Secretos de Medianoche
by Dolce Malfoy
Summary: Un nuevo año y nuevas expectativas. El señor Oscuro planea algo terrible con el solo pensamiento de que "él es el único que vivirá para siempre". Harry pensaba que no podría tener más problemas por delante que exámenes terribles y un maniático busca asesinarle pero ¡¿Quién es esa chica misteriosa que se parece a Draco Malofoy! SLASH! Actualización los viernes!
1. Sueños Añil

**PAREJAS: **Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER: **El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9) y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola queridos míos! Si están leyendo bien, esta no era la historia que les prometí, sin embargo subo esta historia por 3 razones: 1) Ya tenia muchísimo mas tiempo que había prometido este fic y finalmente que terminé ILYD puedo enfocarme al 100% a hacerla!, 2) Estoy muy inspirada, por tanto voy a escribir mas rápido XD y 3) Aun no tengo aun fuerza para escribir Never Again, lo siento, pero la traición es algo muy difícil de escribir para mi, sorry TOT (pero si lo haré, de eso no hay duda!)

Así que espero que pese a mis razones/ escusas, puedan disfrutar de esta historia que ha ido cuajando durante estos largos años y que finalmente me pongo a escribir y me acompañen ;)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

El señor tenebroso reía. No era una risa agradable sino todo lo contrario. Era histérica, escalofriante, llena de gozo y prepotencia; tan molesta que su cicatriz quemaba en su frente como si su piel fuera a caerse de un momento a otro.

Había tenido ese sueño otra vez.

Gruñó fastidioso al ser despertado mucho antes de que el sol acariciarla las cortinas del cuarto que compartía con su amigo en La madriguera. Ron dormía a pierna suelta aun de su lado de la cama, roncando estridentemente que le dio envidia de solo verlo; al menos él no tenía la respiración agitada y el pijama pegado al cuerpo gracias al sudor helado.

Dudaba poder volver a conciliar el sueño, así que suspirando con fuerza se levantó desganado.

Los trastes de la cocina estaban parsimoniosos acomodándose mágicamente sobre la mesa y algo ya hervía en el fogón encendido con un agradable aroma hogareño.

—Ahora si te despertaste temprano Harry- dijo a modo de saludo Hermione apenas despegando su cabeza del amarillento libro que leía.

—¿Siempre te despiertas a esta hora? - la castaña asintió.

—Es la hora más en calma de la casa. No me entiendas mal, adoro estar aquí, pero es imposible poder leer algo con tranquilidad- sonrió con dulzura- Además la luz del amanecer es linda desde este lado- su sonrisa se desvaneció -¿es tu cicatriz verdad? - no había notado que la estaba frotando con fuerza hasta ese momento. Se obligó a dejar de hacerlo pese a que el daño ya estaba hecho.

—Si- no había porque mentir.

Los meses anteriores fueron difíciles tras la muerte fingida de Sirius y el sufrimiento que le provocó el sentirlo como si hubiera sido real "_Demasiado, diría yo" _bufó en su mente al recordar como una película aquel instante donde pensó perder a su querido padrino a tan corto tiempo de haberle conocido.

"Fue lo mejor" le dijo Sirius antes de esfumarse en el aire delgado y desaparecer temporalmente de su vida. Claro que lo era. Con Sirius dado por muerto dejarían de perseguirlo y finalmente podría ser libre. Aunque para Harry la idea de vivir lejos de los Dursley era ahora un bello sueño.

Tanto Ron como Hermione y todos los demás Weasley lo trataban con pinzas como si fuera a romperse nuevamente por su pérdida y seguía sin ser de su agrado esa exagerada consideración.

-¿Ya le dijiste a Dumbledore de eso?-

-No- dijo apresurándose a agregar -pero lo haré- La castaña lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo y mordió su labio acallando aquella pregunta que tan bien sabía Harry que deseaba hacerle y que no le contestaría de buena gana —¿Puedo acompañarte?- preguntó Harry sacando un bloc de su mochila y un par de acuarelas que encontró arrumbadas en el antiguo cuarto de Dudley de alguna clase de arte que no dudaba habría reprobado.

—Me ofendería si no quisieras acompañarme- esbozó una tenue sonrisa regresando a su lectura convencida que tarde o temprano Harry le contaría sobre lo que había soñado y el moreno lo haría, pero no en ese momento.

* * *

Ambos hacían lo suyo disfrutando de su compañía en ese compartido silencio.

Adoró estar en casa de los Weasley la mayor parte del verano, una pequeña compensación de parte de Dumbledore debido a la "inesperada" puesta en escena llamada "La trágica y fingida muerte de Sirius Black" por la que le hizo pasar, así que no podía decir que estuviera muy molesto con el viejo director; dejando de lado las pesadillas nocturnas y el dolor de su cicatriz, disfrutó unas gratas vacaciones llenas de dicha, amor, camaradería, risas despreocupadas y muchos nuevos recuerdos que atesoraría por siempre.

Su pincel se deslizaba de arriba abajo en breves punteos de agua que disolvía el pigmento en tenues colores. El malestar pasaba conforme se concentraba en su pintura y lo relajaba casi tanto como lo conseguía el quidditch.

Si bien su cicatriz aun ardía, había algo en el sueño recurrente que le preocupaba. No era precisamente la risa desquiciada de Voldemort, aunque probablemente tenía que ver con ello, sino a alguien que captó su atención hacia 5 noches atrás. Una joven.

Una chica de largo cabello dorado y ojos tristes, que aunque no la había visto más que de perfil, podía decir que era muy hermosa. Aquello le daba aún más coraje. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué un monstruo como él la tenía cautiva? porque por su expresión intuía que no era por su propia voluntad estar ahí. No entendía como alguien como ella podría encajar en algún plan de los mortifagos, pero era aún más frustrante solo poder ver y cruzarse de brazos sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

—Oye Harry que guapa la tía- exclamó Fred a su derecha demasiado cerca que sobresaltándolo, dejó caer el pincel de su mano.

Sin siquiera proponérselo, había pintado a aquella chica con tal claridad que le produjo un pequeño escalofrío. Era exactamente como la había visto durante la conexión con Voldemort. Sus ojos claros y afligidos, sus labios suaves y encarnados, su largo y lacio cabello desparramándose sobre sus hombros como una cortina dorada.

George a su vez silbó a su izquierda.

—¿Alguna confesión que tengas que hacer Harry de la chica misteriosa? ¿O acaso es una mis noviembre de una revista que no quieres mostrar?- bailoteó las cejas divertido –que pillín-

—Ninguna de las dos…- exclamó suspirando sin dejar de ver la pintura de la joven cautiva –podría decir que es la chica de mis sueños…-

Fue lo único que dijo y que por lo visto necesitaba para hacer el arguende más grande en La madriguera, pero aunque las bromas de los gemelos duraron por 3 días, ninguno ahondó en sus palabras más allá de la superficie que era la burla; solo Hermione lo observaba crítica y en silencio.

Ya después lidiaría con ello, por el momento tenía otras cosas que pensar; como las clases especiales cortesía de Severus Snape.

_"Todo lo que un estudiante quiere; clases con su profesor predilecto en pleno verano"_ se dijo con ironía lamentando su triste situación. ¿Por qué no podía tener un año escolar tranquilo?

* * *

—¡Desastroso como siempre! ¡Maldición Potter, concéntrate, vacía tu mente! ¿No puedes con una sola tarea?- exclamó por quinta vez consecutiva el pocionista. La vena de su frente sobresalía furiosa y Harry podía comprenderla completamente. Estaba exhausto, asqueado y molesto a partes iguales.

¿Por qué no podía conseguir realizar la oclumancia mas rápido para que se acabara su tortura? que por lo que decía el reloj en la pared todavía iba para largo la sesión de ese día.

Maldijo por lo bajo.

— ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Usted entra en mi mente sin previo aviso, sin enseñarme siquiera como hacerle frente correctamente!- si le gritaba, él también lo haría. Ahí no podía quitarle puntos a su casa o ponerle la mítica nota T de troll.

— ¿Qué crees que el señor tenebroso te va a mandar una carta cordial cuando note la conexión que tienen? "Hola Potter, ¿te gustaría que invada tu mente mañana a eso de las 5?"-

—Si dice "con amor Voldemort", podría pensarlo- rebatió frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Maldito niñato! ¡Sin vergüenza, arrogante, cínico igual que tu bendito padre!-

—Pues era mi padre ¿a quién más debería parecerme?- como detestaba que usara la carta de su padre y que calumniara a alguien que ya no podía defenderse. Rezongó furioso -Además si no aprendo nada, seguro es porque mi mentor es un asco enseñando-

—¡ERES UN…!- El mayor gruñó furioso y Harry podría apostar que deseaba con mucho gusto ahorcarle por su insolencia, pero no podía evitar su pésimo humor.

No soportaba como la presencia de Snape se introducía a la fuerza en su mente, de forma violenta, dolorosa que le hacía sentir repulsión como hurgaba en sus recuerdos como si de hojas en un libro se tratara. Su intimidad, sus sentimientos casi totalmente expuestos y el con su parca expresión se burlaba de cada recuerdo que veía.

—Mira Potter, los únicos dos motivos por los que estoy aquí es: porque Dumbledore me lo ordenó y te sorprenda o no, para ayudarte a cerrar tu mente para poder sobrevivir un bendito día más. Pero te prometo que si no pones de tu parte, sigues hablándome fresco, me largo por esa maldita puerta y dejaré que te hundas tu solo ¿entendido?-

Se miraron largo rato fulminándose las miradas entre centellas. Ambos siempre conseguían pelear en esas sesiones de estudio sin llegar a un verdadero entendimiento o algún avance de su parte, pero por un extraño deseo de que ese esfuerzo realmente sirviera de algo, decidió dar su brazo a torcer.

—Vale- exclamó dando una profunda inhalación para controlar su temperamento -¿Puede por favor enseñarme oclumancia profesor Snape?- preguntó de la mejor manera que pudo sin que sonara como si estuviese sorbiendo poción crece- huesos.

Snape escaneó si había algún índice de sarcasmo en su voz y alzó la ceja.

-Bien Potter- dijo el pocionista adquiriendo una posición de ataque –varita lista-

* * *

El clima de finales de agosto era agradable y mucho más en la heladería Florean Fortescue donde siempre recibía un helado de chocolate y frambuesa con nueces picadas de cortesía.

Hedwig se posó sobre su hombro como intuyendo su cansancio y sonrió al ver cómo le mordía cariñosamente los dedos. Ya el regreso a clases estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y aún no había aprendido lo necesario para poder vaciar su mente y las palabras hirientes de Snape, aunque las ignoraba, lograban hacer mella en él.

—Anímate camarada que seguro con las clases, Snape no te anda hostigando a que aprendas esa cosa de la mente- dijo su amigo pelirrojo tranquilamente dándole una lamida a su helado.

—Eso quisiera…- murmuró mas que nada para si mismo a sabiendas que seguramente el profesor de pociones se pondría aún más intenso con la oclumancia. _"Pero es imposible aprender eso"_ se dijo frustrado. _"¡¿Cómo rayos se puede vaciar la mente con un maniático deseando que este 3 metros bajo tierra?!"_

—Mira Harry, te conseguí este libro para que te ayude con tus clases con Snape, estoy segura que si te esfuerzas como has venido haciendo, lo conseguirás- el pelinegro arrugó la nariz al ver el título del libro "Dominando la Oclumancia un arte sutil pero efectivo".

—Mione, Harry no necesita más presión con respecto a la oclumancia, ¿no ves lo cansado que esta el pobre?-

—Sí, ya sé que esta fastidiado de siempre lo mismo, pero es por su bien que aprenda ¿Por qué tu no lo ves?- la castaña no pudo evitar subir la voz y el pelirrojo apretó los labios.

—Y está aprendiendo, pero a su ritmo. ¿Qué no merece divertirse? ¿Por qué no estas de su lado?-

—¡Y estoy de su lado!-

—¡Pues no parece!-

—Hey chicos basta- pidió al notar como ambos estaban de pie, con el ceño fruncido, cada vez más ofuscados el uno con el otro "_Ya parecen Snape y yo que solo buscamos pelear_" se dijo rodando los ojos –Hermione realmente agradezco el libro y lo voy a leer, créeme. También entiendo lo preocupada que estas por la conexión que tengo y las pesadillas, pero ahora que es mi día libre, realmente quiero relajarme un poco como dice Ron-

El pelirrojo confianzudo alzó el mentón orgulloso, mientras que la castaña con las mejillas rojas desvió la mirada murmurando algo que le sonó a "has lo que quieras" y se dio la conversación por zanjada.

Hablaron un poco sobre quidditch y los partidos de liguillas a las que a Ron y Harry les hubiese gustado asistir y que posición habrían ocupado, después de un rato la conversación se desvió en una curva contraria hacia las clases y las materias donde Hermione recobró algo de su buen humor.

Harry suspiró aliviado al ver que las fricciones entre sus mejores amigos se habían calmado y ahora conversaban con naturalidad.

Miró las nubes y esperó pronto regresar al castillo que era como su segundo hogar, ahí donde se sentía alegre y curiosamente a salvo pese a las innumerables situaciones de peligro a las que se había expuesto.

Sí, no podía esperar a que terminaran las vacaciones, su instinto le decía que estuviese listo para lo que le deparaba y en ese instante creía que lo estaba, pero jamás imaginó lo que a sus espaldas comenzaba a maquinarse.

Su cicatriz comenzó a arder con intensidad.

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Es todo por el momento! Estaré esperando ansiosa sus comentarios (Los cuales prometo responder ;P)

Les mando muchos besitos!


	2. Alianza Platinada

**PAREJAS: **Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER: **El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), embarazo masculino y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola queridos míos, aquí estoy con este nuevo capitulo espero sea de su agrado! Quería que la incógnita siguiera por un rato, pero pues debido a que la historia estaba avanzada desde hacia un par de años (simplemente no me animaba a arreglar mi borrador, jeje nwnU) y me gustó como quedó pues así la dejé :9

Mil gracias por sus comentarios: **xonyaa11 **(siempre un gusto tenerte por aquí ;) y espero no defraudarte con esta historia :P)**, Cristine Malfoy **(Cuanto me alegra leerte cristine! y que genial que te guste este nuevo capi y por parte de Voldy tienes mucho para estar suspicas, en cuanto a Hermione, no se puede hacer mucho, esta modo molestosa cada vez que escribo una escena con ella X.x) y** susigabi** (Me alegro! Y pues quisiera decir que podría tener actualizaciones dobles cada semana como era mi plan, pero pues no creo ser posible, sin embargo haré lo imposible para tener 1 capi a la semana)**!**

Los adoro~

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Caminando deprisa como si su vida dependiera de ello, miraba hacia atrás rogando a todos los cielos que nadie le siguiera. El sol ya se estaba ocultando tras la colina que se alzaba tras el lago reflejando sus débiles rayos en él y sabía que se le acaba el tiempo.

Los mortifagos como hormigas se movían en grupos por toda su casa; mirando con suspicacia, buscando la más mínima traición para ser premiados por su amo tras torturar a los ingratos. _"Malditos"_ pensó ciñendo su varita en la mano.

No había tiempo que perder y cada segundo escurría como agua que no podía detener. Mirando a ambos lados del pasillo, se aseguró por última vez que traía todo lo que necesitaba en su bolsa.

Cerró con un hechizo la puerta de la alcoba y buscó su traslador. Practicó varios hechizos anti rastreo y al notar que afuera todo comenzaba a sumirse en un alarmante caos de gritos y hechizos impactándose contra jarrones y muros, tragó saliva con dificultad; era ahora o nunca. De no lograrlo, estaba segura que tendría que sucumbir al suicidio antes que la encontraran.

Sostuvo la esfera de nieve en sus delicadas manos regresando a ver a su preciado tesoro que parecía inerte, sin expresión alguna en su rostro; decidió lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor porque no soportaba verle en aquel lamentable estado.

Abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, apretó la bola de nieve y se trasladaron a aquel único lugar donde podría ayudarles. Hogwarts.

* * *

Cuanto agradecía que hacía tiempo atrás el viejo director le hubiese dado ese traslador que en ese entonces pensó jamás usar pues ¿para qué? Su posición era ventajosa, su marido poderoso y sin problema alguno en el más alto rango de la cadena… claro que todo se vino abajo tras el retorno del señor tenebroso y su inflexible norma de no perdonar a quienes lo llegasen a ofender o traicionar.

Fue por supervivencia que lo hicieron y en su momento no se arrepintieron ¿quien no lo hubiera hecho? El señor tenebroso parecía haber desaparecido y ahora pagaban mas consecuencias.

Lucius estaba a su suerte pudriéndose en Azkaban, ella habia sido sometida al encarcelamiento en su propia casa, mientras que su querido niño especial estaba en ese estado… ni siquiera podía pensarlo sin que sus ojos claros se inundaran de lágrimas.

—Buenas noches, querida Narcisa, ¿que se te ofrece a tan entradas horas de la noche?- saludó el viejo director con jovialidad invitando a la elegante mujer a ingresar al despacho como si fuese una vieja amiga o que la estuviera esperando con mucha anticipación.

—Albus… yo… necesito tu ayuda…- dijo de la manera más humilde que pudo bajando la mirada. No era su costumbre rogar ni implorar clemencia pues era algo muy bajo para alguien de su alcurnia, sin embargo en ese momento estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa, cualquier prueba para que el hombre mayor no rechazara darles asilo.

—Muy bien, muy bien, pasa. ¿Un caramelo de limón?- declinó rápidamente la oferta y el director hizo un asentimiento antes de regresarla a ver con sumo interés por arriba de sus gafas de media luna -¿y que se te ofrece?-

Antes de que pudiera decir palabra, la interrumpió un hombre de larga capa negra que entró al recinto cual torbellino. Los ojos color ónix del recién llegado dieron una rápida inspección y resopló cuando recayó en la distinguida mujer tan pálida como el pergamino.

—¡Narcisa! !Todos te están buscando y están destruyendo el lugar! ¿Por qué demonios escapaste de la mansión? ¡El señor tenebroso está furioso y jura que cuando te ponga las manos encima no será piadoso!- la mujer cerró los ojos virando el rostro.

—Era cuestión de vida o muerte Severus…. No tenía opción- el pocionista tomó con fuerza su propio brazo que laceraba sin control gracias al terrible humor en el que se encontraba aquel que no debía ser nombrado.

—Severus, mi muchacho, toma asiento. Narcisa apenas iba a comenzar a narrarnos el motivo de su visita- sonrió enigmático contemplando unos segundos a la nada, antes de regresar a ver a la mujer que apretaba sus manos entre sí.

—Necesito protección, Albus… ambos…- mordió el interior de su mejilla -el señor tenebroso planea algo… algo terrible y… no podía permitirlo…-

—¿De qué se trata, querida Narcisa? Ya que algo peligroso debe ser para utilizar el traslador que te di hace años-

—Es Draco… él está en un grave peligro- con un ademan de su varita desapareció un hechizo de mimetismo para dejar ver a una delgada e inconsciente joven rubia escasamente vestida.

El director de Howgarts ni se inmutó, pero Severus por su parte dejó caer su máscara de estoicismo para dejar ver verdadero pánico en ella. No podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían que obligaba a sus pies a acercarse a inspeccionar al que creía que era su ahijado y se detuvo en un instante.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!-

—¡Yo no hice nada Severus!- chilló ofendida – ¡así lo encontré después del castigo ejemplar que nos iba a dar a mí y a Lucius! fue hace una semana, justo cuando te ausentaste por ese bendito encargo que te hizo... dijo que se lamentaba que Lucius no pudiera estar aquí para verlo... pero que había recibido lo que se merecía- las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y desesperadamente comenzó a llorar. Albus con gesto comprensivo le alargó un pañuelo.

—No puede ser Draco…-

—Es Draco, yo lo vi cuando le hizo beber un extraño brebaje y lo hechizó. El señor tenebroso planea hacer algo horrible con él, yo lo sé- volvió a repetir dudando poder asimilar semejantes palabras. Podían cortarle una extremidad o golpearla de muerte, pero no estaba dispuesta a que tocaran a su hijo.

—Si el señor tenebroso planeara algo, dalo por hecho que yo lo sabría- la fulminó con la mirada.

—No. No es así Severus. El ya no confía en ti como antes. Ya sabes cómo corren las habladurías y cuanto se ha dicho que eres un doble espía favoreciendo a Dumbledore; empieza a tener dudas de tu lealtad. Alecto fue muy clara y Yaxley me lo corroboró… por eso no acudí a ti. No podía causarte más problemas de los que ya tenías…-

—Por favor comienza por el principio querida Narcisa, que es fundamental para poder brindarte la ayuda que necesitas- Pidió el viejo director acomodando su brillante túnica de estrellas plateadas, invitándola con la mano, como aquel que le pide que a un niño lastimado que deje de llorar, con una partenalidad que Severus tan bien conocía.

Narcisa estrujó sus manos sobre su regazo. Era difícil hablar en ese momento por el cúmulo de emociones que estaba sintiendo y enjuagó una lagrima sorbiendo sin delicadeza su nariz.

—Todo pasó tras el encarcelamiento de Lucius. Ecogió a Draco para humillarnos y herir nuestro orgullo de la peor manera posible. Desde mediados de verano nos aseguró que nos haría pagar por nuestra incompetencia y que idearía algo para probar nuestra verdadera lealtad. Lo apartó de mi lado para hacerle eso...- de soslayo miro su durmiente semblante y suspiró.

—Bellatrix me dijo que tenía que estar muy honrada que el señor oscuro considerara a Draco como parte fundamental de su plan; que más que un castigo era un premio y que debía aceptarlo. ¡Planeaba usar a mi bebe como su concubina personal! ¡¿Una concubina, Severus?! ¡¿Cómo puedo estar contenta con eso?! ¡Es un monstruo por hacerle eso a un niño inocente!- no podía mantener la compostura en un momento como ese.

—Así que huí en cuanto pude, cuando lo dejó a solas con esa absurda serpiente que lo sigue a todas partes… uno de mis elfos más fieles se encargó de distraerla lo suficiente para poder venir aquí… no espero compasión de tu parte Albus ni mucho menos clemencia por haber estado en el lado contrario hace 15 años atrás… pero solo te pido que salves a Draco… ¡Si existe alguien en el mundo que podría ayudarlo eres tu!-

Severus miró a la chica que comenzaba a despertar, cuya mirada vacía contemplaba el suelo sin expresión alguna. No había reconocimiento en sus ojos grises cuando conectaron con los suyos. Nada que le hiciera recordara al Draco Malfoy que conocía, su ahijado.

—¿Que estas dispuesta a hacer por Draco, Narcisa?- el pocionista hizo la pregunta que el viejo director prefirió reservar. Estaba muy concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, adelantándose a las situaciones y las posibilidades que se planteaban ante sus ojos azules. Podía inferir que era un hecho que le ayudaría ¿pero a que costo?

—Todo- fue su concreta respuesta. La vida de su hijo era mucho más valiosa que cualquier cosa y estaba dispuesta de a sacrificar lo que fuera necesario incluso la suya si se lo pedía.

—Muy bien Narcisa… parece que podemos llegar a un acuerdo- dijo el director con una ininteligible sonrisa dando unos pasos hacia ellos con curiosidad.

Los ojos de la chica recuperaron algo de brillo y enfocó su mirada en el hombre mayor.

—¿D-Donde… es...? ¿Direc…tor?- parpadeó un par de veces antes de que sus facciones comenzaron a hacerse un poco más cuadradas y su figura se tornó más masculina volviendo a verse como el Draco Malfoy que viste y calza. El reloj dio las 8 en punto de esa noche de descubrimientos inesperados.

—Fascinante- dijo Albus moviendo la mano, asombrándose con la atención que le daba el joven. Tocó su frente con la palma extendida y al instante volvió a sumergirse en su sueño.

— ¡Draco!- chilló Narcisa acunando en su pecho a su hijo nuevamente inconsciente.

—¿Cómo le hizo para que tuviera reconocimiento?- preguntó Severus también sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Fue un chispazo, pero ahí estaba, como si lo hubiese regresado a la normalidad.

—Tal y como lo sospeché; me temo Severus que sé de qué hechizo se trata. Es terrible, terrible y con muy poca información sobre el ritual-

—¿De qué habla? ¿Qué ritual? ¿Qué le hizo a mi niño?-

—Es el hechizo de la muñeca viviente, Narcisa- la dama se quedó igual. No entendía a que se refería, jamás escuchó tal cosa en la escuela ni en su autoaprendizaje, pero por la mirada ensombrecida de Severus Snape supo que el si tenía alguna noción del hechizo.

—En el ritual de la muñeca viviente, el afectado toma de día el cuerpo de una mujer para poder concebir descendencia para su estirpe y en las noches regresa a ser un hombre… según tengo entendido…- dijo el pocionista sin mucho ánimo de estar en lo correcto.

—Es cierto Severus. En los primeros de años que se tiene documentado el uso de la magia en linajes mágicos de alto grado de pureza, donde solo había descendientes varones, los magos tenían que recurrir a las medidas mas desesperadas para tener un legado. Si mal no recuerdo es un ritual muy raro y difícil de realizar… pero estoy seguro se trata de este…- inspeccionó al joven con el uso de su varita para no tocarlo, sorprendido que tenía una fuerte marca mágica adherida a su cuerpo, pero el director prefirió no decir nada.

—Tiene un contra hechizo, una pócima o algo para revertirlo ¿verdad?-

—No la hay… El ritual una vez comenzado no puede detenerse hasta que cumpla su propósito de engendrar nueva vida… o eso es lo que se ha reportado en los escritos antiguos- toda la esperanza de Narcisa comenzó a derrumbarse, la incertidumbre y pesar le cayeron como balde de agua fría.

—Sin embargo, hay algo que se podrá hacer. Te doy mi palabra que logaremos que sea reversible lo que hicieron a Draco, Narcisa- la mujer asintió queriendo aferrarse de sus palabras pese a no ser una garantía, tenía que tener un poco de fe –por favor Severus, pon a la señor Malfoy y a Draco cómodos y llama a los demás, que tenemos que comenzar la siguiente fase del plan con prontitud-

Severus arqueó una ceja y asintió. No estaba seguro de que era lo que tramaba, pero sabía que la mente enigmática del viejo actuaba con rapidez y ya había ideado varios escenarios posibles para sacar ventaja. Por el bien de Draco esperaba que realmente hubiera algo que se pudiera hacer. Decidió conducirla a sus propios aposentos donde esperaba que la mujer encontrara un poco de la paz que ni el mismo lograba sentir.

_"Al menos agradezco que Narcisa se calmó"_ se dijo sin mostrar su alivio en el rostro. No era bueno consolando a las personas, mucho menos cuando el mismo temblaba por dentro.

Recordó la primera vez que vio a Draco, siendo una pequeña figura hinchada y rosada, como sin ser consciente aun, fruncía el ceño con peculiar descontento, consiguiendo que sonriera de solo verle. Un pequeño príncipe del cual se volvería su padrino y a quien sin importar que, buscaría la manera de protegerlo.

Su brazo volvió a quemarle con una nueva oleada de dolor. El señor oscuro le estaba solicitando y tenía que responder al llamado. Gruñó para sus adentros.

¿El Lord dudaba de él? No entendía en que momento pudo haberse exhibido si siempre era muy cuidadoso y precavido en cada pensamiento, palabra y cada paso que daba.

_"No pienses en eso"_ se dijo dándose fuerza. Eso no iba a cambiar nada y si quería mantenerse en el juego tenía que ser una cripta; indescifrable. Si había algo con lo que siempre había logrado era ingeniárselas para sobrevivir.

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Es todo por el momento! Ya saben que cualquier duda, comentario, molestia y felicitación con galeones de chocolate son bienvenidos ;)

Espero que la historia no se les haga engorrosa con los movimientos de escena de tantos personajes, si no, pues no podré hacer nada mas que disculparme XD

Nos leemos dentro de una semana (creo que actualizaré todos los viernes si bien me va!) Besos! :*


	3. El Plan Dorado

**PAREJAS: **Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER: **El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9) y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora:** Y aqui estoy nuevamente con otro capitulo! Wii! L Gracias por comentar! Les mando saluditos especiales a: **cuqui. luna** **.3** (Me alegra que te gusten las parejas *W* Temí un poco ya que son varias y pues una de ellas no muy conocida jeje, pero ya me siento mas tranquila sabiendo que al menos para alguien no es molesto :D),** xonyaa11** (es lo mismo que me he preguntado! La verdad creo que el 75% de los escritores de Harco tendemos a eso, sería bueno hacer una encuesta! Porque a titulo personal, a mi me gusta la idea de Harry un héroe todo poderoso y a la vez muy humano que esta ahí para salvar a Draco :3),** keilastar** (yo también! w pero tendremos que esperar, porque este arroz tardará en cocerse xP),** Cristine Malfoy** (Les daré por partes el plan de Dumbly, solo espero ser clara al tratar de explicarlo jeje)** y Kaorugloomy **(claro que no me molesta tu presencia en absoluto, es mas, extrañaba leerte por mis historias :'V asi que me alegra que te haya interesado lo suficiente para venir a leer y que te haya gustado es muchísimo mejor! lo de la prosa fluida pues... la verdad ahi si no se, según yo no he cambiado mucho, pero que voy a saber! La verdad he querido que alguien me haga el favor de ser mi beta, pero pues numás nadie me dice nada TOT pero en fin, si no te molesta mucho mis problemillas narrativos, por mi encantada que te quedes por aquí ;D)

Sin mas que decir, a leer se ha dicho +w+

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Tras una muy agitada regañiza colosal, un par de cruciatus contra los pobres mortifagos de menor rango y una encomienda personal que le heló la sangre, fue el primero en llegar a la oficina del director. Estaba molido hasta los huesos y dudaba alguna vez atrás haberse sentido más cansado que en ese momento.

Apretó los ojos acallando las últimas palabras que le dijo el señor tenebroso antes de dejarle ir "Solo puedo encomendarte esta tarea a ti, Severus. Pero si has de fallarme, créeme que terminarás rogando que te mate de una vez por todas" Un escalofrío descendió su espalda y regresó a su usual expresión insondable.

Estaba seguro que Narcisa seguía contemplando a su hijo en la búsqueda de un poco de paz mental o algo que le hiciera conservar la esperanza y agradecía que aún no se presentara a la reunión, porque estaba seguro que no podría hablar sin el temor de herirla. No lo aparentaba, pero le dudaba poder perdonarse dañara a la única amiga que había tenido después de Lily.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo Albus? –

—¿Es nuevamente sobre como pude despertar el reconocimiento del señor Malfoy?- Severus asintió admirado como siempre su gran domino del conocimiento de las mentes de los demás como si fueran pancartas con grandes letras que solo él podía leer -no sabía que funcionaría, pero quería estar seguro- miró con detenimiento su pensadero, esperando que ningún cabo se le hubiese escapado —Parece ser que nuestro querido Tom Riddle se tomó muchas molestias con el hechizo de Draco- Severus arrugó la nariz al escuchar su nombre. Sabía que era tonto temer al nombre, pero era una costumbre llamarlo por cualquier otro nombre que por aquel que el mismo Tom consideraba impío.

—Verás, le confirió un hechizo de reconocimiento de magia. Solo un mago con mucho poder mágico podría conseguir lo que hice tan solo plantarme en su delante. Quiere decir que no quería que nadie tocará su nuevo juguete. Muy astuto y retorcido, ¿no te parece?- Severus torció el gesto ante la palabra "juguete".

—¿Eso quiere decir que usted…?- no pudo terminar la pregunta, pero era lo único que se le ocurría. Draco estaba hechizado con poderosa y antigua magia que no tenía cura más que el cumplir con el propósito con el que fue conjurada. _"Dumbledore es el mago más poderoso que existe, incluso más que el señor Tenebroso el tendría que poseerlo…" _tembló de pies a cabeza.

—No mi muchacho- dijo con una risilla que lo hizo ver más joven de lo que realmente era –por más que quiera ayudarle, jamás tocaría a uno de mis alumnos- dijo echándose un dulce de limón a la boca, disfrutando su sabor –tengo en mente, si las circunstancias se tornan turbias, a alguien incluso mejor para la tarea- sus ojos centellaron ilusionados.

—¿Quien?- estaba ansioso por escucharlo, pero el viejo director no parecía muy apurado en decírselo.

Percibió en el pasillo un sonido de tacones en crescendo conforme se aproximaban, Severus agrio aún más su rostro al reconocer de quien se trataba, olvidando momentáneamente cualquier cosa. _"Perfecto"_ se _dijo "justo a quien necesitaba ver hoy"_ siseó con ironía.

—Buenas noches Dumbledore- saludó el hombre de rizos oscuros que atravesó la puerta con su andar calmado y una sonrisa lobuna. La poción multijugos comenzaba a perder su efecto y ya recuperaba su apariencia en una ajustada túnica de bruja, dejando ver sus piernas gruesas y cubiertas de vellos terminando en unos puntiagudos zapatos de tacón; hubiera sido algo histérico si tuviera esa clase de sentido del humor.

—Quejicus que milagro verte, ¿jugando a los investigadores tan de noche?- cuestionó dejándose caer en el sillón más próximo cruzando la pierna sin delicadeza. "_Si viera lo que hace con su túnica, Sinistra seguro se infarta"_ meditó rodando los ojos. Nunca le pareció el plan de Dumbledore de utilizar a Sirius como profesor de runas antiguas, dudaba que diera el ancho y mucho mas dudaba poder permanecer estoico a sus barbaridades en Howgarts (nuevamente) sin desear presentar su carta de renuncia.

—Si, ¿qué te puedo decir pulgoso? Uno tiene que ganarse la vida de alguna forma ¿Y tú juegas a los travestis en algún bar de mala muerte? –

—Simpático, no. Digamos que me tomo enserio mi papel de ser la maestra Sinistra para esconderme de la ley tras fingir mi muerte, ¿a qué me veo muy guay? – preguntó colocándose unas gafas de armazón delgado, poniendo su mejor cara intelectual; para Snape era un bufón sin gracia.

—Claro, el escote velludo está de moda hoy en día- Sirius se paró de un brinco, amenazante a escasos centímetros de su rostro -¿Qué no entiendes el concepto de espacio personal?- preguntó echándose hacia atrás.

—Lo entiendo a la perfección, pero si te molesta, entonces cumplí mi propósito- el pocionista entrecerró los ojos.

—Si ya dejaron de coquetear y comerse con la mirada, quisiera que entrarán en el tema a la de ya, que deje mí puesto en el Ministerio por venir corriendo- esa voz la reconocía y saliendo del alcance de Sirius, se acercó al escritorio del director.

—¡Mierda! - chilló Sirius frotando sus ojos sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía. El recién llegado puso los ojos en blanco despojándose de su gabardina oscura y su sombrero con un florete de su varita.

—¿Que viste un fantasma, hermano? - preguntó el joven de cabello rizado y ojos amatista ladeando una media sonrisa. La expresión de Sirius Black no tenía precio y Severus si no apreciara la imagen de "expresión inquebrantable" que tenían de él, se hubiese destornillado de risa.

—¿Qué tu no estabas muerto? La cacatúa de Walburga te lloró a mares cuando hicieron tu funeral y todo eso- Sirius cual niño chiquito tocó su pecho tratando de cerciorarse que no fuera una alucinación.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? No fuiste el único que fue salvado por Albus en un momento de aprieto- dijo chasqueando la lengua, sacando una paleta de su bolsillo. El director lucía muy divertido con la situación, solo le faltaban unas palomitas para disfrutar del espectáculo –le debo la vida y ahora tiene mi lealtad, mi identidad quedó resagada y estos últimos años he ayudado a su causa- dijo como si estuviese hablando del clima, sin expresión alguna -¿No tienes una mejor cara que esa? Pareces idiota-

—Puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras Reg; pero no te salvaras de un abrazo- sin decir agua va, lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo de oso que hizo rechistar al menor que comenzó a retorcerse como un pez fuera del agua –¡quien diría que mi hermanito está sano y salvo!-

—¡Ya suéltame!- chilló soltándose de su agarre.

—Aww que conmovedora escena- dijo una voz jadeante entrando a prisa -Vine tan rápido como pude, pero las chimeneas estaban congestionadas y tuve que rogarle a mi padre que no viniera, no quería que se repitiera lo de hace un año- el recién llegado sacudió su cabello pelirrojo dejando caer ceniza sobre la alfombra.

—Descuida Bill, agradezco que hayas llegado oportunamente- Regulus tratando de desembarazarse nuevamente de su hermano, sin exito. Torció el gesto hacia el director.

—Un Weasley, ¿en serio Albus? Creí que era algo de vida o muerte y no una reunión de pseudomagos que llegan tarde–

—Mínimo un "hola" princesa antes de quejarte de mí, ¿no te parece? Además tu tampoco viniste muy rápido que digamos, prácticamente te venia pisando los talones ¿cuánto tardaste en hacerte la permanente?- le lanzó un beso con divertimento y Sirius rio con fuerza. Justo su clase de humor.

_"Por favor que alguien me de paciencia_" se dijo Severus apretando con sus dedos el puente de su nariz. Con forme pasaban los segundos estaba seguro que esa misión iba en declive a su rotundo fracaso.

—Es una cuestión de vida o muerte querido Regulus por eso he llamado a todos ustedes- con la voz de Dumbledore, el ambiente se tornó serio al instante y cualquier sonido adicional se detuvo –Hay información nueva y tengo un nuevo plan de acción en los cuales los necesito…-

—Lamento la tardanza- el ultimo invitado interrumpió y el hombre mayor sonrió dándole un asentimiento con la cabeza indicándole que pasara -¿de qué me perdí?-

—De nada Rem, Albus apenas nos iba a decir que cojones pintamos aquí cerca de la media noche- Sirius saludó con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a su amigo de antaño que le correspondió con cariño.

—Claro, los esposos se tienen que actualizar– Severus puso los ojos en blanco tomando finalmente asiento.

—¿Celosito, primor?- preguntó desvergonzado el de ojos de tormenta.

—Quisieras…-

Remus suspiró, Sabia que algunas cosas no cambiaban y la animadversión de su amigo y Snape era una de ellas. Como la pelea verbal podría prolongarse, decidió interrumpirlos.

—Ya después podrán darse un arrimón a gusto cuando no estemos presentes, porque estoy seguro que esa tensión sexual que se cargan hará que el despacho eche llamas de tanto contenerla- Tanto Sirius como Snape protestaron, pero volvió a acallarlos -¿Podrías comenzar, por favor Albus?—

* * *

Tras actualizar a los hombres presentes lo más puntual que cabía en la situación en la que se encontraban, todos los hombres permanecieron en silencio asimilando sus palabras.

Bill miraba por el amplio ventanal mientras Regulus rememoraba asqueado que alguna vez estuvo fascinado con la ideología que profesaba aquel innombrable tirano pensando lo tonto que había sido. Sirius ya con los pies descalzos, paseaba de un lugar a otro tratando de descifrar cual sería la estrategia que tomaría Dumbledore.

Con la llegada al último de Narcisa, el viejo director dio un asentimiento para poder asignar los puntos de su plan.

—Es indispensable tu ayuda Severus- dijo tras un minuto de mutismo; sus ojos azules cobraron intensidad.

—Se a lo que sea que vas a pedirme Albus, no creo poder hacerlo a tiempo. El señor tenebroso acaba de conferirme una misión al norte de irlanda para crear un preparativo final para el ritual que cuenta seguirá en pie...-

—¿De que hablas?- preguntó Narcisa poniendo los ojos de plato, angustiada.

—Parece ser que el señor tenebroso aún no termina de castigarte a ti y a Lucius. Me acaba de informar que quiere que diseñe una pócima para que los efectos de Draco sean permanentes…- Narcisa tan pálida como el papel, cubrió su boca dejando escapar un pequeño "no" que le quebró un poco el corazón.

—Y es justo lo que necesito que hagas- se escucharon un par de expresiones de sorpresa, pero continuó –para que tu posición no se comprometa y le hagas creer a Voldemort que estas de su lado haciendo lo que te dijo, una poción. Pero lo que no sabrá es que dicha poción ayudará al señor Malfoy a que su infortunada transformación sea revertida–

—Pero es imposible Albus, no hay información suficiente, jamás he hecho una poción en tan poco tiempo, con pocos recursos. Solo tendríamos una oportunidad y no pienso poner la vida de Draco en riesgo- Severus echó hacia atrás sus cabellos con ambas manos, no concebía la idea de algo tan arriesgado como eso.

—Y no lo harás. Narcisa te ayudará en ello, porque si mal no recuerdo, eras una excelente pocionista en tus años de escuela- la mujer rubia asintió con la cabeza.

—Haré lo mejor posible-

—Claro, claro, Quejicus y Cisa salvarán el mundo y ¿qué hay de nosotros? ¿Qué rayos hacemos aquí?- se cruzó de brazos el de ojos de tormenta.

—Qué bueno que preguntas Sirius- sonrió el viejo - ya que tú los acompañas en su viaje–

—¿Qué yo que? ¿Con Quejicus? ¡Claro que no! nos asesinaríamos en un santiamén ¡Es absurdo siquiera pensarlo!- dijo enérgicamente negándose con su cabeza y manos ya que la idea era de locos como para que una de las mentes mas brillantes del siglo como la de Dumbledore hubiera salido con ella.

—Y Narcisa lo impedirá, además no conozco a nadie con tanta habilidad en duelo y protección como tú Sirius; eres el indicado para cuidar sus vidas, además, eres un animago sin registrar, al igual que tus parientes– Sirius miró incrédulo a Narcisa y a Regulus uno a la vez.

-¿Que acaso estaba de moda ser animago en mis tiempos de escuela y nadie me dijo?- a nadie le hizo gracia el chiste y rascó con fuerza su cabeza queriendo negarse nuevamente, pero sabía que no podía, estaba en deuda y respiró con fuerza —¡Vale, lo haré! ¡pero no me disculparé si el grasiento regresa morado o sin dientes!- ambos se fulminaron un poco antes de darse la media vuelta saliendo de la oficina a preparar su viaje.

—Gracias Albus- dijo la rubia mujer a modo de despedida con una esperanzada sonrisa.

—¿Y que nos toca a nosotros? ¿El ministerio? ¿Infiltrarnos?- el moreno metió sus manos en los bolsillos esperando instrucciones. Era un maestro en ello.

—Nada de eso querido Regulus. El ministerio está cubierto por Tonks y Kingsley, mientras que en cuanto a infiltrado, ahí está Alastor cubriendo como venganza a Barty Jr. Tanto tú como Bill tendrán 2 labores que cumplir. Deberán cubrir a Severus y a Remus en sus clases respectivamente y a su vez, protegerán al Señor Malfoy de cualquier peligro porque tengan por seguro que Voldemort se la jugará tarde o temprano para recuperarlo y ahí tienen que estar listos; ustedes serán su primera linea defensiva-

-¿Es enserio Albus? Pero si apenas y lo conozco y no me agrada. Ademas yo trabajo solo- reprochó Regulus molesto.

-El rechazo es mutuo-

-Pues tienen que arreglarse entre ustedes porque trabajaran como equipo en esto, les guste o no- sonrió jovial arrellanándose en su amplia silla.

Se regresaron a ver molestos por tener que formar equipo, pero no alegaron nada más. Además ¿Cómo alegabas con Albus Dumbledore y salías ganando?

Los hombres entre trompicones y metidas de pie, salieron del despacho teniendo en mente el mismo pensamiento "Esto no va a funcionar"

—¿Qué hay de mi Albus? Parece ser que no regresaré a dar clases como insististe- dijo Remus poniendo su diestra en el bolsillo de su túnica, buscando un poco de chocolate para calmar la tensión que sentía en sus hombros.

No era un fan de Draco Malfoy cuando fue su alumno, pero si sentía pena por él y un gran sentido de responsabilidad ya que nadie, mucho menos un menor de edad debía de ser expuesto a algo tan atroz.

—Lamentablemente no. Tienes la tarea más difícil de todas, pero cuento enteramente que podrás conseguirlo- El castaño arqueó la ceja.

—¿De qué se trata?-

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Espero que le haya gustado! ¿Que creen que le pedirá a Remus? Leo sus apuestas! Nos vemos el proximo viernes con la continuación! Les mando muchos besitos amistosos~


	4. Recuerdos Lavanda

**PAREJAS: **Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER: **El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola queridos míos, aquí estoy con este nuevo capitulo espero sea de su agrado! Tal vez les parezca un poco raro (al menos a mi se me hizo raro la variación de tono de la historia jeje pero bueno, ustedes tendrán que ser los jueces XD)

Mil gracias por los comentarios: **cuqui. luna. 3** (es una muy buena idea! Pero lamento decirte que no~ :9), **xonyaa11** (pues si, ya están definidas, pero aun faltan que congenien a un nivel agradable y eso parece que va para largo XD y por cierto, ellos también son mis favoritos *W*),** Kaorugloomy ** (jajaja puedo imaginar algo así, de hecho era mi intensión el shock de imaginarlo XP y si, estas en lo correcto! Es alguien que empieza con Ha y termina en rry :B y pues creo que perdiste tus sickles porque no va por ahí el asunto jijiji)y** Cristine Malfoy **(sorry por dejarle ahí, pero es que quería que los capis fueran cortos TOT gomen! )

Las adoro! y pues diré que ninguna le atinó a lo que hará Remus en esta misión suicida, pero no desesperen que ya pronto lo sabrán! ;)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Estaba atrapado en lo desconocido.

Su conciencia parecía sumergida en agua helada, enturbiando sus sentidos y entumeciendo sus extremidades. Era tan solitario y oscuro que por más que sollozaba o gritaba a todo pulmón, su voz se perdía en el vacío sin que nadie pudiera escucharlo.

Recordaba el dolor que sintió al saber que su padre fue apresado, la impotencia y el odio hacia los culpables. También rememoraba el miedo que sintió la primera vez que el señor tenebroso puso su mano sobre su hombro y como su malévola voz siseante le dijo al oído "Vas a servirme mucho mejor de lo que hicieron tus padres, pequeño Malfoy y no tienes idea cuanto lo voy a disfrutar" la sonrisa que le mostró a continuación consiguió helarle la sangre.

Después de eso; nada.

Cada vez se perdía más de sus memorias como hojas quemadas con el invierno que al más mínimo roce, se quebraban ante sus ojos. La impotencia era apenas soportable y lo que mas le dolía era que nadie podría ayudarle; estaba tan perdido en si mismo que ya dudaba quedara algo de si mismo que rescatar.

Abrió sus ojos con dificultad, acostumbrándose a la poca iluminación del cuarto.

—¡Draco!- exclamó la amorosa voz de su madre sentada al lado de la cama donde reposaba. Contrario a su estricto repudio a las muestras de afecto nacidas de su dura enseñanza, lo abrazó con fuerza. Su cuerpo tembló contra el suyo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al escuchar el quedo sollozo de su adorada madre.

—¿Mamá?- preguntó tallando sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, no quería que lo viera llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte, por ella. Ya estaba sufriendo mucho como para que se le quebrara más el corazón al verle vulnerable como se sentía. -¿Dónde?- regresó a ver a cada una de las esquinas buscando algo que le resultara familiar -¿Dónde estamos?- se llevó la mano a la cien que taladraba en un dolor agudo.

Siempre que despertaba era el mismo ritual en su cabeza.

—Estamos en los aposentos de Severus, en Hogwarts- Draco abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¡Deberíamos estar en la mansión! ¡Si no estoy ahí, te hará daño y…!- Narcisa silenció a su hijo volviéndolo a abrazar.

—No Draco, no vamos a volver- sentencio acunando su rostro temeroso que reuhía los azules y cristalinos ojos de su madre –eres el mejor hijo que alguien podría tener y lo sabes. No es tu deber protegerme a mí o tu padre, eso es lo que nos corresponde a nosotros y aun así te fallamos- sus ojos se humedecieron al igual que los suyos –no volverá a ocurrir. Ahora tenemos la protección de Dumbledore y nada malo te pasará-

Draco arqueó la ceja incrédulo ante la palabra "protección". Dudaba que realmente ese fuera el caso. "_Ese viejito solo hace las cosas que le convienen a el o a Potter"_ pensó _"¿Que ganaría ayudando a aquellos que llaman traidores?"_ se preguntó molesto.

Quería reprocharle, pero se la veía tan esperanzada como hacia semanas no la veía desde que los volvieron esclavos en su propia casa. Mordió su labio.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?- sabía que su padre era harina de otro costal y que en ese momento lo único que podían hacer era apoyarse entre ellos dos; sobrevivir.

—Estaré bien y estoy segura que tu padre también lo estará- contestó pragmáticamente leyéndole el pensamiento -es más fuerte de lo que parece. Al igual que tu mi dragón-

—Ya no soy una chica…- dijo parpadeando varias veces como si hubiese despertado de un largo sueño tocando su rostro, admirando sus usuales facciones angulosas. Apenas caía en cuenta que era otra vez el mismo y cuanto se había extrañado tal cual es.

_"¿Pero por cuanto tiempo?"_ preguntó una vocesilla traicionera que le hizo arrugar el ceño.

—No lo eres… pero volverá a pasar con la llegada del día-

—!No quiero serlo, lo detesto!- chilló un decibel más agudo enterrando su rostro en el pecho de su madre –Es como si dejara de ser yo mismo, como si no tuviera voluntad alguna... ¡Un vil adorno!- finalmente se venció por el cumulo de emociones y lloró.

Siempre encarrilado a ser algo por el poder de alguien mas. Su padre siempre lo encaminó a las artes oscuras sin rechistar o protestar, los Slytherin lo pusieron en la cima de la cadena como el depredador de la escuela, Voldemort lo castigó a ser prisionero en su propio hogar para después encerrarlo en su mente. ¿Porque no podían dejarlo en paz?

—Lo se bebe, pero no hay mucho que se pueda hacer por el momento y tienes que sobrellevarlo-

—Pero…-

—Eres un Malfoy y como tal sabrás lidiar con ello. Tienes que adaptarte, sacarle ventaja y jamás rendirte en llegar a tu meta, ¿me oíste?- el rubio secando sus lágrimas, asintió con la cabeza –ese es mi niño. Te prometo que no será por mucho. Severus y yo buscaremos una solución mientras tú te quedaras aquí bajo la protección del castillo y Dumbledore-

—No quiero estar solo… mucho menos siendo una chica…-

—Tienes que ser valiente y asistir a clases en esa forma. Recuérdate que será temporal, Draco. Se fuerte- dijo recobrando su compostura –Ya llamé a Diky y ella trajo ropa adecuada, tu varita y un nuevo uniforme. Aunque mi elfina tenga que quedarse como informante en el castillo de lo que está sucediendo, puedes recurrir a ella cuando yo no esté alrededor. Deberás adoptar un nombre diferente para pasar desapercibido y tener bien ensayada una historia para no levantar sospechas… - dijo poniéndose en pie, como si estuviese aclarando las ideas revueltas en su mente esperando que el las comprendiera -¿Está claro, dragón?- acarició su mejilla con cariño

—Pero mamá…- cuantas veces en el pasado deseó ser tratado como un adulto y ser respetado como tal, sin embargo ahí estando en una crucial circunstancia, cuanto deseaba ser un chiquillo para poder lloriquear cuanto quisiera, gritar, dar un par de pataletas y esconderse tras la falda de su madre.

—¿Esta claro?-

¿Por qué a él y su familia? ¿Qué mal pudieron hacer?

Sorbió con fuerza su nariz y asintió con la cabeza. ¿Qué más tenía que perder?

-Esto es lo que harás y pon mucha atención para no ser descubierto...-

* * *

Mientras las velas se discurrían en sus candelabros flotantes conforme transcurría la noche, los miembros de la orden del fénix que quedaban en el colegio de magia y hechicería ponían manos a la obra en su cometido o al menos eso intentaban.

No había día en el que Regulus Black no recordara aquel momento en el que a su corta edad de 17 años su vida dió un giro de 240°rompiendo el dogma con el que tanto orgullo se crió. como con todo en contra se armó de todo el valor que jamás en su vida sintió y arriesgó todo con tal de ver a su jurado enemigo finalmente destruido.

Ir en contra de su familia, de su tradición e incluso su persona fue difícil pero una vez que decidió que era lo correcto, jamás se retractó.

Claro que fue directo a una muerte segura al ser un adolescente idealista y temerario que no alcanzó a medir los riesgos que corría o eso pensó cuando una manada de inferis lo atacaron arrastrándolo hacia una laguna de espesa agua helada donde sus pulmones se llenaban con rapidez cada que intentaba regresar a la superficie.

¿Cómo Dumbledore supo con exactitud su localización? tenia sus teorías pero prefería que permaneciera como un misterio; sin embargo de lo que estaba seguro era que se encontraba en deuda y el viejito amante de los caramelos de limón sabía exactamente cómo usar a las personas agradecidas.

Renunció a su persona y a su familia para servir de espía y agente en cubierto, de mensajero y auxiliar; una sombra sin nombre que vagaba donde le dictaminaban. Un simple peón en el gran tablero de ajedrez en la partida contra Voldemort.

Sin ser petulante, podía decir que era excelente en todos los trabajos que desempeñó a lo largo de su vida y estaba conforme con ello pues se convenció que un hombre sin nombre no merecía mas de lo que la fortuna le entregara.

Era una vida solitaria, de eso estaba seguro; pero momentos de libertad e intimidad como aquel, jamás le faltaron.

Bill tiró de su cabello dándole un violento beso que ocasionó que chocaran los dientes. Mordisqueó sus labios mientras lo penetraba por detrás en certeras estocadas que le escocían las entrañas.

Exhaló un gemido de placer.

Era incomodo moverse en ese reducido lugar, las escobas, sacudidores y trapos sucios por todos lados, el penetrante aroma a limpiador de la señorita White era horrible, pero poco podía importar en ese instante. Una cosa llevó a la otra y aunque el momento era inoportuno, con el tiempo en su contra; seguía sin ser de relevancia. Con su larga trayectoria sabía que a las oportunidades había que darles la bienvenida y aprovecharlas al máximo mientras duraban.

Regulus se sostuvo de la pared y sonrió al escuchar la cada vez más pesada respiración de su compañero. Sintió una fuerte presión de los dedos de Bill en sus caderas y como terminó en su interior ahogando un gruñido en su nuca.

Se masturbó un poco más hasta que sus manos se mancharon de su tibio semen que escurrió entre sus dedos. Si había un momento mas intimo y realista en la vida de alguien sabia que era en aquel y la muerte. Sonrió satisfecho echando a un lado el espeso cabello que se le pegaba húmedo contra la frente.

—¿Cómo de una estúpida discusión terminamos en esto?- preguntó Bill echando la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que sus cabellos rojos se desparramaran hacia todos lados. Suspiró tratando de recuperar la respiración.

—Digamos que ambos necesitábamos un respiro y ahí estábamos sin algo mejor que hacer- dijo alzándose de hombros quitado de la pena, sacando un dulce de su bolsillo al momento que realizaba un fregoteo en sus posaderas enrojecidas.

—Ya- asintió Bill acomodando su pantalón –No imagino si te hubieran asignado con Snape o Remus el desastre que hubieras hecho- dijo con burla.

-Jamás haría algo así con el único amigo que tengo- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio -y con Lupin jamás he tenido un descontento, ni tampoco me irrita como tú. Es casi un santo el hombre- dijo Regulus impecable y fresco como si acabara de salir de la ducha.

—Tienes unos fetiches raros, porque eso de bajarte los pantalones con las personas que te desagradan no es algo que se ve todos lo días- dijo Bill sin poder comprender como tras estar discutiendo sobre la los bandos, el ejercito de Dumbledore y las traiciones terminaron follando como dementes en un cuarto de aseo del segundo piso. No era su primera vez pero si de una manera tan bizarra como esa y sin una chispa de romanticismo de su parte. "Eso es nuevo" se dijo curioso.

-¿Qué te digo? Hay que agarrar lo que se pueda- contestó lánguido, recogiendo del suelo su gabardina gris antes de abrir la puerta y hacerle una señal para que saliera primero.

El pelirrojo rio por su cinismo. Vaya compañero que le había tocado.

—Bueno, como te ves de mejor humor preguntaré: ¿Por qué te importa tanto el caso? Porque por eso te pusiste muy intenso en primer lugar…- Regulus torció los ojos con una expresión de "vuelve la burra al trigo"

—Es mi sobrino, hijo de mi prima favorita. No hay más- dijo de tajo. Claro que había más, claro que el pequeño Draco le recordaba a sí mismo y le daba un coraje que Voldemort siguiera haciendo lo mismo de manipular menores a su conveniencia haciéndoles creer que podían tener el mundo en sus manos para que después le arrancara todo de tajo junto con su niñez; pero claro, es no se lo diría a Bill Weasley porque en pocas palabras, no le caía bien.

_"Aunque tiene buen cuerpo"_ se dijo dejando que su mirada descendiera de esos deliciosos pectorales al lavadero que tenía por abdomen "_es una lástima que tenga el sello Weasley tanto en ideología como en esas horribles pecas y cabello de zanahoria"_ se dijo bufando.

—Siendo así, no creo que tengamos más problemas al trabajar juntos- dijo el pelirrojo alargando su mano para que la estrechara, llegando a un acuerdo. el mayor bufó dándole un apretón y atrayéndolo hacia él.

—Solo si tú no te metes en mis asuntos y sigues mi liderazgo-

—¿Quién te puso a cargo?-

—Yo mismo. Soy mayor que tú, tengo más experiencia en planificación,acción y campo y porque de lo contrario tendremos serios problemas- Bill dio un paso hacia él con la ceja arqueada –Ni creas que porque estas más alto y fuerte lograras intimidarme, cariño. He lidiado con sujetos el doble de hombre que tu y con mas experiencia y si valoras tu musculosa presencia, tomarás mi palabra sin rezongar-

—Nada más estaba probando- dijo alzando ambas manos al aire con divertimiento -¿Cuál es la orden, capitán?- Regulus entrecerró los ojos ante la clara burla, pero por el momento lo dejaría pasar, ya después lo pondría a raya.

Su trasero comenzaba a arder y necesitaba un buen baño con urgencia.

—Mañana tienes que estar puntual en el campo de quidditch a las 7 de la mañana para repartirnos las tareas y los tiempos de vigilancia ¿de acuerdo?-

—Claro, jefe. Lo que tu digas-

-Ese tonito tuyo... ¿cuanto mas esperas exasperarme en un día?- Regulus siempre odió lidiar con chiquillos inexpertos y ahí va Dumbledore y lo manda con Bill Weasley que reacomodó a la primera su lista de cosas exasperantes situandose en el primer lugar. Cuando pensó que finalmente se había relajado, ahí estaba otra vez molestándolo.

-No lo se... ¿que piensas hacer al respecto, bombón?- Estaba cien por ciento seguro que no le agradaba ni un poco.

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Es todo por el momento queridos míos! Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito jeje Nos vemos prontito! Besos~


	5. Cuestiones Opalescentes

**PAREJAS: **Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER: **El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9) y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola queridos míos, aquí estoy con este nuevo capitulo! Yey! Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios: **Yan** (que emoción que te guste *W* y yo también espero que sea un éxito porque si no lloraré :,V),** susigabi** (espero que te siga gustando y seguir leyéndote por aquí jeje~),** cuqui. luna. 3** (claro que Draco lo logrará, es un Malfoy y un Black y no esta solo, así que saldrá adelante +o+ y sobre ese par, definitivamente son muy explosivos con una gran tensión sexual aunque Reg no lo admita jeje~), **Kaorugloomy** (Hola kao querida, que bueno que te gustó la intensidad muajaja porque por delante habrá mas situaciones similares ;D y pues que te puedo decir? Estoy picada con la historia, arreglando aquí, modificando allá así que mientras siga así con el animo, estaré puntual cada viernes :9 y claro que me encanta tenerte aquí, ya se te extrañaba :'V)** y Cristine Malfoy **(cruzaré los dedos para que te siga pareciendo interesante :9) Las adoro~

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Bill bostezó con fuerza tratando de disipar el sueño que aún tenía. No era una persona madrugadora y la mañana no era su mejor momento para trabajar, nunca lo fue a diferencia de su hermano Charlie o Percy que siempre lo señalaron como una zarigüeya por sus hábitos nocturnos.

_"Pero el jefe habló que a las 7"_ se dijo rodando los ojos tratando de calentarse las manos con el vaho de su boca. Esperaba por todos los santos que en esa ocasión no cancelara de último minuto la reunión. _"Como ha venido haciendo desde hace una semana" _gruñó subiendo el cierre de su chaqueta hasta la altura de su nariz.

Regulus Black era un enigma indescifrable e insondable. Hacía, se vestía y actuaba como un agente en cubierto y la misión aparte que tuviera encomendada por Dumbledore seguía siendo un misterio para él y por si fuera poco, dudaba que le explicara algo.

Con los años aprendió a no presionar a la gente más de la cuenta o en este caso, en temas serios. Por como analizaba a este peculiar personaje de hábitos escurridizos, podía decir que estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, el trabajo de un solo hombre y de un pensar tan críptico que jamás se abriría ante nadie a no ser que así lo deseara.

_"Parece que es más fácil bajarle los pantalones que información"_ se dijo con gracia. Por tanto preguntar no era una opción.

Recordó sus ojos de ese extraño color violeta como un par de amatistas que le invitaban a mirarlas con atención y como conforme se entibiaba su piel se oscurecían con el candor del deseo.

Negó con la cabeza.

No debía caer nuevamente en la tentación de aquel desliz nocturno el cual se prometió sería el último. No podía permitirse fraternizar de más, al menos no cuando tenía una tarea por delante.

_"Regresé de Egipto con el único propósito de ayudar a la orden, no para tontear por ahí con el primer obstinado y tan intrigante fulano que se me atraviese y me haga enfurecer_" se repitió con severidad si es que algo de lo que pensaba tenía sentido.

El tontear era parte de su naturaleza divertida y con su actual letrero en todo lo alto de "Acabo de romper con mi novia, estoy disponible: Llámame" no le obligaba a desplegar sus alas a los placeres carnales, a los que tristemente parecía ser más débil de lo que consideró.

Carraspeó poniendo su mejor expresión al momento que se cruzaba de brazos para entrar en calor en esa fría mañana.

Si estaba ocupando el lugar de su padre tendría que poner de su parte lo mejor que podía y eso era manteniendo su distancia de Regulus Black y su incitante carisma que lo motivaba a molestarlo.

Volvió a bostezar antes de hablar al individuo del paso acelerado que se le acercaba.

—Hasta que llegas. Por un momento pensé que ibas a mandarme uno de tus polluelos con una endemoniada carta diciendo que aplazarías nuevamente- vociferó mas fuerte de lo que tenía pensado.

—Ya vez que los milagros existen- dijo descuidadamente moviendo la mano con condescendencia –Tenia cosas que hacer que no podían esperar y créeme, intenté llegar antes pero me llevó más de la cuenta localizar a la sabandija escurridiza que tenía que encontrar. Debes de saber que soy un hombre de palabra y jamas abandonaría mi misión hasta terminarla y ahora estoy aquí- dijo con tranquilidad -Me alegra que llegaras a tiempo. No tolero la impuntualidad- dijo tan radiante que tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos.

_"¿Cómo puede estar usando solo una fina camisa de seda y uno shorts en este jodido clima endemoniado?"_ Pensó muriendo de frío. Uno de los enigmas de la vida.

—Sería mejor a una hora decente y en un lugar cerrado con café a la mano… no aquí donde me estoy congelando el culo-

—Tonterías, no necesitamos un lugar cerrado después de lo que pasó en ese cuarto de aseo. Fue divertido, lo admito, pero hasta ahí, no te lo tomes personal pero no me gusta repetir con la misma persona- sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes en una fingida sonrisa –Y con respecto a tu trasero, me importa poco, aguántate como hombre que no tardaré mucho. Lo que diré será conciso y lo más breve que pueda si no me interrumpes-

—Y ahí está el problema- el hombre mayor apretó su mandíbula. Le gustaba esta expresión y si no estuviera congelándose, le gustaría seguir siendo el responsable de ella.

—Cierra el pico y escúchame, Weasley. Primero que nada: somos un equipo pero eso no quiere decir que trabajaremos en las guardias de Draco Malfoy juntos ¿entendido?- el pelirrojo asintió ya sabiendo de antemano que esa seria su forma de abordar la misión -segundo: acordaremos reunir información de nuestras guardias cada fin de semana, será en tu salón de clases o en el mio, eso lo puedes decidir tu, porque en ese sentido soy flexible-

_"Y en mas sentidos"_ meditó sin querer en aquello que no debía recordar.

—Vale, en el mío-

-Bien. En tercero: ya que tienes mas tiempo libre que yo, tendrás que investigar las actividades y cualquier actividad sospechosa, de los alumnos de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw; aunque la mayoría de los hijos de Mortifagos son Slytherin, también hay varios de otras casas- dijo sin esperar su asentimiento -yo me encargaré de los Slytherin ¿quedó claro?-

Aquello no le gustaba para nada. Eran cientos de alumnos para una sola persona, eso sin hablar de las cuestiones éticas y la fina linea que era su integridad.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Y qué planeas que les de veritaserum a cada alumno con el que me cruce o qué?-

—Si tienes que, hazlo-

—Dudo que sea correcto y ya ni hablar de viable ¿Tienes idea de cuantos alumnos tiene esta escuela? ¡cientos!-

—Mira, te lo pondré de esta manera. La vida de Draco está en peligro y no sabes como el señor tenebroso va a atacar. Por ello tenemos que anticiparnos y cercar cualquier entrada por mínima que parezca haciendo lo que tengamos al alcance incluso si eso conlleva romper las reglas y si no obedeces te juro que te las verás conmigo- la furiosa mirada amatista chocaba con la suya. _"Esa actitud..."_ se dijo molesto -Además nunca ha matado a nadie el veritaserum…- se alzó de hombros -No se, se creativo. Tengo entendido que estuviste en Egipto trabajando con duendes. ¿Por qué no usas de su elixir mágico para revelar cosas ocultas?-

—Rayos ocupé lo último que me quedaba esta mañana con un muggle- ironizó -¿Crees que los duendes me dejarían algo siendo tan recelosos como son? Primero se cortan un brazo a revelar sus secretos más preciados-

—Como sea, tú ingéniatelas, ese será tu problema no el mio-

—¿Cómo le harás tú si se puede saber?-

—Fácil. Leeré sus pensamientos. Soy un excelente legeremante desde los quince gracias a mi madre- dijo con orgullo -Y por cierto, se que me has imaginado desnudo. Es un halago, pero si sigues así tendré que cobrarte- El pelirrojo gruñó sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

—¡Bien, lo haré! Pero tendrás que ayudarme dándome el nombre de los padres en las filas de Voldemort para reducir el número de alumnos a investigar ya que fue pan comido par a ti encontrar mi información y estudiarme, así que supongo que al menos puedes darme eso ¿o me equivoco?-

—Vale- dijo tras considerarlo unos segundos – Y como cuarto y ultimo punto, tu cuidarás a Draco en las mañanas, ya que serás el profesor de Defensa en las tardes, mientras que yo lo cuidaré de noche-

—¿Y cómo harás eso? ¿Siguiéndolo cómo su sombra para que no te vea? ¿Acosándolo por la ventana de su cuarto?—

—Nada de eso, como escuchaste esa noche en el despacho de Dumbledore; soy un animago y tengo mis métodos-

—¿En serio? ¿Puedes mostrarme? ¿Eres un cachorro como Sirius? ¿Si te pido la pata me la das?— tal vez le salió más burlón el tono que esperó pero el resultado no fue lo que esperó; Regulus esbozó una genuina sonrisa de complacencia.

—No. Soy algo mucho mejor que un perro. Para que te des una idea, mi nombre código en las misiones es Raven…—

* * *

Sintiendo el leve bamboleo del expreso, y el estridente sonido de la locomotora tomando velocidad con forme se alejaba de la estación King Cross en esa mañana que comenzaba a entibiar, Harry miró nuevamente consternado la respuesta a la carta que escribió a Sirius alias "Canuto" la última semana del verano que esperó no terminara.

Hermione insistió que al menos con él comentara sus preocupaciones, pero dudaba que esa escueta respuesta fuera de alguna ayuda más que de generarle una mayor cantidad de preguntas.

Frotó preocupado su cicatriz. La última vez sangró y aun le picaba; Voldemort estaba furioso y no sabía por qué. Por más que Hermione insistió que le avisara a Dumbledore, Harry aun no quería recurrir a eso. El viejo director se había mantenido apartado y muy sospechosamente silencioso; claro que planeaba hacer lo mismo.

_"No creo que sea algo tan grave"_ meditó. Estaba casi seguro que solo fue una rabieta del Lord o con mucho optimismo esperaba que cualquiera que fuera su plan se hubiese venido abajo.

Regresó la mirada a la realidad. Había algo de descontrol afuera del compartimiento, pero era lo usual. La señora del carrito pasó a ofrecer su mercancía y el moreno compró unas grajeas y dos ranas de chocolate para después.

Ron y Hermione acababan de regresar de su trabajo como prefectos, exhaustos de controlar a los de 2do y 3er año, mientras que Ginny, Luna y Neville charlaban vivamente sobre las vacaciones comiendo golosinas. Sabía que debía estar tranquilo al estar rodeado de tantos rostros conocidos y amigables, sin embargo había algo que no cuadraba con lo que había vivido los años anteriores.

—Es extraño aún no habernos topado con Malfoy- dejó salir en voz alta sin pensarlo. _"Cierto, ya era raro no ver a Malfoy pasearse prepotente por el callejón Diagon, pero es aún más raro no verlo pavoneándose por los compartimientos"_ se dijo comprendiendo finalmente la desazón que sentía.

Ron tragó ávido lo que estaba masticando.

—Claro que no, con el ingreso de su querido padre en Azkaban, seguro anda recluido en uno de los vagones de hasta atrás con su séquito de aduladores, como el hurón miedoso que es- rió divertido de solo imaginarlo.

—Ron tiene razón, dudo que quiera llamar la atención. Con su familia en la mira los periodistas están hambrientos de una exclusiva- dijo Ginny como si fuera el chisme más actual que conocía.

—Mi padre quiso hacerles una entrevista, pero ni siquiera pudo acercarse a 1 kilómetro de la mansión Malfoy, dijo que había una barrera mágica y cientos de somormujos trinchadores en los alrededores- dijo Luna con ensoñación.

—¿Y que son esos?- preguntó con timidez Neville.

—Son unas pequeñas aves multicolores que olfatean la maldad, no es un buen signo- dijo como una verdad fehaciente haciendo que Hermione pusiera los ojos en blanco dándose paciencia con las ideas deschavetadas de Luna Lovegood.

—Hum...- bufó Harry mirando por la ventana.

—Alégrate compa. Algo menos de que preocuparse- sonrió ufano el pelirrojo sacándole brillo a su insignia de prefecto -si continúa así escondiéndose, presiento que será un gran año-

—Si- dijo desganado. Ron tenía razón, ya tenía un año agitado antes incluso de comenzar con sus clases de oclumancia y las rabietas violentas de Voldemort, pero no podía evitar el sinsabor qué se producía en la boca de su estómago.

Negó con la cabeza apartando la idea, estrujando la carta de Sirius con fuerza recordando nuevamente su breve contenido. "No tienes que preocuparte de nada, cachorro. El plan fue cambiado y ya no estaré como profesor y sobre la chica; procura olvidarlo. Dumbledore está al tanto. Nos vemos pronto."

Bufó molesto. _ "No es como si me importa" se_ dijo cerrando los ojos, practicando momentáneamente el vaciar su mente sin éxito.

* * *

Jadeó apenas audible tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Remus Lupin no era conocido por su gran condición física pues su frágil cuerpo siempre precisó cuidados específicos; pero ordenes eran órdenes y suspiró secando su frente anegada de sudor.

—Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí Hagrid- dijo volviendo a dar un fuerte respire impregnándose del olor de pino y abeto de los alrededores con ese gélido viento tan seco que hacía que sus fosas nasales dolieran.

—No fue nada profesor Lupin, de hecho fue un gusto poder venir a medio camino con usted. Siempre es mejor ir acompañado que solo ¿no cree? Se hace menos largo el camino- el castaño asintió estando totalmente de acuerdo.

Habían recorrido cerca de 50 kilómetros descansando solo una vez para el almuerzo. Hagrid era muy bueno para ubicarse y se desenvolvía con tal naturalidad que parecía que conocía como la palma de su mano el camino.

—Bueno, aquí nos separamos, profesor. Tengo que ir mas al sur-este para llegar a las orillas del río Svisloch y reunirme con Olympe. Ya que fallamos con los gigantes del norte, esperamos tener mejor suerte esta vez en el urstromptal donde habita la segunda comunidad más grande- dijo el semi-gigante irguiéndose con orgullo. Le simpatizaba esa dedicación que ponía a su misión y cuanto le gustaría sentir la mitad de agrado que él –tiene que seguir en aquella dirección, es imposible perderse- señaló con el grueso dedo ahí donde parecía que un chubasco estaba a punto de caer y la marea era fuerte y gris.

—Está bien Hagrid, te lo agradezco- dijo enfocando sus ojos como la miel hacia el oscuro horizonte que se alzaba delante. Ahí tenía que ir a cumplir parte de su misión. Azkaban… ese terrible lugar de soledad y muerte que tendrías que estar demente o en una misión suicida para acercarte en ese toxico ambiente.

_"Pues definitivamente es lo segundo"_ consideró dándose ánimos.

No sabía porque Dumbledore le encargó aquello, pero si confiaba en sus capacidades, sabía que estaba haciendo algo bien y procuraría no defraudarle.

—Buena suerte profesor Lupin- sonrió el semi-gigante y este le devolvió el gesto armándose de valor. Estaba seguro cuál sería su plan solo esperaba por todos los cielos que no fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Espero que les haya gustado! Ya saben que cualquier duda/ comentario/felicitaciones y/o galeones de chocolate, estoy a su disposición ;) Les mando muchos besitos y nos leemos la próxima semana!


	6. Encuentro Escarlata

**PAREJAS: **Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER: **El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola pequeños! Ya estoy aquí sin falta subiendo el siguiente capi sin falta ;) Mil gracias por comentar: **keilastar** (Yo también quiero que se encuentren y lo harán! pero pues para una relación va a llevar tiempo jeje sorry/ not sorry! Y sip, él sabe que esta vivo~),** AnaM1707** (Cuanto me alegra que te unas! Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado y sip! Los planes de Dumbly son maquiavelicos +w+),** cuqui. luna. 3** (Si esos dos siempre están que arden echando chispas cuando se topan y eso que solo has visto un poco jeje~ ),** Kaorugloomy** (Claro que es complicado! Pero ¿que te digo? me encanta complicarme mi existencia lol no aprendo -w-U Y claro que no fue cosa de una vez, ese no puede tardar con los calzones puestos XD Y con respecto a tus sickles pues ya tendrás tiempo de revancha porque estas en lo correcto! Ese es parte de la misión de Remus *O*)** y Cristine Malfoy** (Muchas gracias! :D). Les agradezco de todo corazón!

A leer se ha dicho~

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Sirius nunca le dio mucho pensamiento a su vida acelerada y despreocupada. ¿Para que hacerlo si la vida era un parque de diversiones, era joven, atractivo, entusiasta y lo tenía todo tan precioso y reluciente frente a sus ojos? Claro que jamás de los jamases se le cruzó por la cabeza que todo se iría al carajo en esa fatídica noche donde no solo perdió a la familia que lo acogió y que lo quería realmente a diferencia de la sanguínea, sino también su preciada libertad. Tenía 21 años por todos los magos.

Así que a partir de que fue arrestado por un crimen que no cometió, tuvo 12 años de inopia y zozobra, de experimentar el verdadero dolor en las entrañas y la infelicidad comiéndose su juventud hasta los huesos. El frío lacerante era terrible, pero el hambre era incluso peor.

Si, Azkaban podía ser peor que morir, pero queriendo ser un poco optimista podía decir que ese tiempo de reclusión le pudo dar la única oportunidad para poder pensar y analizar todo con profundidad por primera vez en su vida.

Durante su juventud tomó cientos de decisiones incorrectas como cualquier persona, cometió acciones cuestionables las cuales algunas se arrepentía (mentiría si no lo hiciera), pero estaba seguro que la mayoría de las cosas las volvería a hacer su tuviese que empezar otra vez desde cero.

Festejó como nadie, conoció a decenas de personas interesantes, detestó al instante a unas, amó a otro tanto, disfrutó de casi todas las delicias del alma y cuerpo como estaba seguro solo unos pocos podían siquiera imaginar y tuvo una amorosa familia como siempre deseó.

Lo único que siempre hacia que su pasado palideciera y que lo atormentara, era aquella imagen de un pequeño Harry que permanecía fija en su mente y lo que abría sido de él en su ausencia. Con la muerte de James y Lily era el único puente que le quedaba y estaba seguro que daría lo que fuera por poder hacerse cargo y cuidar al hijo de su mejor amigo; su querido ahijado.

Jamás temió morir ya que en Azkaban cosas como esas poco importaba, sin embargo, cuando el rayo potente de Bellatrix se impactó contra su pecho, estuvo casi seguro que ya no la contaría.

¿Quién le hubiera dicho que Dumbledore tendría un as bajo la manga y lo salvaría a último minuto, en las narices de todos los que ya lo consideraban muerto?

Un gran tipo Dumbledore, y ahora que le estaba dando esa oportunidad de una nueva vida, no la desaprovecharía y pelearía con uñas y dientes para tenerla segura. Por Harry y por sí mismo que consideraba ya haber sufrido demasiado para una vida.

_"Este sacrificio es algo mínimo"_ se dijo dándose ánimos ya que pasar una temporada a solas con nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape era algo peor que pastillas vomitivas.

_"A mal tiempo buena cara"_ se repitió. Siempre fue su lema y este momento no era diferente.

— Sevy, amor ¿se puede saber cómo vamos a ir a la punta de la tiznada los tres y pasar desapercibidos?- preguntó jocoso con su sonrisa lobuna. Si había algo que disfrutaba era esa expresión ácida que hacia el pocionista cuando algo lo exasperaba y curiosamente se agriaba más cuando lo veía –porque supongo que tu amo no le gustara vernos felices y campantes jugando a la casita ¿verdad?-

—No me digas así, Black- escupió su apellido con una mueca –se supone que ustedes dos son animagos y se las ingeniarán para pasar desapercibidos- dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo; tuvo que concederle esa –y no es mi amo, jamás lo fue…- murmuró desviando la mirada hacia el suelo donde reposaba una gran maleta manchada de hollín –además no creo que vaya a visitarme, tendrá otras cosas que hacer hasta que yo le diga que he concluido la pócima-

—Aja- dijo Sirius jugueteando con una esfera de tonos grises que tenía Snape en su escritorio.

—¡Suelta esto!- chilló ofuscado arrancándosela de las manos -¡Eres peor que un crío! ¿Podrías dejar de ser exasperante por 5 minutos?-

—¿Y dónde está la gracia en eso?- amplió su sonrisa.

—Que de lo contrario, terminaré asesinándote antes que la misión inicie- estaba tan cerca que notó como la vena de su frente brotó furiosa. Era tan predecible, pero no le restaba lo divertido al asunto. Alzó ambas manos en señal de paz y se hizo para atrás.

El pocionista haciendo un par de respiraciones en busca de un poco de paz, siguió acomodando con rapidez las cosas en el baúl de fondo expansible que llevaría de viaje y Sirius siguió explorando las chucherías y cachivaches que había en cada rincón de los aposentos de Snape dándole al recinto un aire solitario y oscuro. _"La perfecta cueva de un murciélago"_ soltó una risilla queriendo echar mano de algo que parecía una mano de mono genuina.

—¡Mete las manos en los bolsillos antes que te las arranque!- gritó -¡Es suficiente de tus niñerías! ¡quédate en una esquina sin estorbar!- dijo furioso, sacando una larga lista del enorme anaquel de madera antigua cerca de de la puerta dejando que flotara frente sus ojos. Probablemente su lista de lo indispensable o algo que poco le importaba a Sirius.

—Claro profesor Quejicus- hizo una señal militar divertido.

Tenía otras cosas en mente para divertirse a cuesta suya, pero decidió dejarlas de lado. El gran reloj de pared anunció cinco para las 6 y ya que no iban a llegar a un entendimiento en poco tiempo decidió escapar un rato; ya después seguirán con sus duelos verbales.

—No creas que no es divertido verte deambulando como buitre al acecho por todo tu cuarto, pero creo que haré algo mas interesante e iré a ver a Harry- El de ojos azabache se crispó en su lugar.

—Ni sueñes que vas a ver a tu condenado ahijado así como así. Si Dumbledore te… ¡¿A dónde crees que vas pulgoso?!- vociferó por lo alto y Sirius comenzó a correr en zigzag. No fuera a comenzar a lanzarle cruciatus por la espalda y cuanto sabía lo que dolía.

—¡No puedo oírte!-

—¡Black, regresa en este maldito instante!- soltó una carcajada triunfal. Si así iban a ser los tres meses posteriores no le molestaba en absoluto.

* * *

Los sonidos de los cuchicheos, el tenue olor a humedad y mar junto con las miradas temerosas de los de primer año fue lo primero que captaron sus sentidos. Era como estar en casa nuevamente y pudo respirar con amenidad disfrutando de ese agradable cosquilleo que le generaba. Acomodó sus gafas que se deslizaron por el puente de su nariz para poder ver mejor el hechizo del cielo estrellado del techo. Nada le gustaba mas que esas tonalidades lapidas y ocres de las velas danzando en los alrededores dándole al castillo ese aire mágico y peculiar que lo distinguía.

Los maestros ya se encontraban situados en el gran comedor alargado, lado a lado de la silla del director que estaba ausente,.Harry con suspicacia captó curioso dos cosas. Una: que ahí estaba la profesora Sinistra con una expresión de pocos amigos e intuía que era por sus vacaciones truncadas y dos: faltaban dos personas que antes de ingresar estaba seguro vería; Remus Lupin y Hagrid. Frunció el ceño.

_"Que extraño" _

—¡Mira camarada, es Bill!- exclamó Ron tan sorprendido como él –¡ese tonto no me lo dijo, seguro quería mantenerlo como sorpresa!- dijo emocionado lanzándole un saludo que su hermano mayor le devolvió jovial.

—¿Que esta haciendo aquí?- dejó escapar incrédulo. Eso se estaba volviendo mucho mas complejo de lo que esperó. ¿De que se trataba?

—Sabe. Pero supongo que va a dar una materia. Solo espero que sea DCAO porque la Umbridge no nos enseñó nada de provecho el año pasado-

—Cierto...- asintió lentamente queriendo agregar algo que prefirió guardarse.

De repente sintió caliente el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó el trozo de espejo que Sirius le obsequió el año anterior y que consideraba le hubiese ahorrado muchos problemas de haber adivinado su función. _"No cabe duda que a veces uno da por sentado las cosas y terminan siendo algo totalmente distinto"_ se dijo exhalando todo el aire que no se había dado cuenta estaba conteniendo.

Abrió aún más los ojos. Era una nota que decía "_Ven al final del pasillo"_

—¿Harry ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la castaña mirando el fragmento y luego a él -¿es… Canuto?- Harry asintió tranquilo por la expresión que le regresó –ve, yo te cubro- le dio un asentimiento de cabeza en forma de agradecimiento y se escabulló entre las hileras de alumnos que entraban en el gran comedor que parecía no tener fin.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo emocionado porque su padrino siempre se las ingeniaba para merodear sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Momentos como aquel le hacían pensar lo hermoso que hubiera sido ser criado por él en el campo en lugar de se confinado al cuidado de los Dursley y su papel de elfo domestico. Cuanto se habrían divertido y cuanto habría aprendido, pero principalmente, cuan amado hubiera sido.

_"Pero ya no vale llorar por el hubiera"_ se recordó con una sonrisa triste.

Pudo ver un enorme perro negro ingresando a un salón en desuso y con el corazón galopando en su pecho, disminuyó la velocidad. Tras de él venía Crookshanks con su pausado caminar y lo acompañó a entrar.

Nada más cerrar la puerta se abalanzó contra su padrino como un niño pequeño aferrándose a la seguridad de su cuerpo donde sabía estaría seguro.

—¡Sirius!- prorrumpió emocionado –¡no sabes cuánto me alegra verte!- sentía que se quitaba un peso de encima verle sano y salvo después de un par de meses de estar lejos y de creerle muerto.

—Igual a mi cachorro, como no tienes idea. ¡Te e extrañado horrores!- Harry sorbió su nariz sintiendo como sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas. No lo había perdido y estaba agradecido, no quería perder a nadie querido nunca más -no te me pongas melancólico Jim, no tengo mucho tiempo que me escurrí del ojo vigilante de Quejicus para poder verte- dio un chasquido de la lengua-Ni siquiera él va a poder impedirme esto- el menor sonrió de oreja a oreja orgulloso.

El gato naranja de Hermione lanzó un maullido exigiendo atención que Sirius no dudó en brindarle. Parecía que habían hecho buenas migas y a Harry le daba algo de envidia.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Creí que habías dicho que tomarías el lugar de la profesora Sinistra en este curso, que Dumbledore te pidió y…–

—Ese era el plan- lo interrumpió sin dejar de acariciar a Crookshanks que ronroneaba gustoso -pero como mencioné en la pequeña carta que garabateé, ahora todo cambió… hum…- rascó su prematura barba de esa forma que siempre hacia cuando analizaba en su mente que nada trascendente se escapara de su boca -como te imaginas, tengo un encargo de Dumbledore. No te puedo decir que es, pero es algo serio y necesitan mi ayuda en el norte con urgencia-

-¿Que es?-

-Harry... no puedo decirte. Hice una promesa y tengo que cumplirla. Lo siento-

El ojiverde bajó la mirada con tristeza y molestia. ¿Porque seguían dejándolo de lado? Era lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontar cualquier cosa que estuviera sucediendo a sus espaldas; podría manejarlo. _"¿Porque no confían en mi?"_ se preguntó dolido.

—Quisiera que te pudieras quedar como habías dicho en un principio… o tal ver ir contigo…– sabía que actuaba igual que un crío, pero no podía evitarlo; Sirius era prácticamente la familia que siempre anheló conocer, vamos, él era el único vínculo real que le quedaba de sus padres y que a diferencia de los Dursley, si sentía cariño hacia él.

—Y no sabes cuánto me gustaría que pudieras venir conmigo, que gran equipo haríamos- dijo con la ilusión danzando en sus ojos grises -pero ten por seguro que me comunicaré contigo en cuanto pueda- le guiñó el ojo señalando su propio fragmento de vidrio y Harry asintió - cualquier cosa, échame un grito. Ya me las ingeniaré para que podamos contactarnos de manera segura sin terceros molestos- el muchacho asintió aun sintiendo que no era suficiente, pero no podía ponerse exigente.

—Cuídate mucho- volvió a abrazarle.

—Y tú igual, mantente muy alerta de las cosas y vigila bien tus alrededores- hizo una pausa que le pareció que quería decir algo importante, pero se reprimió a ultima instancia antes que brotara algo que no debía -Buena suerte Harry, nos volveremos a ver pronto- besó su coronilla y se alejó lo suficiente para transformarse nuevamente en un enorme can negro y Harry exhaló un suspiro al verlo partir.

Apenas lo conocía pero estaba seguro que no soportaría que le pasara algo malo_ "Al menos otra vez... y que está ves sea en serio_" tembló de solo pensarlo.

_"¿Qué será aquello tan secreto que Dumbledore le pidió? ¿Y porque no me ha dicho nada siendo que siempre fue lo más honesto que pudo?"_ se preguntó súbitamente molesto. No es como si el mismo hubiera sido muy informativo con Dumbledore como decirle sobre sus constantes sueños, pero ¿Por qué Sirius? Esa era la pregunta.

_"Y por lo que dijo, seguro irá con Snape…"_ analizó tratando de atar las ideas que veía y comenzaban a tomar forma.

Caminaba en dirección del gran comedor con Crookshanks muy pegado a sus pies como un vigilante peludo que le ocasionó una risilla ante la cara aprensiva que se cargaba. Algo le decía que tenía una especie de pacto con Sirius para mantenerlo a salvo y el felino se lo tomaba muy enserio.

De tan inmiscuido que estaba en sus pensamientos dispersos, no notó la chica que veía caminando en dirección hacia él igualmente distraída. Lo único que percibió fue el golpe sordo y sus reflejos actuar antes de pensarlo sosteniendo el menudo cuerpo de la chica evitando que cayera al suelo.

—Perdona- dijo rápidamente enfocando su mirada en ella al tiempo que acomodaba sus lentes con la mano libre.

—¡¿Potter?!— preguntó la chica con voz alarmada. Dos gotas de mercurio, claro y brillante le regresaban la mirada y Harry sintió un extraño cosquilleo en la mano obligándose a soltarla. La chica se sostuvo por su propio pie y carraspeó acomodándose el cabello largo platinado que le llegaba a la cintura dando la impresión que no ocurrió nada.

—¿Cómo sabes quién soy yo?-

—¿Cómo no voy a saber?- rebatió acomodándose la falda, quitando cualquier partícula de polvo que pudiera tener –eres Harry Potter, el bendito niño que vivió- ironizó esas ultimas 5 palabras que al instante apretó los labios como si hubiese dicho más de lo que hubiera querido y carraspeó con disimulo que pasó desapercibido por el moreno que estaba perdido en esa peculiar tonalidad de sus ojos –cualquiera que no viva bajo una piedra y que tenga acceso al periódico lo sabe-

Harry se maldijo por esperar alguna otra respuesta que no fuera esa, aunque la forma en la que lo dijo, le sonó extrañamente familiar.

—¿Te conozco?- pregunto Harry intrigado sin poder apartar su mirada de la que ella rehuía.

—Lo dudo- dijo alzando el mentón con prepotencia, gesto que debía molestarle, pero extrañamente le causó gracia –si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo pasando a su lado a grandes zancadas y aunque Harry alargó el brazo para alcanzarla, se le escapó por escasos centímetros.

—¿Como te llamas?- preguntó, pero la chica sin detenerse o voltear, siguió avanzando al lado contrario.

Crookshanks maulló molesto y lo regresó a ver al tiempo que miraba la ya muy distante chica que se contoneaba con gracia al caminar haciendo que su cabello ondeara como una cortina de platino de un lado a otro.

Parpadeó dos veces atónito mirando su mano. El cosquilleo desapareció, pero su extrañeza comenzaba a aumentar. ¿Quién era esa chica?

* * *

**Notas Finales:**Como si no fuera obvio quien es :P pero bueno, el pequeño Harry no lo sabe aun .w.U

Es todo por ahora pequeños! No caben cuanto me gustaría poder subirles mas capis a la semana, pero pues, aunque estoy inspirada, voy lenta acomodando mis ideas y los tiempos en los que quiero poner a todo el mar de personajes que decidí meter XD Pero les prometo algo! Cuando llegue a los 50 comentarios des daré un obsequio ¿que les puedo decir? me encantan los comentarios! w

Les mando muchos besitos y espero que les siga gustando! Nos leemos el próximo viernes!~


	7. Decisión Bermellón

**PAREJAS: **Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER: **El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola queridos míos! Tengo un anuncio que hacerles: hoy estoy antes de lo acordado debido a que me voy a cambiar de casa no tendré tiempo ni internet para publicar en un par de días, así que me disculpo de antemano!

Mil gracias por comentar: **Cristine Malfoy** (gracias! *W*),** cuqui. luna. 3** (sip, lento, pero seguro esto avanza y comienzo a verle forma! solo espero no meterme el pie yo sola mas adelante jeje),** AnaM1707** (es normal que lo leyera cantando? XD),** Guest** (Siii! no podía esperar a que se encontraran aunque se viera algo cliché xP),** Kaorugloomy** (Pues si es cierto, les encanta molestar a quienes serán sus futuras parejas hum, me pregunto si es algo de Grys y Slys owo? y pues espero que esa duda se pueda medio responder en este capi, si no pues mas adelante la explicaré a detalle jeje~ Y como ultimo punto yo ADORO a Crookshanks, si tuviera un gato sería como él y así le pondría, simplemente no podía faltar *o*)** y keilastar **(yo también! pero no pudo evitar que le aflorara su colorida personalidad :9)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Mientras nombraban al último chiquillo temeroso al banquillo del sombrero seleccionador, Harry miraba su mano como si se tratara de lo más interesante que se le hubiese cruzado en el día.

Fue una sensación de electricidad que calentó su mano y sacudió todo su cuerpo. Una chispa peculiar de tal magnitud que aun azoraba su pensamiento. Había algo tan familiar en aquella chica desconocida que cosquilleaba tenuemente en su cerebro como un recuerdo o Deja Vu.

_"Siento que la conozco pero… ¿de dónde? Incluso podría decir que se parece a la chica cautiva…pero… no sería posible… ¿O sí?"_ meditó un instante apretando sus labios, pero sin afán de ser alarmista, desechó la idea tal cual llegó ya que sería demasiado conveniente que todo estuviese ligado entre sí.

¿Por qué nadie le decía las cosas importantes? En Dumbledore ya no confiaba totalmente como los años anteriores y ahora con Sirius también jugando a los secretos, no sabía que pensar.

Ginny se le colgó del cuello distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Un knut por tus pensamientos, Harry?- rió en su oído. Su perfume floral invadió sus fosas nasales haciendo que le picara la nariz.

—Solo son tonterías, Gin. Nada importante- dijo dejando que lo sacudiera con forme se movía en su lugar la pelirroja, atenta a todas las conversaciones de la mesa que Harry consideraba lo difícil que era ser ella y estar al día con todos los chismes; debía ser extenuante.

—¿A que Bill se ve guay?- dijo la pelirroja y Harry no podía más que estar de acuerdo.

Había algo magnético en Bill y lo supo la primera vez que lo vio. No sabía si era su forma de ser despreocupada y divertida, su atuendo de rocanrolero con su melena larga hasta los hombros y un pearcing en la oreja o simplemente era su físico arrollador.

Sintió sus mejillas arder.

–De haber sabido que vendría a dar clases, hubiera preparado una buena broma- dijo Ginny de forma maliciosa imaginando el gran abanico de posibilidades.

—La cual te la habría regresado con creces, ya sabes cómo es Bill- dijo Ron divertido -¿A qué hora termina toda la introducción y saludo al personal docente? Ya tengo hambre-

—¿Qué nunca te cansas de comer?- preguntó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco –guarden silencio porque el director va a hacer un anuncio importante-

—Relájate Mione, seguro es su clásica advertencia de las 100 posibles maneras en las que podríamos morir dentro o fuera del castillo y por las que nos bajaran puntos o ambas. Ya sabes cuánto le gusta hacer énfasis en eso de la manera más incómoda posible-

—Shh- volvió a pedir dándole la espalda en su modo severo.

—¿Cuál es su problema?- murmuró a Harry y este solo pudo alzarse de hombros. Hermione siendo Hermione en los primeros días de clase no era algo nuevo que le preocupara; con forme terminara la semana se tranquilizaría y no sabía porque a Ron no parecía caerle el veinte de cómo era la personalidad de su amiga.

Observó la mesa del profesorado y se sorprendió al ver que a lado de Bill estaba sentado Snape con su expresión de piedra.

_"¿No se suponía que iría con Sirius a esa misión especial?"_ se cuestionó aún más preocupado. ¿Por qué no confiaban lo suficiente en él y le contaban todo desde un principio en lugar de esperar a que lo averiguara de todas formas mucho después cuando las cosas se complicaran?

_"Adultos…"_ se respondió aplaudiendo cuando le dieron la bienvenida a Bill Weasley como el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Queridos alumnos. Como última nota adicional, quiero darle la bienvenida a una nueva alumna que nos estará acompañando este nuevo año; la señorita Lynci Malfoy de la escuela Beuxbatons, quien ocupará el lugar de su hermano, el señor Draco Malfoy. Por favor háganla sentir en casa dándole la hospitalidad que merece-

Todas las miradas de los alumnos y algunos maestros se enfocaron en un único punto platinado en la mesa de los Slytherin. La chica apenas y se inmutó ante tal grado de atención.

Los de Ravenclaw comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos de manera audible, los de Hufflepuff se miraron entre sí preguntándose si era posible un intercambio como tal, mientras que los de Gryffindor silbaron emocionados, en especial Ron Weasley que celebraba la ausencia del prepotente peliplata.

—¡Esto es una mejora! - exclamó volviendo a silbar -¿crees que el cambio pueda ser permanente? Porque de poder escoger entre el dolor de bolas Malfoy a su hermosa hermana, yo mismo mandaba volando al hurón oxigenada a Francia- rio jocoso a un muy turbado Harry que veía apenas sin parpadear a la chica con la que hacía unos instantes tropezó .

Sin querer, sus ojos conectaron entre toda la multitud; fue un breve instante, pero volvió a sentir el cosquilleo en su mano como la magia circundante en su torrente sanguíneo.

La chica no desvió la mirada, empequeñeciéndose con toda faramalla que se armaba a su alrededor por el grato recibimiento; Harry quiso seguir contemplándola, pero la intensidad que le transmitía era tan abrumadora que tuvo que apartar sus ojos.

De tanto jubilo y gritos que se armó en su mesa, la profesora McGonnagall amenazó con su mejor acritud que comenzaría a bajar puntos si no se comportaban adecuadamente.

Harry observó la mesa de los profesores y percibió como el director le dedicaba una enigmática sonrisa y alzaba su copa hacia él.

_"¿Qué estará tramando?"_ se preguntó sin encontrar respuesta alguna. Si Albus Dumbledore no le comunicaba nada era porque quería que lo descubriera por sí solo _"simplemente perfecto_" dijo con acidez su mente.

Tras unos 15 minutos que le parecieron eternos, los vitorees fueron menguando salvo por un par de chicos, entre ellos Ron que tiraba de sus hombros en un hurra colectivo negándose a apaciguar el buen humor.

¿Un año sin Draco Malfoy? hubiera brincando de alegría en cualquier otro momento de no ser por una extraña sensación de vacío en el fondo de su estómago. ¿Porque no podía estar feliz por ello?

* * *

Los alumnos se dispersaron lentamente para ir a sus casas tras el gran acontecimiento y el comedor quedó prácticamente solo. Draco dio un respiro tranquilo decidiendo que era hora de ir a su propio recinto el cual no quedaba en Slytherin porque sería imposible pasar desapercibido en esa manera. Un chico que se transforma en una chica solo durante los días podía ser un trauma para cualquier que lo viera.

"Tienes que adaptarte y ser inteligente" fue lo que le dijo su mamá y planeaba hacerlo. La historia de su nueva identidad estaba escrita y memorizada al pie de la letra en su cabeza. No era difícil fingir que era otra persona, mucho menos en aquel estado letárgico.

-¿Pero porque no me siento como otras veces?- se preguntó regresando a ver su mano izquierda con curiosidad. Aún estaba cálida en comparación de la otra y no solo eso; estaba en sus cabales, en perfecto control de su mente y cuerpo. ¿Qué significaba?

_"¿Por qué tenía que ser el bendito Potter con quien chocara?"_ pensó molesto echando hacia atrás los cabellos traicioneros que escapaban de la diadema que le puso su madre en la cabeza. _"¿Cómo las chicas pueden usar esto que más que algo útil resulta ser un estorbo?"_ se cuestionó.

Negó con la cabeza frenando en seco cuando notó la presencia de dos monigotes que bloqueaban el paso justo en sus narices.

_"Mierda"_ pensó abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos..

—¿Quién jodidas eres para pretender ser una Malfoy?— Goyle apretó sus puños con ese clásico crujido de matón y se golpeó la frente. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría esa conversación, pero no pensó que Crabbe y Goyle fueran a encararlo tan pronto. _"Creo que los subestimé" se_ dijo impasible.

—Ambos sabemos que Draco no tiene hermanos ni primos de su edad- Draco jugó con su largo cabello mirando a ambos lados del pasillo esperando que no hubiera algún ojo curioso que escuchara su conversación –y más te vale que comiences a hablar antes que…-

-¡Cierren el pico los dos!- Gruñó entre dientes empujando a ambos al primer salón en desuso que encontró. Si de por si eran un par de mastodontes gordiflones, ahora le parecieron más pesado que en otras ocasiones. Sacó su varita y aplicó un hechizo muffliato, no fuera que alguien más escuchara y todo el teatro se iría al caño —¡Soy yo imbéciles!- dijo tirando de sus corbatas -¡Draco!- Odiaba ser una chica; bueno odiaba muchas cosas de su situación, pero ser más bajo que antes era lo peor.

Suponía que estaba bien decirles, de todas maneras habían sido amigos desde que eran niños y ellos dos siempre le tuvieron una clase de lealtad que con los años se fortaleció y ahora que estaba por su cuenta sin su madre, se sentía tan solo. _"Además me lo deben"_ se dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—¡¿Que mierdas?! — preguntó de forma bobalicona Crabbe llevándose amabas manos a la cabeza.

—¿Cómo dices eso? ¿Qué clase de treta es esta?– Goyle con un poco más de raciocinio, alzó su varita. Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—No es una broma, tontos. Soy yo y puedo probarlo- apretó los labios ante su nula reacción -miren, si no fuera yo, ¿cómo sabría que Crabbe mojó la cama hasta los 12 años? ¿O que Goyle se bebió todo el licor de su padre de un sentón incluido un raro vino de hadas del año 830? ¿O cómo se tragaron todo el banquete de navidad en casa de mis padres antes que llegaran los invitados? Tuvimos que echarle la culpa a los elfos domésticos. Todos terminaron con vendas en las manos y orejas-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¡Dilo!-

-¡Ya les dije! ¡Soy yo! El lord me hechizó y escapé- dijo Draco sintiendo que le temblaban las manos y rodillas al dar la versión minimalista de su cruel hechizo, pero no tenía tiempo para entrar en detalles. Comenzaba a oscurecer y tenía que estar en su habitación antes que alguien lo viera -¡Hicimos una promesa de jamás revelar nuestros secretos! Y al menos yo nunca lo hice… Puede que jamás los traté eh… como se debe, pero somos amigos…-

-Si eres Draco, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste el año pasado cuando iniciamos el curso?- la chica rubia sonrió avergonzada.

-Que por mí el señor tenebroso podía irse al averno a sembrar camotes antes de aceptar su cochina marca en mi brazo y que si no le parecía podía meterse su bendito alianza donde le cupiera…- se excedió con creces y lo sabía, pero ahora la estaba pagando de igual manera.

-¿Draco?- preguntó Goyle poniéndose pálido -¿pero qué rayos te pasó?-

-Como dije me hechizaron… para ser exacto, el me hechizó…-

-¿Eso quiere decir que ahora tienes vagina?- cuestionó Crabbe como si apenas comprenderá de que iba el asunto.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa imbécil?- chilló con la cara como tomate -¿no te das una idea por lo que ves?-

-Curiosidad…- dijo el más bajo sintiendo que la cabeza le explotaba. Mucha información para su pobre entendimiento.

-Más les vale que me digan si puedo confiar en ustedes o les juro que les borraré la memoria en este instante y ni se les ocurra engañarme que mi padre me instruyó bien en la legeremancia- amenazó furioso. Quería dar un salto de confianza, pero le aterraba aún más meter la pata con su mamá dentro del juego.

-Mierda, si eres Draco…- dijo finalmente Goyle guardando la varita en su bolsillo y queriendo poner una mano en su hombro; pero antes que pudiera tocarlo, sonó un chasquido y una potente repulsión que hizo gruñir a Goyle.

-Lo siento Gregory… parece que nadie puede tocarme… mi padrino tampoco pudo…- guardó silencio al notar que eso no era cierto. _"el viejito y Potter pudieron tocarme… ¿Por qué?"_ se preguntó consternado sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían. ¿Qué era lo que se le escapaba?

-No te pongas así - dijo el otro relajando su postura al notar sus lágrimas anegadas que eran tan ajenas a ellos como la oscuridad de una cueva –es difícil para nosotros eh… verte de la misma manera… por Salazar, eres una chica y todo eso…- parecía que se le dificultaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas –pero somos camaradas y eso no se traiciona. A menos lo digo por mí-

-Y por mí también… Aunque no pareces, eres Draco y tampoco nunca me delataste cuando éramos críos después de tantas, tantas cosas-

Draco asintió sonriendo, pero aun con un ápice de duda. Tal vez si era cierto que podría confiar en ellos, pero temía por los Crabbe y Goyle senior. ¿Qué harían sus amigos si sus padres los cuestionaban o los hacían escoger entre su seguridad o la de ellos mismos?

Por lo que pudo detectar, sus palabras eran sinceras y no tenían doble intensión. Trataría de confiar en ellos y esperaba no equivocarse. Estaba solo y no era una posición ventajosa así que tenía que arriesgarse y confiar.

-Gracias…- dijo con media sonrisa.

-¿Y… que se siente orinar sentado?- después de varios días de soledad y tristeza soltó una carcajada. No lo iba a dejar ir.

-¡Lo mismo que sentirá si no dejas de hacer esas preguntas estúpidas, Vincent!-

-No te enojes Draco, solo era una pregunta…-

* * *

Harry suspiró por tercera vez seguida desde que regresó a la torre. ¿Porque insistía tanto en buscarla?

Un sentimiento distinto lo embargaba a lo que siempre le transmitía estar en la sala común. _"¿Porque?"_ se cuestionó irritado. Como deseaba que alguien le devolviera aquel confort de antaño que le decía "Todo esta bien".

Acarició el pelaje anaranjado de Crookshanks quien embelesado ronroneaba como si fuera un pequeño gatito en su regazo.

—Parece que se han vuelto más unidos- exclamó Hermione señalando a su mascota. Harry asintió. -Me alegra que a uno de ustedes le simpatice- Harry supo que se refería a Ron y su continua aversión a Crookshanks pese a no ser el antagonista que creyó.

—Sabes que cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza, es difícil que algo se la saque- la castaña asintió.

—Supongo que ya le dijiste a Dumbledore ¿verdad? Me refiero a lo de la conexión con Voldemort, la chica y que te sangró la cicatriz en las vacaciónes- dijo con ese tono irritante que le invitó a rodar los ojos. Su amiga generalmente parecía disco rayado y esa noche no era la excepción.

—Claro cómo he tenido tiempo de sobra y nos contamos todo lo que nos acontece mientras tomamos té…-

-Basta de sarcasmo Harry, es lo que menos necesitamos en este momento-.

-Lo se…- dijo acercándose al calor del hogar con Crookshanks pegado a sus pies –Al menos Sirius contestó la carta que le mandé antes de regresar a clases; dijo que Dumbledore estaba enterado sobre la chica que vi en mi conexión con Voldemort y dio el tema por zanjado- eso sí le daba mala espina y parecía que a Hermione también.

—Pero es...-

—Lo sé, lo sé, es mucha coincidencia lo que está pasando, pero no podemos hacer nada-

—¿Pero estas ciento por ciento seguro que Dumbledore…? porque estoy segura que él te informará de alguna forma o a nosotros- dijo refiriéndose a ella y a Ron, lo cual le molestó –si es que está pasando algo peligroso o que pueda poner en peligro este año escolar-

—Ya sabes que siempre que se le ocurre un plan brillante nos pone enseguida al corriente, como por ejemplo nos avisó del maniático que traía como simbionte a Voldemort en la cabeza, o el profesor que desmemorizó a un sin número de magos prodigio para agenciarse el crédito y casi deja que Ginny muera o que su gran amigo Alastor Moody resultara "oh sorpresa"no ser él, sino el hijo del director del departamento de seguridad que usaba poción multijugos y que también es un gran allegado de Voldy… ¿sigo hablando?-

—Vale, no tienes que ser tan agresivo con tus comentarios…- dijo frunciendo el ceño. –Me molesta todo esto casi tanto como a ti, pero sin una pista clara, no puedo investigar- mordió su pulgar molesta. Era como dar palos en la oscuridad tratando de ubicarse.

A Harry no le gustaba como se estaban desarrollando las situaciones una tras la otra sin conexión aparente.

Primero Sirius junto con Snape en una misión en el norte de Irlanda.

Como segundo, la ausencia del profesor Lupin, quien aseguró que regresaría a Hogwarts.

En el tercer punto estaban tanto Bill Weasley como profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y un sujeto haciéndose pasar como Severus Snape en las clases de pociones.

_"¿De qué se tratará todo el asunto que se traen entre manos?" _se preguntó intentando unir las extrañas piezas de rompecabezas que tenía a la mano.

Y por último pero no por eso menos importante, la chica que ingresó a Slytherin.

—Si ella es la chica que he visto en las visiones de Voldemort ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- su mente no estaba tranquila y algo no le gustaba porque todo parecía una trampa en la que el único que no podía ver las pistas era él ¿Por qué lo estaban dejando de lado?

No quería dudar de la chica, pero tener el apellido Malfoy ya era suficiente para sospechar de ella. _"Pero se ve tan… perdida…"_ meditó recordando que no le perdió la pista en todo lo que siguió del banquete.

—No lo sé Harry. Todo esto está mal y también detesto ser tan paranoica, pero si algo no va bien, lo puedo sentir y me frustra no poder hacer nada… creo que voy a la cama y tú también deberías hacer lo mismo. Si queremos averiguar de qué va todo esto, necesitamos recuperar energías-

—Bien. Descansa- dijo desganado dudando poder conciliar el sueño con facilidad.

No le gustaba nada en absoluto y si nadie lo hacía participe de nada, con determinación se aseguró de cumplir su misión personal.

—Voy a averiguar de qué se trata-

* * *

**Notas Finales: **¿Que les pareció? Si, me estuve quebrando mucho la cabeza buscando un nombre adecuado para DracoFem ya que no quería un nombre clásico como Lyra o Berenice, así que Tara~ La constelación Lince ganó :D

Espero con ansias sus comentarios y nos vemos pronto! (si consigo Internet, antes de lo que pienso jeje)

Les mando besitos~


	8. Situación Magenta

**AREJAS: **Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER: **El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora:** Finalmente regresé! No puedo creer que instalar internet en casa tomara tanto tiempo TOT pero en fin, ya regresé y me siento fatal por tenerlos en espera! Asi que como recompensa subiré 2 capitulos hoy y actualizo el viernes ¿que les parece? :D

Mil gracias por comentar:** Kaorugloomy** (aww gracias! Me demoré pensando cual sería mejor xP y pues que te puedo decir? Draco es adorable pero si puede ser una piedra en la vesícula de muchos, especial Gryffindors :9 Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y pues me fue bien en la mudanza muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, hasta ahorita conectaron el Internet ¿puedes creerlo? TOT pero en fin! Me encantan tus comentarios ya que me sirven mucho para mis retrospectivas y saber que tal voy en la historia jeje),** Cristine Malfoy** (Que bien! 3),** cuqui. luna. 3** (te lo agradezco! Y si fue buena mudanza aunque algo pesada w pero al menos ya solo queda 1 caja por desocupar, así que ya casi termina el calvario finalmente xD)** y keilastar** (mas o menos jeje, ya pronto lo sabrás :D)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

El paisaje de la pequeña cabaña en el bosque, escondida perfectamente entre la alta vegetación y salientes rocosas era tan impresionante que hizo que Sirius silbara. Severus tenía que admitir que era un buen escondite aprueba de cualquier muggle o mago despistado que se le ocurriera deambular por ahí. Narcisa sonrió nerviosa.

—Groovy- Sirius le dio el visto bueno –no está nada mas Snape. Perfecta para malévolos planes y jueguito de manos- bailoteó ambas cejas divertido.

—Idiota- le contestó sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Menos mal que controlaba perfectamente sus reacciones a plena vista porque no le gustaría una broma más a su persona, muchas gracias.

—Es… acogedora- dijo Narcisa tratando de sonar entusiasta pero Severus de tan bien que la conocía supuso que no era la clase de lugar que visitaría por gusto –aunque no parece que este equipada con un buen laboratorio de pociones o que tenga calefacción…- mencionó preocupada –o un cuarto de aseo….- con una mueca quitó lo que parecía una espesa telaraña cubierta de moho y tierra de la entrada y casi vomita al notar su consistencia.

—Apenas y tiene una cama y un baño Narcisa… Estaba diseñada solo para que yo la habitara y no en las óptimas condiciones. Recuerda que mi posición está en juego- la rubia mujer asintió examinando el lugar en busca de algo remotamente agradable donde pudiera sentarse mientras Severus comenzó a lanzar hechizos anti rastreo, contra cualquier trampa invisible, de revelación y un par de conjuros de protección.

—Se nota que ya no eres el favorito del Lord Oscuro, ¿eh Quejucus?- rió moviendo su varita removiendo cuanta suciedad pudiera -pareciera que el señor tenebroso espera que falles tu misión-

—Si…- desvió la mirada aclarando su garganta -Como sea…- detestaba admitir aquello, pero a todas luces eso era lo que sucedía. Quería que fallara enormemente y finalmente cobrársela por cualquier error que creyera que cometió –lo importante es que ya estamos aquí y tenemos que poner manos a la obra. Tenemos exactamente 3 meses para completar esta misión o de lo contrario nos llevará el carajo-

—Bravo. Bellas palabras motivacionales Snape, gracias. Casi suelto una lágrima- el pocionista puso los ojos en blanco. No era nada bueno para sus pobres nervios estar con Sirius Black en un espacio tan reducido como aquel.

—Me alegra que te conmoviera, ese era mi intensión- ironizó.

—Calma chicos, tenemos que conservar la calma. Ya cuando todo esto termine podrán tener una batalla de varitas, jugar a los gritos, besuquearse o lo que sea que tengan planeado, eso no me incumbe; pero lo que importa es mantener a mi hijo a salvo-

—Bien…- exclamaron los dos al unísono lanzando un bufido molesto.

—Aunque creo que primero se congela el infierno antes de terminar besuqueándonos- bufó divertido Sirius.

—Ya- Snape volvió a carraspear despejando la mesa de madera resquebrajada por la humedad del lugar. Imaginarse a sí mismo besándose con Sirius era la última cosa que hubiese querido tener en la mente –bien, la maldición de la muñeca viviente es un ritual sumamente complicado que considero extraordinario que alguien del intelecto de Alecto pudiera conseguir en tan poco tiempo…-

—Pero lo hizo- dijo Narcisa con dolor reflejándose en sus ojos azules.

—Si lo hizo, así que realizar una contra maldición será aún más complicado. En este pergamino puse todos los ingredientes y el procedimiento que se llevó acabo- los tres adultos acercaron sus rostros al largo pergamino y Sirius torció la boca. Era muy complejo para él –no hay mucha información en los libros a mi disposición por lo antiguo del ritual y lo poco conocido que es, sin embargo creo que logré obtener lo necesario para partir de algo claro-

—Si muy lindos tus jeroglíficos y todo pero ¿de qué sirve? ¿Qué planeas hacer sabiendo ya eso? ¿Hacer la misma poción a la inversa? Que yo sepa un antídoto no necesariamente lleva los mismos ingredientes que el veneno-

—Black… si no entiendes nada de pociones con tu pequeño cerebro ¿qué estás haciendo aquí en la mesa? Deberías estar de perro vigía como Dumbledore te pidió en lugar de no aportar algo útil- los ojos de tormenta relampaguearon.

—¡Murciélago grasiento! ¿Cómo te atreves a…?- Narcisa se interpuso entre ellos callándolos al instante.

—Ya dejen de estarse provocando como un par de críos. Sirius, por favor, ve a sentarte a la ventana y deja que Severus continué- exclamó autoritaria –y tu Severus no demerites las habilidades de las personas antes de conocerlas por favor. Somos un equipo y como tal debemos estar unidos y apoyarnos ¿está claro?-

—Bien… como estaba diciendo, cada ingrediente tiene una cualidad que dependiendo de la combinación puede potenciarse, anularse o cambiar en otra totalmente distinta. Mi plan es repartirnos tareas. Yo comenzaré con la redacción de posibles combinaciones y la recolección de hierbas y minerales aledaños. Narcisa te voy a pedir que tú seas quien consiga cuantos ingredientes puedas de esta otra lista que escribí- los ojos azules dieron una pasada con asombro.

—¡Son más de 300 ingredientes Severus! ¿Aliento de colacuerno húngaro? ¿Escudos de kappa? ¿Pétalos de loto lapislázuli en una mezcla de ámbar? Por el dinero no hay problema, pero muchos de los ingredientes son casi imposibles de conseguir y hay como 5 que pertenecen a criaturas ya extintas…-

—Confío en ti totalmente Narcisa. No te daría esa tarea si no creyera que puedes conseguirlo. Lucius tenía muchos contactos en el callejón knockout y el mercado negro. Además eres muy buena para pasar desapercibida…- la dama apretó los ojos.

—De acuerdo. Comenzaré una vez que me haya refrescado y haya descansado. Eso me lleva a otra cuestión… ¿dónde dormiré si es que puedo preguntar?- endureció el ceño al notar el pobre y único sofá frente a la chimenea y no le daba buena espina. _"Seguro tiene miles de huevecillos de doxie"_ pensó con un escalofrío.

-Descuida Cisa, aquí el profesor Quejicus ya dijo que hay una cama que puedo apostar está subiendo las escaleras- dijo escuetamente –las damas tienen preferencia- le guiñó el ojo notando el gran alivio que sintió.

-¿Y ustedes?-

-No te preocupes por ello Narcisa- contestó Severus arremangando su túnica -dicen que los perros duermen donde sea así que yo dormiré en el sofá- sonrió maliciosamente sin notar lo cerca que Sirius se encontraba de él.

-¿En serio Sevy?- cuestionó con burla. Detestaba esa maldita mirada cínica que sin saber el porqué, le hizo temblar -No si yo puedo evitarlo…-

* * *

Con las clases dando comienzo, Harry agradeció su horario ameno con un buen tiempo de descanso para almorzar y comer, sumando Astronomía fuera de su lista, podía tener las noches para sí mismo.

La clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras fue la mejor, Bill era muy atento con todos, diestro con la materia y con un fresco sentido del humor. Muchos chicos parecían interesados en encontrarle falla alguna en su perfección, mientras las chicas, incluida Hermione, parecían embelesadas con él entre suspiro y suspiro. Por alguna razón las reacciones le recordaron a las clases de Gilderoy Lockhart "_pero al menos, el hermano de Ron si tiene idea y conocimiento de la materia que imparte"_ sonrió.

El nuevo maestro de pociones era para tranquilidad de Harry mucho más ameno y ligero que su predecesor y sin su afán de hacer sentir mal a todos los alumnos o bajar puntos a diestra y siniestra.

_"Algo bueno tenía que salir de este misterio"_ se dijo intrigado al observar que nadie parecía notar el cambio _"o probablemente inconscientemente lo sienten, pero nadie mencionaría algo que es benéfico para todos"_ se alzó de hombros.

Todo parecía ir bien para ser el primer día, aunque lo único que no le gustó mucho fue la forma en la que armó las parejas de trabajo. ¿Slytherins y Gryffindors haciendo pareja? Eso sí era de locos y no le permitía estar del todo tranquilo. Sus amigos parecían sentirse igual de reacios a compartir un reducido espacio con alguien de la casa de las serpientes.

Su cuerpo se acalambró involuntariamente y sintió sus palmas frías al ver a Lynci Malfoy en el asiento contiguo, tan cerca de él. No sabía que le producía, pero era una sensación extraña.

—Hola- saludó como que no quiere la cosa. La chica peliplata puso los ojos de plato, estaba tan perpleja como el al ser compañeros de equipo o eso le pareció.

—Hola... - contestó bajando la mirada -no tienes que ser amable conmigo solo por ser compañeros en esta materia, eso no nos vuelve amigos- Harry sonrió. No esperaba nada diferente de eso, pero aun así le alegraba que se comportara igual. No sabía que hubiera hecho si le daba cualquier otra contestación.

—Es mejor ser amigos a ser desconocidos con fricciones cuando se trabaja en equipo ¿no lo crees? Además creo que hará más amena la clase si nos llevamos bien–

—Como quieras... - era una chica encantadora con una actitud que chocaba con su apariencia. Tal vez aquella incoherencia debería irritarle, pero le pasaba lo contrario y no podía dejar de sonreír.

Mientras el profesor narraba el capítulo de la lección de ese día, todos los alumnos permanecieron en silencio tomando apuntes, pero el moreno tenía su atención dispersa. Poner atención a la clase y observar por el rabillo del ojo a Lynci.

Había algo magnético que lo llamaba y no sabía por qué. Jamás se consideró un chico que se fija en las apariencias, pero no podía evitarlo; le intrigaba todo de ella. Desde su abrumadora belleza hasta la peculiar forma en llegar a la escuela. ¿Una transferencia? Ni que fuera dinero en el banco y mucho mas cuando ya habían tenido los TIMOS.

Si era hermosa y por ello, no se podía imaginar que realmente fuera pariente de Draco Malfoy, mucho menos su hermana. Simplemente no era una Malfoy para él, sino, solamente Lynci y así se quedaría en su cabeza. A veces la mente podía dar por sentado algo para poder lidiar después con aquel ruido que se cimbraba en los alrededores.

Quiso despedirse, pero la chica fue mas rápida en desaparecer de su vista. Suspiró acercándose a sus amigos quienes estaban esperándolo en la puerta.

-Vaya día- exclamó Ron cerrando la boca de golpe al sentir la sombra del profesor cernirse sobre él.

—Potter, ¿puedes quedarte unos momentos? — pidió el profesor tomando una expresión crítica. Le dirigió unas miradas a sus amigos señalando que se adelantaran. Ron exhaló aliviado al no ser regañado.

—¿Qué sucede profesor Snape?- cuestionó cuando notó que el ultimo alumno salía –¿debería llamarlo así? Ya que ambos sabemos que no es él- el hombre arqueó la ceja antes de sonreír. Jamás hubiera pensado que el rostro del temido profesor de pociones pudiera hacer algo así sin que pareciera una torcida mueca malévola. _"Ver para creer"_ se dijo absteniéndose de pedirle que dejara de hacerlo.

-Me informaron que el profesor Snape te daba clases de oclumancia, ¿es correcto? - Harry con pesar asintió - bien, de ahora en adelante yo seré tu maestro, ¿está claro? –

—No es como si tuviera opción o pudiera decir que no, ¿cierto?-

-Correcto - sonrió ávidamente el intérprete de Snape —Te espero aquí los martes y viernes, a las 7 pm, no me gusta la impuntualidad- Harry quiso rebatir sobre el entrenamiento de Quidditch, pero el hombre misterioso se le adelantó –por tus entrenamientos, te sugiero que lo arregles en cuanto puedas, no por nada eres el capitán del equipo ¿o me equivoco?- Harry no le quedó de otra más que asentir.

_"Parece que alguien finalmente está haciendo bien su papel de Snape"_ siseó su mente.

-Y por último voy a necesitar el mapa del merodeador que está en tus bolsillos- el ojiverde se crispó –no finjas demencia porque sé que tú lo tienes, ya revisé en el último lugar donde debía de estar, que es en el triste despacho de Filch donde yo lo dejé después de robarlo- bajando la cabeza y con una expresión dolida sacó el pergamino –descuida, cuando tenga lo que necesito, te lo devolveré-

-Bien- contestó poniéndose la mochila sobre el hombro -¿algo más?- de todos modos ya le había quitado algo muy valioso. _"Nada mas falta que también quiera la capa de invisibilidad"_ se dijo molesto.

-Sería todo. Puedes retirarte-

Si Harry pensó que se había librado de esas odiosas clases extra, que equivocado estaba. "_Simplemente perfecto…"_

* * *

Septiembre siempre le pareció un mes de transición; un ritmo ni tan lento como al principio, ni tan acelerado como antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Un mes agradable si le preguntaban.

La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana y sonrió al escuchar a sus amigos ya durmiendo tranquilamente como si no le debieran nada a nadie (y probablemente era cierto) acompañado del croar de la nueva rana de Neville tras el terrible perecimiento del original Trevor a manos de Umbridge.

Esos últimos meses no necesitó dormir más de 5 horas para poder estar descansado y completamente revitalizado, por tanto aprovechaba ese tiempo para sí mismo en su nueva afición recién descubierta.

No necesitaba pensar en nada mientras pintaba, ni recordar su conexión con cierto maniático homicida, ni las clases con Snape 2.0, Lynci Malfoy, el misterio a su espalda que no podía descifrar o las constantes dudas que lo acechaban al amanecer; lo que necesitaba para su paz mental era eso, dejar que el pincel hiciera su magia deslizándose por el grueso papel que con mucha lentitud se humedecía a cada trazo.

Los matices se embebían mezclándose perfectamente entre rosa pastel y durazno, un tono ocre para las sombras y tenue violeta delineando la nariz, pequeña y respingada.

Sin querer pensar en ello, rememoró una fragancia agradable y sonrió. No era fan de las manzanas verdes, pero jamás pensó que pudieran oler tan delicioso, o al menos así olía Lynci cuando se inclinaba hacia él y sus dedos rosaban al tomar algún frasco como el ajenjo o las bayas goji. Sus grandes ojos se clavaban en los suyos con tal profundidad que percibió como su corazón se aceleró de solo recordar.

Con tranquilidad mezcló en su godete improvisado un poco de amarillo con blanco para diluir su intensidad. No era precisamente el tono que quería obtener, pero tenía que conformarse. Aun no realizaban excursiones a Hogsmeade, así que no podía abastecerse con más materia así que por el momento bastaría.

No era muy bueno pintando paisajes, pero si cosas pequeñas, animales o incluso personas. Hedwig y Pig habían sido una modelo excelente y casi parecían saltar de su lienzo para emprender el vuelo, mientras Croockshanks dormía en una que otra página frente a la chimenea.

El pincel se deslizó con fluidez esparciendo el matiz en un pequeño charco de agua que manipulaba con habilidad. No era una persona muy paciente, pero esperar a que el exceso de agua se secara era siempre algo impresionante y novedoso como la primera vez. Como el color parecía acentuarse haciendo vibrar el papel o darle una apariencia traslucida, casi fantasmagórica dependiendo de la cantidad de pigmento que ponía en cada pasada.

Como despertando de un breve trance notó a quien estaba dibujando y ahogó una maldición para no despertar a sus compañeros de cuarto.

-¿Draco maldito Malfoy?- murmuró dejando que el color amarillo se deslizara hacia todos lados arruinando el dibujo que casi estaba terminado –Debo estar loco…- se dijo molesto arrojando al suelo el cuaderno que se cerró en el acto.

Podía apostar que era el estrés que atravesaba y lo mucho que pensaba en Lynci comenzaba a hacerle estragos.

-Seguro es eso…- se dijo dando una profunda bocanada de aire –de todos modos son hermanos… de ahí el parecido…- trató de reconfortarse decidiendo que lo mejor era dormir -de todos modos ¿Por qué querría dibujarlo?- bufó acomodándose en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño casi disperso.

¿Porque extrañaría a un pelmazo pendenciero, egoísta hijito de papi? No sabía que había de mal consigo y bufaba entre cada toxico pensamiento.

Dio un par de vueltas buscando la optima posición hasta que las garras del sueño finalmente lo tomaron como su presa, teniendo como último pensamiento los hermosos ojos de plata liquida de Lynci Malfoy que eran tan parecidos a los de su hermano ¿o era al revés? Ya no lo sabía cuándo se quedó dormido.

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Y es todo por el momento.. En un rato subo el proximo ya que el internet esta muy lento TOT


	9. Momento Bígaro

**PAREJAS: **Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER: **El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora:**Ya estoy nuevamente, pff ¿no les frustra el internet lento? a mi me mata y estresa o pero en fin, ya terminé de revisar el capitulo y va para ustedes!

A leer se ha dicho~

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Se encontraba como todos los días,esperando con ansias que dieran las 8 de la noche, la mejor hora del día.

_"Ser una chica linda no es fácil"_ se dijo el sentir como la bruma se dispersaba de sus parpados y podía sentir como suyas sus extremidades desde la yema de sus dedos de los pies hasta cada fibra de su cabello. Esa peculiar sensación que durante años dio por sentado hasta ahora llegaba a apreciarla. Ser uno con su cuerpo.

Era como un juego de tira y afloja entre su conciencia y la nada. La magia subía como la marea y él podía regresar a tierra antes de tiempo, pero si el origen de la magia estaba distante todo lo perdía.

Sabía que hacia las cosas en automático en esas situaciones, como tomar notas, comer, ir al aseo, pero no tenía idea de nada mientras eso pasaba; era como ser otra persona de la que no tenía conciencia o control alguno y eso podía ser aterrador.

Un chico de Ravenclaw estaba en el suelo inconsciente. ¿Quién era? Sabrá Merlín y no podía importarle menos. Se alejó de él de regreso a su dormitorio y rodó los ojos al caballero gordinflón del cuadro y su triste mula que resguardaba a lento galope.

-Bellaco delator- exclamó sin darle mucha importancia a la sarta de tonterías que decía en un oxidado léxico de historias de caballerías.

-Adelante Mi Lady- dijo finalmente abriéndose dejandole pasar.

¿Por qué todos se sentían con la necesidad de tocarle? No lo comprendía, pero al parecer su apariencia femenina era como un faro de luz brillante que atraía a toda clase de insectos con un magnetismo apabullante que apenas podía respirar.

_"Y no que antes no fuera atractivo"_ se dijo ladeando la cabeza,pero ahora la atención desbocada le sentaba fatal.

Antes era tanto admirado como odiado de tal forma que había como una línea divisoria entre él y las personas. Si lo adoraban podían seguirlo y quererlo pero no tocarlo; igualmente siendo detestado, pero ¿ahora?

Todos los aduladores del pasado se habían marchado. Pansy y las chicas con creciente envidia parecían dispuestas a todo con tal de dañarle mientras que Zabinni y Nott junto con los demás hombres de la escuela lo miraban como si fuera carne fresca y todos ellos unos lobos hambrientos.

Le daba nausea de solo pensarlo.

-No puedo ni apartarlos por voluntad propia, ni mostrarles quien manda...- sollozó. De haber alguien a cargo daba por seguro que no era él -Ni mucho menos puedo hacer algo tan básico como defenderme…- murmuró acurrucándose en su cama releyendo las breves líneas de animo y amor que mandó su madre con su elfina.

Su varita era un simple adorno y de no se por Crabbe y Goyle, estaba completamente solo.

-Oh Madre… no sabes cuanta falta me haces…-

* * *

En la pequeña cabaña escondida en el corazón de Irlanda, Sirius soplaba un par de plumas que flotaban sobre su cabeza pensando en mandarle o no una carta a Harry. Los días transcurrían lentos y más le parecían al no hacer gran cosa por la causa.

_"Hacer el trabajo de elfo doméstico en esta minúscula cabaña es más fácil de lo que creí"_ se dijo tranquilo. Nunca fue un amo de casa ni en sus mejores momentos, pero ahora con la ausencia de Narcisa en la casa, algo tenía que hacer si no quería volverse loco "_Parece que los concejos de la columna de Lady Irina, la dama de la limpieza, si funcionan"_ asintió al ver que no había suciedad, alimañas o escombros por ningún lado.

-Que aburrido…- se dijo recargándose sobre su mejilla izquierda. El pocionista apenas decía algo de tan embebido que estaba leyendo tomo tras tomo de los polvorosos libros que cargaba a todos lados en su maletín de fondo expansible.

Veía sus ojos negros moverse a gran rapidez siendo seguido por su diestra que garabateaba cosas que no eran de su incumbencia y aunque lo fuera, no lo entendería. Su letra era alargada y tan pequeña que se engarzaban las unas con otras imposibilitando la lectura a alguien que no fuera él.

Vigilaba cada 3 horas los alrededores, pero consideraba que era innecesario pues los hechizos estaban bien puestos y ellos darían la alarma si había un intruso a menos de 5 kilómetros a la redonda.

-¡Esto es tan aburrido!- repitió esta vez más alto que el pocionista se erizó lanzándole una expresión de advertencia.

-¡Si no aportas nada, mantén la boca cerrada!- sentenció dando un par de zancadas al improvisado laboratorio que era el único cuarto con puerta en la planta baja y la azotó haciendo que temblara la débil construcción. Ya era un milagro que se hubiera mantenido en pie durante ese largo mes.

-Que humor…-

Severus Snape siempre se sulfuraba cuando se le paraba en frente y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo le resultaba gracioso, comenzaba a creer que el chiste se estaba volviendo viejo.

Rascó su barba rizada considerando que ya iba siendo hora de cortarla si no quería comenzarse a parecer a su tipo Alphard. Rio de buena gana al recordar ese viejo y su excelente humor avinagrado. El único tío decente que tenía y que en el peor momento de su vida cuando sus padres y hermano le dieron la espalda, él le tendió una mano con una gran bolsa de galeones para ponerse en pie con la frase "Deja de meter tu cabeza en el culo por un momento y escúchame bien. Ya viviste bajo las enseñanzas de otros que son muy viejo para aceptar que están en un error y muy malos para ver lo valioso que hay en ti, Ahora toma todo lo que tengo y vive tu vida a tu manera, no me importa como sea, pero vívela por ti, carajo" volvió a sonreír recuperando sus ánimos.

-¿Deberé prepararle algo de comer?- se cuestionó mientras se dirigía a la minúscula cocina. Atender a Snape no era algo que le fuera de agrado, pero por cómo veía las cosas, el pocionista no comía nada a menos que se pusieras en la cara –Seguro me manda a volar si le llevo algo ahorita…- bufó molesto. ¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar con él?

Por la ventana abierta de la ventana, una avecilla totalmente blanca como la nieve entró volando y se posó sobre el dintel de la puerta acicalando sus plumas. Era tan blanca salvo por unas franjas negras en sus alas y sus saltones ojos azules.

El ave descendió al suelo y se transformó en Narcisa Malfoy quien quitándose una larga capa de viaje con un florete de su varita. Sin decir palabra se sentó donde él previamente había reposado, exhausta.

Tal cual prometió, Narcisa salía todos los días a conseguir los ingredientes que le encargó Snape y aunque apenas había encontrado 40, ya tenía otros 28 en proceso de entrega por transportistas ilegales; se le veía cansada y sin la elegancia característica por la larga ausencia que se tomaba.

-Hola querido- sonrió la dama agradeciendo la taza de té de anís que Sirius ponía en sus manos. Algo calientito siempre caía bien a todos, o eso le gustaba creer a Sirius.

-Hola Cisa- respondió sorprendido. Era la primera vez que la veía en su forma de animaga -¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿Una grulla?- la dama sonrió.

-No. Las grullas son más grandes. Yo soy una monjita blanca- echó la cabeza para atrás soltando su cabello que traía acomodado en un fuerte moño –por su tamaño parecerá inútil pero es lo mejor que conseguí en un corto tiempo-

Nunca fueron cercanos pese a que cuando fueron niños tuvieron enseñanzas semejantes, sin embargo al tener cada uno su propio criterio tomaron caminos totalmente contrarios. El eligió escuchar a su corazón que le decía cuan torcida era su familia mientras que Cisa como su hermano Reg tragaron todo lo que les dieron y lo aceptaron como una verdad absoluta.

Pero podía admitir que le agradaba la idea que estuviera ahí con ellos, era una buena mujer. "S_eguro Quejicus y yo estaríamos medio muertos desde hace 2 semanas con tantos diffindus y cruciatus en nuestro cuerpo que ya no sabrían quien es quien"_ se dijo con ironía.

-Nunca pensé que jugar a los animagos fuera tan popular en nuestra época de estudiantes- contestó burlón pensando en aquellos viejos tiempos tan preciados donde James, él y Remus corrían juntos en su forma animal en las noches de luna llena.

-No lo aprendí en la escuela. Fue cuando me casé con Lucius; él plan era que ambos lo aprendiéramos para ser más útiles a la… umm… causa- sonrió nerviosa –pero yo fui la única que lo consiguió a tiempo-

-Ya me imagino a Luci como un pavorreal. Creído y orgulloso-

-De hecho no. Creo que iba a ser una especie de gato blanco. Tal vez un jaguar de las nieves porque le salieron orejas y cola pero como quedó atorado por una semana, desistió avergonzado el pobre- Sirius se destornilló de risa de solo imaginarlo –si fue gracioso, pero no podía reírme en su cara, eso hubiera sido peor para él-

-Claro y hay que proteger a toda costa el frágil ego del amado marido-

-No lo amo, pero es mi marido y mejor amigo, así que si, hay que protegerlo pese a los errores y tonterías que ha cometido y a la que nos ha arrastrado- suspiró. Sentía que ya había averiguado bastante por un día sobre su prima y esperaba que la cosa quedará hasta ahí, ya que no quería meter la pata con ella.

-Ya- contestó poniéndose en pie –anexaré eso en mi carpeta de comentarios incómodos. Listo- Narcisa soltó una risilla negando con la cabeza -¿quieres que te preparé algo de comer?-

-Te lo agradezco querido, pero no. Lo que haré es darme una ducha porque seguro parezco un desastre andante y dormiré un par de horas- sonrió haciendo una pausa mirando a la puerta cerrada y arqueó una ceja -Por lo que veo volviste a hacer enojar a Sev- no era una pregunta y Sirius puso las manos en alto.

-No es mi culpa que no tenga sentido del humor… además solo dije algo inocente no es como si lo hubiera insultado llamándole nuevamente murciélago grasiento o querido amigo felpudo o…- Narcisa lo interrumpió.

-Severus en su mejor tiempo tiene sentido del humor, créeme. Seguro el mejor de los chistes de tu repertorio podría hacerle reír en otro momento, pero ahora está muy estresado y no está para los más pequeños jueguitos por muy inocentes que sean- Sirius se encorvó -Realmente adora a Draco y estoy segura que se siente culpable por no poder prever lo que le pasó- dijo con tristeza –tú te sentirías igual si le hubiera pasado algo a tu ahijado ¿no es así?-

Sirius juntó sus pulgares quedándose súbitamente serio. Claro que se pondría frenético si algo le pasaba a Harry y desesperado buscaría una respuesta; era imposible quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como Snape se automutilaba sin hacerle bien a nadie porque ni descansaba ni encontraba mas rápido una solución.

-¡Pero es una tontería! no es su culpa lo que pasó y dudo que alguien pudiera prever que el tan preciado Voldy tenga un fetiche por los niños y por torturar a sus padres- a Narcisa se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas –además creí que don señor de las pociones era una especie de golem de piedra, tan duro que ya no siente nada…-

-Oh Sirius… es solo que nunca te tomaste la oportunidad de conocerlo… Severus es una persona compleja. Es extremadamente serio y fuerte por fuera y mucho más valiente de lo que jamás creerías, pero también es sensible y frágil por dentro, sin embargo trata de ocultarlo a toda costa por su vida de doble agente… Estoy segura que si no lo provocas mucho y le das algo de tranquilidad, incluso podrán llevarse bien-

Por respeto no soltó otra risotada. _"¿Quejicus y yo amigos? ¡Qué buena broma!"_ se dijo con burla _"Si James escuchara eso se volvería a morir"_

-Haré hincapié para que por favor lo intentes Sirius, por el bien de la misión y por la armonía de este pequeño lugar que ya no aguanta sus peleas infantiles y por mí- la dama rubia se puso de pie y alargando su mano acarició la cabeza del moreno de forma maternal –piénsalo por favor. Iré a ducharme-

-¿Realmente tiene sentido del humor?- preguntó antes de que subiera las escaleras haciendo que Narcisa se detuviera -Porque viéndolo tan apretado como es lo dudo-

-Por supuesto, incluso puedo decir que tiene una hermosa sonrisa-

-Ahora si me estas vacilando- rió Sirius de solo imaginarlo.

-Si crees que miento, averígualo por ti mismo-

* * *

Maldecía su suerte.

El plan se tergiversó de tal manera que sentía la desesperanza trepar como enredadera en su espalda y cuello, asfixiandole lento y con fuerza. Hubo un nuevo y ultimo saqueo en Azkaban. Si de por si el lugar era un mausoleo tétrico, ahora no había nada por rescatar salvo piedras y escombro.

Los guardias habían podido detener a la mayoría de los presidiarios, pero no a todos. Lucius Malfoy faltaba y en lo que quedaba en la celda solo había un rastro de sangre ahora seca que le hacia pensar en lo peor.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda…- musitó molesto dándole un sorbo a su poción matalobos.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos cuando terminó de rebar la información de los guardias que estuvieron presentes a la hora del asalto.

Bien fácil era abortar la misión y regresar sano y salvo a Howgarts ya que ¿de qué le serviría Lucius Malfoy a Dumbledore siendo que era un incompetente, un fraude y un estorbo a los ojos de Voldemort? solo le diría: esta muerto. Seguro fueron ordenes de Voldemort regresar por él y torturarlo un poco mas antes de acabar con su vida y ahi moriría el asunto.

Sonaba tan sencillo, pero no estaba en su naturaleza rendirse. Toda su vida fue un luchador y esta ocasión no era la excepción. Encontraría al malparido de Lucius Malfoy aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en esta vida y si tenía que arrastrar su cadáver a los brazos de su querida esposa, así lo haría.

Recordó las palabras de Severus el año que ingresó como maestro a Hogwarts y miró su poción. "Si le agregas un poco de luparia podrás tener más conciencia durante tus transformaciones, Lupin" En ese momento rechazó el ofrecimiento con mucho aspaviento, negándose rotundamente a estar consiente en esa aberrante fase de su día a día ya que ¿de qué le serviría saber cuántos animales o personas había desgarrado? No era un pensamiento agradable o algo que deseara saber.

_"Pero a situaciones extremas, medidas extremas_…" consideró que su olfato agudo era su mejor arma en esa ocasión. "_Más le vale a ese imbécil seguir con vida si es que yo no muero en el intento…"_

* * *

**Notas finales: **Es todo por el momento queridos míos! Espero que les haya gustado! Ya saben que espero ansiosa sus reviews ya que son el mejor pago que me puedan dar :3

Les mando muchos besitos y nos leemos el viernes sin falta ;)


	10. Ilusión Malva

**PAREJAS: **Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER: **El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora:**Mil gracias por comentar Christine Malfoy, no se que haría sin ti ;') (Probablemente deprimirme porque nadie más me manda review ;A;) Asi que, va para ti~

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Después de cinco semanas de entrenamiento, finalmente podía poner en práctica el concepto de "vaciar su mente" y emplearlo en la oclumancia. Fue difícil, pero Snape 2.0 era un mejor maestro que el verdadero Snape. Suspiró apretando los ojos cuando sintió la intromisión en su mente.

_"Poner barreras… vaciar mi mente en un contenedor_…" meditó con la respiración entrecortada. Era fácil decirlo; claro que ponerlo en practica era lo complicado, pero lentamente estaba comprendiendo y abrazando el concepto.

El entrenamiento espartano de dos veces a la semana era agotador, pero a diferencia del curso que tuvo con Snape, era más reconfortante y no se sentía tan sucio que indagara en su mente. Casi tenía la técnica lograda.

Gruñó cuando salió de mente. No sabía que era más doloroso, el ingreso donde escarbaba en sus pensamientos ocultos o la brutal salida de su cabeza, solo sabía lo débil que lo dejaba solo un intento.

Perdió la fuerza de las piernas y cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

-Bien Potter. Vamos progresando- exclamó en un tono calmo el profesor alargándole la mano que no dudó en tomar para levantarse –ten, come un dulce- dijo pasándole una paleta de regaliz. No sabía quién era, pero le daba más confianza que Snape –Casi consigues que no vea tus recuerdos, pero bueno, yo diría que es un avance. Aprendes rápido y eso es bueno- dijo dando un asentimiento tranquilo, sacando un nuevo dulce de su túnica que se echó a la boca.

-Cuando alguien no critica a cada rato tu mediocre desempeño o cuanto se parte el lomo por un alumno malagradecido, suele ser motivador para uno- contestó Harry acomodando sus gafas.

El mayor negó con la cabeza comiendo ahora una rana de chocolate.

Le parecía extraño la gran cantidad de dulces que consumía pero no dijo nada. Raven como se hacía llamar siempre estaba en punto en el salón, con una expresión afable que tanto distaba de Severus Snape. Hacían quince minutos de relajación y respiración donde su único trabajo era poner en una fuente de agua creada en su mente, todos sus recuerdos. Dicha fuente tenía que conocerla a la perfección. Forma, tamaño, textura, color. Era como una fuente de los deseos para Harry, la cual en cuanto dejaba correr el agua hacia imposible o casi imposible que alguien pudiera echar mano de sus memorias.

Una vez a la semana practicaban hechizos defensivos y ofensivos, dejándole de tarea practicarlos en su tiempo libre.

Lo estaba tratando bien y estaba aprendiendo bastante, mucho más de lo que había aprendido en 6 años, así que no podía quejarse.

-Lo intentamos una vez más y pasaremos a la relajación para fortalecer las ondas de tu cabeza ¿de acuerdo?-

-Pediría que fuera gentil conmigo, pero sería pedirle perlas al calamar gigante- Harry rió tomando su mejor posición listo para bloquearlo. Dio una profunda inhalación poniendo su mente en su modalidad tranquila y serena.

-Exacto- asintió el hombre mayor echando el cabello hacia atrás con la varita en alto-¡Legeremens!-

* * *

Cuando no había mucha tarea acumulada, los miércoles como en ese momento, eran un buen día para estar reunido con todos sus amigos, charlando de boberías y cosas sin mucha importancia. Mientras Luna trenzaba el corto cabello de un muy sonrojado Neville, Ginny reposaba su cabeza sobre las piernas de Harry que comenzaban a acalambrarse, Ron barajaba con mucha destreza sus cartas de snap explosivo y Hermione era la única tensa que no despegaba su nariz de su libro.

Ya no habían vuelto a hablar sobre el complicado engranaje de secretos y posibles mentiras de las que eran participes sin darse cuenta, pero por esa mirada sería, sabia que seguía investigando sin dar tregua.

Suspiró recordando que él no había avanzado por su cuenta y lo peor de todo es que aun tenía aun tarea de pociones que no podía continuar gracias a la brillante idea de "Compañeros de equipo". Negó con la cabeza. Ser compañero de Lynci Malfoy no era tan malo pese a la constante critica de su amiga castaña, pero localizarla, era tarea difícil.

Sentía sus músculos adoloridos y tensos, pero tenían trabajo que hacer.

-Harry, creo que ahí va- señaló Hermione apenas despegando su rostro del libro, como si hubiera leido su mente. Con una mueca le dió un librazo en la nuca a Ron quien parecía que comenzaba a babear con forme sus ojos azules se deslizaban de la espalda de la chica al contoneo de su falda. Harry no podía estar más agradecido ya que uno de los dos se animó a darle una tunda.

No sabía que le molestaba más si era porque la estaba viendo como un lobo hambriento o por el acto de hacerlo; solo sabía lo mucho que lo exasperaba, pero no lo admitiría.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Mione?- chilló el chico sobando su nuca -¿Que acaso un chico soltero no es libre de admirar lo que le dé su real gana?-

-No si es un completo imbécil. Además la forma en la que la miras es repúgnate- dijo la chica con las mejillas encendidas.

-Me gusta verla caminar por detrás… solo las chicas Beuxbatons se mueven así…- Hermione hizo el amago de volverle a golpear, pero se contuvo.

-Es tu oportunidad de alcanzarla Harry porque no está bien que dejes tus deberes hasta que la señorita Beuxbatons se le ocurra buscarte un día antes de la entrega del pergamino- dijo muy digna sacudiendo el pasto de su falda –y si me disculpan iré a cualquier otro lado porque el ambiente de los trogloditas me da nausea- dijo dando la media vuelta.

-¿Cuál es su problema?-

-¿En serio no sabes Ron?- el chico puso cara de palo. Consideraba que había un límite de cuan obtuso podía ser alguien, pero estaba seguro que su amigo se sacaba el premio de alguna forma -¿No deberías hacer tu ronda de prefecto?- cuestionó Harrry.

-Rayos. Tengo que preguntarle a Mione donde nos toca esta vez- dijo acomodando sus cosas y emprendiendo la huida tras de la chica que, pese a los gritos del pelirrojo, no aminoró el paso.

Harry negó con la cabeza viendo que Lynci se dirigía a la biblioteca y tomó sus cosas haciendo lo propio, despidiéndose de sus amigos.

A donde quiera que la chica nueva iba, Crabbe y Goyle la seguían de cerca. "_Es como si trataran que ella ocupara el lugar de Malfoy en sus vidas" _se dijo considerando lo triste que debería ser su existencia de guardaespaldas bobalicones.

-¿Qué quieres Potter?- cuestionaron los dos saliendo a formar una barrera humana entre él y la chica.

Notó como varios pares de ojos en la biblioteca los observaban, críticos como si estuvieran presenciando el drama de la temporada. _"Solo les faltan las palomitas... ¿que no tienen algo mejor que hacer?"_ se dijo molesto por la excesiva atención.

-Vengo a hablar con ella. Somos compañeros en pociones - dijo sin inmutarse. Puede que le sacaran una cabeza de alto y que juntos pesaran el cuádruple de él, pero estaba seguro que no sería difícil noquearlos en tan solo dos movimientos de su varita gracias a sus lecciones extra.

-Déjenlo pasar- los chicos lo fulminaron con la mirada, pero obedecieron mansamente colocándose detrás de ella -¿Qué se te ofrece Potter? Porque supongo que no vienes solo a saludar-

-Te recuerdo que tenemos tarea juntos y ya me cansé de que me busques un día antes de entregar el pergamino para que complete la otra mitad. Así que vengo a pedirte que lo hagamos juntos de una vez por todas- la chica miró a los alrededores mordiendo su labio. Estaba molesto, pero no pudo evitar considerar ese gesto adorable. ¿Cuál era su problema?

-Bien. Siéntate- dijo haciéndole una señal con la mano, peo Harry se cruzó de brazos.

-No lo haré hasta que ellos se marchen-

-¿Te incomodan?- arqueó la ceja de una forma tan peculiar que consiguió que se le erizaran los vellos de su cuello.

-Muchísimo-

-Vince, Greg, los alcanzo a la hora de la merienda- parecía controlarlos a la perfección, porque solo hicieron un gruñido y emprendieron su salida de la biblioteca -¿mejor?- la chica esbozó media sonrisa que a Harry le temblaron las piernas. Tuvo suerte que se estuviese sosteniendo de la mesa si no habría sido demasiado obvio.

-No tienes idea-

* * *

Ese sábado por la tarde era más cálido que otros que hubiese pasado en el castillo lo cual Bill podía decir que disfrutaba.

Jamás consideró la docencia como algo que deseara ejercer; pero ver las docenas de miradas curiosas, hambrientas de conocimiento y al pendiente de sus palabras, encendió algo en su interior que no sabia que tenía. No le era difícil planear como impartir la clase, que decir, como decirlo y conseguir su completa atención, era la cereza del paste. Al final del día lo tomaba como una seña que no era mal profesor y que era una experiencia que le gustaría repetir en un futuro.

-Oh Merlín bendito…- musitó Bill echando la cabeza para atrás inhalando aire con dificultad. ¿Por qué siempre terminaban de esa manera? No sabía si era su propensión a la sangre caliente o lo endemoniadamente sensual que podía ser Regulus Black, pero solo sabía que el pelinegro era un experto en lo que estaba haciendo.

La manera en la que sus finos labios envolvían su pulsante erección, como sus manos acariciaban su escroto y su cabeza llena de gruesos risos oscuros se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás tomándolo todo hasta la garganta.

No duraría mucho y el mayor lo sabía porque apuró su maniobra con tal destreza que lo sintió sonreír. Gruñó apretando sus dientes terminando en su boca.

No había mejor momento y liberación de mente y cuerpo como aquel, que blando como mantequilla, reposó cada uno de sus músculos en ese sofá de piel oscura en el despacho del profesor de pociones. De tener fuerza se hubiese carcajeado si alguna vez se le hubiese cruzado por la cabeza que alguien le hiciera una felación en ese lugar.

Sintió los fríos labios de Regulus contra los suyos y el amargo sabor que de su propia corrida en la boca generándole ganas de vomitar. Apretó los ojos con una mueca.

-¡Eres un...!-

-¿Qué pasa, dulzura? Es tuyo. No le veo nada de malo- dijo con una sonrisa burlona limpiando la comisura de sus labios.

_"Merlín.. Si la sensualidad tuviera otro nombre debería ser Regulus Black"_ se dijo suspirando, acomodando como pudo sus pantalones.

-Puedes recordarme ¿Qué estábamos haciendo antes de esto?-

-No mucho. Discutíamos sobre las guardias y el poco progreso que has hecho-

-¿Poco progreso? Si tu eres el que casi no esta. Te vas a sabrá dios donde y no tengo como contactarte- el pelinegro chasqueó la lengua molesto.

Sabía de su trabajo en cubierto, pero Regulus y sus secretos eran una fortaleza inquebrantable. Jamás soltaba la lengua de lo que hacia, con quien y para que. Sabía que era por orden de Dumbledore, pero ¿no sería mas sencillo llevar la carga entre los dos? Es lo que pensaba y eso si que le calaba; quería saber que ocultaba, por Circe si no compartían nada ¿porque eran compañeros? Le frustraba, pero por respeto no quería presionar. Quería esperar a que se animara a hablar; pero por como iban las cosas comenzaba a dudar que hablaría por voluntad propia.

-Y seguirás sin saberlo porque no tengo autoridad para decirte- respondió desenvolviendo unos caramelos vaggi.

-Hum...-

-Luego me diste tu pobre informe de la vigilancia de Draco, como te dije que era una perdida de tiempo leerlo, me retaste a que te chupara el pene. Nada del otro mundo- Esa voz rasposa lo acalambró de tal manera que tuvo que aclarar su garganta y pensar en cualquier otra cosa para no tener otra vergonzosa erección ante el maestro de maestros que no le cabía duda se burlaría.

-Y tú muy obediente vas y lo haces-

-No retes a alguien como yo a hacer algo corazón, porque estoy seguro que perderás-

-Ya- bufó Bill poniéndose de pie y ajustando el cinturón –lección aprendida- el mayor sonrió complacido.

-¿Siempre qué ocupaste con los chicos? Dudo que haya sido veritaserum porque lo que hay en el almacén sigue intacto-

-Ah, eso. Recordé un hechizo de un maestro que tuve cuando hice mi maestría en Estocolmo. El hechizo del espejo mental. Es muy bueno, pero muy cansado…- dijo recordando que tuvo que hacerlo durante las primeras semanas en cada una de las clases y fue una labor titánica tener que dar su clase y hacer ese trabajito –si tengo que escuchar los pensamientos de más adolescentes hormonales creo que enloqueceré… pero finalmente tengo el perfil de los 8 chicos Hufflepuff, los 5 Ravenclaw y los 13 Gryffindor-

-Vaya… si hay sapiencia en esa cabecita roja- rió haciendo rabiar al Weasley –si hubieras comenzado por ahí, no habríamos discutido- Bill rodó los ojos. Aunque no le gustaba pelear, había valido la pena, así que se alzó de hombros.

-¿Y qué se siente ser Snape todos los días? Seguro disfrutas bajando puntos y moviendo tu capa de un lado a otro-

-Para tu información Severus es mi amigo, el único amigo que tengo de hecho y es una persona muy complicada… lo conozco personalmente, pero no fue muy claro con su actitud de trabajo; lo único que me dijo antes de darme sus cabellos fue: fulmínalos a todos con la mirada, aparenta que tengas todo bajo control, baja puntos a los Gryffindor mequetrefes y enséñale la modestia a la sabelotodo de Granger… no sabía la reputación que se cargaba el pobre-

_"Ay Snape ¿Por qué te esfuerzas en ser el ogro de la historia?"_ se preguntó Regulus sin encontrar respuesta coherente.

-Es difícil ser tú, pero los chicos se ven a gusto contigo, parece que eres un Snape bueno onda- Regulus estaba seguro que es no le gustaría a su amigo, pero en ese momento no era su problema ya que tenía muchas más cosas de las cuales ocuparse.

-Y que lo digas… aunque la poción multijugos mata lento- dijo haciendo una mueca recordando su sabor y que el lunes por la mañana le tocaba nuevamente el ritual.

-¿Y qué tal las clases con Harry? ¿A que es buen muchacho?-

No se sentía a gusto contándole mucho de su parte del trabajo y Bill lo notó. ¿Que podía hacer para ayudarlo a abrirse?

-Claro, es un buen estudiante. Me sorprende bastante lo mucho que Severus lo detesta puesto que lo describió como un completo troglodita respondón, pero nada que ver; es más, está aprendiendo rápido y eso es algo que agradezco infinitamente ya que no tolero a los inútiles- gruñó estirándose cual felino -Tiene la sagacidad de James y el intelecto de Lily así que creo que la llevaré tranquilamente-

-Me pregunto si con todo ese entrenamiento que lo está poniendo a hacer Dumbledore, es solo para prepararlo por si se enfrenta a Voldemort o no-

-Pero rayos, es un niño por Godric. ¿No crees que sería mejor evitar que se enfrente?-

-No, ten por seguro que es algo que está planeando como un hecho invariable e inevitable. Harry tendrá que enfrentarse tarde o temprano con quien no debe ser nombrado y Dumbledore cuenta con ello, tiene todo en su contra y prepararlo de la mejor manera con mi entrenamiento le ayudará a estar lo más listo que pueda si no quiere morder el polvo al igual que sus padres…-

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Pues es todo por el momento... Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Recuerden que aquí abajo hay un buzón de sugerencias, comentarios, maldiciones, deposito de cheques de Gringotts, etc.

Nos leemos el próximo viernes. Besos~


	11. Valentía Carmesí

**PAREJAS: **Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER: **El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora:**Buenas, buenas! Ya estoy nuevamente por aquí con un nuevo capi! :D

Mil gracias por comentar: **Cristine Malfoy** (siempre un placer que no te olvides de mi ;'D),** AnaM1707** (Te lo agradezco! y espero no defraudarte conforme avance la historia! XD),** cuqui .luna .3 ** (ya habrá tiempo para que se reconforten los bebes *W* y pues lo que busca Reg en el mapa es secreto ojojo, sobre Luci solo te puedo decir: "Permanezca sintonizada" :9)y **Kaorugloomy** (¿que te puedo decir? Hermione no puede relajarse porque creo que explotaría? - manejese con precaución XD) y yo no lo llamaría romántico, pero ya es algo! (Mi yo interna grita por mas, pero tengo que contenerme lol)!

Se los agradezco infinitamente :D

A leer se ha dicho~

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Sentía sus parpados pesados y el cuerpo adolorido por la encorvada posición de horas y quizás días, no estaba años comenzaban a pesarle y no estaba ni cerca de encontrar una forma de abordar el problema de Draco. Su pequeño niño, su familia.

Gruñó frustrado tirando de sus cabellos obsidiana.

Jamás tuvo un ambiente familiar, mucho menos cuando era niño. Su madre y él sometidos por un monstruo agresivo y borracho que siempre que podía les daba una tunda por solo respirar al no ser la vida que él deseo. Nunca fue el hogar dulce hogar del que hacían alarde cientos de postales que veía en los aparadores, cuando soñaba que aquella fuese su realidad.

Parpadeó sintiendo una basurilla que se negaba a abandonar sus ojos mientras sacaba un relicario dorado con tres lirios grabados en la tapa de la bolsa secreta de su túnica y lo apretó en su mano con fuerza.

Lily fue la primera persona que le tendió la mano en forma de amistad y gracias a ello pudo comprender que su existencia no estaba vacía después de todo y el universo realmente podía adquirir color. Le debía tanto ya que su amistad le abrió las puertas al escape de su cruel realidad. Conoció a su mejor amigo Regulus y Lucius, cuya familia le abrió los brazos acogiéndolo como uno más de sus integrantes. _"Y luego esta él... "_ se dijo sin olvidar a aquella persona que aun guardaba junto a su corazón.

Abrió el pequeño pestillo y suspiró al ver el sagrado interior que nadie debía ver. Un riso de cabello que guardó con egoísmo y cuidado durante al menos una década. El motivo de su fortaleza y aquello que le motivó a avanzar; el gran amor de su vida.

—Sevy, te traje galletas con leche. Si te preguntas porque ya no hay de chocolate con nuez diré que seguramente una monjita blanca acabó con toda la reserva, pero tú no lo oíste de mi- aquella voz lo sacó del trance haciendo cerrar con fuerza su más grande tesoro en la palma de su mano.

—¡Que rayos haces aquí!- chilló molesto.

—Oye que grosero. Estas en la cocina y por si te olvidabas es terreno común- _"¿A qué hora llegue aquí?"_ Se preguntó avergonzado.

—Como sea, no necesito eso, tengo que continuar con la investigación. No he hecho mucho avance y…- sus manos temblaron al pensar lo mucho que Narcisa se estaba esforzando en el exterior y cuánto tiempo había pasado –¡Por Merlín que ya solo queda mes y medio y no consigo nada!-

—Pero haces lo que puedes, te esfuerzas más que nadie. A juzgar por las sombras bajo tus ojos que dudo que sean de maquillaje estilo gótico, no has dormido en días, no comes. Te la pasas día y noche con esos benditos libros que temo que los ojos se te queden viscos- el pocionista gruñó –Por Godric que si pudiera hacer algo para ayudar en las pociones lo haría, pero no entiendo ni pío y Narcisa no puede enseñarme...-

—¡No es suficiente! Sin respuestas no puedo ayudar a Draco y si no puedo ayudarlo, nadie más podrá… lo que le hará el Lord es tan enfermo que me revuelve el estómago de solo pensarlo...-

—Pero no vas a ayudar a nadie si terminas enfermo o mueres de inanición; tienes que dormir- sus ojos de ese gris violento y tan claro como el corazón de una tormenta reflejaban su miedo y consternación. No podía seguir viéndolos. ¿En que momento se reemplazó su naturaleza burlona y juguetona por una profunda condensendencia y preocupación? No podía lidiar con aquel Sirius que le resultaba tan desconocido.

—Black, tienes que entender que...-

—Suficiente de Bla, bla, bla. Si no te importa me quedaré con esto- le arrancó del alcance sus libros y con el movimiento de varita los regresó al estante.

—¡Mi investigación!- gritó furioso -¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!-

—Ninguno. Mi deber es protegerte y no hay más. Ahora se buen niño gruñón y vete a la cama. Narcisa regresa mañana así que puedes ir a la alcoba-

—¿Qué mosco te picó? ¿Desde cuando te tomas enserio algo? ¿O te importa MI seguridad? ¿Te acuerdas de quien soy? tu objeto de entretenimiento durante la escuela ¿Quejicus, calzones húmedos,Severo zorrillo, Don acusete y demás apodos que me tenías reservados?-

¿Porque no lo dejaba en paz? Si tenía que retarlo, lo haría con tal que dejara cualquier truco o jugarreta que estuviera planeando y lo dejara seguir con sus cosas. El tiempo comenzaba a escasear y cualquier traspiés o error costaría la vida y libertad de su querido ahijado.

Pudo ver que disfrazó una risilla por un carraspeó y mas indignado se sintió.

-Mira, lo que quiero es hacer las paces contigo, créeme, lo estoy intentando pero no lo haces nada sencillo Snape. Sé que tenemos mucha, mucha, mucha historia de animadversión, odio, bromas, peleas y todo eso de críos que ya ni debería tener sentido recordar porque es tan absurdo…- sus dedos rosaron los suyos y en automático Severus apartó su mano y la ocultó con su otro brazo -realmente lamento haberte tratado de la forma en que lo hice, estuvo mal y se que no lo puedo borrar pero puedo compensartelo apartir de ahora; nunca es tarde para cambiar para bien ¿no crees?-

Miró con detenimiento la mano que le alargaba y con recelo se negó a tomarla.

—¿Narcisa te está obligando a hacer eso?-

—Deberías de conocerme bien Quejicus por nuestros años de enemigos/conocidos. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni James pudo obligarme a hacer algo que no quisiera. Puede que lo sugiriera la güera, pero es decisión mía aceptarlo y aquí está mi mano libre de prejuicios y con optimismo que te ofrece una tregua para optimizar la misión-

Suspiró bajando la mirada. Estaba tan agotado de mente y cuerpo que deseaba poder creerle para no seguir devanandose los sesos buscando algo lógico en su comportamiento.

—¿Acaso crees en las segundas oportunidades, Black?-

—Si no lo creyera no te estaría haciendo esa oferta, Sevy- sonrió de esa forma brillante que utilizaba cuando estaba a punto de salirse con la suya. Como la odiaba.

—Deja de llamarme Sev o Sevy… lo detesto-

—Oh vamos, déjame aunque sea un poco de diversión- Severus bufó.

—Como si tuviera opción. Siembre vas y haces lo que quieres…- se dejó caer sobre la mesa dramáticamente. ¿En que momento cruzó la dimensión desconocida y ahora era un "colega" de Sirius Black? Bufó ante la gran burla que sería a su yo del pasado.

—¡Que bueno que lo vas comprendiendo. Así me gusta! Ahora a la cama-

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Tengo que hacer esto con urgencia! ¡Draco depende de mí y estoy tan cerca!-

—Shh,shh, shh- dijo acunando su rostro entre sus manos. El de ojos de acerina quería huir, empujarlo, gritarle, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Estaba carente de energía y parecía que toda la sangre disponible de su cuerpo se dirigía sin piedad a sus mejillas –hace días no duermes y eso está preocupando a Narcisa y a mí también. Así de agotado no podrás ayudar a nadie- reiteró.

—Pero es mi trabajo…-

—Y el mío es cuidarte ¿o no?- sus mejillas finalmente tomaron color –ven, vamos a acurrucarnos al sofá- era demasiado fuerte para detenerlo y sus reproches eran la única protesta que podía hacer.

—¡Aléjate de mi! ¡Ni loco dejaré que me toques!-

—¡Oye Snape eso ofende! Lo que cientos de damas darían por semejante proposición, pero ya que. Tal vez no te guste en esta forma, pero te encantará como Canuto- sonrió y sin decir más comenzó a transformarse en su forma animaga.

El enorme perro de pelaje negro saltó al sofá agrietado y movió la cola enérgicamente. Snape aun sin convencerse y sin apartarle la mirada, se sentó a su lado. Jamás lo vio tan de cerca pero pese a su enorme tamaño, le transmitía tranquilidad. Poniendo su cabeza canina sobre su pecho lo empujó haciendo que se recostara. Su peso no era gran problema ya que era tan cálido como una bolsa de agua caliente y su pelaje corto era peculiarmente suave como la seda que los parpados comenzaron a pesarle.

—No está mal Black…- musitó acarició la frente peluda y la preocupación comenzaba a desvanecerse con forme el sueño ganaba terreno –no está nada mal…-

* * *

Esa tarde en la biblioteca, Harry escribía un rápido ensayo tratando de poner toda su atención en lo que hacía, empero no conseguía concentrarse.

Lynci estaba a su lado haciendo parte del proyecto con aire distante. Era zurda, así que cuando comenzaba un renglón, el dorso de su mano rosaba el suyo apenas breves segundos que le aceleraban el corazón de un modo extraño.

_"Contrólate hombre"_ se dijo soltando el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

Cada miércoles se reunían para hacer la tarea de pociones y era algo que disfrutaba mucho pese a que se autoconvencía que no. Apenas y cruzaban un par de palabras o incluso cruzaban miradas, pero cuando lo hacían Harry simplemente se perdía en su presencia y todo dejaba de tener sentido. Era como si resplandeciera ante sus ojos y no pudiera tener suficiente. Se sabía cada gesto, cada pequeña manía que hacía porque no podía evitar observarla por el rabillo del ojo. Suponía que era "el efecto del lince" como escuchaba que decían a las espaldas de la chica.

Era una ávida lectora por la forma en que sus ojos de plata se deslizaban de renglón a renglón, que estaba seguro sería una dura oponente para Hermione. Cuando meditaba soltaba un pequeño "hum" entre sus labios antes de humedecerlos y le gustaba que la pluma con la que escribía, rosara su mejilla. Parecía que no lo hacía apropósito, pero no dejaba de hacerlo.

—Te equivocaste, es la poción de Asfódelo- dijo ladeando la cabeza dejando que su largo cabello rosara la mesa y cosquilleara su muñeca –mira aquí está la descripción. Página 319 del libro de plantas curativas, toxicas y punzocortantes de Morty Openheimer-

—Ok- dijo siendo que le tembló la voz. -¿ya terminaste el resumen?-

—Aja. Pan comido- dijo sonriendo de esa forma tan…

—¿Lo reviso?-

—¿Enserio Potter? creo que sería más fácil pedirle a uno de primer año que lo revise o mejor un centauro del bosque prohibido- Harry torció el gesto.

—¿Y tienes que decirlo con ese tono?-

—No, pero no encuentro otra forma de decir que eres malísimo para pociones. Supongo que en algo tienes que ser malo ya que San Potter es bueno en todo lo que hace- arqueó la ceja incrédulo. Eso sonaba tan familiar que le produjo escalofríos.

—¿Es lo que te dijo tu hermano?-

—Y la mayoría de los que te ovacionan- se apresuró a contestar la chica acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

—No soy bueno en todo lo que hago, soy bueno en quidditch, pero hasta ahí. No soy diferente a cualquier otra persona en cuanto a mis habilidades mágicas y destreza, tal vez la diferencia es que me esfuerzo y no me rindo. Si me he de equivocar, lo haré otra vez y otra hasta conseguirlo. Soy un perfecto testarudo-

—Ya...-

—Y no me digas así. Solo te falta que también me llames cara rajada como tu hermano o hacerme bromas de mal gusto porque soy huérfano- la chica mordió su labio nerviosa desviando sus ojos grises.

—Lo pensaré- contestó enrollando el pergamino pues la tinta que se había secado.

—Ya que puse las cartas sobre la mesa sobre lo terco que puedo ser, así que insistiré en que no lo hagas y que mejor me llames por mi nombre-

—¿Potter? ya te llamo así, descuida. Los apodos no son dignos de una dama- recitó como si estuviese leyendo su manual de buenos modales.

—No, Harry. Solo Harry-

—Quisieras- refutó la chica negando con la cabeza recogiendo sus cosas. -y si no te molesta me llevaré esto- señaló el trabajo del próximo lunes –la última vez que te lo quedaste lo manchaste de jalea de moras-

—Hasta el lunes, Lynci- la chica hizo una mueca por la familiaridad, pero a Harry solo le provocó la necesidad de esforzarse más.

—Hum… hasta el lunes…-

* * *

Faltaba menos de un cuarto de hora para la llegada de la luna llena y Remus lo podía sentir en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Cada aroma, cada sonido se multiplicaba en su mente y ser tan consiente de sus uñas gruesas la súbita hambre creando vacío en su estomago y el deseo de despedazar, comenzaba a aterrarle.

_"Está cerca"_ pensó más tranquilo, distrayéndose de sus percepciones. Finalmente lo encontró y estaba seguro que si estaba muerto no sería nada agradable para nadie, en especial Dumbledore. No podía fallarle; no cuando le debía tanto.

—No puedo fallar- se dijo seguro de sí mismo observando como los arboles del bosque oscuro comenzaban espaciarse conforme se adentraba y formaban grandes trechos de camino entre la maleza.

Se detuvo súbitamente y su corazón se aceleró al notar en el corazón del bosque dos figuras dialogando y uno de ellos resultaba ser Fenrrir Greyback. Apretó sus puños y esperó no haber hecho mucho ruido alertando su posición.

Pudo olfatear a más figuras en la oscuridad camuflarse con el paraje y los grandes eran mortifagos, eso lo pudo deducir con facilidad por su fuerte olor a podredumbre y muerte._"Hombres lobo"_ pensó unos instantes como si algo hubiera hecho clic en su cabeza. Tal parecía que el Lord tuvo una idea similar a la de Dumbledore de reunirlos y por la risotada de Fenrir intuyó que estaba a punto de cerrar un trato.

Entre todos los aromas en el aire, percibió un débil aroma a sangre; era mínimo pero estaba ahí a los pies del maldito causante de su condición. Un bulto sanguinolento con escasos machones plateados sobre la espalda. No le cupo duda que se trataba de Lucius.

—Mierda…- susurró Remus respirando con dificultad manteniéndose oculto esperando que su aroma siguiera permaneciendo oculto.

Cuando Greyback se desapareció, los hombres lobo comenzaron a congregarse en torno a Lucius y fue su turno de hacer su movimiento. Debía estar demente por lo que planeaba hacer, pero ahora que se puso al descubierto, no había marcha atrás.

—¡Alto!- pidió con voz fuerte y clara, sin duda a las vacilaciones. El hombre que instantes antes recibió el "obsequio" de Fenrir era casi tan imponente; al menos le sacaba una cabeza de alto. Solo pudo erguirse para no mostrar debilidad.

¿Y tú qué es lo que buscas aquí? No hueles como el hombre bestia que vino hace unos momentos- gruñó. Si había algo que le hiciera enfurecer más era que lo compararan con aquel infame enfermo fanático de desgarrar niños inocentes.

—Vengo por él- repuso sin inmutarse.

—¿Ese? Ya está casi muerto. Si no es de hambre o sed, morirá por la enorme mordida que tiene en el cuello- mostró sus afilados dientes en señal de advertencia para que no diera un paso más.

Sintió como toda la demás manada se ponía tensa y resoplaba en las sombras.

—Lo sé. Pero él es mi misión y tengo que llevármelo-

—No se podrá. Es el bocadillo de nuestro alfa-

—Entonces demando hablar con el líder para llegar a un acuerdo-

—El alfa no conoce de habla. Solo conoce las ofrendas como esta o la guerra. Pero por lo que veo tú no estás para ofrecer ninguno de las dos. Tus manos están vacías y estas muy flaco, loco y débil para hacerle frente- Remus apretó sus ojos. "_Si. Definitivamente estoy loco"_

—Solo lo diré una vez. Trae al líder, ahora, que me estoy cansado de esperar razonamiento de su parte-

—Debes estar deseando la hora de tu muerte para desafiar al alfa- todos rieron a coro ya con más forma de animal que de persona con forma se mostraban a la luz de la luna. Eran tan sigilosos que no notó que ya estaban a su alrededor formando un circulo -¿Tanto quieres morir, niño? ¿Por ese peso muerto?-

—Si- respondió sin ápice de duda o vacilación. A esas alturas ya no podía retractarse.

en otro momento se hubiese soltado a reír largo y tendido ante la idea de arriesgar su pellejo a cambio del de Lucius Mal nacido Malfoy. _"Ver para creer"_ se dijo sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro conforme sentía que la transformación llegaba. Como sus huesos comenzaban a crujir, romperse y reagruparse en su cuerpo y la piel se resquebrajaba como cemento seco en un grueso pelaje castaño.

Una voz gutural habló a sus espaldas.

—Acepto el reto-

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Chan, chan, chan! Parece que Rem-Rem no la cuenta! D:

Es todo por le momento pequeños! Wow! no puedo creer que ya sean 11 capis! Yo espero que ya vayamos por la mitad, pero pues todavía no lo se con exactitud XD

Les mando besitos! Nos leemos el próximo viernes! Espero con muchas ansias sus reviews que alegran mi corazoncillo *W* y recuerden que si llegamos a los 50 capis será un 2*1!


	12. Incomodidad Purpura

**PAREJAS: **Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER: **El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora:** Feliz navidad queridos míos! Aquí estoy nuevamente con un capitulo celebrando porque ya son mas de 50 reviews y toca 2 x 1! yey!

Las respuestas a sus hermosos comentarios estarán al final del capi! :D

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Con Crabbe y Goyle en la absurda clase de Adivinación, Draco descansaba a la orilla del lago negro con su oleaje pacifico. Era un día soleado con muy pocas nubes en el cielo que apenas y se sentía la brisa invernal que corría del norte; un clima extraño para la fecha en la que se encontraba si lo pensaba con detenimiento.

"_Es agradable"_ se dijo sintiendo el tierno pasto acariciando sus piernas descubiertas. ¿Cuantas veces dio por sentado un instante así? no lo sabía; seguramente todos los días de su vida, sin embargo ahora en su forma femenina se sentía diferente, nuevo y prometedor.

Había algo raro con él y lo sabía, pero en ese momento poco podía importar. Era deliciosa la sensación que sentía en cada poro de su piel, como el resplandor solar calentaba sus mejillas, como el aire estaba impregnado del fresco aroma de olmos y abetos del bosque prohibido y como la magia que no sabía a quién pertenecía, le envolvía en un dulce abrazo y le susurraba al oído no perderse, ayudándole a aferrarse a la luz.

En su mente sonó aquella vieja canción de cuna que creyó haber olvidado pero que volvía tan vibrante y cálida como cuando su madre se la cantaba para que ya no tuviera miedo. Comenzó a cantarla entre sus labios, en apenas un murmullo que se llevaba el viento.

_-Idir ann is idir as, Idir thuaidh is idir theas, Idir thiar is idir thoir, Idir am is idir áit- _Sonrió por breves instantes antes que sintiera que alguien le daba un empujón como abriéndose paso en una antesala atestada de gente.

Apretó los dientes por el descaro, entornando los ojos a las chicas que acababan de truncar su día idílico.

-Pero si es la chica de la que todos hablan- dijo la voz chillona de Pansy cruzándose de brazos queriendo lucir imponente, teatrito que Draco jamás le creería. Puso los ojos en blanco lamentándose su pobre intento de intimidación –eres tan poca cosa que apenas y te vi- rio estridentemente siendo secundada por Daphne y Astoria Greengrass y Millicent Bulstrode.

Nunca comprendería a sus compañeros y lo volubles que podían ser. Ahora que era una chica, los hombres parecían que su IQ caía en picada en su presencia al comportarse cual trogoditas que siempre se le quedaban viendo cual idiotas.

_"Y eso incluye a la torpe comadreja y el imbécil Zabinni"_ se dijo cansado súbitamente por esa mala atención _"Al menos el cuatro ojos de Potter y el zoquete Longbottom tratan pobremente de hacer conversación"_ meditó cansinamente.

Y por si no fuera suficiente, las chicas parecían odiarle con muchas ganas, principalmente Pansy Parkinson.

_"Quien diría que apenas el año pasado se arrastraba a mis pies para que la besara y la usara como un sombrero" _se dijo ante la ironía de la vida "_qué bueno que no lo hice_" bufó molesto.

-¿Se te perdió algo por aquí Parkinson? ¿Tal vez tu dignidad? Aunque te diré que esa cosa nadie la ha visto desde hace años, lo siento- rebatió quitándose el exceso de pasto de su falda. Si había algo peor que tener partes femeninas era tener que usar faldas tan cortas como aquella que se levantaba a la minúscula ráfaga de viento.

-¿Quién te dio permiso para hablar?- cuestionó Daphne alzando su mentón orgullosa. "_Patético. Ahora quiere imitarme…" _se dijo asqueado.

-No sabía que tenía que pedir permiso al comité de las chicas sin cerebro de Pansy Parkinson, ya será para la próxima- la pelinegra puso los brazos en jarra impidiéndole el paso -claro... 4 contra 1, que lindo de tu parte Parkinson. Estoy segura que no se sentirían tan poderosas si estuvieran aquí Crabb y Goyle-

-¿Y tú que te crees pasándote de lista eh, Lynci?- preguntó Pansy –¿que acaso tus perros no vienen cuando les silbas?- las chicas soltaron unas risillas ridículas -ademas, el hecho de que seas hermana o lo que sea de Draco, no te da derecho a andarte pavoneando por ahí como la reina del lugar- dijo muy cerca de su cara ganas de darle un cabezazo no le faltaron –debes aprender tu lugar-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué acaso la reina eres tú? Porque no vi tu corona en ningún lugar ¿Crees que con tu fea cara lograrás impresionar a alguien?- sonrió divertido al ver como torcía el gesto -y deja de señalarme con tus horribles uñas de gallina que me molesta- dijo apartando su dedo con la mano –con razón mi hermano jamás quiso tocarte, me das asco de solo verte- la chica enrojeció de ira y pudo ver como Daphne y Astoria palidecía mientras Millicent tronaba sus dedos lista para el ataque que no esperó fuera tan pronto.

Cuando menos sintió ya estaba en el agua._"Mierda, esta helada"_ se dijo comenzando a tiritar de frío fulminando con la mirada a las chicas que la veían con superioridad.

-Hablas demasiado, ternura. Si tan solo te hubieras mantenido callada- gruñó Millicent con una cínica sonrisa.

-Te lo dejaré muy claro chica Malfoy. Tu hermano es una cosa, pero tú, no eres nadie aquí. Si te metes con nosotras, te irá peor que esto. Considéralo una advertencia- sonrió malévolamente y antes de poder rebatirle, algo tiró de su pierna hacia la profundidad del lago.

Sentía que se ahogaba y no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado en el agua. Podrían haber sido solo un par de segundos, pero le parecieron una eternidad. ¿porque cuando llevaba las de perder no podía mantener la boca cerrada?

La presión de su tobillo disminuyó, permitiendole volver a la superficie. Unas manos le tomaron con fuerza y tosió un poco recuperando el aliento. Estaba tan empapado que la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo y su cabello era un desastre. Comenzó a temblar cuando sintió el abrigo de alguien sobre sus hombros.

-¿Estas bien?- sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. ¿Porque entre todas las personas quien viniera a su rescate tendría que ser aquel de gafas torcidas y cabello enmarañado? Si que la vida tenía formas muy raras de encaminar las cosas a su parecer.

-¿Haciéndola de héroe, San Potter? ¿o tu complejo Gryffindoresco no puede detenerse cuando ve una damisela en peligro?- desvió la mirada a las chicas que corrían entre gritos –¿Qué les hiciste?-

-Ah… digamos que les obsequié un hermoso mocomurciélago a cada una. Tengo una amiga que es experta en ese conjuro- rió el moreno con un aire apenado, que parecía un chiquillo que acababa de hacer una travesura y fue descubierto en pleno acto. _"Que raro es..."_ meditó escondiendo una sonrisa que quería escapar.

-No tenías que ayudarme-

-A mí me parece que si…- Draco hizo un puchero, jamás admitiría que tenía un problema y menos ante él–vale, solo fue un servicio comunitario, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho- dijo quitándole el exceso de agua con el movimiento de su varita. Draco suspiró aliviado pasando sus dedos por su largo cabello mirándolo de soslayo.

-Aja- respondió sin creer un poco eso. Un pensaría que un Gryffindor no dudaría en ayudar a los desvalidos, pero bajo su experiencia, Potter era el único que siempre que podía lo llevaba acabo.

–Además, somos compañeros de equipo en pociones, eso nos hace una especie de amigos aunque no te parezca el término. Y si lo pienso, me vería muy maldito si dejaba que esas chicas se salieran con la suya, ¿donde quedaría el apodo de San Potter que tanto tú como tu hermano les gusta usar conmigo?-

-Cierto…- asintió devolviendo su abrigo de pésima calidad ya que había entrado en calor y su ropa estaba seca –un héroe tenías que ser- ironizó –pero no creas que te lo agradeceré ya que yo no te pedí el favor-

-No lo hice esperando que lo hicieras- Drao bufó viendo a lo lejos a Vince y Greg correr sofocados a su encuentro.

-Me tengo que ir... supongo que nos veremos el miércoles- el moreno asintió.

-Llueva, truene o llovizne-

-Creo que no es tan malo que seamos compañeros después de todo- murmuró sonriendo al imaginar a las chicas Slytherin con el moco en forma de murciélago sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¿Que dijiste?- preguntó el ojiverde intrigado.

-Nada. Estaba hablando conmigo misma-

* * *

Entre entrenamientos de quidditch los lunes y viernes, las clases de defensa/ oclumancia los martes y jueves, tenía pocos días para ponerse a estudiar para los exámenes que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Se sentía en buena posición en cuanto a resistencia física, pero no estaba para nada confiado en los conocimientos de las clases.

_"Mucho menos las de pociones"_ se dijo apretando sus ojos avergonzado por su propio comportamiento.

No comprendía sus emociones ni menos sus acciones. ¿Por qué tenía tanta insistencia con Lynci Malfoy si la chica parecía no interesarle nada en lo absoluto? A cada conversación le hacía topar con pared con su nulo interés y sus respuestas monosilábicas.

_"Y ya ni hablar de que siempre que la busco para los trabajos están esos dos monigotes flanqueándola como sus guaruras"_ gruñó para sus adentros. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? No lo comprendía.

Estaba seguro que no era amor. Ya estuvo enamorado una vez de la preciosa buscadora de Ravenclaw Cho Chang y ese sentimiento no se parecía en nada a lo que estaba sintiendo. Sus sentimientos con Cho eran como mariposas en su estómago y sensaciones esponjosas que le costaba trabajo poder describir pero con Lynci era energía pura que chocaba cuando sus manos rozaban en clase de pociones y unas crueles avispas que golpeteaban en la boca de su estómago. Todo era tan extraño.

-No es como si me gustara…- se dijo en un murmullo que rápidamente se apagó en sus labios al recordar su hermosa expresión cuando casi le dio las gracias tras salvarla.

Era una chica hermosa, inteligente pero tan misteriosa que no sabía si debía o no inmiscuirse en su vida privada y más aun siendo hermana de nada más y nada menos Draco insoportable Malfoy.

Otro en quien no quería pensar y que parecía estar más en su mente de lo que le hubiera gustado. "_Solo es curiosidad del porque justo ahora que está todo tan revuelto, no está. ¿Qué otra cosa seria?"_

-¿De qué hablas camarada?-

-Nada- negó Harry sintiendo sus mejillas arder sentándose en el suelo junto con sus amigos Ron, Seamus, Neville y Dean.

Los chicos se encontraban en jocosas conversaciones que parecían ir entre quien era la chica mas sexy de equipo de Quidditch si era Katie o Angelina mientras comían dulces con ajíes explosivos, pastelillos de calabaza y chocolate, soda de mandarina, zarzamora y regaliz, cerveza de mantequilla y lo que parecía ilegal whisky de fuego que hurtaron en una escapada a la cocina; no era como que los elfos domésticos les dieran gran importancia a la invasión de sus dominios y con la ausencia de profesores patrullando Harry dudaba que alguien extrañara el licor.

-Te ves distraído Harry- señaló Neville pasándole una gaseosa que Harry apuro súbitamente cediendo. Aun tenía cosas que estudiar pero siempre venía bien un momento de descanso.

-Solo es cansancio, pero estaré bien una vez que tome un par de estas- sonrió y el chico tímido asintió.

-Yo solo se que Angelina tiene una piernas de infarto, pero la sonrisa de Katie da cien años de vida- dijo Seamus dando el tema por sanjado ya que os chicos asintieron unánimes.

—Ahh la chica nueva esta como quiere – exclamó Ron recargándose en su hombro con aire soñador -ella si es todo el paquete- Harry sin saber que se apoderó de él, sintió como cada uno de sus musculosos comenzaban a tensarse.

-¿Ya tan temprano a hablar de tema central de esta noche Weasley?- preguntó Dean jocoso pasando al pelirrojo la botella de whisky como si se tratara de la pipa de la paz.

-¿Y a ti que Thomas? Sales con mi hermana, lo cual te deja censurado de esta conversación-

-Rompió conmigo, hermano. Ya toda la escuela sabe que anda con Michael Corner- dijo obviando la noticia.

-Dios. Ginny cambia de novio como si fueran calzones- musitó Seamus -no la culpo, si fuera yo, lo haría-

-¡Hey, Es mi hermana de la que hablas!- dijo amenazante el pelirrojo indignado –pero es cierto, no se que le pasa, me pregunto si es por llamar la atención...- no le quedó más que inclinar el codo a su bebida.

-Simplemente quiere pasarla bien, Ron creo que cada quien es libre de hacer lo que quiera mientras no lastime a nadie mas- dijo Harry apartando la botella de la boca de su amigo. Dudaba que pudiera manejar tanto alcohol sin comportarse como un cretino -creo que ya es suficiente...-

-El otro día ayudé a la chica Malfoy a recoger sus libros que tiraron al suelo. Casi me lo agradece… me dijo "no eres tan bobo Longbottom. Supongo que es una especie de cumplido- sonrió apenado -Aunque parece que a las otras chicas Slytherin no les agrada mucho- señaló Neville con disimulo.

-Es porque es la chica más linda del curso- agregó Harry dándole un trago a su refresco _"Y probablemente de toda la escuela…"_

-Iugh. No le digas Malfoy que me repugna de solo pensar que están emparentados- dijo Ron con una mueca.

-¿Y qué tiene que estén emparentados?- Harry miró sus manos que estaban pálidas de tanto apretarlas inconscientemente.

-Todo, camarada. El apellido Malfoy es lo peor que le pudo pasar…-

-Malfoy o no, yo si le daba- sonrió Dean haciendo reír a todos excepto a Harry. _"¿por esto me quedé despierto?"_ se preguntó frustrado temiendo que con forme avanzaba la conversación no fuera responsable de su ataque de ira.

-¡Igual yo, Dean! Es tan guapa la chica… Huele bien, tiene lindos ojos, unos labios carnosos y unos melones que…-

—¿Quieres que Hermione te de una tunda?- cuestionó Harry molesto, en parte por la manera tan vulgar en la que hablaba de Lynci y otra por los claros sentimientos que Hermione sentía pero que el pelirrojo se hacía el obtuso o realmente era un obtuso al no comprender.

-Ella no me manda. ¿Qué mosco te picó Harry? ¿O que acaso tienes algo que confesar? Porque por si mal no recuerdo has pasado tiempo con ella ¿a que si? ¿Ya tan pronto superaste a Cho?- _"¿Porque rayos juega la carta de Cho en este momento?"_ se preguntó molesto.

-Si la superé Ron... recuerda que siempre que estábamos juntos lloraba mucho y prefirió apoyar a su amiga traidora a todos los demás...- desvió la mirada recordando lo pésimo que le sentó aquello -Y sobre Lynci, ella solo es mi…- dudó sobre como quería responder y lo que era en realidad –mi compañera de clase de pociones; hacemos la tarea juntos y es todo…-

-Ya, tarea...- murmuró Dean bailoteando sus cejas –ahora así le dicen los jóvenes de ahora... Solo recuerda que juego de manos es de villanos Harry... y procura ser gentil- Harry puso los ojos en blanco sacando risas a los demás.

-Pues yo no entiendo cuál es la molestia con Malfoy. O sea, su hermana esta preciosa, pero él no está de mal ver- meditó confianzudo Seamus colgandose del cuello de Harry –yo si me dejo caer con los dos y que hagan sándwich-

-¿Qué te gusta el jodido Draco Malfoy? Esa no me la sabía Seamus. Te lo tenías bien guardadito-

-Y no me gusta. Solo soy una persona que sabe apreciar la belleza exterior de mis condóminos y que puedo disfrutar de ambos placeres. Lynci es hermosa, pero creo que es algo dócil y callada a diferencia de Malfoy. Apuesto que es una fiera en la cama que no me molestaría en domar-

-¡Asco! muérdete la lengua Seamus- gritó Ron comenzando a ponerse verde.

-Creo que es suficiente del tema "hermanos Malfoy" por una noche y a quien no le parezca, ahí está la puerta- dictaminó Harry poniéndose de pie. Estaba molesto por ver como sus amigos veían a Lynci y Malfoy; eso sí era algo que no le parecía, le revolvía el estomago y lo hacía rabiar de tal forma que si seguían seguro explotaría.

-Segundo eso. Creí que sería más divertido esta conversación- dijo Ron dejando de lado la mitad de su pastelillo en el suelo; parecía ahora inapetente –gracias por la imagen mental Seamus-

-De nada, camarada. Causar polémica es mi don-

-Creí que era explotar calderos- contestó Neville haciendo reír a todos. Harry agradeció por eso.

* * *

Salió a la sala común tras terminar de limpiar el desorden de la habitación, no se sentía para nada bien que no podía concentrarse en nada más. No le gustaba el camino por el que estaban cruzando sus sentimientos ¿porque se sentía tan molesto?.

Gruñó furioso. ¿Tan siquiera tenía tiempo para pensar en algo así? Debía estar loco, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho que si sentía algo por Lynci y algo muy raro le pasaba con su hermano. ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto que no estuviera o que planeara algo? En el pasado pudo hacerle frente más de una ocasión y ahora con su entrenamiento, seria pan comido, entonces ¿porque no podía sacárselo de la cabeza?

Suspiró frustrado.

—Vi que te molesto lo que hablamos los chicos- exclamó Seamus cruzando una pierna frente a la chimenea. Harry torció el gesto. ¿Desde cuando estaba ahi?

—¿Fui muy obvio? –

—Pude notarlo a leguas, aunque creo que Ron y Deán son más densos que una piedra, así que tu secreto esta a salvo –

—Amén a eso- rodó los ojos dejando que Crookshanks saltara a sus piernas.

—Pero aquí la pregunta es, ¿por quien te molestaste más? ¿Por lo que dijeron de Lynci o lo que dijeron de Malfoy? –

—Yo...- bajó la mirada al suelo jugueteando con sus pulgares -creo que no hay alguien que vea a Lynci y no le guste... –

—Es un ángel, simplemente. Tendrías que ser un envidioso acérrimo o un ciego de lo peor para no sentir atracción-

—Pero Malfoy es otro cantar. Jamás lo consideré alguien atractivo, es más, jamás puse atención en sus facciones más que en su horrible personalidad que eso si que es tan desagradable...–

—Tal vez no conscientemente, porque te diré que él también esta como quiere. Su rostro afilado y largas pestañas...- suspiró emocionado -Te puedo apostar que si fuera la primera vez que lo vez entrar en un cuarto, sería imposible apartar la mirada–

—Pareces muy interesado… tal vez demasiado...–

—Soy un amante, Harry. Me gustan las cosas bellas y se reconocerlas ¿Qué tu no?- Harry avergonzado recordó la puntura que hizo de Malfoy y apartó la mirada.

—Pero es un chico...–

—¡Oh vamos Harry! no vas a salir con tapujos o intolerancia. Amor es amor y uno no se fija si los genitales son de dama o caballero– Harry rió por su seriedad.

—¿Acabas de inventar eso?—

—No. Lo leí en algún lado-contestó risueño -creo que es algo normal entre nosotros los jóvenes en tener esa mente abierta a estas cuestiones, no está mal- dijo como todo un conocedor.

Cho fue la única chica de la que se ha enamorado, sin embargo admitía que le movía el piso la primera vez que vio a Bill Weasley o a Cedric Digory…

Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza de tanto pensar en esa maraña de sinsentido.

—En este momento te detesto Seamus…-

—Lo puedo notar. ¿Pero a que te di algo muy interesante que pensar?- Harry resopló molesto. No necesitaba aquello con toda la enorme lista de pendientes en su cabeza.

_"Perfecto… ahora gracias a eso no podré dormir…"_

* * *

**Notas Finales: **En un momento subo la continuación! Por cierto, la canción que canta Lynci es "Amhrán na farraige" y significa "La canción del mar", de la película animada del mismo nombre! (si no la han visto, la recomiendo al 100% es bellisima!) y he aquí la traducción del galeico:"Entre el aquí, Entre el ahora. Entre el norte, entre el sur. Entre el oeste, entre el este. Entre el tiempo y entre el espació" y es solo una parte de esta linda canción n.n

Mil gracias por sus comentarios:

***xonyaa11** (Waah no puedo creer que estés nuevamente por aquí! creí que ya no te gustaba la historia :'V y solo te diré que no te preocupes, parece una situación difícil pero todo se solucionará :D),

***Kaorugloomy** (en serio crees que es único? *O* porque yo no lo noto XD pero te lo agradezco! y pues me conoces, no se lidiar con la acción así que todo estará bien fuera de cámara xP),

***Keilastar** (De que tiene respuesta para todo la tiene, pero pues si una gran fuente de magia no esta cerca, no podrá reaccionar el pobre ;A;),

***Pipe Malik Malfoy** (pues que diré? las viejas costumbres mueren lento y para Harry no es la excepción; adora discutir con Draco incluso aunque no sabe que es el xD. Sobre Siri y Sevy pues ya iba siendo hora que uno diera su brazo a torcer porque eso de las niñerías pues ya están algo betarrones para eso lol y sobre Rem-Rem y Lucy in the sky pues quisiera decir que lo verás pero.. la verdad me disculpo pero no podrán verlo en el momento que sucedió, sorry~ pero te prometo que mas adelante sabrán que paso!),

***cuqui . luna .3** (ten por seguro que lo hará!),

***AnaM1707 **(jeje son muchas preguntas, las cuales tendrán respuesta en los próximos capi! :9 aunque lo de si sabe lo que planea Voldy, la respuesta es no, ya que estuvo en Azkaban en ese tiempo TOT) y

***Cristine Malfoy **(me alegra que te gustara! :D adoro que siempre estes puntual y sin falta! Eres genial *W*)!


	13. Revelación Turmalina

**PAREJAS: **Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER: **El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora: **Se que el capi anterior fue algo polémico (incluso consideré borrarlo, pero pues al final de cuentas opté por no hacerlo, espero que haya sido la decisión correcta jeje)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Tal como lo pensó, no pudo dormir en todo lo que restó de la noche. Sus ojos ardían y estaban enrojecidos, pero curiosamente no se sentía con sueño_ "Eso si, estoy muy agotado"_ se dijo masajeando sus trapecios. Logró escapar de la mirada crítica de Hermione en la sala común antes que indagara algo que no debía. Definitivamente la noche anterior permanecería como un acontecimiento secreto que nadie de afuera debía enterarse, en especial la castaña.

Suspiró recargándose contra el pilar más próximo sosteniendo una esfera que Raven le dio para que canalizara su magia. Vio como cambiaba su color de azul a rojo y regresaba a amarillo y se sintió tranquilo que al menos podía seguir con su entrenamiento pese al cansancio mental.

—Hola camarada- saludó Ron como un murmullo. Tenía contra la sien una compresa fría y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Resaca?-

—Como no tienes idea- sonrió avergonzado –creo que fue demasiado para una noche. ¿Quién diría que se sentiría como si mil centauros hicieran la danza irlandesa en mi cabeza?- torció el gesto dejando la bolsa en una celosía –Hermione se dio cuenta de mi malestar, pero salí antes que me lanzaran un libro que empeoraría mi jaqueca. Seguro el aroma se pegó a mi ropa- contestó olfateando su playera de manga larga.

—Supongo que más tarde encontrará una forma de emboscarnos a ambos- el pelirrojo asintió cansado.

—Solo espero que sea mucho más tarde de lo que espero... es demasiado rígida ¿Cuál es su problema?-

—¿En serio no lo sabes?- se la regresó y Ron se sonrojó alzando ambas manos.

—Vale, lo sé. Es sumamente inteligente y brillante, pero ser discreta no es su fuerte…-

—¿Y bien?-

—Me gusta, pero creo que estar juntos no es algo sencillo… peleamos mucho, nuestras personalidades son totalmente opuestas y ahorita es mi momento. ¡Hombre que soy prefecto y estoy en el equipo de quidditch! ¿Lo abrías imaginado? Yo lo hice cientos de veces pero siempre terminaba cuando despertaba- hizo una pausa aclarando sus pensamientos -además sería raro ¿no crees? Hemos sido inseparables los tres, como hermanos… ¿eso cuenta cómo incesto?- Harry le dio un codazo amistoso.

—Tal vez- dijo esbozando una sonrisa –pero debes de ser claro con ella en lugar de huir o de lo contrario la lastimarás...- el pelirrojo se recargó sobre sus codos considerando sus palabras.

—Lo haré cuando encuentre las palabras adecuadas en mi mente- sonrió –por cierto, perdona si me pasé en la noche… estaba como una cuba y eso me hace ser un pelmazo-

—Un gran y completo patán, si- Ron soltó una risotada que en seguida calló por su dolor de cabeza –no te guardo rencor, pero no está bien la forma en la que hablaste de ella-

—Sí, sí, sí, lo sé... seguro mi madre me habría lavado la boca con jabón de haber escuchado pero no lo puedo evitar, esa aura Beouxbatons hace perder la cabeza a cualquiera… pero no lo volveré a decir, al menos en voz alta-

—Aja…- Harry volvió a tensarse -guardalo, pero muy en el fondo-

—Además ¿no es como si te gustara o sí? Porque según recordaba te gustaba Cho y…-

—Si me gusta- rebatió con tal seriedad que deseó morderse la lengua al instante. Era la primera vez que lo decía que una rara sensación entre alivio y preocupación se cimbró en su pecho.

—Vaya. Lo siento cumpa, fui un idiota… no debí decir algo así. Con las chicas de los amigos no se juega-

—Ya déjalo, solo por favor no seas vulgar y digas guarradas. Guárdatelas para las noches en vela o la ducha- Ron lo rodeó con su brazo riendo.

—¿Y ya se lo dijiste?-

—Ni siquiera me lo había dicho a mismo y estoy seguro que ella es la última persona que desearía que se enterara-

—Vamos Harry que eres el paquete completo. Chico de oro con gran personalidad, gran jugador de Quidditch, excelente duelista y un galanazo. Sería muy afortunada que le pidieras que fuera tu novia-

—Estas yendo demasiado lejos-

—¡Qué va! Lo único malo es que tendrías que pasar navidad en compañía de la familia de hurones fanáticos de la pureza de sangre eso si que será la muerte...-

—Si, claro...- también rió sintiéndose cinco veces más ligero. "P_arece ser que la noche en vela surtió efecto para una revelación" _se dijo sin saber si darle un zape a Ron por su tan florida imaginación o uno a Seamus por abrirle los ojos a aquello que estaba sintiendo.

Las cosas con Cho, el único referente romántico que tenía, se fue al carajo sin siquiera comenzar, así que dudaba siquiera poder entablar algo más que una amistad con aquella hermosa chica que siempre con mordacidad conseguía alejarlo.

Al menos la claridad de mente era algo que podía agradecer. _"No es como si tuviera que enterarse"_ se dijo sin poder dejar de sonreír.

* * *

Regulus avanzaba y daba un pequeño asentimiento cada que Harry bloqueaba uno de sus ataques. Estaba aprendiendo rápido y con una precisión sorprendente para la edad que tenía.

Pensó que sería más difícil pero agradecía no estar tratando con un incompetente como lo denominó Severus. Eran como unas mini vacaciones entre sus millones de tareas que arremangándose la túnica detuvo sus ataques.

Era poderoso, no le cabía duda y era dedicado en sus tareas, terco como ninguno y si no lo conseguía a la primera lo volvía a intentar. Eso tenía mucho mérito.

_"Tal vez por esas cualidades es que Dumbledore lo quiere cerca de Draco_" se dijo meditabundo repeliendo un ataque y lanzándole uno nuevo. Era lo único que se le ocurría y aunque se le hacía perverso manipular un par de adolescentes, creía que no era lo peor que se le hubiese ocurrido "_Entre un maniático por el poder, un viejito senil y un chiquillo hormonal y temperamental, Harry termina siendo la mejor opción_" suspiró.

—Bien hecho Potter. Solo recuerda que para tener un buen difindo necesitas hacer un mejor muñequeo- le mostró la mejor manera –sí, justo así- asintió cuando lo imitó a la perfección–con esto hemos terminado esta semana de entrenamiento y te hago entrega de tu astra anima- sonrió pasándole lo que parecía una pequeña criatura verde que era del tamaño de la yema de su meñique.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esto, señor?-

—Este es un ejercicio algo diferente al anterior. Este pequeño amiguito se nutre de tu magia- la pequeña criatura abrió sus ojos redondos como lunas llenas que ocupaban 1/3 de su pequeño rostro y le regresó la mirada –ten cuidado que con facilidad huyen. Tu misión es restringirlo con tu magia sin varita y mantenlo ahí hasta nuestra siguiente clase-

—¡Pero eso será en 5 días!- chilló horrorizado. Jamás había hecho algo así y por tanto tiempo, lo miró como si estuviera demente sacandole una amplía sonrisa a Regulus.

—No, serán 15 días porque tengo cosas que hacer fuera del castillo- el chico se quedó con la boca abierta listo para reprochar en cualquier instante -Y cuando regrese, este amiguito tiene que estar del tamaño de la palma de tu mano- Lo vio que se sentía desmayar y eso lo revitalizó –lo harás bien, Potter. Tienes talento nato y solo te falta confianza en tus habilidades y dudar menos antes de actuar-

—Claro, para usted es sencillo porque no tendrá que ir al baño, entrenar, ducharse o almorzar con una criatura revoloteando a su alrededor- a Regulus le vino a la mente Bill y rió.

—Te comprendo hasta cierto punto- mostró sus dientes rebuscando entre sus cosas algo dulce que comer y se alzó de hombros al encontrar una paleta de calabaza, las favoritas de Bill ¿en que momento compró también para ese entrometido pelirrojo? no recordaba, pero no le molestaba, sabía a sus besos ardientes y atrevidos –pero te aseguro que si consigues eso, estarás listo para repeler a cualquier persona o cosa que quiera invadir tu mente. Garantizado-

—Siendo así, lo intentaré-

—Por cierto, aquí está tu mapa, fue de mucha utilidad- el chico de ojos verdes arqueó una ceja tomándolo con una clara señal de duda.

—¿Para qué lo ocupaba? ¿Para acosar alumnos y bajarle puntos con antelación? ¿O espiar maestros en acciones indebidas?-

Era lógico que estuviese receloso y no podía culparlo. De poder le haría mas liviano su constante carga que veía cuando entraba a su mente. Tenía dudas y temía dar pasos en falso, pero no dejaba de tener curiosidad. _"Y luego esta Dumbledore que no le ha dicho absolutamente nada"_ conocía de primera mano lo truculento que podía ser el anciano director y lo poco comunicativo que podía ser.

—Para tu información ninguno de los dos. Lo siento por no ser especifico pero es confidencial. Si tienes dudas consultado con Dumbledore- chasqueó la lengua notando el bufido nasal del menor. _"Tal parece que no es una opción para el. Que interesante"_ sonrió abriendo la puerta. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y entre más pronto lo hiciera, mas pronto terminaría –Ya puedes retirarte-.

* * *

Harry intentó abrir con un hechizo la pesada puerta de madera por quinta vez, pero el pestillo simplemente no se movía ni un centímetro.

¿Que rayos era aquel lugar? Recordaba haber salido de su entrenamiento con Raven, escondió el mapa del merodeador y la pequeña criatura llamada "Astra anima" en su mochila y cuando tomó bajó la escalera del segundo piso, se encontraba en esa especie de salón en desuso polvoriento y poco iluminado con nada mas y nada menos que con Lynci Malfoy.

_"Esto no puede estar pasándome"_ se dijo frustrado.

—¡Rayos!- exclamó golpeando su frente contra la puerta escuchando como la madera crujía y se expandía reforzando la seguridad, sellándose en su lugar.

—Deja de gastar energía, Potter- dijo la chica jugueteando con la larga trenza que le caía sobre el hombro –es un hechizo patético que se fortalece entre más fuerza aplicas. Como un atrapa dedos. En un par de horas pasará. Hubiera sido menos tiempo si no hubieras intentado el alohomora o el bombarda- dijo quitándose su capa para ponerla sobre el piso –uno diría que este cuarto ha visto mejores día- arrugó su respingada nariz en desaprobación.

Harry echó la cabeza atrás. _"Brillante aprendiz que no puedo descifrar que hechizo usar para salir de aquí" _

—Te ves muy calmada para estar atrapada- la chica se alzó de hombros.

—Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a las niñerías de muchas chicas desesperadas por llamar la atención-

—No deberías decirle a Dumbledore?-

—¿Tu le dirías si alguien te molesta?-

—Claro que no...- y lo había atrapado que quiso golpear nuevamente su cabeza. -pero tu no deberías...- la chica lo interrumpió.

—Pienso lo mismo. Además, dudo que el viejito pueda hacer algo al respecto. Esta muy ocupado yendo a convenciones de ridículas túnicas estrelladas para la tercera edad- Harry ahogó una risilla. No le parecía correcto, pero era difícil no reír -descuida, ya me adelanté y les di una cucharada de su propia medicina. No entraré en detalle y solo diré que su hora de baño va a ser un caos lleno de gritos, caída de cabello y dientes podridos- sonrió con malicia -esto en comparación de lo que les pasará, es un día de campo- hizo una pausa juntando sus piernas contra su pecho –además no estoy sola ¿o si?- el corazón de Harry dio una maroma en su pecho.

—Pensé que te desagradaba-

—¿Tu? No. Weasley y su sequito de imbéciles, ellos si me desagradan y ya ni hablar la forma en la que me miran- Harry apretó sus puños dejándose caer a su lado levantando el polvo.

—Él no es una mala persona… pero le hace daño el exceso de atención…- contestó con melancolía sentándose a su lado dejando que el polvo se levantara en gruesas volutas a su alrededor.

—Como sea, es desagradable y punto- dijo moviendo su mano desechando la conversación y sin decir palabra, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

—Eh… ¿crees que las velas duraran un par de horas?- preguntó señalando un pobre y destartalado candelabro con 3 velas a medio morir. Sentía que si no decía palabra, sería aun más consciente de los latidos acelerados de corazón que le impulsaba a desear salir corriendo de ahí.

Olía tan bien y su cabello se sentía como seda en su hombro. Era doloroso estar tan cerca y comprender porque se sentía de esa manera sabiendo que no llegaría a ningún lugar.

—No tienes que hablar, trato de no pensar en ello… detesto la oscuridad- cerró los ojos y pegó más su cuerpo al de Harry. El moreno hizo lo único que se le ocurrió y la rodeó con un brazo. Su cuerpo menudo, pequeño y cálido se acoplaba perfectamente al suyo y le daba esa sensación que de alguna manera podía reconfortarla.—Como que agarraste mucha confianza…-

—¿Te molesta?- la chica bufó y negó con la cabeza.

—Solo guarda silencio… ¿puedes?-

—No lo creo. A mí lo que me incomoda es el silencio, así que no puedo no decir algo- dijo deleitándose con el suave cosquilleo que le producía su flequillo –er… ¿Cómo es Francia? Pregunto porque nunca he estado ahí. Supongo que es muy bonito porque todos hablan de ir de luna de miel o vacaciones así que debe ser bellísimo…-

—Eres imposible…- dijo la chica sin molestarse como esperó Harry- es hermoso… su clima es mucho más agradable y noble que Gran Bretaña y en primavera es como la describen en los cuentos de hadas; llena de parajes verdes y floridos con una suave brisa perfumada mientras que el sol brilla en lo alto, pero sus rayos no lastiman sino que acarician la piel…-

—Suena idílico- contrario a sus primeras protestas, siguieron hablando y Harry agradecía ese breve momento para ellos dos. Pudo conocerle como hacía semanas deseo pero que tanto se negó a hablar o que solo respondía con monosílabas. Finalmente conoció cuanto adoraba la tapioca y las manzanas verdes (lo cual Harry consideraba que era el motivo por el que olía igual que una), cuanto detestaba el indestructible pan de frutas de la fiesta de Yule o como le gustaba leer frente a la chimenea cuando era niña que no le importaba terminar cubierta de hollín cual cenicienta de los hermanos Grimm. Eran pequeñas cosas las que contaba, pero quedaron inexcusablemente grabadas con cariño en su memoria.

Tal vez se trató de una broma de mal gusto contra ella, pero les había salido el tiro por la culata a las culpables porque por lo poco que le dijo, pagarían el doble.

—Así que cuidaste de tu abuela y por eso viviste todos esos años en Francia... suena muy noble de tu parte- las velas casi se apagaban y bajo esa tenue luz, Lynci le parecía una hermosa visión que sabía que la protegería sin importar que.

—¿Que te puedo decir? una chica hace lo que puede con tal de obedecer a su familia...-

—Incluso cuando tu familia no se mira muy bien hoy en día?-

—Oye, mi familia puede no ser perfecta, pero los amo y por respeto a ellos y el amor que me tienen haré lo que me pidan... es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para demostrarles lo mucho que los quiero- eso lo dejó meditando seriamente.

Esa forma de pensar la comprendía pero al mismo tiempo no. Los Malfoy eran muchas cosas negativas y representaban todas las cosas que podía despreciar de las personas como sus tíos, sin embargo consideraba que debía de haber algo bueno en ellos al tener unos hijos que los amen con tal intensidad.

—Ya... seguro tu hermano también piensa lo mismo...-

—Totalmente... ambos somos dos lados de la misma moneda- sonrió de tal forma que a Harry se le detuvo el corazón por un segundo.

Escuchó un sonido de clic pesado y la puerta se abrió con un grave crujido tétrico.

—Tenías razón, solita se abrió- dijo Harry sorprendido por el tiempo que pasó tan rápido.

—Bueno espero que agradezcas a la providencia mi generosa presencia y mi buen humor- exclamó la rubia poniéndose de pie con un grácil movimiento.

—Bendito sea Merlín por el buen humor. Si ese es buen humor, no me imagino cómo será el mal humor-

—Mejor no tientes a tu suerte, Potter-

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación? No vayan a atacarte o hacerte otra bromita- sabía que estaba siendo demasiado ambicioso, pero realmente quería pasar más tiempo con ella y si podía aunque sea un solo momento sabía que su felicidad se triplicaría.

—Descuida, no creo que tengan energía para otra ronda el día de hoy; pero si necesito un Gryffindor con complejo de héroe para hacerme compañía, seguro te mando una lechuza- ¿Era idea suya o la brecha continental que los separaba se redujo exponencialmente? _"Tal vez si es idea mía, pero ¡Que rayos!"_ sonrió emocionado. Le gustaba creer que era el caso y con ese pensamiento en mente era suficiente.

-Descansa Lynci-

-Hasta mañana, Potter- contestó dándole la espalda.

-¿Aún no me llamas por mi nombre?-

-Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte esta vez- en otro momento hubiera sido una escueta respuesta, pero no lo dijo con malicia lo cual ya era ganancia. _"Además dijo "Esta vez"_ el animo en su interior aumentó -Lo que pasó aquí fue un breve momento que dudo se repita en un futuro-

-Vale, insistiré en otra ocasión-

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Y es todo por el momento queridos míos! creo que dejé que estos dos capis fueran mucho mas centrados en la parejita principal de lo que esperé xD Así que espero que hayan descansado como las mini vacaciones y estén listos para lo que sigue! chan, chan, chan!

Les pido disculpa (nuevamente) si los personajes llegan a ser OoC (fuera de personaje) pero pues a veces no lo puedo evitar, por las prisas se me olvida ser mas cuidadosa y pues se me escapan algunos detalles jeje, les mando muchos besitos y nos vemos el próximo año! (ojojo no puedo creer que el próximo viernes que actualice ya será 3 de enero! wow!) Asi que me adelantaré a decir: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! LOS ADORO Y QUE TENGAN UN FELIZ Y MARAVILLOSO INICIO DE AÑO!


	14. Visión Cerceta

**PAREJAS: **Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER: **El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola queridos míos! Ya es un año nuevo y ya les traigo la continuación de esta historia! como se la pasaron? Espero que super bien y que estén con mucha buena vibra, energía y no sigan empachados de recalentado (o peor aun que ya les haya ido mal y estén como muchos de mis contactos, deseando que llegue el 2021 xD)

Mil gracias por sus comentarios: **Kaorugloomy** (pues yo siento que en todas las casas hay de todo un poco, pero pues Pansy y su ego ofendido si puede ser peor que una vivora de cascabel y ya sabes, nunca falta quien quiera apoyar a esa clase de gente -w- y pues si Seamus fue un héroe sin capa de una sola aparición que no había pensado volver a incluirlo, pero ya me lo estoy pensando jeje y curiosamente, ya sabrás algo de Remus en este capi, así que no desesperéis :9),** Abyss Black** (enserio te gusta? aww *O* y sip, actualizo todos los viernes si no tengo algún percance xP),** Keilastar** (pues aunque no lo parezca si esta haciendo algo ese viejito, pero no te diré que es xD),** AnaM1707** (te lo agradezco n.n y pues ya era justo y necesario que esos dos se acercaran más! (Muchos ya queremos salseo *w*)),** Cristine Malfoy** (jeje gracias :D)** y Pipe Malik Malfoy **(me vino a la mente la canción "love is in the air, everywhere i look around~ jeje y pues si, no eres el único que ya quiere saltar a esa parte, querido xD pero hay que darle tiempo al tiempo y ser pacientes w y claro que conozco esa historia, de hecho estoy super ansiosa por que salga la segunda parte y sane mi corazón tras ese final que lo dejó en mil pedazos TOT y yo creo que Harry y Draquito si se irán de luna de miel a parís. Eso es un si o si :3)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Lanzó un gruñido al aire denso de esa mañana y suspiró cansado.

Una de las pocas ventajas de ser un licántropo era que sus heridas sanaban con considerable rapidez y aquellas en sus extremidades ya casi terminaban de cicatrizar. Claro que dependía mucho de la profundidad y por lo que podía considerar, el par en su pecho aun escocía y no cerraba _"Estoy seguro que un par de centímetros más y me habría arrancado el corazón…"_ se dijo cruzándose de brazos sintiendo como sus músculos protestaban en un hormigueo agudo que en ninguna posición le dejaba estar.

Ganó el enfrentamiento por muy poco y le hacía sentir mejor mentalmente; la muerte estuvo tan cerca de tocar su puerta pero no lo suficiente, no esta vez. Estaba claro que no era particularmente grande, fuerte, imponente o un gran peleador, pero la poción con belladona le dio como efecto secundario una mejor resistencia y mejores reflejos que su contrincante lo que lo llevó a su inminente éxito.

Sus uñas ya estaban de tamaño normal, pero aun las sentía pulsar con amenaza y estaba seguro que de buscar, encontraría sangre en ellas.

Carne desgarrada, entrañas salpicando sus fauces y la parca clamando una nueva víctima. Una pesadilla vivida que se repetía en zootropo en su cabeza cuando cerraba los ojos y nada más. Algo que debía enterrar lejos de si como un mal sueño para que no le afectara a su cordura.

_"Realmente sucedió, deja de engañarte…"_ dijo una voz violenta que escasamente escuchaba con claridad cuando la la comenzaba a brillar en el horizonte. Sabía que no era la primera vez que mataba a alguien, pero era la primera vez que había estado consiente en el acto.

Se asomó por su ventana improvisada en esa oscura cueva maloliente y observó los alrededores. Si los cálculos no le fallaban eran cerca de 25 personas mas bestias que hombre las que estaban ahí afuera, oteando el viento, esperando ansiosos sus siguientes órdenes. Quería reír histéricamente ante esa descabellada idea. ¿El? ¿Alfa de una manada de licántropos salvajes? Eso sí que no estaba dentro de sus planes y ya que había llegado tan lejos no estaba seguro cual era el siguiente paso a dar.

-Al menos ahora que soy su líder podrán servir a las lineas de Dumbledore… supongo…- "_a no ser que planeen una emboscada y nos maten a mi y a Lucius"_ sonrió con amargura.

Su estómago seguía revuelto por la sangre en sus manos y la infinidad de posibles futuros que tenía por delante, pero no era tiempo de lamentaciones. Lucius estaba vivo y a salvo tal y como prometió que lo regresaría a 5 días durmiendo como un bebe y la herida en su cuello ya no sangraba.

¿Como ese infeliz sobrevivió a algo que hubiese matado a otros mas fuertes y hábiles que él? era un misterio para Remus. Solo sabía que el maldito tenía una suerte envidiable porque se aferró con uñas y dientes a la vida y ahí estaba para contarlo.

-Aunque si Grayback lo mordió durante la luna llena, no volverá a ser el mismo...-

No alcanzaba a comprender qué clase de papel jugaría con Dumbledore, sin embargo no era de su incumbencia; estaba seguro que si el viejo director le pedía que saltara desnudo a un estanque de inferis lo haría sin miramientos porque había un plan detrás de ello; siempre había uno escondido en la brillante mente del director.

Volvió a suspirar apagando el fogón improvisado donde hervía un caldo revitalizante. Nunca fue bueno cocinando, pero no lo necesitaba, solo necesitaba las proteínas y vitaminas que pudiera extraer con magia para estar mejor.

Percibió un movimiento de la cama del enfermo y lo miró por el rabillo de ojo.

-Hasta que te incorporas con los vivos, Lucius…- exclamó con dos tazones de barro que consiguió transformando un par de hojas de bambú y se sentó en el suelo de un solo movimiento.

Los ojos grises lo miraron asustados, opacos y carentes de vivacidad, tan diferentes a ese brillo altanero y orgulloso que conoció en la escuela y en los cuales más de una vez se perdió _"Como el tiempo cambia las cosas"_ se dijo con una nota triste.

-¿Lupin?- su voz sonaba pastosa y un par de decibeles más bajo de lo que recordaba.

-Ni te levantes que me costó mucho suturar tu cuello y si te esfuerzas se volverá a abrir la herida, ¡hey, hey, hey contrólate, hombre! ¡No me obligues a petrificarte!- lo amenazó con la varita y el rubio se detuvo con una mueca de dolor.

-¿D-Do.. Dónde e…?- carraspeó llevando su mano aun temblorosa a su cuello como un acto reflejo. Lucia genuinamente aterrado, era lógico que le costara hablar. "_Solo Merlín sabrá cuánto tiempo fue el querido juguete para morder de Fenrir…"_ No podía culparlo y frotando sus cienes se tranquilizó.

-Sé que tienes muchas dudas, Lucius... yo en tu lugar tendría cientos que desearía me respondieran al instante, pero no lo voy a hacer. Antes que nada tienes que recuperarte y reponer energías así que fin de la discusión. Come-

* * *

Su mapa ya estaba hecho y casi pudo escuchar el cántico celestial.

Había sido una semana agitada con el entrenamiento de Potter, espiar los pensamientos de chiquillos imbéciles, reunir información y estrategia con Bill, vigilar a Draco y la tarea que tan dulcemente le encomendó Dumbledore como si no tuviera suficiente.

No recordaba el último día que durmió y no le importaba ya que finalmente terminó sus deberes. Su copia del mapa del merodeador estaba hecha y no se veía nada mal. "_Me pregunto cómo es posible que mi hermano con sus bobos amigos consiguieron hacerlo tan bien cuando estaban estudiando"_ se dijo asombrado por la complejidad y el nivel que tenían y no aparentaban.

_"Bueno, alguna gracia debían de tener_" se dijo alzando los hombros "_O realmente tenían un muy buen motivo para hacerlo"_ si, consideraba que más bien era lo segundo ya que si mal no recordaban ese grupito de amigos vivía y respiraba por tomarle el pelo a alguien.

Estaba agotado hasta los huesos pero pasar ese tiempo en vela hacia que valiera la pena. Las cosas finalmente estaban saliendo como debían de ser. Draco estaba a salvo. Harry estaba aprendiendo y acababa de encontrar la tercera pieza para la destrucción de Voldemort. Había sido una buena semana.

-No está nada mal- asintió finalmente reposando en su sofá-cama campante de darse un respiro. En momentos de triunfo sentía que le hacia falta un cuerpo tibio que le acompañara.

Miró sus brazos y notó una pequeña marca rosa pálido y se ruborizo. _"Estúpido Bill y sus jugueteos tontos"_ se dijo sin querer averiguar donde más le había dejado marca.

Si bien desde un principio quiso marcar la raya y poner en alto su política de no acostarse con la misma persona más de una vez, parecía que a Bill Weasley eso se le resbalaba porque no solo volvió a pasar una vez sin poderlo evitar, si no que a esa se le sumó otra vez y otra más que parecía que los sábados eran día de tener sexo, discutir y reunir un poco de información acerca del caso.

-Es su culpa por ser tan jodidamente sexy… y tal vez un poco mía por no decir no…- musitó mordiendo su labio distraído, apenas cayendo en cuenta que el color de su piel en general no estaba bien porque su tono usual de melocotón había sido remplazado por un verdoso en un par de áreas visibles –¡Oh no…!- se dijo corriendo a verse en un espejo. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que comió algo?

Eso no era bueno y lo que veía en el espejo era justo lo que temía.

Parches verdosos en su cara y antebrazos como carne putrefacta de violáceas varices que parecía se desprendería a la menor sacudida. Apretó sus parpados sintiendo repugnancia.

-Parezco una maldita momia…- torció el gesto yendo a su pequeña cocina a buscar su provisión de golosinas de Honeydukes. Lo bueno que estaba cubierto en ese sentido y jamás le faltaban sus dulces que engulló como desquiciado esperando que el raro efecto se desvaneciera lo más pronto posible.

Escuchó el peculiar sonido de la estatua de cuervo en la entrada de su habitación y suspiró único que conocía su contraseña era Bill y se maldijo.

-Perfecto…que buen tino tiene...-

Siempre le gustó ser reservado, incluso cuando era niño. Solo con las personas que realmente se lo merecían sentía que podía abrirse con libertad, sin embargo con las misiones de riesgo que tomaba, era difícil encontrar alguien en quien pidiera confiar de corazón.

De tanto que quería guardar sus cosas para sí mismo, tenía que llegar Bill y enterarse de aquello que no le concierne.

-¡La madre que te pario, que te pasó?!- gritó Bill al verlo. Sonrió quitado de la pena dándole igual la imagen de si mismo que proyectaba ahí en el piso de la cocina, sentado con las piernas abiertas y las 10 bolsas de dulces regados con el sello de Honeydukes. Si algo se le daba muy bien, era fingir que esta bien cuando era claro que se estaba muriendo de vergüenza por dentro.

-Wow cuanto tacto- exclamó mordiendo una de sus paletas gigantes de maple -a veces pasa…- dijo sintiendo como si los ojos se la salieran de las órbitas pero retándole importancia solo esperaba que no se cayeran al mismo tiempo e hicieran el movimiento de un péndulo de Newton -¿Te da asco?- cuestionó cruzando su pierna. Tomaría un poco más de tiempo volver a su estado normal y ya no valía llorar sobre la leche derramada.

-A cualquiera que lo viera...- dijo con media sonrisa el pelirrojo dejando su maleta a un lado –pero no esta tan, taaan mal; digo, ¿podría ser peor no?- Regulus asintió. Su cabello no se había caído y eso era ganancia -¿Siempre te pasa?-

-A veces… cuando no como golosinas…-

-Aja... eso es algo muy normal que a los seres humanos nos llega a pasar por falta de azúcar- Regulus rió de buena gana. Sabía que se veía desagradable pero tenía que admitir que el hecho de que el infame pelirrojo no saliera corriendo despavorido le sumaba puntos.

-Mira, no entraré en detalles. Eso solo un pequeño pago por haberme enfrentado a lo innombrable cuando tenía 17. Se llama "la maldición de la casa de dulce" como el cuento de Hansel y Gretel. Si no como azúcar en 24 horas le pasa eso a mi piel que me da una apariencia de inferí, nada extraordinario- esbozó media sonrisa con su boca llena de bombones.

-¿Así que preguntarte el porqué, como, cuando y demás, está prohibido? ¿y no importa cuanto quiera saberlo o cuantas veces lo pregunte, no dirás nada?- sus cejas pelirrojas se entrejuntaron y sonrió ante su claro mohín que le hacia lucir endemoniadamente sexy.

-Exacto-

-Eres imposible...-

Sabía que con esa clara señal de "alto" no indagaría más por mucho que lo deseara; otra de sus cualidades que apreciaba con creces.

-Ya vas conociéndome- le guiñó el ojo y notó como se tensó.

Si no fuera un adulto mayor que él, estaba seguro que caería redondito en sus encantos. ¿Quien no lo haría? Era confiable, encantador, atento, muy trabajador y aguantaba vara cuando discutían, además que estaba tallado como un dios del olimpo con salvaje cabellera roja.

No podía darse ese lujo. No cuando tenía tanto que arriesgar. Suspiró poniéndose de pie, abrazando su bolsa de bombones y se le acercó.

Si le desagradaba su apariencia, no era algo que se le notara, pero si lucía algo inquieto como si quisiera decir algo y no se animaba _"tal vez algún chiste o algo así"_ se dijo arqueando una ceja. Ya conocía esa mirada traviesa.

-¿Eso quiere decir que el sexo de rivales/compañeros que se toleran se suspende por tiempo indefinido hasta que estés mejor?- el pelinegro soltó una carcajada.

-Eres de lo peor- musitó Regulus subiéndose a horcajadas de el, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. _"Y yo aquí preocupándome por lo que pensaría y este mas fresco que el viento"_ se dijo sin poder dejar de reír –no sabía que le tirabas a la necrofilia... aunque pensándolo bien, trabajaste en Egipto así que seguro ya traías algún justo retorcido por las momias...-

-Al contrario, nunca me interesaron cuando trabajé de rompedor de maldiciones... Creo que conocerte ha hecho que se expandan mis parafilias a un nivel que no esperé llegar...-

* * *

Tal vez estaba siendo ambicioso, pero no podía evitarlo. Lo haría esa noche.

Se sentía fuerte, enérgico y con mayor dominio de sí mismo como nunca antes y la confianza comenzaba a ganar terreno. Podía hacerlo.

Ademas, ya iba siendo tiempo que dejara de andarse por las paredes sin llegar a ningún lugar en concreto y tomara cartas en el asunto; ese era el momento idóneo y podía sentirlo. Pondría sus nuevas habilidades en practica e indagaría en la conexión con Voldemort con la esperanza de descubrir algo que lo orientara.

Cerró los ojos e hizo un par de inhalaciones. Crookshanks siseó molesto como intuyendo lo que haría y se bajó de la cama entre reproches. La peque criatura que le dio Raven cubrió sus ojos enormes con sus patitas y flotó sobre su cabeza, escondiéndose en su cabello alborotado.

Los hechizos mentales eran al menos cinco veces más agotadores que los que se hacían verbalmente así que se concentró en poner bloqueos en el canal. No podía permitirse que la conexión fuera en los dos sentidos como la ultima vez en el ministerio. "_Eso sería fatal"_ se dijo recordando lo asqueado y violado que se había sentido al ser invadido de esa manera, como sus diabólicas garras tomaron posiciones de su cuerpo cual marioneta y recluyó su conciencia débil y mínima a una esquina.

No lo permitiría y sintiéndose fuerte e imponente, comenzó el descenso.

Oscuridad y nada más alcanzaba a observar mientras se adentraba en la conexión. Aguantó la respiración como si se hubiese sumergido en el agua que le arrastraba. Sujetó sus gafas y entrecerró los ojos al notar la luz escasa de la habitación de ostentosas molduras con una chimenea encendida a modo de única iluminación. sintió el suelo firme bajo sus pies y ninguna señal de su presencia. _"Perfecto"_ se dijo tranquilo investigando lo que le rodeaba.

Naginni siseó y ahí estaba ovillado en el suelo colagusano. Sobresaltado, notó como su rostro se curvaba en una sonrisa y en su huesuda mano sostenía una varita apuntandole al hombre de ralo cabello color paja que sollozaba quedo.

-Ya deja de lloriquear Colagusano, me repugnan tus chillidos de la rata inmunda que eres- sintió el poder del _crucio_ atravesando su ser y tuvo que controlarse para no dar señal de su presencia.

-Perdone mi señor… es usted magnánimo mi…-

-Silencio. Ya basta de tus tonterías innecesarias. Tú sabes que lo que pasó fue tu culpa. Una tarea tenías y no pudiste con ella, recuérdame ¿Por qué te dejo vivir?- el hombre en el suelo se estremeció y puso una mirada compungida.

-Yo soy su más fiel seguidor mi Lord… además yo traje el nuevo recluta, ¿recuerda?-

-Ah sí. Mis ojos y oídos en Hogwarts. Un malévolo chiquillo si… Hasta que haces algo bien al conseguir a un valioso secuaz-

-Además descubrió que ahí está… la chica-

-Mi linda muñeca sin voluntad- comenzó a reír desquiciadamente que a Harry le dio nauseas –Ya volverá a mí. El ingenuo de Dumbledore cree que puede hacer algo por ella y Narcisa fue demasiado tonta como para creer que podía escapar sin que pudiera encontrarla. Pero ya ajustaremos cuentas cuando nos volvamos a ver. Seguro le dará mucho gusto el saber que su querido Lucius ya no está más en este mundo… espera- Harry se sobresaltó nuevamente ahora en guardia. No había dado muestra alguna de su presencia, sin embargo, parecía que Voldemort intuía algo.

Era hora de irse.

Despertó con el pulso acelerado y tuvo que toser un par de veces tratando de recobrar una adecuada respiración.

No había sido descubierto, pero estuvo tan cerca de serlo. ¿Como era posible? si se sentía mágicamente agotado. No había sido tan mal su primera incursión consiente y esperaba ser mejor la próxima vez porque estaba seguro que lo volvería a hacer.

Al menos podía estar tranquilo al saber que la chica cautiva estaba fuera de sus garras _"Pero dijo Narcisa... "_ meditó un segundo tratando de recordar palabra por palabra lo que escuchó ese breve instante que le supo eterno.

-Entonces Lynci es ella... lo sabia- se dijo rebuscando entre sus cosas el dibujo que hizo en la madriguera haciendo que su mente zumbara de un lado a otro. ¿Que queria con ella? Eso lo descolocaba y le hacia hervir su sangre a partes iguales -Y luego estaba esa otra cosa que no cuadra; Voldemort dijo "¿Un valioso secuaz?" ¿Acaso tendrá también un Moody versión remasterizada?- se cuestionó intrigado. Su cabeza dolía pero no estaba tranquilo.

Pasaban las 3 de la mañana según anunció su _tempus_ y se cercioró que todos sus amigos siguieran durmiendo. Con el silencio reinando en la habitación, optó por dar un vistazo al mapa del merodeador.

Vio las motitas distribuidas con nombres la mayoría en las respectivas casas. Filch deambulaba por el quinto piso con la señora Norris pisándole los talones. Dumbledore caminaba en su estudio de un lado a otro. No era raro que el anciano director le rehuyera al sueño y sus ojos siguieron buscando.

Pero ¿a quién se suponía que debía buscar?

-Dijo que tenía ojos y oídos en Hogwarts... ¿quien será el traidor...?-

Sabía que por alguna extraña razón que desconocían todos en el castillo, Lynci no dormía con las otras chicas Slytherin y tenía su propia habitación en algún lugar del castillo pero ¿Dónde? y ¿Porque?

Dio una inhalación tratando de no desviarse del tema. _"Contrólate Potter y tus malditas hormonas"_ se dijo severo sin apartar sus ojos de la búsqueda visual.

La motita de Bill Weasley estaba demasiado cerca de otra que decía "R.A.B" y Harry sintió un escalofrío al descubrir algo que estaba seguro no debía haber visto y siguió buscando con rapidez como si cada segundo contara.

Se paró de golpe apretando con ambas manos en mapa y no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Tenía que ser una broma.

-¿¡Que rayos hace Malfoy en el castillo?!-

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Es todo por el momento queridos míos! Me disculpo por algún error de secuencia y/u ortográfico :9

Espero que les haya gustado las guarradas que metí de ultimo minuto ya que, lo había pensado cuando concebí la historia, pero no me había animado a meter lo de Regulus hasta hace un par de días xD

Cuando lleguemos a los 100 rw volverá a haber un 2 x 1! yey! (si es que la historia no termina antes de eso xD) Les mando un besito y nos vemos sin falta el viernes ;)


	15. Desconocido Cobalto

**PAREJAS: **Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER: **El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola pequeños! Ya estoy por aquí con un nuevo capi, super feliz porque finalmente pude adelantar algo de lo que llevaba escrito xD y cada vez me sorprende más lo mucho que se esta prolongando :O (Uno que había planeado solo unos 20 capis lol) pero bueno, agradezco tener inspiración y no dejarlos colgados hasta averiguar como continuar la historia XP

Mil gracias por sus comentarios: **cuqui. luna.** **3** (ya iba siendo hora no crees? llegar a algo después de tantos capis :9),** Abyss Black** (Descuida, habrá mas "conversaciónes" entre Lucy y Rem más adelante para aclarar algunas cosas jeje, y Harry lo descubrió tan pronto porque pues ya era hora que esos dos tuvieran un acercamiento más cerca de la verdad :D y pues sobre el 2 x1 me refiero a que cuando junte 100 reviews, volveré a publicar 2 capis el mismo día XP),** AnaM1707** (pues solo diré sí y sí sin entrar en detalles jeje ya lo averiguarás mas adelante conforme se desarrolla la trama :P),** Pipe Malik Malfoy** (jajaja pues es un poco, pero no tanto :P y Remus pues tuvo ayuda, si no supongo que ya estuviera deshojando margaritas :'V y Mis cochinotes Bill y Reg, aun no has visto la punta del iceberg XD y que envidia tu fin de año! Yo hubiera estado feliz con la parte del alcohol, peo tristemente para mi, no había ni una gota para alcoholizarme ;A; y una pregunta, donde leíste la primera y segunda parte? :O)** y Cristine Malfoy** (jeje supuse que si sería extraño, pero ya que comencé a escribirlo no pude detenerme de dejarlo en la historia XD Y que bien conoces a Harry jeje si,va a ser algo caótico para el y su confianza :'v)** ! **

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Nada más despertar, Severus frotó sus ojos ante la claridad del nuevo día y los entrecerró con dolor. No tenía ni idea de que hora, lugar y día era y curiosamente su mente estaba en paz tras un largo sueño reparador bien merecido.

Un sueño donde era nuevamente un niño de ocho años descansando sobre el suave pasto junto a Lily. Su risa clara y melodiosa inundando su canal auditivo, el sol estaba oculto y cielo estaba pintado de ese precioso gris electrizante que tanto le fascinaba. Percibió un fuerte olor a bosque pese a que estaba a cientos de kilómetros de ahí, pero era un sueño ¿Qué podía importar?. Era tan perfecto todo el panorama que no entendía porque tenía que despertar.

_"Cierto, tengo cosas pendientes… Draco me necesita"_ se dijo procurando enfocar su visión a la realidad.

—¿Dormiste bien bella durmiente?- se crispó al escuchar esa voz grave que acariciaba las palabras arrollándolas con su encanto en casa silaba.

-Black…- torció el gesto al notar su cercanía y sus brazos rodeando su cintura impidiendo que se cayera al suelo de ese minúsculo sofá donde debía ser físicamente imposible que dos adultos pudieran caber. Su cuerpo tembló buscando alejarse de su abrumador toque.

_"Es demasiado para mi"_ se dijo cerrando los ojos. No estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo tocara, en especial él.

Se rehusaba a dar su brazo a torcer y cuanto le molestaba que su delicioso sueño hubiera sido inducido por él. Hacía semanas que no dormía tanto y de forma tan apacible y bostezó.

—Si quieres dar las gracias ahora es el momento, Sevy- sonrió y el pocionista apretó sus labios por el diminuto de su nombre. ¿Por qué esas confianzas? Cuestionó una voz en su cabeza mosqueándolo. Esas libertades que se tomaba. Necesitaba un café bien cargado para poder hacer más amena la mañana –estoy esperando- Sus ojos grises centellaron y tuvo que utilizar ambas manos para separar su fuerte torso del suyo.

"_Esa bendita mirada... esa estúpida mirada es un maldito problema…"_ se dijo avergonzado. Estaba seguro que esa expresión era la razón por la que consiguió que todas las chicas del colegio que quiso ¿quien en su sano juicio podría resistirla? y suspiró aclarando su garganta.

—Tienes razón Black. Te lo debo. De no ser por ti seguiría de muy mal humor, sin esperanza y con mucho dolor de cabeza. Así que te estoy agradecido...- Sirius pareció sorprendido por su súbita sinceridad pero enseguida sonrió complacido consigo mismo.

—¿Que te puedo decir? Una noche conmigo te cambia la vida- bailoteó sus cejas juguetón recargándose sobre su codo cuando finalmente Severus se desembarazó de su agarre.

—Deberías permanecer como perro más seguido… así eres más agradable- dijo desviando la mirada avergonzado alisando su túnica llena de arrugas.

—No es la primera vez que me lo dicen- rió con nostalgia –no tengo problema con estar desnudo, en cuatro patas o con cola, pero se lo que son las pulgas y créeme preferiría volver a internarme en Azkaban a volver a pasar por eso- mostró sus dientes.

—Como sea… fue terapéutico... como estar en un hospital…- abrió aún más sus ojos sorprendido ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes? -¡Eso es!- el de ojos como la tormenta arqueó una ceja -¡Es es la respuesta! ¿Qué no lo ves?-

—Claro, claro. Es más que obvio. Solo sería más sencillo para ambos si tú lo dices primero, ya sabes, para no perder la costumbre- chasqueó la lengua. El pocionista puso los ojos en blanco.

—En los laboratorios de muchos hospitales como San Mungo, Santa Rita y El Caelum; los investigadores, sanadores y algunos pocionistas utilizan un dummy que es una réplica del afectado ya que es ilegal utilizar elfos domésticos. Descarté esa idea de primera instancia porque no quise pedirle uno a Narcisa. Es sorprendente la cantidad de trabas que ponen para adquirir uno, además levantaría sospechas y eso sin considerar los costosos que son…-

—Estoy seguro que el punto ya casi llega pero sigues yéndote por las ramas-

—Deja de interrumpir, pulgoso- eso lo dijo sin malicia y Sirius lo intuyó ya que le hizo un ademán para que prosiguiera –creo que tengo un plan para crear uno yo mismo, con mi conocimiento dudo que sea difícil ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?-

—Porque estabas de amargoso, ocupado odiando todo y a todos, en especial a mí por no hacer nada-

—No es que realmente crea que no haces nada… sé que eres útil. Tal vez eres un inepto en pociones pero para lo demás, no hay nadie más calificado…- tuvo que darse la vuelta para que no notara su vergüenza por volver a mostrar su sinceridad.

_"Realmente necesito un café…"_ se dijo abalanzándose a la alacena moviendo su varita con rapidez para prepararse uno.

—¿Ahí viene ya el cumplido?-

—Ese fue. Confórmate. Si no es suficiente, te quedarás esperando ya que no diré nada más, tengo cosas que hacer- cuando el líquido amargo y caliente y su aromática presencia cruzó tanto su garganta como sus fosas nasales lo llenó por completo, finalmente estaba en sus cabales -Hasta que hiciste algo bien Black-

—Querrás decir: hasta que te diste cuenta de mi valiosa persona, primor- le arrebató la taza y le dio un sorbo haciendo una mueca por su amargura.

—Tal vez…-

Parecía un crió con esa expresión sacando la lengua que no pudo evitar reír. Nunca hubiera pensado que pudieran tener una conversación tranquila como aquella, pero ver para creer. Incluso podía decir que se sentía…

—Que linda escena-

—¡Narcisa!- chilló Severus con los colores en el rostro y más cuando la rubia se colocó entre ellos y pasó sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

—¡No saben el gusto que me da que finalmente hayan hecho las paces!- Narcisa sonrió de oreja a oreja rompiendo el momento –les prometo que guardaré para la prosperidad la foto de ustedes dos durmiendo como amigos en el sofá. Se veían tan lindos abrazados y acurrucándose el uno con el otro-

—Es la primera vez que me entero que tienes gusto de espiar a la gente mientras duerme, que picara resultaste, Cisa- la rubia soltó una risilla culpable –Vamos, deja verla. Apuesto que nos vemos guay, ¿no crees, Snape?- le dio un codazo al pocionista que estaba a punto de echar humo por sus orejas.

—¡Cállate Black!-

* * *

Remus al terminar de garabatear su carta a Dumbledore, la mandó con una lechuza que no le dio mucha confianza, pero en la adversidad y en el rincón más apartado del mundo no podía ponerse quisquilloso. _"Al menos el mensaje está codificado"_ se dijo suspirando.

Lucius presentaba mejorías y al parecer los miembros de la tribu licana no era tan hostil como si primer encuentro.

Resultaba que el hombre con el que habló la noche que llegó (si es que se le puede llamar como tal), se llamaba Regan y le contó lo básico que debía de saber sobre la edad de la tribu, sus costumbres y todos los integrantes. Eran bastante tradicionalistas cazando y cultivando solo lo que consumirían o usarían para su ropa y vivienda; pese a ser magos, casi ninguno tenía mas que el conocimiento básico del uso de una varita ya que preferían utilizar sus manos como si de muggles se tratara._ "Que extraño"_ era lo que seguía repitiéndose en su mente.

Según le contó Regan, los demás hombres lobo lo consideraban un hombre pequeño pero temerario que no le temía a la muerte, que estaba tan desequilibrado y probablemente chalado, que nadie con dos dedos de frente se enfrentaría a un hombre así. Le resultaba gracioso lo que pensaban de él. Mejor para él y su misión.

—¡Auch, es duele!- chilló el rubio cuando le retiró su último vendaje. Estaba cicatrizando adecuadamente y no se había infectado como temía, ya era ganancia - ¡dije que duele!— volvió a vociferar.

—Te escuché la primera vez, Malfoy. Deja de lloriquear como una niña y deja de moverte -

—¿No puedes ser más gentil? -

—Podría serlo si el paciente fuera alguien menos problemático y más dócil, pero como eres tú, lo dudo mucho-el rubio hizo un mohín y apretó su mandíbula cuando le aplicó su rustico ungüento de murtlap. No tenía la mejor presentación apestaba, pero seguía sirviendo igual que cualquiera que uno compraría en una botica.

Remus siempre se consideró de naturaleza templada y pacífica, jamás se metía con nadie y esperaba siempre que fuera recíproco, sin embargo ese rubio narcisista y egoísta era la única persona en el mundo a la que nunca toleraría y su ánimo no mejoraba al tener que tratarlo como paciente.

Cuanto le hubiese gustado no volver a estar en frente de él en esa vida. Tantos recuerdos que no podía olvidar sin importar cuanto tratara; dolor, rencor, furia era lo único que restaba. Era horrible estar en su piel y verlo frente a frente.

_"Y luego está eso..."_ se dijo con sorna. Estaba claro que Lucius había sido contaminado y ahora sería un hombre lobo la siguiente luna llena. Qué ironía sería para él y toda su estirpe fascinada por la sangre pura. _"supongo que si Abraxas Malfoy estuviese vivo, se vuelve a morir al enterarse"_ esbozo una torcida sonrisa "_no cabe duda que las malas decisiones se pagan en esta vida..."_

Estaba sensible por la poción mata lobos alterada con belladona que debía seguir tomando por su propia seguridad pero también, podía notar algo que no estaba bien consigo mismo ni con Lucius. Que era? Olía tan bien que...

—¿Porque me rescataste?- ¿acaso notó ilusión? ¿Curiosidad? ¿Interés? En su voz. No supo discernir cuál de las tres, y contestó con sequedad.

—Porque era mi trabajo-

—¿Que acaso tú querido Dumbledore te lo pido? Típico de ti...-

—Mucho cuidado Malfoy que no estoy aquí en calidad de nada más que tu guardián y la persona a la que le debes la vida. Así que guárdate tus quejas y recelos sobre Dumbledore porque prometí que te llevaría de regreso al castillo, pero nunca asegure que sería en una pieza -

—Así que esas tenemos...-

—No puede ser de otra forma. Lo que fuimos... - se interrumpió mordiendo su lengua. ¿Porque estaba recordando aquel desliz y sacándolo a colación? –ambos tomamos decisiones y tomamos el camino que creímos mejor nos convenía. Así que hazte un favor y no me provoques- Lucius desvío la mirada mordiendo su labio como cuando estaba apunto de decir una tontería y lo sabía.

Se llevó la mano al cuello y delineó la marca con temor. Remus comprendía lo que le estaba pensando. Aunque su propia transición fue cuando el apenas tenía la inocente edad de 4 años, aun recordaba lo tormentosa que fue.

—Me siento extraño -

—Es normal la primera vez, pero es porque ya casi es luna llena. Deberás estar preparado mentalmente porque si ahora te sientes raro, se pondrá peor en los siguientes días... –

* * *

Ningún chico de sus posibles sospechosos podía ser. Los tenía perfectamente identificados y con su perfil en orden. Todos estaban limpios.

_"Espero que el jefe lo acepte"_ se dijo al no saber cómo reaccionaría el pelo negro tan volátil como el viento. Podría recibirlo enojado por su falta de evidencia, burlón por su "poco" empeño o más caliente que el desierto. Esperaba que fuera lo último porque su entrepierna deseaba poder tenerlo de todas las manera posibles.

—Me esto volviendo un completo pervertido- se dijo sacando un libro de su estante y comenzó a hojearlo. Era extraño su forma de actuar y lo poco que le importaba que tan lejos estaba llegando pues jamás había tenido tanto sexo en su vida como esos dos meses; glorioso, estrambótico y delicioso sexo sin pudor ni remordimiento, sin barreras o impedimentos.

¿Eran amantes? Claro que no. Al aparecer la sola idea para Regulus le ponía los pelos de punta. "Folla-amigos" es lo que hubieran dicho sus amigos. Un terreno inexplorado para Bill y sus innumerables relaciones fallidas, pero le fascinaba.

Eran libres, no tenía etiqueta aquello que compartían y lo mejor de todo es que ese hermoso hombre le dejaba abrazarlo todo el tiempo que quisiera por las noches. Lo cual era ganancia ya que más de una vez le habían dicho cuando pesado y pegostioso era al dormir.

—Aquí esta- se dijo encontrando lo que era el capítulo más corto que hubiese leído de un libro de consulta y frunció el ceño.

La maldición de la casa de dulce estaba tan poco estudiada que en el capítulo solo abarcaba unas 500 palabras siendo la nota final lo que lo dejó intrigado. "Se emplea en víctimas de amenaza inferi. El afectado deberá ingerir su peso en cualquier suplemento con base en sacarosa, glucosa, o cualquier otro oligosacárido. Use con precaución y bajo su propio riesgo" eso no era alentador.

_"¿Qué rayos fue lo que te pasó?"_ Se preguntó deseando que el mayor se abriera con él de alguna forma. Por todos los cielos que eran compañeros. ¿No le debía un poco de honestidad? Negó con la cabeza regresando el libro a su lugar y tomando los trabajos de sus alumnos de 3er año volvió sus pasos a su aposento.

Era viernes por la tarde y por la nota que Regulus le dejó la semana anterior, no regresaría hasta el domingo _"¿Qué rayos es lo que hará?"_ se dijo "_Si tan solo me dijera podría ayudarle, vamos somos camaradas… o algo así" _

—Hey. Es toque de queda, chico. Debes volver a tu habitación- exclamó a un joven que traía una capucha y estaba recargado de un pilar mirando un pedazo de pergamino en su mano. No dijo nada levantando sus sospechas por los aires -¿te encuentras bien? — quiso acercarse, pero el joven se echó a correr.

_"Mierda"_ gruñó por lo bajo dejando caer sus cosas y comenzó a perseguirlo. ¿Estaba siendo paranoico? Pero si era así ¿Por qué no se detenía?

—Detente! — un hechizo pasó volando a medio centímetro de su cuello y respingó molesto. ¿Era enserio que estaba en persecución con un alumno desconocido?

Derrapó y con habilidad se detuvo con su diestra mientras sostenía con la otra un escudo ante el par de hechizos que le lanzaba. Cuanto agradecía que no hubiera alumnos traviesos saltándose el toque de queda como en su generación.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo Bill? - cuestionó Regulus con la apariencia de Snape viéndolo pasar. _"Milagro que regresó antes de tiempo"_ se dijo.

—¡Esta huyendo!— lo vio torcer los ojos a lo lejos y como corría en sentido contrario. ¿A dónde iba? A cada hechizo que le lanzaba para frenarlo, el desconocido lo repelía con facilidad. Era imposible que fuera un simple alumno.

_"Así que de esto estaba hablando sobre que tarde o temprano vendrían por Malfoy…"_

No daba señal de disminuir el paso y Bill lamento haber dejado de ejercitarse como lo hacía cuando estaba en Egipto. "_Pero bien que he estado ejercitando otras cosas"_ se dijo avergonzado por su alto libido.

Afuera en el exterior llovía a cantaros, el viento silbaba gélido y violento como si fuese a desprender las copas de los arboles como si de tratasen de dientes de león. El lodo ya se había comenzado a formar y salpicaba su piel, ropa y zapatos sin piedad.

—Tienes que estar bromeando…- murmuró entrecerrando los ojos con forme corría en dirección al corazón del bosque prohibido. No se daría por vencido. _"Oh, seguro Regulus me mata_" musitó su mente esquivando las ramas bajas que laceraban su piel expuesta de los brazos.

—Detente de una vez! Somos 2 contra uno. No tienes escapatoria- amenazó Regulus con su posición de combate. ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido? El chico de la capucha lanzó un _diffindo_ que al instante Bill repelió y Regulus lanzó un _incarcerous_ que con gran destreza el chico destrozó. ¿Quién era? No alcanzaba a verlo bien por la oscuridad y las gotas gruesas que caían del cielo.

Con una _bombarda_ los distrajo y siguió corriendo. ¿Había un puente en medio del bosque? No recordaba esa nota, pero algo le impedía procesarlo con claridad y no se pudo mover de su lugar como si sus pies se hubiesen pegado al suelo cubierto de barro.

—¡Levanta Bill, no podemos dejar que se escape!- gritó con fuerza. Pero Bill estaba analizando el lugar. No era la primera vez que hacía una incursión al bosque, hacía años de eso, pero dudaba que hubiera tenido un cambio tan drástico como un puente, con criaturas como hipogrifos o centauros deambulando sin control.

—¡Espera!- Corrió detrás de Regulus cuando notó como vibró la ilusión. Era una trampa.

Justo a tiempo alcanzó a tomar su mano delgada antes de que cayera en lo que parecía un barranco.

—Maldición!- exclamó tirando de él para ayudarle a subir. Era liviano, pero apenas notaba que estaba lastimado de su brazo y su rostro, que apretando sus labios aguantando el dolor, lo subió con su entera fuerza de voluntad.

—¡Rayos! No puedo creer que un crío nos pateara el trasero- vociferó Regulus respirando con dificultad. Hacía demasiado frío que la lluvia no ayudaba ni un poco; su propio cuerpo tiritaba y apneas caía en cuenta –de no ser por este estúpido clima hubiera visto la maldita trampa…-

—Regresemos al castillo. Tiene que regresar tarde o temprano…-

—Dudo que lo haga pronto al haberle perseguido. Ya sabe quienes somos y ese pequeño gusano se andará mas precavido. ¡Mierda!- gruñó echando para atrás su cabello mojado.

—A Dumbledore no le gustara esto…-

—Ni creas que dejaré que se entere. Ademas debe de estar de buen humor porque finalmente conseguí lo que me pidió…- dijo dando una bocanada de aire que enseguida expulsó formando una esfera de vaho –estas lastimado…- sus manos frías se dirigieron a su rostro con una expresión compungida. Jamás lo había visto así que no pudo evitar dejar que su rostro se recargara en su frialdad. Se sentía bien.

—No es nada. Seguro el rufián me lanzó uno de esos hechizos hinchadores o me rasgué con hiedra venenosa, ya se quitará- se alzó de hombros -¿Qué fue lo que te pidió que le consiguieras a Dumbledore?-

—No es de importancia. Será mejor regresar-

—¿Por qué siempre rehúyes cuando te pregunto? Maldición somos un equipo, deberías tener confianza, pero no. Nunca dices nada y te llenas de tareas que desconozco, faltas a clases, me dejas colgado en las reuniones; siempre haces las cosas y me dejas en la oscuridad… ¡Por eso vamos abajo en el marcador! ¡Las cosas entre nosotros deben cambiar para atrapar a ese bastardo, desde ya!-

—Wow, nunca te había visto así de furioso y creo que esa actitud de jefe me excita un poco- sonrió divertido.

—¿Es enserio? ¿Esa es tu respuesta?-

—Mira dulzura ¿hoy fallamos? Claro que sí y garrafalmente, pero estas viendo el vaso del ángulo incorrecto. Finalmente sabremos a que atenernos y a que nos enfrentamos. La próxima vez estaremos listos- dijo acariciando su mejilla herida –y tienes razón. Hay cosas que no te he dicho que deberías saber… me salvaste sin dudarlo dejando ir al malo, tonto Gryffindor...-

—Claro que lo hice, somos un equipo, para bien o para mal ¿recuerdas?-

—Cierto- sonrió sintiendo como la lluvia comenzaba a menguar y por breves instantes vio sus ojos amatista centellar con determinación en esa media luz –vamos de regreso, tengo que curarte esa cosa-

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Es todo por el momento pequeños! ¿que creen que pasará el siguiente capi? :P Solo diré que el próximo capitulo tendrá algo HoT (que me moría por escribir jeje)

Nos leemos el siguiente viernes! Los adoro~ Besos!

Por cierto si les interesa leer un fic que casi termino, pacense a leer mi mini fic de 5 capítulos (próximamente 6) s/13099429/1/Tuyo-en-Cuerpo-y-Alma


	16. Alas Blancas

**PAREJAS: **Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER: **El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola queridos míos! Es viernes y el cuerpo lo sabe! Espero que disfruten este nuevo capi :)

Mil gracias por sus comentarios: **AnaM1707** (si lo se... sorry... pero bueno, la ventaja es que si vamos avanzando y progresando en la trama así que no desesperes! hang in there! 3), **cuqui. luna. 3** (y como me gustaría que siguieras leyendo, pero si subo los capis que ya tengo tendría que dejarlos colgados un tiempo en lo que acomodo mis ideas sobre como continuaré :'v así que tenme paciencia ),**Abyss Black** (sobre lo que Reg consiguió para Dumbledore lo sabrás en este capi! :D y no, no es Harry. Aun no revelo quien es infiltrado en la escuela que trabaja para Voldy, pero ya pronto lo revelaré y sobre Bill y Reg solo lanzaré un pequeño spoiler, serán los últimos que digan algo así :'V hablando de dificultad para comprometerse? hum y ya somos dos que queremos esa foto! +w+),**Pipe Malik Malfoy, Xonyaa11** y **Cristine Malfoy** (jeje gracias :D)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

El agradable vapor de la habitación cerrada, calentaba su piel grado a grado renovando su entusiasmo. Subía la temperatura del agua de la tina al igual que la de su violento brío. El jabón estaba en todas partes mezclándose con el barro y maleza que aun quedaba pegada a su cuerpo. Sus ropas eran un desastre y sus músculos estaba resentido por la larga carrera, pero aun tenía energía para una probada de Regulus Black y su sensual voz que gemía contra su boca entre cada beso. No duraría mucho de seguir así.

Esos hermosos ojos amatista anegados de lagrimas estaban enturbiados del placer que solo él podía darle. Nunca pensó que pudiera sentir placer por hacer llorar a alguien, pero a Regulus Black, cuanto adoraba hacerlo llorar hasta gritar.

Apretó sus caderas y el mayor sollozó tomando su rostro con tal cariño que su propio cuerpo temblaba. Esbozó una trémula sonrisa y acarició su mejilla inflamada ¿Como alguien tan pasional como él podía ser tan considerado?

Estaba furioso, tan cansado y la impotencia era difícil de sobrellevar. Mientras mas se clavaba en su estrecho interior, todo se atenuaba y se aclaraba en su mente; lo engullía en su abrumadora calidez y solo podía gruñir entregándose por completo a él y su cuerpo de pecado. Derramó su semilla en su interior llenándolo hasta dejarlo complacido.

Se deslizó por el azulejo hasta el interior de la tina, tratando de recuperar su aliento. El moreno echando sus rizos oscuros hacia atrás, hizo un movimiento de su varita para limpiar el agua y arrojó una esfera de ducha que olía a lavanda o algo así, pero que Bill poco podía importarle. Cuanto agradecía estar agotado porque el simple hecho de verle desnudo contoneándose frente a él lo ponían mas listo que el expreso de Hogwarts.

-¿Por qué rayos no podemos mantener nuestros pantalones puestos cuando estamos juntos, eh?- Regulus sonrió divertido dejando que el agua tibia hiciera sus maravillas y que las manos de Bill enjabonaran su cabello.

_"¿Esta dejando que lo consienta?"_ se preguntó intrigado. Jamas habían tenido un nivel de intimidad como tal. Era algo extraño pero bienvenido y solo esperaba que de darse cuenta, no volviese a esconderse bajo su solido caparazón impenetrable.

-Porque somos dos personas con cuerpos increíblemente calientes que disfrutan entregarse y disfrutar esos cuerpos- el pelirrojo rodó los ojos –además, estabas muy conmocionado. Perder una batalla no es tan malo como perder la guerra Bill, debes recordar eso- el pelirrojo bajó su mirada –nos ayudará a enmendar los errores y estar más alerta de ahora en adelante-

Para Regulus era difícil ir en contra de algo que parecía arraigado a él. Ser honesto no era sencillo pero lo estaba intentando y Bill agradecía el esfuerzo.

-¿Así que cuando eras niño fuiste atacado por inferis?- Regulus alzó la ceja -¿Qué? Hice mi tarea e investigué sobre el maleficio que hace que te veas medio muerto y… verde-

-¿En serio de eso quieres hablar?- se detuvo negando con la cabeza -Fue cuando tenía 17 años… todavía era un niño en muchos aspectos, pero fui obligado a actuar como adulto a muy temprana edad…-

Se recargó contra su torso buscando las palabras adecuadas para no hacer la historia tan larga en notas innecesarias de su vida, no es que al pelirrojo le molestara. De hecho le gustaría que no omitiera nada en su historia, de todos modos tenían toda la noche para hablar, pero no lo presionaría ya que finalmente se había animado a abrirse.

-Como es obvio, vengo de una familia amante de la pureza de la sangre, así que cuando Voldemort se alzó, mi familia apoyó la causa de todo corazón. Yo me tragué todo lo que me enseñaron por amor y respeto… mi hermano por su parte siempre fue un bobo, pero jamás aceptó las cosas solo porque sí y eso fue lo que causó una fractura insanable con nuestra madre. Él se volvió el hijo rezagado y yo era la esperanza de la familia…- sonrió con nostalgia.

Regulus jugueteó con el agua pensando que pobre e iluso fué al sentirse importante y amado, cuan orgulloso presumió su estatus siendo que solo era un pequeño eslabón en una larga y tortuosa cadena de esclavitud y zozobra. "_Que tonto puede ser uno de joven"_ se dijo con una amarga sonrisa.

-Mi madre era una hechicera poderosa y me enseñó todo lo que hacía de forma poco convencional. Me volví magistral a tan corta edad que el señor tenebroso me hizo el miembro más joven hasta esa fecha, yo solo tenía quince. Hacia lo que me pedían y sin rechistar hasta que algo cambió mi visión del mundo… algo que podrías considerar insignificante pero que hizo que cuestionara todo lo que era y había hecho…-

Bill tomó su brazo izquierdo, y tocó ahí donde tenía una gran cicatriz la cual estaba seguro en algún momento fue la marca tenebrosa. Sus yemas recorrieron la estela plateada con tristeza _"Debió doler mucho removerla..."_

-¿Qué fue?- murmuró contra su piel, besando esa pequeña sección.

-Mi hermano… y una frase que me dijo con mucho rencor…- cerró los ojos recordando sus palabras y como todo cambió en su mente cuando la idea que sembró en su cabeza había germinado -No volví a ser el mismo y mi lealtad se fue al caño…- hizo una pausa -¿sabes lo que es un horrocrux?-

-Claro- el mayor arqueó una ceja incrédulo –soy rompedor de maldiciones Regulus, es obvio que se de ese y otros temas tabú; hechizos de alma, gémulas de sangre, encantamientos corruptores, dame algo de crédito- el mayor asintió -Se que para crear un horrocrux necesitas tomar un objeto al azar para guardar un trozo de tu alma y en dado caso que tu cuerpo muera, ese objeto te mantendrá a salvo. También que necesitas pagar el precio más alto para poder conseguir fragmentar tu alma y que el ultimo registro que se tiene sobre la maldición es en 1508, colocando a Boris Stavrovich con el récord a la fecha de más horrocruxes creados con 2. No es algo de que estar orgulloso, pero si es algo en extremo difícil de conseguir-

-Sabelotodo... debí de haberte preguntado en lugar de rascar la tierra donde estaba escondido el imbécil de Slughorn para sacarle la sopa- susurró divertido el moreno -Pues ese tal Boris era él que más había creado antes de 1900, ya que Voldemort creó 3 cuando yo era estudiante. Un guardapelo, un anillo y un diario y se de una fuente poco confiable que creó uno más-

-No puede ser…-

-Cuando me encomendó el cuidado de uno de ellos, fue mi oportunidad para hacer algo para detenerlo… o eso intenté…- le contó en resumidas palabras cuanto pudo sobre su traición y como murió por breves instantes a mano de una manada de inferis, antes que Dumbledore le salvara la vida.

-Eras solo un niño…- no supo que más agregar ya que su comprensión no alcanzaba a cubrir todo el torrente de emociones y temores que debió tener Regulus a sus 17 años. Como en completa soledad urdió un plan para derrocar al enemigo numero uno de la paz del mundo mágico, todo el peso sobre sus hombros, el dolor de ir en contra de su amada familia y la incertidumbre al no saber si saldría con vida.

-Lo que he estado buscando es el maldito guardapelo que mi elfo Kreacher se llevó cuando me creyó muerto y que no pudo destruir hace ya tantos años...- guardó silencio, volviendo la cara para encargarlo -pero finalmente lo encontré. Tuve que ponerle un bozal y correa al grasoso y escurridizo de Mundungus Fletcher para que localizara a quien se lo vendió cuando saqueó mi casa y casi todas las reliquias de mi madre...-

Bill hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer. Lo abrazó con fuerza. ¿Cuanto debió de haber sufrido por su cuenta sin poder contarle a otra persona sus penurias o tener la confianza siquiera? no lo sabía, pero se daba una idea.

-No es para que te pongas cursi o melancólico- le dio un golpecito en la punta de la nariz -Querías honestidad y ahí esta. Es una muestra de que confió en ti. No lo tengo permitido por mi trabajo riesgoso, pero supongo que ya que somos un equipo, no esta mal contarte para que tengas un panorama más amplio-

-Gracias por tenerme confianza…-

* * *

Su cabeza dolía. Nuevamente no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche y la duda le corroía las entrañas. Nada más ver esa motita, corrió en la dirección dónde provenía en el tercer piso, pero cuando estuvo tan cerca de llegar, la motita se desvaneció haciendo que toda la frustración que sentía se volviera un volcán de ácidos gástricos en su estómago.

_"Estuve tan cerca"_ se dijo dejándose caer en el asiento del gran comedor. Cuanto agradecía que fuera muy temprano y que no hubiera más de 5 chicos aparte de él apunto de desayunar.

-Buenos días- saludó Hermione tomando asiento frente a él sin regresar a verlo.

-Hola- contestó intrigado por su repentina presencia lo cual no hubiera sido raro en cualquier otro año escolar en el que los tres eran como uña y mugre, sin embargo por las tareas de prefecta, Hermione había estado más distante y ocupada, mientras que Ron con su entrada al equipo de Quidditch como guardían, parecía que su popularidad se incrementó exponencialmente y ahora era muy requerido por muchas personas que antes apenas y lo regresaban a ver.

Era triste esa distancia, pero la comprendía. El mismo había estado atareado y con cientos de cosas en la cabeza como para resentirlo por entereza.

-Tienes ojeras bajo los ojos Harry ¿estuviste despierto toda la noche?- _"Esa sagacidad"_ se dijo molesto. Nada se le escapaba a la castaña y lo sabía de sobra.

-Si…- Hermione lo presionó con la mirada, pero simplemente no podía contarle lo turbulenta que fue la noche. Voldemort, el traidor, Malfoy en el castillo. Era una bomba para los frágiles nervios de la castaña –Parece que tu tampoco tuviste una buena noche ¿o me equivoco?- la chica se llevó la mano a las marcas rojas bajo sus ojos y Harry supuso que estuvo llorando.

Vio pasar a Ron tomado de la mano de Lavander Brown y notó como no fue el único que captó la escena, ya que Hermione torció el gesto como si hubiese dado un trago amargo.

-A veces puede ser un grandísimo tonto…-

-Y que lo digas…- murmuró Harry esperando que al menos hubiera hablado con Hermione adecuadamente antes de tomar la decisión consiente de salir con la chica más coqueta y chismosa de Gryffindor.

-No es que sea de mi incumbencia con quien sale, ni que me importara- dijo con un mohín furiosa –pero lo que si me molesta es que descuide su tarea como prefecto y me deje todo el paquete a mí por estar tonteando… ¿Qué pensé que iríamos juntos a Vancouver en las vacaciones de invierno? Claro. Pero… eso ya es agua pasada…- torció el gesto -¿Y cómo van las clases con Snape?- preguntó Hermione sirviéndose una gran porción de fruta con granola.

-Bien. Me siento cansado, pero creo que he mejorado en mis hechizos de defensa y ya no he tenido la conexión con Voldemort y sus violentas rabietas de niño chiquito, así que ya es algo-

-Me alegra mucho Harry- apretó su mano de modo maternal, realmente orgullosa -¿Y ya sabes quién es el que está suplantando a Snape?-

-¿Cómo lo…?- no pudo terminar la pregunta. Era obvia la respuesta tratándose de Hermione y sus perfectas conjeturas.

-Vamos Harry, su personalidad cambió tanto que la mayoría da saltos de gusto pensando que Snape se golpeó en la cabeza con un coco durante las vacaciones. Así que es bastante obvio que no es él-

-No lo sé. Pero parece de la confianza de Dumbledore…. Solo sé que lo llaman Raven, pero es todo- se alzó de hombros –no creo que sea mala persona como el falso Moody…-

-Ya es ganancia- contestó Hermione con ironía.

-Me ha enseñado mucho estos últimos dos meses Mione y me devolvió mi mapa sin alteraciones mágicas, lo revise meticulosamente…-

-¿Qué le prestaste tu mapa? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Por Merlín Harry! Eso sí que es irresponsable de tu parte, no sabes a ciencia cierta quien rayos es, ¿Qué te dice que no es psicópata como tantos otros a los que nos hemos enfrentado? Cielos-

-No es para que te lo tomes así Hermione… sé que parece descabellado, pero confió en él. Cada que lo veo, me da una sensación de tranquilidad como si me recordara a Sirius o algo así… algo familiar- sonrió y su amiga lo miró escéptica.

Ella no lo conocía como él y estaba seguro que no era una mala persona, si en algo podía confiar, era en su instinto. "_Si realmente planeara algo, hubiera evitado a toda costa que indagara en su mente durante los duelos_" se dijo convencido.

-Solo ten cuidado por favor ya que sé que es inútil hacerte desistir cuando estas determinado- "_Me conoce tan bien"_ se dijo bajando la guardia –bueno, dejando de lado al falso Snape y como esto de los misterios no me deja estar tranquila, decidí dar un vistazo en la biblioteca- _"que novedad"_ se dijo con sorna el de ojos verdes -encontré cosas muy interesante que estoy segura también te intrigara como a mí- aseveró subiendo su mochila a la mesa.

-Primero que nada, ya sé porque Sirius y el profesor Snape están en Irlanda- sus ojos centellaron con satisfacción y Harry la miró ansioso –¿Sabes qué país es el número 1 en flora y fauna apta para pociones y que no solo tiene un enorme mercado negro, sino que es donde los mayores coleccionistas de recursos se reúnen. Te estoy hablando de subastas, compras ilegales, trueques y demás-

-¿Irlanda?-

-Exacto. Si me preguntas, están ahí para reunir ingredientes para hacer una poción. ¿De qué? No sé, necesitaría más información, pero es a todas luces eso. El lado mágico de Irlanda ha sido de los menos conflictivos estos últimos 10 años y por Godric, hablamos de profesor Snape quien es experto en pociones. Eso debe ser…- se dijo prácticamente hablando consigo misma -En segundo lugar, encontré algo aun más extraño que estoy segura te dejará con la boca abierta como a mi- sonrió llena de sí misma por su astucia, alargándole un un libro del ministerio nauseabundamente grande y grueso donde había cientos de apellidos y árboles genealógicos.

-Es un libro encantado con un hechizo que lo mantiene al día con el libro original que se encuentra en el corazón del ministerio, ahí donde se registran a todos los magos que han nacido de padres magos. Este Es el segundo tomo. Por ejemplo ahí están Ron y sus hermanos – señaló en la sección "W" del índice –y acá te encontré a ti- sonrió de una manera triste y Harry suspiró al pensar en sus padres -Pero el motivo por el que te lo enseño es este- pasó las hojas con rapidez hasta la "M" y le enseñó en la página 1982 donde nacía la palabra "Malfoy" en grandes letras curvas y doradas -¿no te parece extraño?- Harry abrió a un más sus ojos.

-No puede ser…- Harry dejó caer el bollo que hasta hacia unos segundos sostenía en su boca.

-Draco Malfoy no tiene ningún hermano o hermana. Es hijo único. Casi me caigo de cabeza cuando lo encontré-

-Pero ella es idéntica a él…-

-¡Lo sé!, pero de seguro es una trampa tal como lo sospechábamos desde un principio, algo no está bien con esa chica ¡y voy a llegar al meollo del asunto!- cuando estaba decidida no había poder humano que la persuadiera.

-Seguro el libro está mal...- intentó decir, más pero su propia boca se negó a moverse. Ahí había algo malo y lo podía intuir. _"Y luego esta el hecho que Malfoy esta en el castillo..."_ se dijo acongojado.

-No Harry. ¿Ves este logo en el lomo del libro? Es un sello oficial del ministerio. Eso evita que se replique sin autorización o que le hagan cualquier modificación. Incluso puedo notar que tiene un poderoso hechizo contra cualquier daño, rayón o manchón que puedas hacerle. Seguro te caen vigilantes del ministerio al instante si algo le llegara a pasar-

_"Y hablando de la reina de Roma"_ se dijo al notar que entró la susodicha bordeada por Crabbe y Goyle y Hermione la fulminó con la mirada cerrando el libro de golpe.

¿Quién era ella entonces?

* * *

La somnolencia llegaba y con ello el trance de agua fría que entumecía su cuerpo y le arrastraba de regreso a su interior. No podía dejar que pasara y como por inercia, sus pies se movieron en busca de esa magia amiga que entibiaba su espíritu. Casi podía verla como una línea brillante que le señalaba el camino a su núcleo.

Vincent y Gregory iban tras de él con sus pesados pasos que ignoraba mientras se aferraba a la luz.

-¿Quieres ir al campo de Quidditch?- cuestionó Greg haciendo que se detuviera de golpe al notar donde se encontraba. Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y miró a todos lados con incredulidad.

-No lo sé- jugueteó con su flequillo –ya no se ni lo que hago…- dijo luchando consigo mismo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

Si bien extrañaba volar sobre una escoba, por alguna razón su cuerpo femenino no le parecía la idea de ensuciarse o siquiera sudar como si le diera asco. Miró sus manos sin comprender que le pasaba y apretó sus parpados.

Miró las figuras volando de un lado a otro practicando una maniobra ofensiva y por las túnicas rojas y doradas hondeando en el viento nocturno, supo que eran los Gryffindors.

_"Es imposible confundir ese nido de pájaros"_ se dijo sonriendo apenas, sonrisa que se congeló en sus labios al notar que llevaba rato observándolo.

Era extraño eso que le transmitía Potter que le costaba ponerlo en palabras. Ya no le desagradaba como antes, no lo detestaba y no lo consideraba un completo desperdicio de espacio como más de una vez sugirió su padre.

_"¿Qué está mal conmigo?"_ se cuestionó horrorizado cuando sintió sus mejillas calientes. Giró sobre sus talones y conjuró un _tempus_ para saber qué hora era.

–¡Maldición! Ya tengo que volver a mi dormitorio-

-¿Te acompañamos?- preguntó Vincent dándole una mordida enorme a su rebanada de pastel de zarzamora casi terminándolo de un bocado.

-¿Para que los idiotas los sigan? No gracias- rebatió con molestia recordando los horribles ojos de algunos chicos Slytherin devorándole con la mirada, otros pocos Ravenclaw que buscaban tocarle y los rencorosos gestos de las chicas envidiosas. Si sabían la locación de su recinto sería el fin de su tranquilidad y no podía permitir eso. "A_demás estos dos son muy voluminosos"_ pensó –solo hasta el fin del pasillo-

Los chicos asintieron serviciales y se encaminaron a las escaleras donde vigilarían que nadie se entrometiera con su camino.

-Ustedes dos son como dos cachorritos perdidos. Parece que su amo les encomendó que ella fuera su nueva dueña- Draco reconoció aquella voz y tembló. _"Zabinni"_ siseó su mente.

Vio a Theodore Nott, Adrian Pucey y Casius Warrington tras de él y rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué todos aquellos que una vez decían ser sus amigos lo apuñalaban por la espalda? Debía de pensar que era lógico por el conflicto de intereses que generaba, pero ¿porque tenía que estar peleado eso con la lealtad?

-¿No tienes otro lugar para decir tonterías, Zabinni?- Draco esperaba que fuera breve ese encuentro que era como una bomba del tiempo. Faltaban menos de una hora para las 8 y sería un gran desastre si se quedaba un momento más ¿pero porque no podía parar su boca que hablaba demás? –si alguien es un animal en este lugar eres tú porque estabas siguiéndome desde hace rato como el perro en celo que eres...-

-Así que te diste cuenta- sonrió cínico -eres mas lista de lo que decía Pansy...-

-Es imposible no notar su desagradable olor de bestias. Supongo que por eso andan en manada tú y tu sequito de perdedores que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que acosar a una chica porque temen nunca tener un acostón decente por su propia voluntad-

Los tenían rodeados y Zabinni caminaba a su alrededor sin apartar su mirada oscura. Aquella acción de buitre al acecho le molestaba terriblemente y cuanto deseaba que se detuviera. _"¿Porque mi maldita magia no funciona?"_ chilló su mente sonando todas sus alarmas de peligro. Estaba muy cerca que no comprendía porque el hechizo de rebote no le hacía nada.

-Actúas muy soberbia y todo, pero es una fachada al igual que tu hermano ya que ni intentas alzar tu varita- le tomó del hombro pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo y nuevamente no sucedió el rechazo._ "¿Porque?"_ se cuestionó horrorizado -Parece que lo único que hacen ustedes los Malfoy es ladrar pero no morder- solo fue un roce de sus labios contra los suyos, pero consiguió erizarlo hasta la médula con el desagrado que sentía.

Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y al instante que Theodore Nott quiso también tocarle, fueron repelidos con una impresionante potencia contraria que hizo que chocara contra si y terminaran los cuatro en el suelo.

"_Algo bueno debía tener este maldito conjuro"_ pensó limpiando su boca que cuanto deseaba limpiar con lejía.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?- gruñó Nott fulminándolo con la mirada -¿no que era muy sencillo Zabinni?-

-Ya había escuchado que sucedía algo así con un chico Ravenclaw, pero no creí posible- dijo entre fascinado y adolorido –¿Quién fue quien te hechizo, gatita? ¿Alguien que no quería que te tocara?-

-¿Qué te importa, imbécil?-

-Claro que me importa, porque eso solo me hace desearte más-

-Vuelves a acercarte a ella y te la veras con nosotros, Zabinni- Crabbe tronó sus dedos y Gregory sacó su varita poniéndose entre ambos con su mejor gesto de amenaza.

-¿Y qué van a hacer ustedes dos? Apenas y saben usar sus varitas como un par de críos de preescolar- soltó una risotada que al instante fue silenciada por un buen gancho de Crabbe justo en su pómulo derecho.

De ahí todo fue muy difuso para Draco quien se maldecía por no poder conjurar algo medianamente sencillo para proteger a sus amigos o a si mismo..

_"Maldita sea…"_ murmuró viendo como volaban los hechizos de un lado a otro y su varita no respondía. Estaban en aprietos y no tenía ni idea como podrían librarla _"¿Porque nunca aparece un bendito prefecto cuando se les necesita?"_

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Chan, chan, chan! ¿Que pasará en el siguiente capi? Creo que es bastante obvio pero me gustaría leer que piensan :P

Por cierto, ahora si puedo decir ya esta listo "Tuyo en cuerpo y Alma" por si les interesa ver como terminó la historia! :D

Es todo por el momento queridos míos! Nos leemos el próximo viernes! Les mando un besito enorme :3


	17. Luna Azul

**PAREJAS: **Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER: **El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola estrellitas! Aquí estoy nuevamente y espero que les guste esta nueva actualización. Como que a esta historia le faltaba más delicioso, así que aqui viene el de otra muy querida pareja ojojo *¬*

Mil gracias por sus comentarios: **Cristine Malfoy** (me alegra que te siga gustando :D y pues lo de Draco es por el hechizo que tiene encima u.u), **Abyss Black**(descuida alguien con complejo de héroe llegará a su rescate XP y no lo descubrirán por el momento, no aseguro nada el siguiente capi lol), **Kaorugloomy** (cuanto te extrañaba! te mando inbox para explayarme :9) y** PipeMalikMalfoy** (que comes que adivinas? :P y pues los chicos me encantan pero pues no los odies demasiado ya que aunque son unos bobos, también el hechizo de Draco los hace que se comporten mas bajo -w-U y si te llegó mi mensaje por inbox? aunque ya tengo tiempo en esta plataforma, casi no le saco jugo asi que no se si se mandó o no XD)! Les mando muchos besitos :D

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Con la llegada de la noche, el entrenamiento de quidditch terminó con una exitosa práctica de la cual estaba orgulloso, podrían ganarle con facilidad a los Ravenclaw y comenzó a despedirse de sus demás compañeros de equipo con efusividad como el capitán que era.

Ginny estaba colgada a su espalda jugueteando con el _astra anima_ que bautizó como "Tobby". No es que Harry haya tenido ganas de nombrar un hechizo temporal y generar un apego emocional innecesario, pero a las chicas del equipo y en general de la torre de Gryffindor les fascinaba la pequeña criatura alada que ya estaba tan grande como su meñique gracias al fortalecimiento de su propia magia.

Ambos caminaban junto a Katie, Angelina y Ron de regreso a su sala común compartiendo una aliviada conversación que drenaba las horas de ejercicio y el agotamiento físico. Que bien le sentaba ese rato de relajamiento después de una muy pesada mañana llena de intriga y sospecha.

Harry escuchó un sonido de impacto proveniente del lado contrario del campo de quidditch que le hizo detenerse al instante y ponerse en guardia. Su pequeño _astra anima_ revoloteó lejos de las manos de Ginny, inquieto de su hombro izquierdo al derecho y supo que también él lo sentía. _"¿Pero porque los demás no?"_ se cuestionó con curiosidad al notar que sus amigos seguían conversando como si nada.

-Chicos adelántense, creo que tengo… yo… olvidé algo- exclamó dejando a Ginny en el suelo.

-¿A donde vas Harry? ¡Harry!- Se escabulló sin mirar atrás los reproches de su amiga pelirroja ni la aprensión de los demás que llamaban a gritos su nombre. No tenía tiempo que perder ya que ese ruido no le gustaba.

_"Suena a una pelea..."_

–Tu también lo sientes ¿verdad?-

Se sentía raro hablando con un animalillo tan pequeño como aquel, pero sentía su magia vibrar sensible como un nervio y como se movía nervioso y errático. Era una sensación extraña, pero sentía que se debía a que era mucho más fuerte que antes y su magia captaba las cosas de un modo distinto.

-¡Gregory!- escuchó la voz y su cuerpo tembló al reconocer a quien pertenecía.

En una fracción de segundo analizó la situación y una fuerza escapó de su varita en una esfera brillante que dejó inconsciente a Warrington en primer instancia, no fue difícil ya que el Slytherin reaccionó demasiado tarde que ni tiempo le dió de pronunciar su hechizo.

Siguió con Nott y Pucey quienes lucharon por defenderse con un _confringo_ y un_ confundus_ cada quien que para Harry fue pan comido. Neutralizó el peligroso_ confringo_ de un solo movimiento y regresó el _confundus _como un potente bumerang a ambos chicos que terminaron abrazados en el piso.

Dio una profunda bocanada antes de finalizar con Zabinni quien acababa de lanzar un _evertestatum _contra un malherido Crabbe; ya tenía algo mejor que el e_xpelliermus_ que tan bien dominaba y le dio de lleno en el pecho.

El moreno fue a dar contra la pared inconsciente y regresando a una postura de descanso, Harry guardó su varita en el bolsillo.

El peligro pasó y todo estaba bajo control. El _astra anima_ reposó sobre su hombro observando a todos lados con sus enormes ojos circulares como si nada hubiese pasado y Harry se deslizó en el suelo llegando hasta la chica arrodillada junto a un colosal Gregory Goyle quien respiraba copiosamente.

Si en la mañana sintió recelo y suspicacia en su contra, aquello se desvaneció nada más ver sus ojos grises inundados de tristeza. ¿Porque era tan doloroso para su corazón verla así? Era tan clara la respuesta que molesto, lanzó un bufido al aire. Estaba colado por ella, ya no había duda y nadie podría persuadirlo de lo contrario.

-¿Estas bien Lynci?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar sin sonar como un completo pelmazo.

-Greg no responde…-

-Descuida, lo llevaremos a la enfermería- exclamó levantándolo con un rápido hechizo de camilla y con la mano libre la ayudó a levantarse.

El exquisito movimiento de bailarina que hizo generó que sus rodillas temblara. _"Puedo luchar contra cuatro chicos sin pestañear, pero si ella hace algo, pierdo el sentido del norte. Estoy perdido..."_ estaba verdaderamente preocupado por si mismo y su seguridad tanto física como mental.

–Ehh… Crabbe ¿tu estas bien?- el chico más bajo asintió sin decir palabra tomando su brazo izquierdo haciendo muecas de dolor.

Llegando a la enfermería desierta, Madame Pomfrey los regañó por estar fuera de sus casas a esa hora y algo que le costó trabajo ponerle atención pero le sonó a "chiquillos irresponsables que se la pasan peleando, tienen suerte que no hubiera ningún prefecto a los alrededores o algún maestro que pudiera bajarles puntos" pero no podía concentrarse en la hábil sanadora; Lynci estaba conmocionada y con cariño tomó su mano esperando que eso pudiera tranquilizarla un poco.

Claro que la sanadora no tardó ni cinco minutos en curar a Crabbe entre regaño y regaño. Goyle era otro cantar ya que insistió que tenía que tener reposo porque sus niveles de magia se encontraban inestables.

-Señorita Malfoy, le hago hincapié que regrese a sus aposentos de inmediato- Harry miró con curiosidad a una y luego a la otra. ¿Que era esa súbita alarma que notó en la enfermera?

-Ya tienes que irte. Yo me quedaré con él… ehh... Lynci…- Crabbe frotó su frente donde tenía un chichón que Madame Pomfrey en seguida le puso una compresa de mala gana –Potter, cuida de ella ¿quieres?-

-No tiene que ha…-

-Lo haré- la chica mordió su labio mirando al lado contrario y comenzó a alejarse de la enfermería a gran velocidad que Harry tuvo que dar la zancada más larga para alcanzarla.

-Gracias por ayudarnos…Potter. Ese imbécil de Zabinni se hubiera salido con la suya si no hubieras llegado…-

En cualquier otro momento hubiera preguntado a que se refería con salirse con la suya ya que por la escena de derrota contra Crabbe y Goyle era inminente su victoria, pero hubo algo que le hizo mella en su mente que lo obligó a sonreír al instante.

-¿En serio me estas agradeciendo? ¿tu?-

-No, la vieja de la esquina. Claro que te lo estoy agradeciendo ¿Por qué no? ¿Es tan raro?-

-¿La chica que prefiere mandar al averno antes de dar las gracias? Lo es. Lo que hace que me pregunte ¿tienes alguna contusión invisible?- quiso tocar su frente, pero la chica le dio un manotazo.

-Tonto- quiso decir algo, pero negó con la cabeza -Parece que siempre llegas en el momento oportuno Potter; justo cuando estoy en un apuro…- hizo una pausa sin disminuir su velocidad -como si tuvieras una bola de cristal o algo así. No que sea algo malo pero... ¿porque siempre estas en el momento y lugar del suceso?-

-No lo se, pero me alegra poder ayudarte- se mordió la lengua recordando lo que discutió con Hermione en la mañana; tener cuidado. Aun no sabía quien era ella ni que era lo que planeaba. "P_odría no ser nada malo"_ decía una voz confiada en su cabeza, pero por seguridad, debía ser precavido con lo que hacía o decía -Hice lo que cualquier haría en mi lugar-

-No cualquiera. Ya vez esos imbéciles. Eran cuatro y nosotros tres. No era una pelea justa y aun así lo hicieron...-

-Realmente te importan mucho. Me refiero a Crabbe y Goyle- desvió la conversación para no mostrar su descontento. Era cierto lo precipitados que se ponían los hombres a su alrededor que dudaba poder abordar el tema sin exasperarse.

-Claro que si. Son unos completos imbéciles, mastodontes comelones que conozco de toda la vida… pero son mis mejores amigos… bueno… los de mi hermano y también son míos- esbozó una sonrisa.

Lo que pasó a continuación jamás en su vida lo hubiera podido anticipar... de hecho ¿Quien podría anticipar algo con esa chica que seguía siendo un enigma con todas su letras para Harry?

Interrumpiendo lo que estuvo apunto de decir, los labios de Lynci se posaron sobre los suyos. Solo fue un segundo, a lo mucho tres, pero fue suficiente para turbarlo y hacer que se perdiera en una densa bruma de encanto, paraíso y fragancia a manzana, como si su cerebro hubiera dejado de funcionar. Si ya el solo roce de su mano era electricidad bella y pura para su sistema, aquello fue 10 veces más fuerte. Sus labios eran dulces y tan suaves que de solo pensarlo le recordaba a un flan delicioso y tan cremoso que con gusto se abalanzaría sobre ellos ya que una probada no era suficiente.

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, notó que estaba solo en el pasillo oscuro.

¿A dónde se había ido?

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su escondida habitación sin importarle la diatriba del caballero panzón del cuadro y su galante habla medieval. Sus pies finalmente se detuvieron una vez que estuvo en terreno seguro.

El palpitar de su corazón no parecía disminuir pronto y con creciente temor se llevó las manos a las mejillas que ardían como brasas en invierno. ¿Qué acababa de hacer?

"_Finalmente pasó, la última fibra de conciencia me abandonó"_ consideró sintiendo que las fuerzas le fallaban y que sus piernas no podrían sostenerle por mucho tiempo más. Maldijo por lo bajo, dejándose caer hasta el suelo de incomoda piedra dura.

Había regresado con el tiempo comiendo su seguridad, rayando el limite de las ocho de la noche que estaba seguro que de haber demorado un segundo más, Potter habría descubierto su verdadera identidad.

-¿Por qué jodidas besé a Potter?- chilló recargando la cabeza contra la puerta ahora cerrada.

Todo había sido culpa de Zabini y su estúpida cuadrilla que quisieron aprovecharse de él.

-Si- se dijo convencido con esa idea –solo fue una forma de quitarme sus sucios gérmenes de mi boca… tal vez Potter no es un Adonis o alguien con clase o estilo o dinero, pero es diez veces mejor que ese troll imbécil de Zabinni que se hacía llamar mi amigo... - mientras mas lo decía en voz alta, más sentido le encontraba -¿Por qué otra razón haría tal atrocidad?-

* * *

Recordaba aquellos momentos de su juventud cada que veía las gotas del lluvia golpetear contra los arboles, las formas que generaban cuando chocaban y explotaban las unas con las otras y como se perdían al llegar a la tierra.

Agridulces instantes, manos tímidas buscándose en la oscuridad, miradas cargadas de anhelo que pasan desapercibidas para la muchedumbre; su corazón saltando emocionado y caricias que esparcía por su cuerpo con dulces besos que cosquilleaban su piel.

Abrió los ojos antes de que se terminará de formar aquella súplica infantil que ahora tan mal le sentaba. Una sola palabra que era la desesperante plegaria por algo que no pasaría.

"Quédate"

Negó con la cabeza y tiro sus cabellos entrecanos y castaños con molestia. Su propia voz adolescente ahora era irreconocible.

La tarde llegaba a su fin y con ello llegaban nuevas preguntas por contestar. La manada se acercaba cada vez con más seguridad buscando el concejo del líder que era a sus ojos y con animo optimista sentía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo pese a jamás haber pertenecido a una manada de hombres lobo. Ya no había miedo palpable o recelos evidentes; vaya diría incluso que pasó una especie de prueba a la que lo sometieron sin saberlo y había aprobado porque finalmente tenía el reconocimiento de todos.

_"Algo menos de que preocuparse"_ se dijo mas confiado en ese rubro regresando a ver a cierto rubio que ahora volvía a ser su problema numero uno.

Lucius estaba cada vez más inquieto y huraño que apenas podía lidiar consigo mismo y era natural con la luna llena prácticamente sobre sus cabezas, la cual sellaría su destino con su primer transformación.

Entre cada comida le suministraba pequeños tragos de la pócima mata lobos para que fuera más llevadera su situación y no tan dolorosa como era la primera vez de todo hombre lobo juvenil .

Como si no fuera lo suficientemente difícil lidiar con un primerizo, había algo mal con sigo mismo que lo hacía estar cada vez mas molesto y nostálgico. Dos sensaciones a las cuales generalmente no les gustaba unirse, pero ahí estaban ambas combinándose en su interior poniéndolo de muy mal humor segundo a segundo.

_"¿Porque no puede dejar de recordar aquello?"_ se cuestionó irritado cambiando de postura, observando como Lucius refunfuñaba en su improvisada cama.

Hacía años que sepultó en lo más profundo de su subconsciente aquellos recuerdos de su juventud pero, ¿porque justo en ese momento volvía a resurgir con una nota de desesperación en su mente? Sonaba y repicaba cómo una tortuosa amenaza de tormenta que se dejaría caer sobre su horizonte.

Detestaba a Lucius y todo lo que representaba, pero había algo que le impedía apartar la mirada. Odiaba su largo cabello platinado y desaliñado, pero su propia mano actuando en su contra se estiraba para tomar uno de esos mechones. Detestaba su pálida piel ahora cubierta de cicatrices y marcas indelebles, pero desprendía una fragancia acalorada que lo llamaba incitante.

Su instinto lobuno parecía comprender mejor la situación que él mismo ya que gruñía y se expandía en su cuerpo la percepción de Lucius. Su aroma fresco y fuerte de vainilla recién cortada invadían sus fosas nasales que solo podía inhalar con profundidad, embebiéndose en la experiencia.

Sus propias manos temblaban descontroladas y escocía la parte baja de su abdomen. Una persona sensata se mantendría en sus cabales, pero el deseo era mas fuerte que él mismo.

Todo lo que era, todo lo que conocía y representaba se desdibujaba en precipitados trazos dejando que solo una palabra llenara su mente.

"Mío" sonó con fuerza en un eco que se repetía una y otra vez. "Mío"

—¿Qué haces?— cuestionó el platinado al notar la expresión de su rostro -Creí que no querías acercarte mas de lo necesario, Remus... como si fuera un maldito leproso- musitó con las mejillas encendidas.

Tal parecía que él también lo estaba sintiendo tanto que el lobo aulló en su pecho y destrozó cada parte de su racionalidad transformando en añicos su más grande barrera. Tenía que ser suyo pese a que cada gramo de su integridad le decía que se alejara y no repitiera el error del pasado.

—No me llames así- bufó apretando sus parpados -No se ni que estoy haciendo, pero no significa nada... -

Se abalanzó sobre él hambriento, lo deseaba tanto que lo volvía loco.

Recordó con familiaridad el tacto de su piel. Como se erizaba sus vellos al más leve roce y temblaba con antelación a las figuras que trazaban las yemas de sus dedos.

Nunca fue bueno tomando el control cuando los roles se invertían de tan tímido e inexperto que era, pero en ése momento su instinto sabía exactamente qué tenía que hacer para someter a su presa.

Sus uñas se clavaron en sus muslos y acarició su piel en forma ascendente.

-Remus... - murmuró quedó como en el antaño, tan sumiso como estaba seguro nadie jamás lo vio. Sentía un extraño placer de verlo así de perceptivo y frágil. Con que facilidad podría romperle.

Desgarró su raída ropa de un tirón, no había tiempo para reparar en aquello que se interponía en el contacto de sus pieles desnudas. Separó sus nalgas con ambas manos y las apretó. Cuanto deseaba hundirse profundamente en su interior. Su pene pulsó en su dolorosa erección que demandaba ser atendida. Estaba tan húmedo y caliente que con una mano, sometió a Lucius contra la esquina izando ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

Se quejó débilmente moviendo sus caderas, haciendo que su sensible piel quemara. El deseo era innegable y ahora en sintonía los afectaba a los dos.

-Deja de moverte...- musitó en una voz gutural, tan ajena y extraña a su persona que en otro momento le hubiera asustado -luego no te pongas de llorón...-

-¿A quien llamas...?- no pudo continuar del dolor en sus entrañas que sintió y que tensó su cuerpo -Aghh... eres un... mghh..- se quejó colgando su cabeza y apretando su polla con sus glúteos.

-Mierda... tan estrecho...- arrastró las palabras chocando su frente contra su espalda. Ese abrumador placer hacia años que no lo sentía que temió poner los ojos en blanco. Necesitaba más.

Eso iba más allá de su comprensión y no era más que su propia aceptación y derrota al lado bestial de su mente.

Su aroma se intensificaba y la vainilla florecía intoxicandolo. Tal vez murmuró algo más Lucius, pero no podía escucharlo. Su pelvis comenzó un marcado vaivén, abriéndose paso en su interior, tan rico era ser engullido por ese anillo de músculos que lo apretaban y lo recibía ansioso; casi tanto como lo sentía en su propio ser.

El rubio buscó sus labios, pero el castaño desvío el rostro. No se lo permitiría. Sin importar lo que pasara o que tanto lejos podrían llegar esa noche, no se lo permitiría. Era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse que tenía sentido en esa maraña de sensaciones y sentidos primitivos.

Haría algo mejor que un beso vacío y sin corazón, algo que el lobo esperaba que hiciera de buenas a primeras y que no sonaba tan descabellado en ese instante.

Mordió su cuello marcándolo como suyo, sin dejar de entrar y salir de él, tan fuerte que lo hacia gritar. Era dolor y éxtasis, impetuoso ardor carnal.

Algo más que la casualidad obró entre ellos esa tarde de luna llena, algo que estaba predeterminado a pertenecerle y que nadie podría frenarlo una vez que estuvo en movimiento y seguiría así hasta el amanecer.

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Es todo por el momento pequeños míos! Espero que les haya gustado y si es así, espero con ansia sus comentarios :D ¿a que no se esperaban eso? Pareciera que Remus ahora si le dijo a Lucius "¿cual gracias? encuerese" xD

Si con esto les surjan dudas (y aunque no lo hayan preguntado xD) les recuerdo que mis posiciones favoritas (y que verán a lo largo del fic) son: Harry, Bill y Sirius son TOP, mientras que Remus y Lucius permanecerán como versátiles (así fueron y así seguirán por los siglos de los siglos :v)

Se que el capi estuvo corto en comparación del anterior pero pues es que el anterior fue una rara excepción. Además siento he estado algo triste y deprimida que apenas y puedo escribir algo coherente :( espero que ya se me pase y no les quede mal ya que aunque tengo el siguiente capitulo en fase de últimos retoques, el que le sigue esta super incompleto y de ahí no tengo nada más :S espero recuperar la paz mental y que las musas regresen para poder seguir con la historia y no retrasarme x.x

Les mando un besito y que estén muy bien! Nos leemos el próximo viernes n.n


	18. Camino Amarillo

**PAREJAS: **Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER: **El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora:** Holi hola! ya estoy nuevamente por aquí con un nuevo capi n.n Les mando muchos besitos y espero que estén muy bien! Ya estoy de mejor humor y quiero agradecer sus palabras, me esforzaré por terminar la historia y cualquier cosa que pase que haga que me detenga, se los haré saber :D

Mil gracias por sus comentarios: **Beginnerdreams** (mil gracias por todos tus comentarios :3 te mando inbox ;3),** xonyaa11** (¿que sentirá? no te puedo decir, pero en unos momentos lo descubrirás xD),**Sweetvioleth **(aww muchas gracias por comentar por primera vez :9 y si, yo también espero que se solucione pronto n.n)**, Abyss Black** (y tienes toda la razón, Harry es rico ya que tiene el dinero que le dejaron sus padres y con Sirius y Regulus legalmente "muertos" pues pasa a ser de él xD y que bueno que te recordó al omegaverse! esa era mi intención *¬* PD1: No, PD2: Aww muchas gracias! ya estoy mejor y con ánimos renovados para continuar +w+ y PD3. Tienes toda la razón! n-n),** AnaM1707** (Me alegra que te gustara :D),** Cristine Malfoy** (Siempre es un gusto tenerte aquí! C:),** Pipe Malik Malfo**y (jajaja ahora si literalmente escupí el agua que estaba tomando XD para que te digo que no, si sí lol y muchas gracias por tus palabras, querido! ya me siento mejor n.n)! Les mando un beso enorme *o*

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Sirius releyó la carta que le acababa de llegar de Harry y seguía sin poder dar crédito a lo que leía. Bien conocía la inteligencia de Hermione Granger y la sagacidad de su ahijado, pero estaba contando con que Dumbledore se los dejaría más difícil.

-Santos calzones de Merlín, ya lo descubrió... - murmuró paseándose de un lado a otro sopesando que era lo que le correspondía contestar_. "¿Qué estará tramando ese viejito?"_ se preguntó notando como impaciente, Hedwig emprendió el vuelo al ver su poca cooperación para contestar.

Sería tan fácil ayudarle a resolver el enigma "Draco Malfoy" saltando pasos y dándole un atajo, pero no lo tenía permitido. Maldijo por lo bajo las malditas reglas y lo duro que era seguirlas al pie de la letra.

No es que tuviera miedo el que le fueran a decir, eso era lo de menos, pero defraudar a aquellos que le dieron una segunda oportunidad para vivir era algo que no podía hacer.

-Lo siento cachorro, estas por tu cuenta en esta. Sé que eres lo suficientemente listo para descifrarlo tú solo- asintió pensando que era lo mejor y garrapateó un par de líneas mandándole saludos a la cuadrilla y muy buena suerte ¿Qué más podía decirle sin exponer la operación secreta? La discreción no era su punto fuerte y como deseó que Remus estuviera ahí para ayudarle.

-¿Ya te vas Cissa? No olvides tu almuerzo, que galletas de chocolate y nuez no es una comida para los pajaritos- amenazó alzando con su varita el almuerzo que le preparó temprano en la mañana.

-Ay Siri, te comportas como una madre- rió divertida cubriendo su boca con una mano y tomando con la otra el paquete envuelto en una bolsa de papel -No la mía claro, ya que ella solía decir que lo ideal era solo hacer una comida al día porque a nadie le gustan las chicas feas y gordas y yo ya era una de esas dos. ¿A que era una dama encantadora?—

—No tanto como la mía. "Quítate de ahí Sirius o te doy un bastonazo ¿no vez que tu sombra está tapando el trofeo de encantamientos de tu perfecto hermano Regulus?- hizo lo mejor que pudo para imitar la aguda voz de su sacrosanta madre Walburga Black y como era de esperarse, dicha interpretación consiguió la risa de su espectadora -Si no haces algo útil al menos no estorbes; de saber que serías así de desobediente mejor ni te hubiera parido- Narcisa torció el gesto.

-Vale. Tú ganas. Creo que el apellido Black viene con una incesante búsqueda de estándares casi imposibles de cumplir y con un mal genio con los hijos que no salen como los planearon- sonrió débilmente -bueno, terminando con las risas del día de hoy es hora de irme, muchas gracias por el almuerzo. Solo me faltan 46 ingredientes por encontrar y el deber llama- se despidió con cordialidad poniendo sobre sus pálidos hombros su capa de viaje.

-No tienes que ir a ningún lado, Narcisa- exclamó Severus abriendo la puerta del improvisado laboratorio de pociones. Lucía aun cansado, pero con un cierto brillo en los ojos que tal como podía inferir Sirius, solo aparecía cuando realizaba sus experimentos con éxito.

-Hasta que nos honras con tu presencia Sev ¿Será que va a llover?- el pocionista frunció el ceño desganado al ver como subía la mirada y extendía sus palmas al aire de modo dramático.

-Ahora no, Black-

-¿A qué te refieres Severus?- preguntó interesada la dama.

-A que no creo que sea necesario que consigas los ingredientes restantes. Si acaso estaría bien que recogieras los pedidos que ya hiciste para que no sea un gasto innecesario de dinero y esfuerzo, pero de ahí afuera, creo que estamos completos. Acabo de concluir con el dummy y está en perfecto estado, pese a que lo hice con lo que tenía a la mano; tiene una buena calidad y funcionalidad- asintió orgulloso de su trabajo –también está en incubación la pócima que imita la condición en la que se encuentra Draco y tengo en cocción 4 muestras, las cuales una vez que estén listas podremos pasar a la fase de prueba para contrarrestar los efectos-

Sirius no entendió la mitad de lo que había dicho, pero por el cambio de semblante de la rubia, supo que eran algo bueno.

-¡Eso es maravilloso, querido amigo!- apretó su mano con emoción manando de sus ojos azules –¡mi bebe está más cerca de ser curado! !Sabía que si alguien podía hacerlo, eras tu!-

-Bien hecho Sev, jamás dudé de ti ¡Oh gran maestro de pociones! ¡Hay que celebrarlo!- los abrazó a ambos y pudo sentir como el pocionista se removía inquieto.

-Claro que no, Black; aún es prematuro festejar. Faltan más análisis y pruebas por hacer. Necesito correr más ensayos y voy a necesitar su ayuda porque no terminaré a tiempo si sigo haciéndolo yo solo...-

-¡Vamos no seas quejumbroso y aguafiestas, Quejicus! ¡Es la mejor noticia que tenemos como equipo en semanas! y ya que vamos por buen camino es justo que celebremos ¿Tu que dices Cisa?-

-Opino lo mismo que Sirius. No nos vendría mal un pequeño respiro antes de continuar. Finalmente tenemos una pista de que es lo que sigue por hacer; estamos ya a medio camino de la meta y estoy segura que esto que falta es nada en comparación al inicio cuando estábamos caminando en las sombras-

Al ser dos contra uno, Severus accedió a regañadientes. No consideraba que era tiempo para celebración ni bombo y platillos, y podía ver a kilómetros su descontento, pero no quería argumentar en contra para no armar una diputa sin sentido; no tenía energía suficiente para eso y Sirius lo agradeció con una sonrisa, pasandole el brazo sobre los hombros.

Comieron buena comida que preparó la solicita elfina de Narcisa y como detestaba los silencios largos y prolongados, Sirius rompió el silencio pensando _"Por Circe que esta es la celebración mas aguada que he tenido"_

-Así que Cisa, cuenta. ¿Porque aun no te has divorciado de Lucius "la salchicha maravilla"? Ya que, citando tus palabras, "no lo amas" ¿están profundamente comprometidos el uno con el otro?-

-¡Black!¿Porque de cada cinco frases que dices, una es una tontería que no te incumbe?- exclamó molesto fulminándolo con la mirada, pero al de la sonrisa lobuna no podía serle menos intramuscular.

-Vamos Sevy que estamos entre amigos. Ademas a Cissy no le molesta-

-No, no me molesta la pregunta- sonrió limpiando su boca con una servilleta con la mejor de las etiquetas -Es solo... algo más complicado que eso...-

-¿Porque? ¿Es bueno en la cama que es tan imposible dejarlo?- bailoteó las cejas mientras Severus gruñí algo inteligible con las mejillas encendidas.

Narcisa jugueteó con su copa de agua, pensando que decir.

-No es tan malo en esos menesteres- hizo una pausa soltando una risa al ver que el pocionista se ponía de diversos colores -pero no es por eso que sigo con él. Es mi amigo y mi compañero de vida. Desde antes que naciéramos ya estábamos comprometidos y por respeto a nuestras familias y a Draco, aun seguimos juntos-

-Ya.. Esa es una muy fuerte razón...-

-Siri, yo no soy una persona muy romántica que digamos. Al menos no como tu, que a pesar que saliste con la mitad de las chicas de la escuela, tu si amaste a cada una de esas personas ¿o me equivoco?- Sirius asintió sin una pizca de vergüenza. Era un completo enamorado del amor libre y fugaz que cuando finalmente lo tenía en las manos siempre se le escapaba volando -yo no necesito el amor carnal o la pasión. Soy feliz sabiendo que mi familia esta bien tanto física como económicamente y que mi hijo podrá tener un futuro el cual puede llamar suyo. Soy una persona simple en ese sentido- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-A mi se me hace que no has tenido un buen orgasmo o una buena polla- el pocionista escupió el agua que estaba tomando.

-¿Un buen orgasmo? Brillante tópico de conversación Black. Sutil- ironizó pidiéndole a la elfina que se llevara su servicio.

-Se podría decir que si, pero no es algo que a lo que le de mucha importancia -se alzó de hombros -¿Y tu Sirius? ¿Has tenido alguno de los dos?-

-De lo primero; cientos. De lo segundo la verdad no ¿alguien que me recomiendes?- agitó sus cejas coqueto.

-Suficiente del tema o vomitaré...- musitó Severus dando el tema por zanjado.

-No te enojes amigo mío, solo era un cotilleo inofensivo- se disculpó con dulzura la rubia -iré a lavarme un poco porque hacia tiempo que no me divertía tanto una comida- se levantó de su asiento con un ceremonioso movimiento -si me disculpan. Por favor no se vayan a pelear en mi ausencia ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿Pelearnos? pero si somos los mejores amigos, chica. Me ofendes- fingió que se le partía el corazón por la desconfianza y rió un poco al escuchar las protestas de Snape.

-Hum- bufó caminando hacia el sofá. Parecía que de un momento su paciencia se terminaría y seguía pareciendole muy divertido.

Sin saber exactamente el porque, decidió sacar de su compartimiento secreto su única botella de aguardiente de hierbabuena que sirvió al instante en tres copas improvisadas. Súbitamente estaba sediento.

Inhaló con fuerza cerrando los ojos. Ese era el aroma de la nostalgia.

-Es tan típico de ti sacar a relucir esos temas...-

-Es parte de mi carisma, primor-

-No creí que fueras como los viejitos que les gusta eso- arrugó la nariz el de ojos ónix examinando con desconfianza el líquido verdusco, dándole un pequeño sorbo.

-Llámame anticuado si quieres, pero adoro su sabor. Me trae buenos recuerdos, es lo que tomábamos cuando estábamos en la escuela- sonrió con tristeza.

Cuanto extrañaría esos momentos de juventud y rebeldía junto a James y Remus, cuan dichoso era en la simplicidad de beber entre amigos, contando anécdotas sin sentido, solo disfrutando el rato de estar juntos; instantes que ya jamás se repetirían.

-Ademas es divertido pronunciarlo "aguardiente"parece como si te raspara un poco el paladar al decirlo- rió divertido, dándole un codazo amistoso.

Le agradaba ya no estar entre gritos y disgustos (tan seguido) con Severus Snape, es más, le simpatizaba su compañía. No era tan mala persona como siempre lo imaginó, lúgubre, mórbido y sombrío. Tal vez algo triste y serio, pero no era desagradable.

Aun dormían juntos de vez en cuando se transformaba en hocicos y podía comprobar que el pocionista si era una persona con sentimientos ya que solía abrazar su forma peluda toda la noche. Además, era una mejora para su espalda ya que dormir en el suelo la mayor tarde del tiempo era algo que le molestaba por la gran similitud con el suelo frío de Azkaban.

-Oye, deberías ir más despacio amigo, que aunque no lo parece, pega fuerte-

_"Parece un crío que jamás ha probado bebidas alcohólicas"_ se dijo ahogando una carcajada al ver la mueca que hacia al tomar la mitad de su copa y como su cabeza se balanceaba levemente de un lado a otro.

-Creo que ya es suficiente del elixir de la vida por una semana para ti...- murmuró retirándole la copa de las manos que parecía que de un momento a otro la soltaría.

Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y sus ojos oscuros miraban con una peculiar atención. Se inclinó sobre su pecho, lo cual obligó a Sirius a hacerse para atrás en el estrecho sillón.

-Tienes unos hermosos ojos, Sirius... grises como una tarde de tormenta... me gustan...- no supo porque, tal vez la manera en la que pronunció su nombre totalmente intoxicado, o aquella sonrisa traviesa que apareció por breves segundos en su rostro, pero algo hubo ahí que logró estremecerlo.

El pocionista sin decir nada más, cayó rendido sobre su pecho, roncando suavemente. Sirius se quedó tieso.

-¡Debiste de dejar de servirle, Sirius! Severus no tolera bien el alcohol- exclamó la rubia dándole unas palmaditas en las mejillas de su amigo, quien ya estaba muy alejado en el mundo de los sueños.

-¿Yo? Pero si él solo se tomó medio vaso- la rubia ladeó la cabeza avergonzada -¿Quién diría que Snape sería un estuche de monerías?-

-Y eso que aun no lo conoces bien del todo-

* * *

Harry estaba alerta.

Si antes su mente se encontraba agitada, ahora era un torbellino de ideas que no podían estarse tranquilas.

Lynci seguía siendo un enigma que no encajaba y luego con lo que le dijo Hermione en el desayuno ya no sabía que pensar. Debió mantener la distancia después de eso, pero ahí va y la salva cuando se encontraba en problemas. ¿Qué había de mal con él?

_"Maldito sentido de honor y justicia. Con razón se burlan ella y su hermano llamándome San Potter..." _se dijo pensando cada vez más convencido que estaba justo en la casa que merecía. "Y_ ya ni hablar del absurdo enamoramiento adolescente que tengo" _se dijo molesto por sus sentimientos que ni pies ni cabeza tenían.

_"Y luego está eso…"_ se dijo recordando el breve beso en sus labios y el calor se esparcía.

Tiró de sus cabellos furioso consigo mismo. No era tiempo para pensar en eso y lo sabía. Tobby flotó a su alrededor y lo miró cansino. Había tantas cosas más importantes como su entrenamiento, el espía, la presencia de Malfoy en el castillo. ¿Qué estará tramando? y peor aun¿ ¿estaba conectado?

Tenía que averiguarlo y Harry supo que lo haría esa noche.

Aunque estuvo tentado en decirle a Hermione, prefirió no hacerlo con lo tensa que estaba, además la capa de invisibilidad apenas y lo cubría enteramente.

_"Sería perturbador ver solo dos pares de pies deambulando por ahí" _se dijo pensando que era lo correcto.

Malfoy se encontraba en el mismo lugar que la primera noche que lo vio en el mapa y estaba seguro que algo debía estar tramando ya que ¿porque otro motivo estaría en la escuela?

Los pasillos en Hogwarts cuando el día llegaba a su fin eran muy tranquilos y silenciosos. Apenas se apreciaban los sonidos de bosque o el canto de los grillos y el chisporroteo de las velas flotantes era un murmullo que moría lento y suave.

Sus pies no hacían ruido lo cual era una ventaja a su favor.

Hermione se encontraba vigilando en el primer piso junto con Ron, así que tuvo que pasar lo más tranquilo que pudo para no levantar sospechas. Tal vez ninguno de los dos tenía la habilidad de verlo gracias a su capa, pero el oído de Hermione era agudo y Ron cuando se lo proponía era muy perceptivo.

Pudo respirar tranquilo cuando llegó al segundo piso sin demoras y de ahí al siguiente. El momento no podía ser mejor que se sentía en racha.

En la noche que comenzaba, algo peculiar rompió el silencio del tercer piso, que por breves instantes le hizo bajar la guardia. La voz era queda, pero tan clara y armoniosa que casi le hizo olvidar lo que esta a haciendo ahí.

_As an sliogán _

_Amhrán na Farraige _

_Suaimhneach nó ciúin _

_Ag cuardú go damanta Mo ghrá..._

-Lynci? - preguntó entre dientes observando a la joven rubia recargada en una columna mirando al enorme ventanal con aire ausente y seguía cantando.

Regreso a ver el mapa incrédulo.

_"No puede ser"_ musito observado a la hermosa chica y nuevamente el mapa que resaltaba en la misma dirección con letras claras "Draco Malfoy".

_"No, no, no, no..."_ ¿Que clase de absurda broma era aquella?

Escuchó un maullido y observó como Croockshanks con un pesado trote se trepó al regazo de la chica y se ovilló orgulloso.

-Hola pelusa...- exclamó la chica acariciandolo con lentitud como viejos amigos.

El sonido de un grave repiqueteo de campanadas anunciando las 8, quebró nuevamente el silencio y un tenue haz de luz recorrió a la chica. Su cabello se encogió hasta la base de su nuca, su silueta se hizo un poco más gruesa, alta y marcada, mientras que su mentón se afiló.

-¡Así que eras tú! - había sido engañado y no podía evitar mostrar su descontento a pesar de que en un principio planeó que su excursión al tercer piso fuera de mera investigación, pero ya era tarde y había dado muestra de la posición de su escondite.

Crookshanks siseó erizando su pelaje naranja y Malfoy puso los ojos de plato poniéndose de pie al instante.

-¿Potter? — Más que una pregunta era una señal de pánico que incrementaba en su expresión con creciente rapidez -¿Que estás haciendo aquí?—

Harry estaba ofendido, indignado y tal vez exageraba, pero en ese preciso momento no lo sentía como tal; quería respuestas y no pararía su diatriba hasta que se las dieran.

—¿Qué es lo que yo hago aquí? ¿Tu qué haces aquí fingiendo ser alguien más, eh? ¿Una chica? ¡Que gran burla! ¿Que planeabas obtener al engañar a todos? ¡Yo confiaba en ti y casi haces que yo… maldita sea! ¡Soy un tonto!- todo su cuerpo temblaba y no podía discernir que emoción era la que dominaba en su turbulenta mente.

-¿Crees que es idea mía, Potter? — Soltó con molestia y una fuerte ironía –¡Claro, es una brillante idea ser una chica delante de toda esta maldita escuela que se divide entre desear meterme el pene o hundirme en el lago negro! ¡Usar una maldita falda y no poder hacer magia! !Acabas de descubriste mi malévolo plan con tu brillante sagacidad!-

-¡Eres un…!-

-Buenas noches caballeros- una voz afable habló y ambos sincrónicamente regresaron a ver de dónde provenía la interrupción.

-¿Profesor Dumbledore?- su respiración temblaba y Harry dio un paso atrás, pero el director ni se movió, solo se limitó a sonreír enigmáticamente.

-Antes de que digan algo irremediable ¿Les molestaría acompañarme un momento?-

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Pom, pom, pooom~ :D Es todo por el momento pequeños! Lo siento mucho, pero no alcancé a terminar el siguiente capi TOT Asi que lo del 2x1 queda pendiente D: Me disculpo nuevamente ;A;

Por cierto la parte de la canción dice: _"Ella canta para mí la canción del mar. Tranquila o callada busca fervientemente por mi amor" _(Por si quieren deleitar sus sentidos les invito a escuchar el cover de Lizz Robinett :3 "Amhran na Farraige" (Song of the Sea)!

Les mando un besito y nos leemos prontito! :D (si logro terminar el siguiente capi, lo subo, pero si no, nos vemos el próximo viernes sin falta :P)


	19. Promesa de Estaño

**PAREJAS: **Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER: **El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora:** Holitas! Como mañana no tendré tiempo, actualizo de una vez!

Creí que no terminaba, pero aquí estoy con el capitulo pendiente del 2x1 pff Creo que ya no lo haré porque me estoy muriendo porque no avanzo tan rápido como me gustaría D:

Espero que les guste (ya que creo que quedó algo cutre mi explicación... pero es lo mejor que conseguí ;A;)

Mil gracias por comentar:** Kaorugloomy** (querida mía que bueno leerte n.n, te mandaré inbox para llorar largo y tendido~),** Beginnerdreams** (¿verdad que si? es que esos dos son como imanes de cargas contrarias que siempre, sin importar el lugar o el momento, se verán atraídos el uno por el otro *W* y pues lo del casorio tendrá que esperar jeje pero te aseguro que uno de los tres es lo que sucederá más pronto jeje),** Abyss Black** (y sorry querida, se ausentaron un poco Reg y Bill, pero en el siguiente están de regreso :D),** cuqui. luna. 3** (jeje que bien conoces a Harry xD),** Pipe Malik Malfoy** (TOT no me grites... no ves que apenas me estoy recuperando y así me recibes? ;A; ya para que no te enojes, aquí esta el 2x1... sniff* sniff¨*),** AnaM1707** (Sip ya llegó y esta aquí!),** Cristine Malfoy** (pues ¿con la magia del cine? jeje y descuida Hermione aun no se enterará, el secreto lo mantendrá un poco más para si mismo Harryto *W* )** y lavagulau04 **(Para que ya no esperes mas, aquí esta! :D) Se los agradezco mucho :*

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Harry se sentía incómodo frente del director. ¿Como no estarlo? si este parecía tan tranquilo como si estuviesen en medio de un picnic en un prado encantado con unicornios y arcoíris donde nada puede ir mal. Servía te y galletas con gran parsimonia que el silencio se cernía sobre ellos ahogándolo con cada fuerte tic-tac del gran reloj de pared.

Observó de soslayo a Malfoy mientras este miraba el suelo mordiendo su labio tan fuerte que ya estaba perdiendo color.

_"Todo este tiempo fue él..."_ pensó tan molesto, confundido y avergonzado de sus sentimientos que no sabía que era aquella fuerza que lo mantenía pegado a su asiento sin hacer una rabieta.

-¿Un caramelo de limón?- ambos declinaron con la cabeza y el anciano director dio un asentimiento echándose uno a la boca; disfrutando su sabor con todo el tiempo del mundo.

-¿Que es lo que no podía esperar hasta mañana, profesor?-

–Harry, sé que las cosas a veces parecen ser algo tan claro ante tus ojos que crees que estos no te engañan. Incluso parece imposible que lo que estás viendo esté equivocado, pero la mayoría de las veces es solo un espejismo y la realidad esta tan alejada de ello…- hizo una pausa dramática que impacientaba a Harry con cada segundo transcurrido -Sabía que tarde o temprano descubrirías la condición del señor Malfoy aquí presente; incluso estaba contando con ello y como siempre, no me defraudaste- lo miró sobre sus ojos de media luna, escudriñando su interior.

El moreno apretó sus manos en un puño.

-Bravo por mi...- musitó con ironía -¿Sabe lo frustrante que es? Toda esa intriga que ustedes los adultos se cargan en las sombras, es obscena. Jamás me hacen participe ya que parece ser mas divertido que me las "ingenie" para resolverlo por mi cuenta porque siempre es parte del "Plan Mayor" y "Por mi bien"- sabía que siempre hacía eso, todos los años era el mismo rollo que ya no podía quedarse callado -¿Porque? ¿Por qué esperar todo este tiempo para que descubra algo que usted pudo decirme desde un principio?-

Mientras más intentaba serenarse, mas ira se acumulaba en su interior que tenía que contenerse de no bufar exasperado.Y el mutismo de Malfoy no estaba ayudando ni un poco.

-Porque las cosas no funcionan de ese modo- sonrió sin dar más explicación –la condición del señor Malfoy es de una naturaleza extraña y una situación del todo malévola y he de contarte lo que debes saber-

Estaba receloso por su escueta respuesta, furioso por el secretismo, exhausto por esa decepcionante noche y en extremo inquieto. ¿Que rayos pintaba ahí Malfoy disfrazado de chica?

_"Además, esta mortalmente callado"_ se dijo mirándolo esperando algún ápice de molestia o alguna señal de vida si quiera; pero nada. Si bien sus temperamento estaba en su limite de tolerancia, escucharía ya que: ¿Que tenía que perder?

Dumbledore narró con su solemne voz una historia de súbito gris oscuro,que mientras avanzaba en una linea incierta, se torcía en escalafones de pálidas burlas donde la traición y la desobediencia danzaban un maníaco compás al son de un maligno ente con sueños de grandeza y repugnancia, que corrompió la frágil juventud de un inocente con el simple movimiento de su mano.

Los hilos se unían y se tensaban dándole el panorama paso a paso de aquello que estaba sucediendo y no pudo más que incrementar el odio que sentía hacia Voldemort y la pena que Malfoy le producía.

¿Un hechizo antiguo? ¿Un crimen de abuso y transgresión lejos de cualquier perdón? Malfoy pagó el costo más alto por una falta que él no había cometido; su único error había sido nacer en una familia devota a un maniático de poder obsesionado con el linaje de la sangre pura.

Como siempre había actuado antes de pensar con la cabeza caliente y se había levantado en contra del Malfoy sin miramientos después de que juró proteger a Lynci hace no mucho.

_"Maldición"_ se dijo molesto "_Malfoy es Lynci y Lynci siempre fue Malfoy por tanto ella jamás existió ya que es producto de un maleficio... ¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido!" _se sentía desfallecer con ese pensamiento y estaba seguro que si seguía pensándolo su cabeza explotaría.

-No es como si él necesitara saber todo a lujo de detalle, director- siseó el rubio cruzándose de brazos recobrando un poco de brío, pero su rostro permaneció en una fantasmagórica palidez –no necesito su compasión…- se dio la media vuelta en dirección a la salida.

-A veces los verdaderos amigos se conocen en la necesidad, señor Malfoy y no hay nada de malo en ello…- el chico dudo por breves segundos apretando el asa de la enrome puerta del despacho, pero sin decir nada más, siguió su camino.

Deseaba hacerle tantas preguntas al director, pero su corazón le decía que no podía dejar que el rubio se marchara así como así después de haberle atacado. _"Rayos…"_ pensó corriendo en su dirección sin notar como el viejo director sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¡Malfoy espera!- pidió alcanzando a tomarlo de su mano.

Era mas grande que la mano de Lynci, pero le generaba el mismo cosquilleo errático y eléctrico que ella. _"Es que él siempre fue ella... Merlín es tan complicado..."_ se dijo notando como luchaba para que le soltara. _"Al menos, eso no ha cambiado"_ esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al notar que pisaba terreno conocido.

-¿Qué más quieres Potter? ¿No tuviste suficiente del circo allá atrás? Pues lo lamento pero solo se da una función por noche. Si me disculpas...-

-No se trata de eso…-

-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres? Ya descubriste mi secreto, seguro tu bendita curiosidad puede descansar- estaba seguro que su resentimiento podía verse al menos a un kilómetro de distancia, pero ni por ello le soltaría aunque siguiera amenazándolo con la mirada.

-Lo siento, ¿ok? Se que fui un insensible imbécil pero, ponte en mi lugar. ¿Como reaccionarías al ver a una chica que crees conocer, desaparecer ante tus ojos y transformarse en el chico con el que siempre has tenido problemas, peleas y discusiones? Nadie podría tomárselo bien o con calma...- el rubio exhaló un pesado suspiro sin responder.

-Mira, sé que no lo tomé de la mejor forma, pero me sentí herido, engañado, ¡maldición! Que la chica que te guste resulte ser un chico es algo tan absurdo y bizarro ¿Quién se lo hubiera esperado?-

-¿Y tú crees que di brincos de gusto cuando comenzaste a atacarme así nada más verme?- Harry bajó sus hombros al notar como las mejillas pálidas ganaron un ligero tono rosado aunado una expresión de sorpresa –¿que tú qué? ¿Te gusto?-

-Pensé que no lo habías escuchado-

–Potter... es que crees sentir solo una ilusión, no existe. Seguro es parte del encantamiento que tengo que hace que las personas a mi alrededor se sientan así, no te lo tomes como algo real… solo déjame en paz…-

-Eso no lo haré, no puedo-

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Potter? ¡Veme! Lynci soy yo, siempre lo fui o que ¿acaso vas a seguir buscando que seamos amigos ahora que sabes que soy tu archienemigo? No me hagas reír- exclamó con amargura.

-Es difícil asimilarlo, créeme- "_aunque las señas estuvieron ahí pese a que no quise verlas…"_ se dijo apretando sus parpados recordando la forma en como se refería a él, su actitud, su acidez y esa personalidad borde que le hace pensar ¿porque no lo vi antes?. –y si no quieres ser mi amigo, lo entiendo, pero mi intención de querer ayudarte no cambia-

-Claro, San Potter el héroe de todos tenía que ser… tú y tu maldito complejo de no querer dejar solo al animal herido. Como ya dije allá atrás, no necesito tu compasión ni la de nadie. Puedo cuidarme solo-

-Pero Dumbledore dijo que tu magia no funcionaba y lo creo. Jamás te defendiste ni con las chicas que te lanzaron al lago negro o Zabinni y su séquito de bobos o ni cuando me viste-

-Eso es…- se quedó sin palabras y esa apertura fue la oportunidad de Harry para seguir hablando.

-He estado tomando clases extras para potenciar mi magia, adquirir destreza y habilidad a gran velocidad. Ese es mi secreto y mi única garantía para salir con vida cuando me enfrente contra Voldemort. Ambos tenemos secretos y ahora que sabemos el del otro estamos igual ¿no?- el Slytherin arqueó su pálida ceja.

-Deberías ser un tonto si no te estar preparando para algo de tal magnitud- sonrió ante su astuto golpe.

-Yo podría ayudarte con tu magia, si quieres. Estoy seguro que mientras tengas ese maleficio pesando sobre ti no tendrás tu fuerza completa, pero te ayudaré a poder manejar la magia limitada que tienes en ti, se que puedo ayudarte- los ojos grises dudaron y vio como inhalaba con dificultad - Y sobre el hechizo. No se lo diré a nadie…-

-¿Ni siquiera a tu amigo comadreja o la comelibros?- ironizó por un momento antes de recobrar su seriedad y tono pausado -Se que no lo harás… no se porque, pero simplemente lo se...- Harry asintió esperanzado de poder limar un poco la aspereza -¿Si digo que sí, me soltarás?-

-Seguro-

-Bien… no sé qué ganas con ayudar a mi magia ¿Resanar tu error, tal vez? ¿O alguna tontería de honor y benevolencia? Solo tu y tu cabeza loca sabe la respuesta, pero te dejaré enseñarme con la condición que solo sea en la noche y que cualquier tontería que cometas por muy pequeña que sea, te quiero alejado de mi al menos cincuenta metros ¿entendiste?-

El ojiverde supo que no obtendría nada mejor que eso y cumpliendo su parte del trato, soltó su mano.

-Entendido-

* * *

Lucius sentía la zozobra cerrar su garganta con el despunte de sol tras la colina.  
Tuvo ese sueño nuevamente; aquel en el que era torturado por Bellatrix al desobedecer al señor tenebroso por no poder conseguir su bendita profecía ni poder lidiar con un par de chiquillos latosos.

Fue lo suficientemente cobarde como para no arriesgar solo su propio pellejo, claro que si caía, tenía que llevarse a alguien consigo y por ello pagó el precio mas alto.

Ser atrapado en Azkaban, la prisión de alta seguridad para desquiciados, lunáticos y maniáticos asesinos para pudrirse por sus innumerables crímenes; la vergüenza de ser fotografiado en el Ministerio y que dicha imagen se exhibiera como el más grande espectáculo de la primera plana del "Profeta" y descender al infierno de ser el juguete personal de Grayback.

Tanto orgullo y regocijo en si mismo y su casta ahora carecía de sentido.

_"Ahora de que sirve ser un sangre pura, si de todas maneras mi sangre ya esta contaminada..."_ se dijo ante tal ironía que ahora representaba su nueva vida. De enterarse sus ancestros, estaba seguro se revolcarían en sus tumbas y la oportunidad de poder ser tan grande como lo fueron ellos,ahora finalmente se desvanecía por competo.

_"Sólo espero que Draco y Cisa estén a salvo"_ se dijo agobiado.

No era un hombre de mucho amor hacia el mundo, pero su familia siempre estaría sobre todas las cosas. Si su sufrimiento había sido para que ellos no lo padecieran, lo aceptaba con gusto.

-Joder...- musitó cuando se levantó del suelo cubierto de pelo blanco y castaño y sus piernas cedieron a la presión y volvió de donde provenía. Su cadera dolía horrores y ardía su entrepierna con los recuerdos difusos de la noche interminable.

Sintió el bochorno en su rostro y supo lo excedido y toxico que restó todo aquello. Como sus pieles se volvieron a unir en una sola en aquella agonizante contorsión de éxtasis y dolor bestial.

¿Que había llevado a ello? no estaba seguro, solo sabía que la herida de su cuello fue reemplazada por otra justo en la base de su nuca. No que pudiera importarle, pero no entendía que llevó a esa inexplicable atracción que sintieron el día de su primera luna llena.

_"Incluso dudo que él haya querido hacer algo de eso..."_ se dijo molesto y ansioso al tener algo en sus narices que no alcanzaba a comprender.

Remus estaba ya levantado, acicalado con unos raídos pantalones vaqueros y preparaba uno de sus insípidos potajes que le hizo torcer el gesto.

El tiempo había pasado de aquellas tardes cálidas de verano que disfrutaban en secreta compañía;ahora parecía un encantador sueño que jamás se repetiría.

El castaño ya no era el chico dulce y tierno que una vez amó, al cual sin piedad destrozó su corazón. Había sido lo mejor en ese entonces y estaba seguro que de poder volver al pasado y saber como se desarrollarían las cosas, no cambiaría esa abrupta ruptura. ¿como hacerlo si sabía que él merecía algo mejor de lo que nunca podría darle?

-Buenos días...- musitó reuniendo toda la fortaleza para estar en una pieza, mostrando su mascara de indiferencia. Remus hizo un movimiento de cabeza -¿Sigues sin querer hablar mas de lo necesario? ¿Después de lo que pasó?- pudo notar como los vellos de su nuca se erizaron y se puso alerta.

Si algo no había cambiado en él, era el flujo de sus emociones que se expresaban tan claras en su rostro como un libro abierto. No le cabía la menor duda que Remus seguía generando estragos en su ser de esa forma que nadie nunca consiguió y eso era muy malo al estar los dos solos.

-¿Tienes que preguntar lo obvio?- rezongó pasandole un bowl apenas queriendo mirar sus ojos.

-Si no pregunto, no parte de ti decirlo-

-Vale. Lo de anoche fue algo que no debió pasar. Puro instinto animal; no encuentro otra palabra para describirlo y por muy triste que parezca, no puedo decir que no se va a volver a repetir a la siguiente luna llena ya que es algo nuevo para mi también...- hizo una pausa...

-Claro, tu eres el experto en esto de hombres lobo...- ironizó para molestia del castaño que parecía determinado en dejarlo ir por la tranquilidad de ambos.

-Eso me regresa al punto crucial, en el que quiero que ambos estemos en el mismo párrafo. Lo que tuvimos en la escuela queda fuera de la mesa y te pido que no lo traigas a colación; jamás, ya que eso no tuvo absolutamente nada que ver con esto ¿entendido?-

-Pero..- quiso argumentar, pero fue silenciado al instante.

-Nada de peros, Malfoy. Simplemente: ¿Entiendes o no?- seguía doliendo esa cortante frialdad, pero no lo demostraría.

-Como siempre esta conversación solo va en una dirección... Bien; entiendo- hablar con él era como hablar con la pared. No lo escucharía y comenzaba a cansarse.

-Correcto. Entonces podemos dar el tema por zanjado- hizo una pausa cortando un par de bollos a la mitad -Juzgando tu condición, puedo decir que ya te encuentras en mejor estado para recibir conmociones emocionales sin que te de una embolia- arqueó una ceja molesto, aquello no era una pregunta si no una certeza -Eres libre entonces para hacerme las preguntas que estoy seguro llevas días queriendo formular ¿que es lo que quieres saber? Dispara-

Tenía tantas preguntas, pero una de ellas ganaba más fuerza que las demás, aquella que necesitaba hacer para poder estar tranquilo.

-¿Como esta mi familia? ¿esta a salvo?-

-Comenzamos con preguntas difíciles...- negó con la cabeza el castaño soplando el caldo verdoso antes de darle un sorbo -pero esta bien, te contaré todo desde el principio así que es mejor que estés sentado...-

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Espero que les haya gustado :D En un momento les subo el siguiente capi~


	20. Sentimientos Celeste

**PAREJAS: **Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER: **El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora: **Pheww aquí esta la continuación y por si se preguntan ¿porque el capitulo anterior fue tan corto? pues porque tuve que partirlo pff~estaba quedando muy largo -w-U

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Tuvo una corta noche sin sueños, digna para que sus dudas se mostraran y desdoblaran frente a sus ojos. Si hizo su ofrecimiento desinteresadamente, realmente quería ayudar a Malfoy tras la emboscada que le hizo, pero ahora con la cabeza despejada se formulaba constantemente la pregunta ¿que rayos estaba pensando?

Todo estaba en contra de tal practica. Su propio horario ajustado, la suspicacia latente de Hermione que cada que lo veía, sus ojos se empequeñecían que temía que terminaran eternamente en un par de rayas furiosas. Y ya ni hablar de sus propios sentimientos difusos puestos al descubierto.

_"Y lo peor de todo es que me metí yo solo en el embrollo"_ suspiró acongojado. ¿Porque no podía tener un año tranquilo y sin preocupaciones?_ "Por el simple hecho de ser Harry "El maldito niño que vivió" Potter"_ bufó con sorna ante su propia desdicha.

Claro que el hecho que estuviera ausente en todas sus clases, no le impidió llegar al lugar acordado sin falta y a tiempo.

¿Que estaba mal consigo mismo? Tan fácil hubiera sido mandarle una carta a Malfoy con cualquier escusa para zafarse del compromiso ya que lo que menos necesitaba era estar con él para confundirse más de lo que ya estaba.

Malfoy lo miró aprensivo como no diera crédito al verle ahí delante.

—No creí que vinieras... –

—Y yo no creí que me estuvieras esperando, que lindo- el rubio respingó ante su chiste sin gracia.

—¿Qué te hace creer que te estoy esperando?- alzó su nariz preponderante - Son las ocho, es mi rutina estar aquí a esta hora. No me gusta esa horrible habitación... Es muy oscura... - bajó la mirada cada vez hablando mas bajo entre dientes.

—Así que eso sí era verdad...- meditó lo que platicaron cuando estaba encerrados y todo lo que le reveló. La ansia picaba de saber que era verdad y que era mentira y se odiaba a si mismo por ser tan curioso.

—¿De qué hablas?— arqueó una ceja suspicaz.

—Olvídalo. ¿No temes que alguien te vea? ya sabes... siendo tú...- la delicadeza en verdad no era su fuerte y rascó su nuca nervioso.

—El Weasley mayor es el que patrulla por aquí en la mañana y me trae dulces como si con eso pudiera hacer que me caiga bien- se cruzó de brazos dejando ir lo que claramente iba a decir - además, creo que el pasillo tiene un hechizo anti rastreo o algo así porque no me había topado con nadie hasta que viniste y lo arruinaste todo–

—¿Cuántas veces quieres que me disculpe?- alzó las manos al aire. Era cansado hablar con él.

—Las necesarias –

—No puedo evitar mi curiosidad, así como tu no puedes evitar tu lengua afilada, así que estamos igual- Malfoy hizo una mueca que casi le hace sonreír. Era la misma mueca que tantas otras veces le dio Lynci, que se le hacia increíble como su personalidad salía a flote de forma inconsciente -¿Comenzamos?-

—No es como si tuviera opción–

—¿Así que esa es tu forma de agradecer?— como no le vio mucha intención de entrar en la habitación entre abierta, el moreno empujó el cuadro haciéndole una señal cortes para que pasara.

—Deja de señalar lo obvio Potter y comienza la clase, que no tengo toda la noche...-

—Y con esa actitud, seguro nos lleva toda la noche, Malfoy. Así que deja de lloriquear-

—¿Quien esta lloriqueando?- infló sus cachetes ofendido entrando a su habitación sin mirar a verlo.

_"Creo que no esta tan mal después de todo"_

* * *

Con ánimos redoblados, Bill bebía una nueva taza de café muy cargado; ya era su tercera y dudaba que fuera la ultima. Aun no estaban cerca de atrapar al infiltrado o mínimo descubrir su identidad, pero sentía que no iban por tan mal camino.

_"Al menos ya no tenemos distracciones y estamos vestidos, gracias a Circe"_ se dijo con burla repasando una vez mas sus informes. Estaba seguro que debía de haber una pista por algún lado. _"¿Pero donde?"_ se cuestionó echando la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que su cabello rojo se fuera para todos lados.

—Tal vez necesito mirarlo desde otra perspectiva...- se dijo comenzando a caminar por la larga habitación de curiosos objetos antiguos y suspiró.

—¿Que es esto?— cuestionó Bill observando un envejecido mapa extendido sobre la mesa de trabajo de Regulus.

—Ah, eso. Es el mapa del merodeador de mi hermano o mejor dicho una copia de- sonrió jactancioso dejando que sus húmedos rizos se desparramaran sobre sus hombros y que la vaporosa tela de su bata de baño jugueteara peligrosamente, dándole esa sensación de tentación que lo hacia acalorarse _"Contrólate por todos los cielos"_ no sabía a quien se lo dijo, si a si mismo o su compañero del piso de abajo, pero trató con todas sus fuerzas poner atención.

—Un nombre muy lindo si me lo preguntas, pero bueno, yo no se lo puse- se alzó de hombros.

—¿Es toda la escuela?— sus ojos azules viajaron de un extremo a otro más maravillado con forme más veía. Estaba seguro que eso en manos de sus hermanos gemelos hubiera sido un aquelarre infernal para cualquier prefecto y el pobre Filch.

—Hoy estas muy lento, cielo. Creo que demasiado sexo comienza a confundir tus neuronas- río de buena gana.

—Nunca es demasiado.. - murmuró ofendido sintiendo como el mayor se paraba de puntilla para ver sobre su hombro su impresionante recreación. Su cercanía era encandilante que erizaba hasta el mas pequeño de los vellos de su cuerpo.

—Es lo único que se me ocurrió para adelantarnos un poco a la situación, además, si Dumbledore no me hubiera sugerido que se lo quitara a Harry estaríamos muy retrasados... -

—Espera, ¿quieres decir que Harry tiene el original? Que loco- observó las motitas y su boca formó una perfecta "o" al notar algo que estaba seguro no debía estar pasando -¡¿Como rayos Harry esta con Draco a esta hora?!- lo sintió como un nuevo golpe a su orgullo. _"¿Esto es acaso otro error?" _

-Tranquilo galán, esta bien. Dumbledore esta al tanto de eso, de hecho podría decir que lo esperaba ansioso el muy cínico. No por nada quería que esos dos estuvieran juntos en pociones...- exhaló pesadamente -ese Dumbly y sus planes que solo el entiende... aunque es curioso que justo ayer vi que hablaron los tres en su despacho...-

-¿Ayer? ¿quiere decir que te has sentado aquí solo observando este pergamino durante horas?—

—Entre otras cosas... claro que mi objetivo no es espiar precisamente dramas adolescentes o cosas delicadas, pero a veces sucede y no puedo evitar enterarme- contestó quitado de la pena -pero parece que nuestro adversario es más listo de lo que nos esperábamos ya que hasta la fecha no he encontrado alguna actividad inusual- se quedó meditabundo.

—¿Que es ese olor? — miró el bowl copeteado de algo que parecía helado con mucho chocolate líquido escurriendo por todos lados y no supo porque no reparó en el antes.

—Tu que crees? es mi maravillosa invención a prueba de muertos vivientes. Patente pendiente - mostró sus dientes blancos en una sonrisa petulante -es básicamente los poquitos que sobran de mi semana, en una maravillosa de construcción de dulces. Aquí se puede observar un poco de helado de pistacho, fresa y vainilla combinado con trozos de nuez, chocolatinas, bombones, caramelos varios, cajeta, chocolate derretido e incluso konpeito el cual no recuerdo haber comprado - el pelirrojo arqueo una ceja incrédulo. Estaba seguro que cualquier persona le daría un coma diabético con semejante bomba de azúcar.

—Y tu luces muy animado... -

—¿Como no estarlo? Es un nuevo día, tengo mi dosis diaria de dulces y alguien se encargó de satisfacerme hasta dejarme tan lleno como un pavo de navidad- Bill se ruborizó hasta el cabello y con molestia, notó como estaba disfrutando burlarse a cuenta suya -Además tengo una idea. Bueno, dos de hecho- se quedó callado en un enigmático silencio que se prolongaba más de lo que una persona normal pudiera soportar.

Como no decía nada se adelantó.

—¿Y piensas compartir? Porque te estas tardando—

—No seas impaciente, papi, ahí voy -volvió a hacer una pausa y sus impresionantes ojos amatista divagaban de un lado a otro escudriñando el mapa -¿ves esto?-

—¿Un espacio vacío? -

—Aja. Es la sala de los Menesteres. El único salón que no se ve en el mapa- eso le movía recuerdos enterrados que palidecían con creces con su nueva experiencia personal. Oh las maravillas que deparaban la etapa adulta y depravada de su alma serena.

—La sala que viene y va...- lo pensó un poco -si alguien oculta algo, ahí es más seguro que lo escondería-

—¡Exacto! Finalmente nuestras mentes trabajan como una, Bravo- el pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos. ¿Porque le sonaba como si le estuviera hablando a un crío que acaba de aprender a usar el váter?

—Pero es tomarse muchas molestas. Como si supieran la existencia de este mapa o simplemente son en extremo precavidos.. - fuera como fuera, no le gustaban ninguna de las dos opciones.

—Así actúa siempre el señor tenebroso, Billy. No es nada nuevo su alarmante precaución-

—Espeluznante.. Pero es brillante-

—Suenas muy sorprendido- ahora fue el momento en que el pelinegro fuera el estiptico.

—Algo. No todos los días te encuentras con alguien que por cada paso que da pone una trampa y borra sus huellas... ¿Y cual es la otra noticia?-

—Que creo que nuestro querido infiltrado no es Slytherin-

—¿Insinuado que me equivoqué en los informes?- una cosa era burlarse de él en su cara, pero otra muy diferente era la critica activa a su trabajo; no lo permitiría.

—No precisamente, pero yo entré en la mente de cada uno de ellos y puedo asegurarte que no es ninguno de ellos Bill. Tu hechizo es sorprendente, pero fácilmente burlado por alguien que lo espera y este chiquillo (si es tal) no da un paso sin asegurarse que lleva la delantera-

—¿Entonces que planeas?-

—Ya lo verás- sus ojos centellaron con el fuego de las brasas del hogar. Realmente estaba inspirado.

—¿Y si te equivocas?- era muy arriesgado lo que propondría, estaba seguro de ello; pero si Regulus se lo pedía, de todos modos lo haría.

—¿Quieres apostar?- sonrió malicioso.

—¿Que tienes en mente?-

* * *

Tras una semana de practica de quidditch, deberes y entrenamiento con Malfoy; Harry no podía decir que sus sentimientos finalmente habían cesado como pensó que lo harían al aterrizar en el hecho que Lynci siempre fue Malfoy, ella no existía y no era tan heterosexual como siempre pensó que lo era.

Amar a Cho fue una cosa triste y caótica para su inexperto corazón pero ¿Malfoy? eso si estaba a un nuevo nivel. _"Y ni siquiera puedo decir que es lo que siento por él realmente... o lo que sentía cuando era él era ella... Demonios..."_ se estaba confundiendo a si mismo y eso terminaba fastidiándolo aun más.

—Hola Seamus- saludó Harry mirando a ambos lados notando que faltaban Dean, Ron y Neville en el cuarto. Aquella era una oportunidad invaluable. Si alguien entendía de sentimientos era Seamus y estaba seguro que a diferencia de Ron, se tomaría con seriedad cualquier confesión que le hiciera por muy absurda y patética que pareciera.

—¿Que hay Harry? Si buscabas a Ron, aún no llega; seguro está en algún salón en desuso con su abejita del amor, intercambiando miel- rió abrochado su camisa de dormir -me sorprende como aún conserva su aliento con lo demandante que es Lav para los besos; igual que una sanguijuela hambrienta, pero allá él. Seguro es fan de los retos–

—Gracias por la información y la desagradable imagen mental, Seamus, pero no estaba buscando a Ron- arqueo una ceja curioso acostándose sobre su pecho.

—Si es por lo de la otra noche, ni te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, camarada- chasqueó la lengua.

—No es precisamente por eso... bueno, en parte- jugueteó con sus pulgares -quisiera tu opinión o mejor dicho; conocimiento sobre...-

—¡Ah ya se! vienes por un consejo de tu buen amigo Seamy. Me halagas- tosió un poco acomodándose en su lugar, adquiriendo su mejor expresión experta -Regla 1: siempre usa gel, o sea, la saliva está bien, es un buen detalle con tu pareja, pero es muy cansada la técnica y termina llevándote siglos estar listo. Regla 2: procura usar una buena dilatación para no lastimar a nadie, ¡porque créeme! que podrá ser doloroso para los dos...-

—¡Merlín Seamus, no me refería a eso! ¡Maldición!- exclamó cubriendo su rostro que estaba de un brillante rojo ante los movimientos como tijera de los dedos del irlandés.

—Oops, creo que me adelante a los hechos. Si no es sobre sexo ¿Que es lo que te preocupa entonces?-

—Verás... Yo no tengo mucha experiencia en el amor y cosas de ese tipo, por Circe que apenas hace dos años me enamoré y apenas di mi primer beso y fue tan desastroso que... ¡arghh...! yo no sé cómo...- le estaba costando más de la cuenta expresarse que con cada minuto transcurrido más se abochornaba a si mismo.

—¿Besar? ¡Já! y yo que creí que a estas alturas serías mas experimentado por ser el Salvador del mundo mágico y todas esas cosas- dijo con genuina incredulidad -¿Quieres clases?–

—No- contestó al instante -no es sobre besar...- No es que le disgustara la idea de aprender una que otra técnica que se sintiera bien, pero ¿con su amigo? dudaba arriesgarse a algo así -Bueno... es que estoy confundido. yo creo que necesito primero conocer las bases, ya que no se cómo diferenciar el amor de un simple gusto o... -_ "un hechizo"_ se dijo apesadumbrado -es que lo que sentí la primera vez no se compara con esto que estoy sintiendo... Y para colmo de males, resulta que es un hombre ¡Por todos los cielos!–

—Ay Harry si vas a venir a consultarme, deja tus remilgos de lado que me ofende. Hombre o mujer es igual. Por obvias razones hay estructuras diferentes, pero ambos tienen su corazón que palpita y unas enormes ganas de sentirse amado- Harry se quedó súbitamente callado mientras el Irlandés continuó hablando con pasión -Claro que no es igual que la primera vez. Que aburrido sería si lo fuera. Siempre varía de persona a persona y el grado de madurez que poseas; eso es lo que lo hace tan fascinante de descubrir y apreciar-

—Pero me irrita y apenas le conozco... No nos llevamos bien siquiera - aunque esas semanas habían sido preciadas, no había habido total honestidad entre ambos. No sabia con exactitud donde estaba parado ni a donde debía de dirigirse para cruzar aquella linea que lucia a veces delgada y otras tan abismal y lejana que jamás llegaría a alcanzar.

—Es bueno el fuego en un inicio. Harry, el amor no es para analizarlo como quieres hacer ahorita; solo lo sientes. ¿Qué más da si no se conocen? Tienes tiempo para hacerlo. Si no se llevan bien; cambia eso. Si no tienes idea que es lo que te atrae de esa persona, es perfectamente normal. El amor no sigue una regla, no tiene que ser lógico si así lo sientes. La única condición es aceptarlo y dejarte llevar, sin dudas o prejuicios. Llámalo un salto de fe si quieres–

Harry se quedó pensando en sus palabras, repasándolas paso a paso notando su peso y profundidad que extrañamente lograban tranquilizarlo.

—Hablas como un experto–

—No lo soy, no estoy ni cerca de serlo- soltó una pequeña risa -pero lo he conocido con diferentes caras y nombres; me he caído y de cabeza en el amor, me he raspado y he salido herido, pero no lo cambiaría por nada ya que han sido en su mayoría gratas experiencias. Todas son sensaciones diferentes, pero sigue siendo amor y ha sido genial. Incluso ahora estoy enamorado– sonrió con genuina felicidad que Harry no pudo sentir un pequeño aguijonazo de celos.

—¿Y no es Malfoy...? ya que hablaste muy encantado de él...–

—Claro que no, hombre. O sea, es un delicioso manjar con el cual no me molestaría tener una buena encamada, pero ¿qué te puedo decir? Soy débil ante los chicos tiernos, altos, con una complexión trabajada, densos, algo torpes y altamente heterosexuales- eso le sonaba extrañamente especifico que no podía evitar relacionar con Neville. _"¿Será mi imaginación?" _negó con la cabeza.

—Así que te gustan los retos a ti también– el Irlandés divertido, asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que es parte de ser Gryffindor ¿no crees?-

—Y que lo digas -

* * *

**Nota Finales: **Sigo sin creer que lo terminé a tiempo nos leemos el próximo viernes y si no son favorables las circunstancias, creo que me tomaré una semana de descanso para acomodar la historia.

Sin más que decir, les mando un besito y nos leemos pronto! :D


	21. Unidad Lila

**PAREJAS: **Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER: **El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola pequeños, feliz día de San Valentin :D

Vego algo cansada y nerviosa, pero aquí esta el siguiente capi, pff por poco no lo termino, así que espero que sea de su agrado TOT Mil gracias por comentar: **Beginnerdreams** (Pues eso si, ya están mas cerca de poder estar en la misma sintonia esos dos *W* ya se habían tardado xP y también te diré con eso ultimo ¿que comes que adivinas? lol),** Abyss Black** (jeje sip, lo prometido siempre es una deuda que tiene que ser cumplida n.n y nup, Seamus no hablaba de Harry, aunque parece que si le queda la descripción que le dio xD),** cuqui. luna. 3** (ya casi lo atrapan! y pues lo de Luci y Rem va a costar mas que lo de Harry y Draquis lol, pero de que hablarán, lo harán :9),** Pipe Malik Malfoy** (no es que haya querido ser dramatica pero de lo contrario hubiera quedado el capi muy largo D': y pues no seas muy duro con Remsie, el pobre bebe ha sufrido mucho ;A; y pues yo creo que me llevarás al cuarto rojo porque me ausentaré una semana TOT),** AnaM1707** (pues si tiene claro lo que siente pero pues aun le cuesta aceptarlo jeje y sip, si hablaba de Neville :P) y** Cristine Malfoy** (muy buenos instintos, querido ;D)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

A Draco le gustaba esa sensación del pelaje anaranjado de su nuevo amigo peludo. Desde que era pequeño siempre deseó tener alguna mascota que pudiera acompañarlo en sus largas jornadas solitarias, pero por diversas situaciones, sus padres jamás accedieron a cumplir su demanda.

Aunque a la distancia parecía un estropajo viejo, duro y jamás lavado, era extrañamente suave. Acarició su rostro y disfrutó la manera es que ronroneaba complacido; era lo mejor.

-Así que eres mascota de la hija de muggles, gato traidor- sonrió divertido ante la ironía que resultaba encariñarse con el felino. Parecía que el gusto era mutuo porque iba casi todas las noches a acompañarle mientras contemplaba la luna durante la medianoche.

Ganas no le faltaban para mandarle una nota a la tal Granger con una foto diciendo "¿Este gato es tuyo? Pues ya no más, porque ahora es mío". Rió divertido.

-Hoy te tengo un ejercicio que podrá no parecerte al principio, pero estoy seguro que tendrá unos mejores resultados si tan solo le das la oportunidad- sonrió radiante el pelinegro que llegaba sin falta tras una semana algo incomoda.

El rubio arqueó una ceja.

Después del incidente contra Zabinni que dejó a Gregory en cama por una semana, ese absurdo movimiento de su parte y la revelación de su identidad al tan bien conocido cara rajada, pensó que la novedad pasaría tan rápido como llegó, pero para una gran sorpresa suya, Potter se mantenía firme en ir a sus aposentos a las ocho en punto.

En las mañanas su relación era peculiarmente igual que las semanas anteriores. Indiferente entre clase y clase, saludo cordial en los pasillos, pociones con vergüenzas de parte del Gryffindor, la tarea el miércoles terminada en la biblioteca sin contratiempos; nada fuera de lo ordinario. _"Gracias a Salazar por eso" _se dijo aliviad de no levantar sospecha alguna.

Sin embargo en las noches, Potter era muy atento y cuidadoso, con un aire de profesionalismo que erizaría los vellos de cualquiera que lo viera en esa actitud. Caray que casi le hacía tomarse enserio sus palabras de afecto que le confesó de buenas a primeras.

_"Como si fuera cierto…"_ se dijo sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

—¿Es necesaria esta posición?- Estaba sentado tras de él en el duro suelo de piedra, tomando sus brazos y subiéndolos por encima de su cabeza. Su cuerpo estaba prácticamente pegado al suyo que sentía en su nuca su profunda exhalación y el fuerte latido de su corazón –porque si no te conociera, diría que tratas de aprovecharte de mí, cuatro ojos-

—Te dije que no te gustaría, pero es necesario. Tengo que guiarte la primera vez para que tu solo seas capaz de repetirlo-se acomodó un poco y volvió a tomar sus manos, juntándolas hacia delante.

Ya llevaban dos semanas de ese extraño acuerdo de compañerismo conjugado de ejercicios para su magia y no podía quejarse.  
Aún seguía teniendo letargo la mayor parte de la mañana, pero sentía algo despertar en su interior, que vibraba lento y confiado; después de esos largos meses de ausencia finalmente daba señales de vida.

En realidad no comprendía en que servían esos ritos de respiraciones, raras posiciones a las que lo sometía, pero si estaban dando resultados a pasos pequeños ¿Quién era el para juzgar? Necesitaba su magia casi tanto como respirar que aunque seguía reprochando en voz alta, no le molestaba tanto como lo profesaba.

-Al parecer mi magia no te incomoda y ese es un progreso– como si no fuera lo suficientemente vergonzoso, el rubor ganó terreno hasta su cuello.

No era la primera vez que lo notaba. Sus manos cada que se llegaban a encontrar siempre emitían una chispa eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo; abrazadora y poderosa, pero para nada dolorosa. Claro que ser consciente de ello, era demasiado para asimilarlo.

—Tal parece que tú, el viejito de los caramelos de limón y Zabinni son los únicos que pueden tocarme… supongo que hay un patrón ahí…- _"seguro tiene que ver con el potencial de magia que tienen latente… que envidia ser magos poderosos_" se dijo molesto. Potter pareció pensarlo un momento.

—¿Te tocó Zabinni aquella noche?- Draco lo escuchó resoplar y como sus manos contra la suyas, se tensaban.

—¿Es fue lo único que entendiste? No fue la gran cosa, solo se creyó mucho el pobre diablo y me besó. Juro que ese bastardo me las pagará cuando regrese a la normalidad… claro, si alguna vez lo hago…- se dijo preocupado. A esas alturas ya no estaba seguro de que era ser normal.

Su madre y su padrino estaban dando su mayor esfuerzo para ayudarlo y aunque ya casi se cumplían los 3 meses que dijeron, aún no había señal de una cura palpable; solo en fase experimental según le dijo su querida madre en la última carta que le mandó.

—¿Así que un beso no significa nada para ti?-

—No si es a la fuerza- suspiró regresando a verlo –mira Potter, lo siento si te sorprendí esa vez. No es como si fuera besando a cualquiera que se cruza delante de mí como una chica fácil. Inconscientemente creo que… mm… confío mas en ti de lo que doy crédito y tú eres una opción mucho más decente que el animal inmundo que decía ser mi amigo…-

—Wow, gracias por la tan cariñosa comparación, ya me siento genial al saber que soy mejor que ser un animal- rebatió con ironía y Draco hizo una mueca.

—Fue un cumplido, tómalo como tal y deja de enojarte, que tu mal humor hace que me dé urticaria- respondió incómodo. ¿Por qué tenían que hablar justo de eso?

—Ya- contestó con sequedad. _"¿Qué mosco le picó?"_ se preguntó con curiosidad, abriendo su boca para hablar, pero guardó silencio cuando un animalillo peludo flotó de su bolsillo a su hombro.

—¿Tienes un _anima astra_?- sonó como una pregunta, pero era una afirmación. Había visto imágenes en libros sobre ese difícil encantamiento y sus diferentes formas que puede adoptar. _"Incluso tiene alas… increíble"_ se dijo sorprendido acercando su índice a su pequeña testa y notó como esos enormes ojos negros que abarcaban casi toda su cara, lo miraban impávido.

-Aja, se llama Tobby-

-¿Tobby? Que tonto nombre para un hechizo perecedero… aunque el tuyo ya está muy grande…- _"¿Cuánta magia puede tener?"_ se dijo suspicaz recordando que el tiempo de vida de ese era de máximo un mes, dependiendo del mago al cual se afianzara.

—Oye, yo no lo bauticé, fueron las chicas del equipo de quidditch. Aunque creo que es lindo- se alzó de hombros siguiendo con la mirada al animalillo que revoloteó a su alrededor y terminó por esconderse en su alborotado cabello -¿y tú como sabes de este hechizo?-

—Yo se muchas cosas, Potter, no suenes tan incrédulo- ahora fue el turno del pelinegro de arquear su ceja –mi padre tiene una vasta colección de libros antiguos y muy raros. Cuando yo era niño, me dejaba leer los inofensivos- recordó con añoranza esos momentos donde la vida era más fácil y ni siquiera llegó a apreciarlo en su totalidad –y siempre quise crear un _anima astra_ para tenerlo como mascota… claro que mi padre no quiso, ya que, que un niño en pleno crecimiento tenga uno sería contraproducente para su producción de magia, eso sin contar que encariñarte con algo que va a desaparecer no es para nada agradable…-

-Así que eso también era verdad… a diferencia de lo de cuidar a tu abuela enferma-

Draco ofendido infló sus mejillas.

-¿Sigues con eso?- bufó cansado notando como se separaba de su cuerpo y le daba la espalda ¿Por qué no podía dejar ir toda las tonterías que le dijo cuando era Lynci?

–Tuve que crear una historia ficticia de Lynci, no es la gran cosa… además, no es como si te hubiera dicho una sarta de mentiras, varias cosas son ciertas. Es verdad que detesto la oscuridad, y que me encantan las manzanas verdes, podría comerlas incluso con la sopa si pudiera. Tal vez no vivo en Francia pero la visito una vez al año desde que tenía ocho así que puedo escribir un libro sobre sus paisajes clima y demás si quiera… sobre lo de mi abuela, bueno, la única abuela que tengo viva es una mujer despreciable que te juro que nadie en su sano juicio se ofrecería de voluntario a cuidar de ella. Es fría, osca, cruel e hiriente… incluso ha hecho llorar a mi padre en dos ocasiones…-

Harry volvió a mirarlo y pudo ver como no lucía para nada enojado y como sonreía radiante como un chiquillo en medio de una travesura.

-¿Estabas fingiendo estar molesto? ¡Eres un…!-

-Es difícil que te abras de la manera tradicional, Malfoy, solo quise darte un empujón. Me gusta cuando eres honesto- volvió a sonrojarse. Estaba avergonzado y furioso a partes iguales -¿continuamos la clase?-

-¡Deja de tomarte tantas libertades, Potter!-

* * *

Estaban con el tiempo encima, pero Narcisa había sido de gran ayuda. Era veloz para preparar y cortar ingredientes, macerar y esperar entre cada período de incubación. Todo en tiempo, forma y orden; tres cosas que apreciaba con todo su corazón.

Sirius por otro lado ,apoyaba con lo mínimo en las pociones ya que más de una vez demostró su incompetencia que Severus temía que echara a perder su gran avance.

_"El y sus torpes patas arruinando mis preciosos viales..."_ se dijo molesto "a_unque sería muy injusto de mi parte decir que no me ha ayudado en otros aspectos"_ meditó dándole una mordida a su sándwich triangular sin orilla y pan de centeno. Gracias a él estaban a salvo, bien alimentados y él en particular con buenas noches de descanso.

Jamás tuvo una mascota cuando creció, pero estaba seguro que así se sentía tener un can y poder abrazarlo entre sueños, sentir su cálido y peludo cuerpo ayudandole a mantener a raya las crueles pesadillas.

Cuanto agradecía poder compartir un poco con el de cabello rizado, convivir sin la tan familiar animadversión o mal habidos comentarios; todo dentro de los matices de la cordialidad, con pequeñas bromas a su persona sin tintes hirientes. Era idílico como nunca esperó y cuanto deseaba que permaneciera así sin que sus propios sentimientos se vieran comprometidos. Su relicario aún permanecía con el junto a su corazón y seguía sin llamar la atención. Cuanto esperaba que así siguiera.

—Deja lamer mi cara pulgoso- rió divertido tratando de quitar la cara del enorme perro negro de la suya. Su cola se agitaba vigorosa generando fuertes corrientes de aire. Si quería, Sirius podía ser muy afectivo como can -basta ya. Fuera, fuera, fuera- se desembarazó de él y se limpió el rostro con una rápida pasada de su varita.

Por el silencio de la pequeña cabaña en medio de la nada, percibió que Narcisa ya no estaba en la casa y cuanto se alegraba no tener que volver a pasar por una vergonzosa foto otra vez.

Sirius nuevamente estaba en su forma humana sobre su torso y le molestó sentir todos sus kilos sobre él.

—¿Así que te gustan mis ojos de tormenta?- parpadeó coqueto tan cerca, que Severus prefería 100 veces tener al perro encima y su asquerosa baba en su cara que tener que lidiar con aquel hombre.

—No se de que hablas- rebatió molesto desviando el rostro, luchando por quitárselo de encima sin caer del diminuto sofá.

—¿Sabias que a veces puedes ser muy lindo? Claro, no siempre, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo parece que estás chupando un limón- torció el gesto -como ahora-

—¿Puedes volver a ser un perro? Me cansa ver tu cara de cucho moviendo la boca, hablando una sarta de tonterías-

—¿Ves? Pasaste de lindo a amargado en una fracción de segundo. Así no se puede, Quejicus- Snape gruñó molesto. Sin importar cuanto tiempo había pasado, seguía sin gustarle ese mote.

-¿Que te golpeaste la cabeza que estas viendo cosas raras?-

-No que yo recuerde ¿y tu?- mostró su sonrisa lobuna y cuanto quiso salir corriendo a refugiarse en el terreno seguro de su laboratorio improvisado. Parecían que quería seguir jugando porque por mas directas o indirectas, seguía molestando su espacio personal, sin embargo, ambos sintieron como la primera barrera mágica fue violada -agáchate- susurró súbitamente serio.

Ambos sin apenas hacer ruido con sus pies, se acuclillaron y se asomaron por la ventana con las varitas listas. Severus se puso tenso al notar de quien se trataba.

—Es Malik y Winston... Rayos. De todos los mortifagos, tuvo que mandar a esos mequetrefes a espiarme- bufó molesto.

—Pues si son unos ineptos mequetrefes, ya la hicimos ¿no crees?- dio un ligero asentimiento, acomodando su túnica desprolija, esperando lucir lo suficientemente aterrador como siempre.

—Tienes razón, no deberán tardar mucho en inspeccionar que tal me va ya que no tienen el más mínimo conocimiento en pociones y todo eso... - ni terminó de hablar y Sirius ya era nuevamente hocicos.

Tan rápido como pudo, guardó su dummy, los trastos sobre la mesa y el fregadero y cualquier señal que pudiera haber sobre la presencia de alguien más que el. Tenía que mantenerse en una sola pieza si quería ser convincente.

Abrió la puerta y se cruzó de brazos, bloqueando la entrada.

—¿Se puede saber que está haciendo aquí, inútiles?- los amenazó con su varita y ambos con una sonrisa torcida, mostraron su marca.

—Vaya recibimiento, Snape, nunca cambias- rió Malik de buena gana mostrando sus dientes podridos.

—Ya casi se cumplen los 3 meses y has estado muy callado Severus. El Lord comienza a impacientarse...- canturreó pasando su varita contra su rostro que se tomó por sorpresa cuando el enorme perro negro se interpuso entre ambos poniéndose a gruñir.

—¿No que ibas a estar solo? Nunca mencionaste tener un perro Severus... sigues manteniendo secretos...— chasqueó la lengua negando con la cabeza como si se tratara de algo reprochable.

—¿Que uno ya no es libre de tener mascotas? Además no es como si mi vida privada sea de relevancia o de importancia para alguno de ustedes-

-Ya- dijo el mas grande con una ceja arqueada -¿no nos invitas a pasar?- el pocionista contuvo la respiración y contó hasta diez fulminándolo con la mirada.

A regañadientes, les dio el paso.

—No es como si tuviera opción-

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Es todo por momento queridos míos y lamento informarles que me tomaré la siguiente semana ya que solo tengo escritas ideas inconexas así que tengo que darles forma y secuencia por tanto no me quiero presionar de más, pido disculpas de antemano! (es que no quiero entregarles basura TOT) Así que sin falta nos leemos en 15 días :D

Les mando un beso enorme y que estén muy bien, nos leemos prontito!~

Por cierto, estaba pensando en escribir un pequeño one- shot (por el día de san valentin) sobre Seamus y Neville dentro de la historia, pero pues por angas o mangas no me he animado a escribirlo jeje ¿les gustaría leer algo así? ¿o que mejor se quede en mi imaginación? xD


	22. Rencor Azabache

**PAREJAS:** Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta jeje, quería tomarme otra semana ya que nada mas le pude avanzar 3 capis lol pero bueno, para no romper mi palabra, aquí estoy :D

Mil gracias por sus comentarios: **Beth Mata** (me alegra leerte por primera vez *O*), **Kaorugloomy** (hola kaoru querida! realmente me cuesta hilar las cosas, pero tengo que leer una y otra vez lo que llevo escrito y ahí es donde me doy cuenta de 2 cosas: que tengo muchaaas faltas de ortografía y los cabos que voy dejando :'V y pues también me ayuda mucho los comentarios porque luego me dan una perspectiva que generalmente no había apreciado jeje :P y verdad que lo icono es Dean x Seamus? Pues de hecho esa fue mi primera opción, pero pues me gustó la idea de un atrevido rey queer y un tímido y vergonzoso Neville *W* Como nota final, le atinaste con Dumbly! jeje ¿que comes que adivinas? jeje),** Beginnerdreams** (aww muchas gracias n.n ),** xonyaa11** (ay que bueno leerte nuevamente! Espero que ya pronto estés de regreso en tu casa ;A; y que bien conoces al cuatro ojos, por mas advertencia, volverá a la carga jiji ),** cuqui. luna. 3** (de nada! Espero que siga gustandote :9),** Pipe Malik Malfoy** (ya era justo que avanzaran las parejitas +w+ y lo que se viene! yumi~:v y pues tenía que preguntara porque pues la pareja es algo crack XD)** y Cristine Malfoy **(me alegra :3)!

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Su respiración con lentitud regresaba a la normalidad.

Era una gran ventaja que los estiramientos y la relajación fueran colocados justo a la mitad del entrenamiento, para Harry era simplemente vigorizante porque le hacía estar más alerta, concentrado y para nada agotado. Se levantó del suelo listo para lo que seguía en ese nuevo segmento.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Harry- el Gryffindor se observaba sobrecogido. Seguía siendo extraño escuchar esa clase de palabras proviniendo de la boca de Snape, pero le agradaba y le hacía sentir bien consigo mismo, más seguro y le aceptó con gusto el apretón de manos a Raven.

—¿No un completo desperdicio de esfuerzo? —

—Para nada. Hiciste crecer a tu _astra anima_ bastante- el par de ojos siguió a la criatura del tamaño de un puño, flotar perezosa de un lado a otro –Lograste contenerla y alimentarla adecuadamente. No mutó, degeneró o involucionó. Un trabajo esplendido- le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—¿De todas maneras va a desaparecer Tobby?- preguntó acariciando la cabeza de la criatura rechoncha que lucía bastante fatigado como si apenas pudiera respirar. _"¿Será que esta en su etapa de vejez?"_ se cuestionó con curiosidad.

—Sí, lo lamento- Harry con algo de tristeza ladeó la cabeza. Pese a hacer un esfuerzo, se había encariñado con su pequeño amigo y se había acostumbrado a su continua presencia. ¿Por qué daba su afecto tan a la ligera y a grandes borbotones a algo que tarde o temprano perdería? No se entendía.

_"Supongo que no puedo evitarlo…"_ se dijo recordando a Lynci y sus sentimientos que no menguaron o se desvanecieron al ver quien era realmente aquella misteriosa chica. Cualquiera en su lugar se habría retractado al ver al tan conocido Draco "cretino" Malfoy usar una falda.

Siempre en el pasado fue burlón, ruin y bravucón con él; peor que una rozadura en el culo. "_Si, debo de estar demente"_ se dijo pensando en todo lo que representaba el rubio para él. Si bien podía ser un pesado caradura con un sentido del humor ácido, era mucho más que eso. Había convivido con él y la profundidad que adquiría con cada día rompía con la linea que ya había conocido de él y la elevaba a nuevas alturas. Jamás mintió sobre si mismo o alteró su verdadera esencia y eso le agradaba.

incluso si era completamente consigo mismo, podía decir que sus sentimientos crecieron tanto en su pecho, que dolía. _"Soy un caso perdido"_ murmuró su subconsciente con amargura.

–Es lamentable, pero es lo que es. Seguro solo le queda un par de días de existencia al hechizo y desaparecerá. Incluso podría decir que vivió mucho más de lo que debía y eso es admirable- asintió complacido –eres un muy buen alumno, Harry-

—¡Yey para mi…!- refunfuñó con ironía haciendo sonreír divertido al mayor.

—De hecho sí. Para mí, estas más que aprobado y listo para la siguiente fase, amigo mío-

Sus ojos verdes se enfocaron ansiosos en los oscuros y se apresuró a preguntar aquella pregunta que desde que comenzó a practicar quería hacer.

—¿Quieres decir que ya puedo practicar legeremancia con Voldemort? —

—Para tu tren, muchacho. Apenas sabes cómo correr y ya quieres volar- lucía divertido con su inocencia y Harry bufó molesto.

—Pero dijiste que... -

—Cuando comenzamos estas tutorías, yo dije que estarías listo para poder bloquear a quien sea, como sea y cuando sea de querer penetrar en tu mente y es cierto ¿o me equivoco? — Harry negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía tener tan buena memoria? -Sé que te mueres por descubrir que es lo que planea el que no debe ser nombrado, pero no debes exponerte de una vez saltando así como así al abismo. Estoy seguro que esta esperando el más mínimo descuido tuyo para saltarte encima como gangster-

Era muy tarde para lamentarse, pero ya lo había hecho. Con su mejor expresión imperturbable lo dejó continuar.

—En este punto del juego debemos ser precavidos. Te has fortalecido exponencialmente y no solo tu magia ha madurado y eso debe ser uno de nuestros Aces bajo la manga- le guiñó el ojo y Harry sopesó sus palabras.

Si era cierto que se sentía más fuerte que antes. Era más hábil, tenía mejor control de su magia y cuerpo. Sentía las cosas de forma distinta, pensaba y actuaba con más agudeza y con cautela. Sí que había sido un crecimiento a muchos niveles que le sorprendía al ponerse a pensar en ello.

—¿Entonces a que te referías? —

—Veamos. Ya tienes tu magia en perfecta sincronía con tu cuerpo, mente y varita. Estas capacitado en la magia defensiva y control. Manejo de hechizos, movimientos de varita y pronunciación, ¿de acuerdo?— el ojiverde volvió a asentir - entonces falta por fortalecer tu magia ofensiva y para ello, voy a necesitar a un asistente-

Ni terminó bien de decir aquello cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando ver a su profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y su salvaje melena roja.

—¿Bill? Digo. Profesor Wesley—

—¿Qué hay Harry? Espero poder ayudarte- le dio una palmada en el hombro y sonrió. _"¿Así que será 2 contra uno?"_ era un claro desafío y estaba listo para comenzar -supongo que no será muy dificil para ti a estas alturas-

—Será interesante. Eres muy buen maestro-

—Y segun tengo entendido eres muy buen alumno- le guiñó el ojo mientras Snape 2.0 rodaba los ojos .

—Sí, si, suficiente chit chat y cebollazos; no tenemos todo el día. Ya sabes, siempre alerta para lo que pueda pasar Harry. Varita lista-

* * *

Remus estaba satisfecho.

La manada estaba receptiva y atenta a sus enseñanzas que le hacía pensar que de no ser por Dumbledore, él habría estado en esa situación. Un licántropo netamente obediente al instinto más que a la magia que circula en su cuerpo. Algo triste a su parecer, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer algo al respecto con esos individuos que ahora eran su responsabilidad.

La mayoría de la manada tenía un pequeño conocimiento del uso de una varita, pero solo era mediante terceros y ya ni hablar de su nulo entendimiento de los encantamientos. Era lamentable, pero si quería que fueran hombres y mujeres de provecho, haría su parte para ayudarlos. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer para comenzar utilizarlos como línea defensiva.

Recordó con añoranza como el viejo director llegó a su casa dispuesto a ofrecerle una digna educación que lo alejara de la ignorancia, de las habladurías a sus espaldas o el sometimiento de alguien más listo por su situación de licántropo. No solo le abrió los ojos a las cosas desconocidas, sino le dio la oportunidad de tener un lugar al cual pertenecer; donde sentirse a salvo.

Miró a Lucius recortar como pudo su largo cabello con un cuchillo y le vino a su mente la clara voz de Reagan. "Así que finalmente sucedió, jefe. Está enlazado con el lobo juvenil, eso explica porque lo defendió tan brutalmente del antiguo alfa sin importarle su propia vida"

Jamás escuchó o leyó algo como un enlace entre lobos; de hecho ya se había hecho a la idea de vivir solo por el resto de su vida ya que ¿quien podría amar con entereza su parte lobuna?

Miró la marca apenas visible en la base de su nuca y otras más sobre sus hombros pálidos y el recuerdo de haberlo poseído como un maniático de todas las formas posibles, resurgió entre los escombros de su maldita memoria. Le puso la piel de gallina.

De tanto huir, renegarlo, ocultarlo de su vista y corazón, ahí tenía que estar nuevamente frente a él. _"El destino sí que puede ser un hijo de perra cuando se lo propone..."_ negó con la cabeza asqueado.

Ya casi estaba todo en calma con Lucius, que meter ese bendito enlace en la ecuación, temía que todo volviera a perder el norte entre ellos.

El hombre rubio se tomó de la mejor manera la situación delicada de su familia, parecía que le estaba costando mucho trabajo, pero al menos hizo un esfuerzo colosal para no entrar en pánico, Remus lo agradecía ya que un histérico Lucius era peor que lidiar con uno inconsciente.

_"De todos modos ¿Quién podría tomarse bien que un maníaco quiera abusar sexualmente de su único hijo y que su esposa tenga una condena de muerte colgada en su cuello?"_ se dijo dando un sorbo a su chocolate caliente. Si algo podía alegrarle un poco en ese momento, era el chocolate que obraba maravillas en su mente, dándole esa tan preciada tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Dumbledore ya estaba al tanto de la condición de los hombres lobo y estaba listo para recibir órdenes. _"¿Por qué estará tardando tanto?"_ se cuestionó intrigado calculando los días que llevaban en esa oscura y húmeda cueva.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?- cuestionó al otro hombre viendo como inútilmente levantaba su varita a la camisa raída que traía encima y bufaba exasperado.

—¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? Trato de remendar esta porquería… ¡pero no puedo! ni siquiera puedo emular lo que hacen los insignificantes elfos domésticos; doy asco- a Remus se le salió una sonrisa sin pensarlo.

—¿Cómo podrías hacerlo si nunca en tu vida tuviste que arreglar algo o siquiera lavar tus calzones- rio un poco a costa de la molestia del platinado -Ya deja eso y dámelo- le quitó la camisa y le lanzó el tan familiar hechizo reparador, el cual le hizo compañía todo Hogwarts y parte de su vida adulta. Si alguien sabia de zozobra y escasez, era él.

Ser hombre lobo estaba ligado a muchas penurias y rechazos que incluso no recordaba la última vez que compró algo de ropa o libros nuevos. Claro que uno se acostumbraba a la situación, era la muerte si no y Remus era experto en adaptarse.

_"Demasiados hoyos y supongo que parte de la culpa es mía"_ se dijo analizando la tela dándole vuelta y reparando cada parte que veía. _"Si sigo buscando seguro me llevará toda la noche"_

—Siempre me gustó verte tan concentrado el algo. La manera en la que frunces las cejas y aprietas tus labios como si eso ayudara a mantenerte enfocado. Creía haberlo olvidado…-

—¿Tienes que recordar eso justo ahora?- bufó molesto aventándole de regreso la prenda. Detestaba tenerlo tan cerca con su maldito aroma que aturdía sus sentidos.

—¿Por qué me odias tanto, Remus? Entiendo que me odies pero ¿no crees que tal vez... ¿exageras?-

—¿Qué parte de que no hablaríamos de esto no quedó claro?- puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué no podían tener un día tranquilo? Su chocolate ahora si estaba arruinado.

— Es por que insistes en negarlo-

— Y tú insistes en volver a recordarlo-

— Ignorarlo no quiere decir que va a desaparecer de la nada o va a dejar de existir. Si tuvimos un pasado Remus, acéptalo. Pasó, jamás creí que nos volveríamos a ver, pero aquí estamos en esta extraña situación. Estoy aterrado por mi familia, cansado de tu mal genio y furioso por deshonrar a todo mi linaje. Quiero hablarlo porque aquí estamos tú y yo, nadie más que nosotros. No podremos llegar muy lejos si no trabajamos juntos. Sabes cuánto detesto abrirme con las personas, pero contigo siempre fue fácil hablar y…-

— ¿Tanto quieres hablar de eso? ¡Bien, hablemos! — Estaba tan colérico que estaba seguro que el humo le salía por las orejas cual volcán a punto de erupción -¿quién fue quien inició todo esto? ¿Esta absurda, irreal y patética excusa de relación destinada al fracaso? Por si no lo recuerdas, Tú. Tú te me acercaste cuando no teníamos nada en común. Ni casa, amigos o siguiera la edad para conocernos. Pero tú alegaste que te habías enamorado de mí, por si se te olvida-

Por una fracción de segundo recordó aquella secuencia. Ese hermoso chico de 16 años que tomó su mano por primera vez detrás de la sección de hechizos antiguos en la biblioteca. Su largo cabello lacio y platinado atado con una cinta negra, sus ojos de mercurio que lo miraban con una peculiar calidez que entibiaba su corazón.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?-

—Obviamente yo no te creí. ¿Porque hacerlo? Eras un snob con todas las letras y yo solo un mestizo. El escándalo en la casa Malfoy- ironizó caminando hacia el lado contrario -Pero tú insististe. Una y otra vez hasta que me cansé y accedí darte una oportunidad- aun dolía como herida abierta siquiera decirlo en voz alta. Después de tanta insistencia quiso creer que su afecto era sincero y real. Tenía talento para engañar que pese a que la lógica le dictaba que era su propio corazón el que saldría herido, decidió confiar en él.

—Claramente eres encantador cuando quieres y lo sabes. ¿Y qué fue lo que te dije, lo recuerdas? —

Lucía dolido y le alegraba que sintiera un poco de lo que el sintió cuando le abandonó sin miramientos e hizo de sí mismo el ridículo.

— Remus por favor…- Ahora si no quería hablar de ello porque apretó sus parpados y le dio la espalda; pero eso no detendría al castaño. Abrió la presa y ahora tenía que atenerse al desbordamiento del río y solo mirar como destruía todo a su paso.

—¡Nada de Remus por favor! Tú querías hablar de esto y eso hacemos. Solo te pedí una cosa, una sola. Dije: "quiero algo serio". No soy un juguete para solo pasar el rato y cuando te aburras, lo botas. Y que si tu querías lo mismo, podíamos hacerlo oficial. Esa fue tu oportunidad de haber hecho lo honorable y dar un paso atrás ya que no podías darme lo que te pedía, pero preferiste mentirme-

—¡Yo no mentí en eso! Era cierto que te amaba y quería estar contigo... solo... era complicado en se momento...-

—Una persona honesta sabe lo que puede dar y lo que no, Lucius. De amor no vive la gente y tú lo sabes. Vives en tu torre de marfil con tus cientos elfos, viajes anuales por el mundo gastando quince mil libras al mes. Como si fueras a renunciar a algo así por alto tan trivial y pasajero como el amor-

—Yo...- las palabras murieron en su boca como si no supiera que más agregar. Algún argumento para defender su causa perdida.

—Debí ver las señas que eran tan claras ¿Por qué no las vi antes? Jamás me diste tu mano en público, siempre que nos veíamos era en un mugroso salón de desuso o lejos de la vista pública. Nunca quisiste conocer a mis amigos o insinuaste siquiera presentarme a los tuyos- ¿cuantos años habían pasado y estaba tan claro para él como la luna o el sol. Era algo que tenía que sacar de su sistema.

—Pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue que esa última noche que nos vimos... Fue la segunda vez que debiste cortar las cosas por lo sano-

Lo recordaba como su hubiera sido ayer. Era el día de la graduación de Lucius. Acordaron verse en el mismo lugar de siempre y el rubio lo besó con tanta fuerza y entrega que le hizo pensar en un futuro compartido. Se entregaron sin miramientos fundiéndose en uno solo ser hasta adentrada la media noche.

—Tenías que irte para anunciar en el profeta que te ibas a casar con Narcisa Black, porque siempre no rompiste tu compromiso con ella cuando me prometiste que lo harías-

—¿Que querías que hiciera? Mi padre jamás hubiera aceptado romper el compromiso por... por…- no pudo terminar la frase y se volvió a quedar callado mirando el suelo; mínimo y abatido.

—Por mí. Vamos termina la frase, Lucius. Tu padre jamás hubiera aceptado romper un compromiso con los Black por dejar que su único hijo se quedara con un mestizo que resulta ser un hombre lobo. La blasfemia para Malfoy Manor y su larga herencia antigua caería como una maldición a las generaciones venideras que solo recordarían el horror y la burla de la pobre familia Malfoy-

— Yo lo único que quería era más tiempo para averiguar qué hacer. ¡Tenía 18 años, Remus! ¿Qué se suponía que podía hacer al pelear contra un huracán? Ir en contra de mi enseñanza, de mis padres. ¡Tuve mucho miedo, maldición! No podía tenerte pero no quería dejarte ir... no quería perderte…-

— Y al final me perdiste por tus tonterías y falta de cojones. Preferiste volverme a mentir diciendo que te quedarías a mi lado. Sabes que yo no ruego, a nadie. Ni a mis padres, ni siquiera a Dumbledore les rogué cuando necesitaba trabajo siendo el único hombre en el que siempre he podido confiar desde niño. Pero a ti sí. Te lo pedí y te quedaste para dormir conmigo ¿y después recuerdas lo que pasó? Desperté solo y sin una sola explicación. No supe de ti en semanas hasta que llegó el profeta donde anunciaban por todo lo alto tu boda con Narcisa ¿Cómo crees que me sentí?-

—Tuve que hacerlo. Mi padre amenazó con desheredarme si no lo hacía y mi madre incendió todas mis pertenencias como amenaza. Nunca fue una mujer muy comprensiva… pero yo realmente quería estar contigo y también fue doloroso para mí tener que dejarte. Si mis padres se hubieran enterado de quien eras tú, no sé lo que habrían hecho…- se acercó lo suficiente para tocar su mano, pero Remus la apartó al momento.

—Y ahí está nuevamente la diferencia entre lo que quieres hacer y lo que debes hacer. Tomaste tu decisión y la mantuviste. Perfectamente respetable al igual que mi decisión de no querer nada más contigo-

—Pero yo te busqué, te busqué como no tienes idea, pero parecía que te había tragado la tierra. Hice lo imposible por volverte a ver, pero fue tu turno de desquitarte...- sus ojos grises se tornaron fríos con ese reproche que se había tragado por años.

—¿Para que querías verme en primer lugar? ¿Para ser tu mujerzuela en la noche? ¿Tu mascota lobo al cual le chiflas y viene corriendo a ti cuando necesitas una liberación sexual? Lo creas o no, tengo dignidad. Una vez traicionada mi confianza, está perdida para siempre. Me lastimaste Lucius y nada de lo que hagas podrá remediarlo. Ni ahora, ni nunca-

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Es todo por el momento! Que les pareció? valió la pena la espera? (espero que si xD) nos leemos sin falta la próxima semana queridos míos! Les mando un beso~


	23. Enamorado Cían

**PAREJAS:** Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola queridos míos! Ahora si me retrasé, sorry! Pensé que regresaría temprano ayer de ver onward pero me equivoqué lol! sin embargo ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capi que espero que les guste!

Mil gracias por comentar: **Beginnerdreams** (si, esta furioso, pero bueno, al menos ya dieron el primer paso y eso es lo importante para su recuperación :9 y estoy segura que veremos eso jeje xP),** AnaM1707** (gracias a ti por leer :D),** cuqui. luna. 3** (pues si, pobres los dos... pero ya a veriguarán una forma de arreglarselas... o no? espero que si xD),** Pipe Malik Malfoy** (*le pasa un kleenex* no era mi intensión hacerte llorar pero es que tenía que salir aquello de su sistema TOT y pues por el otro lado, si, Harry esta aprendiendo mucho y lo que le falta *W*)** y ****Cristine Malfoy **(si pobrecito :'V pero no te puedo garantizar que tanto sufriré Luci ._.U) Se los agradezco muchísimo! :D

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Claro que hubo algunos lloriqueos y otro tanto de protestas de las chicas del equipo de Gryffindor; era natural al percatarse que su pequeño acompañante peludo ya no se encontraba más sobre su hombro.

Si bien echaba en falta la presencia de Tobby, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a desaparecer en un polvillo plateado que se evaporaría en el aire. "_Pero supongo que al hacerme más fuerte, su sacrificio no fue en vano" _se dijo dándose ánimos para estar más tranquilo de lo que sentía en su interior.

Era obvio que uno terminaba por encariñarse con aquello que día y noche te acompaña; debía de ser un duro de corazón si no estuviera sintiendo algo de tristeza por su ausencia, o eso pensaba. Y si de algo le servía de consuelo es que Tobby cumplió con su función y eso era lo que importaba.

Las líneas de Sirius eran poco alentadoras y supuso que estaba bloqueando cualquier información que pudiera serle de utilidad. Solo escuetas respuestas y evasivas a sus preguntas. _"Al menos sigue con vida y no ha asesinado a Snape, lo cual ya es algo"_ se alzó de hombros haciendo un estiramiento de brazos en el aire. Estaba casi listo para enfrentar la vicisitud y si seguía sin contar realmente con alguien para darle respuestas ademas de Hermione, lo aceptaba.

Alzó su mirada verde hacia el cielo nublado y suspiró. El viento decembrino que corría del este arreciaba y dio la práctica por terminada; no quería que ninguno de sus chicos se enfermara antes de los cuartos de final.

-Buena práctica Harry. Aunque estoy adolorida hasta los huesos- Katie palmeó su espalda despidiéndose con efusividad de las demás chicas.

-Pero valió la pena, Katie ¡Haremos trisas a los Huffle sin problema!- sonrió Ginny colgándosele en la espalda al moreno –aún sigo molesta por Tobby. Si me hubieras dicho que desaparecería, al menos le hubiéramos hecho una fiesta de despedida- hizo un mohín molesto.

-Solo era un hechizo Gin. Además no es como si hubiera planeado cuando iba a evaporarse- la pelirroja golpeó su nariz con la punta de sus dedos y amplió su sonrisa.

-Mírate nada más. Me gusta el nuevo tú. Más seguro y confiado que antes. Sería bueno si saliéramos juntos, haríamos una bonita pareja- le guiñó el ojo divertida.

-¿Y qué me tengan en la mirilla tus hermanos para posibles bromas o trabajos de esclavo? No gracias. Quiero vivir- la chica soltó una carcajada.

-Eso que ni que- exclamó Ron echándole el brazo al hombro -¿y que tu no tienes novio, chica cínica, que le estas lanzando el calzón a Harry?-

-Obvio Ronald. Pero una chica siempre debe tener sus opciones abiertas- rió de buena gana y se despidió con un movimiento de mano al aire.

Harry se alzó de hombros. Le agradaba mucho Ginny y su personalidad tan extravagante, que estaba seguro que podría conseguir cualquier chico que quisiera_ "Y aunque eso haya sido en broma, yo no podría corresponderle..."_ se dijo pensativo ya que su corazón por el momento se encontraba ocupado con sentimientos confusos y peligrosamente intensos por alguien mas.

-¿Vas a ir a ducharte?-

-Nah, prometí pasar por Lav cuando saliera de clase de adivinación y ya va siendo hora. El olor de hombre, hombre la trae loca- bailoteó divertido sus cejas produciéndole una mueca de desagrado al azabache.

-Y a las moscas también, Ron-

-¡Nos vemos en la torre! Aunque no sé a qué hora- Harry negó con la cabeza ante su amigo que tenía muy dispersas sus prioridades "_y critica a Hermione"_ se dijo dando un suspiro encaminándose a las duchas en solitario.

* * *

Ajeno a su carácter, comenzó a dejar aquí y allá sus viales por toda la pequeña cabaña. Tenía tanto que hacer, que su cabeza comenzaba a divagar y enredarse entre ideas que casi podía palparlas. ¿Quién tenía tiempo para acomodar?

Estaba tan cerca de alcanzar la respuesta, que temía que de parpadear, la perdería al momento.

_"Ya suficiente retraso me generaron aquellos dos cabezas hueca que vinieron a hacer inspección"_ se dijo furioso al sopesar que los mortifagos ya no eran el circulo selecto que una vez pensó "al parecer cualquiera puede entrar" puso los ojos en blanco al recordar como Malik y Winston junto con sus miradas perdidas pretendían juzgar su trabajo.

_"Pero al menos algo bueno salió de esa absurda visita"_ se dijo viéndole el lado positivo a una situación de horror. Lily siempre le dijo que nada podía ser enteramente malo y estaba en lo correcto. Tal parecía que el señor tenebroso no tenía prisa con la poción y recorrió la entrega hasta el primero de febrero. Eran otros dos meses y medio. No era mucho, pero era lo suficiente.

Miró con atención como la muestra 34 cambiaba de color, hizo una rápida anotación en su pergamino y la volvió a meter a encubar.

_"Seguro planea algo terrible para retrasar las cosas, pero ese no debe ser mi problema; estoy seguro Regulus y Lupin estan resolviendo eso por su parte"_ meditó sacudiendo cualquier preocupación que no tuviera que ver con sus propios problemas.

—Narcisa, creo que el último ingrediente que necesito son 200 gramos de lirio araña, parece que con ello podría estabilizar la prueba número 58- la rubia dama asintió tomando nota.

—De todos modos necesito salir a recoger el último pedido qué llegó hoy- sonrió jovial - Siri, te encargo le prepares un batido a Severus, ahí te dejé un poco de poción revitalizante- le guiñó el ojo y el pocionista se sonrojo -¡me tengo que ir, no tardo!-

—No necesita hacer nada ademas de la guardia, Narcisa, estoy bien- carraspeó desviando la mirada de los ojos grises que insistían en molestarle.

Estaba seguro que cuando tomó esa horrible bebida de hierbabuena dijo algo absurdo y vergonzoso porque el gryffindor no paraba de insinuárselo.

_"¿Porque tuve que decir ojos de tormenta? como si las cosas no estuvieran lo suficientemente tranquilas entre los dos para que vaya y lo arruine con tonterías"_ bufó moviendo su varita de arriba a abajo acomodando sus tomos revueltos.

—¿Y que se arruine tu racha? Claro que no. Lo haré enseguida- estaba muy solicito que le hacía dudar que se tratarán de la misma persona con la que llegó a esa cabaña en medio de la nada -soy tan veloz para hacer estas cosas que puedes llamarme "Sirius, el amo de las malteadas"- sonrió pícaro que el de ojos como el ónix solo atinó a arquear la ceja -estoy seguro que si pusiera un local en el callejón Diagon sería un éxito. Aquí tienes, calabacín. No te olvides de la propina a la camarera- chasqueó la lengua divertido.

—No me digas así ¿que no puedes hablar como una persona normal...- hizo una pausa dándole un sorbo a la bebida rosa que estaba seguro era de frutillas -no esta mal...- dijo como que no quiere la cosa

Su marca en el brazo izquierdo quemó su piel con tal fuerza, que cayó al suelo contorsionado del dolor _"mierda, esta furioso..." _

—¿Te encuentras bien, Sev? ¿Oye, qué es esto? - cuestionó Sirius levantando algo metálico del suelo, que hizo que el alma se le cayera al suelo.

—¡¿Porque tienes eso?! ¡Dámelo!— se lo intentó arrebatar de las manos, pero este alzó su brazo fuera del alcance usan su altura como barrera.

—¡Aguanta! que si no me dices que es, no te lo devolveré- era como si tuviera 14 años otra vez y estuviese en la escuela siendo acosado por el travieso y pendenciero Sirius Black junto a su séquito de amigos imbéciles con la única diferencia que aun mantenía puestos sus pantalones. Esa recreación si que consiguió amargar su buen día -¿es acaso un secreto?- sus ojos centellaron maliciosos.

—No te importa- chilló parándose de puntilla -¡Devuelveme de una buena vez el relicario! ¡No estoy jugando!-

—¡Vamos, dime, dime tu jugoso secreto!-

—No es como si te importara, solo es un mechón de tu cabello…- súbitamente palideció cubriendo su boca, asustado ¿Acaso dijo eso en voz alta? -¡¿qué mierda me diste, Black?!—

—Por las chanclas de Godric, ¿dijiste mi cabello?- se detuvo y Severus sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría de la impresión. Algo hizo clic en su cabeza, poniéndolo hecho una furia.

—¡¿Me diste veritserum, costal de pulgas?!-

—Oye, yo solo te di lo que Cisa me dejó, seguro por tu reguero se confundió de frasco y me dio veritserum en lugar de la poción revitalizante. Si acaso es tu culpa, no mía. Yo solo soy un asistente, por si no lo recuerdas - sus mejillas de calentaron y se dio la media vuelta. No encararía esa situación y no podía obligarle.

_"Por todos los poderes de Mordred y Morgana ¿porque no hay un agujero donde pueda meterme y morir?"_ se dijo alejándose a grandes zancadas pero ¿a donde podía ir a esconderse en ese minúsculo trozo de tierra?

Sirius insistente, iba muy cerca, detrás de él picado por la curiosidad.

—Vamos explica, Snape. ¿Qué significa?—

—No tengo nada que explicar, solo es cabello… Nada del otro mundo... ¡Rayos, deja de hablarme!- trató de cerrar la puerta del laboratorio, pero el ojigris era más hábil, impidiendo que la cerrara en su totalidad con su varita.

-Claro que no lo haré, menos que ahora no puedes mentir... ¿Cómo conseguiste mi cabello? Eso sí es curioso, algo romántico y un poco perturbador-

—De Marleen, no es como si lo echaras en falta... ¿Y a ti en que te afecta?—

—¿Acaso me lanzaste una maldición? porque si es así, entonces si me afectaría-

—¿Que? claro que no... para una maldición necesitaría tu sangre, no tu cabello...-

—Vamos Sev; eso solo lo hacían las chicas del medioevo y las cursis que querían algún recuerdo... no es como si tú me quisieras o algo así... - el silencio fue brutal y Severus apretó sus labios impidiendo que cualquier sonido escapara despavorido. No podía ya que su integridad estaba en juego.

—No... ¿Acaso te gusto, Sev?— el hombre de rizos hizo una expresión indescifrable. Parecía a punto de reír, de cuestionar y de fruncir el ceño. Era muy extraña que el pocionista deseaba tener un giratiempos para evitarse a si mismo ese mal paso.

—Deja de llamarme por mi nombre, lo detesto...-

—¡Por Merlín, que tu estabas obsesionado con Lily! ¡Era tan obvio! Siempre la buscabas, la celabas y odiabas que James se le acercara...-

—Yo no estaba obsesionado con ella. Lily lo era todo para mí- lo interrumpió dejando bien en claro aquello. Cerró sus ojos recordando aquella melena como el fuego en pleno abril y su pequeña mano tomando con fuerza la suya. Gracias a ella ya no estaba solo; ya no era aquel niño pequeño sin un hogar y sin nada en la vida; había sido encontrado

—Fue la única persona que pudo ver a través de mí. Mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, mi madre y mi salvadora... Jamás la miré de manera diferente... -

—¿Pero cómo? Tú me odiabas, fui un pesado, un cretino y un patán contigo... De no ser por esa vez con Remus pudiste haber muerto... - ambos se quedaron callados.

Como olvidar aquella noche que en su afán de mostrar su gran hallazgo casi encentra la muerte a manos de un hombrelobo de no ser por el pelmazo de James Potter.

Por la fuerza de su magia, la puerta se azotó contra la pared y lo dejo expuesto antes su escudriño, tan mínimo que no pudo mas que darse por vencido.

—Uno no escoge el sentir... Tal vez soy un grandísimo imbécil masoquista... - estaba listo para la burla y su único consuelo es que no era la primera vez que dicho personaje se mofaba de el en su cara.

—¿Me quieres?—

—¿Quieres que lo diga? Bien. Te amo, ¿esta bien? Eres lo único que siempre siguió pendiente en mi mente desde la primera vez que te vi en el expreso de Hogwarts. Tú y Lily fueron lo único que me hacía levantarme cada mañana en mi patética vida, lo que me hizo trabajar como espía para Dumbledore e incluso me hizo enseñarle y proteger a tu incompetente ahijado durante todos estos años. Tuve que conseguirme una maldita casa cerca de Privete Drive solo para asegurarme que esos imbéciles muggles no lo mataran de hambre... Así que sí, estoy loco por ti, ¿estas feliz? — su cuerpo temblaba. Maldecía al veritaserum y su gran efectividad para desentrañar la verdad hasta su núcleo haciéndola prácticamente imposible de detener.

—Wow... Creo que vamos progresando-

—¿Quieres dejar de bromear por un maldito segundo? -

—Quién dice que bromeó. Es la confesión más loca, atrabancada y extrañamente tierna que alguien jamás me hizo- estaba tan cerca que su respiración contra su rostro le quemaba-¿porque no me lo dijiste antes? —

—Claro, como si fuera algo que podría decirlo sin estar bajo tortura o veritserum...- bufó por su nariz cruzándose de brazos. ¿como poder seguir después de revelar algo tan absurdo con ello? Solo esperaba que no fuera tan duro el golpe.

—Es una lástima- tomó su rostro con ambas manos para que sus ojos se centraran en los suyos y notó algo que no esperó. Estaba sonriendo -porque por algo así, realmente podría enamorarme de ti...-

* * *

Sentía que se le cerraban los ojos repasándolo nuevamente.

_"Bueno, una vez más: Eleonore Branstone de Hufflepuff, hija del mortifago Travis Branstone y Eliza Walter. Michael Corner de Ravenclaw, hijo de los padres separados Willlow Follic y Gustav Corner, mortifago. Miriam Watson, Ravenclaw, hija de Creusa Winchester, mortifaga. _

_Cormac McLaggen, Gryffindor, hijo de Hester Rosenwyn y Samuel Mclaggen, ambos mortifagos"_ apretó el puente de su nariz dejando caer la cabeza contra el escritorio. Por más que investigaba y ahondaba en sus perfiles, historia, no había nada que sospechar.

—Es imposible, jefe. Están limpios- sentenció agotado dejando caer su cabeza contra la mesa.

—Mmm... - murmuró viendo su esquema en la pared. Fotos, motivos e hilo que conectaba al más puro estilo de una película policíaca. _"Vaya que sabe lo que hace_"

—Deja de tensarte, papi. Te van a salir arrugas- susurró sensual en su oído, masajeando sus hombros adoloridos.

—¡Pero no es ninguno de ellos! Estoy seguro. Hemos sido minuciosos las dos últimas semanas, que dudo que sea tan perfecta su fachada que no hayamos podido descubrir nada… Por merlín que es un chiquillo- _"y sin mencionar lo vergonzoso que sería que venza así como así a dos adultos" _

—Tal vez estamos haciendo las cosas mal y no lo miramos de la manera que debe ser- se sentó sobre sus piernas y comió un malvavisco cubierto de chocolate. Era tan sexy cuando se quedaba pensativo que le robó de la boca e ultimo bocado. "Dulce..." se dijo saboreándose el dulce.

—¿Qué tal si no es ninguno de ellos? — sus ojos amatista se iluminaron.

—¡Eso es! Tienes toda la razón. Pensamos que debía de ser uno de los hijos de mortifagos quienes estarían encabezando la búsqueda de Draco y probablemente una inserción en el castillo; pero tal destreza no puede ser alguno de ellos... son chiquillos bobos y nada ingeniosos-

—¿Entonces estamos peor que al inicio? —

—No necesariamente. Ya tenemos a varios descartados, siendo así- tomó las anotaciones y las arrojó campante al fuego -Entonces podemos apurarnos para emboscarlo y descubrir de una vez por todas quien es el infiltrado-

—¿Que planeas? Tenderle una trampa enfrente de la sala de los Menesteres?—

—Ay Bill, eres un genio. Realmente piensas mejor cuando no lo haces en absoluto- besó sus labios-

—Como detesto que suene tan sorprendido-

—Vamos, querido que es un cumplido- chasqueó su lengua divertido -no hacemos tan mal equipo después de todo-

—Ni tanto... Follamos más de lo que trabajamos...- _"no que este mal"_ se dijo alzándose de hombros, despreocupado. -pero resolvemos las cosas de todos modos. Aunque supongo que no lo ves, porque nunca tuviste un compañero - el moreno ladeó su cabeza.

—Tal vez-

—¿Y porque jamás aceptaste a uno?— el mayor se erizó en su lugar. Siempre le pasaba cuando le hacia preguntas que no quería responder. Rebuscó en su cajón revuelto más golosinas.

—Es complicado… -

—¿Parece que tengo algo mejor que hacer?- torció la boca molesto. Bill sabía que lo tenía donde lo quería y Regulus arqueó una ceja.

—¿No vas a desistir hasta que te diga?-

—No señor-

—La versión corta es que nunca creí necesitar uno. No lo necesité como mortifago, menos como espía. ¿Para que tener algo así, si podría darse el caso de traspasar la línea del deber? No quería arriesgarme. Con mi condición no es como si pudiera darme el lujo de dejar a cualquiera entrar- se quedó pensativo y miró su investigación aun en la pared -Pero parece que Dumbledore tiene otra idea...-

—Ni que fuera la gran cosa. Solo te pones algo ehh… Muerto y verde, pero se quita pronto. No es como para pegar el grito al cielo y lanzarte agua bendita- dijo quitado de la pena. Al menos para él no le parecía algo tan malo; extraño tal vez o curioso, pero no como un incapacitante para portarse tan hosco como se presentó las primeras veces.

—No cualquiera reaccionaria así. Eres raro Williams Wesley- sonrió pasando sus dedos entre su cabello pelirrojo. Lucía ingenuamente complacido, pero al mismo tiempo había algo de tristeza en su semblante -pero estar verde no es lo peor, ni de lejos. La maldición de la casa de dulce no puede frenar para siempre la infección de inferis. Nada puede hacerlo. Tarde o temprano el azúcar dejará de hacer efecto y mi cabello no volverá a crecer y mi piel probablemente se caerá a pedazos... Un precio muy caro por prolongar la vida, ¿no crees? Supongo que por eso no muchos se animan a usar ese encantamiento - sonrió con amargura.

Bill recordó el capitulo tan endemoniadamente corto que leyó sobre el tema y se estremeció.

—No tenía idea... -

—¿Cómo ibas a tenerla? No es algo muy divulgado en los libros. Pero de todos modos, no es como que me arrepienta de esta segunda vida-le alzó la cara y siguió peinando hacia atrás sus cabellos -Oye, no pongas esa mirada de cachorro apaleado. No ha sido una vida mala. He sido afortunado de hacer y deshacer en mi reducida libertad cuanto quise. Salí al mundo, me valí por mi cuenta, conocí personas y he disfrutado mucho. Ha sido mucho mejor que morir en la indiferencia a los 17 años ¿no crees?-

—¿Como puedes tomártelo así de calmado?-

—Aún estoy vivo y voy a aprovechar cuando pueda, mientras pueda-

Bill besó su boca y lo abrazó. No sabía si lo necesitaba, pero al menos, él si. Nunca se hubiera imaginado no volver a ver sus rizos negros o sus ojos de ese brillante amatista. _"La fortuna si que puede ser una desgraciada cuando quiere..."_ se dijo sintiendo el acompasado latir de su corazón y con cada palpitar, se sentía cada vez más impotente.

¿Como podría salvar a alguien que no podía ser salvado? No lo sabía. Solo podía seguir abrazándolo.

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Es todo por el momento, pequeños y vuelvo a lamentar la tardanza jeje~

Les mando un beso enorme y que estén muy bien! Hasta la próxima! :D


	24. Ataque Violeta

**PAREJAS:** Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora**: Hola pequeños! Ya estoy nuevamente por aquí con la continuación de la historia! :D ¿Creen que va muy lenta? porque hasta ahorita noto que ya estamos en el capi 24 y no parece que vaya a terminar tan pronto como esperé :'V (Tendré que meterle galleta xD) Mil gracias por comentar: **AnaM1707** (gracias a ti por pasarte por aquí :3)**, xonyaa11** (hola nena que lastima que aun no estes de regreso, pero pues aprovecha esa oportunidad que algo bueno debe de tener ;) y pues sobre Remus solo puedo decir que tienes razón y por el momento quien va ganando es el rencor TnT y sobre Reg pues yo también espero que encuentren una solución...),** Pipe Malik Malfoy** (tu amor me confunde ;A; pero bueno, espero ya no retrasarme y pues si no puedo actualizar, avisaré con tiempo TOT y pues aun la comadrejita ni nadie mas por el momento sabrá de los sentimientos de Potter :V),** Cristine Malfoy** (no planeaba que murirera, descuida :'V aunque estaba muy tentada en que alguien mas lo hiciera, depende de como este mi humor xD)** y cuqui. luna. 3** (pues cualquiera se sorprendería si se te confesara así como lo hizo sin haber levantado sospechas xP)

A leer se ha dicho~

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

El sonido de las escobas pasar volando a gran velocidad hacia la esquina contraria con el control de la quaffle, el césped recién cortado esparciendo su dulce aroma y la calidez de la tarde entibiando su piel de esa forma agradable, siempre conseguía que las yemas de sus dedos hormiguearan en ese delicado éxtasis.

Era un simple entrenamiento preliminar para el partido del día siguiente, pero el equipo estaba dando lo mejor de sí, que dudaba que estuvieran en mejor forma. No era Slytherin, pero hasta él podía apreciar la buena deportividad. Pases claros, buena defensa y una estrategia ofensiva impecable. Claro que no lo diría en voz alta porque no estaba demente; eso y aquello eran dos cosas totalmente distintas.

Apretó su falda con ambos puños sin que sus ojos se perdieran ni un instante de lo que ocurría. No sabía si todas las sensaciones se debían al idílico instante o, tal vez algo o alguien era el responsable de aquellas peculiares sensaciones. Era confuso.

Unos ojos verdes, tan claros como brillantes esmeraldas le miraron por una fracción de segundo y el capitán del equipo le sonrió antes de volver concentrarse en el campo de juego y desaparecer volando entre las capas ondeantes de las cazadoras. Su cuerpo al instante tembló.

_"¿Qué rayos me sucede?"_ se dijo sin poder apartar sus ojos de los de Potter _"¿Por qué pienso que Potter se ve genial? Seguro estoy enfermo" _se dijo clavando la mirada en el suelo.

—¡Oye Draco! ¡Draco!-

—¿Qué quieres Vincent? Deja de gritar. ¿Qué no ves que estoy a tu lado?- cuestionó fulminándolo con la mirada -por Merlín...-

—Es que te he estado llamando por media hora y no me haces caso. Estabas en las nubes como ido... Bueno, no como el zombie que eres cuando estamos en clase, pero si... raro- alzó su pálida ceja, inquisitivo.

—¿A qué te refieres? No hay nada diferente en mí. Estoy exactamente igual que siempre- subió ambas piernas y las atrajo a su pecho. No debía de hacerlo porque en palabras de su madre "no es una adecuada postura para una dama" pero le valía un pepinillo, así se sentía cómodo y por extraño que le pareciera a cualquiera, le ayudaba a pensar.

Su mente estuvo calmada y centrada la mayor parte del día y suponía que se debía a que si estaba tomando en serio eso de practicar con la poca magia que le quedaba.

_"De no ser por estas partes femeninas, casi podría decir que soy el mismo de antes…" _meditó con nostalgia recordando aquellos tiempos que no le debía nada a nadie y era el astro más brillante en la escuela. Aquellos buenos tiempos que se veían ahora tan idílicos como lejanos.

—Debe ser Potter…- Draco se erizó en su lugar poniéndose de pie al instante.

—¡Claro que no es Potter! ¿Porque tendría que serlo? Es un bobo, mequetrefe que…- hizo una pausa mirando nuevamente al cielo, notando que las escobas ya no danzaban en el aire y el cabello azabache agitándose con el viento en medio de una muchedumbre ya estaba de regreso en el suelo. ¿A qué hora habían dejado de entrenar los de Gryffindor? No tenía idea y ahora todo era culpa de Vincent que se perdió el movimiento final.

-Tal vez no es un completo imbécil como pensé en un principio, ni es tan infame o cretino... incluso es agradable y dulc…- se interrumpió al notar como Crabbe y Goyle le miraban pasmados con una tonta expresión pintada en sus caras –como sea… ¿Por qué rayos estamos hablando de Potter?-

—Yo me refería que Potter estaba por allá con su séquito de perdedores. Solo él consigue una muchedumbre así. ¿Tú de que estas hablando? — sus mejillas al instante se colorearon y comenzó a tener un acceso de tos. _"¿En serio estuve a punto de decir que Harry Potter es dulce? Creo que mi cerebro finalmente ha dejado de funcionar adecuadamente…"_

—De nada... - guardó silencio -¿y tú como estás Greg? ¿Ya mejoró con el problema de tu magia, supongo? —cambió de tema lo más rápido que pudo.

—Sí, sigo tomando una horrible poción de la sanadora. Dice que es un complemento de no sé qué. Sabe a rayos, pero ya estoy mejor- sonrió recargándose en la butaca - Además Zabinni ya no ha aparecido, ni su sombra se ha acercado a ti. Debe de significar algo bueno no tenerlo olfateandote las bragas ¿no crees?- Draco le dio un golpe que estabs seguro apenas sintió el otro.

—Tonto... pero tienes razón ahora que lo pienso- era muy sospechoso _"¿Será esa obra de Potter?"_ se cuestionó sin encontrarle mucho sentido. Eran muchas molestias de su parte solo por una pequeña crisis de celos. "_Tendré que preguntarle. No es que me importe ese gusano de Zabinni, pero yo mismo puedo lidiar con mis problemas, muchas gracias_" se dijo tan lleno de sí mismo –vayámonos, parece que va a llover…-

* * *

Estaba nuevamente solo en las duchas y pese a extrañar el cotilleo y juegos entre los demás chicos, comenzaba a pensar que no estaba nada mal ese momento de privacidad. Todo el espacio para sí mismo, poder escoger el mejor grifo y dejar correr cuanto quisiera el agua caliente sin que Ron le reprochara si quería tomar un baño o hervir una langosta. Pocas veces podía decir que una ducha fuera tan placentera como aquella.

Lo único a su parecer que le faltaba, era un poco de música para que fuera perfecto.

"_Sus pestañas son tan largas…"_ se dijo con ensoñación disfrutando el agua que de deslizaba sobre todo su cuerpo. El vapor se alzaba y expandía por todo el cuarto rojo y dorado, empañando las altas ventanas y el azulejo cristalino.

Solo le bastaba una mirada de su parte, un roce de su mano o un poco de su fragancia para derretirse. Generalmente se molestaba cuando tocaba su mano al guiarlo a la siguiente posición, pero jamás la apartaba. Era mucho más fina y delgada que la suya, tan blanca y suave que le costaba creer que alguna vez hubiera practicado quidditch.

No sabía que se apoderó de él, pero aquel era un lado nuevo en su persona con el que no estaba del todo familiarizado. Era extraño y tan vergonzoso que apenas podía consigo mismo. Dejó caer su cabeza contra la pared y gimió mordiendo el interior de su mejilla. Frotó su falo semierecto con ambas manos y cerró los ojos.

Lo había ido a ver entrenar y estaba seguro que no era la primera vez. Se sentía como un tonto por emocionarse con tan pequeño detalle; pero lo hacía. Había estado eufórico que deseó poder lucirse frente a sus ojos y que tal vez lo viera de un modo distinto.

Percibió como la sensación de electricidad recorría su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, expandiéndose y multiplicándose. Reapareció sin que algo físico la detonara y no se desvanecía.

Si bien conocía el primer amor; no era como eso que estaba sintiendo. No solo eran flores tiernas o suaves mariposas que revoloteaban juguetonas por su mente y estomago; era ardor que se esparcía, una inflamación total que lo invadía y que no podía acallarlo. Una dualidad que se le hacia increíble que pudiera coexistir como una sola entidad que gobernaba todo su ser.

Ron siempre le decía que estaba bien aliviarse a sí mismo con su mano amiga cuando fuera necesario, pero él hasta ese momento jamás sintió deseo algún de hacerlo. Tenía el deporte para liberar energía, claro hasta ese momento que ya ni eso era suficiente.

Apretó sus dientes y jadeó con dificultad. Ni siquiera comprendía si era el agua la que aumentaba su temperatura o su propio cuerpo al experimentar el placer de la sola remembranza de sus ojos deslumbrantes regresándole la mirada. Estaba seguro que no eran grises, pero tampoco eran azules, eran una brillantes gemas de plata liquida que estaba seguro que de seguir indagando en ellas, descubriría una constelación de estrellas.

Estaba tan cerca que su cuerpo se tensó y sus pies fallaban en mantenerlo de pie que tuvo que sostenerse con su mano izquierda de la regadera.

—Draco…- musitó en un ahogado murmullo, sintiendo el espeso semen manchar sus manos, haciendo que abriera asustado sus ojos. ¿Qué acababa de decir? -Rayos…- gruñó dándose golpecitos contra la pared. _"Soy un gran tonto…"_ se dijo desganado, abatido y cubierto aun de jabón, sin poder huir.

* * *

El despacho del profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras siempre le pareció una gran mescolanza ecléctica de cada uno de los docentes que pisaron su haber. Una parte dejada para la posteridad, un souvenir a la escuela tal vez.

El mapa del merodeador le había hecho una revelación muy curiosa la noche anterior, que tuvo que ponerse en marcha en cuanto antes ya que en palabras de su hermano, el mapa jamas se equivocaba y de ser así, ya tenía una idea de quien era el traidor inmiscuido en e colegio.

Todo estaba listo y no podía estar mas satisfecho. Hacer planes podía ser para él un excelente pasatiempo, los hacia desde niño con una gran precisión que enorgulleció en mas de una ocasión a su madre. No era difícil y la espera como en ese momento podía ser deliciosa.

Notó encantado como Bill se estremeció al contacto de sus dedos. Solo tenía que hacer una ligera presión en sus omóplatos y descender lentamente para lograr que hiciera una expresión placentera y echara su cabeza hacia atrás.

Estaba sobre él, a horcajadas, justo como lo quería. Dispuesto, tan ardiente como un dios griego y con su mirada azul impregnada de deseo.

—Eres un caliente…- susurró a su oído antes de morder su lóbulo y acariciar su endurecido miembro sobre la mezclilla de su pantalón. No que él mismo no lo fuera, pero decirlo nunca estaba de más.

—Mira quien lo dice... - respondió divertido apretando sus nalgas, consiguiendo que soltara un gemido al sentir como su propia erección se restregaba contra la tela, excitándolo segundo a segundo.

—Estás jugando sucio, galán...– musitó complacido posicionando ambas manos sobre el pecho desnudo del pelirrojo -Oh si…-

—¿A eso le llamas cabalgar?- recorrió sus piernas desnudas, erizando los vellos de su nuca y sonrió.

—Eres un tonto…-

—El trato era: Favor por Favor. Tú quisiste que gastara el sueldo de tres meses en una comida elegante y yo quise esto. Así que pon a trabajar tus piernitas porque dudo correrme rápido de esta forma…- Regulus entrecerró los ojos y siguió con parsimonia acariciando su piel salpicada de pecas pálidas; no tenía prisa.

—Por Circe que tu actitud mandona hace que me excite más…-

Estaba consciente que con cada nuevo día y cada revelación que hacia, estaba avanzando hacia una delgada linea que no debía cruzar, una linea de intimidad y reconocimiento que nunca le permitió a nadie cruzar, sin embargo ahí estaba él, prácticamente invitándolo hacia ese circulo secreto donde viven sus pensamientos y su pasado. No debía permitirlo, pero no podía evitarlo.

¿Estaba sintiendo más de lo que debía? ¿Se permitiría acaso cruzar esa linea? No quería pensar en ello porque estaba seguro que de hacerlo, ambos saldrían lastimados y uno terminaría llorando; estaba seguro que ese sería Bill. Se inclinó para besarlo, pero un sonido repiqueteó grave por todo lo alto, haciendo que él ambos se tensaran al instante.

—¡No puedo creer que tan pronto algo haya picado!- exclamó Regulus emocionado ahora por algo totalmente distinto.

—¿Qué hiciste?- el Weasley arqueó su ceja claramente molesto y frustrado.

—Digamos que aproveché tu guardia con Draco para colocar una pequeña trampa en la sala de los menesteres y esa es la alarma que acaba de activarse- se bajó de la mesa como pudo y le arrojó su camisa al pelirrojo. Sentía que estaba caminando como un pato recién nacido, pero le daba igual. El deber llamaba y su trasero quedaba en el segundo lugar de la lista de sus prioridades.

_"¿Dónde está mi otra media?" se_ preguntó pasando con rapidez su varita.

—¿No habías dicho que lo haríamos juntos?- Regulus rodó los ojos. Ahí iba de nuevo.

—Y lo estamos haciendo juntos. No necesitaba misa de dos padres poner la trampa, primor. Ahora piensa en algo desagradable para que baje esa cosa, que dudo que quieras que alguien te vea así ¿verdad?-

—Rayos…- musitó Bill acomodando sus pantalones.

—Claro, no es que me moleste porque se me ocurre un piropo muy divertido: "¿Acaso eres Salazar Slytherin? Porque si tienes escondido un basilisco en la cámara de los secretos"- rió de buena gana tomando una nueva dosis de poción multijugos.

—Muy gracioso- respondió frustrado y claramente avergonzando pensando en los 18 volúmenes sobre Merwyn el malicioso y sus incontables maleficios y sortilegios _"que tierno…"_ se dijo divertido agradeciendo una vez más su habilidad en la legeremancia.

—Que buen tino tiene…- rodó los ojos.

—Ya después puedes lloriquear todo lo que quieras, cariño. Tenemos que atrapar de una vez por todas a ese infeliz chiquillo que se burló de ambos-

—En eso tienes razón… Espero que realmente sea el sospechoso el que cayó en la trampa, porque de lo contrario a Dumbledore no le hará ni una pizca de gracia…-

* * *

Nada más llegar al séptimo piso justo enfrente del tapiz de Bárnabas el chiflado, Bill quedó estupefacto al ver lo que parecía un péndulo invertido con una gran bolsa flotando entre reproches y movimientos erráticos._ "Por Circe..."_ se dijo sorprendido por el tamaño de esa cosa.

Era claramente la trampa, pero le parecía tan complicada que no comprendía siquiera como se podía mantener ahí, desafiando las leyes de la física. Silbó tocando una de las poleas que se encontraban más cerca de él y alzó la mirada.

—¿Cómo conseguiste que semejante monstruo pasara desapercibido?-

—Fácil. Puse un encantamiento de camuflaje y anti rastreo, la gravedad hizo el resto- sonrió tan lleno de sí mismo –cuando vives con un hermano como el mío, donde la privacidad no es una opción, aprendes uno que otro truco para mantenerlo alejado- hizo una anotación en su libreta que guardó al instante en su bolsillo delantero -Además, es más sencilla de armar de lo que podría parecer- con su varita bajó a la presa que se removía inquieto. Solo esperaba que fuera a quien estaban buscando y no un chiquillo incauto.

La medianoche se cernía sobre ellos junto con la ansiedad que trepaba golosa en la espalda de Bill.

A la cuenta de 3, el mayor reveló la identidad del chico misterioso y con la mayor coordinación, le ayudó a adherirlo a la pared imposibilitando su escape. Lo primero que vio fueron mechones de cabello rubio y un pequeño cuerpo que estaba seguro que dé estar en pie, solo le llegaría a al hombro.

—¿Dennis Creevey?- cuestionó aterrado. Era apenas un niño de cuarto año; era imposible que pudiera burlarse de dos adultos experimentados cuando ni siquiera era bueno en combate defensivo u ofensivo. _"A no ser que finja muy bien para pasar desapercibido"_ se dijo apuntándole con su varita.

Regulus sin decir agua va, le apretó la nariz y le introdujo en la boca un pequeño vial el cual vació todo su contenido. _"Debe ser veritaserum"_ consideró por las muecas que hacia el chiquillo.

—No eres Dennis Creevey ¿verdad?-

—No…- musitó mordiendo su lengua el chico haciendo que sangre roja escurriera por la comisura de su labio.

—Pues tenía razón, no era ninguno de los chicos que teníamos registrados… me debes un favor, querido- Regulus con la apariencia de Snape, chasqueó su lengua. Si no era el chico Creaavey, estaba seguro que al igual que Regulus, Bill estaba seugro que se trataba de poción multijugos.

_"Y qué mejor disfraz para pasar desapercibido que un niño débil e inocente como Dennis…"_ se dijo asqueado con toda esa organización de mortifagos que no tenían escrúpulos al utilizar cualquier sucio método para sus propósitos.

—Silencio- sentenció regresando a ver al chico —¿Quién eres en realidad?- luchó un poco sacudiendo la cabeza, luchando con a verdad que demandaba salir expulsada de su boca.

—Marcus… Flint…- sonrió mostrando unos dientes grandes que desencajaban con la anatomía del pequeño Creevey, que consiguió ponerle la piel de gallina a Weasley. Regulus murmuró un "lo sabía" en voz baja que descolocó al pelirrojo –no creí que tan pronto me atraparían ustedes par de pelmazos incompetentes…-

—No quieras pasarte de listillo, Flint. ¿Crees que vas a conseguir provocarnos con una niñería como esa? Te falta mucho por aprender. Además se dé una buena fuente que te tomó un año más para terminar la escuela, lo que me dice que realmente no eres tan brillante como crees ser…- pudo ver como la sonrisa se transformó en una amarga mueca y cual serpiente, sacó la lengua lamiendo su propia sangre.

—¿Qué hiciste con Dennis?-

—Ese sangre sucia, maldito granjero…. Esta donde alguien como él debe estar… con los cerdos…-

—¡Miserable!- Bill se fue contra de él y Regulus trató de interponerse utilizando su cuerpo de barrera entre los dos.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? Habla- le puso su varita en su mejilla que comenzaba a temblar. Parecía que de un momento a otro la pocima dejaría de surtir efecto.

—Todo…- por breves segundos, ambos perdieron la compostura y se regresaron a ver. ¿Qué parte de "todo" era realmente todo? Y solo esperaba que mientras hablaban, Regulus estuviera sondeando su mente tal cual hacia sin levantar sospecha con ese toque delicado e imperceptible que tenía.

—¿Cuál es tu plan, bribón? Porque supongo que todo este teatro es para algo. Sudo que te limitaras a estar de fisgón...-

—Tengo que reparar el armario evanescente… el que está en Borgin y Burkes está listo, en la espera de mi señal…-

Si el plan era hacer un túnel en sus narices para el transito libre de mortifagos hacia Hogwarts; estaban fritos. Jamás lo hubieran adivinado y dudaba que realmente tuviera algún sentido. ¿Era posible tal burla mágica?

—Es suficiente Regulus. Baja al chico que el tiempo es apremiante- dijo una voz calmada a sus espaldas y ambos sudaron frío.

—¿Dumbledore? ¿Cómo rayos sabias que estábamos aquí? — preguntó el azabache, poniendo una amarga expresión tal y como las que hacia Snape durante clases_. "Ahí si le salió natural"_ se dijo considerando que en cualquier otro momento le hubiese parecido algo cómico.

—Soy el director de la escuela, amigo mío. Tiene algunas ventajas ser yo para estos momentos-sonrió enigmático —Así que alguien más se infiltró a la escuela con poción multijugos y es nada menos que Marcus Flint recién egresado de Hogwarts. Si tú planeaste esto, debo decir que es un brillante plan, Marcus. Ese grado de astucia pocas veces diste muestras en tus clases; supongo que de haberlo hecho, la historia hubiera sido diferente…- se quedó callado contemplando el abismo.

—Podemos suplantar lo entonces, o podríamos utilizarlo con un "imperius"- dijo Bill con sus nervios de punta. Ya sabía que el terreno del colegio no era tan seguro como las leyendas lo pintaban, pero darse cuenta de lo fácil que era burlar su seguridad, sí que le hacía temer por sus hermanos, la misión y el propio Regulus. ¿De qué más tendrían que resguardarse? Tal parecía que cualquiera podría inmiscuirse por las entrañas del recinto mágico sin levantar sospecha. Eso sí era alarmante.

—Muy buenas ideas Bill muchacho, pero el tiempo es escaso y tenemos que solucionar las cosas cuanto antes. Averigüen cuál es el plan y desmemorisenlo-

—Pero, señor…- intentó decir el pelirrojo aun sin dar crédito a lo que escucharon sus oídos. El moreno solo endureció su semblante.

—Es una orden, Bill-

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Es todo por el momento pequeños! ¿a que no se esperaban eso? xD En el siguiente capi les tengo preparado algo lindo :3

Nos leemos la próxima semana! Besos~


	25. Besos en Rosa

**PAREJAS:** Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola pequeños, nuevamente aquí reportandome ;D según yo había dicho que no haría capitulos así de largos, pero pues como que me emocioné un poco (y luego el condenado Sev que no quiere cooperar D:)pero bueno, quedó mas o menos y ya no puedo pedir nada mas!

Mil gracias por comentar: **xonyaa11** (dese Dumbly siempre tiene un plan, aunque le guste jugar a los secretos con los demás -w- y pues dudo que esos dos puedan seguir con lo que dejaron pendiente, por el momento verdad? ya que siempre encuentran tiempo para esos menesteres jeje),** Abyss Black** (aww cuanto me alegra que te guste, hace que valga la pena mis quebraderas de cabeza y seguir por aquí actualizando :V asi que espero que te guste la pequeña sorprecita xD),** cuqui. luna. 3** (un poco... ese señor necesita leer menos fanfic para que deje de actuar así XD),** AnaM1707** (porque guarda muchos secretos y le gusta complicar las cosas... pff** y si le atinaste! lo lindo será un poquito de harco, ya era hora :'V),** Pipe Malik Malfoy** (claro que no dudo jeje~ y pues deja a harry fantasear un poco ya que dudo que nuestro dulce Draco le entregue sus joyitas tan fácil TOT y tienes razón en sentir eso con el viejito, planea algo el condenado -w-U),** Sweetvioleth** (oh querida cuanto me alegra que quieras más, pero tristemente Luci y Rem salen hasta el siguiente capi, sorry ;A;),** Cristine Malfoy **(Me alegra :D aunque te seré sincera, en un principio quería que fuera alguien cercano a ellos, pero me arrepentí lol)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

Con Crookshanks ovillado a sus pies, observaba el suave oleaje del lago negro; tan profundo y misterioso, pero al mismo tiempo tan tranquilo que la oscuridad parecía devorar cualquier rastro de vida escondida bajo su superficie.

Una mejor vista de lo que era su aburrido y mal diseñado cuarto. Pegó sus rodillas a su pecho y dejó que aquella canción que tan bien conocía, llenara el pasillo con su suave melodía que aligeraba sus preocupaciones y endulzaba la soledad.

—_Idir gaoth is idir tonn, __Idir tuilleadh is idir gann, __Casann sí dhom __Amhrán na Farraige, __Suaimhneach nó ciúin, __Ag cuardú go damanta. I__dir cósta, idir cléibh. __Idir mé is idir mé féin...__Tá mé i dtiúin...-_

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente se encontró a un palmo de su cara con aquellos ojos verdes mirándole ansiosos y con tal ingenuo deseo que se negaba a esconder. ¿Podía ser más obvio?

—¿Qué significa?-

—¿Qué?- rebatió haciéndose para atrás. Siempre fue bañado con admiración y afecto de su familia, amigos y desconocidos y era lo natural por hacer con su persona, pero había algo en el atrabancando Gryffindor que cuando lo hacía; su corazón se aceleraba haciéndole imposible respirar con normalidad.

—Eso que siempre cantas. Es muy bonito ¿en que idioma es?- Draco rodó los ojos.

—Es gaélico. Si tanto quieres saber, te diré lo que significa para que veas lo magnánimo que soy- sonrió alzando su mentón -Dice: Entre el viento, entre las olas. Entre la arena, entre la orilla; ella canta para mí la canción del mar. Pacífico y silencioso, buscando con ferocidad. Entre la costa entre el corazón, entre la creencia y entre el mar... estoy en sintonía- cerró los ojos dejando que esa agradable sensación se expandiera como cálido vapor de la infancia por todo su cuerpo -Si es muy hermosa…. es una vieja canción celta que me cantaba mi madre a modo de canción de cuna. Solía temerle a muchas cosas cuando era niño...-

—Entonces no has cambiado mucho…- Draco le dio un zape por su osadía.

—Tonto- musitó molesto ante su inocente risa.

—Vale, lo siento. Es un recuerdo muy bonito- Draco arqueó la ceja molesto –hablo en serio, lo prometo- alzó ambas manos en señal de rendición y se volvió a sentar a su lado limpiando sus lentes torcidos, con la punta de su playera holgada -Para alguien que creció sin padres imaginar esos pequeños detalles es el pan de cada día y pienso que debe de ser muy bello compartir algo así con tu mamá- el rubio bajó la mirada.

La carta huérfano la ocupó durante varios años para burlarse de él, que lo dejó sin palabras. A veces si podía ser muy infantil, pero al sentirlo tan cerca junto con el hecho de que probablemente no volvería a ver a su querido padre, ya no era divertido.

—Lo siento…-

—Descuida- Harry hizo una pausa –sigue siendo raro oírte decir esas palabras- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que sus mejillas ganaran color. Sintió el contacto de sus dedos contra los suyos y no pudo apartarlos.

Sabía que algo raro le estaba pasando, pero de ponerlo en palabras, sabía que su integridad sería puesta en jaque y si se negaba a algo, era a ser vulnerable frente a alguien.

Se aclaró la garganta pensando en algo más para distraerse y desviar la incomoda conversación sobre sus riñas del pasado.

—Una vez me perdí en los terrenos de mi casa. Se que suena tonto, pero mi casa es enorme y yo jamas salía solo- Harry frunció su cejas como si no comprendiera el cambio de tema y preguntó.

—Si desconocías el terreno ¿porque lo hiciste?-

—Estaba buscando una flor esqueleto como la que aparece en el cuento de "El vuelapluma de Lyra" de Beatrix Bloxam, claro un cuento decente que sacó antes que publicara sus horrorosos y vomitivos cuentos de toadstool…- los dedos se Harry se abrieron paso entre los suyos haciendo una pequeña presión indolora que era extrañamente agradable y que le envolvía con electrizante calidez –Era un día sin luna, así que te podrás imaginar lo oscuro y lúgubre que todo lucía…- el moreno asintió -estuve perdido al menos una hora, pero fue suficiente para mí para no ver la oscuridad de la misma manera. Tenía seis- Crookshanks se sentó sobre sus piernas y maulló como si comprendiera lo que estaba hablando –hubiera estado llorando como un bebe de no ser por esa canción. De alguna forma consigue calmarme y recordarme que todo estará bien… incluso en ese horrible y diminuto cuartucho...-

Detestaba todo de ese reducido lugar. Su húmedo hedor, su monocromática tonalidad, la alfombra desteñida. Era como estar nuevamente recluido en la oscuridad del bosque, su siseante sonido de ramas chocar entre si, el viento peleando con las hojas de los arboles y los insufribles bichos que pululaban en cada esquina. De solo pensarlo, los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban.

—Creo que podría hacer algo al respecto…- dijo examinando el lugar con sus ojos verdes que estaba seguro no tenían nada que ver con un sapo en escabeche. _"Incluso podría decir que son lindos... claro, si no fueran suyos"_ se dijo avergonzado.

—¿Cómo hiciste con Zabinni?- se cruzó de brazos.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Te sigue molestando?-

—No, lo contrario. No sé a aparecido y supuse que lo habías mandado a Tombuctú o algo así-

-Ganas no me faltaron de hacerlo, pero soy inocente de los cargos. Después de la confrontación, dudo poder llamarla pelea porque cayeron como moscas apenas llegué; no he visto ni a Zabinni ni su sequito de bobos- se alzó de hombros –creí que me tenían miedo o algo así- dijo divertido invitándole a pasar a su propio cuarto.

—Creído-

—¿Qué son las flores esqueleto? Jamás escuché de ellas en herbologia- encendió con su varita las velas flotantes que muy poco pudieron para amenizar el aire confinado del cuarto.

—Son unas flores blancas que se tornan transparentes con el contacto del agua. Fue un duro golpe saber que en Inglaterra es imposible encontrarlas- le empujó los lentes con el índice y negó con la cabeza. Estaba haciendo una embelesada expresión que le aturdía -¿no viniste a impartir una clase o algo así? porque ya fue mucha charla por una noche-

—Si, señor-

* * *

Si había algo que le gustaba de esa extraña situación en la que se encontraba, era poder aprender algo de lo que el Gryffindor tenía por enseñarle. Nunca lo diría en voz alta ni bajo amenaza, pero era un buen maestro que lo ayudaba a estar tranquilo y en sintonía con el flujo de la magia.

_"Incluso me ha salvado de más formas de las que me gustaría pensar" se_ dijo haciendo una mueca dejando que moviera sus manos de arriba a abajo.

Gracias a ello comprendió de quien era la magia suave y amigable que lograba despertarlo durante el día y que con gentileza lo salvaba de vacío.

_ "Siempre fue él… es increíble que con dieciséis años su poder sea tan grande y fuerte que pueda hacerle competencia con el señor tenebroso…" _lo sintió fluir y difuminarse en su interior en una deliciosa sensación_ "¡Aunque su cercanía es demasiado!_" se dijo molesto queriendo que se quitara esa sensación en su brazos.

Siempre detestó el rose de la piel de alguien más que no fuera su familia, pero había algo diferente con la de él, algo que le impedía apartarse y que estaba volviéndole loco al notar cosas que nunca vio en su persona o que jamás en el pasado hubiese asociado con Harry._ "Merlín, es Potter. Potter. Jamás lo llamaré por su nombre, no se saldrá con la suya"_ se dijo haciendo una comisura.

Si bien, era tal como lo describía. Un bobo Gryffindor que le hacía honor a su casa exudando valentía, que se lanza a la aventura sin medir las consecuencias en pos de absurdos ideales; pero para su sorpresa podía ser mucho más; jamás buscaba reconocimiento como pensó, de hecho rehuía a llamar la atención; era justo, amable como ninguno, agradable, diligente, algo torpe incluso encantador; muchas características que el admiraba y descubrirlo le hacía pensar que tal vez observaba más de la cuenta sus acciones.

—Ahora has una inhalación y vuelve a la primera posición- colocó sus manos en el centro y dio un paso atrás- bien. Estás listo para repetirlo por tu cuenta-

—Creí que desistirías de venir después que la novedad pasara...-refunfuñó Draco haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por emular lo que le enseñó.

—Sigue siendo extraño verte como Lynci y regresar a ser tú, pero creo que ya es más digerible. Además prometí ayudarte y eso estoy haciendo-

—Supongo que los héroes del mundo mágico tienen pocas actividades en la noche que venir aquí suena tan tentador-

—De hecho lo es- rebatió corrigiéndole la postura -puedo serte útil y puedo usarte como modelo para mis pinturas. Así que ambos ganamos- sonrió radiante.

—Ya... - no estaba muy convencido.

—¿Qué te parece descansar un rato? Vas bien, aprendes rápido, aunque te quejas por cada movimiento y de que estoy cerca de ti-

—No es mi culpa que me pongas absurdas posturas sin explicarme bien para que sirven- rechistó cuando tocó su nuca y maldijo el escalofrío que le generaba.

—Y ya te he dicho que no entiendo bien cómo funcionan las posturas, pero se lo efectivas que son. Lo que si sé, es que la magia que esta dentro de nosotros esta influenciada no solo por nosotros mismos, si no también los demás. La magia constriñe y sella, así como fluye y libera. En tu caso sucede algo así. Al lanzarte el hechizo, Voldemort creyó poder limitarte a su poder, tenerte a su merced y sin voluntad; pero no contó con todas las variables a tu alrededor y tu propia fortaleza- Draco miró sus propias manos y sonrió cuando el gato naranja talló su cara contra su pierna, demandando atención.

—¿Realmente crees eso?-

—Palabra por palabra- Draco sintió sus mejillas arder tan fuerte que tuvo que golpearlas para disimular. _"Gracias al cielo, parece que no se dio cuenta"_ se dijo viendo al moreno, tendido de panza en el suelo con todos sus cachivaches regados, notándose muy concentrado en su tarea.

Su pincel iba de arriba a abajo impregnando la hoja de papel con agua y un matiz azul que disminuía de intensidad conforme le agregaba blanco y se entremezclaban en un apagado gris azulado con brechas de coliflor que acentuaba la tonalidad mas fuerte.

—¿Qué es eso?-

—Acuarela ¿Qué parece?-

—No me refería a eso- puso los ojos en blanco –eso que dibujas y que sigues pintando desde hace tres noches cada que pides un descanso de media hora…-

—Eres tu ¿no te parece?- Draco sintió nuevamente la oleada de calor expandirse por su rostro y se sentó a su lado en flor de loto.

—Ya sé que soy yo, eso es obvio. Lo que no entiendo es porque no lo dejas en paz y haces otro nuevo u otra cosa. ¿Qué no puedes hacer un florero o algo así?-

—Puedo, pero no quiero. Me gusta dibujarte y tenerte enfrente me da una muy buena oportunidad notar en que me equivoqué la primera vez- mojó su pincel grueso en el agua y sacudió vigorosamente antes de sacarlo y humedecerlo nuevamente en un pigmento rosado -Tienes tus pómulos marcados, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para realzar tus ojos almendrados. Tu barbilla es algo afilada y tiene una pequeña curvatura gracias a un hoyuelo que tienes cerca de tu boca que no había visto antes...- hizo una pausa entrecerrando los ojos -Pero por más que intento combinar mis pinturas, no consigo que tenga el tono adecuado de tu iris…-

—Ya deja de verme…- le apartó el rostro con su mano. Su mirada que le escudriñaba con intensidad le transmitía demasiado, que estaba seguro que la manera en la que era observado debía ser ilegal.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a pintar si no puedo verte?-

—Pues no pintes, ya no te doy permiso para retratarme. Es demasiado vergonzoso que me mires de esa forma…-

—Me gustas. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? — infló sus cachetes ofendido.

—Potter, ya hablamos de eso… Solo es una influencia por el hechizo que tengo. Solo sientes atracción por Lynci, no por mí, date cuenta y deja de decir tonterías-

—Por si no lo has notado van dos veces que te lo digo y en ambas ocasiones no tenías la apariencia de Lynci- Draco abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas –sé que tenemos una historia de riñas y pleitos, pero eso no cambia lo que siento por ti-

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque te gusto?-

—No lo sé… ¿necesito un motivo para quererte?-

—¡Claro que sí! ¡La gente normal no va por ahí enamorándose de su enemigo de la escuela como si fuera cualquier cosa!- se puso de pie y se alejó de él. ¿Porque le gustaba confundir su cabeza de esa manera? _"¿me quiere? que tontería..."_ se dijo abrazándose a si mismo.

—¿Quieres un motivo? ¡Bien!- Harry se incorporó de un salto hasta llegar a su lugar -¿Qué te parece este? Cada mañana que me despierto lo primero que hago es pensar en ti y si acaso fui muy rudo contigo la noche anterior o si me excedí con el entrenamiento. No como Lynci, sino, como tu. Cada vez que compartimos una clase, no puedo concentrarme porque me gusta verte sentado a mi lado, como te recargas sobre su codo y finges no poner atención a clases, incluso la forma en como escribes, como agarras tu pluma con mucha soltura, apenas poniendo presión sobre ella y arrugas tu nariz cuando algo te desagrada, te molesta o ambos; demonios, que por cada forma que lo haces quiere decir un significa algo distinto-

Draco ya no quería escuchar mas, pero parecía que era de otro pensamiento el Gryffindor porque siguió hablando.

—Puedes ser hiriente, ácido, burlón, creído, pretencioso e incluso descarado...-

—¡Oye!-

—Pero eso también me gusta de ti y mucho. Creo que es lindo como contrasta lo que sale de tu boca con tu apariencia…- sonrió con timidez cuando finalmente Draco se animó a regresarle la mirada -si bien comencé a interesarme en ti al ser una chica, no solo vi tu apariencia, si no que de alguna forma me sentí atraído por tu personalidad como si hubiera visto a través de ti...- estaba tan cerca que de tener fuerza, lo apartaría.

Harry lo besó con fuerza chocando sus labios con torpeza, que sus dientes dolieron y tuvo que sobar sus nariz.

—Eres pésimo besando…- murmuró respirando aceleradamente. Su corazón latía aprisa y aunque fue terrible su vano intento, pudo sentir a lo que se refería.

—Lo siento- ahora fue el turno del moreno de sentirse avergonzado -Solo lo hice una vez y fue un desastre- contestó apenado.

—Sí, muchos dicen que fuiste tan malo que hiciste llorar a Chang-

—Yo no la hice llorar, ya estaba llorando por…- se interrumpió al ver la sonrisa que Draco le mostraba.

—Lo sé-

—¿Tan malo fue? Porque no estoy seguro de cómo debería de ser la manera más adecuada… supongo que podría hacerlo mejor si….- Draco se inclinó nuevamente y esta vez fue más lento, un cálido rose de sus labios que se prolongo cinco, tal vez seis segundos a lo mucho, pero fue lo suficiente para que ambos suspiraran –creí que lo detestaste…- murmuró en voz baja abriendo sus ojos, sin poder creer aun lo que acababa de pasar.

—Solo quería que te callaras. Hablas mucho…-

—Ya te había dicho que me incomoda el silencio…- inhaló débilmente -¿entonces nuevamente no significó nada?- el rubio bufó recordando a que se refería.

—No lo sé…- Draco temía conocer la respuesta. ¿Que tal si sus propios sentimientos no era tan diferentes de lo que el azabache profesaba sentir? y peor aun ¿que tal si no era real, tal y como sospechaba? Si, estaba aterrado de lo que pasaría más adelante.

Harry tomó su mano y su cuerpo no pudo evitar temblar. Quería creer que sus dudas estaban infundadas ya que ¿debía estar mal algo que se sintió tan bien?

–Pero si quieres hacerlo bien, deberías practicar…-

* * *

Movía de arriba a abajo su varita acomodando las pociones, ingredientes y viales ya que con un error de la magnitud para volar los nervios de Severus Snape junto con su vida tal y como la conocía, era suficiente para una sola misión. _"Muchas gracias"_ dijo divertido Sirius ampliando su sonrisa lobuna.

Severus bufaba su suerte alejándose y Sirius no podía estar mas complacido con ese nuevo descubrimiento.

_"Ver para creer"_ se dijo interesado en como los paradigmas podían alterarse de un día para otro o en ese caso; horas. "_Ahora todo tiene sentido"_ se dijo sorprendido por la claridad de visión que suponía recordar sus acciones y manías, como se ruborizaba o actuaba como un gatito arisco.

—¡Ya deja de seguirme!- chilló parándose en seco, que estaba seguro que de haber andado más rápido, habría tropezado contra su cuerpo.

—¿A dónde se fue todo tu amor, calabacita?- el pocionista agrió su expresión y se tensó en sus brazos.

—En este momento te desteto tanto, Black...- lo fulminó con la mirada -¡Déjame ir al baño!- Sirius lo soltó, divertido por su expresión —¿Se puede saber a qué se debe todo esto?-

—Mmm… ¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy una persona a la que le gusta el amor, amar y ser amado y créeme que me faltó mucho cariño esos doce años en Azkaban- abrió sus brazos y notó como las barreras del ojinegro, temblaron antes de volverse a alzar firmes frente a sus ojos.

—Eso no quiere decir que debes de invadir mi espacio personal-

—Que amargadito eres, mi limoncito arrugado-

—Deja de ponerme sobrenombres. ¡Nada de calacita o meloncito ni nada! Me llamo Severus Snape. Snape esta bien, incluso Sev...- eso ultimo lo dijo en voz muy baja que a cualquier otro le hubiese costado trabajo escucharle, pero no a Sirius que solo amplió su sonrisa.

—¡Ajá! sabia que si te gustaba que te dijera Sev- el pocionista refunfuñó entre dientes algo que sonó a "Maldita poción del demonio"

—¡Y de estar agarrándome como si fuera una almohada! Tengo que seguir trabajando-

—Veo como se mueve tu boca y que salen palabras repelentes, pero también veo que te estas sonrojando y es como si dijeras: "Siri, por favor, continua y abusa de mi"- Severus abrió y cerró su boca como un pez fuera del agua antes de gruñir.

—Eres insoportable ¿ya te lo habían dicho antes?-

—Muchas veces en el pasado, incluso creo que tu estabas en el puesto numero uno de las personas que lo decían; así que no es nuevo-

—Mira Black, si lo que dije va a interferir en mi trabajo, simplemente olvidado ¿de acuerdo? No quiero nada, no necesito nada de ti. He vivido con este amor unilateral por 25 años, así estoy bien así; por tanto te pido que actúes como siempre y no le des importancia-

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, cuando el papacito de tus sueños esta frente a ti dispuesto a amarte y tu sales con que prefieres una idea a la realidad?-

—No hablas en serio… por Merlín Sirius, dices estar dispuesto a aceptarme como si me hicieras un favor ¿y yo debería de dar brincos de gusto? El amor no funciona así…-

—¿Y tú qué sabes del amor, Sev? Muchas de mis relaciones empezaron así… a menos que tú seas él que no hable en serio-

—Acabo de tomarme tu condenado batido con una dosis de veritaserum que si mal me va durará otra hora más. Y todavía dudas de mis palabras...-

—Es que no te entiendo. Mira, prácticamente yo solo necesito que me digan que me aman para que yo también lo sienta… si, así como lo oyes; así de fácil es ganarme, Sev. Sé que suena absurdo, pero así es. No entiendo porque no se te ocurrió antes, la verdad-

—Claro, que fácil hubiera sido decirte "Eres el amor de mi vida, Black. Por favor el día de hoy no me hagas calzón chino y sal conmigo"- Sirius meditó lo que decía y tuvo que concederle eso.

—Vale, tu ganas. Hubiera sido raro... pero ahora es distinto porque ya no somos unos chavales y en cierta medida hemos madurado; incluso por el tiempo de convivencia nos conocemos mejor y puedo decir que eres bastante quisquilloso, amargado y receloso pero también eres buena persona y tienes un lado extremadamente adorable que me enorgullece conocer ya que supongo que solo unos pocos elegidos pueden conocerla-

_"Aunque supongo que ese es el motivo por el que me botaron varias veces"_ meditó cabizbajo. Tal vez se entregaba con mucha fuerza y eso era lo que alejaba a las personas.

—Si no lo intentamos, jamás sabremos que podría significar. Hay que sacar al gato de la caja para averiguar si está vivo o no-

—Black...— musitó prensando sus labios, imposibilitando que Sirius pudiera hacer algo más que una mueca de dolor.

—Eso sí que dolió… si sigues apretando esta boquita tuya, no nos va a llevar a ningún lado…- el ojinegro lo miró de soslayo –vamos. Tienes a Sirius Black ¿Qué no te mueres por saber que se siente? Fui catalogado como el mejor besador por 5 años consecutivos- bailoteó sus cejas, coqueto.

—Siempre soñé con saberlo... desde que tenía once…-

—¿Siempre?-

—Siempre...- reafirmó cerrando los ojos, aun un poco reacio, pero lo suficiente dispuesto y tembloroso para que a Sirius le pareciera encantador. Se besaron con ahínco, fuerte y abrasador. Labio con labio y tan delicioso que unieron sus lenguas con gusto. Severus jadeó y Sirius tuvo que sostenerlo para que no se cayera.

—Vaya el infierno si se congeló... -

—Ya lo creo- se miraron con intensidad a los ojos. ¿Quién lo diría que terminarían así?

Una campana sonó y Severus parpadeó aturdido antes de correr hacia el dummy que emulaba a la perfección la situación de Draco.

Sirius seguía sorprendido como con tan poca información, logró desenmarañar en escaso tiempo la poción que le suministraron a Draco y como seguía brillantemente buscando, tan cerca de la respuesta que Narcisa estaba cada vez más esperanzada.

—Esto es tan extraño... – agitó el vial con el numero "198" marcado en un costado, que acaba de salir de incubación y repasó con su varita el dummy recostado que mostraba diversas marcar brillantes en un tono rojizo que parpadeaban.

_"Creo que debí de haber puesto más atención en las clases de pociones"_ se dijo intentando ver que era lo que hizo que su arrebolada expresión se tornara en una de genuina preocupación.

—¿Que sucede? porque parece que estas jugando a caras y gestos... al menos dime cuantas palabras son, para adivinar— el pocionista exhaló un fuerte suspiro y lo miró con una brutal seriedad.

—Creo que Dumbledore nos mintió... –

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Espero que les haya gustado la pequeña sorpresita jeje~ Les mando muchos besitos y nos leemos dentro de quince días! Sorry pero, es que quiero actualizar uno de mis fic olvidados con la esperanza de tal vez terminarlo de una vez por todas :'V

Nos leemos sin falta! :D


	26. Huida Caoba

**PAREJAS:** Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola bebes, ya estoy nuevamente por aquí, recuperándome de un muy feo dolor de panza... ahora si haré mucho énfasis en: Si tengo muchas faltas de ortografía, en el hilo de las ideas, perdónenme, pero quería tener el capi listo, pero pues me he sentido malita TOT

Mil gracias por comentar: **xonyaa11** (es que ese Dumbly es algo maquiavelico y para el, todo esta dentro del plan -3-U pero si, se merece unos azotes por esperanzar a Cisa ToT ),** Abyss Black** (aww me emociona tu emoción *W* me hace muy feliz! y pues gracias, me he esforzado con mi otro proyecto, pero no veo cerca poder terminarlo ToT y ya pronto sabrás que trama Dumbly xD), ,** AnaM1707** (gracias a ti por leer :D),** Pipe Malik Malfoy** (¿porque me señoreas? TOT ahí quedó mi corazoncito... y no te puedo explicar ahora, lo siento, supongo que en el siguiente capi lo verán~),** Cristine Malfoy **(en un par de cosillas y en otras omosiones XD)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

Harry estaba seguro que estaba flotando en una nube de ensoñación, tan suave y delicada que no sentía el suelo bajo sus pies. El tacto de sus labios aun quemaban sobre los suyo, que siguió disfrutando de esa agradable percepción con una sonrisa tonta que no desaparecía.

Se besaron un par de veces más y fue como la primera vez. Fuegos artificiales coloridos y vivos en un cielo oscuro y despejado, que estallaban con un "Bang" en cada terminal nerviosa de su cuerpo. ¿Realmente solo besar podía sentirse tan bien? Sacudió su cabeza inquieto. Nunca lo hubiera creído y Ron no le había hecho justicia con sus burdas descripciones.

Arrastró su capa de invisibilidad por todo el pasillo y ni se acordó que dejó su mochila en el recinto de Draco justo detras del cuadro de Sir Cadogan. Al demonio Filch y su condenada gata, se sentía tan fuerte eh invulnerable que incluso podría toparse con Voldemort cara a cara y desconocería el miedo.

_"Dijo que practicara más… pero… ¿será que volverá a pasar en algún otro momento?" _no conocía la respuesta, pero estaba ansioso por descubrirlo pronto. Claro que no quería presionarlo, jamás lo haría y solo esperaba que no lo consideraba lo suficientemente desastroso como para no querer volver a intentarlo.

Suspiró. Solo tendría la oportunidad dos horas de sueño antes de su primera materia, pero no se sentía para nada cansado, es más, se creía capaz de dar diez vueltas al campo de Quidditch y aun tener energía para tener un feroz partido.

-Buenas madrugadas Harry- el moreno se erizo hasta la punta de su cabello, como si hubiera sido sorprendido en medio de una fechoría y con temor buscó quien mas estaba despierto. No creía poder idear una coartada lo suficientemente rapida y plausible a sus amigos -descuida, ni un misil nuclear o el juicio final podrían despertar a Ron o a Dean... Lo lamento mucho por sus almas- como si hubiera leido su pensamiento, sonrió jocoso Seamus tumbado sobre su pecho, pintándose las uñas de negro.

-¿Y tú estabas despierto por?- _"rebatir con una pregunta no es para nada sospechoso" _se dijo Harry con ironía deseando darse un zape, pero ese saludo fue uno blanco golpe en su cara que lo catapultó de regreso a la realidad.

-Tengo el sueño ligero- se alzó de hombros -Neville salió a hacer sus cosas de Herbologia a eso de las cuatro. Le encanta ser la mascota de Sprout- sonrió jactancioso, alzando la mano dándole el visto bueno a su obra –y como ya no pude dormir, quise probar los esmaltes que robé a mi prima. ¿A qué se ve fabuloso?- rió divertido.

-Ya... supongo…- Harry se acomodó sus gafas que escurrían por el puente de su nariz.

—Además haces mucho ruido al quitarte tus pesados zapatos y las sábanas de tu cama... Y no hablo de esta vez- ahora si lo miró a los ojos y puso una embustera sonrisa de gato de Cheshire.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- el chico de cabello arena trató de hacer memoria mirando al techo.

—Ya tiene dos semanas. Está bien, amigo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Esos dos no sospecharían de nada, incluso aunque se los deletrearas- Harry no sabía si estar agradecido o no -Parece ser que las cosas resultaron bien después de todo con el chico misterioso. Papi Seamus esta orgulloso-

—Err… se podría decir - contestó avergonzado.

Aun no sabía si realmente las cosas iban en un buen camino, pero podía asegurar que no estaba mal, ya que conociendo el carácter del Slytherin, bien fácil lo hubiera rechazado y humillado de la forma mas escalofriante posible.

—¿Y ya mojaste brocha? De ser así, quiero detalles lo mas explícitos posible-

—¡Seamus!- chilló avergonzado.

—Vamos Harry. Somos jóvenes saludables de 16 años. Es natural hacerlo o desear hacerlo y ya ni hablar con la persona que nos gusta-

—Solo nos besamos un poco y ya…- murmuró en voz baja. No creía que estuviera listo para algo más; si con solo besarle y fantasear en penosas duchas ya se sentía en el nirvana ¿que podía esperar en el siguiente nivel?

—¡Cierra la boca!- exclamó emocionado saltando de su cama con una expresión de jubilo –eso si precisa jugosos detalles. ¿Fue un piquito? ¿Boca cerrada? ¿Abierta? ¿Hubo lengua? No sé porque siempre te imaginé como del tipo francés...-

—Seamus…- Harry estaba rojo a más no poder. ¿porque su confidente siempre estaba tan energizado, incluso a las 5:30 de la madrugada?

—Oigan bajen la voz no dejan dormir…- musito Ron entre sueños antes de roncar audiblemente.

—Y si van a seguir hablando de besos, tendrán que darme un par, porque odio despertarme ante de que amanezca- gruñó Dean estirándose entre quejidos, negándose a abrir los ojos.

—No hagas amenazas que no puedes cumplir, amigo- refutó Seamus saltando a la cama del moreno, haciendo reír a Harry al ver la expresión horrorizada de Dean tratando de desembarazarse de un muy cariñoso Seamus Finnigan.

Si eso lo alejaba de la mirilla curiosa del irlandés, estaba agradecido.

* * *

Haciendo su largo cabello pelirrojo hacia atrás, bufó al aire.

El dichoso plan, en el cual no tuvo participación activa, se estaba saliendo de sus manos como arena pequeña y fina. El panorama no era mejor y no estaba ahí para algo así. ¿Dónde quedaba la honradez y la protección a los débiles? ¿El deber justificado y la nobleza? No comprendía y estaba lejos de hacerlo.

Regulus lucía en un plano distante al de él, sereno, compuesto y centrado. Como si todos sus sentidos estuvieran trabajando con una perfecta coordinación para marcar el curso de su siguiente acción. Y eso lo ponía aún más molesto. No era momento para estar calculando como erudito y deseaba que de una vez por todas actuara.

—A ver si entendí. ¿Acabo de desmemorizar a un chico sobre nuestro encuentro, para que abra un puente ente Borgin y Burk y Hogwarts y deje pasar una horda de mortifagos? ¿Le sacaste toda la información que tiene y ahora tenemos que quedarnos cruzados de brazos como si no pasara nada?-

—Aja- respondió Regulus abriendo el mapa del merodeador que había copiado a la perfección mientras analizaba su siguiente movimiento con sus ojos amatista viajando ávidos entre los muros de Hogwarts y sus habitantes.

—¡Pero es que esta demente esa idea! ¡A Dumbledore ya se le zafó un tornillo! ¿Y porque le hacemos caso? ¡No podemos estar con un espía de Voldemort recorriendo los pasillos mientras suplanta a un niño inocente!-

—Sé que así lo parece primor, pero Dumbledore está más adelantado que ambos. Él puede ver el panorama 3 veces más lejos de lo que nosotros podremos hacerlo...- su fe ciega lo turbaba. ¿Qué tal si estaba en un error? ¿Qué tal si eso los orillaba a caer en una trampa peor?

-Pero...-

-Te recuerdo que ambos solo somos simples peones en este enorme juego que llevan jugando el viejito y Voldy un par de años- dio un asentimiento y guardó el mapa en el bolsillo –Somos prescindibles y acatamos ordenes; ese es nuestro trabajo. Suena triste y mediocre, pero es lo que es. Yo le debo la vida y tú te ofreciste de voluntario, así que los dos estamos jodidos- Bill torció el gesto y se preguntó, como su padre también podía obedecer esa clase de ordenes por un bien mayor.

-Puedo ver por tu carita de borrego a medio morir que no te agrada ni un poco y lo entiendo. A mí también me frustra no poder hacer mucho y estar atado de manos, pero no por eso voy a desobedecer-

-Suena como si fuera nuestro dueño-

-Algo así. Si él dice que nos pongamos en cuatro y digamos "meow", lo hacemos. Suena descabellado, pero así es...- mostró sus dientes en una falsa sonrisa.

-Creo que la única ventaja que tenemos es que sabemos quién es el espía y lo que hará a principios de febrero...-

-Exacto. Esa es una gran ventaja, me alegra que estés viendo finalmente el vaso medio lleno-

Bill sentía que en un solo rato envejeció al menos diez años. Tantos enigmas y secretos, verdades a medias y trampas. Si así estaban las cosas a media partida, no quería ni enterarse que les deparaba en el ultimo tramo.

-O medio vacío dependiendo de la filosofía que tengas...-

-Mmm, nos ponemos intelectuales en momentos de crisis –susurró coqueto –habla un poco más lento de corrientes filosóficas y mojaré mis calzones, profesor Weasley...- Bill sonrió siguiéndole el juego.

-Es lo que ocupo para impresionar a las damas… Un poco de Kafka y Nietzsche y las vuelvo locas-

-Y vaya que funciona de maravilla, galán- besó su mejilla al notar que ya no había tensión en sus hombros y Bill se preguntó ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo podía tener esa habilidad con él? "_seguro pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos que ya me lee como un libro"_ se dijo asintiendo, seguro ese era el motivo.

–El Dennis original se encuentra en la torre Gryffindor en el tercer nivel, seguro en un baúl de fondo expansivo. Ve a revisar que se encuentre bien- chasqueó la lengua comenzando a chupar una paleta de caramelo –y lleva al señor Flint al dormitorio que seguro en media hora recobra el conocimiento- se alzó de hombros lanzándole un hechizo desilusionador.

-¿Y dejó a Dennis ahí como si no pasara nada?-

-Sé que tu corazoncito Gryffindor no puede lidiar con una injusticia así, pero no debemos levantar más sospechas, primor. Dennis está vivo, si no, ¿porque crees que Dumbledore estaba tranquilo? Además el cabello de un cadáver no sirve para la poción multijugos... – un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del pelirrojo al siquiera considerar esa posibilidad.

-¿Y tú a dónde vas?- cuestionó al ver como con un movimiento de varita desarmaba la trampa y se daba la media vuelta .

—A hablar con Dumbledore. Si bien comprendo sus motivos, hay un par de cosas que no me agradan del todo…-

-Perfecto. Y dile que es la última vez que trabajo con él-

-Ten por seguro que él ya lo sabe. ¿Algo más que quieras agregar, bombón?-

-Meow…- el pelinegro chasqueó la lengua divertido sin dejar de avanzar.

-Te faltó ponerte en cuatro...-

-Eso puede esperar a más tarde- le respondió notando que iba riéndose con su pausado caminar. Estaba seguro que cuando eso terminara y si sobrevivía, no quería tener nada que ver con Hogwarts o su viejo director en lo que le restara de vida.

* * *

Remus sonrió. Había sido un mejor día y con la luna llena lejos de panorama estaba más tranquilo y ya no de tan mal humor.

"_Gracias a Merlín por eso" _se dijo aliviado a notar que finalmente sus hombros ya no estaban agarrotados y su ceño finalmente podía descansar.

Ser alfa sí que era trabajo duro, pero consideraba que por un entendimiento y una gran aceptación de la manada, valía la pena el esfuerzo. Eran asertivos y si respondían a incentivos lo cual era ganancia como método de enseñanza. Estaban motivados a aprender lo que sea que el líder quisiera enseñarles y como esponjas absorbían el conocimiento. Ver aquello le recordó con agrado por qué decidió volverse un profesor pese a su condición licana.

Esa satisfacción de poder influir en el engrandecimiento de las personas, poder ayudarles a ser mejor y expandir los horizontes del conocimiento sí que era revitalizante para él.

-¿Sabes que pierdes tu tiempo, verdad? Esos lobos han sido ignorantes toda su vida, que enseñarles magia de adultos es como pedirle lluvia con cánticos sagrados a una piedra -

-Y ya regresó el señor simpatías desbordando miel, que novedad- ironizó acomodando sus materiales de enseñanza.

Lucius hizo un mohín sentándose en el suelo, acomodando su cabello recién lavado en el rio.

Los días anteriores fueron bastante tensos entre ellos tras la reapertura de heridas pasadas. El quien era culpable y quien fue la víctima era un cuento de nunca acabar, si se hicieron mucho daño gracias a sus propias acciones y las de terceros; tomaron decisiones que marcaron sus vidas y las encaminó a lo que ahora eran.

No estaba orgulloso consigo mismo tras ese pleito, incluso podía decir que se sentía avergonzado de no poder ser más sensato y ecuánime con el tema. El rubio lo provocó y su resentimiento salió desbocado como el agua de una presa rota.

Destruyó la frágil paz que tenía como si eso pudiera solucionar algo. No se puede cambiar el pasado y Remus con más templanza en su interior lo comprendía, pero el presente podía hacerse más llevadero "_si tan solo el pusiera de su parte"_ se dijo con preocupación.

-Aunque te ves de mejor humor…- musitó el rubio peinando su cabello que le llegaba apenas debajo de los hombros. Por un momento había pensado que lo recortaría más, pero parecía que las viejas costumbres se arraigaban como la mala hierba a la acera. Sin embargo, le concedía el hecho de que se veía bien con su cabello largo.

-Lo estoy. Adoro ser maestro; creí que sabias eso- le respondió pasándole su camisa ahora limpia con aroma a sol y hierba fresca.

-Lo sé... Siempre fue tu sueño- bajó la mirada como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía y tanteó el terreno con sus ojos grises para cerciorarse no haber pisado una granada -¿cuánto tiempo más tenemos que seguir en esta pocilga? Es horrible ese olor a humedad- arrugó su nariz con altanería. _"Y ahí está el Lucius Malfoy que viste y calza"_ se dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Demasiado insulso para el gusto de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy?—

-Para cualquiera que tenga ojos y nariz…- alzó su mentón.

-Lo siento su real majestad, pero no sé puede hacer gran cosa cuando tienes que encontrar refugio y con lo que se tiene a la mano es austero- Remus dijo con simpleza, sin afán de incitar una guerra -además, Dumbledore no ha dado órdenes, así que no podemos movernos de aquí-

-Ya-dijo poco convencido –creo que ahora yo cocinaré…-

-¿Insinúas que mi sopa de calabaza y puerro es mala?- Remus alzó la ceja. Sabía que su cocina no era la mejor, pero era práctica y con solo calabaza, hongos silvestres y puerros en los alrededores, no se podía hacer mucho.

-No, yo… quería ayudarte un poco ya que siempre eres tu quien hace la comida- dijo desviando la mirada como si le costara decir esas palabras –aunque tu sopa siempre parece engrudo… no es tan mala, realmente…- el castaño rió por esa afirmación que parecía pasar por un cumplido.

-Claro- asintió pasándole un cuchillo –pero conociéndote, dudo que puedas manejar algo que no sea un caldero. Ponte a picar estas setas y ya veremos si te asiendo a ayudante de cocinero…-

Lucius quiso agregar algo, pero una luz que se colaba por la pequeña ventana improvisada lo puso en alerta. Llamaradas rojas volando del cielo, estrellándose contra el suelo y halos oscuros viajando con gran velocidad. Se escucharon gritos a lo lejos.

_"Mortifagos"_ siseo su mente furiosa. ¿Cómo dieron con ellos si se habían movido más al norte? Había estado seguro que los hombres lobo borraban sus rastros y huellas, eran muy sigilosos generalmente, que efectivamente se sentía en un aprieto.

-Demonios, regresaron antes de lo que esperé…- recordaba que Fenrir hizo un trato con el antiguo líder, así que era obvio que regresaría por su rebanada de pastel tarde o temprano y una alianza con el señor tenebroso.

-¿Remus? —preguntó el rubio más blanco que el papel. Parecía que tenía las horas contadas, que estaba tan próximo a esconderse detrás de él.

-Ahora no, Lucius, tengo que pensar...- los hombres lobos corrían furiosos en la llanura evadiendo los hechizos y rayos rojos. Remus se puso en acción y salió del escondite.

En medio del ataque, Regan se aproximó a él en la espera de indicaciones. Habían discutido en contadas ocasiones el qué hacer en caso de contingencia, y solo esperaba que en la situación real, pudieran lidiar con ello.

Quería creer que si, ya que su estirpe había sobrevivido años en el exterior en la crudeza del ambiente, alzándose como un recuerdo de esas épocas salvajes.

-Reagan, lleva a los demás al refugio. Ocúltense y no ponga en riesgo sus vidas si no lo a merita- el hombre asintió solemne –tengo que protegerlo, pero estaremos en contacto amigo mío. Los llamaré cuando se calmen las cosas…-

-Descuide jefe, estaremos esperando su señal para contraatacar- El hombre se alejó corriendo de esa forman extraña que le hacía lucir una especie de híbrido de humano y lobo y juntó a la manada que se integró en la oscuridad del bosque.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- Remus rebuscó entre sus cosas y tomó su deteriorado baúl ya listo con todo lo indispensable para esos casos de emergencia.

-Huir y salir del radar. Si te encuentran, seguro te matan y a mi contigo...-

-Pero...- quiso rebatir ansioso. Esa no era una opción y ambos lo sabían. _"Bingo"_ pensó en su mente al encontrar lo que estaba buscando; su traslador para casos de emergencia.

-¿Confías en mí?- extendió la mano al rubio, que con una pesa exhalación miró a los alrededores y la morada en llamas, antes de regresar sus ojos al castaño.

—Siempre...- sintieron temblar la pequeña construcción desde sus cimientos y Remus asiendo con su diestra a Lucius, mientras con la otra apretaba una bola de billar blanca, desaparecieron del lugar a gran velocidad.

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Lamento si quedó mas corto de lo esperado el capi, pero de ultimo minuto, quité una escena que preferí posponerla al siguiente capitulo~

Les mando un beso enorme y espero que estén muy bien! yo espero subir el siguiente capi el viernes, pero si no puedo, ay les aviso TOT (Espero que mi panza ya este mejor para entonces -u-)


	27. Mandamiento Oscuro

**PAREJAS:** Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola bebes! Ya me siento mucho mejor de mi panza; gracias por sus buenos deseos *w* (y para tristeza mía, estoy nuevamente en tratamiento ;A;) así que les traigo un nuevo capi que espero compense lo corto del anterior :D

Mil gracias por comentar: **cuqui. luna. 3** (Ohh resumiste super bien el capi :O y no hay nada mejor que un Harry esperanzado *w*),** Abyss Black** (y es un gusto verte por aquí y que te siga gustando la historia :3 me pone muy feliz!),** lavagulau04 ** (gracias por tus palabras! y pues es difícil no presionarme ya que quiero escribir algo que valga la pena :'V pero procuraré llevármela con calma y ya no sobrecargar mi estomago con el café lol ),** Pipe Malik Malfoy** (gracias por tu consejo! es lo que he estado tomando n.n te lo agradezco :'V y con respecto a la historia tienes toda la razón con todos, en especial con Rem, pero pues la esta pasando fatal con todo lo que esta pasando así que le costará tiempo volver a sentirse cómodo con Lucy ;A;),** Cristine Malfoy **(gracias *o*)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

No había error y de eso no le cabía duda.

Sacó de su túnica su útil cuaderno de anotaciones y de nueva cuenta, corroboró con un rápido movimiento de sus ojos sus cálculos. Sirius lo seguía atento a tres palmos de distancia y aunque podía percibir que hablaba, no escucha lo que estaba diciendo. Tenía que concentrarse.

No quería creer la idea que le llegó a la mente, esa conclusión era malévola y absurda, pero de una lógica hiriente que no podía tolerar. No, no y no.

—¿A qué te refieres con que mintió?- volvió a preguntar Sirius, esta vez deteniéndolo por el antebrazo. Se veía igual de ansioso que él, pero para no complicar las cosas, se tuvo que obligar a mantener la compostura.

—A que hizo lo contrario de decir la verdad ¿cómo que a que me refiero?- el de cabello rizado puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te la dejo pasar porque estas alterado- bufó por la nariz -eso lo entiendo, pero lo que no entiendo, es porque estas alzando la voz y diciendo que el viejito nos mintió-

—Es que…- titubeó mordiendo su labio. Un ademan que estaba seguro le hubiera conseguido un par de azotes con su padre, pero a esas alturas, no podía evitarlo. Aquello iba más allá de su límite de serenidad ¿porque tenia que pasar justo en ese momento que las cosas marchaban tan bien con Sirius? No le cabía duda que tenía muy mala suerte -la última prueba que corrí era la ideal... ¡Debió de ser la respuesta, pero el dummy dice que no y ya me quedé sin pruebas!-

—Tal vez te equivocaste… admítelo, tener al dueño de tus quincenas frente a tus ojos puede genera estragos- insinuó un chiste que en ese momento (y suponía que en cualquier otro) le parecía que carecía de gracia.

—Yo no me equivoco en mis pociones., jamás- sentenció con las mejillas encendidas. Si bien amaba a Sirius, sus emociones nunca habían interferido con sus queridas pociones donde todo estaba bien y seguía una justa metodología para un resultado esperado -El procedimiento fue el correcto, los tiempos, mis cálculos siempre son precisos…-

—¿Y que hay con la flor esa que le encargaste a la rubia? En algo debería afectar… hay que pensar con lógica y en cualquier cosa que estas omitiendo antes de sacar conclusiones….-

—¿El lirio araña? Ah, ese no importa que falte. Solo lo iba a ocupar como un estabilizar más fino, para un mejor sabor y color, pero... No es el resultado que debía dar... la formula debería de ser la correcta, pero Draco seguirá siendo una chica incluso bebiendo la poción... Dumbledore dijo que podía hacerse pero... ¿Porque? ¿Por qué nos esperanzó a Narcisa y a mí de que había una solución mediante una poción? Carece de sentido….-

—Tal vez el viejito está chocheando. Digo, podría ser… - rascó su barba cuestionando a los santos en el techo, pero ninguna sonrisa escapó de los labios de Severus.

—Por favor... No es momento de tus bromas, Black… esto que tenemos en la mano es serio y terrible-

—Pero es que no encuentro otra respuesta. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿1500? ¿2000? ¿Quién lleva la cuenta?-

—Claro que no es tan antiguo; ni que fuera Filch- musitó eso último, haciendo sonreír a Sirius.

—Cierto. Filch venían en el paquete de la compra del castillo al 2x1 con Pevees. Ese condenado Poltergeist- rió divertido a lo que el pocionista carraspeó. No había tiempo para bromear y se apresuró a regresar al tema principal.

—Tenemos que decírselo a Narcisa, no queda de otra- suspiró apesadumbrado. Si había algo que le dolía además de no poder recuperar a su querido ahijado, era tener que romper las ilusiones de su amiga.

—¿Y hacer que se preocupe? Vamos hombre, que hasta brilla de lo emocionada que está por recuperar a su hijo. ¡Ni loco!- Sirius negó y sacudió vehemente la cabeza, pero Severus consideraba que era el único camino.

_"Pero antes debo mandarle una carta a Dumbledore… nos debe una gran explicación"_ se dijo súbitamente furioso.

—Aunque suena horrible tenemos que decírselo a Narcisa…–

—¿Decirme que?- los dos hombres se voltearon al instante asustados al ver a la rubia mujer quitándose su capa de viaje, tan radiante como una estrella –finalmente conseguí el ultimo ingrediente, querido amigo. Así que por mi parte, mi trabajo en las calles ha terminado- dijo con orgullo -después de esta experiencia creo que sería muy buena negociante de pociones e ingredientes de tiempo completo-

—Narcisa…- susurró en un hilo de voz Severus. ¿Cómo hacerlo si se veía tan llena de vida? -nosotros...-

—Tenemos que decirte que hemos decidido casarnos. Y sabes. Limamos diferencias como sugeriste y ahora no puedo quitarme de encima este dulce baklava- le guiñó el ojo galante haciendo soltar una risilla a la mujer cuando le echó el brazo al ojinegro –nos gustaría tu bendición y supongo que sabes de buenos lugares para la luna de miel...-

—¡Black!- chilló Severus cuando este bajó peligrosamente su mano a su glúteo. "_Perro cínico"_ se dijo molesto.

—No, ahora seré Sirius Snape… ya que dudo que quieras mi apellido… demasiado anticuado diría yo…-

—¡No saben lo feliz que me hace que ya hayan hecho las paces!- besó a ambos en la mejilla –aunque casarse es muy pronto Siri, creo que cuando pase todo esto podrán tener más tiempo para ustedes y conocerse mejor… claro me refiero sus gustos y disgustos y esas cosas ya que supongo que en mi ausencia estuvieron muy ocupados saltando de aquí a allá- canturreó divertida quitándose en fuerte moño en el que acomodaba usualmente su cabello y lo dejó caer libre tras su espalda.

—¡Narcisa!- no podía creer la treta de Sirius y lo peor, que Narcisa le estuviera siguiendo el juego –yo no estaba hablando de eso…-

—Solo espero que si utilizaron la cama, hayan cambiado las sabanas porque me gustaría dormir un rato antes de cenar- Severus se puso de todos los colores y la risa lobuna del cucho no le ayudó.

—¿Quién crees que somos, chica? Nunca haríamos nada para molestarte- Severus sintió su mirada de complicidad y suspiró. Claro que no quería dañarla, pero tampoco quería ocultarle la verdad.

—Ya- dijo esta, dejándose caer con gracia en el sillón –¡no puedo esperar a que todo esto pase y pueda tener nuevamente a mi bebe conmigo!- expresó con una genuina sonrisa -¿pueden creer que me ha estado mandando cartas cada tercer día? Parece que ha recobrado el buen humor y ya no esta tan triste y parece ser que es gracias a Potter… ¿Quién diría que nuevamente recuperaría esa obsesión que tiene con el?- soltó una pequeña risa sacando un sobre de su monedero.

—¿Te refieres a Harry?- preguntó curioso Sirius.

—El mismo. Cuando Draco era pequeño, adoraba la historia del niño que vivió y todo el misterio a su alrededor y juraba y perjuraba que cuando lo conociera sería su mejor amigo… que tierno era- dijo con nostalgia. -Claro que a Lucius jamás le hizo gracia, pero ya vez, Severus que cuando se conocieron esos dos en la escuela, el gusto cambió a aversión, pero no por ello dejó de hablar de eso… volvía loco a Lucius cada navidad sin falta: ¿Puedes creer que Potter hizo esto? ¡Ese cara rajada es el consentido de Dumbledore!¡Potter esto y Potter aquello! Y un sin fin de cosas que le caían como hígado a mi pobre Lucius- dijo genuinamente divertida –pero algo bueno debe de tener el niño si le hace un bien a mi pequeño ahora que están pasando tanto tiempo juntos ¿no creen?-

—¡Eso es! ¡Tienes toda la razón!- dijo Sirius con tal expresión de si hubiera descubierto la piedra filosofal que al momento, tiró del brazo de Snape llevándolo a rastras al laboratorio improvisado.

—¿Y ahora ustedes a dónde van?- la rubia los miró con extrañeza.

—Es que Sevy dejó algo pendiente por allá, no tardamos. Tu ponte cómoda- al pocionista no le agradó el tono que utilizó o lo que sea que estuviera maquinando en esa atolondrada y rápida cabeza suya. "Algo de cuidado, sin duda" se dijo con su mas agría expresión.

—¿Y a ti que bicho te picó?-

—¡Acabo de descubrir a que se refería Dumbly en este satánico acertijo que nos dio! Es tan claro que no se porque no se te había ocurrido- musitó en voz baja como si fuera secreto de estado.

—Lo sería si comenzaras a explicar...-

—Mira, Dumbledore dijo que el hechizo del rubiales era que tenía que ser una chica para tener un heredero ¿correcto?- Severus arrugó la nariz. La simple idea le revolvía el estómago –pero nos mintió sobre el hecho de que es posible hacer un contra hechizo ¿no te parece curioso?-

—Solo estas repitiendo la conversación de antes que llegara Narcisa...- ladró a una centesima de segundo de darle un golpe en la nuca como a sus alumnos imberbes.

—Déjame terminar- el pocionista frunció el ceño -¿Qué tal si el plan no sea hacer un contra hechizo o poción o como se llame? Sino, alejarnos de la escena con Narcisa para que no se oponga y solo dejar que se den las cosas… que Harry se encargue…- lo recorrió un escalofrío que quiso que dejara de hablar al instante -Una vez que lo hayan preñado estoy seguro que…-

—¡¿De qué rayos hablas?! ¿Acaso te estas escuchando?- bramó horrorizado –¡Tiene dieciséis! ¡¿Cómo va a poder tener un niño? ¿¡Y de Potter!?-

—Baja la voz, manzanita- musitó viendo sobre su hombro por si la mujer rubia los sorprendía –sé que suena terrible y es una muy mala idea pero… ¿y qué tal si es la única solución? Haga lo que haga, de una u otra manera su vida no va a ser la misma y esta jodido…-

Severus gruñó furioso. Si lo que decía era cierto, estaba en lo correcto, pero eso no dejaba de ser blasfemo.

—Harry es un gran chico y estoy seguro que como el héroe que es no va a dudar en recibir ese tiro de gracia- Severus se mordió el costado de su uña para no soltar alguna maldición por semejante atrocidad –Creo que es un mejor candidato que el maniático cara de serpiente con complejo de mago oscuro…- se quedó meditando –o el viejito de los caramelos de limón ¿te imaginas lo arrugado que ha de tener el escroto?-

—¡Por amor a Merlín! ¿Por qué tienes que mencionar algo tan…? ¡Iugh!- le dieron ganas de vomitar de solo tener en la cabeza esa imagen mental.

Claro que era indeseable hablar de ello, pero una parte de su mente fría le concedió aquello. Conocía de primera linea la maquiavélica mente del viejo director, lo que sería capaz de hacer por ganar la guerra, lo que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar por un bien mayor… aquello le generaba arcadas.

Apretó sus parpados._ "Por Circe que dejó que Alice y Frank terminaran en San Mungo, que Lily pereciera y que Sirius fuera a Azkaban... demonios..._" se dijo respirando con dificultad. En momentos como ese cuanto deseaba tener una bolsa de papel a la mano.

—Piénsalo, calabacín. Podría ser algo lógico…-

—De ser así…- le dolía siquiera pensarlo. ¿Tanto esfuerzo, tantas horas sin comer y casi desfallecer a la basura? No podía creerlo y lo peor de todo, el sentido del propósito y la utilidad ¿A dónde irían a parar? Si Sirius estaba en lo correcto estaba peor que en un principio -¿Qué es lo que se supone que debemos de hacer ahora?-

* * *

Los días como aquel, solían ser tranquilos con las fiestas decembrinas tan cercanas. Sin exámenes en el panorama o los maestros regañando y arriando como ganado, los alumnos podían darse un grato respiro con el último partido de quidditch del año a solo una semana de distancia. Si, no estaba mal para la mayoría de los alumnos que no se llamaran Lynci Malfoy.

_"Si tan solo pudiera salir de esta pocilga..."_ se dijo molesto recordando que esa navidad no sería como las anteriores. Festejando el yule con sus padres en en el gran comedor, asar castañas o mandar felicitaciones a los parientes con divertidas fotos familiares.

Estaba confinado a Hogwarts hasta nuevo. _"Eso apesta"_ se dijo dándole un empujón a Greg y sus 95 kilos que era como mover una pared de roca solida.

Crabbe y Goyle seguían poniéndose alerta con su vigilancia pese a ya no necesitarla. Eran sus amigos, pero podían ser unos pesados para su molesta.

_"__Al parecer Parkinson y sus secuaces entendieron el mensaje" _se dijo con media sonrisa al ver como le sacaron la vuelta cuando se las encontró en el pasillo de camino a clase de pociones.

Sus rostros aún tenían las marcas de los forúnculos y tal parecía que tampoco habían podido recuperar su cabello ya que tenían que usar tanto ella como su sequito, pelucas para disimular un poco. Tuvo que contenerse de soltar una risotada de victoria.

Se enfrentaron con el mejor y perdieron pobremente; así era la vida y sabía que por el momento así permanecerían más cosas ya que no tenían pruebas de que él había sido el culpable, pero si muchas en contra de todas las tretas que le hicieron, evidencia que Draco guardaba celosamente para usarlas en su debido caso.

"_Eso les enseñará a ver que jamás debes de enfrentarte con un Malfoy"_ se dijo echando su cabello hacia atrás dejando que se balanceara con su altivo caminar.

—Buenos días- saludó a su lado el chico del peinado alocado, con una boba sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Draco puso los ojos en blanco. No podía ser más obvio.

—Hola…- respondió como que no quiere la cosa.

Esa noche las cosas que sucedieron entre los dos, fueron demasiado suerreales como para considerarlas veraces. ¿Él besando a Harry Potter? Sí que la humedad de su cuarto y sus órganos femeninos habían destrozado su racionalidad e hicieron estragos sus estándares básicos.

_"Como si pudiera gustarme el simplón cara rajada"_ se dijo inflando sus mejillas ofendido con su corazón desobediente que latía acelerado.

Recordaba lo que hicieron y lo que dijo, pero seguía sin poder creer que él mismo lo había sugerido. ¿Por qué querría volver a besarle? Era pésimo haciéndolo, torpe, inexperto virgen. Aplastó más de una vez su nariz, sus condenados lentes torcidos lastimaron sus propios ojos y además hacia ruidos extraños.

Gruñó para sus adentros; claro que no quería volver a hacerlo. Si había sido desastroso y extrañamente dulce su impulso, ya ni hablar como lo había mirado, de esa manera en la que jamás le miró antes con cariño y hasta un ápice de devoción que erizaba su piel.

El profesor llegó con su ceremonial ingreso de su ondeante túnica y todos guardaron silencio. A leguas sabía que no era su padrino, cualquiera con cerebro podía notarlo, pero eso no quería decir que por ello le faltaría el respeto, ya que había algo extrañamente familiar en él.

Tuvo que aclarar su garganta para poder poner atención a lo que el profesor decía. _"Maldición si sigo pensando en lo de anoche, me volveré loco"_ se dijo molesto al captar la mirada verde que seguía pendiente de él.

—Potter, la pizarra está ahí enfrente - señaló lo obvio, pero el de lentes, soltó una risa traviesa dejando su libro de pociones avanzadas junto con la pluma y tintero que estuvo a punto de hacer un desastre -Por cierto, olvidaste tu cuaderno en mi cuarto…- murmuró en voz baja.

—Sí y mi mochila también. Lo noté cuando llegué a mi sala común con las manos vacías-

—¿Crees que mi cuarto es lugar de objetos perdidos? – cuestionó alzando su ceja.

—No, pero estaba distraído... pasaron muchas cosas y tu…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que tuvo que levantar la mano cuando el profesor que pasaba lista, mencionó su nombre. Draco hizo un ademán apartando su largo cabello.

—Es natural, tengo ese poder sobre la gente- el moreno bufó divertido.

—Epa con ese ego que es capaz de sofocar todo el salón de lo gordo que esta- Draco alzó su nariz.

—Ya deja de verme- le apartó la cara con la mano. Era vergonzoso la intensidad de su mirada verde. Era tan fuerte y magnético que le hacía trastabillar y perder el norte.

El verde siempre le pareció un hermoso color que a sus ojos significaba poder y gracia, sin embargo ese verde que iba entre el jade y la esmeralda rompía cualquier barrera y si se atrevía a mirarlos más de un instante, sería como darse un chapuzón en ellos arriesgándose a ya no volver a salir a respirar.

—Voy a ir a comprar pigmentos de acuarela cuando salgamos a Hogsmeade este fin de semana. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?— Draco se sobresaltó ¿acaso lo estaba invitando a salir? Se ruborizó, para después recordar con melancolía que tanto el Weasley mayor como el del disfraz de Snape se lo prohibieron por su seguridad.

—No tengo permitido salir... – musitó fastidiado. Hogsmeade era muy bello en esa época del año aunque fuera un pueblucho, tenía su encanto.

—Será en otra ocasión…- Harry se alzó de hombros ocultando su decepción que no pasó desapercibida para el rubio. ¿Por qué no le gustaba verlo triste?

—Pero sigues estado invitando a enseñarme. Mantienes tus privilegios de socio distinguido, así que estate tranquilo- chasqueó la lengua ante el favor que le estaba haciendo, a lo que Harry rebatió con acidez pero sin malicia alguna.

—¿Debería dar brincos de gusto ser tu esclavo nocturno?—

—Por supuesto -

* * *

Regulus observó el cielo estrellado desde el despacho del director y notó como el Director también lo observaba con aire ausente. Solemne como ninguno, sonrió cuando cerró la puerta.

El pensadero estaba al lado de su escritorio y supuso que lo había empleado para repasar sus pasos y atar uno que otro cabo. Conocía su estrategia y la forma de torcida de trazar sus planes. Lo estudió en todos esos años y solo podía llegar a una sola conclusión: era un gran canalla que sabía tomar y aprovechar a la perfección cualquier debilidad y percance.

Un enemigo acérrimo podía ser Dumbledore.

—Hola querido amigo, sabría que vendrías tarde o temprano- el viejo de la túnica de estrellas levantó su taza y la llevó a sus labios -espero que el señor Creevey este bien…-

Regulus con su calidad de doble agente disimuló el desagrado. No era preocupación per sé lo que percibió en su voz, así que si iban con enmascarar sentimientos, el era muy bueno para jugar a eso.

—Algo deshidratado, famélico y desorientado, pero vivo-sentenció quitándose una pelusilla invisible de su vaporosa camisa. Sabía que cuando todo eso terminara, el pobrecillo niño necesitaría terapia para superar ese trauma, pero por lo visto, por el momento, eso no era relevante. Solo un daño colateral -así que acercar a Potter con Draco… siempre fue su primera opción ¿no es así?-

El hombre mayor esbozó una enigmática sonrisa.

—Sabía que eso no se te escaparía, viejo amigo- farfulló dando un asentimiento -De las opciones, Harry es el más fuerte y el más noble de todos… lamentablemente el señor Zabinni pese a poseer un buen potencial, los motivos egoístas siempre prevalecerán en su corazón haciéndole imposible ayudar de buena fe al señor Malfoy….-

—Y por eso lo saco de la ecuación- respondió cruzándose de brazos.

—Los celos y heroísmo suelen ser un buen componente al inicio de una relación... -

—Y si ese era su plan, ¿porque no se lo dijo desde un principio? El pobre ha estado devanándose los sesos por semanas hasta que dio con la verdad…- Regulus torció el gesto, lo había visto en su mente toda su problemática y la frustración que le generaba. Demasiado peso para sus jóvenes hombros.

—Porque los sentimientos de Harry deben de ser genuinos y si le revelaba el plan, lo que sentiría sería lástima, compromiso y no son buenas bases, Regulus... -

_"Y de todas maneras sigue siendo una diferente clase de manipulación..."_ se dijo sintiendo que estaban jugando con algo demasiado delicado como si fuera nieve sobre sus manos… inocente, maleable que de poder, terminarían destrozándolo.

—Sé que no te agrada esta medida, Regulus; pero tenemos que sacar ventaja de cada cosa que se tiene a la mano si queremos que regrese el señor Malfoy a la normalidad y terminar esta guerra de una vez por todas... Solo tendremos una oportunidad... -

—Ya lo creo...- suspiró derrotado.

—¿Cómo va el entrenamiento de Harry?- el menor arqueó una ceja. Estaba cambiando el tema y eso solo podía significar una cosa; iba a pedirle algo que no le agradaría.

—Casi termina el programa de Severus. Es realmente bueno pese a las protestas de Sev- reconoció poniéndose de pie.

Era un chico listo que se esfuerza más allá de sus límites y que su querido amigo Severus no le hacía justicia por sus prejuicios.

—A Severus le cuesta dejar ir el pasado y ver tanto de James en Harry no es una excepción... Pero me alegra que haya sido su idea prepararlo para el momento de enfrentarse a Voldemort. No creí darle suficiente relevancia, ya que no pensé que al final fuera necesario que lo hiciera… sin embargo, ha superado mis expectativas- sus ojos azules centellaron -una vez que terminé el plan de estudios, quiero que aprenda esto... - Regulus abrió de forma descomunal sus ojos ante el pergamino que desenrolló en su sus manos.

—¿Esto señor? Es demasiado avanzado y corrupto para un menor de edad... Incluso para mi es complicado... -

—Es imperativo que lo sepa, Regulus. La empresa literalmente depende de ello. Una vez que se liquide el último horrocrux ya localizado por Moody, Harry sólo tendrá una oportunidad... Una sola para sobrevivir... -

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Es todo por el momento pequeños *W* Espero que estén muy bien, les mando un enorme beso y nos leemos el próximo viernes :D


	28. Tensión Naranja

**PAREJAS:** Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola estrellitas! :D Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capi y ¿saben que descubrí? si las cuentas no me fallan el fic tendrá +o- 35 capis! :O (así me quedé porque sería mi 3er long fic ya que usualmente no paso de 20 lol) y ya finalmente tengo el nombre del baby de Draco y Harry (Mucho tiempo de cerebración profunda pero valió la pena, me gustó y espero que a ustedes también les guste lol y claro que aceptaré sus opiniones sobre el segundo nombre :3)

Así que si las cosas va bien y ya no me pasa nada, actualizaré lo mas pronto posible para terminar el fic *W* (Por cierto, las respuestas a sus hermosos comentarios las colocaré al final :D)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

Harry bostezó audiblemente. Ya llevaba una larga racha de dormir menos de tres horas todos los días y ya comenzaba a pasarle factura. No se sentía particularmente cansado, pero parecía que permanecer despierto era más complicado de lo que debía ser.

Con ambas manos echó su cabello hacia atrás, el cual por inercia, regresó a su usual desorden de vectores apuntado a diferentes lados. Suspiró dejándose caer en el banco de la mesa dispuesto a desayunar. Estaba seguro que un poco de azúcar en su sistema haría el truco.

Su estómago protestó y sin mirar nada comenzó a llenar su plato con fragante fruta fresca. Miró las manzanas verdes en el bowl y se removió en su asiento. ¿Cómo algo tan simple podía regresarlo a ese primitivo inicio de pensamiento? Draco. Draco en la noche con su mirada velada y Draco al despertar. Sus irises de ese tono gris perla con vetas nacaradas y su delicioso aroma de su cabello y piel a deliciosas manzanas.

_"Vamos hombre… ¿Quién puede estar hambriento y estremecido al mismo tiempo?" _se dijo negando con la cabeza. Tenía que desayunar si quería dormir un rato antes de la primera clase.

—¿No has dormido bien, Harry? – Hermione se aproximó recargándose sobre la mesa. Lo escudriñó de esa forma que no dudaba que sería una excelente auror si se lo proponía.

—Se podría decir que no- musitó cubriendo su boca ante otro inminente bostezo.

La castaña arqueó una ceja volviendo a tomar asiento. Cosa que Harry agradeció, tenerla así de cerca analizándolo como una variable en un libro de matemáticas era agotador.

—Crookshanks tampoco ha dormido en las noches conmigo… lo cual es muy raro ¿acaso te estará haciendo compañía en tus paseos nocturnos?-

Harry sonrió nervioso al recordar a Draco y su afición por el kneazel naranja. De saberlo, Hermione seguro pegaría el grito al cielo.

—La verdad no… que raro que no esté en tu cuarto en las noches…- prefirió hacer una omisión de su conocimiento. Consideró que en ese momento era lo mejor para no crear discordia.

—Pensé en ponerle un hechizo rastreador para saber a dónde va todas las noches, pero creo que lo mejor es que corra libre ¿no crees? Además se ve feliz cuando me acompaña a hacer la tarea- sonrió radiante. Harry sin saber que decir para desviar el tema, asintió.

La fruta estaba tan dulce en su boca que tuvo que sonreír. Si tan solo hubiera café en la mesa le ayudaría enormemente para finalmente despertarlo.

—¿Vas a pasar la navidad con los Weasley? te pregunto porque me llegó una invitación de Molly... no es que Ron me hubiera dicho algo que no fuera "Oye Hermione ¿hiciste la tarea de DCAO?"- hizo su mejor imitación del pelirrojo antes de torcer los ojos -es increíble su nivel de cinismo...-

—Me gustaría ir… pero aún no lo sé…- Harry se quedó pensando y recordó a Draco. El aunque quisiera, no podía ir a ningún lado… cuando le gustaría poder hacer algo por él y suspiró -¿y tú?-

—Creo que con las circunstancias, sería incomodo ¿no crees?- el moreno asintió, Ron no tenía tacto y dudaba que pudiera comportarse bien con Hermione en ese momento –estaba pensando ir a Bulgaria a visitar a Viktor… me he estado carteando con él nuevamente y me invitó… a mis padres les parece una buena idea pasarla por allá…- sonrió nerviosa.

—¿Dos invitaciones para pasar la navidad? que genial- Harry se acomodó su chamarra cuando sintió que entraba el aire frío del exterior -creo que deberías ir con Krum, conocer otros lugares- se alzó de hombros. La castaña asintió con media sonrisa y le estrechó la mano con calidez.

—Realmente lo siento por dejarte algo rezagado estas últimas semanas Harry, pero han sido de locos ser prefecto en esta temporada tan cerca de las fiestas. Hubo un par de percances con los de primer año y una explosión de varita el viernes pasado… eso sin contar que apenas tuve mi examen de aritmancia…-

—Descuida Herm, estoy igual, he estado ocupado entrenando y Ron ni se diga…- suspiró recordando que antes charlaban antes de ir a dormir pero ahora apenas y se veían.

Por la pausa que hizo, Harry supuso que quería revelarle algo y no se equivocaba. La chica sacó una pequeña libreta de apuntes que cabía perfectamente en su mano y rebuscó en sus hojas.

—Como sea…- obvió cuanto le dolía la ausencia de Ron y aclaró su garganta para recobrar ese tono misterioso que le gustaba adoptar cuando estaba orgullosa de su investigación -¿Quieres saber lo que he descubierto? — Harry supuso que de eso se trataba y asintió con la cabeza—Se quién es R.A.B, el que dices que viste en tu mapa y que lo has visto en el salón de pociones. Fue difícil encontrarlo, pero estoy 90% segura que es el- se quedó callada al igual que Harry.

¿Porque siempre le gustaba crear un ambiente antes de revelar lo que tenía que decir? No lo comprendía.

—¿Es posible que me lo digas hoy? —

—Es Regulus Arcturus Black. Hermano menos de Sirius…. Tuve hacer memoria sobre donde había leído esas iniciales y tiene sentido… lo reportaron muerto hace tantos años atrás, pero nunca encontraron su cadáver o restos o su marca mágica ¿no te parece sospechoso?- Harry movió la cabeza. Si era extraño –así que esto solo es especulación, pero creo que de alguna manera sigue con vida y está ayudando a Dumbledore al disfrazarse de Snape. Lo estuve siguiendo y se reúne de vez en cuando con el director al igual que con Bill...- sus mejillas ganaron color.

—Eso explicaría porque me siento tan bien con el…- meditó en voz alta recordado las clases y la paciencia que le tenía cada que metía la pata -eso es una deducción brillante… tu lo eres, Herms- Hermione se sintió alagada.

—Y eso no es todo. Sé que han estado investigando ese par... Bill será un gran maestro de DCAO, muy inteligente y astuto para conseguir que hasta Neville le queden claras las sesiones a la primera; pero no es muy bueno ocultando su rastro- sonrió ufana.

—¿Qué encontraste?-

—Magia muy avanzada Harry… fue difícil acceder a los libros que ha sacado, pero como me ofrecí de voluntaria con Madame Pince en la biblioteca, pude conseguir dos de los cinco tomos que sacó. Es algo que me sabe muy oscuro…-

—Hermione…-

—¿Sabes lo que un horrocrux es?-

Harry negó y la castaña con una profunda inhalación que le supo como si fuera una devota que está apunto de violar sus votos. Habló con pocas palabras pero muy escabrosas que sacudieron su corazón. Eso sí era terrible, pero le sonaba a todas luces que era algo que haría aquel que no debía ser nombrado.

_"Que maldito bastardo... con razón no se murió la primera vez..."_ se dijo asqueado.

—¿Tú averiguaste algo de la chica, Harry? Porque necesito algo más reconfortante que eso que descubrí…-

—Aja. Y descuida, es inofensiva- Hermione arqueó una ceja incrédula- a lo que me refiero es que ya hablé con Dumbledore tal y como querías- eso hizo que la chica se destensara un poco. No fue exactamente por voluntad que lo hizo, pero terminó escuchando al viejo director así que era prácticamente lo mismo -y me explicó el porqué está aquí y que él estaba al tanto de todo desde un principio–

—Pero… es tan sospechosa y misteriosa… debe estar aquí por una razón en concreto…-

—Ha pasado por mucho, Mione- y no estaba mintiendo, Draco se la vio negras durando las vacaciones de verano y realmente lo ponía furioso que no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo en ese tiempo… tuvo muy activa la conexión de Voldemort que estaba seguro que pudo haber hecho algo... pero ya a esas alturas estaba demás llorar sobre la leche derramada -es la chica que vi en mis sueños, Herms… la que había secuestrado tu sabes quién-

—¿Te gusta verdad?- al moreno se le cayó el trozo de pera de la boca -no soy tonta Harry. Hace unas semanas reaccionaste igual que yo y ahora estas muy relajado sobre ella... incluso pareces babear cuando la ves y le haces ojitos durante la clase de pociones- Harry se ruborizó.

—Mione...- pidió dejando que su cabeza golpeara contra la mesa.

—Esta bien enamorarte Harry, nunca le ha hecho mal a nadie y ya te hacia falta para superar a Cho...- el ojiverde arqueó la ceja. ¿porque todos intuían que había sido tan difícil superar a Cho? _"¿Acaso doy esa impresión?"_ se cuestionó preocupado -pero debes recordar que a veces puede enturbiar la razón y el sentido común-

—No me va a pasar nada, tranquila...- comenzaba a sentirse incomodo con el tono que empleó. No es como si Draco estuviese planeando embaucarlo; en todo caso el era la victima en el cuento; no que pudiera decirle a su amiga del asunto completo.

—Pues vete con cuidado, Harry… no quisiera ver que sales lastimado nuevamente…-

* * *

Era un día ventoso para un partido de quidditch. Las carpas oscilaban y los banderines se agitaban vigorosos con cada arremetido del viento. La gente ya se encontraba en las gradas y los chicos estaban por terminar sus estiramientos listos para ese partido decisivo.

Harry no podía estar en mejor forma y con orgullo admiró a su equipo entusiasta. Katie y Dean aún les faltaba una repetición y se ayudaban mutuamente con Ginny guiándolos como buena líder; Angelina estaba acomodando su capa con cada torsión de su tronco y giraba sus manos frente a su cuerpo, Ron que ya había terminado, estaba tonteando en una esquina con Lavander y Harry juraba que si escuchaba nuevamente llamarlo Won-Won, vomitaría.

Percibió una larga melena platinada y se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Cuanto agradecía que no estuviera bebiendo algo que pudiera derramar como un completo idiota.

—¿A dónde vas Harry? El partido va a comenzar en 15 minutos- lo reprimió Ginny con gesto severo. Si algo podía turbar a la chica y su buen humor, era que alguien se metiera con si participación en un partido.

—Regreso en un momento, Gin. Por favor vigila a los chicos que no les falten nada y que hagan bien el calentamiento, no quiero heridos- lo estaba juzgando, pero no quería escuchar sus reclamos. Rara vez Draco se le acercaba por voluntad y no quería que se arrepintiera.

La chica estaba lo suficientemente alejada como para que alguien más pudiera interferir o eso esperaba. Mordió su labio de una forma tan encantadora que le temblaron las rodillas. _"Contrólate, Potter"_ se dijo dando un par de inhalaciones.

—Qué raro verte por aquí…- balbució acomodando sus lentes con torpeza.

—Ya vez, soy un acontecimiento peculiar y extraordinario- se alzó de hombros con esa humildad que conseguía de buena manera sacarle una sonrisa.

—¿Y porque su real majestad honra a los mortales con su presencia aquí abajo?-

—Solo para preguntarte… no iba a hacerlo pero… eres el único con el que puedo hablar…- parecía que le costaba trabajo decir algo y eso sí que era extraño viniendo de él pero le daría su tiempo –ya que no puedo salir a Hogsmeade o… regresar a mi casa…- no es que no pudiera hacerlo, era que no tenía caso ya que su casa estaba infestada de Mortifagos que hacía que a Harry le hirviera la sangre –¿si tú vas a estar aquí en el castillo…? Greg y Vince van a ir a casa de sus abuelos respectivamente y yo…-

—¿Me estas pidiendo que me quede?-

—No es como si te estuviera obligando, solo estoy preguntando… ya que a mi ¿Qué me importa donde pases la navidad?- infló sus mejillas soltando un bufido por la nariz –de seguro te vas a ir como siempre con los pobretones pelirrojos…ash, olvida que pregunté- se dio media vuelta de forma dramática, que Harry por instinto, reaccionó.

—¡Oye! Dr… Lynci, no te vayas, espera…- lo detuvo por el brazo impidiendo que se fuera. No le gustó el tono de desagrado que ocupó al mencionar a los Weasley, pero no se lo echaría en cara en ese momento que lucía como si le hubiera costado un esfuerzo titánico formular su pregunta/reproche.

—Me gustaría quedarme contigo en la navidad- pudo notar su leve sonrojo. Era poco perceptible, pero ahí estaba nuevamente. Sus mejillas de capullo de rosas eran enternecedoras.

—No te estaba pidiendo que te quedaras conmigo, en mi cuarto o algo parecido… no lo malentiendas…-

—Sé a qué te refieres… no habría nada que me hiciera más feliz ¡Incluso podría ser el mejor regalo de navidad que pudiera tener!- sonrió de genuina felicidad. ¿Cuántos podían decir que podrían pasar las vacaciones con el chico que literalmente era el de sus sueños?

Draco se inclinó y lo besó en los labios. Esa cálida sensación de su boca contra la suya era suave y encantador, como sus labios se deslizaban deliciosamente y entre más lo probaba, más adicto se hacía. Era pirotecnia pura que ponía a brincar su corazón. Draco sonrió con dulzura.

—Buena suerte en el partido, Harry…-

* * *

Sentía que le faltaba el aliento y que su pecho subía y baja de forma irregular. Sus manos temblaban, pero eso no le impedía sostener con fuera a Lucius quien lucía desorientado y confundido.

Ya sabía de su grave problema con los trasladores, pero fue una acción necesaria en aquel caso y parecía que el rubio lo comprendió ya que seguía sumergido en un mutismo solo haciendo gestos de dolor, pero nada más.

A la puerta de la cabaña escondida en el corazón de Irlanda, tocó la clave que Sirius le dio para reconocerse. Un toque, dos silencio, dos toques, dos silencios, dos toques. Nunca fue muy bueno con el código morse pero sabía que tanto Sirius como James eran maestros en ello y era su forma de comunicarse por las paredes cuando estaban en detención.

Vio el rostro familiar de su querido amigo y vio como le apuntaba con su varita al mismo tiempo que lo hacia Snape. Eran las medidas de seguridad y no le quedó de otra más que hacer señal de rendición.

—¿Cuál es fue la primera frase secreta que usamos en las vacaciones en tu casa?- Remus sonrió recordando que solo tuvieron 3 frases repetitivas que usaban en todo momento para pedir tiempo o entrar a un cuarto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no decía algo tan vergonzoso que no pudo evitar sonreír por los recuerdos.

—Peter usa tanga- musitó divertido.

—No tengo pruebas, pero tampoco dudas, amigo mío- curvó sus labios divertido el de ojos grises, estrechando en un fuerte abrazo a Remus. Cuanto le echaba de menos y ahí en sus brazos era como estar nuevamente en el hogar.

—Sirius-

—Que bien, los maridos se reencontraron…- protestó con amargura el pocionista guardando su varita sin importarle que Lucius estaba a un palmo de estrellarse contra el suelo.

—No te pongas celoso mi querido Bûche de Noël, todavía tengo mucho amor para ti también- chasqueó la lengua y Remus notó como se ruborizaba Snape. "_Qué raro"_ se dijo incrédulo ante lo que veía. Esa familiaridad era algo sacado de una novela de Lovecraft que podía o no ponerle los pelos de punta.

—¿Vas a dejarnos pasar o no, Black? No es como si viniéramos de visita…- la voz ácida de Lucius lo regresó al punto importante.

—Que genio- rodó los ojos haciéndose a un lado dejando entrar a los hombres.

Hacía semanas que no veía algo tan suave como el viejo sofá de esa minúscula sala comedor, que se le antojaba para un buen sueño reparador. _"Ya será para después..."_ dijo su mente con fastidio.

Necesitaba ordenar sus prioridades, aclarar sus dudas y reponer energías para poder seguirse moviendo; exclusivamente en ese orden y nada lo haría cambiar de decisión.

—¡Lucius!- bramó Narcisa caminando a grandes zancadas hacia el rubio.

—Narcisa…- titubeó el hombre rubio acalambrándose en su lugar, estaba irreconociblemente ante los ojos que lo observaban; aterrado ante la menuda mujer que era una cabeza más baja que él.

—¡Tú tienes toda la culpa de lo que le ha pasado a mi bebe!- vociferó iracunda.

—No sabes cuánto lo lamento Cisa…- estaba consternado y arrepentido de todos sus actos, pero eso no calmaría la furia de Narcisa.

—¡Nada de lo lamento Cisa! ¡Con un lo siento no arregla su problema!- gruñó colocándose en una perfecta postura de ataque con su varita sobre su cabeza, apuntándole en el pecho a su esposo.

Remus se interpuesto entre ambos sin siquiera pensarlo. Su instinto clamaba la protección de Lucius y obedeció. Podía ser el marido de la rubia, pero era su posesión; demonios que sonaba mal a todas luces en su mente, pero así lo sentía. El lobo en su interior escogió y él no tenía voz ni voto en esa elección. Lucius era suyo y no dejaría que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño.

—Calma Narcisa, por favor- pidió con la mano muy cerca al bolillo trasero donde guardaba su varita. Jamás la vio así de enfadada, pero si debía desarmarla, lo haría -ya tendrás tiempo después de saldar cuentas con él, pero no ahora... tenemos el tiempo medido y las disputas deben quedar de lado- su voz no tembló y agradecía a todos los santos. Si quería causar una buena impresión, debía mantenerse en sus cabales, ecuánime.

La rubia ni parpadeó.

—Quítenmelo de la vista porque no respondo…- Remus suspiró no queriendo que las cosas se tornaran turbias –olvídalo, voy a dar una vuelta…- chilló transformándose en una monjita blanca y salió por la ventana.

—Bueno, ya que nos saludamos con mucho cariño; ¿qué es lo que ustedes dos hacen aquí? ¿No habían sido enviados a la otra esquina del mundo a su misión especial? — Sirius tomó asiento en el sofá cruzando la pierna con ese descuido peculiar de su personalidad. _"Impudicia, tu nombre es Sirius Black"_ se dijo Remus con media sonrisa.

—Algo así... Pero fuimos emboscados- sin dar tiempo a nada se apresuró a contar a grandes rasgos la búsqueda de Lucius, el enfrentamiento con el alfa de los hombres lobos y como él ocupó su lugar como nuevo regente; la aparición de Fenrir y los demás mortifagos atacando a diestra y siniestra. Sí que habían sido largas y críticas semanas, pero lo que pasaba entre él y Lucius era harina de otro costal.

—Pero no tendría caso atacarlos Moony si quería su cooperación... me parece un sinsentido-

—No obtuvieron respuesta pronta Black... así es como funcionan la negociaciones con el Lord. Estas de su lado o eres un estorbo que debe desaparecer. Probablemente para que no fueran una amenaza quiso destruir ese clan de hombres lobos... – lo recorrió un escalofrió, pero no dejó que se mostrara.

—Eso apesta... – vociferó Sirius colocando ambas manos tras su cabeza –Pero bueno, creo que van a tener que compartir cama con nosotros ¿no crees Sevy?-

—¿Cual cama, pulgoso? Si solo tenemos el sofá-

Remus temió por la seguridad de ambos y la de su querido amigo. Sí que no podían quedarse en ese lugar mucho tiempo si no quería convertirse en una carga.

—Solo nos quedaremos un par de días para reponer energías, Sirius... Tenemos que seguirnos moviendo o de haber notado nuestra presencia, es seguro que nos sigan y ponga en riesgo su tarea y a ustedes mismos... –

Había aún mucho que hacer y poco tiempo. Solo sabía que debía enviarle cuanto antes una carta a Arthur quien le había servido en varias circunstancias como intermediario encriptado los mensajes entre Albus y ellos.

Gracias a él sabía que las criaturas acuáticas del lago estaban al tanto y dispuestos a ayudar con la causa, los centauros por igual. Del lado de Hagrid aún no había noticias de los gigantes, pero esperaba que pronto se esclareciera ese asunto. _"Y luego los hombres lobo… me pregunto que más estará pensando Dumbledore… "_se cuestionó curioso notando como Sirius le echaba el brazo a los hombros de Snape con tanta confianza.

En ese punto del juego no debía de seguir cuestionando, pero no podía evitarlo. Era confuso y algo turbio encontrar mucho sentido a las "parejas" que juntó el viejo director. _"¿Cuál era su idea?"_ se cuestionó analizando su amigo.

—¿Estas ocultando algo Sirius?- arqueó una ceja.

—La verdad si Remus… estoy pensando en volverme vegetariano, comer solo calabacines y así…- el castaño puso los ojos en blanco al verlo como bailoteaba sus cejas a un muy avergonzado Severus Snape. Típico de su amigo eludir las preguntas.

—Por favor Sirius, se serio…-

—Que va Moony. Todo marcha bien dentro de lo que cabe… Sev es impresionante con poco tiempo y ya consiguió muchos avances, ¿a qué si, querido lokum?-

—Ya deja los apodos en paz, Black- lo fulminó con la mirada y supuso que aquellos dos habían cruzado más de una brecha de intimidad que no hicieron en 25 años "_Ya era hora"_ se dijo súbitamente cansado –si he avanzado mucho…- carraspeó –ya tengo la pócima que emula el hechizo de Draco y la que hace que los efectos en Draco sean permanentes finalmente está terminada….-

—¿Y porque gastaste tiempo valioso en una monstruosidad como esa, Severus?- por primera vez en horas hablaba Lucius ya incluso había temido que una doxie le hubiera comido la lengua.

—Porque es necesario, Lucius. En caso de que Alecto esté haciendo una poción como la que el señor tenebroso me encargó, lo cual casi doy por hecho, tengo que conocer el color, la textura y densidad para no levantar sospecha alguna… se llama ser precavido- el rubio hizo una comisura y fue el turno de Snape de contar sobre la fecha límite que tenían. Un poco más de tiempo del que pensaron en un principio, pero era suficiente para estar listos.

-Alecto es estúpida, pero es decente haciendo pociones… probablemente ese es el motivo por el cual aplazaron la fecha al 1ro de febrero… sin embargo aún me cuesta creer que este depositando tanta confianza en ella… debe de haber algo más- Lucius se llevó al mano a la cabeza y Remus intuyó que tenía una jaqueca ya que el mismo tenía una.

—Siempre hay algo más, Malfoy; con Voldemort nunca podemos fiarnos por muy claro que parezca que sean sus intenciones…-

—Primero que nada, deberían tomar una ducha porque no es por criticar, pero están mugrosos. Ya después podremos hablar de teorías conspirativas en calma- Remus sonrió.

Lo que menos le importaba en ese momento era un poco de barro, paja y musgo en su ropa y cuerpo, pero tuvo que concederle que no le caería nada mal un baño caliente; el primero en semanas.

-Gracias Siri, supongo que lo necesitamos…-

-Bien. Prepararé la comida-

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Espero que les haya gustado! :D El próximo capitulo va a estar algo steamy así que están advertidos *W* Les mando muchos besitos y nos leemos el próximo viernes!

Mil gracias por comentar:

***Ange** (aww que linda, nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por mi :') te agradezco de corazón tus palabras~)

***Abyss Black** (que detalle :'D y conoces tan bien a los chicos, definitivamente será un nombre compuesto porque ninguno de los dos va a dar su brazo a torcer lol y créeme que si Draco supiera que es posible lo del embarazo ni lo aceptaría ni dejaría que mini Harry se le acerque a menos de 50 metros xD y tienes suerte, salen en este capi Remus y Luci! Sobre la posdata 2, sip, hubiera sido capaz de lanzar a Draco a los brazos de Blaise por el bien mayor :'V)

***AnaM1707** (y no te puedo contradecir, lo es... y ni para decir que va a mejoras D:),

***Kaorugloomy **(ay querida kaoru ya extraña leerte *W* que bueno tenerte de regreso! Eso me recuerdo que he dejado pasar muchos capis de tu historia! en un rato me pongo al corriente +w+ y sobre el fic pues si esta feo lo de Sev pero como dices, al menos tiene a su hombre, así que ya es algo :') y gracias por el concejo! aunque ya no puedo tomar yogurt por mi intolerancia a la lactosa :'V como lo extraño... con respecto a tu anterior comentario, he intentado dejar los modismos, pero se me escapan sin siquiera pensarlo (F para mi) así que me alegra que al menos te saquen una sonrisa xD),

***Pipe Malik Malfoy** (jeje si ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias! n.n y pues si, Dumbly se merece todo el odio, pero supongo que es porque esta viejito y no sabe como pasar el rato para divertirse a costa de otros?)

***Cristine Malfoy **(¿Dumbledore o el fic? QoQ)


	29. Lío Chartreuse

**PAREJAS:** Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola pequeños, espero que estén muy bien! estoy un poco antes que lo usual, pero pues he estado trabajando bastante en armar la historia lol

Mil gracias por comentar: **Kaorugloomy **(ay nena no se si le va a poner motes, quisiera, pero no se si Drakis se deje porque si va un poco en tsun tsun dere dere xP y Cisa lo va a poner en su lugar pero no en este capi XD y me alegra que te gusten los modismos jeje pero creo que a veces si peco de usarlos ./.U), **Pipe Malik Malfoy** (y tienes muy bien instinto mi amigo jeje van a estar muy ocupados esas fechas:9 y me mataste con Hermione larousse xD muy bueno, pero cierto lol),**Oh Flower** (muchas gracias *W* me alegra mucho lo que piensas, también mucho amor para ti!~) **Cristine Malfoy **(jeje lo se, sorry XD)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

Con los chicos en el viernes social en la sala común, bebiendo y pasándola bien antes de las vacaciones que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, Harry dio un sorbo a su vaso de jugo de calabaza casi intacto. La energía del ambiente se sentía agradable, cálida pese a la primera tormenta invernal que caía con fuerza en los jardines de Hogwarts tiñendo todo de blanco.

Ron estaba en el centro de la estancia rodeado de gente que bebía y reía, hablando del gran partido de Quidditch que los catapultó al primer puesto en esas preliminares, sintiendo ya casi el trofeo en sus manos.

—¡Y todo gracias a mi camarada! ¡Bien hecho cumpa!- exclamó alzando su vaso en alto mientras los demás lo emulaban. Tenía de su brazo a Romilda Vane quien coqueta recargaba su cabeza sobre su hombro. _"Y se queja de Ginny y lo rápido que cambia de pareja"_ se dijo el moreno poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Buena esa Harry! ¡Creo que estableciste un nuevo record!- dijo Dean de buena gana y todos comenzaron a corear su nombre con alegría.

Harry aún estaba avergonzado por su desempeño en el campo que fue como si una fuerza ajena a si mismo tomara posesión de su cuerpo con adrenalina bombeando al máximo en su torrente sanguíneo, que una vez que se subió sobre su saeta de fuego, salió propulsado como un cohete y atrapó la snitch en menos de 2 minutos dando así finalizado el partido.

Sabía que no era ningún Roderick Plumpton quien en 1921 logró la más grande hazaña de atrapar la snitch en 3 y medio segundos, pero se había sentido tan energizado al ver que finalmente Draco lo llamó por su nombre. Se estremeció nuevamente de solo recordar su suave voz que arrastraba las palabras como una serpiente.

_"Me pregunto que estará haciendo_…" se dijo haciéndose a un lado del barullo y el centro de atención. Ron bebía ávido un bidón de hidromiel de un embudo mientras era ahora su nombre el que resonaba en esas cuatro paredes llenas de adolescentes enfebrecidos.

Tuvo que retirarse antes de la cuenta del gran festejo para darse un respiro. De todas maneras dudaba que hiciera falta en la ecuación.

—¿Te retiraste por el escándalo que estaban haciendo?- cuestionó Semus levantando en el aire con su varita un par de cartas de snap explosivo sentado como si nada sobre su cama.

—Algo así… ¿y tú?- la música murió una vez que la puerta se cerró y sus oídos agradecieron aliviados la tranquilidad.

—En parte… pero también porque Dean se negó a jugar Snap conmigo y se puso muy impertinente con Parvati. Siempre se pone así cuando bebe; un demonio besucón el tío- rió de buena gana haciendo explotar un par de cartas que cayeron al suelo –además cuando regrese Lavander a la sala común, dudo querer estar ahí cuando comience a lanzarle bolas de cristal a Ron por terminar con ella, justo en su momento de gloria-

Harry puso los ojos de plato. No había contemplado ese escenario.

–No me entiendas mal, adoro los dramas adolescentes y los reproches como cualquiera, pero no cuando comienzan a volar cosas, así terminó mi ojo morado en tercer año- dijo como si una lagrima hubiera salido por el costado de su ojo ante el mal recuerdo.

—Entonces agradezco con más razón regresar al cuarto antes de tiempo- soltó Harry desprendiéndose de su cazadora dispuesto a recostarse en su cama y descansar las piernas un poco.

—Si. Así que bienvenido a la pequeña fiesta de Seamus. Tenemos por ahí arrumbados bocadillos varios y un poco de dip de cebolla. Si querías nachos y queso lo lamento pero llegaste tarde, se nos acabó- chasqueó la lengua iniciando con ello una conversación que dudaba poder llevar las riendas con la rapidez de su alebrestado amigo.

Le sorprendía los años que llevaba de conocer a Seamus y lo poco que lo trató realmente hasta unas semanas atrás. Era agradable poder charlar con alguien que lo comprendiera y que estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo; era difícil a esas alturas hablar con sinceridad con alguien de su edad, pero extrañamente se sentía a gusto, incluso cuando podía decir vulgaridades de vez en cuando, era parte de lo divertido de estar con él.

—Quisiera planear una cita... Pero no se me ocurre algo interesante...-

De solo recordar la única y desastrosa cita que tuvo con Cho en el chirriante salón rosa de té de Madame Tudipíe, con todos los corazones, querubines y rosas por doquier, se le revolvió el estómago por la mala anécdota que era.

Quería hacer algo especial, pero su idea de romance estaba muy alejada de lo que alguien con altos estándares esperaría. Draco no parecía ya muy afecto al quidditch, así que descartó de entrada salir a dar una vuelta en escoba; su gran punto fuerte. Rascó ansioso su cabello.

—Pues estas en el lugar indicado, amigo mío porque la sala de concejos del experto Seamus Finnigan está abierta. Por favor, toma asiento en mi cómodo sillón de psiquiatra- señaló jocoso su contra esquina de la cama.

Harry obediente, se tumbó de ese lado.

—Eres con el único que puedo hablar de esto... – como si estuviese en terapia, juntó ambas manos sobre su pecho.

—Ah tristemente lo sé Harry... Dean tiene la delicadeza de un elefante en una cristalería, Ron es tan denso como una roca y tiene la sensibilidad de un hombre lobo en luna llena... Mientras Neville, bueno... Es Neville y está en el ramo de virgen inocente y apático, un peldaño más abajo del que te encuentras- sonrió con ensoñación.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso?-

—Yo sé de esas cosas con solo mirar, Harry. Es mi don- dijo jactancioso –aunque echar un vistazo en las duchas nunca me ha matado-

—Ya- musitó comenzando a ruborizarse. Ese descaro no tenía precio -¿Tú a donde irías si quieres romance? -

—No creo que te sirva, soy muy fácil de convencer, Harry. Una noche de platica en la torre de Astronomía viendo las estrellas, un pequeño encuentro en la escalera de Adivinación… simplemente me derrite- chasqueó la lengua -pero cada quien es diferente. Si lo que quieres es romance, tienes que basarte en lo que tu pareja le gusta o que te haya comentado... Es sencillo complacer a alguien... Sorprender creo que sería más difícil -

Harry no estaba de acuerdo. Su capa de invisibilidad era lo suficientemente impresionante y eso lo tenía para elemento sorpresa; sin embargo no se le ocurría que hacer con Draco. No podía salir del castillo... Así que Honeydukes y un pase al callejón Diagon estaban vetados.

—Pues algo divertido que se me ocurre dentro del castillo, podría ser ir en la noche al jardín botánico de la profesora Sprout. No los invernaderos donde tomamos clase; te estoy hablando de algo más especial y poco mencionado; Neville ha estado ayudando a remodelarlo y por lo que dice, está quedando bellísimo… y supongo que el cargar bultos le ha ayudado muchísimo a fortalecer sus músculos…-

—Estas muy al pendiente de Neville, ¿no crees Seamus?-

—Solo soy observador. Demandarme- dijo con inocencia.

—Ya y saber su horario a las 4 de la mañana es parte de la observación- ironizó.

—No sé de qué hablas...-

—Vamos Seamus, es obvio que te gusta Neville. ¿Alto, dulce, inocente? Dudo que eso se aplique a Dean o a Ron… además yo no soy muy algo que digamos- bufó molesto deseando tener un par de centímetros de altura para no tener que estirarse para poder besar a Draco a gusto.

—Vale, me gusta Neville ¿Qué te puedo decir? Es adorable. Si antes era un osito de felpa, gordito y encantador, ahora tiene la sensualidad de un tigre de bengala… claro sin perder su dulzura-

—¿Y qué es lo que te detiene? Ya me has dado consejos y se ve que sabes de qué hablas…- el rubor comenzaba a ser de un rojo intenso al recordar esa muy incómoda charla sobre lubricantes y dilatación.

—Hay Harry, ¡vamos! que estas juntando manzanas y naranjas. Tu eres capaz de voltear la heterosexualidad de la mayoría de las personas que te conocen, no me digas como lo sé, pero la gente habla y explotarías de solo saber lo que los chicos piensan de ti- bailoteó sus cejas para horror de Harry ¿Tanto así hablaban de él a sus espaldas? _"Creí que con seis años en la escuela dejaría de ser el tópico favorito de las conversaciones"_

—Yo tristemente pertenezco al rubro de los que no fuimos tan favorecidos en esos ámbitos- se alzó de hombros como si recordara algo con tristeza –Además, yo no soy su tipo. Digamos que tengo una "I" en el lugar donde le gustaría ver una "V" y no lo culpo-

—Pero Seamus…- hizo una pausa cuando escuchó que algo se cayó, obligando a ambos a regresar la mirada a donde provenía el sonido.

"_Oh mierda…"_ pensó Harry apretando sus labios. Neville estaba en la puerta petrificado entre el asombro y el miedo, sujetando con una mano el pomo de la puerta y la otra se mantenía aun en el aire donde probablemente traía la charola que ya estaba en el suelo. "¿_Cuánto habrá escuchado?"_

—Yo… ehh… perdón por interrumpir…- musitó finalmente, reaccionando con torpeza para salir disparado fuera del cuarto.

—Seamus, lo siento…-

—Descuida Harry, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar- hizo una expresión complicada, aproximándose a recoger del suelo lo que parecían magdalenas decoradas de rojo y dorado –voy a ir a hablar con él…- se limpió las manos dispuesto a salir, pero se detuvo un segundo regresando a ver al de ojos verdes –y sobre tu disyuntiva, sé que lo que sea que planees con el corazón resultara. Incluso si solo es un picnic con comida chatarra a la luz de la luna, el chico seguro lo apreciará. ¡Así que, animo león!-

* * *

Tras una larga y agradable ducha, Remus se sentía más tranquilo.

Le parecía increíble lo que un poco de agua caliente podía obrar en su cuerpo, pero así era; se sentía listo y atento, tanto que mientras era el turno de Lucius, aprovechó para escribir unas líneas a Arthur para Dumbledore y otra a Reagan para que le informara la salud de la manada y en el caso de que hubiera bajas.

Estaban a salvo, seguían respirando y podían seguir luchando. Ahora con la mente despejada tenía una clara idea a donde podían ir como segundo punto antes de su regreso inminente a Hogwarts.

Hacía años que no regresaba a su hogar materno, pero estaba seguro que sería un buen escondite temporal. Su amado refugio que pudo brindarle el cobijo y fortaleza que necesitó para ponerse en pie nuevamente tras la ruptura de su relación con Lucius y la posterior muerte de los Potter.

Miró de soslayo como el rubio caminaba de un lado a otro dejando un rastro de gotas de agua por el suelo de madera. Remus negó con la cabeza dando un florete con su varita para secar. _"No vaya a ser que Narcisa se enoje más de lo que ya esta"_ se dijo.

—¡Oye, ya detente! Ven aquí- tiró del brazo de Lucius y lo sentó en la cama –pareces león enjaulado- con cuidado, Remus secó el cabello del rubio que no cabía en el cuarto y que traía la mandíbula apretada. Incluso a esa distancia podía escuchar como los dientes chasqueaban los unos con los otros.

Tenerle así de cerca, con su agradable aroma a vainilla y su bata entreabierta, le trajo agridulces recuerdo. Lucius arando su cabello con las yemas de sus dedos, durmiendo a su lado cuando eran adolescentes. Buscando el calor de su cuerpo como un gato, murando palabras entre sueños cuando acababan de hacer el amor.

—¿Por qué estas siendo gentil conmigo?-

—Te recuerdo que estamos en tregua- le sonrió quitándole la toalla de la cabeza –además, no me quita nada ayudarte cuando estas así de alterado…- Remus supuso que se debía a que la luna estaba aún en su fase menguante, lo suficientemente alejada para que no disparara sus sentidos y despertara la furia del alfa en su interior.

—¿Por qué tuvimos que venir aquí?-

—Porque Severus y Sirius están de nuestro lado y hay que apoyarnos mutuamente. Solo serán unos días antes de seguir nuestro camino. ¿Por favor puedes mantenerte sereno?-

—Lo intentaría si no sintiera lo mucho que Narcisa me odia…-

—¿Cómo es que le tienes tanto miedo, Lucius? Si tu esposa mide como 160-

—Te recuerdo que no tengo varita- hizo un mohín indignado. Remus pasó su mano por su barbilla y la subió para retirar los necios cabellos que se pegaban a su rostro. Ese gesto gentil le recordaba al pasado y toda la dulzura que pudieron llegar a tener en la intimidad.

—¿Y de quien es la culpa? Te dije que tomaras unas de las varitas de práctica que encanté para mis clases, pero eran demasiado burdas para alguien que ocupa un mango de cabeza de serpiente incrustada de joyas– ironizó divertido por su gesto ácido.

—Las varitas de práctica son muy rudimentarias y no son muy prácticas para un mago experimentado- la comisura de sus labios no se hizo esperar.

—Aja-

—Y aunque no lo parezca, Cisa es experta en combate y su hechizo favorito es terrible... Un encantamiento que puede romperte los huesos parte por parte…- se estremeció cubriendo sus ojos con ambas manos.

—Suena a que ya lo ha usado en ti-

—Bien… Fue una vez cuando descubrió que tenía un amante... Pero tuve más que suficiente con lo que me hizo…- Remus suspiró al recordar esa nota amarga en el periódico. No hubo mucho sobre ese escándalo y supuso que se debió a que sobornaron generosamente a los medios.

—Eres de lo peor…- Lucius desvió la mirada aun con las manos en la cara. ¿Por qué ese completo imbécil seguía pareciéndole encantador? Supuso que estaba jodido por su lado lobuno ya que era el único para él, su pareja destinada.

—Gracias por pararte delante de mí... – susurró en voz apenas audible.

Si su corazón siguiera siendo el de un chico inocente y crédulo, habría saltado de emoción por ese agradecimiento. Pero ya no; era muy tarde para seguir pensando en el antaño y su hermoso halo de ensoñación que como una mascada de seda trataba de cubrir sus sentimientos de la realidad. No, esos tiempos ya no volverían jamás.

—No hay de que... sin importar lo que pase, seguiré haciéndolo porque nos guste o no estamos juntos en esto hasta el final-

* * *

Lejos del tumultuoso escándalo de la torre de Gryffindor y las disputas en el gran comedor de los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaw, el golpeteo de gotas de lluvia contra la ventana y el crudo crujir en la cama, amortiguaba agradablemente sus ahogados gimoteos. El hogar se consumió desde hacia horas, pero todo el cuarto del profesor de pociones seguía en llamas. Bill apretaba sus nalgas con sus fuertes manos, le sostenía y estrujaba, crispando su sensible piel conforme subía y baja de su endurecido miembro.

Con regocijo notó como aquellos hermosos ojos azules impregnados de deseo, se perdían en ese punto donde lo engullía tan deliciosamente; ese deseo impúdico de ver que tan profundo se clavaba su hinchado miembro. Regulus gemía en ese violento ritmo que marcaba cada que se adentraba en su interior.

—Oh si...así… mhg…- suspiró echando la cabeza hacia atrás siendo sus manos lo único que podía usar de anclaje al cuello de Bill. Este gruñía como un demonio susurrante y aprisionaba entre sus dientes su pezón izquierdo, mordiendo, torturándole lento, saboreándolo.

—¿A qué te gusta así? ¿Te gusta?- su profunda voz lo acalambró y se estremeció cuando lo nalgueó con las palmas abiertas.

—Me encanta…- pegó su frente contra la suya, besándolo con fuerza.

Habían comenzado con un poco de juego para su mal humor. Bill seguía furioso al ser participe en un juego que a sus ojos, tendría más fallas que aciertos para ellos y las vidas inocentes que estaban en su guardia, mientras que Regulus, cuanto deseaba deshacerse de esa sensación de repulsión que le generaba Dumbledore.

Era un bastardo con todas sus palabras. Uno brillante, pero bastardo infeliz de todos modos al cual debía de servir hasta que toda esa maldita guerra sin sentido terminara, y como le quebraba el alma saber lo que tenía que enseñarle a Harry. Eso sí sobrepasaba el límite del perdón.

Un beso inocente repartido aquí y allá, un poco de frote de sus fuertes brazos, su marcado abdomen y su pelvis que tuvo que tirar de su camisa blanca para tumbarlo en la cama y comerle la boca con gula.

Bill ya era un maestro en hacerle estremecer y se sabía de memoria cada punto erógeno de su cuerpo que apretaba y estimulaba a placer solo para escucharle gritar. Oh cuanto adoraba la energía de ese pelirrojo y su encantadora piel esculpida salpicada de pecas; sus besos y sus caricias. Todo lo que tenía por ofrecerle lo recibió con gusto, con tal placer que echando su cabeza hacia atrás se contrajo en múltiples espasmos mientras sentía el tibio semen manchar su vientre y escurrir por sus muslos.

Cuanto adoraba el clímax y ser recibido por el perlado torso de Bill que lo abrazaba con cuidado, aun cando se sentía tan frágil y lánguido como una gelatina.

—Me encantan los sábados…- suspiró satisfecho Bill recargando su cabeza en la cabecera de madera acariciando sus rizos revueltos con la mano libre, cuanto le encantaba ese gesto -y más cuando van acompañados de una cama- sonrió contra su coronilla, besándola con ese cariño que ninguno de los dos se apresuraba por poner una etiqueta. No, no era el momento para hacerlo.

–No que me queje de los armarios de limpieza, salones en desuso, el despacho de Filch, la torre de astronomía… pero he de admirar que puede ser incomodo hacerlo en el piso del baño o mi escritorio-

—Que lastima… y yo que iba a decir me encanta que me den bien duro en un escritorio de madera…-

—Eso se podría solucionar. No es como si fuera insensible a tus demandas- dijo en voz baja con ese arrebato que le hacía suspirar. Reptó por su cuerpo para volver a besarle.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿No has estado comiendo bien otra vez?— arqueó su rojiza ceja que haría estremecer a cualquiera y el para el colmo de sus males, aun no era de piedra.

—He estado algo ocupado, galán. Seguro no he cumplido mi cuota diaria…- sonrió acunando su rostro para mejor callar su adictiva boca.

Era una blanca mentira con sabor a soledad. Si bien, si se había puesto más minucioso con su alimentación, ya tenía una mancha verde azul en su antebrazo que no se quitaba con nada ni se ocultaba con un glamour.

Claro que no podía decirle a Bill que parecía que comenzaba a desvanecerse el conjuro de la casa de dulce y no quería preocuparlo. ¿Para que hacerlo con la misión en pleno ruedo? Además ya estaba muy sensible con todo lo que estaba pasando como para agregarle sus minúsculos problemas que deberían ser insignificantes.

Siempre supo que no viviría mucho, pero ahora si le parecía una verdadera lástima tener que desaparecer de esa forma antes de cumplir los cuarenta cuando estaba teniendo el mejor tiempo del mundo.

_"Supongo que de lo bueno, poco"_ sonrió con desolación.

—¿Vas a seguir vigilando en navidad?- preguntó Bill cubriéndolos a ambos con la sabana de algodón. Al reducir el movimiento pudo notar que en definitiva el frío comenzaba a llenar la habitación _"Y con lo friolento que puede ser…_" se dijo divertido al recordar que estaba cubierto hasta la cara en un clima de 12°

—Aja. Esa es la orden que tengo- dijo retirando su brazo para ya no ver esa horrible marca que era un claro recordatorio que no faltaba mucho para que la infección inferí volviera a resurgir en su cuerpo.

—Entonces me quedaré- volvió a su cabeza con esa familiaridad que a pocos le permitió en el pasado. Era tan cálido.

—No Bill, tengo todo bajo control- meditó pensando lo que probablemente pasaría. Potter cuidando a Draco siguiéndolo como perrito faldero y Dumbledore fascinado por que su plan marchaba sobre ruedas -Debes ir con tu familia a festejar, tus benditos padres seguros te echarán de menos-

—Ese tontito…- dijo de forma peligrosa.

—No puedo evitarlo - se alzó de hombros mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja donde se encontraba su pearcing; siempre consideró muy atractivas las perforaciones en un hombre.

—Fue el mismo que usaste la primera vez que me viste. ¿Tanto así odias a mi familia? —

—No la odio, en lo absoluto. Pero he observado a tus padres, he trabajado con ellos y no me agrada su doble moral-

—¿A qué te refieres?- Regulus sacudió su cabello aun húmedo de sudor y suspiró cansado; no estaba de humor para hablar de ellos, pero conociendo como conocía a Bill, no iba a dejar en paz el tema.

—A que tus padres pueden ser muy beneplácitos si les cae bien alguien, agradables, encantadores y se deshacen en atenciones; pero si encuentran alguna falla porque la ven o la escuchan de terceros, jamás se molestan en corroborar que tan real es la información. Tu madre es experta en hacer desplantes y críticas, mientras tu padre en lugar de usar su varita se lanza contra quien desprecie con puños igual que un muggle- torció el gesto.

—¿Qué? ¿Te hicieron eso?-

—Más o menos- agrió el gesto al recordar la primera vez que lo conocieron y después como se la pasaron disculpándose por haber sobreactuado –pero vi su actitud no una sino varias veces cuando estuve trabajando como espía en el Ministerio… por eso no quería trabajar con un Weasley, ya había tenido suficiente con ese teatrito, sin embargo parece ser que Dumbledore fue de otro pensar…- Bill se la pensó largo rato mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos.

—No sé qué te hayan hecho mis padres, pero no son tan malos… distan mucho de ser perfectos, pero procuran siempre ser la mejor versión que pueden de ellos… si te ofendieron o te ridiculizaron de algún modo, te pido perdón en su lugar-

—Como sea- declaró queriendo dejar aquello muy atrás de si -algo bueno debieron de haber hecho ya que saliste bien… de hecho, más que bien- ronroneó recostándose en su duro pecho.

-Gracias-

—¿En qué te gustaría gastar tu apuesta entonces Bill? te recuerdo que descubriste que nuestro malhechor era un Slytherin. No uno de los de la lista, pero supongo que cuenta- el pelirrojo sonrió divertido.

—¿Puedo pedir lo que sea?-

—Claro. Para que veas que no soy mal perdedor. El cielo es el límite, tesoro- esas conversaciones eran terreno seguro, divertido donde nadie salía herido.

—Siendo así, me gustaría que usaras uniforme de colegial -

—¿Enserio quieres gastarlo de esa forma? ¿Un hombre de 35 años can falda a la rodilla? que pícaro resultaste- rió de buena gana -No te imaginaba como alguien a quien le gusta el juego de rol- repasó sus labios con su lengua y vio como el pelirrojo tragaba con dificultad –pero bueno, ya eres una caja de sorpresas con gusto por los hombres mayores y la necrofilia, así que no debería asombrarme mucho-

—Me intriga como a cualquier persona...- rascó el puente de su nariz -Bueno casi todas ya que le había pedido a Fleur que fuera una mucama francesa cuando andábamos de novios y no se lo tomó nada bien- rió divertido -"nunca hubiega pensado que tuviegas ideas tan vulgagues, Bill"- exclamó haciendo su mejor imitación de su ex –novia que Regulus no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada. Nunca la conoció en persona, pero podía suponer con eso la clase de chica que era —¡Y debiste de haber visto como me vio!-

—Oh pobrecillo; que remilgada resultó ser tu ex... pues ella se lo pierde...- besó la punta de su nariz -Te diré que. Cuando termine todo esto y si sigamos de pie y sin bajas de nuestro lado, te cumpliré cada una de tus sucias fantasías, Bill Weasley- era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él, una promesa al viento que no sabía si podía cumplir o no, pero que en ese momento lo hizo ver tan feliz.

—Parecer ser que tenemos un trato, señor Black-

* * *

**Notas Finales: **¿que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado! por cierto, una vez que lleguemos a los 200 comentarios les haré una oferta muy especial que supongo les gustará! :D

Y como no tengo mucho que hacer últimamente, me quedé pensando ¿cuales creen que sean las canciones de cada pareja? no se porque pero me imagino que la de Regulus y Bill sería algo así como la de "Hot" de Avril Lavigne, la de Remus y Lucius sería "Perfect for me" de Justin Timberlake, la de Sirius y Sev podría ser "Almost Paradise" de Mike Reno y la de Draco y Harry me late "Love so soft" de Kelly Clarkson lol! me gustaría leer sus ideas xD

Les mando muchos besitos y manténganse en sus casitas, solo salgan para lo indispensable y cuídense mucho bebes~


	30. Furia Verde

**PAREJAS:** Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola pequeños! Lamento la tardanza pero estuve enviciada con un juego (no les miento, las mejores 48 horas de diversión xD) así que ya ni tiempo me dio ayer de terminar de revisar el capitulo! Pero ahora si aquí esta :D

Mil gracias por sus comentarios! los pondré en la sección de hasta abajo!

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

Era como un dolor fantasma. No tenía algo que lo desencadenara, pero aun así lo sentía tan vivido ardiendo en su vientre que tembló de impotencia ovillándose en su cama. Si aún dudaba que fuera una genuina chica durante el día, aquella molestia se lo reiteraba con fuerza.

La primera vez que sintió aquel dolor y tras ver la sangre en su ropa interior, supo que definitivamente moriría desangrado. Tuvo que recibir tremenda reprimenda de Madame Pomfrey y una clase de biología que nunca esperó tener, pero que le avergonzó con creces con forme comenzó a explicarle.

"_Las mujeres y sus problemas..."_ se dijo saliendo de su nido de sábanas para darle un sorbo a la manzanilla que Diky le preparó con preocupación.

Ni la agradable infusión caliente con la cantidad justa de azúcar y el chorrito de leche que le encantaba, ni lo cálida que se sentía su habitación lograba mejorar su humor. Frunció el ceño ante el vacío y el silencio que se propagaba y deslizaba por cada rincón a tan entras horas de la noche.

_"Estúpido Potter"_ murmuró entre dientes mirando nuevamente su agradable habitación en el tercer piso. Estaba pulcra y luminosa con ese arreglo de la ventana sin las usuales cortinas horribles de hilo grueso que parecían robadas a algún pirata del siglo V. Además en las paredes ya no estaban esos terribles cuadros de naturaleza muerta y la fría roca en el suelo había sido tapada por una suave alfombra blanca.

Era un gran arreglo sin duda alguna y le gustaba que su cama estaba más cómoda que antes, un gran gesto de su parte; pero lo que no entendía era porque de la noche a la mañana el tan querido niño dorado suspendió sin más las clases nocturnas, siendo que estaba preparándose para darle las gracias. Un gran honor que ahora estaba seguro no se merecía.

¿Era todo lo que podía esperar? ¿Dos mugrosas líneas para calmar su enojo por su descortesía?

_"No puedo ir a darte lecciones, lo siento. Nos vemos el primer día de las vacaciones en el Gran comedor._

_Harry_

_Pd. Espero que te guste como quedó tu habitación. Se la encargué a un buen amigo"_

¿Qué patrañas eran esas? Dejarlo colgado después de prometer ayudarlo. _"Vaya timo_" se dijo mordiendo el costado de su uña.

Había pasado del bochorno por pedirle a San Potter que lo acompañará durante las fiestas decembrinas, a sentir algo parecido a un cosquilleo cuando le vio volar en el cielo sostenido en alto la snitch dorada en el partido más corto que había visto. Radiante cómo el sol y con esa sonrisa de victoria inocente…. para luego sentir la furia de esas horrorosas líneas.

No había tenido su mejor semana gracias a sus problemas femeninos y sin esas clases ni de cerca. La marea se cernía sobre él al despertar y lo arrastraba de regreso a las sombras, arrinconándolo con sus miedos e incertidumbres de no ser dueño de su propio ser. No había nada más frustrante que eso para él y le dolía.

Le hacía más falta de lo que le daba crédito y eso también lo detestaba, sentir esa necesidad necia por alguien más.

—¿No decías que me querías, tonto?- murmuró apagando las luces de las velas flotantes con un nox.

* * *

El sonido de impacto de un diffindo chocando contra el muro, un incarcerous zumbando en su oído pasando tan cerca de su cabeza que no pudo disimular su frustración o el cansancio que comenzaba a devorarlo. Estaba exhausto pero apenas y podía parpadear. Su varita se izaba en alto pese a que su mano comenzaba a acalambrarse.

Harry secó el sudor de su frente sin apartar su mirada de su adversario. Era bastante bueno y un acérrimo contrincante que no se rendía.

Bill sonrió al verlo arrinconado. Ese ejercicio de ataque ofensivo- defensivo comenzaba cansarle porque se le acaban las ideas para hechizos. A cada uno que le lanzaba, este salía con un contra hechizo bien librado, se notaba que no se estaba conteniendo y eso alegraba a Harry ya que demostraba que al menos había aprendido algo.

Era duro ese nuevo enfoque de su estudio, pero no se daría por vencido. Aun no lo derribaba fuera del círculo mágico que se instaló antes de comenzar, así que aun tenía oportunidad.

—Tiempo fuera- exclamó la versión de Snape entrando a toda prisa, mandándolos a cada uno a esquinas contrarias con su varita -es un empate. Por mas absurdo que parezca- lucía algo fastidiado y más cansado de lo habitual ¿o acaso eran ideas suyas? -En serio que no comprendo cómo pudieron tardar tanto sin derribar al otro ¡2 horas sin un ganador, es el colmo!-

—Harry es bueno ¿Qué te puedo decir?- el menor sonrió sosteniendo la mano de Bill que lo ayudaba a levantarse.

A Harry de primera instancia le sorprendió no ver a Raven cuando llegó ese día al entrenamiento, pero a esas alturas ya comenzaba a comprender que sus dudas no serían respondidas sin la autorización de Dumbledore.

_"Típico_" pensó limpiando su túnica con ambas manos. Pese a todo, en el salón de DCAO siempre había polvo esparcido por todas partes.

—Muy bien Harry, con eso doy por finalizado el entrenamiento de este año-

—¿Eso quiere decir que soy libre hasta regresar a clases?- arqueó la ceja incrédulo a las palabras amables del pelirrojo. Eso sonaba casi utópico.

—Algo así, pero aun te llevas un par de entrenamientos que debes hacer todos los días-

—Siempre hay un condicionante- el Weasley mayor asintió.

—Así es Harry, debes hacer todos los días los ejercicios que hacemos al comienzo. Una buena respiración y buena condición física siempre es algo que debes poseer para sacar ventaja a tu enemigo. A veces los duelos mágicos pueden extenderse tanto o más que este; así que debes estar preparado- le dio una palmada –buen trabajo-

—Pero aun así no logré derribarte…-

—Te recuerdo que soy mayor, mas grande, fuerte y sabio, sin embargo me tuviste contra las cuerdas la mayor parte del tiempo; y eso, amigo, es admirable. Estoy seguro que cuando nos volvamos a ver en enero no tardará mucho para que me noquees- sonrió alborotando sus cabellos.

En serio espera estar listo como decía. Se estaba esforzando al máximo, había llegado tan lejos en esa peculiar enseñanza; pero bien sabía que tanto su vida como la de Draco corrían peligro, por tanto con un "casi" no era suficiente salir bien librados.

Suspiró cansado.

_"Anímate hombre. Aun hay tiempo y aun puedo conseguirlo_" se dijo dándose ánimos. Tenía que hacerlo a como diera lugar.

—Bueno, fue un placer ayudarte, Harry… Ahora tengo que irme porque aún tengo exámenes que calificar y cierto alguien me regañará si no los entrego antes de salir de vacaciones-le dirijió una sugestiva mirada a Snape 2.0 que descolocó un tanto a Harry ¿a caso fue su imaginación? -Feliz navidad. Espero que te diviertas mucho-

—Feliz navidad para ti también Bill…- exclamó al profesor que seguía despidiéndose con la mano mientras se alejaba. También tenía que irse a la última clase de herbología y colocó su mochila sobre su hombro.

—Harry antes de que te vayas, quiero que le des un repaso a eso- Raven le tendió en la mano un pergamino enrollado. Era pequeño y totalmente blanco con un listón negro ciñendo su contenido. Harry arqueó su ceja escéptico –es importante que lo leas en tu mente todos los días, analiza su contenido y escribe una o dos líneas en el…. Lo primero que te venga a la mente y espero que me lo entregues cuando terminen las vacaciones-

—¿Qué es?- eso no le daba buena espina; de hecho, en general todo lo que le dijo sonaba extraño y peligroso y reforzando sus sospechas, Raven le impidió que lo viera.

—Tienes que tener mucho cuidado con esto. Leerlo solo cuando estés solo y concentrado. Necesitas usar el mismo principio de la oclumancia; Vaciar tu mente, leer las líneas y escribir lo primero que te llegue a la cabeza… esa será tu tarea más importante en estos veinte días. Tienes que prometer que no se enseñaras a nadie más que a mí cuando nos volvamos a ver ¿entendido?-

—¿Dumbledore te pido que me enseñaras esto?-

—Si- no se salió con rodeos y eso le agradó a Harry, ya era ganancia la honestidad cuando todo lo que sucedía estaba entintado con la omisión de la verdad –confío que lo aprendas en el menor tiempo posible…- el menor volvió a suspirar exhausto. Cuanto deseaba un poco de jugo de calabaza para aclarar su fatigada mente.

—Lo prometo…-

* * *

A veces quieto y en calma y otras tantas en ruidoso movimiento; la experiencia en la pequeña cabaña escondida donde a fuerza de voluntad tenían que convivir 5 adultos parecía un complicado plan.

El donde dormir no era gran problema, ya estaba acostumbrado a lo sucio, rasposo y duro del piso frío de una prisión, sin embargo lo que sucedía en el transcurso del día distaba mucho del agujero donde estuvieron Remus y él en una mejor sincronía que aquella tensión que se cimbraba de un momento a otro como una tormenta eléctrica que retumbaba con fuerza, pero raras veces dejaba que se soltara la tempestad.

Narcisa seguía sin dirigirle la palabra, solo fulminándolo con la mirada cuando se encontraban frente a frente; Severus se mantenía en apocada distancia, haciendo anotaciones y mayormente encerrado en su improvisado laboratorio, mientras que Black apabullaba con su exceso de intimidad a Remus. Su Remus.

_"infeliz…"_ pensó cuando el ex presidiario se le colgó del cuello y una traviesa mano se coló por sobre su pecho. _"¿Qué se cree?"_ gruñó furioso en su mente deseando poder arrancarle la garganta por su atrevimiento._ "¿Por qué rayos no le molesta?"_ reprendió a Remus con la mirada. ¿Por qué sonreía como si nada?

Tuvo que hacerse de todo su aplomo para dejar de mirar aquella tortuosa escena y salió de esa minúscula residencia que comenzaba a sofocarle.

El viento del exterior era gélido y cortante, pero le supo cómo un trago liberador. Irlanda en otros momentos le hubiera parecido un nirvana en comparación a la sucia y oscura celda en la que le recluyeron, pero no estaba de buenas para apreciar el paraje idílico.

La vida no había sido del todo justa con él y lo que se esperaba de él ahora solo era una ilusión. La imagen del hombre que una vez fue o pudo ser era del más fino polvo que al observarse en el espejo, estaba seguro ya podría reconocerse y terminaría por desmoronarse por completo como una estatua de sal.

Le parecía curioso como Remus fue parte de su vida cuando comenzaba a escalar en la gloria de sus antepasados a la vida que estos habían labrado para él y ahora venía a rescatarlo cuando había caído en lo más bajo como si él fuera su única e inamovible contante…

Si bien no tenía nada con Remus, por lo poco que escuchó su conversación con el licántropo inferior; estaban destinados o algo así por la sangre contaminada que corre en sus venas. No era una relación, pero era algo. Algo que momentáneamente impediría que el castaño se apartara de su lado… estaba seguro que de volverlo a perder, una máscara de indiferencia no sería suficiente para cubrir su dolor.

—¿Estas quitando la mala hierba con las manos? quien te viera- la dulce y burlona voz de Remus lo regresó a la realidad. Apenas y había notado lo que sus manos hacían, que las abrió al instante dejando que volaran un par de hojas que se perdieron en el bosque.

—¿Ya terminaste de coquetear con Black?- el castaño arqueó una ceja.

—Si no hubiera terminado, no estaría aquí sentado a tu lado- Lucius agrió el gesto –al parecer tu esposa quiere hablar contigo, pero no sabía cómo acercarse sin querer asesinarte… así que me pidió servir de arbitro- un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio –descuida, no dejaré que te haga dañó- con un accio, Remus le quitó la varita a Narcisa, evitando que ocurriera una tragedia.

—Remus…-

—Los dejaré a solas... y Narcisa, solo no lo dejes maltrecho por favor- sonrió caminando hacia la puerta y ahí se quedó observando la escena en precavida distancia.

—Lo intentaré- la elegante dama cruzó sus brazos y soltó un profundo suspiro.

—¡Narcisa!- chilló Lucius ante la traición. Sabía que aquel enfrentamiento era inevitable, pero cuanto deseó que hubiera sido mucho después o cuando estuviera tres metros bajo tierra.

Sabía que tenía mucho por decirle y lo aceptaba. Había arrastrado a su esposa e hijo al averno y el único culpable era él y sus propios padres con sus creencias arcaicas. Creer en un utópico mundo donde la supremacía de la sangre era posible. _"Bahh… aquel sueño no era más que una fantasía que casi nos cuesta la vida…" _suspiró apesadumbrado.

—Lucius…-hizo una pausa aclarando sus ideas no fuera que alguna se le escapara y Lucius estaba dispuesto a escucharla; no era como si tuviera opción -sé que me prometí afrontar lo que hiciste y aceptar los errores que también terminaron siendo los míos, porque yo también creía en esos ideales cuando nos casamos…-

Parecía que le faltaba el aire, pero no podía interrumpirla.

—Una buena esposa debe seguir los planes de su marido y yo no fui la excepción… Creía que ese era el camino correcto porque así me educaron y confié en ti… confié en que nada malo pasaría y que tendríamos una mejor vida; mucho mejor de la que teníamos ¿Qué podía salir mal?-

_"Todo"_ pensó con tristeza Lucius aceptando ese golpe que se aproximaba.

—Pero… ¡te equivocaste! ¡y yo me equivoqué al confiarte todo lo que teníamos! nada más verte... ¡Urgh!- bufó molesta golpenado el suelo con su zapato -Pienso en mi pobre dragón y lo que ese maniático piensa en hacerle y no sabes cuánto quiero que sufras por eso- si sus ojos azules fueran dardos envenenados ya estuviera muerto y lo sabía.

—Te entiendo perfectamente Narcisa... tampoco me perdono lo que le pasó a Draco… si tan solo…-

—Me habías prometido que todo estaría bien. Yo no estaba de acuerdo ya que vamos, ¡es un mestizo el hombre que habla de pureza cómo si supiera de ella! pero insististe que era lo mejor y como tu esposa era mi deber obedecer y seguirte; ¡mira adonde nos llevó! ¡Draco fue puesto en peligro por tu culpa! Pudo haber empleado mil cosas diferentes, pudo haberme usado y no me habría quejado ya que también tengo parte de la culpa, ¡pero se atrevió a tocar a mi bebé!- estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero sabía que de tan solo tocarla, explotaría.

—Ya te dije que no fue mi intensión... Parecía la decisión más favorable para nosotros en ese momento... Jamás esperé que las cosas se tornará de ese modo. Mis padres fueron devotos y yo... Nosotros debíamos serlo... no sabes cuanto lo siento...– estaba claro que nada podría resarcir el error y lo aceptaba. Si tenía que seguir suplicando su perdón, así lo haría.

—Tus disculpas no sirven de nada Lucius... El daño está hecho y solo queda confiar en que todo se va a solucionar… y en Dumbledore...-

—No puedo creer que hicieras un trato con él-

—Estaba desesperada y era la única opción viable además de desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Probablemente lo hubiera hecho si Draco hubiera estado en mejores condiciones... - suspiró. Aunque eso significaba ponerle una sentencia de muerte, lo aceptaba -así que de ahora en adelante seré yo quien tome las decisiones en esta familia, ¿de acuerdo? Lo he hecho por un par de meses y no va mal- era más bien un aviso y no una pregunta.

—De acuerdo- asintió.

—Draco está bien y a salvo y es lo que importa. Mi elfina cuida de él, al igual que mi primo Regulus… Además confío en que Harry Potter lo ayude cuando necesite. Severus aunque reticente, confía en el muchacho y yo también-

—¿Potter?— Hizo una mueca de desagrado. Por más que dijeran ese nombre seguía siendo vinagre en su boca -¿Merlín porque no estoy muerto? -

—Debes tener cuidado con lo que deseas, tesoro. Porque podría hacerse realidad- sonrió peligrosamente -así que cuando llegue el fin de esta infernal cruzada, quiero el divorcio Lucius. Sé que una dama jamás lo hace por decoro, pero creo que seré la primera Black divorciada a seguir con esta farsa. Claro si es que logramos llegar al mañana…-

* * *

Pese al barullo afuera de la casa, Sirius estaba tranquilo lavando los tubos de ensayo que finalmente desocupó al darse cuenta de lo inservibles que eran. Mientras tanto, Severus descansaba en el suelo con las manos en el pecho. Le parecía absurdo cuanta energía y empeño le ponía uno a causas perdidas y bufó fastidiado.

Estaba seguro que a Sirius le caía en gracia su postura y no dudaba el sinfín de motes que se cruzaban por esa acelerada mente que tenía, pero no estaba de humor para sus bromas por si alguna se escapaba de su boca.

Aun estaba furioso por que la mayor parte de su trabajo se había ido al carajo y lo peor del asunto es que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—¿Acaso lo que veo es una sonrisa mi pequeño oompa loompa?- Severus frunció el seño.

—No. Me estás viendo de cabeza, pulgoso…- frunció el ceño con forme el animago picaba su mejilla buscando reacción alguna.

Demasiada gente en la casa, otro secreto que guardar y ni señas de Dumbledore por contestar su carta. Un nuevo día muriendo en la quietud.

—¿Es por Remus tu mal humor? No es que antes no tuvieras un pésimo humor, pero ahora si se lleva el premio esta nueva faceta tuya. Sabes que no tienes que estar celoso, calabacín-

—¿Quién esta celoso?- sus mejillas se encendieron. Ok, si le molestaba la cercanía de esos dos ¿a quien no le molestaría sus excesivas muestras de afecto? era vulgar como de la nada se abrazaban, se susurraban al oído como un par de tórtolos y reían en conjugada camaradería. Era envidiable su relación, pero eso no era la punta de su molestia; probablemente formaba una parte, pero no lo era todo.

—Solo digo que Moony es mi amigo, casi casi mi hermano y así nos llevamos. Estamos acostumbrados a esa intimidad que sería raro no hacerlo- mostró su sonrisa lobuna, divertido por su celos y su desaliento.

—Eso ya lo sé… que tienen que ser muy afectuosos entre ustedes, me queda claro; no es la primera vez que lo veo…- siseó desviando la mirada.

Estaba frustrado. Le frustraba como nada no ser útil y fallar en algo que había dedicado su vida entera. Todo lo que sabía, lo que estudió a detalle, aquel dogma inquebrantable que aprendió que a cada hechizo, había un contra hechizo y lo mismo aplicaba en las pociones; todo eso se había ido al desagüe.

—Pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Cuál es mi misión entonces? Si Dumbledore quería deshacerse de Narcisa ¿Por qué los envió conmigo?-

—Una excelente pregunta, Sev. 10 puntos a Slytherin- sus cejas se juntaron en una larga línea recta que Sirius podía leer como su aura comenzaba a repelerlo -¿ni una reacción? Está bien – el de ojos grises jugueteó con su varita un poco buscando las palabras correctas para no cabrearle más –no sé cuál es el plan del viejito. Si lo supiera con gusto te lo diría para que dejaras de torturarte, pero sé que hay una perfecta y muy razonable explicación detrás de todo esto… pero eso no quiere decir que nos gustará conocerla-

Bajó sus hombros derrotado. Lo sabía a la perfección pero, solo esperaba que después de tantos años de leal servicio fuera el principal participe en los planes del viejo director.

Un búho real entró voló por la minúscula ventana con una paquete en el pico. En un movimiento de "U" soltó su entrega en el regazo del pocionista lanzando al aire un ulular, para desaparecer por donde entró.

—¡Y ahí está lo que estuviste esperando por días! que buen tino- la mano de Severus tembló -¿quieres que te ayude a abrirla?- temía el contenido, pero sabía que tenía que ser él quien lo leyera, así que negó con la cabeza.

Vio una carta atada a algo rectangular de gran volumen. Podía apostar que era un libro, pero no estaba seguro ¿de qué? precisamente o principalmente ¿para qué?

_"Es una pena lo que me informas. Contaba con que de haber una pócima que anulara el maleficio, tú serías quien pudiera descubrirla. Sin embargo no todo está perdido, amigo mío. Tu ayuda todavía es indispensable para esta misión ya que a un buen amigo tuyo le queda poco tiempo y tu auxilio le será muy valioso._

_PD. Usa bien la información que te anexo"_

—¡¿Qué mierda es esta?!- chilló estrujando el trozo de papel en sus manos con los pelos de punta, de tan inmiscuido que estaba en sus sentimientos de traición y manipulación, no notó que Sirius estaba sobre su hombro, también leyendo ese contenido absurdo.

¿Había sido timado y aun así esperaba más ayuda para volver a topar con pared? No podía creerlo.

—¿Un amigo? ¿Cuál amigo?- cuestionó intrigado Sirius yendo tras de él con forme se alejaba. Necesitaba aire con urgencia porque no sabía que era capaz de hacer con tan terrible carta que lejos de disipar su desasosiego, solo lo acrecentaba.

-No lo sé… pero ¡cuando vuelva a ver Dumbledore, me va a oír!-

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Creí que no terminaba XD Espero que les haya gustado! :3 Les mando muchos besitos y nos leemos el próximo viernes! :D

**Kaorugloomy **(hola querida! me alegra que te gusten sus conversaciones ya que Seamus no lo tenía planeado de personaje recurrente XD sobre las canciones que me pasaste me parecen super interesantes! y tienes toda la razón esa canción le queda como anillo al dedo a Lucius! wow nunca la había escuchado *W* y definitivamente de las canciones que escogiste mis favoritas fueran creep y unintended! sobre lo de Harry es una buena idea! y voy a ver si puedo hacer que encaje con lo que ya había escrito lolz no prometo nada pero lo intentaré XP ),

**Abyss Black **(hola! y me da gusto que vuelvas por aquí *W* aun recuerdo mis tiempos en la U así que te entiendo perfectamente :'c y claro que escuché las canciones! por eso les pregunté XD te soy sincera, es la primera vez que escucho alguna canción de BTS y adoré las letras de las canciones! especialmente save me y dead leaves~ simplemente preciosas *O* con respecto a tu PD podría decir que tal vez :9),

**Pipe Malik Malfoy** (me encanta que te sigan gustando como van las cosas:D y me parecieron muy buenas tus selecciones de canciones! concuerdo bastante con hate that I love you y me encantó save me from myself! esa no la había escuchado pero esta hermosa *W* ),

**xonyaa11** (descuida nena, la van a encontrar, no desesperes TOT),

**Cristine Malfoy **(es que esta difícil que te agrade alguien que parece que te esta usando :/ y en este caso no solo lo parece),

**AnaM1707** (no sufras :') ya cambié mi decisión de que pase algo grave a nuestros personajes principales, así que tu tranquila XP) y

**Cuqui. Luna ****.3** (solo te puedo decir que la cita de Harry será romántica jeje y pues si le cuesta porque pues en la relación que tuvieron así no fueron los papeles xD y no llores, la encontraran :'3 ¡¿en serio escuchaste las canciones?! que genial *O*)


	31. Chapter 31

**PAREJAS: **Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER: **El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola bebes, lamento la tardanza, pero me quedé sin Internet en casa desde el jueves x.x y ni para ir a un café Internet por lo de la pandemia... u.u) así que ya que me re-conectaron les traigo a modo de disculpa 2 capítulos! (Los cuales si quedaron medio pobres, redundantes o absurdos, les pido perdón, pero no he podido escribir mucho últimamente, me siento muy triste por algo que me dijeron...)

Las respuestas a sus comentarios las dejo en la sección de abajo nuevamente!

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

Cada parte de su cuerpo estaba adolorida y se quejaba conforme trataba de liberar tensión. Harry se dejó caer con pesadez en el asiento, esperando que algo de la merienda de la noche anterior mermara la atención de sus punzantes y paralizados músculos.

Esa última semana había sido la más pesada y agotadora de todas las que llevaba en el año _"Y yo quejándome hacía un mes como si supiera de lo que estaba hablando"_ se dijo haciendo una mueca al vial de poción revitalizante que Madame Pomfrey le tendió sin muchos ánimos.

La idea de Seamus había sido bastante buena que Harry no tardó mucho en descifrar como quería sorprender a Draco. Para alguien que seguramente tenía las mejores celebraciones navideñas, llena de gala, estruendo, atención y obsequios, sabía que debía de esforzarse el doble si quería que fuera memorable.

Había un exorbitante barullo en el gran comedor por la cantidad de alumnos que volvían a casa tras un pesado fin de semestre; las maletas y lechuzas no dejaban de circular y como pudo se abrió paso para despedirse de su querida amiga Hermione, quien le dejó bajo amenaza de estudiar los libros que le reservó en la biblioteca. _"Más tareas; justo lo que me hacía falta en mi perezosa agenda" _se dijo con ironía sin afán de ofenderla con la expresión de su rostro.

Aun no descifraba que significaba el pergamino de Raven o como funcionaba exactamente como para ponerse mas trabajo a cuestas, pero creí que ya era suficiente la fricción que se traían sus amigos como para agregar un poco más de su parte a la ecuación.

Ron no tardó en llegar a su encuentro para también despedirse; acción que ocasionó que la castaña se diera la media vuelta sin agregar más.

—¿En serio no hay nada que pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión, colega? La navidad sin ti en la casa se sentirá vacía… seguro mamá armará revuelo- Ron le dio un fuerte abrazo, restandole importancia a la clara ausencia de Hermione. No era la primera vez que se peleaban, pero tal parecía que ese pleito iba para largo.

—Será raro... pero ya había hecho planes para quedarme, lo siento Ron… pídele disculpas a tu mamá de mi parte... aunque ya le mandé carta, nunca esta demás reiterarlo-

Las cosas en ese nuevo ciclo escolar distaban tanto de aquellos hermosos momentos en la madriguera, que ahora le parecían tan lejanos que emulaban obras de Monet o Signac guardadas con cariño en su memoria.

Recordó con nostalgia esa primer navidad en su compañía y se sintió mínimo. Esa primera navidad en su compañía siempre estaría en su mente y corazón, pero por más que una parte de sí mismo deseaba estar rodeado de los Weasley con su calor familiar, empero, su acelerado corazón deseaba con aun más fuerza quedarse ahí.

—Además, dudo que me extrañes mucho con lo ocupado que estarás con Romina Vane. Ni tendrás tiempo de acordarte de mi- el pelirrojo sonrió desvergonzado.

—¿Quién diría que tendría ese encanto magnético, eh? ¡Tuve que esperar 6 años para que finalmente pasara y pasó!- dijo con júbilo.

—Aunque pensé que la estabas pasando bien con Lavander-

—Es que ella era muy sofocante…- Harry arqueó la ceja queriendo soltar un "_¿en serio? ¿Apenas te das cuenta_?" pero ya de nada valían las palabras -además Romina es toda una mujer- le dio un codazo divertido –y me entiende mejor que cualquier otra chica y no me limita como Lav. Tengo que tener mi libertad, hombre-

—Claro. Nadie puede domar a Ron Weasley; semental estrella- ironizó con seriedad antes de que ambos rieran como en los viejos tiempos.

—Te echaré en falta, camarada. Sabes que lo que necesites, yo te ayudaré, solo manda una lechuza y estaré de regreso en un parpadeo- chasqueó la lengua y Harry se sentía aliviado. Ese era el Ron que tanto echaba de menos.

—Lo se… yo también…-

Ver marchar a sus dos mejores amigos le recordó la frugalidad de las cosas y como el tiempo marchaba sin tregua y conducía por sendas misteriosas e inesperadas. Lo que antes hubiera dado por sentado que formarían un frente de tres piezas, ahora le sonaba como un agradable sueño infantil. La misión que tenía por delante la haría solo y aquel pergamino en su bolsillo era prueba de ello. Por más que Ron quisiera ayudarle o Hermione ser su guía, ya no podría ser.

_"Qué manera de amargarme el resto de la mañana"_ suspiró escuchando el croar de Trevor 2 recluido en las manos de su nervioso dueño.

Si Neville le guardaba rencor por descubrir el sentir de Seamus, no lo demostró, por el contrario, se mostró exultante de tener a alguien más que le ayudara.

—¡Harry, que bueno que te encuentro! aquí tienes la llave de invernadero. No se te olvide regar los narcisos graznadores a las 5 de la mañana, son muy sensibles a la falta de agua y no querrás que despierte al Snargaluff y comience a atacarte sin control; sería una pena lidiar tu solo con eso- Neville estaba realmente aterrado.

Tantas tareas que hacer y pocas manos no hacían que fuera una labor sencilla, pero la vista lo ameritaba y Neville le daba datos curiosos aquí y allá sobre las plantas y sus propiedades. Las había cultivado con tanto amor y cariño que Harry casi se sentía se sentía mal por sus ocultos motivos egoístas.

—Descuida, Nevs, lo tendré bajo control. Además me diste una lista muy detallada con lo que tengo que hacer y por si llego a tener duda, la profesora Sprout ya me dijo que me echa una mano- respiró un poco más tranquilo el chico –se lo mucho que significa el jardín y lo cuidaré bien en tu lugar-

—Gracias Harry, la verdad me hubiera gustado quedarme a seguir cuidando de él. La profesora Sprout dice que sería un maravillo proyecto para ponerlo en mi curriculum si decido estudiar Herbologia ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Podré seguir estudiando y no seré un estorbo como decía mi abuelo!- sus ojos brillaron de emoción –pero ya viste y escuchaste el vociferador que me mandó mi abuela y que bajo ninguna circunstancia podía quedarme…- su rostro se ensombreció súbitamente.

Claro que lo escuchó, incluso estuvo seguro que hasta Hagrid lo escuchó en su cabaña. Augusta Longbottom sí que podía ser muy persuasiva con sus amenazas.

—Ve tranquilo, yo me haré cargo-

* * *

Harry regresó sus pasos por el gran comedor disfrutando ver como los copos de nieve encantada caían del nuboso cielo; lento y pausado como una ventisca blanca que no helaba.

A solo un paso de la escalera se encontraron frente a frente y su corazón no pudo evitar acelerar y desacelerar como si fuera difícil descifrar que debía hacer. Lynci frunció el ceño con un ademan despectivo alejó su larga trenza platinada tras su espalda.

—Potter...- el moreno disimuló una sonrisa, porque aunque eran los mismos gestos que tantos años atrás le dedicó, ahora que los veía bajo el prisma del encandilamiento, no era lo mismo.

—Malfoy...- respondió cruzándose de brazos y sintió un tirón en sus músculos. Al parecer la poción no fue suficiente para calmar su molestia -¿volvemos a los apellidos después de "eso"?- hizo énfasis en recordarle el beso que le dio antes del último partido de quidditch y como lo llamó por su nombre.

—¿Tú dime? Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer- "_Así que era eso"_ se dijo divertido impidiéndole que lo esquivara. No le dejaría ir, no cuando se estaba comportando de esa manera tan adorable.

—¡Vamos! tenía cosas que hacer. Muchas, muchas cosas que hacer, entre ellas las últimas clases, tareas y mis entrenamientos de supervivencia que estoy seguro te hubieras desternillado de risa al ver cómo me patearon el trasero entre Snape y Bill- la chica arqueó una ceja mirándole de soslayo -Además no te hubiera gustado que me quedara dormido en medio de una lección ¿o sí?-

—¿Para qué babearas mis sábanas o la alfombra nueva? No gracias- dijo con acidez aun no convencida.

—¿Al menos te gustó como quedó? No soy muy bueno con la decoración, pero creo que fue diez veces mejor que la idea de mi amigo- sonrió nervioso. Dobby había estado tan emocionado con la idea de ayudarle que tuvo que dejar que llenara de lágrimas de felicidad su playera favorita.

—Es decente... funcional- puso en alto su respingada nariz -para alguien que tiene cero sentido de la moda-

—Si puedo evitar estar desnudo, lo que sea está bien. Incluso las tallas grandes- dijo restándole importancia. Ya hacía años que se había conformado con la ropa gastada de su primo, además, no era que alguna vez le hubiera dado relevancia a las prendas como algo más que una simple necesidad social -Si te interesa puedo darte clase esta noche... si no estás muy ocupada-

La chica rubia exhaló un suspiro largo que Harry interpretó como algo bueno.

—Tienes suerte que no haya nada mejor que hacer... -

* * *

Con la luna en lo más alto del cielo, Draco se estremeció al sentir la fuerza de aquella magia amigable que lo rodeaba y envolvía en un cálido abrazo.

Tenía incluso más poderío que la vez anterior que estuvieron en la misma habitación, que tuvo que aceptar de mala gana que Harry Potter era mucho más de lo que daba crédito. Su potencial mágico ya era el de un mago experimentado, pero por cómo lo apreciaba, este aún podría incrementar como si no tuviera límites.

Ya pasaban de las 2 de la madrugada y podía ver como la cabeza de Harry se balanceaba soñolienta de arriba a abajo. Apenas estaban en el medio tiempo, pero lucía exhausto.

Con una mueca le acomodó el alborotado cabello que cubría sus ojos y con cuidado repasó aquella marca en forma de rayo que era más profunda de lo que hubiera pensado por como las yemas de sus dedos recorrían los bordes. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero lo había echado de menos.

Hasta ese momento notó las ojeras negras bajo sus ojos, que le hizo rechistar. ¿Porque no lo notó antes?

_"¿Porque tan solo no me dijiste que estabas tan cansado, idiota?" _bufó molesto por la falta de comunicación. Puede ser que sea una persona exigente, pero tampoco era como que quería abusar en ese extremo de su bondad.

Con la punta de sus dedos le dio un golpe al arco de sus lentes despertando lo en el acto.

—Auch... - musito entre dientes parpadeando algo desconcertado -¿Me quedé dormido? -

—No, que va. Solo estuviste haciendo equilibrio con la cabeza durante median hora; seguro descansando los ojos- ironizó.

—Rayos. Lo lamento...- bostezó alzando los brazos al aire -Será mejor irme…- Tomó su mano impidiendo que siguiera guardando sus cosas. Algo se había apoderado de si y no dejaría que ese impulso se perdiera sin hacer algo.

—Estoy seguro que si te vas así como estas de amodorrado, seguro te vas a la Torre Ravenclaw en lugar de Gryffindor-

—Seguro y si... Me pesan los párpados...- volvió a bostezar audiblemente que Draco desvió la mirada.

—Solo por esta ocasión, te dejaré dormir aquí… Ni tomes confianza porque no se repetirá... - sintió sus mejillas arder al invitarlo a su cama, pero quería que sonara lo más indiferente posible.

—Que honor- no pudo descifrar si era genuino o ironía, pero se la dejaría pasar porque no fue una mala noche de entrenamiento. Casi logró un _Wingardium Leviosa_ completo, que aunque era un juego de críos, para él había sido un pequeño triunfo.

—Y solo te digo que ni se te ocurra manosearme o babear mi almohada, porque te saco a patadas de mi cuarto…-

—¿Ni siquiera un besito de buenas noches? - sonrió quitándose los lentes.

—En tus sueños, Potter...-

—Entonces será lo usual- como si el bochorno inicial no hubiera sido suficiente, otra oleada lo arrasó -canta para mí, Draco...- movió su varita, atenuando la luz de las velas dando un ligero aire fantasmagórico.

—¿Que soy tu elfo doméstico o qué?—

—No... Solo me gusta oír tu voz antes de dormir... Y aquella canción tuya es linda... -

Desvío la mirada acomodándose en su lugar favorito en la cama, justo a la orilla. Tan cerca del cuerpo encorvado del Gryffindor que sin pensárselo, comenzó a cantar.

Hasta ese momento cayó en cuenta que hacía días no cantaba ya que no le hacía falta para su paz mental ya que ese atolondrado Gryffindor estaba ahí con él.

—Dulces sueños Draco... – musitó entre dientes el chico mostrandole esa sonrisa que le daba un aire de inocencia que siempre conseguía desarmarlo –te quiero…-

—Yo…- su lengua se enredó imposibilitando la salida de palabra alguna y prefirió guardar aquello que no quería decir. De todas maneras, el león ya dormía profundamente en su lugar –hasta mañana, Harry…-

* * *

Ese sueño se repetía con agradable repicar en su mente, suave y dulce como hubiera sido si su recuerdo fuera perfecto.

Remus con su parte inferior apenas cubierta por las sabanas en ese infeliz lugar sucio que solía ser su escondite; pidiéndole que se quedara a su lado con ojos suplicante. Contrario a lo que realmente pasó, había accedido a su tomar su mano con ímpetu para volver a meterse en la cama a su lado y abrazarlo como se merecía, impidiendo que se esfumara de su vida.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera hecho aquello? Era la pregunta que muchas noches en vela le torturaba.

_"Probablemente hubiéramos vivido en la pobreza o algo peor"_ se dijo con un estremecimiento reptando su columna. Sus padres eran inflexibles, adustos y crueles. Jamás se hubiesen tocado el corazón para permitirle formar su vida con libertad y con seguridad hubieran hecho hasta lo imposible por procurar que esta fuera miserable.

Claro que las cosas sucedían por algo y ambos se separaron abrupta y dolorosamente.

Remus se sumergió en un olvido permanente entre silenciosas brechas para no llamar la atención de su lado licano, mientras él se casó con la mejor mujer con la que sus padres pudieron comprometerlo, con la fuerza y templanza para poder ser su compañera y con las cosas claras entre ellos.

Le dio su confianza, un bello hijo y una gran vida mejor de la que hubiera esperado al ver el matrimonio miserable de sus padres, sin embargo, nunca pudo olvidar a Remus y su sonrisa brillante como el sol.

—Así que Narcisa sabe sobre lo que tuvimos ¿o solo fue una rara coincidencia?- su ceja castaña se arqueó interrogante. Nada se le escapaba.

—¿A qué te refieres?-

—A que antes de venir me dijo que le alegraba que volviéramos a estar juntos…- Remus se cruzó de brazos y supo que ahora había sido el turno de Narcisa de meter la pata.

—No tenemos secretos entre nosotros Remus. Fue parte del acuerdo que tuvimos antes de casarnos…-

Su varita sacó un haz de luz blanca conforme acomodaba los muebles y alfombras de la estanca austera.

Por los dos cuadros empolvados sobre la repisa de la chimenea, supo que aquella era la casa de los padres de Remus, sin embargo todo se veía tan solitario y envejecido que dudaba que alguien hubiera habitado ahí en años.

En definitiva cualquier lugar era mejor que aquella choza con demasiada gente en ella.

—Que tierno detalle para un matrimonio duradero- ironizó negando con la cabeza.

—¡Maldición Remus! no es como si tuviéramos algo más que compartir con Narcisa que el apellido, un hijo y amistad. Porque a pesar de todo, eso somos- _"O éramos"_ se dijo dudando donde estaban parados con el tema del divorcio.

—Ya… entonces eso explica lo del amante o amantes que te costó que Narcisa te quebrara los huesos- dijo de tal forma que Lucius estuvo esperanzado que fuera algo similar a los celos.

—Te recuerdo que te busqué por años, pero nunca diste señas de vida. No pude encontrarte así que traté de olvidarte y continuar con mi vida…- hizo una pausa pensando cuanto anheló volver a sentir lo que le transmitía estar entre sus brazos.

Su tibio aliento en su rostro y sus ojos como la miel, ambarinos y tan dulces con ese aire soñador; pero nunca pudo reemplazar su amor con las falsas dotes de exquisitez de extraños hermosos que no eran ni la sombra de lo que Remus representaba en su piel como un tatuaje permanente.

—Y no te lo estoy echando en cara ¿Por qué lo haría?- alzó sus manos encantando una vieja escoba para quitar el exceso de polvo en el suelo que se levantaba en halos hacia el techo -Solo que… yo hubiera deseado que ambos continuáramos nuestras vidas sin la necesidad de volver a coincidir en un mismo punto otra vez; pero henos aquí- dijo con una triste sonrisa –también hice mi parte por olvidarte, así que estamos a mano-

Casi le parecía ver al Remus de antaño que involuntariamente, su cuerpo tembló con añoranza y dolor. Cuanto anhelaba que esa corazonada fuese certera y no una mala pasada de su quebrado raciocinio.

—¿Te sientes mal?-

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

—Porque no estoy sintiendo tú odio… al menos no como antes-

—Creo que eso por el momento se calmó. Además ¿no fue suficiente escarmiento con Narcisa?- rio divertido.

Por obvias razones que no lo había sido. Sabía que su paga en el limbo apenas comenzaba, demasiadas faltas en su haber, errores incorregibles que nada de lo que hiciera o dijera podría disminuir su condena. Pero claro que no le diría eso.

—En estos días que estuvimos con Sirius y Severus me di cuenta de algo- dijo quitándose su delgado abrigo que se deslizó a la base de la única silla del comedor -No he sido del todo justo contigo. Si sufrí y lloré como nunca gracias a la relación que tuvimos en la escuela, detesté la idea de tener que salvarte cuando me lo pidió Dumbledore. ¿Yo entre todas las personas?- sonrió con amargura -y el instinto licántropo me ha estado volviendo demente estos últimos meses de mi vida… sin embargo, por lo general dejo de lado lo que debió ser para ti… y lo que es- Lucius quiso interrumpirlo, pero Remus lo silenció con la mano.

–Aun no puedo perdonarte o perdonarme a mí mismo por haberme aferrado a ti de la forma que lo hice esperando que dieras todo por mi como yo lo habría hecho por ti; no fue justo… pero creo que después de tanto tiempo, finalmente he hecho un avance para que ya no sea tan doloroso. Poder verte, no con la ilusión de lo que pudo haber sido, sino como lo que es y va a ser y eso, ya es una pequeña victoria- estrechó su mano con fuerza.

Su corazón se movió como si estuviera soltándole ir pese a que le sostenía de esa manera. No quería dejarle ir, no otra vez que aunque su boca no podía pronunciar las palabras correctas, esperaba que con sus acciones pudiera hacérselo entender y que llegaran a él.

—Espero que la próxima luna llena no sea tan violenta como la anterior…- notó como sus mejillas se encendieron de esa forma tan adorable que no pudo evitar besarle.

Remus esta vez no rehuyó su rostro y lo aceptó como el ayer. Dulce, ansioso y decidido sus labios se movían contra los suyos.

Siempre pensó que la estela de cicatrices en su rostro y en las demás partes de su cuerpo eran encantadoras, pero con esa media luz asomando del atardecer, fue lo más maravilloso que pudo presenciar.

Sabía que esa no era noche de luna llena y que la forma en la que lo estaba recibiendo era genuina, una única oportunidad en la vida que no desaprovecharía por nada del mundo.

—Llévame arriba…- sus ojo chispeaban con esa vieja llama encendida que lo vigorizaba y le proveían de tal certeza en sus sentimientos que tomándolo en sus brazos, obedeció.

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Mañana temprano subo el siguiente capitulo! (Si no ocurre otro percance lol) Les mando un besito :*

Mil gracias por sus comentarios:

***Sweetvioleth** (Si lo es, pero pues siempre es mas fácil culpar a alguien mas antes de culparte a ti mismo :/),

***Kaorugloomy** (Ay querida me alegra que estés aquí sin falta! Y de hecho el capitulo no tenía titulo, pero al darle mi pseudo revisión final noté el patrón que no pude evitar ese titulo xD y pues la comadre y la soledad pueden ser una mala combinación así que es lógico que se moleste el dragón hasta por que vuela la mosca lolz, por poco no lo menciono, pero una chica me motivó a dejarlo y creo que tiene razón, le da un poco de realismo a la situación :O y si esa relación de Remus y Sirius es algo tan preciado e imperecedero que me duele que no se explotara mas en los libros :'V y claro que me gustaron tus canciones! muy buen gusto tienes *O* un beso y abrazo enorme para ti!),

***xonyaa11** (jeje verdad que si?, ese Dumbly es un loquillo! pero a su manera ¿quiere el bien? supongo que entraría dentro de los parámetros aunque no sean los modos de hacerlo xD Y sip, si alguien puede encontrar una cura, no hay nadie mas capacitado que quejicus *W* besitos a ti también :*!),

***Abyss Black** (hola nena, cuanto me alegran tus palabras en estos días grises :') y descuida, ya pronto habrá mas Drarry, lo prometo n. n y me alegra que te guste el Bill y Reg, pero tristemente no habrá mucho de ellos en los siguientes capítulos, sorry :'c y no sabía eso de BTS! la verdad es muy interesante eso que mencionas y creo que les seguiré echando vistazos ya que no soy muy afecta al kpop, pero si me hago adicta, será tu culpa xD),

***AnaM1707**(si, tu tranquila! Me encantan los finales felices aunque me gusta un poco de drama en medio para llegar a ello :9),

***Oh Flower** (claro que podrá! aunque no garantizo que será a tiempo jeje xP y pues el WolfStar es bello, pero aun no le cae en la cabeza a Sev que ese hombre ya tiene dueño jiji XD),

***cuqui. luna. 3** (jeje si, se nota mucho que quería apresurar los hechos? jeje lol),

***Cristine Malfoy** (pues depende de que humor lo encuentre Harry y algo me dice que tendrá suerte jeje) **y**

***Pipe Malik Malfoy **(hola pequeño, vaya que si tienes buen gusto~ tendré que pedirte mas canciones de tu lista *w* y sorry por no traer suficiente Drarry, pero en es capitulo que viene se compensa un poco? o eso espero n . nU)


	32. Chapter 32

**PAREJAS: **Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER: **El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola pequeños, ya estoy aquí con el capitulo nuevo. Me disculpo nuevamente. Mil gracias por comentar tan pronto **Abyss Black**(Ay nena no llores, si lloras, yo también:'V jeje y si me hago responsable, pero prometo que cuando regresen de vacaciones volverán a estar juntos :D y no sabía eso! :O claro, siéntete libre de recomendarme canciones *W* y te agradezco tus palabras, realmente lo hago son un bálsamo... me he sentido bastante decaída que no he escrito mucho estos días... y también me mando muchos besitos y abracitos n. n cuidate mucho~) y **cuqui. luna. 3** (claro que siempre le dará lecciones :') aunque esta herido, siempre será el amor de su vida~ tu también cuídate pequeña n. n)!

Va para ustedes.

A leer se ha dicho.

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

Conforme los platos chasqueaban contra sí mismo mientras eran acomodados mágicamente en la alacena, Severus refunfuñaba mordiendo el interior de su mejilla.

El libro que Dumbledore muy amablemente le envió con su siguiente tarea levitaba ante sus ojos y pasaba de hoja con parsimonia. Estaba ofendido y de pésimo humor por tal abuso, sin embargo, haría ese nuevo trabajo. Era lo único que podía hacer, porque de lo contrario, la desidia y la traición que crecía en su interior le volverían loco.

_"Tan siquiera la casa ya está silenciosa"_ se dijo tratando de evocar un poco de paz que llenara su interior. Tanto Lucius como Lupin se retiraron a su nueva residencia temporal en la espera de sus siguientes instrucciones, así que ya no habría más tensión o pleitos de lado de Narcisa, lo cual agracia a Merlín, porque una Narcisa enojada y echando humos, era de temer.

Sirius dormía con la cabeza sobre su regazo, acción que no hubiese tolerado en cualquier otro momento salvo por ese.

Entró en shock al descubrir que todo ese nuevo esfuerzo que tendrían que hacer era para arreglar la situación en la que se encontraba su hermano Regulus. ¿Encontrarlo nuevamente solo para perderle? Sirius no le encontraba sentido alguno y de tan apasionado que era su temperamento le ocasionó ponerse en un estado de histeria total, que duró solo hasta que le suministró una poción para dormir sin sueños.

_"Yo tampoco lo entiendo…"_ consideró dejando que sus largos cabellos que le llegaban a la nuca, se desparramaran sobre el respaldo del maltrecho sillón.

_"¿Por qué rayos Regulus no me lo dijo en persona?"_ volvió a preguntarse. Era su amigo por Salazar bendito ¿Por qué no tuvo la confianza de decírselo antes para encontrar una cura?

Siempre pensó que cuando Dumbledore lo encontró en aquella remota cueva lo había regresado sano y salvo; pero no había sido así.

Si bien, Severus comprendía que los inferí eran cadáveres humanos que han sido reanimados mediante magia oscura para servir a un amo; tenía poco conocimiento que dicha condición podía transmitirse como una infección.

_"Sí que es muy curioso"_ meditó escuchando como el vuela pluma que Narcisa le obsequió dos navidades atrás golpeteaba con fuerza el pergamino en perfectos garabatos que tendrían sentidos una vez que los terminara de analizar.

Estaba tan cansado de todo lo que estaba pasando, el caos, la incertidumbre, pero en especial, estaba cansado de fingir.

Fingir que podía hacer todo en un santiamén cual erudito, que su corazón no ardía por Sirius con la misma intensidad que en su adolescencia; fingir que estaba confiando al pie de la letra en Dumbledore, fingir que seguía leal a Voldemort, pero sobre todo, fingir con Narcisa que estaba trabajando sobre el problema con su hijo era lo peor…

Suspiró cansino acariciando los rebeldes cabellos de Sirius. Suaves y gruesos al tacto. En sus años mozos hubiera sido el nirvana tenerle así de esa forma; pero a esas alturas, no tenía tiempo para apreciar lo que el destino le estaba ofreciendo a manos llenas.

Necesitaba seguir trabajando con rapidez.

Casi fue una pérdida de tiempo trabajar en una poción para Draco, que seguía calándole duro no encontrar la respuesta al enigma imposible. Su querido niño tendría que apañárselas para soportar lo que le esperaba, que solo deseaba, no fuera demasiado duro para él.

Su lado optimista siseó tranquilo, dándole ánimos al saber que no estaba todo perdido. Aun podía trabajar en un placebo para el señor tenebroso que luciera exactamente como la poción que le había pedido y salvar momentáneamente su propio pellejo.

_"Y con seguridad este problema es menos complicado que el anterior…"_ se dijo comenzando a realizar gramaje e ingredientes posibles para su nuevo trabajo.

* * *

Con una nueva semana iniciando, más de una vez Draco se sorprendió a si mismo observando las acciones de Potter con mucha atención como si sus ojos grises por voluntad propia lo seguían, pendientes y atentos a lo que sea que este hiciera como si fuera fascinante.

_"No es como si me importara…"_ se dijo jalando sus piernas al pecho, dejando que su cabeza se balanceara sobre sus rodillas. Algo que si era tenía que darle crédito era lo estructurado que era su horario y que apenas tenía tiempo para un respiro _"Bueno, al menos el enigma de porque tiene ojeras ya se resolvió" _se dijo impresionado.

Se levantaba muy temprano en la madrugada dejando su lado de la cama frío. Luego de dos horas, regresaba cuando comenzaba a clarear el horizonte a través de las cortinas y se acurrucaba muy cerca sin hacer apenas ruido. Buscaba su mano por debajo de las sabanas y la sostenía con cierto cariño que le era imposible apartarla.

A las 8 de la mañana realizaba una enérgica serie de levantamientos y ejercicios "Y yo aquí pensando que seguía siendo la escuálida lombriz de primer año" se dijo notando como sus músculos lucían más firmes y tonificados a través de esa delgada playera sin mangas que siempre usaba. Subía y bajaba de una viga y sus pectorales se hinchaban y relajaban a un rítmico tiempo que era hipnótico.

_"Que exhibicionista es"_ meditó comenzando a acalorándose como ya era el pan de cada día.

Tras desayunar, volvía a desaparecer por un par de horas e incluso podía verle correr por los terrenos sin perder velocidad. Iba en serio con su entrenamiento y lo seguía al pie de la letra, lo cual era admirable.

Si estaba tan ocupado ¿porque seguía empecinado en pasar tiempo con él? Hizo una comisura recargándose en el resquilo de la ventana sin dejar de verlo.

¿Acaso era porque no podía dejar de verlo o no quería? ¿Qué sentía por él? Su mente aguda y recta chocaba contra esas y demás preguntas que sus intentos de analizar otras cosas se volvían fútiles.

El no poder o no querer a esas alturas perdían significado. ¿Para que debía ahondar en ello si no quería saber la respuesta? Con todas sus fuerzas quería que las cosas se mantuvieran de aquella forma, estable e invariable porque de hacer algo, todo cambiaría.

-¿Porque sigues durmiendo aquí?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos cuando el moreno se deshizo de su gruesa chamarra de baja calidad y se acomodó en el lado contrario de la cama.

—Porque me gusta estar aquí. Tú, la cama matrimonial, ¿porque regresaría a la torre donde estoy prácticamente solo? Además, de aquí me queda más cerca mis asuntos - sonrió ufano tomando su mano con delicadeza.

-¿Qué asuntos?- Draco le regresó el apretón en su mano.

-Solo asuntos…- se alzó de hombros quitándose las gafas con la mano libre.

-Ya...- su corazón latía acelerado, inquieto. No quería acostumbrarse a su presencia, pero Harry Potter jamás aceptaba un rotundo no por respuesta.

* * *

Acabando de hacer el ejercicio que Raven le ordenó hacer todos los días en completa soledad, regresó al cuarto de Draco.

Siempre se sentía muy cansado tras hacerlo y percibía que su cuerpo pesaba como una tonelada. _"Si me dijeran que soy un golem de piedra, podría creerlo sin duda alguna"_ se dijo haciendo un par de estiramientos al aire y la sensación no parecía esfumarse.

Claro que escribía cosas en ese bendito pergamino cuando entraba en una especie de trance, pero no tenía idea que era. Por alguna razón pensó que sería como hablar parsel. Hablarlo y sentir que estaba hablando con normalidad. Nada más alejado de la realidad ya que esos garabatos que hacía, estaban en algún extraño dialecto que le enredaba la lengua.

_"Es mejor no pensar eso…"_ se dijo dejándose caer en la cama matrimonial que olía a manzana verde como Draco. Un exquisito aroma que podía manipularlo a niveles que desconocía, pero que lo relajaba y lo estimulaba en partes iguales.

Acomodó sus lentes y notó que Draco estaba de mal humor recargado en la puerta de su baño privado. Parecía que estaba a punto de explotar y era contagioso.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?-

-No tengo agua caliente… eso es lo que me pasa- puso sus brazos en jarra y desde donde estaba, podía jurar que veía el humo salir de sus orejas -¿Por qué los malditos elfos o el infeliz de Filch no hacen su trabajo?- estaba que echaba fuego que el moreno con precaución se acertó a menos de metro y medio de él.

-Hace un frío del carajo y el castillo es enorme para que este revisando cada tubería no se congele- trató de razonar.

-¿Y ese es mi problema?-

-No, pero es algo que puede pasar…- tentó su suerte dando un paso hacia él y notó que estaba intacto _"Si está enojado, pero no demasiado. Menos mal"_ -Ya suficiente del mal humor- dio un nuevo paso hasta quedar a un palmo frente a él. Tomó sus codos para que quedara a la par de él. La diferencia de altura seguía siendo un problema para Harry, pero no se intimidaría. Incluso aunque Draco era más alto que Lynci, le gustaba todo de él.

-¿Entonces tu que sugieres? No pienso ir a las benditas duchas en el campo de quiditch con este frío del demonio-

-No iba a sugerir eso ya que se me ocurre algo mejor por hacer- el rubio arqueó la ceja entrecerrando los ojos.

-Espero que no sean majaderías tuyas porque ahora si tendré que darte una tunda- sus mejillas se colorearon deliciosamente que tuvo que carraspear para concentrarse y robarle un beso.

-Claro que no… bueno, no precisamente- Draco lo miró escéptico, pero Harry estaba seguro que aunque reticente, aceptaría su idea.

* * *

El baño de los prefectos era tan amplio, cálido y más estético de lo que esperó que fuera. Los amplios ventanales de vidrio dejaban entrar la luz nocturna dándole una sensación más íntima al ambiente. La bañera que distaba tanto de su nombre era una perfecta piscina con cientos de grifos dorados con piedras de diversos colores y formas incrustadas en cada uno. Había decenas de frascos con sales, aceites y polvos de baño que no pudo contener una amplia sonrisa que se expandía en su rostro. Casi como estar en casa.

Así como la felicidad llegó se esfumó al recordar su suerte haciéndole detestar aún más lo que Voldemort le había hecho. De no haber tenido un año que estuviese catalogado "dentro de lo normal", estaba seguro que hubiera sido el candidato ideal para ser prefecto, en lugar de molón comelibros de Nott.

Tomó una toalla del enorme estante que estaba acomodado a su diestra y trató de apartarse de aquellos pensamientos imposibles.

-Aquí sí que se siente agradable el ambiente- sonrió el moreno dejando su ropa lo más alejada del agua y Draco asintió. Harry comenzó a abrir los grifos dorados, apilados unos sobre otros y comenzó a manar maravillosa agua caliente que despedía vapor y espuma.

Para la capacidad de la bañera- piscina, esta si que se llenaba con mucha rapidez.

Harry ya estaba en el agua y parecía solo una cabeza flotando entre toda esa espuma. Decidió unirse.

"_Morgana, se siente delicioso…"_ se dijo enajenado. El agua estaba a una temperatura ideal y casi se deja flotar por ella.

-No recordaba que fueras prefecto… bueno, la verdad a mí nunca me interesó ese puesto insulso ni quienes fueron los sorteados para hacerlo, así que si escuché quien formaba parte del escuadrón maravilla lo ignoré- se alzó de hombros restándole importancia, lanzando una esfera azul que le pareció olía bien.

-No. No soy parte del escuadrón maravilla. Ron y Hermione lo son. Pero soy capitán del equipo y tengo ciertos beneficios- sonrió con inocencia –Sin embargo casi no me gusta venir aquí, el eco puede ser brutal a ciertas horas y ya ni hablar de los invitados inesperados…- pudo notar un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

–Además la contraseña que le di a Boris el Desconcertado, no fue la que me dieron a mí. Digamos que tomé prestada la contraseña de Ron y Boris también es despistado, así que…-

-¿Se la robaste a tu mejor amigo? Eso sí que eso va contra tu imagen de San Potter…-estaba fascinado y tan relajado, que incluso en ese ambiente húmedo, con el cabello oscuro desparramado, le parecía inusualmente atractivo.

-No es como si se la hubiera robado. Perdí la mía y solo le hice una copia al pergamino de Ron para ya no mover el original de su lugar. Hay que ser precavido… - los ojos de Draco se abrieron deslumbrados por sus palabras que provocaron un tirón agradable en su cuerpo.

-Resultaste más pillo de lo que esperaba… creo que podría gustarme esta faceta de chico malo…- besó su labios en un arranque ajeno a sí mismo. El ojiverde no tardó en corresponderle ansioso y hambriento de sus labios.

Le gustaba esa sensación al besarlo. Dulce, ansioso, electrizante y trepidante, agradable pero al mismo tiempo tan abrazador. Era tal y como le había dicho sobre la magia; como puede abrigar y potenciar con tal gentileza que lo liberaba y era justo eso. Una agradable paz y fuerza invisible que energizaba y levantaba todo su cuerpo en una corriente eléctrica. Tal cual el corazón del Gryffindor que le gustaba mucho.

-Te has vuelto bueno en esto…-

-Es que mi amigo Seamus me ha enseñado una que otra cosa… además he practicado un poco- una punzada de celos nació en la boca de su estómago y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Quién rayos es Seamus?- Tenía que tener mucho cuidado con lo que decía a continuación y el moreno pareció comprender el mensaje porque sonrió divertido.

-Es un amigo. Ya sabes, Seamus Finnigan, el chico que cada quince días explota un caldero en pociones y que una vez se quedó sin cejas- Draco movió su mano para que llegara al punto porque no veía que caso tenía esa referencia de un tío que no le sonaba ni le interesaba -Y no es lo que tú crees… me ha dado tips de que es lo que se debe hacer para que sienta bien y que no… nada más… Además te recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que parecía que estaba sorbiendo sopa entre los dientes- Draco inhaló aire con dificultad.

-¿Y no has estado practicando con él?- Harry negó con la cabeza produciendo una prematura sensación de alivio -¿entonces con quién?-

-Eres la única persona que me gustas ¿Con quién más practicaría si no es contigo? - Draco sintió su cara arder por esa declaración y por su clara exposición. -¿A caso estabas celoso?-

-Claro que no, bobo…- se sintió avergonzado –solo creo que aprendes muy rápido para solo haber besado a 2 personas en tu vida- se cruzó de brazos deseando poder impedir que su cuerpo temblara cuando el torso de Harry rosó el suyo.

-Claro el conocedor del mundo…- ironizó.

-Para tu información 4 personas me han besado. 2 más que tú, así que si se de lo que hablo- alzó su nariz con prepotencia y ahora fue el turno del moreno de ponerse celoso, acción que extrañamente le era muy satisfactoria.

-¿Así? ¿No querrás decir: que besaste?-

-No. Me besaron. Ellos a mí- sonrió jactancioso –la primera fue Pansy en el baile de cuarto año. Y déjame decirte que es terrible. Incluso peor que tu; hacia una cosa horrible con lengua…- sintió nuevamente escalofrío al recordar como su primer beso había sido robado de la peor forma posible y nadie podía hacer nada para que volviera_. "Malditos traumas de los corazones puros" _se dijo ofuscado.

–La segunda fue Dafne a inicio de quinto año. Ella sí que es muy buena haciéndolo… sin embargo es muy caliente la tipa, porque cuando menos lo noté ya tenía sus manos bajo mi camisa. Sí que es muy escurridiza- aunque su expresión no lo demostró, en ese pequeño despertar sexual en el cual no tuvo gran participación, llegó a la conclusión que las chicas eran espeluznantes y definitivamente no eran lo suyo –El tercero fue el maldito Zabinni y ya sabes cómo va la cosa…-

La única persona que abiertamente le había confesado sus sentimientos sin dar por sentados los suyos y que lo había tratado de la mejor manera.

-Así que no fui el peor de todos- exclamó claramente molesto. Lucia tan adorable que aunque deseaba molestarlo más, no lo haría.

-No- acortó la distancia y echó sus brazos al cuello.

Claro que tenía miedo de equivocarse con él. Que sus sentimientos no fueran en serio y que todo fuera gracias al hechizo que tenía encima, pero su cabeza decía que con la información que tenía de ese Gryffindor atrabancado, este jamás iba a medias tintas y si se lanzaba a algo, era porque lo quería todo y Draco no esperaba para él nada menos a eso.

-¿Sabes un secreto?-

-¿Qué?-

-Eres al único fuera de mi familia que he dejado dormir en mi cama. Soy muy protector con mi espacio y mi lugar sagrado, así que debes de sentirte orgulloso…-

-Yupi. Soy tolerable. Mejor que Zabinni pero peor que Greengrass- dijo con sorna haciéndole reír.

-¿Y sabes algo más? Eres a la única persona que he besado… y que he querido volver a besar…-

-¿En serio?- si bien Harry podía ser toda fortaleza y un prodigio en la magia, sus ojos eran tan claros y honestos que reflejaban una fragilidad que en años atrás no percibió. Y ahí estaba esos ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas mirándole con ilusión y timidez que era imposible no caer por ellos.

-Tonto…- sonrió sintiendo como lo envolvía en un abrazo y se unían sus labios en un ósculo que no terminaría hasta que le faltara el aire.

* * *

Con el mapa a un lado de la mesa, tenía vigilados a Harry y Draco en el baño de los prefectos, así que Regulus podía dar su informe que todo iba de acuerdo con el plan.

Bill había regresado a su casa y ya comenzaba a echarle de menos. Su presencia se había ahondado tanto en su día a día que le parecía impresionante como era su vida antes de él. _"Probablemente solitaria y miserable…. No que lo hubiera notado antes…"_ se dijo riendo ante la idea que en verdad la ignorancia era una bendición.

La vela de su lámpara casi terminaba de consumirse, pero aún tenía mucho que estudiar y tan poco tiempo. El libro frente a sus ojos estaba lleno de polvo y con algo entre viscoso y seco que supuso debió de ser sangre hace un par de años, siguió hojeando cuidadosamente el tomo con su varita porque estaba seguro que si sus dedos llegaran a tocar aunque sea el lomo, desencadenaría una maldición.

_"Como si necesitara otra"_ se dijo riendo con amargura ante la mancha en su brazo que ya había incrementado de tamaño.

Los hechizos corruptores era uno de los favoritos de su padre. Todas las posibilidades de control y sometimiento al alcance de la mano, era algo tentador para un hombre deseoso de poder como él.

Era truculento saber las tres bases de dichos hechizos de gran magia oscura. El suspiro tomado, el alma robada y la jaula mental. _"Dominio, control y destrucción de mente, cuerpo y alma… eso si es escalofriante…"_ se dijo tragando saliva con dificultad.

Leyó con cuidado, haciendo sus anotaciones cuidadosas, procurando no decir nada en voz alta para no despertar el libro abierto.

_"El primer principio de hechizos corruptores es: El suspiro tomado. También llamado "La muerte susurrante". El segundo principio es: El alma robada, mejor conocido como "la purga abominable". Mientras que el tercer principio es: La jaula mental vulgarmente citado como "el vacío corrupto" Jamás se podrá emplear más de uno a la vez ya que el conjurador podría poner en riesgo su propia vida…"_

-Eso no es alarmante en absoluto….- musitó en voz baja cambiando con rapidez las páginas del libro que seguía goteando gruesas gotas de sangre espesa y negra en el suelo de la biblioteca.

Había todo un capítulo sobre cómo crear y comandar legiones de inferis sin raciocinio y sintió escalofrío al pensar que eso le depararía a él más pronto de lo que le gustaría y negó con la cabeza.

_"No es el momento de pensar en eso Reg. No debo sentir lastima por mí mismo" _

Con alivio encontró lo que estaba buscando y se apresuró a tomar nota de lo que necesitaba.

No creía posible que Dumbledore estuviera empecinado con que Harry utilizara algo tan oscuro como aquello. Era un niño por todos los cielos.

_"Tal vez su deber es acabar con el señor tenebroso por obra y gracia del espíritu santo, pero ¿Qué vida quedaría por salvar si la ha consumido con tan terrible maleficio?"_

Lo que le dio a Harry como primera estancia era para prepararlo, abrir terreno en su mente y venas para lo que le esperaba. No dudaba que lograría entenderlo y hacerlo a la perfección cuando terminaran las vacaciones pero ¿a qué costo?

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Es todo por el momento pequeños... y debido a que me informaron hace una semana que hay muchas personas que piensas que mis historias son simples y mi forma de escribir es un insulto a la saga... mis ánimos han están por los suelos... agradezco infinitamente a las personitas que siguen por aquí comentándome y que realmente les gusta la historia, pero creo que tardaré un poco más de lo pensado en recomponerme...

Y claro que terminaré la historia, mi mamá siempre dice que tienes que terminar lo que ya comenzaste y esto no será la excepción. Empero, demoraré más de lo que pensaba en terminarlo y probablemente este será mi ultimo fic...

Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, les mando un beso y nos vemos pronto...


	33. Pasión Granate

**PAREJAS: **Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER: **El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola pequeños, ya me siento algo mejor (Al menos comparando con como estaba jeje) muchas gracias por sus palabras de apoyo, su aliento y cariño... es muy fácil romperme y hacerme dudar sobre lo que hago (¿han tenido un mazapán en la mano y lo difícil que es quitarle la envoltura sin partirlo? así soy yo QoQ) Sin embargo con un mejor animo me puse a escribir estos nuevos capítulos que espero sean de su agrado~

Aun no decido si seguir escribiendo después de este traspiés en mi serenidad; me gustaría hacerlo, ya que aun tengo varias historias planteadas sin desarrollar, pero no creo ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Tengo que seguir pensando, pero cuando llegue mi decisión final, se las haré saber mi querido pequeño publico :3

Mil gracias por sus comentarios:

***Kaorugloomy** (nena, te contesto por PM :D),

***Abyss Black** (como me gusta a mi también que hayas encontrado mi historia y tenerte aquí :') y ya estoy de mejor humor! gracias n.n y me gustaron las canciones que me sugeriste! definitivamente mi favorita fue 21st century girl, no se, me motivó bastante a no rendirme *W*cuidate tu tambien! :* ),

***cuqui. luna. 3** (puedes apostar que aunque tiene el mundo sobre sus hombros, Sev encuentra fortaleza en Sirius, pese a no decirlo :') y muchas gracias por tus palabras la verdad adoro escribir, me encanta hacerlo e imaginarme cientos de escenarios distintos, sin embargo me falta la fortaleza para ser un teflon y que se me resbale lo que dice la demás gente :'V ),

***AnaM1707** (Me alegra que te gustaran :D si lo planea Dumbly no puede ser nada bueno -_-U y ¿sabes? me hiciste reír con tu comentario, pero estas en lo correcto, estoy pensando en ponerlo de mantra para recordarlo cuando me deprima x'3 te agradezco mucho que pienses eso!~),

***Cristine Malfoy** (totalmente de acuerdo! a esos dos aun les falta bastante por avanzar, pero ya es algo que se hayan acercado otro centímetro :'D y gracias nena por tus palabras, intentaré ignorarlos para que ya no me afecten :*)** y **

***ribeiro .pipe26**( te respondí por PM ;3)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

Esa nochebuena, Harry estuvo más ocupado de lo que planeó con el cambio de tierra de los bulbos rebotantes, la poda anual de la mimbulus mimbletonia y los últimos toques de su máximo opus. Estaba seguro que a Draco le encantaría la sorpresa. Tenía la cooperación de Dobby y Winky en los menesteres culinarios, así que solo esperaba que todo estuviera en orden y a la hora planeada.

No mentiría; estaba nervioso.

_ "Si no le gusta, al menos le parecerá lindo"_ se dijo esperando que fuera adecuado como Seamus le hizo hincapié en más de una vez antes de irse. Nada debía salir mal.

Como si no tuviera suficiente, aún tenía presente en cada fibra de su cuerpo la noche en el baño de prefectos, que el estremeciendo y los vellos erizados no se iban con nada por mucho que intentara no dejarse llevar por aquellas maravillosas sensaciones.

Pudo sentir su suave piel cuando le echó los brazos al cuello, cálido y ardiente. Sus cuerpos se friccionaron contra sí y el espacio era inexistente entre ambos.

Fue lo suficientemente intenso para que perdiera el suelo y que una tonta sonrisa se dibujara de oreja a oreja. Si antes tenía duda de su propia existencia y la mala suerte que representaba cada una de sus etapas vividas, ahora podía decir que estaba agradecido porque sus padres le hayan dado la vida.

Era de noche y solo podía escucharse en el pasillo un tímido grillo perdido que cantaba su melancólica canción.

_"Es ahora o nunca"_ se dio valor comenzando a caminar por aquel camino tan familiar que podía recorrerlo con los ojos cerrados, solo sintiendo esa hebra que tiraba de él, pálida y frágil, pero tan querida que lo llamaba.

Esperaba que el atuendo que Seamus le escogió entre su desastroso guardarropa bastara para darle una buena apariencia, pues su cabello ganó esa afrenta contra el cepillo y acondicionador de Hermione, así que contar con un peinado de altura, estaba descartado.

Draco miraba de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido. Traía ya puesto su usual pijama violeta cubierto con su bata de dormir oscura de entramados plateados que tanto le gustaba a Harry y por un momento pensó que había sido demasiado su atuendo, pero ya era tarde para cambiarse.

Le parecía tan adorable como mirada al pasillo desierto y regresaba a ver el reloj de pared, que sin aviso y en máximo sigilo, Harry se quitó la capa de invisibilidad para besar apenas sus labios.

-¡Tonto! ¡Me asustaste!- chilló con los pelos de punta haciendo reír a Harry - ¡así que así es como te escabulles de las represalias para hacer lo que quieras!- señaló ofuscado a su capa de invisibilidad.

-No es la primera vez que la uso para venir aquí ¿Apenas te das cuenta que tengo una? Que observador— ironizó para la molestia del rubio.

—Lo lamento, pero no todos estamos al pendiente de lo que hace el sacrosanto héroe del mundo mágico las 24 horas del día - alzó su nariz con arrogancia que tuvo que contenerse de rodar los ojos -¿Por qué estas vestido así? Por lo visto no vamos a entrenar- se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Quieres acompañarme?— le extendió la mano en el aire y percibió como a última instancia, se contuvo de corresponderle.

—¿Planeas secuestrarme?-

—Si lo hiciera, no te lo preguntaría- Draco amargó el gesto, dejando caer su mano sobre la suya.

-Touché…- no con muchas ganas permitió que lo cubriera con la capa y podía escuchar como bufaba exasperado -¿es necesario esto?-

-Tal vez, nunca sabremos con quien podríamos toparnos- exclamó con tal inocencia que no convenció del todo al Slytherin, pero no por ello lo dejó colgado. Al parecer, finalmente picó su curiosidad.

Caminaron juntos sin apenas decir palabra, con sus respiraciones revoloteando bajón la capa de invisibilidad. Claro que no era necesario andar así con la escuela casi desierta y con las labores de prefectos pausadas, pero era parte de como Harry lo planeó y estar así de cerca de Draco no dañaba a nadie.

* * *

Draco entrecerró sus ojos a la luz brillante que tenían delante.

El Gryffindor estaba actuando de modo extraño "_Bueno, más de lo habitual"_ se dijo súbitamente interesado en lo que no podía esperar por mostrarle.

Supuso que planeó algo interesante por la festividad, pero hasta que finalmente se acostumbró a esa claridad, supo la magnitud de lo que se trataba. Hacía calor y el aroma era deleitante a Narcisos frescos, justo como era en los huertos que tenía su mamá en casa.

Había decenas de rosas ardientes esparcidas de aquí allá y geranios colmilludos en hileras de diversas jardineras, mientras que a una distancia prudente se encontraban diversos arbustos de semillas de fuego incendiándose lentamente. Todo era un desfile de aromas, colores, formas y tamaños que robaba el aliento, era mágico.

-¿Dónde estamos? — ni siquiera podía parpadear ya que de hacerlo, con seguridad se perdería algo de esa magnificencia. No daba crédito a lo que veía. Era maravilloso.

—Es el invernadero especial de la profesora Sprout. Lo he estado cuidando todas las mañanas y realmente no es tarea fácil- jugueteó con la manga de su túnica –me sorprende como Neville lo armó casi el solo de la nada; debe de gustarte mucho las plantas para soportar el levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana, cargar costales de abono, regar… aunque creo que la vista si lo vale…-

Draco asintió lentamente con la cabeza-

Había una mesa dispuesta a la sombra de un arce azucarado con dos sillas frente a frente y platos de cerámica blanca que aún desprendían vaporcillo.

_"Por eso esta tan elegante"_ se dijo mordiendo su labio algo nervioso. Se veía bastante bien con ese traje azul índigo y su camisa de un tono más claro que obligaba a regresar la mirada a sus vivaces ojos verdes.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? De haber sabido me habría puesto otra cosa- bufó –no es que me vea mal; un Malfoy siempre se ve elegante con lo que use, pero…-

-Quería que fuera una noche especial. Ansiaba que tuvieras una buena navidad, eso es todo y si te lo hubiera dicho antes, ya no habría sido sorpresa. A juzgar por tu expresión, valió la pena el esfuerzo-

-¿Hiciste todo esto por mí? —

-No, por el calamar gigante que ya no tarda en llegar a la cita- sonrió apenado doblando su capa de invisibilidad para guardarla –claro que fue por ti…- Draco tomó su mejilla con una mano y vio como Harry se recargó en ella cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de su cercanía y lo besó.

-Eres un gran bobo tan...- se interrumpió volviendo a besarlo, esta vez con más fuerza tomando su rostro con ambas manos -gracias-

Ya se había hecho a la idea de no celebrar el Yule o el año nuevo ya que ¿cómo celebrar la melancolía de su maldición aunado con el primer año que lo pasaba sin la compañía de sus padres?

Su madre le devolvió el alma al cuerpo al decirle que ya había visto a su padre y que estaba en buen estado; una pequeña victoria para levantarle el ánimo, pero no era suficiente; o eso pensaba hasta que vio ese maravilloso lugar en el que Harry trabajó secretamente durante días.

¿Por qué seguía esforzándose tanto por él? Decía que lo quería pero ¿era eso el amor? ¿Dar sin esperar nada a cambio por la felicidad de alguien más? Era difícil de comprender porque nunca lo sintió antes o al menos, no por alguien ajeno a su familia.

Su corazón latió alborotado calentando con lentitud su cuerpo. Se sentía diferente, de eso estaba seguro. Pensaba en él con frecuencia, sus prístinos ojos verdes, sus gafas torcidas, ese nido de pájaro color azabache y el más mínimo roce de su mano siempre conseguía hacerle temblar.

_"Al menos ya no debería sentirme avergonzado porque le compré un obsequio de navidad, al cuatro ojos"_ se dijo sentándose con elegancia a la mesa.

-No está nada mal… claro para alguien con mal gusto-

-Gracias, tus agradables palabras, siempre consiguen entibiar mi pecho- ironizó para diversión del Draco –sé que no es mucho comparado con las ostentosas fiestas que da tu familia y que aparecen cada año en el periódico, pero es de corazón-

-Vamos, no es como si estuviera juzgando- su lengua lo traicionaba y notó como el moreno arqueó una ceja –es, encantador para haberlo planeado tu solo- carraspeó con dificultad ¿Por qué era tan difícil hacerle un cumplido? –Me gusta- sentenció decidido a cambiar de tema al instante.

La siguiente hora charlaron de nimiedades. La escuela, bordeando ligeramente el tema de sus odiosos amigos y lo mucho que los estimaba, las vacaciones y cosas que al analizarlas carecían de profundidad.

Draco disfrutó gratamente de la comida; el pudin de yorkshire relleno de carne molida, perfectamente preparado con aquel sabor hogareño extrañamente familiar; el pollo a la naranja con un suave puré de patatas con gravy a un lado y de guarnición unas chispas de verduras con hierbas italianas.

Con elegancia tomó su copa que tenía ponche de huevo y recordó cuando era niño, cuanto le encantaba esa bebida que siempre relacionaba con la navidad o el año nuevo; inexistente en cualquier otra temporada.

De postre apareció ante sus ojos un bowl de cerezas jubile y cuatro tartas tatin individuales, pero lo que más le fascinó fue la tapioca con canela espolvoreada y medias lunas de manzana verde como corona.

No sólo le importaba, sino que Harry le había puesto atención a cada una de sus palabras.

Cuando agarró la cuchara sobre el vaso de la tapioca, notó un extraño hilo satinado que a contra luz desaparecía por momentos.

—¿Que es esto? — cuestionó tirando de él, notando como estaba amarrado y se dirigía a una rama del arce azucarado y seguía de largo por el pasillo entre la flor voladora y el gurdirraíz.

—¿Porque no lo sigues? —

—¿Otra sorpresa? — arqueó su pálida ceja sin poder contener la sonrisa que pintaba sus labios.

—Averígualo por ti mismo- resopló siguiéndole el juego y caminó tras el hilo que se extendía a lo largo de las enredaderas y más allá al sur.

El invernadero era más grande de lo que parecía a simple vista que no le cabía duda que quienes trabajaron en él, habían hecho su mayor esfuerzo.

-¿Son...?— contuvo el aliento deteniéndose al instante.

Colocado con cuidado en un jarrón en el suelo, notó que aquello no era algo vegetal, sino una pieza completa de arte en cristal. Ocho flores traslucidas estaban acomodadas a la perfección emitiendo entre destellos diversas coloraciones como un caleidoscopio.

-Lo siento si no son flores esqueleto, pero Neville no las conocía como para darme una idea clara… err… y lamento si no son una docena como en el cuento, rompí por accidente cuatro- respondió llevando su mano a su nuca como cuando estaba apenado.

-Es asombroso… incluso mejor de lo son las flores esqueleto- exclamó tomando del suelo su obsequio.

-Feliz navidad, Draco…- rodeó su cintura con sus manos y recibió un beso en la mejilla consiguiendo que el calorcito se expandiera por todo su rostro.

-Gracias... Harry… por todo-

* * *

Regresaron tomados de las manos. Si habían querido ir de incógnito cuando salieron del cuarto, esta vez no les importó. Iban en su pequeño mundo de ensoñación que no había temor de por medio.

Ambos ardían por el otro en su interior sintiendo esa sensación de plenitud y pertenencia; que de separarse nuevamente, sería como si les privaran de aire.

Harry jugueteó con su mano, entrelazando sus dedos, deslizándolos con los suyos, sin mucho afán de soltarle.

Había sido una noche para recordar, que cuanto deseaba que el tiempo se congelara en ese preciso instante para que el momento no terminara nunca.

-Creo que debería…- se interrumpió cuando vio como Draco se inclinaba nuevamente que Harry tembló de anticipación, empero el rubio se detuvo a medio camino ofendido.

-¿Porque nunca inicias tú? Pareciera que yo soy el necesitado- Harry negó tomando esta vez sus dos manos con cuidado para que no dejara caer el jarrón de rosas de cristal que se llevaron 15 horas de su vida.

-Siempre que estoy contigo muero por besarte, Draco. No sabes cuánto me gusta hacerlo, una y otra vez hasta que me duelan los labios. Rayos, que nunca me había sentido de esta manera pero… no quiero presionarte e imponerte mis sentimientos– volvió a juguetear con sus manos -Yo solo quiero hacer lo que te haga feliz... Además a ti no te han dicho que haces mucho ruido al besar- ironizó eso ultimo haciendo reír a Draco.

-Era solo una observación que puedes tomar como un cumplido...- se alzó de hombros dejando en su mesa de noche su arreglo de flores de cristal -así que ¿te gusto mucho, huh? —

—No solo me gustas... te amo...-Se aproximó sin temor hacia sus deliciosos labios y Draco le correspondió.

Se besaron de tantas maneras que Harry perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces fueron. Suavemente con inocencia, en el único sofá de la estancia, pidiendo permiso a su santo de devoción; lento y sin prisa como la cadencia de un mar en calma; dulce, fuerte e intoxicarte que sus labios quemaban contra los de Draco y finalmente ahí pudo escuchar algo que desequilibró su templanza mental.

Gimió tan quedo, pero tan encantador, que todo su autocontrol se había tirado por la borda. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

Era mucha el deseo ¿Quién necesitaba respirar de todos modos? Tenía a Draco en sus brazos y estaba completo.

-Harry…- espiró recostándose en su cama con las mejillas arreboladas y una expresión de placer, que Harry sintió un tirón en su cuerpo.

¿Cuánto más podía querer a una persona? Hasta ese momento lo supo. No era posible saberlo, porque podía ser infinitamente.

Draco le quitó las gafas y volvió a sostener su rostro sin dejar de besarle. Su lengua era traviesa y atrevida que le hizo suspirar.

Hacia tanto calor que apenas notó en qué momento se desprendió de su bléiser y Draco de su elegante bata.

-¿Que sientes por mí? — preguntó en un hilo de voz mientras besaba su cuello percibiendo el estremecimiento que generaba. Era demasiado sensible que le fascinaba.

—¿Tu qué crees?-

-Que te gusto, aunque sea un poquito...- el beso en su cuello comenzaba a tornarse en un brillante color carmesí y observó su obra satisfecho -Pero si me equivoco y solo es lastima o agradecimiento, no será nada agradable... -

-Mírame. ¿Crees que te dejaría estar así si sintiera alguna de esas cosas? ¡Merlín que no me conoces!- se recargó sobre sus codos para darle una mejor vista -Si sintiera lástima, te usaría para mandar mis cartas o hacer la limpieza como un elfo doméstico y si quisiera ser agradecido te dejaría cargar mis libros...-

-Entonces vuelvo a preguntar: ¿que sientes por mí, Draco? ¡Me matas!– su pecho subía y bajaba presuroso y sus piernas ambos lados de su cuerpo las podía sentir incluso envueltas en esa sedosa tela.

-¿Vas a hacerme decirlo?...- Ambos sabían la respuesta a eso y Draco con reticencia, desvió la mirada -Yo te... quiero... -

—Que tacaño eres- musitó pegando su frente contra la suya.

-Y tu muy codicioso...-

-Es navidad… ¿se vale soñar, no?-

-Pues sigue soñando, soñador…-

Se siguieron besando profundamente, dejando que sus cuerpos junto con sus lenguas se recorrieran y se abrazaran entre sí, conociéndose, disfrutándose entre la pasión y fuego que destilaban; la mecha estaba lista y solo faltaba la chispa para que estallara en una llamarada.

Harry deslizó sus manos dentro de su pijama satinado, sintiendo como ardía su pálida piel. Era lo único que necesitaba para estimularlo porque en ese instante su aliento tibio chocó contra su rostro, y su respiración se tornó copiosa y errática.

-Oye... Mmm... - Su cuerpo vibró haciéndose para atrás, pero no le dejaría escapar-¿qué haces? -

—Quiero llegar más lejos que Greengrass... ¿Te molesta? —

—¿Sigues con eso? Solo pasó una vez... - cerró sus ojos y aquello fue un incentivo para navegar aún más profundo en su piel. Tocar su pecho plano y sus suaves pezones.

-Quiero dejar mi marca en ti... Para que no recuerdes a nadie más... –

-Que celoso resultaste... – echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Haces que descubra cosas de mi que no sabía que tenía dentro... - se volvieron a besar. Iba enserio en marcar su piel, que abriendo finalmente la camisa de su pijama, se dio la tarea de continuar su camino y seguir besándolo.

Un nuevo gemido trató de escapar, pero Draco se lo impidió cubriendo su boca con amaba manos.

-Déjame oírte...- pidió atrapando su pequeño y rosado pezón con los dientes. Era delicioso como su olor natural a manzana, o incluso mejor.

Gimoteó tomando sus cabellos, pese a los tirones, Harry no desistió de su tarea. Estaba haciendo un desastre de él y no quería detenerse; le estaba gustando tanto que decidió arrastrarlo aún más al límite.

De su ombligo, pasó a al inicio de su pelvis, siguiendo ese pequeño y casi inexistente camino de vello que ocasionó que se le secara la garganta, Draco se estremeció.

Estaba seguro que si a Draco no le gustaba la dirección que estaban tomando, lo detendría; solo esperaba que no fuera a darle una patada que lo dejara sin descendencia.

Su propio pene estaba tan hinchado y húmedo en sus pantalones, que se moría por el domino de su instinto primitivo, pero quería que Draco estuviera cómodo, que disfrutara tanto como él lo hacía al darle ese placer innombrable.

Las dos pequeñas lecciones de Seamus estaban resultando más prolíficas de lo que esperó. El éxtasis de Draco también crecía y se multiplicaba, estaba también duro como él y sin deseos frenar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Con su varita musitó el hechizo apropiado y con el más precavido cuidado procedió a introducir en su interior un digito._ "Demasiado caliente..."_ pensó emocionado por lo que estaba sintiendo. Dracó chilló aferrándose a su cuello.

-No... Mgh...¿Sabes... lo que... haces?— sus ojitos grises estaban anegados de lágrimas que motivo a Harry besar sus parados.

-Más o menos-

-Se siente raro...- sus manos ya estaban pálidas de apretar su camisa, pero Harry sabía que había activado algo en el rubio. Cada vez respiraba con más dificultad y sus ojos grises estaban oscurecido.

-Harry... No... Ahh…- mordió su labio y fue el turno de Harry de gemir. Había algo ahí en su interior, algo que hacia vibrar el cuerpo del Slytherin. Podía ser de placer o podía ser de molestia, solo quería saber cuál de las dos era.

-¿Quieres que pare? —

—No, Merlín no...- sollozó besando su boca –Te asesinaré si lo haces... – Harry sonrió en medio de aquel beso, disfrutando como sus dedos ingresaban y se perdían en esa pequeña cavidad y a cada acción producía una peculiar reacción en el chico de sus sueños.

-Jamás una amenaza de muerte me pareció tan dulce... –

Draco se dejó caer hacia atrás, acariciando su propio falo con las piernas abiertas, dándole una de las imágenes más eróticas que había visto en su vida. Ya no podía aguantar más y se desprendió de sus pantalones.

-Ven…- pidió contorsionándose como un pez fuera del agua, respirando con fuerza por la boca. ¿Qué tan adicto podría ser por él? Una sola palabra y saltó sobre su él para seguir comiendo su boca pese a que sus labios ya estaban rojos y adoloridos.

Cerró los ojos cuando entró en su interior. _"Que estrecho..."_ pensó intentando ser lo más cuidadoso que pudo, pero era una sensación abrumadora, dura y tan inmensa que lanzando un gruñido, terminó por correrse al instante.

-Lo siento... - Draco rió con dificultad echando sus cabellos húmedos hacia atrás.

-El héroe más rápido del oeste-

-Cállate...- se besaron con una sonrisa y Harry no demoró en estar listo nuevamente para el siguiente intento.

-Oh... mgh… Merlín…- Draco jadeó con fuerza. Sus cremosas piernas eran tan suaves y firmes que se engancharon al instante su su cintura. Tuvo que meditar un poco antes de comenzar a moverse si no quería volver a hacer el ridículo.

Salió lentamente tomando sus hermosas piernas a modo de soporte, para volver a clavarse en su interior. Se movió con una pausada cadencia. Creía que iba a estallar en llamas su cuerpo.

Jamás sintió algo parecido. Era sublime, imposible y al mismo tiempo glorioso; la forma como lo engullía por completo ese anillo de músculos; caliente y estrecho, que sus caderas comenzaron a marcar un ritmo continuo y certero.

La madera de la cama comenzó a crujir y los resortes chirriaron al ritmo del choque de sus pieles.

-¿Ahí te gusta? — musitó jadeando, sintiendo como el cabello se le pegaba a la frente y el cuello, admirando como subía la marea del placer que desvanecía la racionalidad y solidificaba sus sueños.

—No sé... Ohh Harry si... - mordió su labio con fuerza –ahí… mgh…-

-Te quiero Draco… te amo...– agachó su cabeza percibiendo como cada que lo decía, Draco se estremecía y lo apretaba tan deliciosamente que era una droga volverlo loco – te amo… te amo tanto...-

-Harry...- se contorsionó de placer en ese exquisito clímax que manchó su vientre –Salazar… eres un…- exhaló un suspiro con todas sus fuerzas y a Harry le faltaba poco para llegar a ese glorioso clímax que pintaba su mente en blanco, de brillantes estrellas coloridas.

-Yo también te quiero- rió cuando pudo recuperar el habla disfrutando como Draco tiraba de él para abrazarlo.

Su corazón aleteaba tan rápido como el suyo. Jamás pensó que estarían así de unidos, pero había pasado y no había nadie más feliz en el mundo que él.

-Tonto…- musitó cansado –feliz navidad Harry…- suspiró enamorado y por la mirada que Draco le lanzó, supo que la noche aún no había terminado.

* * *

**Notas Finales**: Se que este capitulo fue 100% Harco (ya que quedó muy largo como para meter otras parejas pff~) así que subiré la siguiente parte en un momento como 2x1 :P


	34. Chapter 34

**PAREJAS: **Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER: **El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

_"Mierda… olvidé cerrar la cortina" se_ dijo con tremendo ceño fruncido conforme se estiraba cuan largo era; faltaba poco para que dieran las ocho y volviera a ser una chica. _"Oh mi cadera…"_ chilló haciendo una mueca, tanteando con su mano donde guardaba sus pociones analgésicas.

Aún estaba adormilado por la corta noche de sueño, pero no había tiempo que perder. Con sumo cuidado se puso de pie a dejarle en la ventana la carta a su madre que Diky que encargaría de llevarle.

No dudaba que la esperaba con ansias y usando su varita, probó suerte para levantar con un Wingardium Leviosa una de las flores de cristal. La flor levitó tambaleante pero segura hasta su mano y sonrió dándole un beso. Estaba seguro que a su madre también le gustaría y entendería la referencia cuando la viera.

Las fiestas en su casa siempre fueron opulentas y formales, con cientos de invitados, tan distinguidas con tantas apariencias, frialdad y egos pululando de la crema y nata de la sociedad mágica, sin embargo era cuando más cerca estaba de sus padres. Sus queridos padres.

Aunque lo de la noche anterior distaba tanto de ese brillo y elegancia, esa pequeña reunión con Harry fue tan especial, mágica e indeleble, que casi consigue olvidar todos sus problemas.

Sin muchas ganas de hacer otra cosa, regresó a la cama donde estaba Harry recostado sobre su costado, durmiendo plácidamente mientras susurraba algo inteligible entre dientes como solía hacer todas las noches y se recargó sobre su codo para observarlo solo un momento más.

Era atractivo tenía que admitirlo, con su esbelta figura semidesnuda, su piel salpicada de un ligero brillo bronceado y su indómito cabello negro regado sobre la almohada. Su diestra tanteaba su lado como buscando algo y le pareció tan dulce que de seguir así le saldrían caries.

_"Realmente pasó y no fue un sueño"_ se dijo sintiendo como llegó el rubor de golpe y las escenas se repitieron en su mente a todo color. Su ardor y su frenética desesperación que se desbordó hasta arrasar su cordura, despertando una criatura en su interior que hasta ese momento supo que había estado restringiendo.

Su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse. Se habían entregado el uno al otro y sin medida, sin precaución y sin decoro. "_Soy un gran tonto"_ su frío temple lo había abandonado y si bien, disfrutaba besar a Harry, jamás pensó que cruzarían de esa forma la línea. Tenía que reprenderse por dejarse llevar de esa manera.

_"O sea, una cosa es estar enamorado del jodido niño que vivió y otra muy distinta dejarle hacer lo que quiera…"_ se sobresaltó poniendo sus ojos de plato.

-¿Quién está enamorado?- se cruzó de brazos y notó como el moreno se removía en su lugar a punto de despertar –ya no se ni lo que digo…- dejó caer nuevamente la cabeza sobre la almohada, abatido por sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos.

Se admitía que lo quería más de lo que diría alguna vez en voz alta o lo que alguna vez quiso a otra persona ajena a su familia, sin embargo era peligroso pensar que pudiera aspirar a más porque de estar realmente enamorado, estaba jodido. Su padre cuando se enterara, jamás le permitiría algo así.

_"Solo somos adolescentes… es normal que estas cosas pasen entre… ¿amigos?"_ gruñó ocultando su rostro en la mullida almohada. _"Ni siquiera sé lo que somos…"_

Con pesar acarició el anillo en el anular de su diestra. El emblema de los Malfoy brillaba en su plata bruñida y las serpientes siseantes le daban la bienvenida. El día que su padre se lo obsequió fue el día que más orgullo sintió al pertenecer a su familia de gran linaje y larga tradición. Sin embargo ahí estaba, incumpliendo su parte, albergando sentimientos por Harry Potter, que por más mago excepcional que era, seguía siendo un mestizo...

_"Pero no puedo evitarlo…"_ acarició su mejilla apenas rosándolo con las yemas de sus dedos. Y sintió como se estremeció bajo su toque.

Cuando era niño cuanto albergó en su interior la idea de ser su mejor amigo. De imaginar todo lo que vivirían y las aventuras que tendrían, no podía esperar para conocerlo. Todos esos años pensando en él, que ni siquiera cuando este lo rechazó brutalmente frente a la muchedumbre concurrida, dejó de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tú?- preguntó tan trémulamente esperando con toda su alma no equivocarse. No sería tan fuerte si solo era algo pasajero o porque estaba hechizado. Se acurrucó más cerca y pudo ver como con lentitud abría los ojos -¿Me seguirás amando mañana y el día después de ese?-

-Siempre…- sonrió tomando su mano como siempre, una mano que por más que el instinto de supervivencia le ordenaba que lo soltara, no podía -Hola…-

-Hola…-

-¿Ya es muy tarde?- entrecerró sus ojos a la claridad, tanteando con su mano libre la mesita de noche en busca de sus gafa –maldición, tengo que levantarme a regar el invernadero…-

-No- pidió deteniéndolo –quédate…- los ojos verdes parecieron sonreír con calidez.

-¿Cómo puedo decirte que no cuando me ruegas así?- bufó sintiendo como Harry lo abrazaba tan cerca de su pecho y aunque trató de huir, el moreno se aferraba a su cuerpo y reía divertido.

-¡¿Quién te está rogando, cara rajada?!-

* * *

La segunda vez que despertó, notó que había dormido más profundamente que la primera vez que lo intentó en la noche. De todos modos ¿Cómo hacerlo si su corazón era un torbellino de sensaciones; activo e inquieto?

Había perdido su virginidad con el chico que amaba, no era para tomarlo a la ligera. Le había dicho que lo quería y podía decir que lo sintió, sintió su amor y cariño por la manera en que se aferraba a él, como decía su nombre con aquella sensual voz.

Aquella había sido la mejor navidad de su vida. Jamás pensó que superaría su primer año en Hogwarts pero había sido lo más maravilloso y estupendo que alguna vez sintió. La sensación de hormigueo no abandonaba aun sus terminales nerviosas.

Alargando su mano, sintió algo muy grande y suave como pudin que en cuanto lo apretó, escuchó a Draco gemir.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo?- cuestionó con una mueca para bochorno de Harry. Ya no era el chico que había amado durante la noche, sino la hermosa rubia que lo miraba con las mejillas encendidas.

-Lo siento…-musitó alzando ambas manos queriendo borrar de su obituario ese último minuto de su vida.

-Descuida, no es como si fuera peor de lo que hicimos anoche…- aclaró su garganta sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos. Era la misma persona, pero algo se sentía diferente y más vergonzoso de lo que debería ser, como si lo hubiera pescado haciendo algo indebido.

-¿Te arrepientes?- preguntó con cautela temiendo su respuesta. Había sido increíble para él, inolvidable y tan maravilloso, pero había sido su primera vez y si besaba tan mal como Draco insistía, no tenía muchas esperanzas.

_"Aunque si no le hubiera gustado, no lo habríamos hecho dos veces más…"_ se dijo dándose ánimos.

-Claro que no… puede que no lo planeé en un inicio pero estuvo bien… o más que bien…- dijo eso aún más bajo que Harry pudo respirar más tranquilo - ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Te arrepientes?- entrecerró sus ojos y aquello era una advertencia.

-Jamás…- su expresión se suavizó ante la respuesta correcta y besó su mejilla.

-Bien. Entonces vamos a desayunar. Muero de hambre- Harry asintió. Había sido realmente una noche para recordar.

La elfina de Draco les trajo el desayudo y procedieron a saciar el hambre que no sabía que sentía hasta ese momento. Los panecillos de mantequilla con jalea de chabacano y chocolate fueron los primeros en desaparecer y el huevo con tocineta le pareció delicioso.

La mejor mañana que hubiera tenido sin lugar a duda. Era la misma escena de días anteriores acompañada de la usual familiaridad acogedora, sin embargo, ahora estaban más unidos que nunca.

Con curiosidad vio que el pequeño árbol de navidad tenía varios obsequios de coloridos patrones bajo las ramas, eran bastantes y Lynci ya estaba sentada al pie con una caja en sus manos.

-Siempre me sorprenderá como nunca se les escapa nada- dijo en voz alta sentándose a su lado al ver que había varios a su nombre -¿De quién es ese?-

-De Vince y Greg- al abrir la caja, un fuerte aroma a manzanas acarameladas impregnó sus fosas nasales –siempre hacemos intercambio de dulces; este año les tocó bombones de amareto con frambuesa y ellos me regalan lo mismo de siempre. Manzarelos; El mejor dulce del mundo- con inocencia se echó uno a la boca disfrutando su sabor –hasta la fecha no me han dicho donde venden esta maravilla…-

Harry trató de esconder ese pinchazo de celos y abrió su primer obsequio para distraer su mente, era de Hermione y se trataba de unos nuevos guantes de piel de dragón junto con un libro sobre artilugios prohibidos "_Parece ser que sigue trabajando en su investigación de horrocruxes_" se dijo desanimado.

De Ron recibió dulces envinados, de Molly Weasley un nuevo suéter con una gran "H" tejida en dorado, de los gemelos una nueva dotación de sus recientes productos de sortilegios Weasley, de Ginny una foto enmarcada de su record en quiditch junto con un set de limpieza y cuidado de escobas.

El último obsequio que quedaba a su nombre tenía una tarjeta que consiguió que se ruborizara hasta la punta de su cabello. "Harry; espero que te sirva para cuando revientes tu cereza" y en su interior había muchos condones de colores, lo que parecían unas esposas con peluche rosa, gel sabor mango y un extraño mazo que comenzó a vibrar.

-¡Maldición, Seamus…!- chilló cerrando el obsequio de golpe.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?-

-Nada importante…- estaba seguro que si Draco lo veía, no dudaría en tacharlo de pervertido y estuvo determinado en deshacerse de esa caja bajo su cama; fuera de su vista y fuera de su pensamiento "_O eso quisiera…"_ ya que estaba seguro no podría olvidar algo así de escandaloso.

-Es para ti- musitó Draco alargándole una caja plateada sin moño, que tenía solo una etiqueta con un hombre de nieve que decía "Para San Potter"; así que era obvio de quien era.

–Que detalle…- rodó los ojos por el apelativo, pero con su corazón golpeteando como loco su pecho al ser el primer obsequio que recibía de Draco _"bueno, el segundo_" se dijo aun sonrojado.

Era un abrigo de agradable textura y que aunque no pesaba en lo absoluto, se veía abrigador.

-Estaba harto de verte con esa horrible casa de campaña de segunda mano que siempre traes puesta. Es fea, raída y enorme; no me sorprendería que en ella cupieran dos tú con facilidad- alzó su nariz –además esta es de buena calidad, con fibras naturales y hecho en Francia por duendes. Es muy especial para climas extremosos-

Como si hubiera sido poco, en el fondo de la caja había un set completo de 48 colores de acuarela con pinceles y un bloc de hojas gruesas que le hicieron sonreír.

-No debiste…-

-Patrañas. Es un obsequio que quise darte. Además no es como si tuviera que salir a comprarlo. Solo tuve que pedirlo por catálogo y ya está- dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa –además tú me diste un mejor obsequio….- jugueteó con una de sus cajas de obsequio que no dudaba era de su madre.

-¿Tan bueno estuve anoche?- preguntó aligerando el ambiente y recibiendo un golpe en el hombro –me alagas-

-No me refería a eso tonto… a la cena y las flores…- carraspeó disimulando su rubor.

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja mirando su trabajo como brillaba en trémulas chiscas de color al refractar la luz solar. Nunca había sido un experto en transformaciones, pero el esfuerza valió la pena.

-Falta una ¿se rompió acaso?- había una nota de pánico en su voz que no pudo disfrazar.

-No. Se la mandé a mi mamá- se recargó sobre su hombro -Ella me leía casi todas las noches el vuela pluma de Lyra, así que, se podría decir que es nuestro cuento…- Harry besó su coronilla y se le ocurrió una idea.

Se puso de pie apresurándose a ajustar su abrigo nuevo que estaba impregnado del aroma de Draco.

-Ven, vamos a salir- le lanzó el gorro que reposaba en su perchero y se ajustó las botas.

-¿Una nueva excursión? ¿Con este clima?- arrugó la nariz molesto. A fuera una gruesa capa de nieve cubría todo con su manto y no había tormenta alguna que temer, así que Harry estaba dispuesto a sacarle jugo a ese día.

-Seguro. Tengo un obsequio que estrenar-

* * *

De regreso en la cabaña a las orillas del bosque Slieve Bloom, a cada adorno navideño que Severus quitaba de la escarcha que cubría las cuatro paredes de la estancia principal, Sirius con una divertida sonrisa lo regresaba a su lugar.

-¿Crees que no estoy viendo lo que estás haciendo, Black?- inquirió con su voz ronca característica de las mañanas -¡Deja en paz los malditos adornos y regrésalos a su caja!-

-No sé de qué hablas, querido zucchini acaramelado- su sonrisa pícara le hizo entrecerrar los ojos –eres todo un grinch de la navidad, ¿a qué si?-

-No es mi culpa que tengas un gusto tan cursi en adornos-

-Oye viejo me ofendes. Además quien compró esa caja fue la elfina de doña Cisa, así que si tienes bronca con alguien, reclámale a ella- el pocionista agrió el gesto -¿ves? A que no puedes decirle-

-Deja de burlarte y guarda eso, ya pasó navidad…-

-Pero si apenas fue ayer ¡Que aburrido eres!- exclamó Sirius dejándose caer en el suelo para hacer berrinche cual niño chiquito.

-Así soy ¿tienes algún problema?-

Narcisa sin estarle prestando atención a los hombres que seguían discutiendo, admiró su correspondencia y sonrió con regocijo haciéndole lucir más relajada y joven que antes.

-Mi niño la está pasando bien y eso me pone feliz. Así que tengo ganas de celebrar- se puso de pie con un elegante gesto.

-¿Celebrar una post-navidad? Que cosas dices, chica - rió divertido el animago gustándole poco a poco la idea.

La noche anterior, Narcisa la había pasado en el bosque, buscando regaliz para hacerlo polvo, acónito y escaramujos, mientras Severus trabajaba en la poción de su hermano Regulus.

Había sido un golpe fuerte para su mente, pero ya estaba repuesto pues no dudaba de las habilidades de Severus, lo había visto trabajar, su pasión y su dedicación era impresionante, que estaba seguro que de proponérsele, él hubiera encontrado el elixir de la vida eterna.

-Estoy de muy buen humor, Siri. Ya sé que Lucius sigue respirando, Draco está feliz y yo quiero un momento de alegría. Las cosas van bien con la poción ¿no? —

—Claro... - Severus carraspeó violentamente, que Sirius se aproximó para darle unas palmadas.

_"¿Cómo puedes trabajar de doble agente si no puedes mantenerte en una pieza frente a Narcisa?"_ se preguntó curioso. Tal vez era una mala comparación a sabiendas la larga y estrecha relación con la rubia, pero contaba con que no se delatara antes de tiempo.

-¿Con quién cree que tratas, Cisa? Estas ante el mejor. Tú tranquila. Pídele a tu linda elfina que traiga una lista de ingredientes para pavo, pastel de riñón, crumble de manzana y yo lo cocino, ¿te parece?-

-¡Me parece perfecto! Aunque si sigo comiendo tu deliciosa comida, seguro aumentaré tres tallas- sonrió divertida.

-¿Qué dices? Engordarás de amor, porque yo solo le pongo cosas saludables a los platillos- le guiñó el ojo apresurándose a ponerse el delantal.

-Bien, yo le digo a Diky. Regreso en un rato, iré a ponerme más presentable- se apresuró a subir las escaleras.

Severus lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no agrego nada. Era lógico que tuviera atorado en la garganta una sarta de cosas que quería decirle, pero la prudencia se lo impedía.

-Uhh que cara tan fea- rió de buena gana -Confía en mí, Sev. Todo saldrá bien- besó la punta de su nariz, encantado por su reacción ofuscada.

-Claro, confiar en el tío que fue encerrado por un crimen que no cometió…-

-Auch. Tu amor me lastima y me confunde. Un poco más y me harás sentir mariposas- era algo crudo e hiriente, pero no se lo tomó a mal.

Con seguridad si antes de ese encierro voluntario se lo hubiera dicho, ya estaría sobre el dispuesto a molerlo a golpes, pero tras conocerlo, sabía que no hablaba con intensión en él. Su mecanismo de defensa siempre se activaba cuando se sentía nervioso y lo comprendía.

-Lo siento…-

-Descuida, pimpollo. Ve tú también a asearte y a respirar el aire del exterior, que la comida tardará en estar lista- le dio una nalgada antes de darse la media vuelta y poner manos en acción.

-¡Black!- chilló con las mejillas encendidas –iré a revistar los hechizos protectores…-

Tardó cerca de una hora tener todo listo, notando que se había vuelto un maestro en la cocina con la familiaridad y la desenvoltura de un profesional. Los concejos de las revistas para amas de casa, investigación en libros y esa sección de radio entre las dos y las cuatro, habían catapultado de su interior algo que no sabía que tenía dentro.

Con una floritura de su varita, volvió a acomodar los adornos en su lugar e iluminó la habitación con el fuego de la chimenea. _"No se ve mal" _se dijo con un asentimiento.

Casi todo estaba listo para ser una agradable noche y corrió a darse una rápida ducha.

La plática amena, un buen vino de elfo y una deliciosa comida, siempre era la triada que hacía de una reunión social común y corriente, en algo más personal y agradable; o al menos eso le parecía a Sirius que apuraba su copa conforme Narcisa reía de uno de sus chistes.

Snape incluso por su postura y sus hombros relajados, podía decir que el propósito de esa cena se había cumplido.

_"Seguro que un poco más de estrés y estalla el pobre"_ se dijo percibiendo aquella disimulada sonrisa que estaba seguro, era pequeña pero ahí estaba. Un suceso raro en el pocionista que no dudaba que era el presagio de algo bueno; una sonrisa genuina que daba años de vida.

-Así que ¿qué harás cuando todo esto termine, chica? Porque supongo que ya lo has pensado estos últimos días-agitó la copa del vino y disfrutó su agradable sensación.

-Claro que sí. No quiero ser tan optimista, pero no puedo evitarlo- se sirvió una tercera rebanada del crumble de manzana, sonriendo con esperanza –siento que vamos a logarlo, lo siento en mis entrañas. Y cuando sea así, lo primero que haré será encargarme de un asunto con Lucius y de ahí haré lo que siempre deseé hacer; viajar por el mundo un par de años, no sé, disfrutar otros aires, explorar- hizo una pausa viendo como el tenedor partía la suave moldura del crumble.

-¿Asunto con Lucius?- preguntó con cautela Severus -¿acaso…?-

-Sí, querido amigo. Me divorciaré y estoy segura que es la mejor decisión-

-¡Wow Cisa, bien por ti! Eso no me lo esperaba ¡Estoy tan orgulloso! Brindo a tu salud ya que seguro será una fuerte impresión a la tía. No falta que se vuelve a morir al escucharte-

-Lo sé, lo se…- lucia algo apenada, pero decidida –sin embargo yo ya cumplí con lo que me correspondía. Me casé con el hombre que escogieron para mí, lo seguí por 17 años en todos sus proyectos, tuve un hermoso hijo… así que parecer ser que ya va haciendo tiempo de comenzar a pensar en mi misma, por mí misma-

-¿Estas segura? Es un gran paso…-

-Claro que lo es, Sev, ¡Es grandísimo! Pero ¿Qué más da? ¡Es su vida por todos los cielos!- Sirius que era un gran partidario de la libertad de expresión y pensamiento, no podía estar mas de acuerdo-

Siempre consideró a Narcisa, de sus tres primas, la más pasiva y sumisa de las tres, dispuesta al igual que su hermano Regulus, a complacer a sus padres hasta con la última gota de sangre en su cuerpo, por un sentido de honor o una extraña complacencia; como si el haber nacido en ese ancestral linaje te otorgara la cualidad de una marioneta eternamente agradecida con aquel que mueve los hilos. Cuanto le alegraba descubrir lo equivocado que estaba.

-Estoy más que segura. Y con lo que sucedió con los ingredientes, le veo mucho futuro como para dedicarme de lleno a ello. Conocí buenos proveedores, comparé precios en el mercado y me gustó esa sensación de control, compra y venta. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez podría ser una mujer de negocios después de eso. Mejor que un bonito adorno como mi madre siempre insinuó- Se veía tan esperanzada que Severus se empequeñecía.

Por debajo del mantel, Sirius tomó su mano. No quería que se sintiera mal. No cuando debían de estar con el mejor de los ánimos.

-Todo estuvo exquisito, querido Sirius. Hacía años que no comía algo tan delicioso que tuviera que repetir ¿No has pensado en sacarle provecho a tus cualidades culinarias?-

Ni él mismo en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado que tendría tales cualidades. Siempre se consideró una especie de vago rocanrolero que vivía al día sin oficio ni beneficio y que sería así por el resto de sus días, pero ver para creer que era más que una cara bonita con una habilidad decente en combate.

-La verdad sí. Creo abriré mi propio servicio de limpieza y preparación de banquetes "Padfoot y sus elfos" seré todo un éxito en la comunidad mágica- le guiñó el ojo haciendo que la dama riera.

-No tienes remedio- le dio un apretó en el hombro –todo estuvo espectacular. Pero creo que iré a descansar un rato. Me siento bastante cansada y llena. Comí demás- se llevó la mano al estómago -No se desvelen mucho y procuren poner un mufliato por si se ponen a jugar a las manos calientes-

-Nada va a pasar Narcisa, por Morgana…- Snape y sus orejas rojas era un deleite que le pareció una lástima no ser el causante de ese sonrojo.

Al ver que la dama subía por última vez en el día las escaleras, decidió abrir la puerta para descansar en la resquillo. Severus sin muchas ganas, se dejó caer a su lado con copa en mano.

-Así que ¿una empresa de elfos? Casi siento lástima por esas insignificantes criaturas a tu cuidado…-

-¿Pero a que suena guay? No entiendo porque a nadie se le ha ocurrido antes- rió de buena gana –pero no. No quiero algo tan ostentoso como eso, demasiado trabajo para un alma ociosa-

-¿Prefieres estar de perezoso el resto de tu vida?-

-Algo así. Estoy cansado de las complicaciones o no saber si voy a vivir un día más… siempre quise tener un lugar para mi mismo, tal vez una cabaña en el campo con Harry a mi lado… ese era mi sueño y lo que me mantenía cuerdo en Azkaban, lo que me motivaba a seguir respirando y no ahorcarme con una de esas mugrosas sabanas como muchos otros lo hacían… pobres bastardos…-

Sintió escalofríos al recordar los gritos enloquecidos o los sollozos interminables de todas esas almas desgraciadas que no aguantaban la soledad y la podredumbre de la prisión mágica.

-Suena… bien-

-¿Lo de ahorcarse? Nunca te consideré un fatalista… bueno, un poco oscuro- le dio un golpecito con el hombro.

-Claro que no pulgoso, me refería a lo del campo… una vida tranquila sin ataduras-

-Obviamente… aunque si Harry se compromete con el rubiales, como estoy seguro que hará, la casa se sentirá muy vacía sin el…- apartó de su cara los mechones lacios que cubrían los ojos acerina. Cuantas veces en el pasado se mofó de el por verse aceitoso, siendo que al tacto era mucho mejor de lo que se veía -¿Y tú, mi conejito? ¿Cuáles son tus planes cuando la guerra termine?-

-¿Ya se te acabaron los nombres de alimentos?- arqueó su ceja.

-A ti no te gusta ninguno, no es mi culpa. Uno aquí esforzándose y tú le sacas la vuelta. No es nada divertido…-

-No estoy acostumbrado a ti siendo… afectivo-

-Pues entonces tendrás que irte acostumbrando porque no desistiré. Mientras más te resistas, con más fuerza me aferraré- bailoteó sus cejas coqueto. La forma en la que el rubor se intensificaba y extendía por sus mejillas cetrinas era algo siempre divertido por ver.

-Eres incorregible…-

-¿Acaso estas evadiendo la pregunta, bomboncito?-

-No. Es solo que jamás me arriesgué a imaginar un mundo sin guerra o lejos de las órdenes de Dumbledore… nunca quise abrigar esperanza alguna… ¿para qué ilusionarte con algo que podría no suceder?-

Cuando era joven, Sverus siempre deseó ser un escritor, ya que al contemplar los libros sobre pociones, cada uno de ellos tenía algún error en cuanto a ingredientes, medición, metodología, tiempos y un sinfín de cosas que sabía podía arreglar y hacer más accesible el conocimiento para las mentes duras. Empero con el paso del tiempo así de viejo como se sentía, lo único que le importaba era salir con vida de todo eso.

-Que pesimista… ¡Merlín creo que ya se fue la emoción del vino!- hizo una mueca dejando la botella de lado.

-Es lo que es. Nada garantiza que un doble espía sobreviva al fuego cruzado… además en mi mente lo había perdido todo… a Lily y a ti…- hizo una pausa que hizo estremecer al animago, quien sin previo aviso, tomó su mano.

-Pero aquí me tienes, calabacín. Algo maltrecho, podrido y más velludo que antes, pero sigo siendo el galán de Hogwarts- quiso sonreír -¿te interesaría ser mi compañero de piso? Ni te cobraría alquiler. Se cocinar manjares como puedes ver, limpiar, zurcir y sin curso por correspondencia ¡que ganga! ¿A que soy el paquete competo?-

-No lo sé… roncas y pelechas mucho… dejas migajas en el sofá y tapas el drenaje cada vez que te bañas…-

-Oh vamos Sev. ¿Qué son esas pequeñas nimiedades cuando las comparas con tener a este papacito que hacía que te mojaras cada vez que cruzábamos palabras- Severus le dio un manazo avergonzado -Además tendrías acceso ilimitado a besitos y arrumacos y ya ni hablar de una vista a mis bellos ojos de tormenta-

-¿Nunca vas a dejar ir eso, verdad?-

-No mientras viva-

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Es todo por el momento pequeños! espero que haya sido de su agrado :D

Les mando un beso enorme y gracias por seguir por aquí~ Con animo optimista y esperando que nada más pase, nos leemos el próximo viernes n.n Cuídense mucho!


	35. Chapter 35

**PAREJAS: **Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER: **El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola pequeños, lamento la tardanza (y lo corto del capi) pero esto no quedaba y se me quemó la comida así que fue un caos D:

¿como les va? Espero que muy bien :D Ya casi se acerca algo que estoy segura muchos esperan con ansias xP (así que tengan paciencia porque esto e alargó un poco mas de lo que quise :'V)

Mil gracias por sus hermosos comentarios:** cuqui .luna .3** (verdad que si quedo chulo? quería algo tranquilo antes de la llovizna que viene lol),** xonyaa11** (esos dos se quieren, pero pues Sev no se deja querer xD y pues si, ahí van las cosas con el Drarry pero no quiero apresurarlo nwn),** Cristine Malfoy** (cuanto me alegra que te guste querida :D y no, aun no queda embarazado pero ya pronto jeje xP), **AnaM1707** (que bien que te gustara n.n) y **ribeiro. pipe26**(aww me alegra que te gustara pequeño! quise que fuera especial~ :3 y tienes razón, Draco quiere que Potta~ lo quiera como él, eso sería estar celoso de si mismo? pues yo creo que si lol y mientras el caso de Sirius y Cisa si están muy emocionados antes de tiempo, espero que el destino no les tumbe las cosas x.x)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capítulo 35**

Todos estaban a salvo y Remus podía tener la consciencia tranquila. No había bajas en la manada y aunque hubo heridos, no pasó a mayores.

Calentó en el fogón lo que restaba de la comida que Sirius les dio para llevar y ya iba siendo tiempo de ir a comprar provisiones.

-Y Dumbledore ni sus luces- musitó acomodando perfectamente en el centro la única foto que tenía con sus padres.

Era navidad y tenía apenas cinco años. El árbol pequeño resplandecía con pequeñas luces flotantes y todos sonreían a la cámara. Eran felices en sus austeras costumbres, tan unidos y amorosos antes de que el malnacido de Fenrir lo atacará al poco tiempo.

Aquella maldición no solo acabó con la vida normal que debió tener, sino que terminó por desgastar y marchitar antes de tiempo la energía de sus padres quienes con tristeza en sus semblantes, partieron de esta vida lamentando su cruel desgracia.

_"Aunque no hay nada que lamentar"_ se dijo sacando el ultimo chocolate que le quedaba en los bolcillos y se lo echó a su boca. Tal vez no tenía la idílica vida que como padre uno espera a su hijos, pero la fortuna le sonrió más de una vez y estaba agradecido por ello.

Escuchó un gruñido proveniente del sofá y en su rostro se dibujó una media sonrisa.

Sus caderas dolían y nuevamente no supo cuánto tiempo duraron en esa exquisita danza de endemoniado placer animal; era difícil llevarle un rastro al tiempo cuando el deseo se repartía sin medida. Se entregó como en el ayer y Lucius fue recíproco; ansioso, dulce y violento.

Debería sentirse renuente a renovar aquella complicada relación que tenían, pero si de algo le había servido estar en aquella cabaña por una semana, fue a darse un momento para pensar.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenían en realidad? La guerra se desataría más pronto de lo que pensaba y ¿luego que pasaría? Podría morir cualquiera de los dos en batalla, quedar maltrechos o en estado vegetativo. Nada garantizaba que las cosas iban a salir bien; no había garantía.

¿Realmente valía la pena mantener esa condena en su mente contra Lucius el resto de su vida? Y la respuesta fue no. Tal vez se lo merecía, pero no quería. Había tenido pocos momentos de verdadera felicidad en su vida y estando a su lado fue uno de ellos. Siendo falso o efímero, fue su decisión y mientras tuviese algún aliento en sus pulmones lucharía por la causa y disfrutaría lo que el destino había vuelto a poner en su plato.

La tetera silbó regresándolo de regreso al presente y apagó el fuego dando una profunda inhalación al aromático té de melisa.

Con forme las nubes se disipaba, dejando que los últimos rayos del sol tras la colina desangraran el trémulo crepúsculo, supo que ya no tardaba para que la luna llena tomara posesión del firmamento; no era necesario verlo ya que lo sentía quemando en sus huesos, tan claro como siempre, empero era una esplendorosa vista desde esa ventana.

Lucius abrió los ojos rascando su cabeza.

-¿Qué hora es? La cabeza me está matando…-

-Bastante tarde- musitó Remus quitándose nuevamente la camisa. No necesitaba romperla más de lo que ya estaba. Como si estuviera abasto de ropa –en unos minutos te sentirás más desorientado de lo que estas, así que vete acostumbrando- Lucius se asomó por la ventana e hizo un amargo gesto.

-Rayos… detesto estos días del mes-

-Y a mí me encantan- ironizó para las pulgas del rubio quien bufó por sus fosas nasales –es lo que hay y no se puede cambiar… diría que tengo la ventaja al tener más años que tú con este problema, pero siempre es tan doloroso como la primera- Se aproximó a besar sus labios y le desabotonó su camisa que estaba hecha girones –aunque se podría decir que la ventaja es que estamos juntos y dos lobos es mejor que uno-

_"Al menos que nos desviemos al pueblo, eso sería una catástrofe"_ se dijo tratando de alejar los pensamientos nocivos.

-Creo que sigo en un sueño…- cerró los ojos y las pestañas pálidas acariciaron su piel.

-¿Te molesta?-

-Para nada…- exhaló un reproche y Remus supo exactamente porque, él mismo tenía esa sensación de quiebre y re-acomodo de huesos en su interior que le hacia doblarse de dolor.

En momentos como ese, siempre regresaba a su mente aquel peculiar cuento del "anillo del rey" y las sabias palabras que su madre repetía tras la puerta en esas noches de luna. _"Esto también pasará, Remus… vas a estar bien"_

Al terminar la transformación en lobo, cualquier rastro de humanidad saltó por la ventaba a esconderse y con el instinto depredador en mente, comenzaron a correr tras la luna llena.

* * *

Estaban sentados en ese mullido sofá reclinable con las piernas entrelazadas mientras hacían sus deberes. Draco ya llevaba más de 30 centímetros de pergamino en la tarea de pociones y los libros no dejaban de acumularse a su lado.

El cálido fuego a sus pies y el chocolate caliente cosquilleaba sus sensibles sentidos, alertas y en sintonía. Estaba enamorado de Draco y este también tenía fuertes sentimientos por él ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Después de esa gloriosa culminación en nochebuena, todas las noches sin falta se dedicaban a conocerse y amarse de todas las formas posibles. Draco era más ferviente y atrevido de lo que esperó, pero como le gustaba que tomara la iniciativa cuando quería algo. Besos, caricias y hacer el amor hasta el amanecer, era una realidad que no se esperó que sucedería ni en sus más locos sueños.

Sus manos se rosaban cada que el rubio pasaba de renglón y Harry sonreía sin dejar de leer el libro que Hermione le regalo por navidad. No era nada que no supiera de los horrocruxes, pero más información nunca estaba de más; o eso siempre le hacía de hincapié Raven.

Esa cercanía era embriagante y tan perfecta que más de una vez se sorprendió pensando que tal vez se trataba de una ilusión.

-¿Qué es eso que lees todos los días?- cuestionó Draco examinándolo por arriba de su libro con sus brillantes ojos grises.

—¿De qué hablas? Acabo de comenzar este libro-

-Hablo de ese pergamino feo que traes en el bolsillo. Y ni finjas demencia porque te he visto... – Harry dio un asentimiento. "_Hasta se había tardado en mencionarlo"_

-Es parte del entrenamiento. Según tengo entendido es para vaciar mi mente… Aunque creo que la llena de algo más... pero no sé qué es...- hizo una mueca al recordar ese extraño sueño que se presentaba sin falta cada que cerraba los ojos.

Una gran habitación a oscuras dibujada en carboncillo la primera vez que leyó ese condenado pedazo de pergamino, una habitación que cada noche aumentaba en nitidez permitiéndole ver a detalle cada cosa que contenía en su interior. Estantes, gavetas, extrañas figuras como aquellas llaves con alas que vio en su primer año y una enorme puerta sin pomo en medio de la estancia. Siempre una puerta cerrada y nada más.

-Por eso murmuras cuando duermes... -

-¿Lo hago? — se quedó pensativo.

—Aja. Bastante debo admitir... murmuras algo que suena a: daravaaja kholo, es sanscrito, si no me equivoco…-

-¿Sabes hablar sanscrito?- arqueó una ceja intrigado.

-Claro que sí, Potter. Los Mafoy sobresalimos en muchos campos y uno de ellos es el lenguaje-

-Creído- sonrió un tanto orgulloso, divertido por el mohín que le dirigió.

-Para tu información, hablo tres idiomas con fluidez y se algo de ruso, alemán, hindi y árabe- alzó su nariz petulante –y eso que dices una y otra vez es "abre la puerta" bastante perturbador si me lo preguntas- el moreno hizo el amago de sacar el pergamino, pero Draco se lo impidió -No. Si tiene tal impacto en ti de murmurarlo cuando duermes, debes mantenerlo oculto a toda costa-

-Es lo que iba a hacer- le contestó poniéndose de pie dispuesto a guardarlo en su mochila. Hasta ese día no había leído lo que había escrito y quería que siguiera siendo un misterio -Tal vez me haga daño tenerlo todo el tiempo, ¿no crees?-

-Lo que no entiendo es porque estás haciendo algo que a todas luces es peligroso. Un hechizo continuo no debe ser bueno, a todas luces es magia oscura-

-No hay magia blanca u oscura Draco, solo es magia. Si algo he aprendido es que la magia se contamina por el uso que le des y su portador… Además confío en quien me lo dio…- pensó en Raven y la teoría de Hermione; si era hermano de Sirius no le haría daño intencionalmente o esa impresión le daba -además Dumbledore cuenta con ello... –

-Ya…- dijo no muy convencido enrollando su tarea concluida –tú y tu fe ciega en la gente... Espero que realmente tengas razón y sean de confianza- suspiró poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

-Vamos Draco, no puedo dudar a estas alturas. Claro que tengo miedo en estar equivocado y que quiero darles mi voto de confianza, pero ¿si mi novio no cree en mi…?- se quedó callado al escuchar lo que acababa de decir.

Más de una vez lo había llamado así en su mente, pero al no haber estado jamás en una relación, no sabía exactamente si aquello solo se daba por sentado o tenía que hacerse una ceremonia o algo por el estilo. "No llegamos a esa lección con Seamus" se dijo deseando darse un par de golpes contra la pared por hablar de más.

-¿Eso somos? Aun no te escucho decirlo-ladeó la cabeza, cruzándose ahora de brazos. No estaba molesto, sino todo lo contrario; sus mejillas tenían un ligero color rosado y sonreía el muy pícaro, divertido por su nerviosismo.

-¿Me vas a hacer decirlo?-

-Dios escucha pero no es adivino. Si tienes algo que decir, dilo en alto-

-Creí que lo era…- musitó por lo bajo el moreno. Estaba avergonzado y Draco lo estaba disfrutando bastante.

-Estoy esperando- dijo un paso más hacia él, que su pulso iba en crescendo.

-Draco… ¿quieres ser mi novio?- aquello le costó más de lo que debió, pero no le gustaba sentirse así de vulnerable.

-Es una proposición harto delicada. Tengo que pensarlo muy minuciosamente—

-Engreído…- sonrió besando su boca que Harry se estremeció al corresponderle.

-Tendré que dejar cientos de corazones rotos, pero… si me gustaría ser tu novio Harry…-

* * *

Las usuales costumbres en la casa, el calor familiar conjugado con el olor de castañas rostizándose en el fuego y su agridulce aroma. Era como ser un niño pequeño otra vez.

Su padre jugando con sus cachivaches muggle regados en el sofá, su madre apurada revisando las cacerolas humeantes mientras vigilaba que los platos fueran a parar en el lugar deseado para guardarse; todo sucediendo en su usual rutina.

Había sido un hermoso yule como todos los anteriores con agradable comida, anécdotas y risas por montón. De sus hermanos sólo faltaba Percy, el tema tabú que los hermanos se prometieron no hacer mención frente a su madre para no hacerle llorar.

Todo parecía igual que siempre salvo por el hecho de que ya no era un niño y sus hermanos tampoco; aunque en grandes pláticas se encontraban, ya nada era lo mismo como aquellos años donde la vida transcurría sencilla y pacífica.

Afuera seguía nevando con lentitud y nuevamente se encontró pensando en Regulus. Le había mandado un tarjeta de navidad, pero de ahí a fuera no se había comunicado en absoluto.

Casi podía verlo ahí solo en los aposentos en las mazmorras, con una copa de alcohol en la mano, contemplando la quietud de las páginas de algún libro. Pensamientos inescrutables y sus ojos amatista con ese ensueño de soledad que asomaba la primera que lo vio.

_"¿Porque nunca dices lo que hay en tu cabeza, Reg?"_ se preguntó sabiendo la respuesta, sin que ello doliera menos.

Quería creer que pese a que su relación no tenía nombre, no tenía atadura, había algo más ahí bajo la superficie; tenía que haber algo más ya que lo sentía quemante en su interior. Llegar a conocerlo, pasar el tiempo con él; carajo que se había enamorado de él sin proponérselo o pensarlo siquiera.

_"Estoy jodido"_ se dijo "_Tan simple como eso…"_ negó con la cabeza lamentándose de sí mismo ya que una vez conocer sus sentimientos, las cosas ya no serían como antes.

-Ya deja las palomillas, maldición Ginny. Me estás mareando - chilló Ron golpeando con la mano los pájaros de papel que volaban alrededor de su hermana y se dejó caer teatralmente sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Michael tiene ganas de platicar- contestó ufana abriendo su correspondencia-no es mi culpa que tu novia sea una sosa insípida que ni una línea te puede mandar-

-¿Segura que sabe escribir?- picó Charlie comiendo una de las frutas garapiñadas de su madre.

-¡Oye, cuidado con lo que dices! Romi es especial- refutó ofendido el pelirrojo abrazando una almohada que tenia la inscripción "R & R" dentro de un corazón.

-Ohh "Romi" dice él-

-Won-won está enamorado– exclamaron a la vez los gemelos antes de seguir buscando conque burlarse de un sonrojado Ron que sólo hacía gestos y daba manotazos al aire para que lo dejaran en paz.

-¿Porque no le dicen nada a Ginny? Ella también tiene nuevo novio, de hecho lo cambia cada semana...-

-Porque ya la molestamos en la mañana y rompió nuestras últimas provisiones para sortilegios Weasley. Muy mal hermanita- sentenciaron con falso dolor los gemelos. Todos sabían que Ginny no era conocida por su paciencia a las bromas en su contra.

-Yo les había dicho que se metieran en sus propios asuntos, así que no es culpa mía- sonrió mandando a volar la respuesta a su novio.

-Y por eso cambiamos de blanco, Ronny-

-Suficiente los 5. ¿Ya hicieron las tareas que les dejó mamá? – Bill se puso de pie. Nuevamente era el hermano mayor que tenía que poner en regla a sus hermanos. Era exhaustivo.

—¿Quién te hizo tanto daño Bill? Ya no eres divertido como antes- Fred recargo su codo sobre su hombro, con verdadera lástima.

-¿Problemas con Flegggrrr? — ironizó la chica atrapando la nueva palomilla de papel.

-Nada más alejado de la realidad, Gin- exclamó tomando por los hombros a sus dos hermanos haciendo que ambos se dieran un cabeza -y Flegggrrr ya es cosa del pasado- suspiró tomando una foto mental a aquella grata escena. Si tan solo pudiera mantener la inocencia de sus hermanos un poco más, pero ya no era posible. Tenía algo que hacer y ya no podía quedar en casa para año nuevo.

-Niños, alístense, la cena estará lista en 10 minutos... A dónde vas, Bill?- cuestionó su madre mirándolo con preocupación cuando se ajustó la chamarra.

-Al castillo... tengo algo que hacer– contestó desganado. Había tenido aquella sensación en la boca de su estómago justo antes de que lo llamaran al despacho de Dumbledore y en ese momento ahí estaba. Algo andaba mal y tenía que ir a averiguar.

-¿Es por lo de la orden?- su padre se puso alerta y cuanto sabía que habría dado lo que sea por estar en su lugar.

-Algo así... Los mantendré informados-

* * *

Cuanto agradecía haber tenido aquella corazonada que lo obligó a regresar a su lado. Ahí estaba tirado en el suelo tan pálido como la cera, que su corazón se encogió en su pecho.

-¿Estas bien, cariño? Te vez pálido...- preguntó en la espera de cualquier reacción, levantándolo con facilidad. Ardía en fiebre y respiraba con dificultad.

La habitación estaba revuelta con libros desparramados en el suelo, pergaminos rotos y cientos de gotas de tinta salpicando por todos lados.

_"Apenas y pesa algo…"_ se dijo molesto por ese condenado afán de hacer todo por su cuenta "Y dices que yo soy el héroe terco…" negó con la cabeza depositándolo en la cama con cuidado.

-¿Dónde estoy? — cuestionó Regulus finalmente dando señales de vida, parpadeando un par de veces. Tras unos momento enfocó su mirada amatista en él y sonrió débilmente –regresaste antes…- sus manos estaban más frías que de costumbre, que con el movimiento de su varita cerró ventana.

-Decidí regresar antes porque por alguna extraña razón, sentí que tenía que volver y tenía razón. Te encontré tirado en el suelo inconsciente-

-¿Una corazonada?- sonrió divertido acomodándose contra la muralla de almohadas que colocó tras su espalda, justo como le gustaba, dormir casi sentado -supongo que tenías ganas de un bueno polvo... vaya milagro navideño... - mostró sus blancos dientes haciéndole reír.

-Querrás decir de año nuevo-

-Cierto... había olvidado en que día estamos, que buen tino...- asintió cerrando los ojos cuando le colocó un paño húmedo sobre la frente -Aunque tendrás que hacerlo tú solo todo el trabajo, estoy casi muerto...- su mano acarició su mejilla con cariño.

-¿Estás loco? No soy tan depravado como crees que soy. Lo único que voy a hacerte es encantar el paño en tu cabeza para que permanezca húmedo, traeré una poción pimentonica y vigilar que no te tragues la lengua -

-Eres todo un caso...- exhaló un suspiro desganado, moviendo su diestra como si espantara moscas. La marca verdusca en su antebrazo aún permanecía y aquello no le gustaba ni un poco. Regulus lo creía torpe y distraído y tal vez lo era, pero no estúpido.

-Y mira quien lo dice…-

-Tienes razón, los dos lo somos- concedió –he estado ocupado con el condenado encargo de Dumbledore que no he tenido tiempo para hacer mucho. Hacía años que no me enfermaba…- tosió un poco cubriendo su boca con la mano –pero era importante hacer las traducciones, verás…-

-Cuando te encuentres mejor, me lo dirás. Ahora duerme, que tienes que recuperar energías- negó con la cabeza haciéndole una seña al otro lado de la cama individual.

-Acompáñame, cariño que tengo frío…-

-Lo dice el tío que sale en shorts y camisas de seda cuando estamos a 5°c. Estas grave- aquello hizo reír de buena gana al del cabello azabache, pero decidió obedecer; adoraba tenerlo ahí entre sus brazos y si eso le ayudaba a dormir, lo haría.

-Cuando te veo me recuerda al poema de un libro famoso: "Tu pelo es fuego de invierno. Rescoldo de enero. Allí arde también mi corazón..."- su corazón dio una maroma que tuvo que contenerlo por su propia seguridad.

-Creo que tienes más fiebre de lo que pensé...-

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Es todo por el momento bebes, espero que estén muy bien y me disculpo de antemano si no puedo venir el próximo viernes, pero regreso a mas tardar 14 días XD

Les mando un beso enorme y un abrazo! cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto!


	36. Plata y Esmeralda

**PAREJAS: **Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER: **El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola bebes, ya estoy por aquí con otro capitulo delicioso xD (Aunque lo diga yo lol) y veo que tienen muchas dudas sobre lo que tiene que pasar para ver el m-preg.. pero no se los diré, se los dirá (o intentará explicar) Dumbly en el siguiente capitulo :9 (Las respuestas a sus bellos comentarios están en la parte de abajo! :D)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capítulo 36**

A Harry le gustaba como se desenvolvían las cosas. Pasaban gran parte del día en compañía del otro y el silencio jamás se tornaba incómodo.. Leían, estudiaban, se besaban. Era tan usual que cuando Draco volvía a ser un chico con la caída de la noche, Harry no pudiera tener suficiente de él. Sus deliciosos labios, su cabello enredándose con el suyo, sus manos por todo su cuerpo, su pelvis friccionando la suya. Eran noches de amor y calor.

En poco tiempo tenía el mapa de Draco grabado en su mente. La manera como se eriza a cuando besaba su cuello o los lóbulos de su oreja. La forma delineada su espalda, como era tan suave su camino hasta la zona lumbar donde se formaban sus hoyuelos de Apolo. Eran tan encantadores como sensuales. Sus firmes nalgas que era imposible no perderse en su magestuosidad.

Finalmente eran novios. Nunca había tenido un novio en su vida y no sabía exactamente en qué cambiaba la situación que ya tenían.

Draco seguía igual de cambiante y misterioso como siempre, nunca le decía que lo amaba, pero lo demostraba con sus acciones. Al dormir se acurrucaba en su pecho y sus manos siempre buscaban entrelazarse con las suyas.

¿Cuánto tiempo podía durar aquel ensueño idílico? No lo sabía.

En medio de su sesión de arrumacos donde la tarea restante podía esperar, Draco lo detuvo, recargando su frente contra la suya.

—¿Te sientes tentado?- cuestionó lamiendo sus enrojecidos labios, apartando el largo cabello de la cara. Incluso aunque era una chica, sus pestañas tenían la misma espesura de abanicos que enmarcaban sus ojos.

—¿De qué?- no entendía de qué iba su pregunta ya que el solo sabía que quería seguir degustando esa deliciosa boca de dulzura e improperios.

—Ya sabes… nuevamente soy Lynci… ¿no sientes curiosidad por hacerlo con una chica?- Harry arqueó una ceja ante su semblante súbitamente sombrío. Esa idea por lógica que pudiera ser, no se le había cruzado por la cabeza ni una sola vez.

Aunque Lynci fue el punto clave para capturar su atención, se había enamorado por completo del chico detrás del encantamiento; era un sentimiento confuso ya que eran la misma persona, pero no solía ligarlos más que en contadas ocasiones. Una dualidad en la que no repasaba más que superficialmente para no agobiarse con pensamientos filosóficos sobre lo correcto y lo moral.

—La verdad no… me gusta cómo eres- detestaba que en momentos críticos como ese, donde Draco lo ponía aprueba sin pensarlo. Fallaba en ser buen orador y las palabras escaseaban para hacerle entender su punto.

No fue lo que esperaba escuchar el rubio y solo se hizo para atrás.

—Pero antes eras heterosexual. Saliste o tuviste un querer con Chang… mucho se hablaba de ti y la comelibros y ya ni hablar como te mira la chica Weasley…-

—Draco… no es por ser un chico o una chica… quise que fuéramos pareja, besarte, hacerte el amor, porque eres tu… no me interesa nadie más. Jamás tuve algo con Ginny y mucho menos con Hermione, eso sería sacrílego- hizo una mueca de solo pensarlo ¿Por qué muchos tuvieron esa impresión en el torneo de los tres magos? -no miento cuando digo que te amo y que sea cual sea tu apariencia, sigues siendo tú, incluso si permanecieras como una chica, mis sentimientos por ti no cambiarían…-

—¿Crees que no voy a volver a la normalidad? ¿Es eso?— no sabía en qué momento fue, pero había pisado una granada y todo estaba perdido.

_"¿Dónde quedó mi atmósfera?"_ pensó sintiendo súbitamente el frío de exterior.

—Sabes que no quise decir eso. Solo estaba hablando hipotéticamente. Si algo he aprendido es que nunca debes descartar nada hasta que este dado por sentado… hay veces en las que eso puede cambiar y aunque no lo hiciera, uno debe aprender a tomar ventaja de ello y adaptarse- el rubio agrió el gesto cruzándose de brazos.

—¡O sea que estaré maldito el resto de mi vida! ¡Gracias por tus palabras motivacionales. No sé qué haría sin ti, gran y poderoso héroe!- ironizó poniéndose de pie de un salto.

—Draco ¿Qué mosco te picó?- ese tonito le sonó tanto a los años anteriores que su furia comenzaba a contagiarlo -¿Por qué estás buscando pelear? Te estas comportando como un crío…-

—¡Y tú te quieres comportar como un sabelotodo! solo te crees mucho con tus entrenamientos y demás, pero la verdad no lo sabes nada. Todo ese tiempo y esfuerzo que le has dedicado, seguro ni durarías 5 minutos combatiendo al señor tenebroso…- la ira comenzó a fluir. Y no se dio cuenta que ambos ya estaban de pie, gritando.

—¡¿Estás dando por sentado que voy a morir?! ¡¿Es eso?!—

—¡No, pero admítelo! Él es muy poderoso, lleva años atormentando y usando su magia al máximo... Tú ni siquiera estuviste en contacto con la magia hasta que tuviste once…-

—Puede que sea cierto, que de nada sirve que me esté esforzando, entrenando con absurdos encantamientos que hace que tenga pesadillas casi todas las noches, pero eso no quiere decir que dejaré de intentarlo... ¡Yo no me rindo tan fácil como muchos y si me he de morir será con honor!- su cuerpo temblaba con lágrimas contenidas.

Claro que lo había pensado, pero el escuchar algo tan crudo de su propia boca, hizo temblar su férrea voluntad, no que se lo dejaría ver a Draco que estaba siendo irracional.

—¡Eso es tan, típico Gryffindor! ¡Eres un gran tonto!-

—¡Idiota!-

—¡Estúpido cuatro ojos!- avanzó hacia la puerta y tomó su abrigo, ya no podía soportar aquello y las palabras no dolían; estaba acostumbrado a ellas, pero la intensión detrás de ellas era lo que no podía conmensurar.

—Sabes que, ¡no necesito esto! ¡Me largo!-

—¡Bien!- avanzó furioso por el pasillo deteniéndose como si de repente recordara algo.

—¡¿Seguimos saliendo?!—

—¡Si!- chilló Draco cerrando la puerta de golpe.

—¡Bien! —

* * *

Sintiendo algo húmedo sobre su frente y un fuerte aroma a te herbal, Regulus parpadeó ante la claridad. Su cuerpo se sentía mejor, más liviano que antes y ya no tenía fiebre.

_"Ayer dije algo sumamente vergonzoso"_ se dijo esbozando una sonrisa; en momentos como ese solo quedaba reír de las tonterías que los pobres enfermos podían decir como si una dosis de veritaserum fuese inyectada en su sistema.

No es que no lo pensara, ya que Bill si era fuego, calor y brazas que calentaban su quebrantado espíritu y su acortada vida, pero era algo que hubiera deseado no decir en voz alta. "_Las ultimas pataletas del moribundo, que lamentable_" se dijo ante el inconveniente.

La fuerte espalda del pelirrojo estaba curvada ante sus incongruentes anotaciones y solo esperaba que no hubiera dicho nada de eso al aire.

-Que agradable vista. Si te inclinas más parecería una invitación- exclamó ocultando con la manga de su camisa la mancha en su antebrazo que ganaba terreno. Ya después de ocuparía de eso.

-Hasta que regresas al mundo de los vivos, querido- sonrió descarado, echando el cabello hacia atrás –y por más que quisiera hacerte una invitación, tendremos que posponerla-

-Tú te lo pierdes- se alzó de hombros, acomodándose contra las esponjosas almohadas –tal vez piense en iniciar una fiesta para mí solo, cielo- bailoteó sus cejas notando el creciente rubor en sus mejillas salpicadas de pecas.

-Te atreves a iniciar algo así y tendré que atarte a la cama, corazón- su varita no mentía y se estremeció.

-¿Otra parafilia que quieras intentar?- el pelirrojo frunció el ceño haciéndole soltar un largo suspiro -Le quitas lo divertido a la vida, cariño- colocó sus manos tras su cabeza y amplió su sonrisa divertido; no era la primera vez que se llamaban con motes, pero sorprenderse a sí mismo decirlos cada vez con más frecuencia era abrumador por lo incorrecto que era.

-Como tú no viste a tu compañero tirado en el suelo como un muñeco de trapo- dijo levitando con varita un tazón con algo que parecía avena –Menos mal que llegué a tiempo ¿Qué harías sin mí? —

-Lo mismo, aunque tendría más trabajo para la mano amiga en esas noches solitarias- Bill bufó indignado - vale, no es cierto... Seguro seguiría creyendo que tener un compañero es una pérdida de tiempo, esfuerzo y paciencia… Me alegra estar equivocado y que estés aquí...-

-¿Y qué es lo que estabas haciendo hasta antes de que llegara? Veo mucho desorden y muchos garabatos- le mostró un trozo de papel con las palabras "मौतकीआहट, घृणित पर्स, मरने का खालीपन y volvió a suspirar. Su trabajo fue arduo pero valió la pena, estaba más cerca que al principio de tener el maleficio ideal –¿Qué es eso subrarrayado? ¿Puedo saberlo?-

-No…- y era cierto. No quería meter a Bill en algo tan oscuro como eso; ya mucho era tener a Harry preparándose para eso y a si mismo desgastándose como para involucrar a un tercero –Además de eso he estado haciendo lo mismo de siempre, mantener con vida a Dennis, cuidar a Draco, vigilancia de Flynn y mantener mis rizos intactos- Bill le sacó la lengua recordando aquel primer encuentro.

-Harry pasa mucho tiempo con Draco...- mencionó cambiando de tema, haciendo seña al mapa del merodeador -Y creo que están muy cerca…- carraspeó dejando lucir su vergüenza por invadir su privacidad.

-Esos dos han estado como conejos desde navidad... ¡Ahh, que bella es la juventud!-

-Hablas como si fueras un viejo. No es como si nosotros no hubiéramos hecho lo mismo- dijo con tono inocente dejando el bowl sobre una mesita plegable. Bien sabía lo mucho que Regulus detestaba ser alimentado en la boca como un bebe y lo agradeció con un asentimiento.

-Vale, tienes razón, pero somos la excepción a la regla…- jugueteó con la cuchara sumergiéndola en la preparación que parecía engrudo con un agradable aroma a canela y se quedó pensando en cuanto había cambiado su percepción en tan poco tiempo.

Hacia años tras jamás se hubiera imaginado desear compartir dos días seguidos con la misma persona y ahora no podía imaginarse con alguien que no fuera Bill _"Es curioso cómo se mueven y fluyen las cosas hacia caminos insospechados y las cosas que uno considera de sí mismo como inmutable puede cambiar" _

-¿En serio no me vas a decir que eso esos garabatos? Podría ayudar y sabes que odio no saber algo y seguiré preguntando-

-Eso querido mío, es sánscrito. Muchos hechizos antiguos debes escribirse así como protección a los pobres ingenuos que se les escape leerlos en voz alta. Como si los libros donde están escritos no fueran lo suficientemente peligroso para dar un paso atrás- ironizó divertido.

-Ya... No suena peligro en absoluto- sus ojos azules lo miraron con intensidad. Eran tan claros como un cielo despejado.

-Los hechizos tienen que traducirse a latín para poder usarse y es lo que he estado haciendo... Es una maraña de información que me está costando más desentrañar de lo que esperé, pero casi lo tengo listo– suspiró confiando como siempre en él -¿Conoces los hechizos corruptores?- las cejas pelirrojas se fruncieron.

-Jamás escuché de ellos-

-Bien; son muy peligrosos en las manos inexpertas. Estos hechizos corruptores son de tres tipos que se autodenominan "principios"; solo es una forma elegante de llamarlos, pero siguen siendo maleficios letales e innombrables en una sociedad como la nuestra por lo grotescos que son. Se llaman "maut kee aahat", "ghrnit pars" y "bhrasht shoony" y son los garabatos que visten escritos. Cada uno tiene la propiedad de acabar con una parte de un mago; cuerpo, alma o mente…-

-Es monstruoso…-

-Si… y es todo lo que puedes saber…-

* * *

La noche se deslizaba lenta y sin detenerse ante su mal humor. Draco estaba más que ofendido por la sucesión de eventos y lo mal que le sentaba.

No es que antes no hubieran peleado, de hecho tuvieron cientos de peleas verbales desde que se conocieron, eran expertos en ello hasta llegar a los golpes en años pasados, sin embargo, esta fue la única ocasión que le caló hondo.

Era un gran temor el que tenía en su interior, uno que crecía y se alimentaba de las dudas y el tiempo que pasaba sin una solución a su maleficio, y aunque trataba de ocultarlo lo mejor que podía, Harry dio justo en el punto para que no dejara de sangrar.

_"Y luego está eso…"_ dijo haciendo bola aquella infame nota sin firma que rezaba solo una sencilla oración de 7 palabras. "Nunca podrás volver a la normalidad, Malfoy". Tuvo que llegar en la mañana en el momento justo para que se desatara el huracán de su mal humor que terminaría por descontentarlos a los dos.

Harry no tenía la culpa para desquitarse con él, pero estaba desesperado.

La parte de él que anhelaba con toda su alma creer que encontrarían una respuesta, un contrahechizo o poción para regresarlo a la normalidad, cada día más se desmoronaba ante la posibilidad de que no existiera tal cosa. Había sido un castigo del señor tenebroso, era lógico que no se la dejaría sencillo a nadie.

"T_al vez si me pase... un poco..."_ se dijo cerrando los ojos con recelo.

-Pero él tuvo la culpa por no decir algo mejor- se cruzó de brazos sintiendo el encierro de sus propios pensamientos y como el estar solo ya no era tan agradable como antes.

Desde la pelea no lo veía y de eso hacia 12 horas. Si bien no quería terminar el noviazgo por algo así, temía que más temprano que tarde volvería a pasar y eso era una certeza. Sus personalidades siempre chocaron y aunque sus sentimientos evolucionaron a un estrato totalmente nuevo y diferente, seguían siendo los mismos chiquillos cabezotas y de sangre caliente que no les gustaba ceder.

_"¿En qué estaba pensando?" _Se dijo recargando su cabeza contra la pared.

La puerta su abrió y se cruzó de brazos en automático, dejando su postura anterior. Si algo le enseñó su padre, era a no mostrar sus flaquezas.

-¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Potter parado en el umbral. Traía el cabello húmedo y el pijama con los botones mal acomodados como si se acabara de dar una ducha en carrera para llegar a su habitación.

—¿Ya estas adentro, no?- alzó su nariz desafiante sin pararse de la seguridad de su cama. No podía reaccionar de otra forma y comprendía que eso no traería nada bueno, pero no podía evitarlo.

— Draco, por Merlín, ¿vas a seguir de mal humor?- el rubio con toda su dignidad alzó una ceja. -Lo siento, ¿ok?-

-¿Te retractas de lo que dijiste? – comenzó a bajar la guardia, manteniendo ocultas sus emociones tras una máscara de indiferencia. Lo estaba sondeando y dependiendo de su respuesta, sería su reacción.

-No me retracto, porque dije lo que tenía que decir, solo no me explique bien- se acercó cerrando la puerta tras de sí -No creo que te vayas a quedar como una chica toda la vida. Sé que Snape, Sirius y tu mamá están trabajando muy duro para ayudarte- hizo una pausa para tragar saliva y prosiguió -no sabemos cuánto tiempo podrá tomarles o si puedan conseguirlo, sin embargo si no llegaran a conseguirlo... ten por seguro que yo no descansaría hasta que volvieras a la normalidad... -

-¿Porque? ¿Por qué harías es? No soy una persona paciente, no puedo quedarme tranquilo con algo tan delicado ¿Por qué te arriesgarías a que vuelta a gritarte y mandarte al averno?—

-Porque te amo Draco, tan simple como eso. Te amo y haría lo que sea por ti, incluso con tu mal humor y palabras hirientes, sé que no me quiero apartar de tu lado y sé que tú tampoco me quieres lejos realmente...- Draco hizo una comisura _"creído_" siseó su mente sin negarlo -Te lo he dicho ya cien veces y aun no me crees. ¿Cuánto más tengo que decirlo?- se veía cansado y abatido, igual como se sentía en su interior.

-Todos los días... – musitó en voz baja mientras sus mejillas ganaban color. Le gustaba escucharlo de su boca y como su rostro se encendía para mirarlo solo a él.

-Bien... Si es lo que se necesita, lo haré... Aunque te lo diga un hombre muerto... – Draco mordió su labio por esas palabras. Si las dijo, pero no porque realmente las creyera.

Nunca pudo imaginar ni cuando lo detestaba, un mundo sin Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, su una vez ídolo que pensó sería su mejor amigo, ni ahora que era su pareja y el chico del que se estaba enamorando.

Sus ojos lucían tristes y esa era su culpa. Con cuidado se levantó para tomar sus manos y dirigir su entera atención a lo que diría.

-Tampoco me refería a eso... No es que no crea en ti, Harry- tomó su barbilla cuando bajó la cabeza -Aunque odie decirlo porque me sabe a vinagre la boca, eres un chico extraordinario para alguien de nuestra edad... Eres listo, aprendes rápido y tienes el nivel de la grandeza de la que tanto alardeó Dumbledore desde primer año... Eres admirable y un gran mago, tal vez uno de los mejores que conozco, sin embargo… nada garantiza que salgas bien parado contra el segundo mago tenebroso que se levanta... - dio un paso hacia él sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo y como respiraba más aprisa.

-¿Entonces estoy frito?-

-No… más te vale que des tu mejor esfuerzo para no morder el polvo- acarició su cabeza y disfrutó su cercanía –si mueres, no mantendría el celibato por ti…- el moreno rodeó su cintura frunciendo el ceño.

-Bandido…- a pesar que de que no le gustó lo que escuchó, se lo tomó con humor –¿ni siquiera llorarías por mí?-

-Claro que si… dos semanas a tu memoria y una por nuestra relación, pero tendría que buscar a mi siguiente cara rajada con complejo de héroe…-

-Que palabras tan dulces y motivadoras- ironizó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Si eso no es motivación para mantenerte con vida, no sé lo que sea…- se besaron con ímpetu y pudo sentir su sonrisa contra sus labios tan fascinantes. Eran suaves y tan cálidos que creía que se derretiría. La manera como se deslizaban y apretaban contra los suyos era mucho mejor que las primeras veces llenas de nervios de su parte.

Esa confianza, pasión y dominio que destilaba, sacudía su cuerpo.

-Así que… ¿ya hicimos las paces?- hizo una pausa con besos cortos entre cada palabra.

-Creí que había quedado claro…- besó su cuello y notó como sus vellos se erizaron. Si algo había aprendido del cuerpo de Harry era como le gustaba que hiciera ello.

-Hasta nos habíamos tardado para comenzar a pelear…- musitó estremeciéndose en un jadeo. Draco sonrió.

-Tienes razón, tenemos una maestría en riñas y gritos… solo espero que para la próxima no salgas corriendo-

-A veces es lo más prudente por hacer si no quiero decir algo de lo que después me pueda arrepentir- cerró sus ojos disfrutando de esa sensación. Aquellos destellos de madurez le hacían sentir orgulloso de su chico y al mismo tiempo le daba un aire de nostalgia al pensar el por qué tenía que madurar tan rápido –no me gusta que peleemos…-

-Entonces no me hagas enojar-

-Trataré… aunque no puedo prometer nada- tuvo que concederle esa.

-¿Vamos a hacerlo?- el rostro de Harry se encendió de forma tan brusca que hasta se le resbalaron los lentes a la punta de su nariz.

-Nunca me lo habías pedido- rió nervioso, era tan claro que había tenido la misma idea, solo que no se había animado a ponerla en palabras. Sus manos se deslizaron de su cintura a su cadera y sintió como lo arrimó contra la suya –que tierno…-

-¡I-idiota! no es que yo quiera- alzó su nariz molesto por el temblor de su propia voz; estaba duro al igual que él -generalmente tras una pelea, las parejas tienen sexo de reconciliación, no es algo de fuera de lo común; yo no pongo las reglas Potter-

-Cierto. No queremos que el libro de las reglas en los noviazgos más raro del mundo tenga alguna falla... - besó su boca deseoso, de la misma forma que él se sentía- aunque ¿cómo sabes tanto? Me dijiste que tampoco habías tenido pareja…-

\- Yo leo. Tu deberías hacerlo más seguido…-

-¿Contigo acuestas? dudo encontrar tiempo para hacerlo...-

* * *

Con prontitud la ropa sobraba y el mundo era una maraña de caricias, calor y jadeos que retumbaban en sus oídos.

Descubrir esa impúdica faceta de sí mismo fue incomodo al principio, pero era tan llenadora y gratificante que en tan poco tiempo no podía tener suficiente. Adoraba ver a Harry así, tan seguro de cada una de sus acciones, su sonrisa traviesa, sus rugosos dedos repasando su piel, sus ojos esmeralda centellando con toda su fervor … con solo pensarlo de esa forma, llegó a la conclusión que se había vuelto loco y ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Un escozor lo invadió que no podía explicar con palabras, un ardor que se inflamaba y se expandía por sus entrañas. Lo azoraba, lo encandilaba tanto que temía perderse en esa oleada de sensaciones. Con cada estocada se adentraba más profundo en su interior que ya ni era responsable por sus propias caderas que le seguían el ritmo. Gimió con fuerza.

Ya lo tenía estudiado, ya sabía lo que le gustaba que Draco estaba perdido. La forma tan arrojada con la que se entregaba, esa pasión con la que lo tomaba y manipulaba a conciencia cada uno de sus puntos de placer, lo torturaba arrastrándolo al extremo donde solo era una suave pasta llena de terminaciones sensibles y no le agradaba estar tan vulnerable.

-No… deja mis pezones…- pidió estrujando la sabana con sus manos y su frente se clavó aun mas en el colchón con la esperanza que amortiguara un poco sus sollozos. Se sentía endemoniadamente bien que volvería a correrse.

-Pero a ti te gusta- ronroneó en su oreja rosando apenas con las yemas de sus dedos sus botones –están tan duros y rojos que parecen pequeñas manzanas- su cuerpo tembló sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Ese punto en su interior estaba causando estrago que con cada estimulación, jadeaba incontrolable.

Harry besaba su espalda cada que se friccionaba contra él, trazando una senda de besos calientes que marcaban su piel.

-Me encanta entrar en ti…- jadeó abrazándolo, estrujándolo con sus fuertes brazos de tal forma que le faltaba el aire –eres tan sensual… Draco… la forma en la que te mueves, tu piel blanca que al más ligero toque se torna roja… como me engulles…-

-¿Estas escribiendo un libro que tienes que narrar toda la experiencia...? - gimió volteándose para encararlo -¿No puedes estar callado cinco minutos?-

Lo recostó para subirse encima de él, deleitándose como pasaba su parlanchina lengua por sus labios. Cuanto lo quería incluso con ese defecto. Hizo una mueca al tomarlo nuevamente dentro "_tan grande…"_ pensó con una nueva sacudida; al menos de esa forma tendría un poco más de control de la situación y eso era incluso mejor.

-Estoy muy feliz… no puedo evitarlo- sonrió recorriendo su cadera, subiendo con lentitud hacia su cintura –me encantas…- con un tierno gesto, llegó hasta sus manos y las entrelazó.

-Lo hemos hecho casi todos los días… ya debería pasar la emoción…- el moreno con ese aire entre inocente y lascivo, sonrió.

-No creo llegar a cansarme de esto…- tiró de él para besarlo y comenzar de nuevo.

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Es todo por el momento pequeños! (sorry por no traer nuevo capi para compensar la a, pero estuve algo ocupada :'V) ¿pueden oler eso? es el aroma de la tormenta que se acerca~

Nos leemos el próximo viernes con una gran sorpresa :3!

Mil gracias por sus comentarios:

***Kaorugloomy** (querida! que bueno que pudieras comentar! estuve esperando tu opinión :3 me alegra mucho que te gustara! quería que fuera significativo n.n y aunque tampoco es algo que escriba mucho en mis fics, también me encanta ver que los personajes se cuiden entre si, es uno de los momentos de vinculación mas lindos que hay~ y vuelvo a decir: me encanta tu fic! y puedes creer que las notificaciones me engañaron?! finalmente me avisa y me sale que subiste dos capítulos, pero de tanta hambre que tenía ya ni leí que ya no había más D: Estaré esperando ansiosa la continuación! *W*),

***Michiru Gonzlez** (wow michiru no creí volver a leer de ti :'D que bueno es verte por aquí! muchas, muchas gracias por tus palabras, realmente fueron días difíciles para mi que incluso parecía mirtle la llorona llorando en cada esquina de mi casa :'V fue un golpe fatal a mi orgullo que me dijeran esas feas palabras, pero más aun que en Wattpad pusieran mi historia en una carpeta de "horribles" eso si dolió tanto que borré mi historia de ahí y de Ao3... pero es un gusto que me hayas buscado y tus palabras realmente me reconfortan mucho nwn por personas como tu y mis lindos lectores es que vale la pena seguirme esforzando y no desistir de hacer algo que me gusta mucho :'D ya tengo mejor animo y me alegra que te siga gustando la historia! y ohh! reconociste el haiku! como me encantan las novelas de stephen King *O* ),

***Abyss Black** (gracias por tus palabras! se te extrañó linda :') pero la escuela es primero! Tu puedes +o+ me alegra que te gustaran! estuve pensándolo mucho para que quedara en un termino medio que ambos disfrutaran lol y que te puedo decir? Sev y Siri son mi comedy relief xD ayy son tan lindos juntos~ y sigo diciendo: me encanta que te encanten Bill y Reg! una mas a las filas de esa pareja w! y si escribiera un one-shot de ellos lo leerías? :3 es que entre los fics olvidados que tengo uno de ellos incompleto lol tu también cuídate y que estés muy bien :D ),

***AnaM1707** (no necesariamente... es que la concepción es algo complicado y no siempre es a la primera :v además quería que los niños disfrutaran un poco más lejos de los problemas~ y si Remus y Luci están muy mejor que antes y es ganancia :D sin comentarios con el pobre Reg TOT),

***Francisco Gonzalez**(verdad que si? son dinamita esos dos *W*),

***Cristine Malfoy** (no se va a morir, nena~ pero que es una historia sin un poco de drama? :P),

***Guest** (y todos lo esperamos QoQ se lo merece el bebe por su leal servicio...),

***cuqui. luna. 3** (y no va a sufrir... mucho, pero pues aun no esta listo el antídoto así que tardará en recuperarse :'V) **y **

***ribeiro. pipe26**(gracias querido pipe :3 también te extrañé pero es que he estado trabajando en unos fics incompletos que tengo guardados y te tengo una pequeñita sorpresa la cual publicaré en unos días cuando la termine jeje y sobre el fic, no siempre pueden estar todos en tranquilidad, pero al menos si hay uno que otro avance en lugar de retrocesos +w+)

Les mando un beso enorme y que estén muy bien! Cuídense! Nos vemos prontito :*


	37. Chapter 37

**PAREJAS: **Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER: **El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora: ***se asoma tímidamente* Hola pequeños~ lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero estuve haciendo un par de cosas en mi casa... ¿ustedes tienen algún hobby? bueno a mi me encanta tejer a crochet y pues digamos que me puse de meta hacer Granny Squares para hacer una manta y pues estuve tejiendo sin parar por 5 días hasta que me dolieron los brazos xD así que en lo que recuperaba la movilidad sin que me temblaran las manos estuve pensando como iba a seguir la historia ¿pueden creer que me encontré con un bloqueo? así que en lo que lo descifraba fueron pasando los días hasta que conseguí lo más decente que pude al acomodar mis ideas lol (espero que les guste :'V)

Mil gracias por sus comentarios: **Kaorugloomy** (ay querida, gracias por tus palabras (y sorry por los dedazos, creo que no fu muy cuidadosa uwu)! es que realmente me encanta escribir el amor de ellos así que me alegra que si lo transmita *W* y verdad que queda sexy? no se porque, pero siempre me he imaginado a Draco con esos hoyuelos *¬* ),** Abyss Black** (ay es que si fue una montaña rusa el capi jeje, al menos disfrutaste el viaje ;9 y sobre tu pregunta, la respuesta es si, pero no tiene que ser una chica en el acto ya que sabías que los espermatozoides pueden durar vivos hasta tres días ahí adentro :O? así que nos agarraremos de ese hecho xD y cuanto me alegra (seguiré diciendo :3) que te haya gustado esa pareja! nada mas deja termino de ajustar el one-shot y te aviso ;) me hace muy feliz!),** cuqui .luna .3 **(verdad que si? :P), **xonyaa11** (no sabia que eras tu nena, pero me alegra que sigas por aquí aunque no te reconocí como Guest xD y sip, toda la razón, esta en el manual y cualquiera lo sabe :9), **Cristine Malfoy** (que bien! te lo diré llanamente: sip xD), ** ribeiro. pipe26** (es que así son esos dos, si no pelean un poco no pueden ser completamente felices xP así que ya se habían tardado uwu e hiciste que recordara cuanto extraño ir al cine :'V también quiero unos nachos... sniff sniff** ),**DSly13** (lo siento? corte de que quedó abrupto? o de que quedó corto? :O) y **Michiru Gonzlez** (siii ya viene y será una muy grande impresión xD y el hechizo que harry esta haciendo es para preparalo para el hechizo bueno lolz y será para mas que destruir el ultimo horrocrux :O )

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capítulo 37**

Harry caminó por esa estancia casi oscura. La nitidez tan real de ese sueño le erizó los vellos de su nuca en señal de alarma. El fuego de la chimenea crepitaba tranquilo y tan pacifico que esa pequeña luz que emanaba se tornaba más intensa conforme la miraba.

_"Nuevamente aq__uí"_ contempló con un suspiro desganado. La misma atmósfera en cada sueño dejaba de ser algo sorprendente y ya comenzaba a cansarse de siempre lo mismo ¿Por qué si pasaba tanto tiempo con Draco no soñaba con él? Eso hubiera sido mejor para variar.

Las criaturas que a veces torturaban sus sueños aparecieron esta vez como figuras de piedra distribuidas alrededor de la estancia, pero no se movían, mi susurraban injurias en parsel con su lengua viperina. Sintió un escalofrío al notar esos rasgos de serpiente que poseían cada uno de ellos.

_"Solo es un sueño"_ se dijo dándose ánimos ya que sin su varita, incluso en su subconsciente, se sentía desnudo.

La puerta negra estaba nuevamente ahí de pie, tenía al menos 20 centímetros de grosor pero no había nada detrás de ella que le hacía imposible que se mantuviera ahí de pie como si nada, indiferente. ¿Por qué siempre era el mismo escenario? ¿Qué significaba? Estaba seguro que de estar ahí Hermione habría deducir su finalidad.

Tallado en el borde, solo había grabados que se repetían una y otra vez: "दरवाजा खोलो अपना दिमाग खोलो ज्ञान में चलो" Con cuidado pasó las yemas de sus dedos por esas letras talladas que por extraño que le pareciera, podía leerlos, pero no entenderlos.

Hizo el intento de abrir la puerta, no perdía nada con intentarlo, sin embargo se sorprendió porque era en extremo pesada, mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

Así estuvo tirando de la manija con todas sus fuerzas durante lo que parecían horas, hasta que consiguió mover solo un poco de ella.

_"¿Qué es eso?"_ cuestionó delineando su minúsculo logro tratando de descubrir que se encontraba detrás del brillante haz de luz que se filtraba por esa pequeña abertura.

Abrió los ojos y jaló aire como si acabara de salir de la profundidad del mar. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ante la claridad que entraba por la ventana y tanteó con su mano en busca de sus lentes. Nuevamente estaba en la realidad y su cuerpo se sentía agotado.

_"Ese maldito sueño nuevamente" _se dijo esperando que la dichosa prueba la estuviese afrontando de la manera adecuada _"pero es difícil saberlo si Raven solo me arrojó a esa trampa sin explicar mucho de que trataba"_ meditó cruzándose de brazos.

_"¿Qué hora es?"_ Se preguntó algo desorientado y confundido. La minúscula estancia había desaparecido para dejar ver como un borrón acuoso de acuarela el cuarto compartido de Draco y su pulcra marca por todos lados.

-Deja de hacer tanto ruido o te tumbaré de la cama…- la amodorrada voz de Draco lo tranquilizó. Se habían dormido hasta muy entrada la noche tras esa apasionada reconciliación, que no le sorprendía que ya pasaran de las doce del día.

Ahí con sus lánguidos brazos rodeando su cintura estaba a salvo.

Su estómago hizo un ruido nada elegante que le obligó a llevarse la mano a esa zona donde sentía un vacío.

-¿Por qué caminas hacia el conocimiento?- susurró su dulce novio frotando sus ojos y la sonrisa que Harry le iba a dedicar, quedó congelada en su rostro.

-¿Draco?- no daba crédito a lo que veía que tuvo que frotarse los ojos para cerciorarse de tener un sueño dentro de otro sueño.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? ¿Mi cabello esta desordenado?- sus manos examinaban su peinado intacto que frunció el ceño exasperado -¿acaso me volviste a dejar marcas por todo el cuerpo, Potter? ¡Ya te dije que no me gustan! ¡Me hacen parecer un maldito dálmata rojo!- chilló apuntándole amenazante con el índice.

-No… yo… err…- no sabía cómo hilar las palabras adecuadamente ¿era real lo que veía?

-El rey de la elocuencia. ¿Qué? ¿Te comió la lengua el kneazle?- la burla no se hizo esperar, pero Harry no tuvo cabeza para contestarle con sarcasmo.

-Eres un chico…-

-Claro que soy un chico, que creías que…- hizo una pausa siendo completamente consiente a lo que se refería.

* * *

Tardó cerca de 15 minutos de ensimismamiento frente al espejo que Harry conjuró; por momentos como ese, cuanto agradecía a Hermione y su insistencia por el aprendizaje de hechizos que las personas normales considerarían como innecesarios. _"Al menos el hechizo de espejo es mas útil que el de la desaparición bucal"_ hizo un ademas tratando de olvidarlo sin exito.

Con un par de parpadeos, Draco finalmente reaccionó sentándose nuevamente en la cama.

-¡No lo puedo creer…!- tocaba su cara y lucia como su estuviese a un palmo de desmallarse –¡Realmente soy yo! ¡¿Quiere decir que el hechizo se rompió?- sus ojos centellaron y aquello que se dejaba traslucir en su tono de voz, era un esperanzador alivio.

Cuanto le alegraba verlo así, sin embargo había algo que no le gustaba. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. ¿Un hechizo temporal que se desvanece con el tiempo? Le sonaba imposible viniendo de Voldemort.

Habló con cautela esperando no reventar su súbita emoción y que volviera a enojarse con él. El sexo de reconciliación había sido glorioso, pero consideraba que era muy pronto para que volver a las riñas y pleitos.

-¿Pero Dumbledore no dijo que Snape estaba trabajando en una poción para anular la maldición? Es extraño que se quitara solo…-

-¿Y qué? ¡Ya no soy una chica, eso es lo importante! ¡Nuevamente tengo mi apariencia y no podría ser mas feliz! ¡Vete al demonio Lynci, no te extrañaré!- su entusiasmo era contagioso y quería sonreír con él compartiendo ese momento, realmente quería, pero sentía una gran desconfianza; no le cuadraba lo que sus ojos veían _"¿Acaso fue una omisión de Dumbledore?"_ -!Tal vez hicimos algo que lo anuló! no se, es posible. Hay ciertos hechizos que se anulan con la luna fría o con sangre de duende…- se alzó de hombros restandole importancia.

-Pero no ha pasado ninguno de los dos eventos… ¿O será que te di tan fuerte que regresaste a ser un chico?- preguntó burlón para las moscas de Draco.

-¡No seas tonto…!- le dio un codazo con los colores tiñendo sus mejillas de forma tan maravillosa que de no estar alterado por dentro, suspiraría –pero sea lo que sea, finalmente estoy completo o casi…- sonrió emocionado –¡tengo que contárselo a mi madre, a mi padrino y…!-

-Alto ahí dragón, ¿no creer que primero deberíamos ir con Madame Pomfrey? Solo para un chequeo; cerciorarnos que estas bien-

-¿Dragón?- arqueó su ceja con una sonrisita bailando en sus labios.

-¿No te gusta? ¿prefieres manzanita?- abrazó su cintura, disfrutando como se removía inquieto -ya que hueles a una...-

–Eso es tan cursi... pero viniendo de ti, no me sorprende. Prefiero dragón, aunque mi mamá ya me llama así- chasqueó la lengua, dejándose abrazar -Y no necesito ir a la enfermería, no me agrada esa sanadora y su tonito petulante con el que me habla, como si fuera un idiota…- hizo una mueca cansina –¡Estoy bien! ¿acaso no me veo bien? Además, tengo otros planes por hacer-

-¿Eso incluye tú, yo y esa cama?- sabía que era un pésimo intento de sonar seductor, pero no perdía nada intentándolo. Solo necesitaba algo que le quitara esa sensación que hacía sonar las alarmas en su cabeza.

-¿Podrías pensar con tu cabeza y no con tu pito, Potter?-

-Es difícil, pero trataré…-

* * *

Con su mente más fresca, la fiebre lejos y la preocupación de Bill al mínimo, Regulus se paró de la cama para ordenar sus tareas pendientes. Aun no terminaba su misión y las cosas no se harían solas.

-¿A dónde vas?- ese tono molesto le vino cómodo. Por él podría gritarle, pero eso no haría de se detuviera. Ya se encontraba mejor y tenía que trabajar.

-No es como si estuviese inválido, cariño. Lo estaría si hubiéramos hecho el delicioso anoche- sonrió ufano por su bochorno furioso –pero preferiste tomar el lado monótono y hacerla de enfermero, tu te lo perdiste-

-Perdón por ser aburrido y no querer cargos de conciencia. ¿Qué haría si te murieras en medio del clímax? ni quiero imaginármelo-

-¿Ponerme una ofrenda? no es como si fuera una mala forma de irse-

-No es gracioso…- _"Que tierno"_ se dijo burlón una burlona sonrisa ante la mueca del pelirrojo que no lo perdía de su campo de visión como si temiese que cuando descuidara su guardia, se desvaneciera.

Hacía tiempo que no se enfermaba y suponía que aquel sería el segundo de la cascada de síntomas que se acentuarían con forme avanzara la infección en su cuerpo. Era triste, pero era un hecho al cual ya estaba resignado. _"Si tan solo hubiera más tiempo…"_

Negó con la cabeza interrumpiendo el tren de pensamiento que se desencarrilaba nuevamente, no tenía tiempo para perder en pensamientos inútiles y si ya estaba mejor, tenía que apresurarse a terminar el encantamiento_. "¿Por qué no venden simplemente hechizos malvados para que uno no se rompa la cabeza?"_ se cuestionó esperando que el avance que tenía, sirviera de algo.

-¿Dónde estarán Harry y Draco? No los veo por ninguna parte…- cuestionó Bill entrecerrando sus ojos al mapa, como si eso le diera un mayor campo de visión o agudeza. Regulus se colgó de su viril espalda y disfrutó de su agradable aroma a bosque –menos mal que ya no tienes fiebre…-

-Tuve un buen medimago a domicilio- chasqueó la lengua –Todos los días a las cuatro de la tarde Harry sale a hacer sus ejercicios vespertinos alrededor del castillo, mientras Draco va a la biblioteca a devolver sus libros devorados y sacar nuevos. Es curioso que aun con esa afición que tiene, se burle de la chica Granger- negó con la cabeza recordando que su hermano en sus primeros años de Hogwarts era algo similar, hasta que decidió dedicarse de lleno al caos y desenfreno.

-Pues no están en ninguno de esos dos lugares, ni en su cuarto, ni en… ¡ya los encontré! ¿Qué estarán haciendo cerca del lago?- Regulus se sobresaltó.

Aquello salía de la costumbre que se marcaron durante esas 3 semanas de vacaciones y no le gustó. Si bien era cierto que por más que observaras un objeto por un largo periodo bajo diferentes variables, este no se mantendría estático eternamente y podría cambiar en un momento inesperado; pero a juzgar por el análisis que hizo a las personalidades de los chicos, sabía que algo no podía andar bien.

"E_n definitiva, de lo bueno, poco_" se dijo con tristeza, sospechando de que se trataba aquel abrupto cambio y lo que vendría continuación.

-Vamos- saltó de su espalda para acomodar su camisa y calzarse los zapatos –tenemos que ir a averiguar ese comportamiento anómalo-

-¿Tanto así? No es como si estuviesen en la sala de los menesteres o el bosque donde sería peligroso…- Regulus lo interrumpió alzando la mano.

-Es nuestro trabajo cerciorarnos que estén bien, galán. La precaución nunca está demás-

* * *

Aun teniendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza por la corta noche, Sirius seguía al pocionista de cuadro a cuadro por el improvisado laboratorio.

Las pruebas para la cura de su hermano eran aún más demandantes que las que habían corrido para tratar la problemática anterior. Cambio de medio cada hora durante un ciclo de luz- oscuridad, agitar, observar y repetir; estaba agotado por esa carrera y se preguntaba ¿como los que estudian pociones no anhelaban el suicidio con todas sus ansias? el no se dedicaba a eso y ya sonaba tentador.

_"Si vuelvo a escucharlo decir: sin muestra en el campo, creo que gritaré"_ se dijo cerrándole el paso al de ojos acerina. Por alguna razón, su presencia le tranquilizaba y sostener su cuerpo por unos segundos, reponía un poco sus energías.

-No te dejaré de molestar- canturreó poniendo ambas manos en las dos mesas a modo de barrera.

Finalmente habían hecho un progreso en otros ámbitos que no fueran laborales y aunque no era mucho ser roomies, era mejor que nada. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia y le gustaban todas aquellas facetas de él; incluso esa que siempre le mostraba de hacerse el difícil de conquistar.

-Deja de estar diciendo sandeces, pulgoso… estoy ocupado- estaba avergonzado y Sirius solo disfrutaba con ese tono rosado que se expandía y subía lentamente de tonalidad. Atrapó su cintura -¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes trabajar, Black?- arqueó su ceja. Podía ver que tenía bolsas bajo los ojos y suponía que él estaba igual; no que le importara realmente.

-Un piquito, Sev. ¿No ves lo cachondo que me pones con esta entallada ropa?-

-¿Cuál entallado? Tonterías…- bufó volteando la cabeza –es lo que siempre uso-

-¿No me crees?- bailoteó sus cejas con galantería. Sabía que muy dentro suyo, se derretía con esa atención, aunque no lo expresara con sus acciones.

-Eres imposible…- musitó dándole un beso en la mejilla, aprovechando su sorpresa para huir.

-¿Era tan difícil, mi cebollín acaramelado?- se dejó caer en la silla comenzando a balancearse. _"Ese humor…"_ pensó extrañado por su propio comportamiento y su propia actitud al mantenerse así de embobado con aquel que fue durante muchos años su conejillo de indias.

-No tienes idea…- comenzó a macerar algo en un mortero.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?-

-Ahora que lo mencionas…-

El sonido de la puerta improvisada abriéndose y golpeando con fuerza la abollada madera de la pared, lo obligó a callar al instante y ambos hombres miraban a la mujer y su sombría aura. "_Parece ser que alguien despertó del lado malo de la cama"_

-¿Se puede saber qué significa esto?- la voz de Narcisa no sonó con esa tranquilidad usual.

-Desde aquí solo veo patas de araña, Cisa. Aun no desarrollo la capacidad de leer de cabeza- no consiguió sacarle ni una sonrisa y eso no era alentador. "_Qué raro…"_

-Es de mi dragón y dice que hoy despertó y ya no es una chica ¿pueden explicarme de que está hablando? ¿como es eso posible?- los dos hombres se regresaron a ver y por un segundo temió que Snape fuera muy evidente con ese creciente temor que le tenía a la rubia mujer, así que se le adelantó.

-¿No deberías estar feliz, chica? Las cosas se resuelven poco a poco ¡Bendito sea Merlín!- siempre fue bueno fingiendo sentimientos que no eran suyos. Con Peter y sus extrañas colecciones de bichos, los horribles panecillos mortales de Remus, las uñas largas de Dorcas y esa vez no fue la excepción. Su sorpresa sonó genuina y la rubia solo suspiró tras indagar inconscientemente la sinceridad de su voz.

-No me malentiendas, me alegro mucho por mi bebe, una cosa menos por la cual sufrir. Sin embargo lo que no entiendo es: si era algo que se podía quitar por si solo ¿Que hacemos aquí los tres? Severus es un maestro para ocultarse y hacer pociones que realmente no me necesitaba como asistente, ni a ti como guardián...- un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los dos hombres.

-Narcisa yo…- quiso decir Severus pero Sirius lo interrumpió nuevamente antes de tirarlos por la borda. Conocía esa mirada, era una mirada marca Black. Solo alguien de la familia podía hacerla y cuando te la dedicaban, era mejor correr.

-Ya sabes, para la gran misión de la orden, salvar el mundo de un maniático cara de serpiente, evitar que Quejicus y yo nos asesináramos, tu sabes, tu elige una. Cosas super secretas que solo los elegidos pueden hacer- _"y otra vez, ni una sonrisa…"_ se dijo al ver como frunció los labios y apretó sus manos alrededor de la carta.

-Si no les molesta, iré a guardar mis cosas porque tendré una larga charla con Dumbledore…- con esa lúgubre expresión, era imposible que alguien en su sano juicio le llevará la contraria -y si me entero que hay algo que están omitiendo o no me están diciendo, estaré muy decepcionada- sus pasos en las escaleras resonaron con fuerza, haciendo que virutas de madera flotaran como copos.

Sirius notó como Severus jaló aire y lo imitó_. "Vaya tensión"_

-Sospecha y no es alentador…- el animago solo consiguió asentir.

-Creo que ahora si nos va a romper los huesos…-

* * *

Haciendo lo más prudente por hacer, Severus mandó una carta de advertencia a Dumbledore; no es que deseara seguir siendo su informante, pero era parte de su trabajo avisarle de los sucesos imprevistos. Y la emboscada de Narcisa era uno de ellos.

_"Así que finalmente pasó"_ se dijo con sentimientos encontrados que chocaban y burbujeaban los unos con los otros. Sentía una ira asesina contra Potter y su estirpe que como un villano se había aprovechado de su adorado ahijado en su momento más vulnerable; sin embargo también estaba aliviado puesto que significaba que estaba a un paso más lejos de las garras de aquel que no debe ser nombrado. Era difícil saber cuál emoción dominaría sobre la otra.

_"Maldito Potter…"_ chilló su interior mordiendo el costado de su uña.

-Uff… quien diría que la rubia es de temer… ¡Mira! ¡Hasta se me puso la piel de gallina!- exclamó Sirius abrazando su cuerpo como si sintiera mucho frío.

-Y eso que no la viste cuando seccionó los huesos a Lucius por el escándalo que armó la prensa… eso si fue terrible… no le quedó de otra más que recurrir a mí. Fueron horas y horas de reacomodo y tardó 3 semanas en recuperarse por completo…- Severus hizo una mueca, recordaba esa escena como si apenas hubiera ocurrido. Nunca había visto a Lucius tan desesperado como aquella vez.

-Suena que si tiene el carácter Black. Mi madre estaría orgullosa- no podía estar más de acuerdo –Entonces si nos va hacer picadillo cuando regrese, ¿Crees que la poción para Regui estará lista?-

No sabía cómo tomarse esa preocupación sobre Regulus. En todos los años que fue su amigo, los hermanos jamás cruzaron palabra; ni un gesto amigable en los pasillos. Era como si por mutuo acuerdo, la presencia del otro era aire delgado. Una parte de si mismo quería creer que era genuino su afecto ya que el Sirius Black que tenía delante de si, distaba mucho del hijo de puta que una vez fue en el colegio, pero no lo sabía.

-Espero que sí. Hemos avanzado mucho estos días, pero aun no estoy seguro sin una muestra de ADN de Regulus para correr las últimas pruebas… no pedí ninguna para no levantar sospecha con Narcisa, pero ahora que el gato salió del sombrero, no sé lo que pasará-

Si era honesto consigo mismo todo lo veía en escalas más y más grises. Los pronósticos no eran buenos y por su conocimiento, sabía que hacer las cosas rápidas nunca traía nada bueno.

-¿Deberiamos besarnos?- pudo escuchar con claridad como su burbuja de pensamiento hacia un sonoro "PLOP", reventándose ante tales anticlimáticas palabras –ya sabes… para romper la tensión. Siento que estoy cargando una loza sobre los hombros-

-¡¿De dónde jodidas viene eso?!- estaba avergonzado y su tono de voz lo delataba. Estaba sobrereaccionando, pero no podía evitarlo. Aún era nuevo tener ahí al hombre de sus sueños, al cual amó por los últimos 25 años, que escucharlo decirle esa clase de palabras era surreal y tan absurdo que temía que de un momento a otro fuera a reírse en su cara con aquella sorna maldita que le hizo llorar más de una vez.

-Solo era una sugerencia, Sev, no era necesario que gritaras. Solo estamos nosotros dos y no hay nada de malo con dos hombres se regalen azúcar durante un momento de tensión- se alzó de hombros jugueteando con su varita –y este es uno de esos momentos-

-Sirius…- jamás se había dejado a si mismo llamarlo por su nombre en voz alta, el cual le sonaba extraño, pero era lo máximo que se permitía de intimidad y el de ojos de tormenta lo comprendió porque cerró la boca al instante viéndolo fijamente.

Había todavía tanto en su pecho por decir, pero que por supervivencia lo enterró en lo más profundo de su ser, que ahora sacarlo era difícil por todas las capas y cimientos que había construido a modo de bóveda –yo…- su brazo comenzó a arder interrumpiendo lo que quería decir.

Gruñó sosteniéndose con fuerza el brazo que laceraba su piel. "_Está furioso…"_ pensó apretando sus parpados, centrando su energía en menguar ese dolor que generaba la marca tenebrosa.

-Sev…- su mano tocó su hombro, pero rehuyó de le como si le quemara su tacto. Era lógico que lo llamara después de tantas semanas de mutismo, pero aún no estaba listo.

-Tengo que irme. El lord está colérico y tengo que acudir…- suspiró calmando su dolido corazón y conjuró con un movimiento de su varita los viales que tenía listos. Era hora de actuar y no podía fallar; la misión dependía de ello.

-¿Me vas a dejar solo tú también?-

-No tengo otra opción…- _"esa condenada mirada…"_ siseó su mente. ¿Por qué era tan débil por él? -volveré en la madrugada… con suerte…- _"si es que sobrevivo…"_

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Bueno bebes, es todo por el momento! Pasado mañana con suerte subo el otro capitulo a modo de disculpa (el cual aun le faltan correcciones y espero no tardar :P)

Les mando besitos y nos leemos en un par de días:3


	38. Chapter 38

**PAREJAS: **Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER: **El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola pequeños! Tardé un poco más, pero finalmente aquí esta! (aunque creo que no quedó con la intensidad que tenía planeada, pero bueno, planteé lo que quería y si algo queda ambiguo ay me lo comentan :B)

Mil gracias por sus comentarios: **Kaorugloomy** (hola kaoru! ohh mirar series! que emoción! desde que TBBT terminó no me he puesto a ver ninguna otra serie, no se, es triste cuando algo que llama la atención y lo cancelan en la 1a temporada como lo fue para mi Deadly class TOT algo que recomiendes? :D y pues si, algo de eso pasó xD y sobre Reg, ya pronto estará bien, recuerda que aunque no lo parece, ya estamos en la recta final y pues me encantas los finales felices *o* jeje y si me pasa, pues es que es difícil omitirlo cuando eres mexicana! pero pues luego prefiero irme por una jerga algo española (como muchas novelas que he leído xD) y pues si tu quieres ponerlo, tu ponlo! :9) ,** michiru Gonzlez ** (si! es justamente eso y no querida, no es por eso que Voldy esta enojado, ojalá pudiera saber exactamente que pasa con Draco, así estaría aun mas furioso xD y diste en el clavo, Draco estará un poquito histérico jeje ),** AnaM1707** (ay quisiera complacerte, realmente se lo merece el viejito pero no pasará x.x y si, ya se viene :3), **cuqui .luna .3 ** (jeje solo un poco :P y no lo de Draco no era falso, ojalá :'V y la respuesta es si y sip estará bien, algo adolorido, pero bien :3 y no Harry no le cuenta sus sueños a nadie :c aunque debería hacerlo...)** y ribeiro .pipe26 **(ohh querido, no puedo creer que no lo vieras venir D: pero al menos te sorprendí, o no? xD y no puedo creer que te guste el punto de cruz! Mi abuelita es experta (o era, porque ya lo hace sin ganas lol) podía hacer que se viera perfecto por ambos lados! era impresionante sus creaciones y para colmo yo jamás pude aprender xP siempre me queda muy fruncido y enredado por detrás :'V pero es algo muy bello por apreciar *W*)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capítulo 38**

Si tuviera que usar una palabra para describir como se sentía en ese momento, diría sin lugar a dudas era: libre.

Probablemente una exageración de su parte ya que su magia a un estaba limitada, pero sentirse más él mismo, era algo que no espero volver a sentir en mucho tiempo. Ya no más faldas, dolor de espalda, esos molestos senos, tirones de cabello por peinados complicados, cólicos, odio a su persona de parte de las chicas y babeo estúpidos de los chicos... Podía seguir enumerando las cosas en una larga lista, pero ya finalmente podía hacerla bola y tirarla a la basura.

_"Y hace buen clima"_ se dijo con una sonrisa disfrutando la vista del cielo despejado.

No había sido todo tan terrible y lo admitía, ya que ser Lynci le dio una pequeña oportunidad para la introspección de su persona en esos momentos de aislamiento mental. Demasiada quietud y zozobra que para su sorpresa, no le gustaron varias cosas que observó.

Los dedos de Harry se entrelazaron con los suyos y disfrutó como esa cálida sensación se expandió por su pecho. De no ser por ese infernal hechizo, nunca se hubiera acercado a Harry y su relación habría seguido siendo la de dos enemigos acérrimos sin más._ "Quien lo diría"_ se dijo con media sonrisa.

Verlo desde esa perspectiva fue una oportunidad interesante y enriquecedora, pero pedía con todas sus fuerzas a Merlín porque no se repitiera jamás.

Lo primero que quiso hacer ese día era ir a volar un rato solo con Harry. Nada de competencia de por medio, solo ser uno con la escoba y viento. Era muy divertido sin los espectadores, sin la presión de su padre o su propio orgullo. Solo Harry y él disfrutando una mañana en el exterior después de muchos días encerrado.

Tuvieron un picnic cerca del lago y sonrió pensando en cómo a pasos agigantados su vida cambió drásticamente en medio año. El miedo, ansiedad e incertidumbre, incluso el coraje parecían tan lejanos descansando sobre sus piernas y entrelazando sus manos con cariño. Lo quería y estaba seguro que no se arrepentía de esos sentimientos que se fortalecían.

-¿Quieres explicar qué es eso?- cuestionó el moreno sacando de su bolsillo trasero un trozo de pergamino arrugado que le puso en la cara.

-Ahh eso...creí que lo había tirado. No tiene importancia- se lo arrebató de la mano para conjurar en un segundo intento un incendio. "_Fuera de la vista y fuera de mi mente como debe ser"_ se dijo dándole un asentimiento a las cenizas que formaban un pequeño torbellino en la tierra.

-Esto es serio Draco. Alguien sabe de tu hechizo y trata de provocarte- sus ojos verdes refulgían de preocupación, que Draco se aproximó y acunó su rostro con sus dos manos.

-Es obvio Potty. ¿Creías que el señor tenebroso no tendría métodos para encontrarme y amenazarme? Al menos fue un pergamino y no me encaró de frente quien sea el tipejo que tiene de espía- dijo dándole un beso en la nariz.

Había llegado a conocerlo mejor y en momentos como ese se preguntaba ¿Cómo alguien tan arrojado como Harry podía pecar en preocupación por nimiedades? Aunque le daba ternura que lo quisiera con esa intensidad.

-¿Esto fue lo que te hizo enojar anoche?-

-Lo que es obvio no se pregunta…-

-Hola caballeros- la voz de su padrino lo sobresaltó y soltó a Harry como si lo hubiese pescado en medio de una fechoría. Sabía que no era él, pero la impresión seguía siendo la misma - ¿disfrutando un bocadillo junto al calamar?-

-¿Qué sucede Raven? — preguntó Harry a modo defensivo y Draco arrugó la nariz al ver al Weasley mayor también en escena. Si bien era diferente a sus hermanos con esa aura que tenía cuando iba a vigilarlo de "vamos a ser amigos", seguía sin agradarle ni un poco.

-¿Qué rayos quieren?-

-Van a tener que acompañarnos chicos-

* * *

Harry frunció el ceño conforme se acercaban al despacho del viejo director. Ahí estaba nuevamente la sensación de que algo iba mal y sólo pudo tomar la mano de Draco para aflorar su fortaleza.

-¡Es horrible lo que está planeado Albus, tenemos que hacer algo para impedirlo! ¡Ya son 15 pueblos que atacan, 15! ¡Cuánto quisiera retorcerle el pescuezo a ese colagusano cada vez que me habla!- era la voz rasposa e inconfundible de Moody, que Harry en automático, agudizo el oído atento.

-Lo lamento Alastor, pero no debes abandonar tu puesto. Es imprescindible que todos estén en posición antes de la fecha, pero te agradezco que hayas venido personalmente a informarme. Las cosas permanecerán como han sido planeadas.

-¡Son patrañas Albus, patrañas!— exclamó el viejo auror cojeando con su pierna metálica. Su ojo divagaba a gran velocidad y se posó breves segundos en él – Potter- ladró a modo de saludo y sintió como Draco se encogió a su lado. Al aparecer el recuerdo del hurón saltarín aún seguía en su mente.

¿De qué iba esa diatriba?

-En hora buena vienen, muchachos. Estaba esperando su visita- el director sonrió misterioso bajando sus manos del escritorio y sus ojos azules escanearon a Draco. Harry por instinto protector se colocó enfrente de él.

El despacho era el mismo que visitó durante tantos años atrás, pero por extraño que le pareciera, ya no lo sentía como algo grato.

-Muy bien, bien. Ya que estábamos todos, ¿Bill puedes llamar a madame Pomfrey? Es indispensable su presencia- el pelirrojo asintió caminando a grandes zancadas y Harry observó a los adultos, primero a uno y luego al otro.

Raven tampoco se veía tranquilo y supuso que algo había pasado entre ellos dos.

-¿Qué es lo que hacemos aquí profesor? Si se puede saber- su tono le salió más exasperado de lo que esperó, pero no podía evitarlo. La desazón crecía desbordante, toxica y no le gustaba. No quería desconfiar de él tras años de lealtad, pero ahí estaba.

-Como podrás ver Harry, pese a haber hablado sobre el hechizo del señor Malfoy aquella noche, no fui del todo sincero con ustedes dos y lo lamento- Harry apretó los puños "_típico"_ pensó exhalando con fuerza _"lo sabía"_ -si bien el hechizo de la muñeca viviente posee un nombre que inspira miedo, no es nocivo más que invasivo... Pero pareciera que nuestro amigo Tom Riddle hizo lo posible porque fuera más literal...- hizo una pausa para acariciar al polluelo de fénix que asomaba su cabeza de su nido, piando.

¿O era idea suya o Dumbledore lucia más frágil que la vez anterior que lo vio? Se quedó callado.

-Convertir al señor Malfoy en un ser a su merced era, a su aparecer, era el perfecto castigo por el error de Lucius en el ministerio...- la sanadora entró en la estancia y el director le dedico un asentimiento.

-Voy a realizarle una prueba rápida, señor Malfoy, así que póngase aquí en el centro y quédese quieto.-

-¿Así nos va a traer? Tantas demandas, palabras rebuscadas y absurdas para mantener el misterio, son desagradable. ¿Qué rayos está pasando?- Draco quitó su mano de su alcance.

-¿No te aparece raro ya no ser una chica, Draco?- la voz calmada de Dumbledore no apaciguó el creciente instinto de pelea en el rubio.

-Es raro pero estoy bien, mi cuerpo esta bien. No necesito un chequeo, menos de usted- fulminó con la mirada a la sanadora, quien a su vez hizo un gesto cansino.

-Draco por favor...- pidió Harry preocupado. Si había algo malo, tenían que checarlo, por más que odiara aquella imposibilidad de los adultos por ser sinceros, como si realmente aun los consideraran unos críos que no pueden lidiar con la verdad.

Con una mueca y una serie de murmullos entre dientes, el rubio siguió a la sanadora a donde le pidió que se colocara.

Un destello recorrió su cuerpo con forme Madame Pomfrey musitaba una especie de cántico espiritual y todos en la estancia permanecieron en mutuo silencio conforme continuaba el escudriño.

Era lento y demasiado luminoso para seguirlo con la vista. ¿Por qué no podían dejar a Draco en paz? ¿De qué iba todo eso? ¿Qué era lo que no estaban diciendo? Tantas y tantas preguntas que ansiaban salir de su boca, pero que por alguna clase de prudencia social, no pudo formular en voz alta.

-No creo que sea pertinente decirlo, pero está hecho, Dumbledore. Es muy pequeña la señal, probablemente apenas tiene un par de horas de existencia. Generalmente cuando se da la formación de un mago, lo primero que se forma es una conexión mágica a modo de protección y ahí esta; no hay manera de estar equivocada… Felicidades señor Malfoy, va a ser padre... o madre sería la palabra más adecuada- algo crujió y se encogió en su mente. Era una palabra surreal esa que pronunció y que chocaba contra el muro de la realidad, negándose a dejarle pasar.

Draco se le adelantó.

-¡Claro que no, que tontería! ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? ¡Maldición! ¡Deberían regresarla a repetir sus clases de sanadora! ¡¿Qué no ve que soy un hombre?!-

-Un hombre, con órganos femeninos capaces de la concepción, señor Malfoy. ¿Debo volver a tener la charla con usted? - se veía claramente irritada mientras Draco palidecía con cada segundo transcurrido.

—¡Dejé de tratarme como un idiota!- chilló dando manotazos, que Harry tuvo que sostenerlo.

—Cálmate, Draco...- comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza conforme repicaba la palabra "padre" en su mente, una y otra vez. De alguna había pasado algo insólito y nadie agregaba nada más. Raven estaba con su insondable expresión, mientras Bill estaba casi tan atónito como Draco.

-¡No me digas que me calme! ¡Está loca! !Todos lo están!- acarició su brazo, esperando que algo de contacto le evitara perderse en su diluvio de emociones.

-¿Pero cómo pudo pasar? Ehh... - las palabras quedaban más y más cortas tratando de sostener a su chico a punto de tener un colapso. No podía razonar adecuadamente lo que escuchaba ni mucho menos procesarlo -¿no es muy pronto para saber? Yo... ¿Cómo pudo pasar?- se quedó pensando en todas las noches que lo habían hecho y quiso darse de golpe contra la pared. Nunca pensó que fuera algo que pudiera pasar como para protegerse. "_Mierda…"_ pensó furioso.

-¿Debo de explicarles el cuento de la flor y la abeja? — preguntó Raven cruzándose de brazos abochornando a los dos.

-No me refiero a eso-

-La verdadera finalidad de la maldición de la muñeca viviente es la concepción de vida en varones Harry, una vez que el portador cumple su función, regresa parcialmente a la normalidad... - la voz calmada de Dumbledore no era confortable en ese momento -tiene su apariencia de regreso, pero sus órganos internos se adaptan para que sigan el proceso de gestación-

-Las probabilidades que pasarán eran bajas- continuó la sanadora -el cuerpo del señor Malfoy sufría un cambio de dirección hormonal cada 12 horas. Imagina como un castillo de arena que construyes a la orilla del mar. Cada noche que sube la marea lo derrumba y a la mañana siguiente tiene que volver a construirse desde el principio... Pero hay un producto y eso es lo importante-

-Sí, claro no tiene nada de malo una criatura en mi interior, tiene bastante sentido que le pase a un hombre- ironizó y Harry supo que estaba entrando en pánico -¿si el maldito hechizo ya se rompió entonces porque mi magia aún no regresa? –

—Porque el que te ate a un mago de gran poder mágico es un hechizo aparte... y solo podrá ser erradicado cuando el mago que lo conjuró te lo quite o sea destruido... -

-Por Circe...- chilló el rubio cubriendo su rostro saliendo de ahí a toda prisa.

-Draco...- deseaba tanto gritarle al director tantas cosas pero su novio acababa de huir y era su prioridad número uno su seguridad –debería saber que la omisión de la verdad es lo mismo que mentir, profesor. Pide lealtad y honestidad, pero no es reciproco…-

Una dama rubia entró con paso lento en la estancia y la reconoció. La madre de Draco sin lugar a dudas y sin aquella expresión de soberbia que vio una vez en el callejón Knockturn. Lucía a todas luces una furia de blanco y negro.

-¿Puede explicarme a que se refiere con que mi hijo está embarazado?-

Dando por terminada su estancia ahí, corrió tras de Draco.

* * *

Si a Regulus una vez le pareció Narcisa las más sensata y cuerda de sus 3 primas, esa expresión en su rostro le demostró que era una Black en todo el sentido de la palabra y podría matar a quien se le atravesará sin si quiera pestañear o sentir remordimiento.

Bill por prudencia dejó el despacho para ir a vigilar a Harry y a Draco y cerciorarse que no se hicieran daño, mientras la sanadora terminada su tarea regresó a la enfermería.

Regulus prefirió hacer caso omiso a todo lo que gritaba vociferaba su prima, era lógico lo que diría. Estaba encolerizada y con toda la razón de ser. No solo había sido utilizada por Dumbledore, sino engañada y no era nada nuevo para él.

"B_ienvenida al club"_ se dijo repasando entre sus dedos su varita. No era la misma que una vez tuvo cuando tenía 17 años, esa se perdió en el fondo del lago de inferis, pero era agradable al tacto, resistente y leal como se consideraba a si mismo.

El viejo director contrastaba en expresión; tan sereno y tranquilo solo como él; las cosas marchaban tal cual las predijo y Regulus podía asegurar que había cierto aire de autocomplacencia que no podía ocultar. Siempre el deber, la ventaja y la estrategia sobre las personas. Comprendía como trabajaba su mente, pero no estaba de acuerdo con sus metodos.

Entre mas le respondía a Narcisa, esta se quedaba con menos argumentos y como sabía su propio lugar, no agregó nada a la conversación. Sentía algo de pesar por ella ya por las malas decisiones de su familia, al que le tocó pagar los platos rotos fue a Draco.

_"Aunque creo que de los males, es el mejor"_ se recordó con un asentimiento rebuscando entre las cosas de su bolsillo una paleta.

-¿Esa es su última palabra?- cuestionó Narcisa apretando en un puño los costados de su vestido, con tremendo semblante le recordó a su madre y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda por tal similitud.

-Era la única forma, Narcisa. En ningún otro lugar Draco habría estado a salvo como aquí. Llevártelo solo sería como si se lo entregaras tu misma a Voldemort-

La dama hizo el amago de sacar su varita, pero se detuvo a último instante. Sin decir más se dio la media vuelta para salir sin despedirse. Regulus suspiró y por primera vez en ese lapso de tiempo que le sabía una eternidad, Albus se enfocó en él.

-Supongo que las cosas marchan de acuerdo a su plan, después de todo todo lo tenía fríamente calculado- se echó la paleta a la boca caminando hacia él.

-Un poco forzado, pero así es Regulus- sonrió con un poco de orgullo y de inocencia como un niño. ¿como conseguía algo así a sus años?

-¿Qué le sucedió en su mano?- preguntó bajando sus hombros. Esa negrura y sensación como si la carne hubiera sido chupada por dentro, solo para dejar un trozo duro de cuero, le produjo escalofríos. Era una marca muy peculiar de un hechizo oscuro de defensa y la examinó con su varita.

-Un percance solamente, viejo amigo. Tardé más de lo debido en destruir el horrocrux en mis manos. A veces la codicia y el poder con su agradable canto puede enturbiar lo sentidos incluso los mas experimentados; pero ya está hecho, ese fragmento de alma ya no existe y es lo importante-

-Con esa traza poluta no parece como si nada… puedo decir que ese maleficio no solo te dio batalla, sino que incluso te ha acortado la vida, Albus-

-Viviré lo suficiente, muchacho- su sonrisa se amplió generándole a Regulus sentimientos dispares que prefirió ignorar -Harry se ve muy fuerte- estaba cambiando el tema -mucho más de lo que ya era al inicio de año y no podría estar mas orgulloso-

-Pero ya no lo tiene en tan alta estima tampoco-

-Hay que hacer los sacrificios necesarios para llegar a la meta y era necesario que Harry pudiera madurar y hacerse de sus propias deducciones...- miró al infinito sobre sus gafas de media luna -¿va bien el hechizo que estas diseñando, Regulus? Es la pieza indispensable y Harry no podrá conseguirlo sin el. Tiene que saberlo en cuanto antes-

-Prometí tenerlo al regresar a clases y lo hice, se lo enseñaré pasado mañana cuando se reanudan las clases-

-Ya mandé un memorándum, las clases se reanudarán hasta la siguiente semana- el menor frunció el ceño. ¿Porque a esas alturas del juego seguía manteniendo esa clase de cosas para si mismo? no lo comprendía. Algo escuchó en las noticias ya que el periódico seguía en una constante campaña diciendo que "todo esta bien" que de nada servía tapar el sol con un dedo.

-¿Las cosas van muy mal allá afuera, eh?-

-Si. No me gustaría que mis alumnos se arriesgaran demás- suspiró cansado, recargándose contra el respaldo de su asiento –ya que el atraco se ha adelantado…-

* * *

Llevándose las manos al rostro, secó una traicionera lágrima que corrió por su mejilla.

Hipaba desesperado y dudaba que esa opresión en su pecho fuera a disminuir pronto.

_"Tiene que ser una pesadilla…"_ se dijo topando con pared, dejando que su espalda se deslizara por ella _"no es posible… no puede ser…"_ repetía cada vez más desanimado al darse cuenta que no podría despertar.

Su corazón aún estaba acelerado por la huida y dudaba poder regresar atrás. ¿Para qué hacerlo? _"Seguro y esta vez me dicen algo peor…"_ se dijo cansino ante la ironía que resultaba su vida. La respuesta a su dilema, era que no había solución. Los esfuerzos se habían hecho y perdió. Apenas cumpliría los 17 por todos los santos.

-Draco…- la voz de Harry le obligó a alzar la mirada y el puchero en su boca se hizo presente. Cuando sus brazos cálidos lo rodearon y su fuerte aroma a jabón y hierbabuena invadió sus fosas nasales, tembló. Se sentía tan mal con el mundo, su destino y consigo mismo. ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle esas cosas?

-Sé que estas alterado por la noticia y que es extraño pero…-

-¡No, tu no entiendes nada! ¡No se supone que debía ser así!- se separó de él y su expresión dolida no le haría disminuir su afrenta -¡Es absurdo! ¿¡Porque demonios pasó!? ¡De haber sabido, ni siquiera hubiera dejado que me tocaras!- ahí estaba, dijo lo que sentía y no lo hizo sentir mejor.

Estaba fatal cuanto deseaba llorar buscando purgar ese sosiego. Tan bonito que había sido el día, ¿cómo fue a terminar así?

-¿Es por la situación por la que estas así o por mí? ¿Porque soy yo con quien lo hiciste?-

-Es más complicado que eso, Harry...- alargó la mano para no dejarlo ir. Cuando lo miraba de esa forma, ese amor y ese claro dolor por cada una de sus palabras, deseaba con más ahínco que lo comprendiera -Lo que mis padres esperan, lo que mis ancestros hubieran querido y la vida planeada para mí... Ya no podrá ser… con esto los he decepcionado a todos- era una nota amarga decirlo con su propia voz.

-La vida, no está para ser planeada Draco…- lo ignoró y decidió continuar. ¿Cómo iba a saber de toda esa responsabilidad familiar que pesaba sobre sus hombros?

No había querido pensar en el futuro estando con Harry, solo vivir el momento con fuerza y con la pasión de su propio corazón que lo guiaba a él. Siempre había sido así, pero la forma en la que llegó como un bólido a su vida y que lo tocó en lo más profundo de su ser… ¿Cómo pensar en otra cosa más que en el presente con tanto amor para dar y recordar?

-No es como se supone debía de ser o lo que ya me había hecho a la idea... Casarme con una chica de sangre pura que escogieron mis padres, tener un empleo bien remunerado con poca energía a gastar. Ya a edad madura tener hijos... Claro no parirlos yo...-soltó un bufido que pudo pasar por una risa, pero Harry permaneció serio, mirándolo directamente a sus ojos, con su fragilidad a flor de piel.

-Y por supuesto que no es porque eres tu... Lo que tenemos es imprevisto e irreal pero fue mi decisión... pude haberte dicho que no, pude haberte alejado si no sintiera…- cerró los ojos sintiendo dificultad al pasar saliva. Ese condenado nudo en la garganta nuevamente –pero te escogí a ti…-

-¿Sabes lo que yo pienso?- ladeó su cabeza, acomodando un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja. Su tacto era cálido y tan pacifico que su corazón comenzó a relajarse -Creo que es algo surreal esto que está pasando y me asusta. Cuando me enamoré por completo de ti; al aceptarlo, me hice a la idea de que solo seríamos tú y yo y me gustó mucho la imagen... sin embargo al saber que puedo tener una familia con el amor de mi vida, me hace sentir tan aterrado y para nada preparado… pero al mismo tiempo, estoy inmensamente feliz. Tal vez porque lo creí imposible al principio o porque jamás tuve una solo para mí... -

-Harry... - los ojos de Draco se ha negaron de lágrimas. Verlo por ese lado sonaba tan idílico que su voz se quebró. Era tan extraordinario.

-¿Que sucede?-

—Pero no estamos listos… es una gran responsabilidad… somos unos chiquillos…-

-Buscaremos la forma y estaremos juntos…-

-¡Pero mi padre te detesta y va a estar decepcionado cuando se entere! Y conociendo como es de intrépido, seguro te retará a un duelo por desgraciar mi virtud sin estar casados y demás… ¿¡Qué tal si terminas matándolo!? ¿Cómo podría perdonarte? ¿Y si después te mata el señor tenebroso? ¡No pienso hacerme cargo yo solo de un bebe! —

—Cálmate, dragón que creo que te estas yendo demasiado lejos…- sonrió más esperanzador y junto su frente con la suya. Era su perdición ese chico de ojos esmeralda, pero al mismo tiempo, era también su salvación ya que por sí solo, se habría dejado derrumbar.

-La aversión con tu padre es mutua, pero te prometo que no levantaría mi varita contra él, no podría hacerle daño a alguien si eso conlleva hacerte daño a ti...-

-Tienes que jurarlo…-

-De acuerdo, juró nunca hacerle daño a tu padre- su dulce sonrisa se amplió, secando una nueva lagrima que ni sintió cuando salió -¿Además creí haber dicho dar mi mejor esfuerzo para sobrevivir no? — Draco hipó.

—Tienes prohibido morirte, Potter... si no, te juro que te revivo para volverte a asesinar…-

-Con tal amenaza es difícil morir- besó sus labios con ternura -¿crees que deberíamos casarnos?-

—Es lo que hacen las personas serias, comprometerse después de semejante encargo- bufó sintiendo que se le revolvía el estómago. Aun no se hacia la idea y dudaba acostumbrarse a ello.

-Me gustaría mucho... -

-Entonces si tanto te gusto, deberías poner un anillo aquí- señaló su dedo anular.

-¿Cómo la canción?-

—¿Cuál canción?- Draco arqueó su ceja. A veces Harry salía con cada cosa extraña.

—Olvídalo... Lo haré- besó su sonrojada mejilla.

-Pero no puede ser cualquier baratija. Yo solo merezco lo mejor... -

-Te compraré el más bonito y ridículamente costo anillo que encuentre. Lo prometo-

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Es todo por el momento, pequeños! espero que les haya gustado nwnU y pues quisiera decirles que el viernes hay actualización, pero la verdad no se... me esta costando acomodar las ideas que tengo, pero haré un esfuerzo! si no, pues nos veremos la siguiente semana :3

Les mando un abrazo enorme y un beso! que estén muy bien! Cuídense~ :*

PD. ¿Como les gustaría que se llame el bebe? xD Ya lo he venido pensando mucho, pero me gustaría leer sus ideas~


	39. Chapter 39

**PAREJAS: **Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER: **El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola pequeños! cuanto tiempo! jeje xD Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero pues estuve con muchas cosas que ni me había sentado a escribir mas de 2 lineas pff** yo aquí buscando un método de tener dinero y a haber si mi proyecto despega y funciona xD (no escribí nada, pero hice 7 amigurumis lols), pero en fin~se que no es viernes y que demoré mas de lo esperado, así que para compensar hice 2 capis que espero sea de su agrado y finalmente estamos a nada del final! :O

Les agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios! me hace muy feliz recibirlos y leerlos! (Sus respuestas están hasta abajo ;9)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capítulo 39**

Malfoy Manor en más de una ocasión generó un agradable sentimiento en su pecho, con su luminosidad y ostentosos cimientos, aquella familia que lo acogía en su seno rodeada de aquella opulencia; sin embargo en la actualidad ya no se veía ni la sombra de eso. Todo estaba en ruinas y el caos estaba a la orden del día por la obscena cantidad de mortifagos nuevos que pululaban de aquí y allá.

Mantener su ecuanimidad no fue tarea fácil, que nada más llegar de regreso a su pequeño pedazo de aire en el corazón de Irlanda, soltó un largo y profundo suspiro.

"-Severus, espero no me hayas defraudado-"fueron sus seseantes palabras que aún le calaban hasta la médula. No había error y eso no sentó bien en el Lord. La poción que preparó era adecuada e idéntica a la que Alecto aún no terminaba. Esa era la gran ventaja que le tenía; ser un pocionista experto contra una amateur.

Ya no estaba en la mira o eso parecía, pero aun la desconfianza se ceñía contra su cuello como un afilado cuchillo que descendería al menor traspiés. Ni su mejor expresión y disposición lo salvó de un cruciatus cuando interrumpió la voz enaltecida de los sueños de grandeza del señor tenebroso.

Su cuerpo aun temblaba y rugía por una compensación ante tal dolor y estrés. Esa bendita maldición era peor que morir.

Sirius arrastró sus pies descalzos por la agrietada madera hasta llegar a una distancia que consideró adecuada. Su piel emanaba un agradable aroma a jabón y pequeñas gotas de agua aún se deslizaban por los enroscados mechones. Abrazó su cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo.

En otro momento la idea del contacto físico le habría generado repulsión, pero lo necesitaba. Su calor y cercanía. El animago estaba asombrado y con motivos ya que aquella muestra era ajena a su carácter.

-Que tierno. Parece que alguien necesita mimos y arrumacos con el buen amigo Paddy- su sonrisa lobuna no se hizo esperar -a saber lo que el cara de serpiente nalgas flacidas, te hizo. Vamos cuéntale a tu bomboncito Siri-

-Por favor, ¿puede callarte 5 minutos? —preguntó sin abrir los ojos, disimulando una sonrisa por su humor tonto. Incluso sin su forma animaga, era una bolsa de agua caliente, blanda y pachoncita envuelto en ese duro pantalón deslavado de obrero que tanto le gustaba usar.

Había tanta quietud en la cada sin Narcisa o sus propias demandas para terminar el tratamiento para Regulus. Un parsimonioso viento nocturno soplaba y la campana de la entrada tintineaba con gentileza.

La lucha entre los bandos no tardaría en desatarse y no había tiempo para lamentaciones. Sin pensárselo dos veces le abrió la cremallera. Sabía que de hacerlo rechazaría y encerraría esos primitivos deseos pues era consciente de lo que hacía, un gesto del que seguro se arrepentirá y avergonzaría en partes iguales, pero de igual manera lo hizo. Estaba decidido.

-¿¡Qué haces!? — cuestionó con una nota grave.

-¿Que parece que estoy haciendo?- preguntó bajándole la ropa interior notando como estaba semiduro. _"Es más grande de lo que esperé_" se dijo tragando con dificultad _"Con razón hasta hacían fila para salir con él_…" sus cejas formaron una línea ya que por su cuenta se generó celos por el pasado -esto no parece muy sorprendido…-

-Es una reacción natural Sev yo... Ahh ¡No lo pongas así en tu boca!-

Toda su vida pensó que sería una especie de ermitaño célibe que viviría encerrado a las emociones y experiencias bajo una pila de libros y pociones. Nunca se permitió albergar expectativas de ningún tipo gracias a su profesión y con Sirius teniendo para siempre su corazón, no había forma de que su panorama pudiera ampliarse.

Por Mordred que ni siquiera en sus más locos sueños pensó poderlo tener de esa manera, correspondiéndole una y otra vez sus sentimientos. Era desconfiado por naturaleza, tantas heridas en el pasado, tanto dolor no era para menos que no le creyera; pero una parte de él deseaba hacerlo, confiar en él y estar completo después de tanto tiempo.

Lo chupó como si fuera una paleta cerrando sus labios a su alrededor. Era más difícil de lo que parecía, pero no desistió. Cuidó que sus dientes no lo lastimaran y lamió con ternura su longitud. El regusto amargo y fuerte del preseminal no impidió que fuera gentil ya que quería que Sirius disfrutara. Repasó con su lengua esa pequeña hendidura en su glande, húmeda y carnosa. Lo sintió estremecer y supuso que estaba haciendo algo bien.

-Sev…- musitó apretando la tela de sus hombros, viéndolo con esos magníficos ojos de tormenta abril que centellaba en un mar de deseo.

-¡Maldita sea, mi ojo! - chillo Severus limpiándose la cara con su túnica. Esa irritación lo acalambró. _"¡Como arde!"_ pensó furioso -quien diría que eres precoz… las habladurías mentían-

-Ya tenía mucho tiempo que no lo usaba, mi querido mono del amor- rió divertido besando su boca.

-¿Es enserio? Acabo de chuparte…- rodó los ojos por algo tan anticlimático como comerse su propia corrida, pero Sirius siguió atacando su boca.

-No sabes leer el ambiente, querido Quejicus- relamió los dedos al notar como los colores le subieron hasta la punta de su cabello y tan ufano como el mismo, se quitó la playera holgada de una manera tan sensual que lo estremeció -Ahora que despertaste a la bestia…- hizo una pausa dramática para vestir su traje de Adán, haciéndole tragar con dificultad –tendrás que hacerte responsable… porque voy a follarte hasta que no tengas uso de razón…-

* * *

Con las órdenes de Dumbledore listas y repartidas, Bill de regreso en su casa para informar sobre los siguientes movimientos, Regulus permaneció recargado tras un pilar en la espera que ciertos tortolitos se despidieran.

_"Ahh, el amor adolescente…"_ se dijo sonriente deseando en su juventud haber tenido algo tan lindo y puro como le parecía aquella relación que nació de apoco hasta desbordarse en la cascada de afecto en la que se bañaban.

De tenerlo en su poder, se volvería el refugio de ambos para cuidar que nada malo les pasara. _"Pero eh ahí las ordenes por el bien mayor"_ se dijo recordando con un repiqueteo la voz de Dumbledore. "Tiene que ser Harry quien se enfrente a Voldemort, Regulus. No puede ser nadie más"

Jamás consideró al viejo director o a sí mismo como alguien supersticioso, pero el primero confiaba ciegamente en cierta profecía y el solo podía atenerse su mandato, equipando a Harry con su mejor armamento.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó dándole una mordida a una piruleta gigante, tenía hambre por la hora que era y aunque los efectos de la casa de dulce comenzaban a desvanecerse, no le desagradaba seguir con su abundante ingesta de azucares. Harry arqueó una ceja al ser sorprendido de esa forma –tenemos cosas que hacer-

-Creí que ibas a enseñarme el encantamiento regresando a clases, Raven- frunció el ceño algo aturdido. Su ágil mente parecía debatirse entre soltar algún comentario sarcástico o serio –gracias por advertirme lo que pasaría allá atrás, fue de mucha ayuda… Déjame adivinar ¿Dumbledore te ordenó mantenerlo en secreto?- "_así que escogió las dos a la vez, cuanta sutileza_" se dijo divertido con tremenda expresión acusadora que le lanzaba.

-No estaba en mi decirte o no. Ordenes de arriba, nene. Ya sabes, lo usual con Albus- se alzó de hombros disfrutando de ese fuerte sabor a limonada artificial de su dulce -Y como podrás intuir por lo que pasó, las cosas cambian y se pospondrán el regreso a clases una semana, tiempo suficiente para que aprendas la última pieza del rompecabezas- el adolescente lucía súbitamente cansado y no podía culparlo. El mundo sobre sus hombros y solo podía darle una palmada.

-¿Traes el pergamino que te encargue en las vacaciones? Espero que tener sexo no haya sido lo único que hiciste bien- chasqueó la lengua ante su creciente rubor.

-No señor…- ese tono le resultó familiar que tuvo que apagar su sonrisa para no abochornarlo más –iré por el-

-Bien. Encuéntrame donde siempre- el Gryffindor asintió alejándose por el pasillo a paso veloz.

* * *

En los siguientes treinta minutos en los que aguardaba su retorno, le sirvió para reforzar el infame glamour que se rehusaba en colaborar con él y difuminar sus nuevas marcas verduzcas de su piel que se acrecentaban exponencialmente.

"_Merlín si es persistente"_ se dijo viendo en el espejo el rostro de su querido amigo Severus y una traicionera muestra de su maldición_. "Solo debo aguantar un poco más, solo eso"_ se dijo poniendo mejor cara cuando el tono cetrino de su piel se tornó uniforme.

Los pasos rápidos y pesados de Harry resonaron por toda la estancia y se volteó justo a tiempo para recibir en la mano el pergamino.

-Prudente de tu parte no traerlo contigo todo el tiempo- dio un asentimiento antes de abrirlo y analizar su contenido. Todo estaba en forma, tal cual lo necesitaba. Un recipiente limpio, abierto y dispuesto, con un enorme poder y potencial mágico -bien. Mejor de lo que esperaba- el chico exhaló un suspiro.

-Diría que me alegra, pero esa cosa me dio muchas pesadillas- a Regulus no le quedó mas que asentir. Era natural que pasara.

-No me sorprende. Este ritual te pone en contacto con tu yo interno, por más absurdo que parezca. Seguro que viste entre sueños un lugar especial para ti. Una y otra vez con una gran puerta negra en medio de todo. Con grabados en el marco…- Harry arqueó la ceja. Había dado en el clavo y sus ojos esmeralda se ensancharon.

-Si… vi una estancia…- respondió receloso -no la reconocí en un principio, pero es muy parecía a la sala común...-

-Para cada persona es diferente, es como nuestro lugar feliz, nuestro centro. Aquel núcleo donde reside la magia y nuestras memorias ya sean buenas o malas-

Sonrió recordando el bosque que vio en el primer día de su entrenamiento, cuando su madre lo preparó para servir al señor tenebroso; tan similar y tan distinto al mismo tiempo a aquel claro donde Sirius y el iban a acampar cuando tenían ocho y nueve años respectivamente, su lugar secreto donde podían pasarla en grande y divertirse los dos solos pese a las reprendidas de su madre y la turbia relación de amor- odio que tenía con su hermano.

Aunque en aquel tiempo la brecha no era tan grande e insanable como lo que se convirtió. Buenos tiempos cuando en inocente unión eran los mejores amigos.

-¿Y que son esas palabras enredadas? Draco dijo que es sanscrito y que murmuraba entre sueños "Abre la puerta" una y otra vez... suena maligno...-

-No debes temer a esas palabras, por más extrañas que parezcan. Mientras el latín le da acción a la magia a través de tu varita, el sánscrito es el lenguaje madre de la magia. Es por ello que los mejores libros están escritos en ese bello idioma- acarició el lomo del libro que tenía próximo, como si fuera un viejo amigo.

-Sobre la frase que repites en sueños, es parte del ritual. "Abre la puerta, abre la mente, camina hacia el conocimiento"- sonrió viéndose reflejado en él cuándo era un chiquillo orgulloso tratando de cumplir las altas expectativas de su madre; Ya había estado en sus zapatos y no era una agradable sensación –este es el conocimiento primordial para la triada ancestral; la conexión entre tu cuerpo, tu alma y tu magia, necesitan estar en sincronía las tres y esta es la única forma. Yo lo dominé cuando tenía 15- mostró todos sus dientes en una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Y para que necesito estar preparado? ¿Es la clave para acabar con Voldemort?- Regulus asintió dándole la breve explicación sobre los hechizos corruptivos.

-Lo que llevarás acabo es "maut kee aahat" o para tu entendimiento: "el suspiro tomado o la muerte susurrante" Es encantar un pequeño objeto a nombre de tu enemigo y convertir su magia en un catalizador de destrucción que corromperá su cuerpo y erradicará su alma, así esta no podrá adherirse a ningún ser vivo o inerte ni ahora ni en la siguiente vida, de haber una. Bastante lindo ¿no crees?-

-Como un paseo en una bicicleta sin manubrio y en un camino de fuego cubierto de espinas y cientos de dementores…-

-Buena comparación- sonrió haciendo un movimiento con su mano para desaparecer sus varitas. Era lo que menos necesitaban en la mano. Extremar precauciones era clave.

-Tienes que aprenderte esta simple frase que traducida significa: "Que tu aliento termine la maldad de tu cuerpo"- le pasó un pergamino con el hechizo escrito. No quería complicarse la vida diciéndolo en voz alta después de lo mucho que le había costado conseguirlo -y una vez que lo tengas frente a frente, sin nadie más en un radio de 50 metros dirás con mucha claridad apuntándole en el pecho: "ego imperium"- hizo una pausa al notar el horror trepando por sus ojos cristalinos ajenos a cualquier maldad –con ello todo habrá terminado-

Después un largo silencio, el chico meditó en silencio. No había triunfo o goce como cualquiera hubiera reaccionado al saber cómo terminar con un ente maligno; solo un largo y muy pesado instante de meditación.

-¿Y qué pasará conmigo?- preguntó finalmente.

Aquella era justa la pregunta que él hubiera dicho en su lugar. Una duda a una situación que no permitía ensayo o previa preparación, solo, lanzarse a ello. Una pregunta que no tenía respuesta.

-No lo sé…-

* * *

Era un hermoso sueño. Una utopía que sabía al más delicioso manjar. Casarse por amor, con el mejor chico que pudiera haber… ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Sin embargo, mientras más se alejaba de la calidez y seguridad que le brindaban los brazos de Harry, la duda y el terror comenzaba a instalarse en su cabeza como duras estalagmitas y estalactitas que no podía arrancar.

No estaba listo. Tenía miedo.

_"No pienses en eso…"_ se dijo llevándose la mano al vientre notando que estaba plano; nada que delatara la existencia de vida. _"Seguro que abusa del jugo de calabaza esa sanadora de cuarta_" se dijo molesto por esa osadía de darle tan absurdo diagnóstico.

-Pero si no es eso, ¿porque soy yo nuevamente?- su lógica se pelaba con uñas y dientes, negándose a darle la oportunidad a cualquier otra cosa.

Al abrir la puerta de su cuarto, ignorando las desabridas palabras del hombrecillo medieval que insistía en llamarle "mi lady"; unos brazos le sostuvieron y el aroma a flores silvestres lleno el espacio entre ellos. Una fragancia de hogar, infancia y seguridad.

-¿Mamá?- había sonado a pregunta, pero era más que obvio que se trataba de ella y le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza -¿Qué haces aquí?- estaba tan feliz de verla, sana y salva, que nuevamente la congoja se cayó al suelo y estaba en paz.

-Mi niño…- besó sus dos mejillas con tremenda sonrisa en su bello rostro –tu carta me preocupó y vine a hablar con Dumbledore- su dulce expresión se endureció al pronunciar aquel nombre; suspiró cerrando la puerta y Draco levantó la chamarra que Harry había dejado. Olía a él, su aroma peculiar con toques de menta. Demasiado tiempo en compañía del otro que parecía que ya vivían juntos.

Se abochornó por ese pensamiento delante de su madre.

–Sabía que algo estaba pasando ya que conozco de años a Severus y puedo decirte que puede engañar a todos, pero a mí no- entrecerró sus ojos y notó como ese tono de azul se tornaba gélido como el hielo.

-¿Y qué pasó? ¿Oíste…?- se quedó mudo entre avergonzado y asustado por esa embarazosa revelación que al instante sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

-Si dragón, lo escuché todo…-

-¡Ohh madre! ¡Cuanto lo siento, yo...! debes de estar decepcionada de mi- volvió a hipar de esa forma tan poco agraciada y sin disimulo, que se arrojó a llorar a su falda a llorar como un crío.

-¿Decepcionada de ti? Jamás, cariño. Nunca podrías hacer algo que pueda decepcionarme- como en el pasado, sacó uno de sus pañuelos bordados para secar sus lágrimas y lloró más fuerte.

-Pero…- quería pedirle nuevamente perdón, empero las palabras se atoraban en su hinchada garganta, nada más que hipidos salían de su boca. Debía de ser una vergüenza lo que le pasó. ¿Por qué lo estaba consolando con tanto cariño? No lo merecía.

–Estoy decepcionada de mí misma y de tu padre por no poder protegerte como es debido…-

-Ustedes no tienen culpa…- tragó con dificultad dejando que el ahora mojado pañuelo terminara de enjuagar sus lágrimas.

-Claro que la tenemos cariño. Es nuestro deber cuidarte, no a la inversa. Has hecho lo pertinente, que es sobrevivir y adaptarte como te pedí… tenía tantas ganas de estrangular a ese condenado viejo por no evitar esto pero; hice un contrato con él; yo accedí a servirle a cambio de protección y vaya que forma- apretó sus labios, tomando sus manos como solía hacer cuando era un niño que estaba por hacer un berrinche.

–A veces las malas decisiones se acumulan una sobre otra que cuando quieres hacer algo, te sientes desolado y solo… Pero él tiene razón, no podemos huir. El Lord oscuro está llevando esta absurda guerra a una escala mayor, que al momento de poner pie fuera del castillo te encontrará- acarició su mejilla con todo su amor maternal.

Draco tembló recordando aquella nota del Profeta. Por supuesto que sabía que no tenía a donde huir. Además, no podía abandonar a Harry cuando prácticamente se habían comprometido.

-¿Entonces te vas a quedar?-

-Contigo en esa condición, sí. No pienso ir a ningún otro lugar- Draco la volvió a abrazar ya no sintiéndose tan desorientado o perdido. -¿Así que tú y Harry Potter? Sabía cuanto admirabas al niño que vivió y que tan obsesionado estabas con él, pero no a que punto- arqueó una ceja, divertida.

Draco ofendido abrió y cerró su boca.

-¡Mamá! Yo no estaba obsesionado…- hizo una comisura. Estaba avergonzado –solo quería que fuera mi amigo…- bajó la voz. Cuanto fantaseó cuando era niño que serían íntimos, mejores amigos o incluso mejor; como un hermano con Harry Potter y todas las aventuras que vivirían "_patético_" se dijo _"Y ahora somos íntimos en otro sentido..."_ se dio un par de golpecitos a sus mejillas encendidas -y ya que lo conocí pensé que era petulante…-

-Solo digo; es poderoso, heroico y probablemente un simpático niño mestizo que vencerá al señor tenebroso- se alzó de hombros, secando lo que quedaba de sus lágrimas en sus mejillas húmedas -¿lo amas? porque por un lado son los enredos juveniles y otra el amor para la posteridad e incondicional... y yo siempre deseé eso para ti, dragón- levantó su mentón haciéndole recordar con ese gesto que sin importar lo doloroso que pudiera ser, no bajara la mirada.

-Si... lo amo...- musitó sintiendo sus corazón acelerarse. Aun no se lo había dicho a Harry, pero fue tan fácil decir esas pequeñas palabras que salieron con naturalidad de su boca. Si lo amaba y podía reconocerlo ahora.

Su madre dio un asentimiento.

-Aunque si se casan, porque con un bebe en camino tienen que hacerlo antes que nazca… nuestra familia no permite a los hijos bastardos- Draco asintió. Vaya que lo sabía -no creo poderle llamarlo yerno, lo siento; es muy extraño siendo que siempre esperé tener una nuera…-

-¡Mamá!-

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Es todo por el momento pequeños! Mañana después de mi consulta subo el siguiente capi! :D Les mando muchos besitos~

Mil gracias por sus comentarios:

***ribeiro. pipe26 **(jejeje si, se que se merecía un escarmiento, pero Narcisa estaba atada de manos ;A; y he estado pensando en algo muy especial con significado! sin embargo, no se si será de su agrado QoQ y te seré sincera, tenía comiéndome la cabeza single ladies que no pude evitar hacer mención xD),

***Kaorugloomy** (ay querida me gusta la fantasía, pero principalmente algo que me haga reir jeje que envidia que sepas tanto de series! yo estoy en una eterna cruzada por ser una conocedora de películas de terror, pero me quedo super corta :c y sobre el fic, pues quería que fuera algo sencillo y claro la manera de explicarlo, así que me alegra que te gustara ;9 y Draco con la fortuna que tiene a su nombre, no dudo que pudiera estar limándose las uñas sin hacer nada mas el resto de su vida en su torre de marfil, quien como el? (y uno aquí pobre QoQ) y que la canción circulara por tu mente, era mi intensión jojojo~)**, **

***Sweetvioleth** (aww que genial que te encante! :D me hace muy feliz n.n y si, se que el viejito se merecía una buena revolcada y que sirviera de carnada para el calamar gigante, pero pues doña Cisa tuvo sus impedimentos :'V),

***A****naM1707** ((si, tu indignate! Draco también lo esta, pero pues Harry con su palabras tiernas consiguió apaciguar la furia de nuestro lindo dragón :9) ,

***Abyss Black** ( hay querida me alegra tenerte por aquí :D y yo tampoco me lo esperaba tan pronto, pero pues tenía que darle galleta a la situación porque se iba a alargar mucho el fic lolz y si, todos estarán bien! incluso los chicos que, valgase la redundancia, aun son chicos, pero pues tienen mucha gente que los quiere y los apoyará con lo que necesiten *W* y que bonita profesión! yo soy bióloga! bueno, en papel ya que soy mas bien una vaga que no encuentra trabajo :'V pero c'est la vie~ y pues quería darle un piquin de realismo a la situación! ya que aunque Harry sea muy ducho, no quería que se embarazara a la primera XD y por cierto, me encantan tus sugerencias! es muy hermoso! y me gustó tanto que creo que modificaré uno de los nombres que ya tenía planeados! no te diré cual es para que sea sorpresa! jeje. PD1: tambien me encantó verla así y aunque quería escribir desde su punto de vista, me contuve, ya son demasiados personajes en primera voz :'C PD2: mil gracias! intentaré estar al 100 y espero que tu también! :D),

***cuqui .luna .3 **(la verdad me lo he estado pensando mucho y había pensado en una boda fuera de cámara, jeje no se ¿que opinas? porque creo que quedaría muy largo el epilogo jeje),

***xonyaa11** (de hecho había planeado que fuera mas dramático y mantenerlo en vilo por otros 2 capis más, pero como ya quiero terminar la historia no quise que Draco hiciera un pancho, que bien justificado estaba jeje así que espero que no se haya visto muy apresurado xD y lo de la poción para Reg estamos mas cerca para ello! y así todos tendrán su final feliz nwn),

***Beginnerdreams** (ohh que milagro! creí que tal vez te había cansado la historia D: o que tal vez andabas por ahí de fantasmita jeje~ pero menos mal que no fue así! si debe ser super pesado las clases en linea y un trabajo TOT pero tu puedes! y si ha pasado de todo un poco, pero aquí sigo y seguiré~ tal vez no con historias nuevas, si no con las que ya tengo por ahi arrumbadas, pero aun hay Dolce para rato nwn)

***dulce castillo **(Ohh el clasico el infalible scorpius~ es un bello nombre al igual que orion, pero incluso hice un pequeño chiste con ese ultimo, sorry ;A;)

*******michiru Gonzlez** (Cuanta razón tienes! ni yo lo habría dicho mejor! ese condenado Dumbly si es todo un caso -w-U y te pregunto: tienes bola de cristal? porque justo eso lo escribí jeje y ayy nena se siento horrible cuando pierdes una historia porque se borra el historial, he estado ahi QoQ pero no cual podría ser, no me suena! deja le pregunto a una amiga que es conocedora de fics! era Harco o Drarry? para acortar la búsqueda :9)

***kaguraShan** (ohh querida kagura, que alegría y que milagro verte por aquí! realmente lamento no actualizar tan seguido en amor, pero pues si me decepcionó muchísimo ;A; así que es un honor para mi tenerte por aquí y que te hayas actualizado con la historia *W* te lo agradezco mucho! y si son nombres muy bonitos, pero como dices: predecibles owo y honestamente no quiero que caer en el cliché jeje pero gracias por la sugerencia! :D)

***Cristine Malfoy **(me alegra que te siga gustando :3)

* **Guest **(aww es un lindo nombre! lo tomaré en consideración ;p)


	40. Chapter 40

**PAREJAS: **Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER: **El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la autora: **Hola pequeños, tal parece que el mañana llegó muy tarde :'C no saben lo mucho que lo lamento, pero he estado ocupada! ¿Que creen? me fue mejor de lo que esperaba mi proyecto y he tenido varios encargos, por eso no he podido terminar de pulir lo que llevo de la historia, de hecho ni la computadora he usado (ya hasta se estaba llenando de polvo, ni aguanta nada -w-U) pero me hice un espacio y aquí estoy con el capitulo que les debía! La historia esta a nada de terminar! Solo 2 capis mas y ya se viene el epilogo (y aquel pequeño one-shot de neville y Seamus que aun no me decido por escribir lol)! no puedo creerlo y solo les pido que sean pacientes conmigo queridos míos ya que como dije, no he escrito nada formal, solo ideas TOT!

Mil gracias por comentar! sus respuestas se las dejo al final del capi ;)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capitulo 40**

Tras terminar de empacar sus escasas provisiones y darse por mala costumbre un vistazo en el espejo del recibidor, Lucius comenzó a tararear aquella canción de antaño como años atrás no hacía en voz alta sin algún grado etílico en su sistema; ímpetu jamás le falto para entonarla, pero el ánimo ya no estaba en su lugar para dicha ejecución; hasta ahora.

Estaba seguro que toda su vida estuvo entumido a las sensaciones y hacia mas de una década que no era así de feliz y solo podía dar gracias a la única persona que podía hacerle sentir de esa manera. Como un brillo de juventud, de añoranza y deseo que no tiene fin.

Una carta de Dumbledore llegó esa mañana y supo que tan mal iban las cosas allá afuera, empero ese ínfimo instante, quería alargarlo solo un poco más para los dos. Las mochilas ya estaban en su lugar para cuando tuvieran que partir y sonrió disimuladamente.

-¿Que es eso que cantas?— cuestionó el castaño con ojos soñadores, reposando sus delgados brazos sobre sus hombros.

En cualquier otro momento habría pensado que se trataba de una ilusión de su calenturienta mente sobre aquel sueño que sus padres y él mismo se encargaron de hacer añicos. Pero no era si, Remus estaba ahí con él, con una sonrisa esperanzadora levantando sus pómulos y encendiendo sus ojos como la miel.

-Una canción que me hace recordar los buenos tiempos...- suspiro dándole un beso en el dorso de su brazo, ahí donde una nueva estela se dibujó gracias a la mas reciente transformación. Era hermosa.

-¿A si? Jamás te habría imaginado como alguien que cante- hizo una pausa -¿Será sobre tu montaña de oro y doblones?- el rubio bufó.

-No, algo más agradable e invaluable... Habla de la única época de mi vida cuando fui realmente feliz, cuando estaba contigo... Es curioso como ambas cosas terminan siendo lo mismo... - su chico dulce, encantador y tan entregado que le pertenecían solo a él.

-Lucius...- susurró con su voz quebrada bajando su mirada hacia sus labios y ansioso, sintió su cálida mano sobre cintura. Sabía que no podría dejarlo, no ahora. Estaba siendo codicioso, pero no podía evitarlo. Era adictivo tener en la palma de su mano aquello que tanto anhelaba.

Todo estaba listo y solo esperaban esa señal para atacar.

-¿Estas listo? — preguntó la voz calmada del castaño ante una llamarada de fuego verde que se alzó desde el suelo al cielo.

Los encontraron y era momento de seguir moviéndose en la oscuridad. Una nube de humo tomó lugar en el firmante, expandiendose por todo lo ancho para formar una calavera exhalando una serpiente.

El momento había llegado.

-Listo... -

* * *

Las velas de la estancia ya se habían consumido para esa hora, dejando solo un charco de cera como recordatorio de su existencia y las aves en su nido frente a la ventana comenzaron a piar en saludo al nuevo día.

-Grita mi nombre, Sev... hazlo bebe...- aquella voz sensual arrastrando su nombre encendía llamaradas en su pecho, nunca nadie lo pronunció de esa forma tan abrazadora que apretó los labios sabiendo que sus palabras poderosas era como un conjuro que tenia que obedecer.

No lo haría si quería conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Con cada nueva estocada adentrándose en su interior, la vieja cama crujía en desesperante cacofonía, amenazando con romperse en cualquier instante. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en busca del aire que le faltaba y gimió como nunca en su vida ante ese desbordante placer que le brindaba.

Sirius aprovechó para besar sus labios con fiereza y morder juguetón el lóbulo de su oreja. Su piel se deslizaba contra la suya entremezclando su sudor, arrancándole nuevos sollozos y suplicas. Su cuerpo macizo se friccionaba como un experto en sus entrañas.

Un espasmo recorrió cuerpo, revolcándolo en el exquisito orgasmo que le obligó a arquear su espalda.

-Ngh...- suspiró dejándose caer lánguido sobre la cama, que a pesar de lo desgastada que estaba con ese suave aroma a moho y perfume de Narcisa, le supo deliciosa para dormir por dos días seguidos. Sus ojos quemaban por las lagrimas derramadas y casi no tenía voz, pero ¿que importaba ahora?

_"No lo llamaban el dios del sexo por nada…"_ se dijo sonriendo, sintiendo la áspera sabana de lino contra su mejilla. Siempre pensó que la habladurías eran inversión suya para enaltecer su ego, pero cuan equivocado estaba.

Todo su cuerpo era un desastre y dolía por las forzadas posiciones de aquel demencial maratón que recorrieron durante toda la noche, pero extrañamente su pecho se encontraba en paz, se sentía amado.

-Eso si fue… uff…- susurró Sirius apoyándose sobre sus codos, quitado de la pena como el maldito dios griego que era a pesar de que su torso estaba cubierto de tatuajes. Aquel número que vio más de una vez en el periódico y que guardaba celosamente en su memoria. ᛉ(Algiz) ꭗ (Gebo) 390 ¿Cómo podía olvidarlo si pertenecía a la única persona que siempre amó?

-Cuanto tiempo desperdiciamos… de saber lo apretadas y firmes que estaban las habría conocido antes… pero los metros de tela dejan mucho a la imaginación- musitó divertido, masajeando su retaguardia que comenzaba a arder.

Le echó una mirada de soslayo. Tan maravilloso en su traje de Adán con sus negros rizos húmedos pegados a su frente y cuello y lo maldijo ¿De qué estaba hecho? ¿Por qué no se veía ni un poco cansado? Él estaba muerto y cuanto ansiaba una poción para dormir sin sueños para reponer energías_. "Y el, fresco como lechuga" _musitó cancinamente.

-¿Estás hablando con mis nalgas, Black?-

-Shh, que estas interrumpiendo una conversación privada, Sev- sonrió radiante –para haber sido tu primera vez, no lo hiciste mal mi naranjita agria- le lanzó un beso haciendo que se sonrojara.

-¿Cómo lo…? ¿Yo no…? ¡Cállate, Black!- ocultó su rostro en la almohada esperando poder asfixiarse.

No es como si sintiera pena por si mismo ante su celibato autoimpuesto, lo hizo por decisión, sin embargo que le restregara en la cara como disfrutó repartiendo durante años su amor a diestra y siniestra comenzaba a exasperarle.

Antes de que se le ocurriera algo brillante por decir, sintió que un sobre golpeó su nuca obligándolo a incorporarse y primero se fijó que no fuera una de las bromas de mal gusto de Sirius, pero lo descartó cuando notó que este dormitaba.

El aleteo de una lechuza emprendiendo el vuelo de regreso captó su atención y supo sin la necesidad de abrir la correspondencia de quien se trataba.

-Ni te acomodes, Sirius. Dumbledore nos llama- tanteó con su mano libre el buró de madera para tener un soporte de dónde agarrarse –al parecer el atraco se adelantó-

-¿Para la noche?-

-No. Ahora- exclamó autoritario poniéndose de pie, al tiempo que sus rodillas temblorosas fallaron y se dio de cara contra la alfombra. _"Maldita sea..."_ se dijo sintiendo que la escasa fuerza de su cuerpo se esfumaba. Ya no estaba tan joven para esos placeres carnales.

Como esperaba, la estruendosa risa de Sirius no se hizo esperar.

-¡Cállate pulgoso y ayúdame a levantarme!- chilló avergonzado volviendo a sentir aquel escozor de toda su zona baja.

-Oh querido pudin, solo si dices ¿me ayudas, conejito? eso me gustaría mucho-

-Pues te quedarás esperando, Black- siseó amenazante haciéndole reír nuevamente.

-Creo que me excedí contigo anoche, calabacín- bailoteó sus cejas divertido pasando su brazo por la cintura, incorporándolo -pero tendrás que acostumbrarte, tengo mucha energía...- esa voz insinuante lo acalambró de aquella forma que no quería sentir en tal momento critico.

-¿Puedes dejar de hablar de eso? tenemos cosas que hacer-

-¿Pero a que te gustó?-

-Cállate…-

* * *

En los tres días siguientes a aquella revelación que dibujaba una tonta sonrisa en su rostro, Harry meditaba en la parte más profunda de la biblioteca, ahí en el recoveco donde hay un amplio ventanal de media luna que mira al oeste y cuya luz natural entra casi todo el día, el lugar favorito de Draco para leer.

"_Voy a ser papá"_ se dijo aun sin creer que aquello pudiera ser posible.

Era muy joven aun, con un futuro incierto por delante, pero tan lleno de brío y determinación que la duda no tenía cabida en él. Tenía fe que lo lograría si se lo proponía con todas sus fuerzas ya que un futuro al lado de Draco era lo que necesitaba.

-Pero para eso debería estar concentrado- se dijo tratando de recobrar la sincronía que perdió extrañando a su novio. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para cerrar los ojos y seguir su enfoque en el brillante plan trazado exclusivamente para él.

El lugar también era idóneo para repasar esas palabras en su mente. "Spiritus malus corporis terminus vester". El latín tampoco era su fuerte, pero confiaba en su instinto y que su pronunciación era la adecuada.

Aquella última reunión con Raven lo había dejado muy pensativo y aunque era cruel no saber que le depararía, agradecía la honestidad. Siempre era mejor una amarga verdad a una dulce mentira.

Unos labios atraparon los suyos y un delicado aroma a manzana verde, dulce y ácida lo colmó, obligándole a abrir los ojos al instante.

Era Draco y su brillante cabello platinado deslumbrando con los rayos del sol, ofreciéndole la expresión más encantadora que su cuerpo se acalambró en una sensación agradable; era tan adorable que sus manos más rápidas que sus pensamientos, ciñeron su cintura, tirando de, aproximándolo a su pecho.

-Hola manzanita…- saludó cuando el rubio se acomodó a horcajadas de él.

-Hola…- respondió al saludo con una mueca, era obvio que no le gustó el mote –es muy temprano para tus cursilerías…- besó su mejilla –solo pasé a saludar. Sabía que estarías aquí…-

-Me gusta este lugar- afirmó disfrutando sus dulces besos repartidos por su rostro. Era como sentirse en casa.

-Lo sé, yo te lo enseñé porque es el mejor- sonrió ufano dándole un beso en su nariz –pero no me puedo quedar…-

Harry deslizó sus manos por debajo de su playera de seda blanca sin importarle desarreglarla. Le hacía falta su contacto.

Ese pequeño estremecimiento que surcó desde su estómago a la espalda no pasó desapercibido en sus terminales nerviosas y quería provocar más reacciones similares. Cuanto lo deseaba.

-Tengo que irme…-

-Como me gustaría ir a tu habitación... – besó su brazo prístino, sin marca alguna más que un magnifico lienzo blanco. El inicio de una obra maestra donde le gustaba iniciar a delinear con su dedo cual pincel trazos de cariño y camino de descubrimiento sensorial.

-Lo sé, también me gustaría que vinieras…- volvió a besarlo -Pero mi madre se quedará un tiempo conmigo, está muy enfadada con Dumbledore y mi padrino...-

-Cualquiera se enojaría con Snape…- Harry rio.

-Oye, sé que parece un ogro y puede ser muy malo y cruel, pero es gentil y buena persona que siempre busca el bien para los demás. Incluso puedo apostar que también lo buscaba para ti….-

-Ya- respondió para nada convencido. ¿A dónde se habían ido sus besos y porque ahora hablaban de Snape?

-No todos podemos ser enteramente malos. Mi papá por ejemplo, tiene un lado sensible- a Harry le costaba trabajo creer algo así. Siempre consideró a Lucius Malfoy la clase de persona que encontraría divertido ver la rueda de la tortura e incluso romántico planear una ejecución publica –cada año brinda por su amor perdido y se pone tan borracho que se pone a cantar un canción muy bonita…-

-¿A si?- preguntó besando el cuello de alabastro, dejando una brillante marca roja que estaba seguro que de estar poniéndole atención, lo amonestaría por marcarlo.

-Aja… es una canción italiana que dice: Pequeños sueños vivieron conmigo, Ahora sé que no quiero perderte. Dime que no tendrá fin, sin ti no quiero existir. Por ti viviré, por ti el amor vencerá. Contigo tendré mil días de felicidad, mil noches de serenidad, voy a darte todo el amor que tengo por ti…-

-Me cuesta trabajo creer que tu padre tenga sentimientos… pero si tú lo dices…- suspiró.

-Tonto-

-Pero es una canción muy bonita…- besó sus parpados y las yemas de sus propios dedos se deslizaron a su vientre. No es que esperara algo diferente a lo que encontró, pero la idea de que ahí estuviera el hijo de ambos, lo llenaba de completa alegría.

-¿Te digo un secreto?-

-Claro- susurró dejándose llevar por esa conexión que los rodeaba y envolvía.

-Yo también siendo eso por ti…- de haber estado en coma, estaba seguro a esas palabras le habrían hecho despertar.

-Quédate…- suplicó deseando poder estar un momento más a su lado.

-No puedo; mi madre se preocupará. Además tú tienes que atender tus prácticas y yo tengo que hacer los benditos ejercicios para el manejo de mi magia defectuosa- infló los cachetes. Estaba habiendo berrinche y le encantaba esa extraña faceta que no mostraba a nadie más.

-Que coraje...-

-Entonces bésame por hoy y mañana... - Harry obedeció gustoso prensándose a su boca y negándose a soltarla. Sus carnosos labios, más dulces que la miel y ya enrojecidos, no tendría piedad si no podría saborearlo en los siguientes días.

Sus manos apretaron por debajo de su playera sus sensibles pezones ahora endurecidos. Sabía cuándo le gustaba a Draco que hiciera aquello que lo dejaba tan sensible que comenzaba a gemir.

-Ya no te disgustan mis besos... - Draco recuperó su aliento recargando su frente contra la suya y sonrió pícaro.

-Nunca dije que me disgustaran, pero si son mejores que antes... Has mejorado mucho...- se relamió los labios inflamados dándole la visión del pecado que erizaba los vellos de su piel, endureciendo algo que no debía despertar.

-Es que he practicado...- cuanto deseaba poderlo hacer suyo en ese momento, no es como si pudiera quedar más embarazado de lo que ya estaba ¿verdad? –tengo el mejor maestro…-

-Un maestro que va a tener que cobrarte por clase…-

-Harry ¡¿Que estás haciendo?! — esa voz chillona al borde de un colapso la reconocería en cualquier lado y solo pudo maldecir por lo bajo. Era muy pronto para que Hermione lo sorprendiera con las manos en la masa. ¿porque no podía tener un respiro?

—Besando a mi novio lógicamente…, la pregunta real es ¿tú que haces aquí?-el rubio frunció el entrecejo, apartándose de sus piernas, dejandolo con esa sensación de frialdad que después tendría que lidiar.

-Te mande una lechuza genio, ¿y que estas mal de la cabeza? ¿Cómo que novio? ¡Es Malfoy por todos los cielos!- berreó horrorizada -¿pero que no estaba en Francia? ¿no que te gustaba Lynci? !¿Por que rayos no me has contado nada?!-

-Brillantes deducciones, Granger, bravo. La bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación- ironizó coloreando de furia sus mejillas.

Con el consentimiento implícito de Draco, Harry explicó a grandes rasgos lo que sucedió fuera de su conocimiento. No sería muy específico con el mal del Slytherin ya que eso no le concernía ni profundizaría sobre su relación, pero para que no se desatará el caos, era mejor fijar los términos de una buena vez.

-¡Sabía que había algo mal contigo!— Exclamó triunfal -era tan sospechoso desde el inicio. ¡Por eso tenias tu propio cuarto y sucedía algo con el tercer piso! pero eso no explica lo de... Por las barbas de Merlín... Es obvio la chica de tus sueños... bueno, la de las visiones de Voldemort- hizo una pausa para pensar ante toda esa información que absorbía a gran velocidad –¡creí haberte dicho que tuvieras cuidado y no te enamoraras… !¿Por qué si estás enamorado, verdad?-

-¿Cuál es el afán de ustedes los leones de preguntar lo obvio? Si Granger, esta hasta las trancas por mí, me adora. ¿Eso querías escuchar?- Hermione apretó los labios llevando su mano a su bolsillo en busca de su varita, pero se detuvo a ultimo instante

—¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar, Harry? ¿Solos?- se fulminaron a los ojos un momento que pareció una eternidad antes de que el moreno se animara a interponerse entre ellos. Si Hermione quería un duelo, Draco llevaba las de perder.

-Si, por mí ni te preocupes, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- se cruzó de brazos y su mal humor azoró el cielo gris de su mirada.

Ya no podía hacer nada por Draco y solo esperaba que cuando se volvieran a ver, no estuviera muy enojado con él.

-Iré-

Harry siguió a Hermione. No tenía idea que planeaba la chica, pero tenía que averiguarlo.

* * *

Siguieron en silencio el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta, y a los pies de la estatua de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, Hermione musitó en voz alta "Dissendium" la contraseña para que la joroba de la bruja se abriera revelando un pequeño tobogán.

-¿Quieres decirme de que se trata todo esto?- si era una sorpresa tener a su amiga ahí en el castillo y era muy sospechoso que no agregara nada _"Seguro se trae algo entre manos"_ se dijo intuyendo que era algo importante, pero ¿no era mejor decírselo sin más?

-Había pensado que fuera una sorpresa, pero debido a que es un trayecto largo, te lo diré. He estado muy preocupada por los encabezados de los periódicos. Incluso en el mundo muggle hay un caos y una psicosis colectiva de que algo malo está pasando-

-Lo se- susurró ayudándola a bajar por aquel túnel debajo de la escuela, que varias veces recorrió y que incluso tenia marcas de que "Fred y George habían estado ahí".

-¿De verdad? No parecías muy preocupado- ese tono acusador ya lo conocía.

-Mione, ¿estas enojada por que tengo una relación? O porque se trata de Draco?- si se iba a comportar de esa manera, el también podía ponerse a la defensiva. Si se le ocurria decir algo malo sobre Draco no se quedaría callado.

-Es solo... muy extraño. Un hechizo que transfigura de sexo debe ser muy avanzado e igualmente malo…- hizo una pausa para aclarar su garganta –pero eres mi amigo y aunque no apoye tu unión con alguien como Malfoy, que fue un patán durante años con nosotros, la respeto. No la entiendo, pero la respeto-

No tenia ni tiempo ni ganas de discutir con ella y poner los puntos sobre las "i". La quería, era como una hermana para él, pero no necesitaba su bendición para salir con alguien. Era una lastima que no comprendiera la magnitud de sus sentimientos por Draco, que no amaría a cualquiera o alguien solo por que si; pero eso ya era harina de otro costal.

Decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? ¿Si fuiste con tu familia a esquiar?- Era una hora de trayecto a Hogsmeade, así que no mataba a nadie armonizar un poco las cosas.

Sus hombros se relajaron y con una sonrisa le contó todo lo que hizo. Disfrutar canciones alrededor de la chimenea, chocolate caliente en la biblioteca de la familia de Krum y su aprendizaje y nueva maestría para esquiar.

Era terreno seguro, justo donde quería estar. Sabía que la afrenta contra Draco no se había terminado, pero ya habría tiempo para explicarle lo maravilloso que era una vez lo conocías.

_"O tal vez no..."_ se dijo apesadumbrado al recordar que no era un hecho que sobreviviría.

Una vez llegaron al sótano de Honey Dukes, abrió la puerta falsa para subir a donde había un gran tumulto de ruidos y cuchicheos.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí? — saludó a sus amigos cercando, dándole un fuerte abrazo a Ron y los gemelos, Dean Thomas, Ginny, Seamus y Neville dando un aire estos últimos que ya no había la tensión de antes de vacaciones. _"Tal vez no fui el único que tuvo un avance" se _dijo esperanzado por su amigo y confidente.

Estaban todos los del ejercito de Dumbledore y otras docenas de chicos que no conocía. Era impresionante. Todos atentos a lo que estaba pasando.

-Las cosas están turbas, camarada- el pelirrojo dirigió una expresión acongojada al cielo.

-¿Has visto los periódicos? Mi madre casi le da un vaguido cuando se enteró- expresó Seamus riendo.

-Algo he oído…- era cierto, pero su conocimiento real de los daños era nulo.

-Así que decidí reunir al ejército de Dumbledore con aquellos galeones que Mione nos dio el año pasado, era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer para ayudar-

-Lo cual, en mi opinión fue muy acertado- di un asentimiento Hermione orgulloso. Parecía que habían hecho nuevamente las pases y eso era un gran respiro para Harry, porque estar siempre en medio de su campo de batalla era agotador.

-Claro y no tuvo nada que ver que Romilda te cambió en víspera de año nuevo por un modelo de Calvin Klein- expresó Ginny jocosa para divertimento de sus otros hermanos que lamentaban a coro "Pobre Won-Won" Harry suprimió una risilla _"Así que a final de cuentas se quedó como el perro de las dos tortas, que triste"_

-Irrelevante, Ginebra- alzó su nariz disimulando bien su dolor -es porque es lo correcto. Y si hay algo en lo que podemos ayudar, cuenta con nuestro apoyo, Harry-

-Chicos, no puedo pedirles que sacrifique su vida por mí- suspiró. Cuanto agradecía aquel honor, pero no lo quería de esa manera, no arriesgándose de esa forma –si lo que hay allá afuera es la mitad de malo que lo pintan los medios, será terrible y no puedo permitir que lo hagan…-

-Harry amigo, no quiero ofenderte, pero por si no te das cuenta no es solo por ti. Yo con gusto daría mi vida por ti. Sin embargo esto es más grande que tú y yo, es por el bien común y el de la comunidad mágica. Si perdemos estas guerra, lo perderemos todo... - asintió a las palabras de Seamus. Eran ciertas.

Los presentes sabían las consecuencias, empero, ahí estaban en busca de justicia que merecía para tener un futuro. Sonrió agradecido internamente al saber que no estaría solo en la lucha.

-Bien. Si no puedo disuadirlos y aunque no sabemos lo que nos espera, esto es lo que quisiera que hicieran... -

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Es todo por el momento pequeños! En el siguiente capitulo tendremos el momento decisivo y el gran final! Chan, chan, chan~ no puedo contener la emoción! x3

Por cierto, la canción que canta Draco se llama: per té y es una canción italiana preciosa *W*

Les mando muchos besitos y por favor, cuídense y estén bien! Nos leemos prontito (eso espero jeje)

Mil gracias por sus comentarios:

***Gisell neko** (no sabes cuanto te agradezco de encontrarme aquí! que alegría me da *W* y que comes que adivinas? esa escena de Sev con Reg es algo que ya lo tenía planeado lol es que si se merece un zape por guardarselo en lugar de pedir ayuda~ y descuida, todo se resolverá! adoro las cosas fluffy y acarameladas! si antes pensé en muerte, mi lado rosa me lo impidió lol y sobre la boda, pues sinceramente, no soy mucho de narrarlo, había pensado solo ponerlo de pasada jeje, pero creo que lo consultaré con la almohada para ver si lo pongo con lujo de detalle jeje),

***xonyaa11** (es que si esta complicado ya que es un volado, pero Reg fue honesto al decir que no sabe lo que podría pasar, por eso no quería que Harry aprendiera algo tan oscuro, pero ya vez como se pone el viejito -w- y como me encantó tu descripción de Cisa, la abuela joven y sexy, totalmente de acuerdo! BD),

***kaguraShan** (cuanto me alegra que te guste como va todo ;D y te soy sincera? no dejé tanto de Remus y Lucius como planeé al principio uwu había querido darles mas protagonismo pero pues los fui dejando de lado, cuanto lo lamento... pero bueno, al menos hay un poco de ellos en este capitulo, en el que le sigue y en el epilogo :3),

***michiru Gonzlez** (es que Cisa adora a su dragón y pues ya con lo que pasó era lo menos que podía hacer por el, aunque no le agrade mucho el cara rajada xP y pues con Dumbly estaba atada de brazos y no puede dañarlo ya que hicieron una especie de pacto no verbal uwu),

***Kaorugloomy** (hola querida ¿que te puedo decir? sirius es un teatrero por excelencia y en el sexo ni se diga jaja xD y si, Cisa no puede dejar a su dragoncito ahora que más la necesita nwn y gracias por las sugerencias! las checaré! aunque ya vi modern family! lo adoro! es un a joya de la comedia *O* y gracias por los buenos deseos! he tenido mis altas y bajas con mi proyecto, pero ahí voy!+w+ ),

***cuqui. luna. 3** (jeje Cisa tiene potencial de hacer lo que quiera :3 y sip, Sev y Siri son adorables juntos *W*),

***ribeiro. pipe26** (cada vez que me dices señora, un hada se muere en alguna parte :'V yo también te extraño querido, pero pues no puedo venir por aquí sin un nuevo capi, no crees? xD y sobre una reunión con la suegris es algo que he estado contemplando jeje pero aun me falta acomodar mis historias, así que lo pondré en mis pendientes :3 )**, **

***Abyss Black** (noo, no te mueras aun! aun falta otro poco mas X) y si, sigo esperando encontrar un trabajo fijo, pero si esta difícil :'C asi que gracias por tus palabras! no sabes cuanto me alegra que te guste lo que estudias! eso es parte fundamental para poder terminar la carrera! la verdad si es super bonito, pero tienes que tener mucho carácter y fortaleza, así que ya te admiro *W* cuídate!~)** y **

***AnaM1707 **(jeje nada mas por ti agregué la escena que planeaba omitirla xP espero te guste ;D)


	41. Chapter 41

**PAREJAS: **Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER: **El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola pequeños finalmente estoy aquí con el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia! Waahh que emoción! La verdad ya me urge terminarlo porque quiero comenzar a escribir otra historia para publicarla el día de mi cumpleaños (el 16 de octubre :3) así que Aquí esta! Espero que les guste! y ya saben que si hay algún horror ortográfico, les pido disculpas jeje

No saben cuanto les agradezco por sus comentarios, mil gracias! (En la parte final están las respuestas :3)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capitulo 41**

Había mucha quietud en el antiguo castillo, ni un ruido o murmullo que perturbara su quietud, tal vez demasiado silencio que en otro momento habría preocupado a Draco por lo que podría significar, empero en ese momento, su cabeza se encontraba llena de pensamientos furiosos que chocaban con furor contra su fragil paz mental.

Claro que no había ido con Harry para un franeleo adolescente, era obvio, solo quería ver su bobo rostro un poco, nada más. Tan pronto se acostumbró a su presencia que ya sentía que le hacía falta y no podía hacer nada al respecto. El hecho que una cosa desencadenó en otra, no fue su culpa y no estaba molesto por eso, si no por lo que sucedió después.

-Tonto San Potter que no puede decir "no" a los desamparados y esa comelibros entrometida…- gruñó entre dientes apenas notando que sus pasos resonaban con fuerza en ese estrecho pasillo. ¿Qué importaba? Estaba furioso. Todo el mundo podía enterarse_. "¡Que les den!"_

-Dragón, ya te he dicho que no me gusta que hables entre dientes. Es de mala de educación y se ve muy feo- la voz severa de su madre bajó dos niveles la intensidad de su enojo y suspiró al verla en el umbral con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo siento, madre- dijo bajando sus hombros al instante. La decepción estaba ahí con su sonrisa ufana, burlándose de aquel dulce escenario que tejió en su cabeza, muy distinto al desastroso resultado. Y ahora ahí estaba, a las cinco de la tarde sin nada que hacer, abatido, con mucha hambre y siendo reprendido por su madre.

_"Este día no podría ponerse peor…" _

-Y no está bien que salgas así, dragón. Sabes lo peligroso que puede ser…- dijo tomándolo por la barbilla, acomodándole el cabello con la otra mano.

-¡Pero no quiero volver a usar falda!- chilló horrorizado. ¿No podía tener un segundo de paz?

-No tienes que usar falda, pero tienes que tener la apariencia de una chica. No sabemos si hay algún espía cerca y ambos sabemos que debe de haber por lo menos uno entre los arbustos. No podemos confiarnos cuando estamos a mitad de juego- el rubio infló sus cachetes. Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, pero no estaba de acuerdo con ser una chica _"Y yo que ya había mandado al diablo a Lynci"_ se dijo con acidez. –me preocupa tu seguridad…-

-Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta que el absurdo ritual de la "muñeca como se llame" está roto. Soy más bajo como mujer y no tengo esos odiosos senos que hacen que me duela la espalda… Además no puedo usar poción multijugos porque no estoy pretendiendo ser alguien real y un "glamour" jamás lograría un efecto convincente, madre-

-En este caso es mejor que nos descubran tarde que temprano. No creo que tu altura sea relevante, pero si tu apariencia, querido….- hizo una pausa con una sonrisa entre dulce y picara que le recordó con cariño esas pequeñas tretas que solía hacerle a su papá cuando era niño –y nunca subestimes un_ glamour_, porque tu madre es una experta en la materia-

-Un glamour no puede cambiar tan drásticamente tu apariencia…-

-Vamos, cielo, ¿por quién me tomas? he personificado a tu padre con un _glamour_ por años y nunca nadie ha notado la diferencia- le guiñó el ojo antes de comenzar con su trabajo para volver a ser temporalmente Lynci.

_"No otra vez…"_ Suspiró desganado por lo injusta que era su vida.

* * *

El tiempo se escapaba sin retorno y Regulus ya estaba en la siguiente fase del plan asegurar el castillo y reforzar su magia para que sirviera como una especie de bunker. Cuando Dumbledore se lo proponía era muy previsor con las cosas. _"No está nada mal_" dijo haciendo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

Tanto McGonagall como Flitwick, Sinistra y Sprout hacían su parte en el ala sur y poniente respectivamente y esperaba que al ritmo que iba, terminaran antes del ocaso.

Sabía que era muy probable que hubiera muchas bajas de ambos lados, pero confiaba en que resistirían lo suficiente para que Harry diera el golpe final. No tenía de otra más que tener fe ciega en ese chico heroico que con todo por perder y aun así no se detendría hasta el final gracias a su férrea convicción.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba orgulloso de Harry y su enorme crecimiento como mago, pero eso no restaba que seguía siendo un chiquillo con el mundo sobre su espalda como si este no hubiera ya tomado suficiente de él.

_"A veces la providencia se empecina con joder a unos más que otros"_ se alzó de hombros pensándose en dicha estadística.

Bill ya había regresado de su casa con toda su familia acuestas dispuestos a servir a la causa y estaba haciendo su parte en silencio. Le parecía que estaba demasiado pensativo, por ello, prefirió no decir nada y dejar que siguiera divagando en su mente, era mejor así_. "No decir palabras de más que pudieran confundirse o dar falsas esperanzas. Así está bien"_

No estaba mal ese mutismo selectivo antes de que se soltara la tormenta, si algo le transmitía estar a su lado, era una muy agradable sensación de paz y cobijo como nunca sintió con alguien más.

-Mi mamá te envía saludos- su voz sonó rasposa y Regulus arqueó una ceja.

-Que detalle, gracias- respondió arisco, terminado su lado del salón. Era tediosa la tarea, pero alguien debía de hacerlo. _"Al menos costará menos tiempo repararlo sin esos antiguos y pesados rituales que usaron los fundadores"_ se dijo recitando en voz baja el encantamiento final.

-Para tu información, se reconocer tu sarcasmo. Solo te aviso- Regulus sonrió genuinamente divertido. Típico de Bill no dejarlo pasar. _"Y eso solo hace más adorable, al condenado" _se dijo mordiendo su labio.

-Si lo sabes, ¿para qué lo mencionas?— el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza abriéndole paso para la siguiente aula.

-Cortesia-

Aún con el ceño fruncido le parecía encantador y le dolía darse cuenta cuánto echó de menos tenerlo a su lado. _"Quién diría que conseguiría ablandarme"_ suspiró pensando en ello, Dumbledore y sus planes extraños.

Había sido toda idea suya. Parecía muy remota la insinuación que mientras más la pensaba, mas tomaba forma y sentido. No había azar de por medio, simple y llana táctica de un estratega sin escrúpulos.

_"A saber que el viejo director gustara de hacerla de celestina"_ Río con ganas por la idea de casamentera. Descabellado pero curiosamente acertado.

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-De lo peculiar que pueden ser los planes de un hombre viejo y senil- ahora fue turno de Bill para arquear su ceja, exigiendo con la mirada el contexto -lo pensé hace días y tiene sentido. ¿No te parece curioso que Dumbledore escogiera a Harry para ayudar a Draco? y ya vez que TAN unidos están- hizo un ademán con las manos redondeando su estómago que Bill al instante asintió, eso ya se lo había insinuado -por otro lado, Severus siempre estuvo enamorado de mí hermano y casualmente tuvieron que ir juntos de misión... -

-¡¿Qué el profesor Snape, que?! Esa si es la primera vez que escucho algo así— lucía genuinamente sorprendido –no sabía que pudiera… ya sabes… sentir- Regulus volvió a reír –tienes que admitir que es muy frio que hace ver a los guerreros de terracota como dramaturgos sentimentales-

-Es mi mejor amigo Bill y sigue siendo una persona con un corazón palpitante. Claro que nunca me lo confesó, pero no fue necesario que lo hiciera, no necesito ser mago para notarlo- se alzó de hombros -y con Lucius y Remus, bueno, ahí si hay cosas bastante turbias... decepción, tragedia que involucra fuego, una dolorosa separación y un escandaloso desenlace- exclamó con exagerado sentimentalismo.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? — le había dejado el ojo cuadrado que no pudo evitar seguir sonriendo por todas sus expresiones de sorpresa.

—¿Por qué crees que trabajaba en el ministerio en cubierto, cariño? Soy experto encontrando hasta el más pequeño ápice de información en un mar de ingenuos- chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Esta es la última? — preguntó desviando la mirada. El mayor supo exactamente lo que pensó y volvió a sonreír. "¿Qué hay de nosotros?" aquella pregunta también era lógica y cuanto agradeció que no la hiciera en voz alta.

—Aja- asintió dando por terminada su labor juntando sus manos como si tuviese partículas de polvo en ellas. Bill lo sostuvo por su muñeca impidiendo que se fuera y sus ojos lo miraron con tal profundo dolor que logró traspasarlo.

-No quiero que te mueras…- aquello sí que lo turbó, lo esperaba, pero al mismo tiempo, esperó que no lo dijera. Aun había tanto por decir que las palabras estaban ahí, esperando ansiosas ser pronunciadas, sin embargo no lo haría. ¿Para qué hacerlo cuanto todo estaba perdido antes de siquiera comenzar?

Con cariño suavizó su semblante para acariciar su mejilla.

-No voy a morir, papi, soy muy bueno en combate, ya deberías saberlo. Y te recuerdo que tú vas a estar ahí para cubrirme la espalda- le guiñó el ojo.

-Sabes que no me refería a eso...- Claro que lo sabía, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba que ya fuera bastante notorio en su rostro las marcas de aquella infección purulenta que no tenía marcha atrás.

Desde el principio se hizo a la idea de que tarde o temprano se convertiría en una criatura muerta, sin raciocinio y sin alma que sólo podría ser controlada por y mago oscuro, era un hecho innegable que pasaría y así mismo lo aceptó. Pero ahora le dolía más de lo que quería reconocer al ver esos ojos azules que se quebraban al borde de las lágrimas sólo por él.

-Sabes, hay algo que he querido decirte desde que regresé en año nuevo... -

-No lo digas- lo silencio al instante. Al poner en palabras aquello que ambos negaban admitir, lo haría real e innegable y mucho más doloroso de lo que tenía que ser.

-Pero... - lo calló cubriendo su boca con su mano. Aquella boca que tantas veces besó con pasión y arrojo. Dulce, acida y ahora amarga, que hablaba siempre con la verdad y con la ingenuidad de un niño. No podía permitirlo.

-Shh... - pidió en un mudo suplicio -¿Qué tal si, lo que sea que tengas que decir me lo dices cuando todo esto termine? hacer declaraciones antes de una guerra es anticlimático y un poquitín cursi ¿no lo crees?- trató de sonreír, pero Bill permaneció serio.

-¿Qué tal si no termina bien? —

—¿Desde cuando eres pesimista, corazón?— súbitamente lo rodeó en un abrazo cálido que no dudó en responder. Solo estando ahí, el futuro se desvanecía.

* * *

Llegaron en un santiamén al castillo y entraron por la red flu de su alcoba. "_Hogar dulce hogar o algo por el estilo_" se dijo disfrutando de ese fuerte aroma de aldehídos en el ambiente. Era el paraíso aquel olor que siempre conseguía regresarlo a su centro.

_"Maldita cadera"_ torció el gesto ante el dolor fantasma que no desapareció con su poción y se sonrojó. Las cosas innombrables que hicieron hacía apenas unas horas era más de lo que cualquiera en su lugar podría digerir.

Sirius le pisaba los talones así que no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello. _"Concéntrate, maldición"_ dijo a su mente que con ensoñación se empecinaba en seguir reviviendo aquel calor que nunca había sentido.

Claro que era increíble saber que el hombre al que toda su vida amó le correspondiera a su cínica y tan desenfadada manera. Una parte de él, terca por naturaleza, seguía ferrea en no dejarse convencer, pero con la guerra a punto de estallar, ¿acaso no se podía permitir seguir soñando?

-¿Recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer? — cuestionó crítico.

-Claro. Ir al sur a encontrarme con Minny y el chaparrin cuidando la retaguardia del castillo- chasqueó la lengua metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. "_Cuanta falta de respeto"_ se dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco -¿Seguro que puedes con tu parte, Sev? — el pocionista se armó de valor. Claro que podía. Hacía años que se preparaba para ese momento. Lo que sea que estuviera a punto de pasar lo sabría manejar de la mejor manera posible.

-Por supuesto - asintió dando una inhalación.

Sin haberlo pensado, Sirius se le alentado poniendo su brazo como tenaza en su cintura, plantándole un ardiente beso que por una fracción de segundo tornó mantequilla sus terminales nerviosas.

-Un pequeño amuleto de la buena suerte - le guiñó el ojo con esa frescura de antaño que tantas veces observó de lejos y que jamás pensó que sería para él - date la vuelta — sin pensarlo, Severus miró hacia atrás, buscando a que se refería.

-¿Porqué debería...?- nada más terminó su pregunta, la mano del animago se estrelló contra su glúteo izquierdo.

-Ese es para mí- rio desvergonzado.

-¡Eres un...! — chilló abochornado mientras el animago se alejaba campante lanzándole un beso con la mano.

-Da tu mayor esfuerzo, calabacín-

-Sin vergüenza...- estaba demasiado avergonzado por lo ocurrido, pero la realidad oscura en la que estaba lo regresó nuevamente a su temple. No podía tambalearse ahora - tú también cuídate Sirius... -

* * *

Tocaron la puerta y su corazón dio un brinco haciéndole saltar de su pequeño sofá, dejando que el libro que hacia un instante atrás estuvo en sus manos, cayera al suelo. Su madre apretó los labios pero no dijo nada y siguió en su labor de escribir una carta.

¿Acaso Harry se atrevió a ir estando su madre presente? "_Gryffindor atolondrado_" se dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas. Si ya había terminado su asunto con Granger bien por él y estaba ansioso a la espera de una disculpa por dejarlo todo alborotado en la biblioteca. Solo el bendito héroe del mundo mágico encendía el calentador y no se bañaba, pero era imposible permanecer mucho tiempo enojado.

Por obvias razones no se haría el difícil ya que tenía que demostrar que era el menor hombre.

Su ufana sonrisa murió en sus labios al abrir la puerta y ver dos monigotes ahí parados bloqueando la luz del pasillo.

-¿Vince? ¿Greg? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? El viejito mandó un aviso que las clases se reanudarán hasta la siguiente semana... – eso no les gustaba ni un poco y con recelo se afianzó de la puerta, listo para cerrarla a la menor provocación. Su varita seguía inservible, así que un portazo podría bastar.

-Teníamos que venir a avisarte lo más pronto posible- comenzó Goyle jadeando como si hubiese hecho una larga carrera.

-Estas en peligro. Lo escuchamos en la reunión que tuvieron en tu casa, intenté hablar con mi padre, pero no quiso escucharme… ¡tienes que esconderte!- Crabbe lucía genuinamente preocupado.

-No tenían que venir hasta acá a avisarme eso, Vincent, estaré bien. El castillo es seguro y hay dos mequetrefes que cuidan mi espalda_\- "o se supone"_ se dijo al momento que una voz queda en su cabeza dudaba que fuera el caso. - pero se los agradezco... - hizo una pausa al ver la mano temblosa de Gregory empuñando su varita - ¿Greg? —

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó con torpeza el más bajo comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

—Lo siento Draco, pero él tiene a mi mamá... me amenazó con matarla si no lo ayudaba….- antes de que alguien pudiera intervenir, un destello amarillo brotó de su varita dejando inconsciente tanto a Vincent como a su madre. Un pequeño descuido y confianza ciega lo habían dejado justo en las fauces del lobo.

-No… escúchame Greg… podemos...-

-Perdóname Draco...– nada más impactar con su cuerpo aquel hechizo familiar, unas poderosas garras lo arrastraron a la inconciencia.

* * *

Faltaba tan poco para llegar a la entrada de Hogwarts y el cielo se tornaba cada vez más en un profundo color plomo que ennegrecía los últimos rayos del sol de ese día que todos recordarían.

Lucius estaba a su lado y supo por el temblor en la mano que empuñaba su varita, que estaba asustado. No podía culparlo. Aunque la valentía siempre estaba en su corazón, el miedo era algo tan natural que convivía con él como una dualidad que siempre conseguía sacar lo mejor de él en el momento oportuno.

Con cariño, tomó la suya tratando que algo de su propio valor se transfiriera a él. Claro que le temía a la muerte, solo un tonto no tendría miedo después de haber recuperado algo que creyó perdido durante años, pero ¿Qué mejor día que aquel para luchar por un nuevo mañana?

Regan y los lobos estaban listos con sus fases abiertas, gruñendo audiblemente y sus zarpas tan afiladas rebanando el pasto. De haber tenido más tiempo, habría investigado como podían adquirir a voluntad la transformación sin necesidad de luna llena. Un misterio más que agregar a la bolsa.

-Miren nada más lo que trajo la tarde...- esa voz hosca y profunda como una tumba podía reconocerla en cualquier lugar, porque vivía ahí junto con sus pesadillas -si es el pequeño Remus Lupin. ¿Te diviertes mucho con el obsequio que te di? — su pútrido aliento lo golpeó de lleno en el rostro, pero su dura expresión no flaquearía.

-Gran obsequio que arruinó mi vida, muchas gracias, Fenrir- ironizó poniéndose en posición dispuesto a atacar.

-Y veo que tienes como tu perra a ese cobarde. Ese hedor es inconfundible- escupió al suelo, que Lucius apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo.

-Es mi pareja para tu información...- no le debía nada a Greyback, pero ese tono que utilizó para llamarlo, no le gusto. Le pertenecía y si lo estaba retando, lo protegería aunque le costara la vida.

-Bien, hurra por la feliz pareja- mostró sus punzantes dientes ennegrecidos, casi saboreando su prematura victoria -entonces todo esto será mucho más emocionante para los dos...-

* * *

La marea llegó con una fuerte ola que lo revolcó en la fría arena sin previo aviso. Sus manos se negaron a reaccionar e intentó con todas sus fuerzas aplicar aquellas lecciones que había tenido con Harry.

El suelo se mecía y no podía aferrarse a esa pseudo conciencia por mucho tiempo. Lo arrastraba lejos. Tan lejos que estaba nadando contra corriente.

_"¿Porque es tan difícil?_" se cuestionó desesperado al notar que mover una extremidad, era como tratar de jalar un yunque. Tenía una fuerte opresión en su pecho y tantas ganas de llorar. No podía hacerlo, ya no era dueño de si mismo, como si su cuerpo poseyera mentalidad propia.

Se dirigía sin lugar a dudas a la sala de los menesteres y solo pudo temer por lo que podría pasarle.

Su madre dormía aun en el suelo y ni siquiera podía gritar si se encontraba bien.

¿A caso nadie podría ayudarle?

Dando su última bocanada de raciocinio, se lo dedicó a él en una muda llamada de auxilio.

_"Harry"_

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Es todo por el momento peuqeños! Realmente espero tener muy, muy pronto el capi final!

Antes de irme, quisiera hacerles una pregunta, haber que les parece ;)

La historia que publicaré una vez que termine esta, será el 3er fic que prometí hacer por aquel tiempo al final de My Last Goodbye XD que se llama "El novio de mi mejor amiga" (El cual de ser planeado como una especie de longfic, va a ser muy cortito, a lo mucho un two-shot uwu) así que mi pregunta es la siguiente:

¿Qué historia les gustaría leer después? Porque no me puedo decidir cual avanzar (como les había dicho, tengo al menos una docena de fics que comencé pero que por "x" o "y" no he terminado lol) serían:

1) **Luna Fría** (una historia muy fluffy inspirada muy ligeramente en la peli "sin reservas" así que el concepto de restaurante y custodia de un niño estará ahí :3),

2) **Stranded. La joie de vivre** (Que comenzará con una relación Sirius x Draco, algo angs/fluffy/ triangulo amoroso, pero que terminaría con un Draco x Harry) y

3) **Amor Oscuro** (que sería el spin off Harco de "motivos oscuros" que me habían pedido, el cual también sería algo corto, a lo mucho 7 capis :D)

Espero que de interesarles alguno de ellos, me lo hagan saber *W*

Les mando muchos besitos y cuídense mucho :*

PD. Aquí están las respuestas a sus hermosos rr!

***Kaorugloomy** (hola nena, muchas gracias! y cuanto me alegra que te gustara la personalidad de siri jeje y realmente me apena que ya vaya rápido el fic, pero no soy de escenas de acción xD así que sorry si va aun mas a prisa :9 y sobre Draco y Hermie ya se conocerán jeje y con suerte cambie un poco de opinión +w+ te mando un beso a ti también :D),

***ribeiro. pipe26** (hola mi lindo pipe! :3 claro que estoy bien, un poco agobiada, pero bien! espero que tu también lo estés! :D y claro que estas en tu justo derecho de pedir un "vivieron felices para siempre" y lo tendrás en el epilogo jijiji solo espero que te guste y sigas por aquí en el siguiente fic :3 muchos éxitos también para ti),

***Abyss Black** (ay pequeña tu emoción es contagiosa! me alegra también a mi estar por aquí y leerte! ya me hacían falta :'V y hace que me quede pensando ¿habrá un problema con la pagina porque he notado algunos pequeños bugs como ese de las notificaciones o incluso de mis reviews :'C pero volviendo a la historia me alegra muchísimo que sientas eso por el fic! :* me hace tan feliz! muchos éxitos y ánimos para ti nena! arriba eso ánimos que eres una personita maravillosa!~ *W*),

***cuqui .luna .3 **(es que eso no se le puede quitar a Sirius ni volviendo a nacer xD y sip! todos ya van a estar en sus puestos de ataque BD),

***xonyaa11** (hola querida xonyaa, pues es algo que me he propuesto, terminar los fics que tengo, aunque tristemente no lo he cumplido del todo con los viejitos jeje, pero pues cuando la inspiración se apaga, es muy difícil volver a encenderla uwu, sin embargo este fic si que tendrá su buen cierre, o eso digo yo xD así que gracias a ti por seguir por aquí :3),

***Yaz** (jeje no te preocupes, pronto se irá y podrán pasar cosas frutideliciosas *O*),

***michiru Gonzalez** (no llores, porque si lloras yo también lo haré :'V),

***Beginnerdreams** (jeje mil gracias nena! me hacen tan feliz tus palabras, si vieras estoy sonriendo mientras escribo *O* y tampoco quisiera que terminara, pero pues no puedo dejarla varada por tanto tiempo porque las ideas comienzan a tornarse difusas jeje),

***kaguraShan** (ay pequeña, yo realmente quisiera ponerles un capitulo super largo, pero aun no lo se, tengo a grandes rasgos donde estarán cada uno una vez termine la pelea, pero aun no se que tanto detalle le meteré xP pero no será tan corto, así que espero que te guste *W*),

***kael-99** (muchas gracias por comentar! ya esta el nuevo capi nwn),

***AnaM1707** (es que para Harry esta difícil romper el paradigma que trae tan arraigado, pero bueno, Draco le ayudará en ello ;9) y

***Gisell neko** (pues puedo prometerte que no morirá nadie importante, lo pensé en un principio para darle mas realismo, pero decidí irme por mi propio placer y que todos vivan felices comiendo perdices :9 y sobre el nombre del baby, sorry, pero no me voy a ir por lo canon :'V, incluso me burlé un poco de eso sorry/ not sorry xD y si tendrán que ver un poco con la circunstancias del fic nwn y gracias por leer la historia! mucha buena vibra para ti BD)


	42. Chapter 42

**PAREJAS: **Harry x Draco, Severus x Sirius, Lucius x Remus y Bill x Regulus.

**DISCLAIMER: **El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Es un What if,...? (que tal si...?) Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (Si no te gusta el delicioso, ¿que haces aquí? x9), m-preg (embarazo masculino), personajes algo OoC y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

Como nota extra, les advierto que este fic esta ambientado en lo que sería el 6to libro, tomo casi todo lo establecido del 1-5 como canon (a excepción de la muerte innecesaria de Sirius :'V) y Regulus tampoco esta muerto, ya después explicaré como sobrevivió (y espero que no sea algo tan ambiguo como "un hechicero lo hizo" XD). Si me equivoco en continuidad o las cosas canónicas, me disculpo de antemano!

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola pequeños! Si, lo se, lo se, me merezco sus maleficios por tardar tanto, pero pues he seguido con una que otra crisis y encargos, así que aquí esta finalmente el capi! el cual creo que lo dividiré en 2 partes porque no se ustedes, pero no soy muy fan de los capítulos muy largos XD

Gracias a los que votaron! El siguiente fic va a ser "Luna Fría" (porque quedó empatado con amor oscuro, así que di el voto decisivo jeje) y estará dedicado a ustedes :D así que espero que lo esperen (válgase la redundancia lol) cuando salga, que probablemente será en cuanto termine este! :3

Les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios y sus respuestas están en la parte de abajo!

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capitulo 42 (parte 1)**

Cuando Snape llegó a la oficina del director en esa cobriza tarde de enero, su mejor mascara cubría su rostro y ocultaba el frío que sentía en su pecho por la escena que se dibujaba ante sus ojos y que acrecentaba la desesperación en su corazón.

Tantos mortifagos con burlonas sonrisas rodeaban a Albus. De aquel poderoso mago que pudo hacerle frente al primer mago oscuro que se levantó, no quedaba ni la sombra de lo que una vez fue. Lucía tan cansado y como si hubiese envejecido 100 años en su ausencia. ¿Qué le había ocurrido?

-Hasta que llegas Snape- siseó con su chirriante voz Alecto apartando su par de gruesos mechones de la cara. La pobre ingenua se sentía tan superior y cómoda consigo misma como si estuviesen realizando una proeza, le ocasionó lastima.

-Metete en tus propios asuntos, Alecto- gruñó abriéndose paso entre la gente que estaba enfebrecida y hambrienta de espectáculo.

-¡Vamos Marcus, Hazlo!- chilló nuevamente Bellatrix con impaciencia.

El chico dudó apretando un poco más su varita entre sus dedos. Ese chiquillo que una vez fue su alumno y que nunca mostró piedad o moralidad, se debatía entre esa limite que no se atrevía a cruzar; aun no, pero estaba seguro que de seguirlo presionando, lo haría.

No podía permitirlo.

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? ¿Qué crees que dirá el señor tenebroso, Bella?- quiso mantener la compostura. ¿Por qué Albus no se defendía?

Sus ojos azules se enfocaron por ínfimos segundos, que aquella sonrisa que le dedicó, le pareció un producto de su imaginación.

-¡Ahh Snape! ¿Estabas aquí?- rio cínica la mujer de gruesos parpados -que bueno que nos honres con tu presencia. De haber estado en la reunión, sabrías que tenemos pase libre para hacer lo que queramos en el castillo, claro, excepto acabar con el niño que vivió porque es la presa especial del señor tenebroso- sonrió enloquecida –pero claro, tu lealtad ya no está con nosotros ¿o me equivoco?-

-¿Por todos los magos, que rayos hablas?- sudó frío. Bellatrix cada vez se encontraba más inestable, que no dudaba que cometería una locura.

-¿A caso tu podrías hacer esto en su nombre?- sin siquiera apenas regresar a ver al hombre de pálida mirada, gritó en un tono casi demencial -¡AVADA KEDAVRA!-

* * *

Por escasos centímetros logró esquivar las fauces de un hombre lobo que iba dirigido a su yugular.

La varita de Lucius lanzaba certeros hechizos mientras él mismo se encargaba de apartar a los dementores que comenzaban a ganar terreno. Era una pelea injusta siendo superados 10 lobos a uno.

El clan era fuerte, pero los seguidores de Grayback tampoco se lo estaban dejando fácil y con tremenda desventaja como los dementores y gigantes, no tardarían en caer rendidos; sin embargo por el momento, estaba seguro que nadie menguaría sus esfuerzos.

Cuando pensó que los obligarían a replegarse otra yarda más, una manada de centauros corrió en una imponente estampida de lanzas y flechas contra el enemigo. _"Al menos se equilibró la balanza"_ se dijo recuperando un poco el aliento para echar un vistazo al campo de batalla.

Remus se sorprendió por esa unión de criaturas mágicas como nunca vio o leyó en algún libro de historia, los centauros protegiendo el frente, las sirenas y tritones lanzando oleajes violentos en colérico clamor cuidando sus tierras.

Parecía el lugar idóneo para morir en alta gloria y junto con el amor de su vida, pero estaba seguro que su fervoroso corazón valiente, no se daría por vencido hasta dar su último aliento.

* * *

Un centenar de imágenes del pasado llenaron su pensamiento y con pesar, las lágrimas se concentraron en sus ojos, constriñendo su máscara indolora hasta resquebrajarla.

Aquel que una vez fue su mentor, la única persona que le tendió la mano en el momento más oscuro, ya no estaba, había caído de la manera más baja posible y sintió sus propias manos temblar. Con toda su gloria silenciada, sus ojos azules fueron apagados para siempre.

Estaba en shock.

Nuevamente la marca tenebrosa se apoderó del cielo con su danzante serpiente y todos celebraban a coro. A sus ojos Hogwarts había caído y querían que todo el mundo lo supiera.

Cuando se hizo finalmente el silencio entre esa ola de embravecida devoción, Narcisa entró rompiendo la puerta con enjundia.

-¡Bella!- gritó lanzando una bombarda a los pies de la que una vez fue su adorada hermana -¿Dónde está Draco?- sus ojos azules eran afiladas dagas de ira y Severus agradecía que esa rabia no estaba dirigida hacia él.

-Cissy, que gusto verte después de tantos meses. Veo que aún no entras en razón como tu insolente marido- sacó la lengua divertida mostrando sus pútridos dientes.

-¡Quien debería entrar en razón eres tú!-

Comenzaron a volar hechizos entre las hermanas y el pocionista juntando pedazo a pedazo de cordura, sirvió de su escudo ante los mortifagos que no estaban dispuestos a jugar limpio.

Si su cubierta ya había sido expuesta ¿para qué seguir ocultando la verdad?

Si, era un doble agente y estaba orgulloso de serlo. Si alguna vez sintió un poco de fascinación por ese lado oscuro, solo podía llamarlo tonterías de la adolescencia. ¿Hasta dónde lo había llevado esa causa perdida? Lily asesinada, su amado Sirius en prisión y ahora Dumbledore también había caído.

Un poco retrasados, pero la orden del fénix entró en acción y fue cuando las cosas comenzaron a tensarse como cuerdas de violín de ambos lados.

Ahora sí el caos los engulló sin retorno.

* * *

Un estruendo sacudió la tierra y todo el ejército de Dumbledore se puso alerta. Harry con un rápido movimiento guardó la palomilla que Moody le mandó instantes antes en el bolsillo, no había tiempo que perder. Esa era la señal del comienzo del fin y con varita en mano, corrieron cerca de setenta alumnos por el túnel debajo de Honeydukes.

La guerra se desató con toda su fuerza y en teoría, estaban listos para el contraataque. Harry dio las órdenes para cubrir diferentes áreas de la escuela donde pudieran ser de ayuda a los mayores y tanto Ron como Hermione estaban al tanto de su jugada final.

Jamás vio tal grado de cooperación de casas como ese. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws e incluso Slytherins trabajando codo a codo contra un enemigo en común, con la promesa de un mejor mañana, más seguro para todos y sus familias. Estaba seguro que de verlos, Dumbledore estaría orgulloso por la escena.

Harry traía el corazón latiéndole desbocado en su garganta, ese no sería un ensayo como los tantos que tuvo con Raven y Bill donde si fallaba no había problema más que volver a intentarlo. Ese era el panorama real, sin opción al error. Estaba aterrado y la varita temblaba en su mano; de lo único que estaba seguro es que daría su mayor esfuerzo, no podía defraudar a aquellos que tenían sus esperanzas puestas en él.

Al llegar al gran comedor notaron ansiosos que era el corazón de la batalla. La magia oscilaba y vibraba de ida y venida en rayos rojos y verdes saltando de un lado a otro; toda la orden del fénix y los maestros luchaban entre los escombros con fiereza. Era su turno de intervenir.

Volvieron a sentir ese peculiar trepidar bajo sus pies que los sacudió casi haciéndoles perder el equilibrio. No dudaba que los gigantes habían llegado a pelear y solo esperaba que Hagrid hubiera convencido a los que fue a reclutar para pelear por su causa.

En grupos de 10 se dividieron los cinco flancos. Tanto Fred como George se colocaron para un ataque sorpresa con la ayuda de Pevees, mientras Seamus le dedicó un silencioso "Buena suerte" listo para dirigirse con Dean y Neville al puente.

-¿Ahora que, Harry?- preguntó Ron con pánico temblando en sus ojos azules, defendiéndose de un traicionero hechizo que fue desviado hacia él.

-Esperamos la oportunidad para entrar al armario evanescente por el último horrocrux. Esa es nuestra tarea- la castaña le dio un apretón de manos y Harry asintió haciendo un nuevo bloqueo antes de lanzarle a un carroñero su propio hechizo.

_"Espero que estés a salvo, Draco… por favor…" _pensó como una trémula plegaria al cielo.

* * *

Era una batalla, cruel como jamás esperó. No había clemencia de ningún lado y volaban certeros _avada kedavra _en docenas_,_ un hechizo mortal que solamente magos de alto nivel podrían desviar, mas no anular.

Regulus, protegía la espalda de Bill y si su vista y habilidad no lo traicionaba, también cuidaba a uno que otro chiquillo temeroso que se había unido a la pelea por un extraño sentimiento de heroísmo. "_Muchos podrían morir aquí…"_ se dijo con una nota poco alentadora.

Inferis se alzaban mortíferos entrando por las ventanas que un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. ¿Así se vería como no muerto? Su piel colgada y resquebrajada, tan muerta que ulceras supuraban la carne. Era tan desagradable que podía suspirar aliviado de que en ese estado deplorable, no tendría raciocinio para preocuparse por su apariencia.

-Tengo que ir con mis hermanos, Reg, parece que necesitan mi ayuda- Bill buscó su aprobación, la cual le ofreció con un asentimiento. Era un hombre de familia y esa era una de las cosas que le fascinaban de él.

Al verlo alejarse supo que era lo correcto, ahí estaría más seguro entre los Weasley porque Bill tenía que vivir a como diera lugar.

Estaba batallando con el infeliz de Yaxley, el cual por breves segundos, pensó que lo había reconocido, pero claro, se vieron cara a cara cuando el solo tenía 16 años, así que el secreto de su identidad estaba a salvo. Era experto en cortes y lo sabía de sobra, sin embargo saberlo no fue garantía para esquivar y anularlos todos. Su brazo izquierdo comenzaba a sangrar, pero eso no conseguiría distraerlo. No es como si pudiera morir más de lo que lo haría en pocos días ¿Qué era un rasguño extra?

Cuando menos lo pensó el individuo salió desprendido hacia un lado, seguido con una gran explosión y recibió un golpe en su cabeza que tuvo que fruncir el ceño.

-¡Eres un completo idiota!- esa era la voz de su viejo amigo Severus Snape quien parecía un ángel caído del cielo, o seguramente el golpe en la cabeza fue mucho más intenso de lo que apreció.

-¿Sev? ¿No ves que me revuelves las ideas? A los que deberías de estar aporreando son a los de capas negras, ¿no crees?- rio divertido ahora poniéndose a su espalda.

-A lo que me refiero es ¿Por qué mierdas no me dijiste que estabas maldito? ¡Joder!- Regulus solo pudo exclamar un apocado "oh" que le consiguió un nuevo golpe que esquivó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿De que serviría Sev? Ya has hecho demasiado por mí para causarte lastima- su amigo frunció el ceño -¿crees que no sabía que fuiste tú quien avisó a Dumbledore que estaba en esa maldita cueva?-

-¿Cómo lo…?- sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

-Lo intuía, pero me lo acabas de confirmar- sonrió alegre ante el misterio resuelto.

-Ese no es el punto, Reg. Eres mi amigo… el único en realidad…- dijo eso en voz aún más baja.

-Tú también eres mi único amigo, Sev. Por eso no te pondría a parir camotes con una tarea imposible. No existe una cura para la contaminación inferí una vez que entra en contacto con el cuerpo, es imposible-

-Idiota- volvió a decir ahora deteniéndose para poner un pequeño campo de protección a su alrededor a modo de tiempo fuera -¿Quién crees que soy yo? Claro que la hay. Yo la estoy haciendo- tanto los brazos como la serenidad de Regulus se cayeron casi hasta el suelo. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

-No, pero… ¡en los libros! ¡Lo consulte en cada maldito libro que hay del tema los últimos años! Ni Dumbledore la encontró y solo consiguió darme ese paliativo para alargar un par de años mi vida y…- su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de impotencia. Si había algo peor a no tener esperanzas, era a verlas nacer. No quería creer sus palabras, pero si algo reconocía de su amigo es que jamás le mentiría _"¿Será posible?"_

-No digo que podría quitarte la condición, tal vez podría haberlo hecho si me lo hubieras dicho hace tantos años antes- lo fulminó con la mirada verdaderamente herido –pero mis resultados se ven prometedores, necesito hacerte más estudios para ver cómo reacciona dentro de tu cuerpo el vial, pero podría garantizarte que podrás tener una calidad de vida casi normal...-

¿Qué era normal a esas alturas? Realmente se conformaba con no morir y ya. No le importaba su piel verdosa o la caída de cabello, pero, ahí estaba una oportunidad brillando antes sus ojos con un destello singular.

¿Qué era lo que más deseaba en su vida?

Desde que tenía 17 años se planteó ya no pensar en eso, porque viviría el día a día en la espera de convertirse en un monstruo. No le importaría nada, no anhelaría nada y sería solo un artefacto para Dumbledore.

Pero eso era una mentira que se repitió tantas veces hasta creérsela, lo que albergaba en su interior en ese instante, era ya no tener miedo de despertar y saber que ha desaparecido y más que nada, tener una oportunidad con aquel hombre de rojiza cabellera que se abrió paso en vida y en su corazón.

Era un sueño que había tenido, pero ahora se vislumbraba más real de lo que jamás vio entre sueños.

* * *

Estaban los tres escondidos a hurtadillas cerca de la sala de los menesteres, tan cerca que Harry ya no soportaba para acabar de una vez por todas con toda esa faramalla.

Uno que otro mortifago deambulaba y estaban esperando el momento idóneo.

Hermione se encargó de noquear a un carroñero que resguardaba la entrada y Ron vigilaba el otro lado.

En la palomilla que Moody le mando minutos antes tenía solo una palabra escrita, lo justo para dar el en clavo sobre cuál era el último horrocrux. "_La seripiente… demasiado obvio que es curioso que a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido…"_ se dijo aguzando el oído. Estaba todo despejado, así que estaban listos y en posición para entrar.

Unos pasos torpes y pesados resonaron en el pasillo ahora desierto, que los tres Gryffindor se pusieron en guardia por lo que podría venir.

-¡Potter…!- exclamó sin aliento quien le parecía que era Crabbe, uno de los seguidores de _Draco "¿o será Goyle?"_ se cuestionó sin saber a ciencia cierta la respuesta –tienes que venir… se lo ha llevado…- su corazón se detuvo por instante al inferir de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué?- preguntó deteniendo enteramente su avance con el alma pendiendo de un hilo.

-Draco… digo… Lynci…-

-¿De qué hablas hombre, es un truco acaso? ¿No que el hurón estaba en Francia? ¿Y eso porque le preocuparía a Harry? El solo se metió…- las palabras de Ron murieron en su boca al sentir el férreo agarre de su amigo que estaba a un palmo de perder los estribos.

Di un paso para acorralarlo. Si bien era el doble de pesado que él y le sacaba una cabeza de altura, no dudó en apuntarle en el cuello con su varita de forma amenazante, escaneando la verdad en sus ojos.

Un frasco de veritaserum no hubiese estado de más en sus túnicas, pensó con sorna sin despegarle la mirada.

-¿Cómo podría confiar que dices la verdad?-

-¡Mierda Potter, no tenemos tiempo!- tragó duro aun con el aliento entrecortado por la carrera -Seré lo que tú quieras, un matón imbécil o hijo de puta o lo que sea, pero jamás traicionaría a mi amigo… al menos yo no…- bajó la mirada con una expresión dolida.

Harry se la pensó dos segundos notando cada una de sus expresiones, siendo cauteloso. Bien podía ser una trampa en la que sin duda caería redondito por Draco, empero ese comportamiento era extraño en un Slytherin. ¿Por qué se arriesgaría a ir solo a la boca de 3 leones? Debía ser muy tonto o estar desesperado. Era extraño.

-Bien. Gracias por avisarme ¿Crabbe?- preguntó a lo que el chico solo asintió -Lo traeré de vuelta, pero si sabes lo que te conviene, no puedes quedarte con nosotros- el Slytherin bajó sus hombros antes de asentir y regresar con pesadez por donde vino.

Harry sin decir más, entró en el siguiente salón de clases que encontró, empujando dentro a sus dos amigos. Los planes habían cambiado.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué estas planeando?- Hermione lucía genuinamente intrigada y alborotada. Ella sabía que había algo entre él y Draco, pero no hasta qué punto. No podía entrar en detalles ahí mismo y se quedó pensando caminando de un lado a otro.

-¡¿Qué te sucede camarada?! Teníamos el camino libre ¿En serio vas a salvar a ese hurón llorón?-

-Por supuesto que lo haré, Ron. Y no le digas así…- torció el gesto ante ese claro repudio que emanaba del cuerpo del pelirrojo. Ya vendría otro momento para decirle a su mejor amigo que, tal vez no al día siguiente, pero si más pronto de que podría procesarlo, se casaría con Draco, porque estaba profundamente enamorado de él y no había vuelta de hoja en ello -¿Pueden vigilar la puerta? Necesito concentrarme para entrar en la cabeza de Voldemort- dijo súbitamente dejándose caer en el suelo, dispuesto a entrar en trance.

-¡¿Perdiste la cabeza?! ¡No. Harry! ¡Es muy arriesgado!-

-Lo se Hermione, pero he entrado antes y confío en mi habilidad- le sonrió aunque fuese una sonrisa forzada. Tenía que descubrir donde tenía a Draco a como diera lugar y averiguar cómo afectaría a su plan ya trazado.

-No entiendo nada…- Ron se rascó su rojiza melena arqueando la ceja.

-Ni espero que lo hagas porque no puedo explicártelo Ron, no hay tiempo que perder, solo te pido que confíes en mí como siempre lo haces ¿podrías?- su amigo de toda la vida soltó una gran bocanada de aire y asintió.

-Claro, camarada, siempre confiaré en ti- había algo de culpa en su voz por lo que sucedió en ese caótico cuarto año y Harry lo comprendió -Pero me deberás una tremenda explicación cuando todo esto termine-

-Tenlo por seguro- exclamó recostándose en ese salón polvoso como aquel en el que estuvo atrapado con Lynci antes de descubrir que siempre fue su amado Draco.

De estar en peligro, tenía que salvarlo.

Vaciar su mente justo en ese momento, fue más difícil de lo que anticipó. Draco en peligro era una alerta roja en su cabeza que no le permitía sentirse tranquilo. Cada uno de sus sentidos estaba avispado, deseando poder alejarlo de todo ese mal.

Apretó sus ojos recordando su entrenamiento, buscando en lo profundo de su subconsciente la paz de aquella fuente donde depositaba todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Dejarlos que fluyan y le den claridad.

El canal comenzaba a abrirse y Harry estaba listo para esa dolorosa entrada a la mente de su mayor enemigo.

Cuando abrió sus ojos estaba en una amplia sala, mucho más amplia que la sala de estar y supo que lo consiguió. De poder hacer un hechizo abría anunciado su llegada con bombos y platillos, necesitaba que supiera que estaba ahí listo para encararlo.

-Harry Potter. El héroe de todos- musitó aquella seseante voz que podía calar la piel de cientos de personas, pero no la suya. Ahí estaba enfrente de él, con la serpiente Nagini a sus pies, reptando confiada -Sabía que me buscarías tarde o temprano-

-Dime donde esta Draco y donde estás tú, para terminar esto de una buena vez. Ya me cansé de jugar a las escondidillas- exclamó cruzándose de brazos. La ira, el odio y la desesperación, estaban enmascarados, cuidadosamente guardados donde no tendría acceso el señor oscuro.

-Ahh, veo que encontraste la fascinación por mi pequeña muñeca viviente- hizo un movimiento con la mano y la imagen de Lynci apareció frente a él. "_Draco…"_ pensó con una punzada en su corazón.

Si sus ojos una vez le parecieron triste en sus sueños, ahora lucían tan perdidos y carentes de vida que tuvo que contener sus músculos de lanzarle un puñetazo al que ocasionó a su amado tanto daño.

-Tan leal y servicial que no dudo que la quisieras solo para ti… pero ya es muy tarde, - ¿Qué le había hecho a Draco? No quería ni imaginarlo, pero solo podía sentir como le hervía la sangre -¿No te gusta tu pequeño mundo convertido en un caos?-

-La verdad no, mi mente no está tan retorcida como la tuya, Tom- la mención de su nombre generó un gesto compungido en su rostro reptiliano.

-Te has vuelto muy insolente, que creo que se te está olvidando tu lugar- hizo un ademan que la serpiente solo se ovillo contra sí misma y Draco, se levantó de su lugar hasta perderse en la oscuridad -Te estaré esperando en media hora en el bosque prohibido, para tener un gran espectáculo y espero que vengas preparado…-

-Que no te quede duda que estoy preparado…- susurró comenzando a perder la conexión que temblaba y lo sacudía, expulsándolo con una fuerza increíble.

Despertó con dificultad, la conexión siempre robaba una considerable carga de energía. Tenía que rescatar a Draco, proteger el castillo y finalizar con todo de una vez por todas.

Tosió un poco antes de hablar.

-Tienen que destruir a la serpiente una vez que Voldemort deje Malfoy Manor y ustedes deben rescatar a Draco…- recuperó aire, listo para su encantamiento –el me estará esperando en el bosque prohibido para el duelo final-

-¡Pero tenemos que ir todos juntos! tú no puedes…-

-Me he estado preparando estos meses para acabar con él, Hermione. Solo tenemos una oportunidad, ya que no creo que pueda volver a hacer el encantamiento a tiempo…- de hecho no tenía ni idea si funcionaria o no, pero no podía perder la esperanza a esas alturas –una vez que aniquilen a la serpiente, tienen que darme una señal para que de él golpe decisivo-

-Entendido, colega… solo… no mueras por favor…- Ron le dio un abrazo que no dudó en corresponder.

-Lo intentaré- se alzó de hombros esperando no comenzar a temblar.

Una vez que Hermione y Ron salieron del aula, Harry tomó una pluma blanca que traía en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Pequeña y ligera justo como sugirió Raven y procedió a realizar su encantamiento largo, claro y profundo, con sólo la imagen de Voldemort destruido en su mente.

-_Spiritus malus… corporis terminus vester... __Spiritus malus… corporis terminus vester... __Spiritus malus… corporis terminus vester..._-

Cuando el momento llegó, hubo una breve pausa en la que el mundo se quedó en silencio como si se hubiese congelado el tiempo.

Harry respiró profundo aferrándose a su varita y se encaminó con paso seguro hacia el bosque prohibido.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Es todo por el momento pequeños! y se me olvidaba! Ya ni pude terminar el fic que prometí por mi cumple :'C pero pues hice un oneshot de halloween que espero lo lean XD se llama "Recuerdo Siniestro" :D

Nos vemos ahora si el próximo viernes con el final final (si, pinky promise que será como en los viejos tiempos lol)

Mil gracias por sus comentarios:

***Kaorugloomy** (hola pequeña! también te extrañaba muchísimo! y verdad que eso pasa? cuando dejas algo por un periodo, hasta se te olvida que estaba pasando xD pero bueno, también tuve que releerlo para ubicarme lolz, y ya sabes, me encanta la jerga mexicana jajaja que mi amiga me dice que deje de usarla, pero pues es algo que se te arraiga bastante que a veces hasta lo dices o en mi caso, escribes sin pensarlo :9 y que bueno que notaste eso! si! ese glamour de Narcisa fue la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota. Algo en apariencia insignificante, pero supongo que Voldemort habría reaccionado de una forma ultra violenta, en lugar de la comodidad en la que se encuentra al sentirse con mucha ventaja~ y sip, nena, todos necesitamos fluffy en nuestra vida +w+ también cuídate mucho :*),

***AnaM1707** (jeje no temas! si fueron muchas despedidas a su manera, pero era necesario, me encanta un poco de drama en mi vida jeje nwnU pero todo saldrá bien al final, si no, aun no es el final~),

***Abyss Black** (yo también te extrañaba nena! y no sufras por Draquis, dentro de lo que cabe el estará bien :d y que crees? ya publiqué la primera parte de 3 del fic Bill x Reg y te lo dediqué :D se llama "Tenderness on the block" espero que te guste como va! esta basado en mi película favorita de todos los tiempos *W*),

***ribeiro .pipe26** (porque señora? D: me duele mas que un crucio :'C y Draco esta bien, descuida, no le ha pasado nada grave o terrible, estoy en contra de las violaciones y más escribir sobre ellas, así que cálmese señor :v, viste lo que hice? te la regrese xD ),

***cuqui .luna .3 **(gracias a ti por comentar! y sorry por la tardanza uwu),

***xonyaa11** (noo no te angusties, todos estarán bien! no quise ser malvada y matar alguna de las parejas, así que tranqui uwu te mando muchos besitos nena, que estés muy bien! ),

***Cristine Malfoy** (nuestro héroe gryffindor no tardará en salvar a Daquis descuida :D),

***Michiru Gonzalez** (es que ¿Quién podría desconfiar de unos bobalicones como Crabbe y Goyle? si, fue un descuido, pero estará bien! y pues Harry esta organizando las líneas defensivas, así que esta atado de manos owo y tienes razón, leer fluffy es lo mejor para una tardecita y poder relajarte *W* así que aunque no ganó la de amor oscuro, pero te prometo que será fluffy y sweet el fic que saldrá nwn PD. Sorry nena pero ese fic aun no lo escribo! D: no tengo la fuerza aun para hacerlo! Tengo la idea muy clara, inspirada en la canción de kelly Clarkson "Never again" donde quiero un Draco bien perra empoderada y un Harry adultero! pero pues como estoy en contra del adulterio, sea como sea, con los motivos absurdos que dan, no he podido avanzarlo xD pero yo te aviso cuando lo publique! pinky promise!),

***Aleja95** (gracias, gracias por tu comentario! te lo agradezco infinitamente por levantarme el animo :D me haces muy feliz! y lamento si no pudiste encontrarla antes! estabas leyendo en AY? o AO3? sorry TOT),

Les mando muchos besitos y que estén super bien!


End file.
